Enemy of My Enemy
by TheSecretAdmirer
Summary: 1st of Eden Trilogy: **FULLY (and painstakingly) REVISED** Post-war, Draco Malfoy had everything he wanted, save the girl who got away. When Harry starts dating her, Draco fights to win her back. Meanwhile, the world they thought they saved from darkness begins to crumble, forcing new alliances to be made. In times of peril, one must trust the enemy of one's enemy...PLEASE RE-READ!
1. Prologue:The Fall & Rise of House Malfoy

A/N: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON. DEVIATION AFTER BOOK FOUR.

**Prologue: The Fall and Rise of The House Malfoy**

Life—as you well know, dear reader—is strange. For Harry Potter, the boy who lived, it was especially so.

On October Eleventh, seventy-two days after his fifteenth birthday, Harry Potter walked into The Forbidden Forest and prepared to die.

Death had been Harry's companion since birth, always following him, always waiting just out of sight. That was not to say that Death was a malevolent force, always ready to pounce. Quite the opposite, in fact; Death was Harry's oldest friend, and he always waited with open arms to welcome Harry home. On October eleventh, Death stood in the shadows of the forest with Harry, arms outstretched.

For a child barely out of adolescence, Harry fought nobly following the Dark Lord's rise in the graveyard in Little Hangleton the night of the third task. Sadly, in the end it hadn't been quite enough. He'd made a bid for the Hallows and failed, and by the time he trudged into the forest, the Dark Lord stood with Elder Wand in hand.

On October eleventh at a quarter past midnight, Voldemort accomplished what he'd set out to do all those years before; he killed Harry Potter.

However, just as it had been on the night in Godric's Hollow, the Dark Lord's magic rebounded upon itself, and as before, it would be his undoing.

The curse that had been meant for Harry had struck the unintentional eighth horcrux that unknowingly resided inside him instead.

So it was that Harry Potter made the journey that few have made before or since; he'd slipped Death's loving embrace and came hurdling back to the land of the living. He did not move, did not breathe, but he knew at once he'd returned.

"Narcissa!" Voldemort shrieked, "Go see if the boy is dead."

Slowly, carefully, Narcissa Malfoy—mother of the boy Harry perhaps hated most in this world—made her way over.

From where she stood, she could see his chest moving slightly and she leaned down to him as if to check his pulse. Her voice quaked, though her face remained impassive.

"Is he alive?" she breathed. "Is my Draco alive?"

Harry nodded very slightly and she stood.

"Dead, my lord."

Cruel cries and nasty jeers pierced the air, riddling it with their malice. Harry felt a tide shifting, and a desperate fear setting in. Perhaps he had run his course after all. Then Narcissa made a small movement. It was so subtle even he didn't see it. As the celebration ebbed around her, she nodded to her husband.

It had been the smallest and most insignificant of movements, but it was one that would irrevocably change the world.

Lucius raised his wand, his voice rising above the others as he cried, "Avada Kadavra!"

Voldemort, who had been stripped of his horcruxes by Albus Dumbledore before his death, slumped to the group, lifeless.

In that moment the power shifted to Lucius, and he retrieved the Elder Wand with a simple _accio_. His silver eyes burned, and no one moved.

With a flick of his wrist, Lucius Malfoy became the master of the Elder Wand.

With a flick of his wrist, he had been exonerated from his crimes.

For Harry, Malfoy's motives always remained an insidious and slightly foreboding mystery. After all, Malfoy had never been anything but cruel; now seemed an odd time for his altruism. Still, Harry knew enough not to push.

The world now irrevocably changed, Lucius Malfoy—far from being disgraced—reclaimed his throne as one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in Wizarding Britain.

This, dear readers, is where our story begins. With the demise of the Dark Lord one year in the past, the Malfoy family's rehabilitated honour in full bloom, and Harry Potter's well-deserved reclamation of his normal teenage life. Perhaps it would seem logical to assume that with the Dark Lord defeated, Harry Potter's troubles were finally at an end, and perhaps they were.

On the other hand, life, as we all know, is often quite strange…


	2. Chapter 1: Leolin

A/N: Added more of an intro to Draco and Harry. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Leolin**

Leolin Lefevre glanced at the letter on her desk, eying it warily as she stuffed clothes and shoes—most of which were lying on her bedroom floor—into a suitcase. Every summer she spent the month of August with her father in France, and, as usual, she'd left packing to the last minute. Her eyes flicked to the letter again before she sank onto her unmade bed, staring forlornly into her half-packed bag.

Leolin looked at the letter a third time, huffing as she did. She knew who it was from; Draco Malfoy's script was undeniable. She knew what it probably contained; he sent her bi-weekly updates about the search for the new Slytherin seeker. Why, then, did she feel uneasy? She knew damn well why: things between her and Draco had been ambiguous for a long time, and even though she was now dating the boy who lived, his pursuit of her had yet to cease.

Finally, Leolin crossed to the envelope, tearing off the top and retrieving the letter inside.

_Lefevre_, it read in Draco's bold script.

_Finally found the new seeker. Flies like you wouldn't believe and has the hands like a vase thief. I think he's going to be perfect. Actually, forget that. I know he's going to be perfect. Tell the boyfriend to watch his back. Speaking of which, break up with Potter already. I promise to make it worth your while._

-_DM._

Leolin rolled her eyes as she grabbed a quill and scribbled a hasty reply.

_That sounds brilliant. I'm going back to France for the month of August, but I'll try to come see him fly when I get back. If not, definitely during the first week of school. Also, sod off. I'm dating Harry now; get over it_.

Leolin sealed the envelope and wrote his name on the front, shaking her head to herself. She already knew what her reply would be. _Then you shouldn't have started something you couldn't finish. You know I don't stop once I'm smelled blood_.

This whole business with Draco Malfoy had all started with quidditch the previous year when Leolin joined the Slytherin squad for the first time. She would have considered going to trials before that, but she had such an intense dislike for Marcus Flint that she couldn't bear the idea of playing under his leadership. Besides, he was a noted misogynist; she probably wouldn't have made the squad, and that would've settled very poorly with her pride.

However, when Draco Malfoy had assumed the throne following Marcus's somewhat miraculous graduation from Hogwarts, Leolin finally decided she was ready to give it a shot. That's where her flirtation with Draco began: on the pitch at Slytherin trials. There hadn't been a girl on the Slytherin squad since before Conrad Harris, Marcus Flint's predecessor, was captain. Draco certainly hadn't planned on breaking that tradition, but he and most of the other returning players had impressed Leolin. Pleased by her aggressive—if somewhat unrefined—style of play and her absurdly foul mouth, Draco agreed to let her on the squad at once.

Though she was fairly sure he'd barely registered her existence until he saw her name at trials, Leolin had fancied him on and off since she first laid eyes on him at 11. Though she'd never been shy nor unattractive, somehow she'd won his attention. She wasn't even sure how, exactly—he'd certainly dated girls even more beautiful than she was—but the eleven-year-old girl inside of her wasn't going to complain.

He thought she was fit, he made no secret of that, and he made sure all Slytherin knew that he meant to pursue her. Boys that she'd had flirtations with in the past, like Terrence Higgs, now seemed nervous at the sight of her. It was admittedly a bit annoying at first, but as Leolin grew used to it, she became utterly addicted to his adorational gaze. Draco's reputation for nastiness was infamous among the other houses, by few of them were privy to how painfully charming he could be.

He spared none of said charm in his pursuit of Leolin's attention. She resolutely resisted his onslaught for months, allowing him to worship at her altar without giving him anything physical in return. He'd made it clear from the beginning tha he sought to possess her body and soul, but she didn't waiver in her quest to keep his hands off of her. However, that didn't keep the simmer from coming to a boil. There was loads of sexual tension, and at times it grow almost unbearable to resist him. Still, resist him she did. She wanted to be sure what was blossoming between them was genuine.

Frustrated as Draco was by Leolin's rebuffs, sexual desire wasn't the only thing that kept his attention fixed on her. If it was, he would have given up on her months ago. No shag was worth this much trouble. Yes, it was more than that for Draco. They were both smart and driven, both eager to excel, and both extremely sure of self. Perhaps it was born out of his vanity, but he found these traits very attractive, and he could feel a small part of him becoming dangerously invested in her.

Their simmer was reaching a boil right around the end of March, and Leolin knew that Draco was closing in on what he wanted. She wanted him almost as badly as he wanted her, and they were both (though Leolin vehemently denied it) dying to seal their emotional affection with a steamy physical union.

However, unfortunately for Draco, he wasn't the only person occupying Leolin's affection. Even as Leolin began warming to the idea of becoming Draco's girlfriend, an eventuality Draco had pronounced months before, Ginny Weasley, Leolin's unlikely best friend, because mentioning more and more frequently that Harry Potter had been inquiring after her. Of course Harry and Leolin had been peripherally acquainted through Ginny for years, but like Draco, he seemed not to notice her until recently. Of course, Harry was just about the only person at Hogwarts—with the possible exception of Ron Weasley—who had no idea Leolin was Draco's prize.

Harry hated Draco so much that he made it his business to ignore anything that went on in his life, and thus was completely unaware of Leolin's involvement with Malfoy. Ginny was unsurprisingly wary of Leolin and Harry, insisting many times that she didn't want Harry to get hurt. Despite her vehement hatred of Draco, Ginny discouraged the match with Harry as well, often reminding Leolin that she could just as easily choose neither of them.

For his part, Harry wasn't to be deterred. He began "coincidentally" showing up when Ginny and Leolin were studying in the library and casually inviting Leolin to join them on the next Hogmeade trip. So it was that this flirtation too reached its zenith.

At a glance, it seemed impossible—given their dissimilarities—that anyone could fancy both Harry and Draco; the irony that Leolin was caught between them was not lost on her. However, Leolin found it rather easy to like them both. Harry was admittedly everything Draco was not. He was occasionally awkward and lacked suave subtly. Unlike Draco, who basked in the knowledge that he was the most handsome bloke at Hogwarts, Harry seemed largely unaware that he was attractive, despite the fact that he was.

In this, too, they were each other's foil; where Draco was sleek and perfect, his full lips and arching cheekbones seemingly sculpted by Bernini or Michelangelo, Harry was boyish and unkempt, his wild hair effortlessly stylish and his green eyes always sparkling with a kind but mischievous smile.

They style of courtship was perhaps what most separated them, and Leolin found each charming in its own way. Much like Draco himself, his approach was bold and direct, and he executed it to such success that Leolin often had to avoid looking too deeply into his diamond eyes, lest she could collapse into putty on the floor. He wasn't the type to send flowers or poems, but he never failed to make her feel special, and he was a master as stroking her vanity. He had a way with words, and he'd found a seemingly endless number of ways to express to Leolin how beautiful he found her. As time progressed, his declarations grew more provocative, and she grew almost accustomed to him insinuating all the things he meant to do to her when they finally had sex.

Naturally, Harry was just the opposite, and Leolin was sure he'd rather saw off his own arm then make a sexual advance he felt she might reject. That was not to say that Harry didn't make his physical appreciation for Leolin known, he was often complimenting her, but he would never have dared to be as bold as Draco often was. Still, Harry managed a respectable level of suavity, though Leolin suspected his most successful gestures were suggestions from Hermione Granger. She nevertheless found his machinations endearing, and as with Draco, she found his company and his conversation highly engaging. It was also an odd relief to find out that he'd slept with Cho Chang when they'd dated, which assured Leolin their sexual experiences would be gratifying as well.

So, despite their differences, Leolin truly felt herself falling in love with both of them. Ginny warned her that the heart could only truly love one person at a time, and there would come a day when she would have to choose one and burn bridges with the other. As fate would have it, that day came on the day of the quidditch quarterfinals, in which Slytherin beat Hufflepuff. As was customary at Hogwarts, there was a party planned in celebration for the event, and Leolin was fully aware both Harry and Draco planned on using the party as an excuse to make their move.

As she sat getting ready, Leolin fretted over who she would choose. Harry was undoubtedly the one she _should_ choose. He obviously adored her and he made her extremely happy. On the other hand, just thinking about Draco sent the blood rushing between her legs. Despite the fact that he was only sixteen, he was well on his way to becoming a man, and he admittedly made her very happy, too. He also scared her. He had been known to play the field, and she often worried that the pursuit would lose all meaning for him after he'd gotten her into bed.

In the end, though, it was fickle fate that made the decision for her. Unfortunately for Draco, he decided to show up to the party late, almost an hour after Leolin and Harry. Furthermore, both Leolin and Harry had drunk just enough beforehand to be candid with one another, and the first thing Harry blurted when he saw Leolin was, "I fancy you!"

Immediately he seemed to regret it, but then he regained his Gryffindor courage and went on. "Leolin, I really like you and I always have a sporting time when I'm with you. I'd—you know—really like to take you out sometime, if you fancy it."

Leolin said nothing, only smiled up at him. His black hair was wild and his tie loosened, and his green eyes gleamed from behind his glasses as he looked at her. She weighed him against Draco. He liked her and she liked him back. He obviously found her attractive, and she felt the same.

She thought of something that her mother always told her about boys: you can't start the fire of relationship without a spark, but if you try to fan the flame too soon, it will go out. The best fires are the ones built slowly and with care, the kind that are given plenty of tinder and allowed to develop in their own time. Her relationship with Draco, Leolin decided, would burn like a forest fire. It would blaze hot and bright, but soon it would run out of fuel, and when it was extinguished it would leave only debris in its wake. A relationship with Harry would be a campfire. It would take time for the spark to alight, but when it did it would burn for a long, long time.

Harry was still looking at her expectantly, and Leolin grabbed him by the collar and kissed him to cheers and catcalls. His hands found her waist at once, and she was pleased to find he knew what he was doing with his lips and tongue. The bliss of the moment wasn't destined to last, however, and the raucous the kiss caused quickly died down.

Draco had arrived just as the cheers started, flanked by Blaise Zabini and Adrien. He was forced to watch as the girl he'd hand-picked and courted for nearly seven months passionately snogged the bloke he hated most in the world. Needless to say, he was unspeakably livid. The crowd seemed to quiet as they noticed him, and Leolin was one of the last to turn around. Draco caught her gaze and she could see the fury in his diamond eyes. However, she didn't look away; her pride wouldn't allow it.

"So that's how it is, then?" He sneered at her.

She sneered back, hurt despite everything. She was used to Draco being either obvious or adoring towards her; she'd never received his famed distain, and it stung immensely. She'd been right about him; he didn't care for her at all.

"I suppose so. Perhaps next time you'll consider being more punctual."

He gave a nasty half-laugh. "I only come on time for things I deem sufficiently important."

Leolin grabbed Harry's hand even as she bit back tears, rushing from the party and never looking back. Somehow she managed to talk her way out of explaining things to Harry, and as Draco brutally ignored her for the rest of the term, it was easy to focus her devotion on Harry.

Their relationship had blossomed considerably once Draco was out of the picture, and Leolin's mum had been right: the more time she spent with Harry, the more she genuinely fell for him. By the time the term was over, she was as crazy about him as she had been about Draco, and it was a marvelous feeling. Harry was, as was to be expected, a superior boyfriend, and Leolin basked in his admiration.

Being apart from him for the summer had been hard, and fate, seemingly unwilling to let sleeping dogs lie, began interfering again. About two weeks after school ended, Leolin began receiving owls from Draco again about the coming quidditch year. Since they'd won the cup and only their seeker Terrence Higgs had graduated, Draco had decided not to hold trials and simply independently find and develop a seeker.

As this search began, Leolin began hearing from him more. The letters she received in June were curt and to the point, but as June faded into July, his old flirtations began to bleed through. He began by snidely inquiring about Harry, and slowly his attention turned back to Leolin. He teased her that she was settling and readily offered to show her a better time than Harry ever had. Leolin ignored these machinations, keeping her focus on quidditch.

About two weeks previously, he'd convinced her out for a beer to discuss some of the more promising seeker prospects. He was able to bribe the doorman at The Emerald Crocodile—a Slytherin bar—to let Leolin in if she didn't drink. To his credit, their conversation revolved almost entirely around quidditch, though his eyes were still hungry for her. Now, by early August, Draco was back to being blunt. _Break up with Potter_, he routinely wrote. _Come back to where you belong_. Once, this would have made Leolin swoon. Now it only distracted and annoyed her.

"Leolin?" her mother called, coming up the stairs towards Leolin's room "Are you almost ready? The cab's going to be here in ten minutes."

Leolin hastily stuffed the envelope in her suitcase just as her mother appeared. Ariadne surveyed Leolin's messy, half-packed bag and gave her daughter an exasperated look.

"Leolin Lefevre, you are the most frustrating daughter I've ever had."

Leolin gave a cheeky smile.

"Yes, but I'm your only daughter, so I'm also the _least_ frustrating daughter you've ever had. Funny thing, that."

"Leolin," Ariadne groaned as Leolin gathered another ball of clothes and shoes to dump in her suitcase.

Ariadne lifted the lid of the trunk to help Leolin, her eyes immediately falling on the letter.

"Did that need to go out in the post?" she asked, reaching for it.

"No!" Leolin said too quickly, grabbing it and stuffing it in her back pocket.

Ariadne gave her a knowing look and extended her palm.

"Give it here, troublemaker."

"Wind your neck in, Mum," Leolin demanded in reply, an embarrassed flush creeping in her cheeks. "It's nothing!"

"Excuse me?" Ariadne laughed, poking Leolin in the side. "Give me that!"

"Ugh, Mum, you always meddle!" Leolin complained as she and her mother mock wrestled for the letter.

Finally, Ariadne snatched it and stepped back triumphantly.

"Ah-ha!" she laughed, flipping it over.

"Draco Malfoy, huh?" She said, quirking an eyebrow. Her tone was a lot less playful. "Does Harry know you're writing Draco?"

"Mum!" Leolin groaned. "It's about quidditch."

"I bet it is," Ariadne muttered, pursing her lips.

"Oh my days, woman! I'm dating Harry! Draco is just a friend."

"It would be better if he was nothing."

Leolin gave her mother a weird look as she stuffed books into her trunk, wincing as the spine of _100 Most Influential Witches of the Last Millennium_ cracked.

"Not to defend him," Leolin grit out, sitting on the trunk and trying to jam it closed. "But what have you got against Draco Malfoy? I mean, have you ever met him?"

"His father was several years ahead of me in school," Ariadne huffed. "And mums talk, Leolin. I've heard enough from Molly Weasley."

"Who heard it from Ron!" Leolin laughed. "He's not exactly an impartial judge of when it comes to Draco."

"So you're defending Draco," Ariadne said tersely. "Interesting."

"Mum, you are so dotty."

"Thank you, darling," Ariadne said, giving Leolin a kiss. "Now what about your packing? At this rate you can't possibly have everything you need."

"Ugh, I don't even what to bloody go," Leolin whined, flopping back on the bed.

"Language, Leolin. And what are you talking about? You love going to see your father! You look forward to it every year."

Leolin sighed. That was true; she had always looked forward to visiting her father in the past. However, that was before he'd married Amelie, her new stepmother. Leolin had never met her, but naturally she had resolved to dislike her. She was twenty-four, for Merlin's sake, and despite the fact that she and Leolin's father had only been married since February, she was already eight months pregnant. Leolin refused to admit it, but the whole affair had made her extremely sore, especially considering her own parents, despite having her, had never married.

Her mother and father had met in a whirlwind and conceived Leolin quite by accident. Adrien was a seventh year at Beauxbatons and Ariadne a Hogwarts student, and though she'd never cared for the details, Leolin gathered they met while Ariadne was on holiday in France with her family. Their dalliance was short, the aftermath gruesome.

Both Adrien and Ariadne came from wealthy pureblood families. The Lefevre ancestral seat was in the southern province of Haute-Savoie near the Swiss Border. The Madoc family hailed from Llangollen, the northern Welsh stronghold nestled in the Dee Valley and guarded by the Berwyn Mountains.

The two families had virtually nothing in common, save their shared conviction to see Ariadne and Adrien married and the scandal resolved. Adrien grudgingly acquiesced to his parents' demand. Ariadne, on the other hand, blatantly refused. Her father Charles threatened her with ex-communication and the dissolution of her trust fund, but Ariadne didn't balk.

She moved to London after graduating a term early and had Leolin alone. Though she included Adrien as much as possible in Leolin's life, she made it exceedingly clear she never had any desire to pursue things with him.

"Correction," Leolin said at last. "I loved going. Past tense. That's when it was just me and Dad. Now it's me and dad and _Amelie_."

"Leolin," Ariadne said, sounding just a touch exasperated. "You're going to love her! She's young and hip and funny. Seriously, not a stepmonster at all!"

"Do you have any idea how weird it is that you're advocating for her?" Leolin groaned.

Ariadne shrugged.

"We're a weird family."

"You should be hurdling subtle insults and asking me to spy on her for you," Leolin said.

"I'm not sure what good that would do," Ariadne said, sitting down beside Leolin and smoothing her hair.

"Well obviously it doesn't do any good!" Leolin said in exasperation. "But that's not the point!"

"So what is the point?" Ariadne asked gently.

"No, Mum, don't use Dad's psycho-babble on me," Leolin said, rolling her eyes. "It's not going to work."

Adrien was a successful psychologist, and it infuriated Leolin when she felt he was treating her like a patient

"It's not psycho-babble," Ariadne said, giving a defeated laugh. "It's parenting. Now tell me why it bothers you that I like Amelie and I'm happy your father's remarried."

"It's just—" Leolin groaned. "It makes me feel like—"

"Leolin," Ariadne said seriously, taking her hand. "I know it's hard for you to accept that your father and I were never—together, but your father and I do love each other very much. More importantly, we both love you. Please, for both our sakes, try to be nice to Amelie."

"Fine," Leolin said sullenly, trying to force another pair of shoes in her already stuffed trunk. "No promises, though."

"I can't believe I won't see you for the rest of the summer!" Her mother said, changing the subject. "I'm going to miss you!"

Ariadne had agreed to let Leolin stay at The Burrow for the last week of summer with the Weasleys and Harry, provided Leolin promised not to do anything inappropriate in Molly's house.

"Mum," Leolin had groaned when her mother pushed the matter. "Harry and I aren't even—you know—"

Ariadne had raised her eyebrows.

"We aren't doing that yet," Leolin said, flushing.

"Good," her mother said emphatically. "There's nothing glamorous about being a teen mother, believe you me."

"What are you doing while I'm gone?" Leolin asked, sitting on her trunk and trying to force the latches closed again.

It was Ariadne's turn to flop on the bed. "I promised your Nain I would go to Llangollen. Obviously I'm dreading it a bit. There is only so much of her mother that a grown woman can take."

Leolin's grandmother Sian was positively hell on heels.

"Ah, some things never change," Leolin laughed, and her mother threw a pillow at her.

"It's just ironic," Ariadne said, sighing. "She chastised me for having a baby, and now that I don't want babies she's unhappy."

"Mum, only you could lecture me about responsibility one minute and whine like a kid the next."

"See?" Ariadne said in fake exasperation. "This is why you shouldn't have babies at sixteen! You turn out to be an unbalanced parent."

Leolin laughed as her mother made a silly face to emphasize her point.

"You're not imbalanced," Leolin assured her. "A bit dotty, maybe, but not unbalanced."

"Ah, thank you love," Ariadne said as if that were actually comforting. "You're my favourite daughter."

"And your least favourite," Leolin pointed out.

"Don't say that about yourself!"

A car beeped outside.

"Oh bullocks, that will be the taxi! Tell me that thing is closed properly," her mother said.

Now Leolin shrugged. In reality it was bursting to the seams.

Ariadne laughed good-naturedly and swished her wand at the trunk. Immediately the latches flew together more tightly.

"You're going to have a devil of a time getting it open," Ariadne laughed as Leolin heaved it off the bed. "It's probably going to spring open and shoot clothes everywhere. However, as your Nain would say 'not my circus, not my monkeys."

"Har-har," Leolin wheezed as the trunk thudded heavily down the steps. "Could you levitate this please?"

"You packed that bag," Ariadne said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Now you have to heave it down the stairs. Also, not to nag, but it seems to me that this would be a lot easier in heels under four inches."

"Mum, jigger off. I've got it sorted."

"Language!" Ariadne said sternly. "Or I won't let you kiss me with that mouth."

Finally Leolin wrestled her trunk out the door, and she left it for the driver to get in the boot.

"Oh, don't be silly," Leolin said, and Ariadne gave a good-natured eye-roll.

"You, my lamb, are a bleeding handful."

"Mum!" Leolin said in mock scandal. "_Language_, if you please! Your impropriety is embarrassing our driver!"

They looked at the Muggle cabbie and he gave a disinterested shrug. Ariadne shook her head again.

"You, impossible," Ariadne said, pointing a finger at her daughter. "Now give me a hug."

Leolin nodded, throwing her arms around her mother's petite waist and hugging tightly.

"Goodbye, my darling," Ariadne said, stroking Leolin's dark head. "I'll miss you. Make sure to floo me so I know you've arrived in Paris okay."

"I love you, mum."

"Love you too, cariad. Give my best to Amelie and your father."

"I will," Leolin groaned. Her mother flicked her and Leolin scowled.

"One more hug," Ariadne insisted and Leolin obliged, laying her head over her mother's heart like she was a child.

"See you at Christmas. Oh Mum, stop crying, you're making the driver uncomfortable again!"

Ariadne sniffled. "I can't help it! Look how grown up and beautiful you are!"

"I'm getting in the car now. Au revoire, maman."

"Fi cariad eich, darling"

With that, Leolin sank into the taxi and the car sped away.


	3. Chapter 2: Down the Burrow

**Chapter Two: Down the Burrow.**

Leolin stood at the muggle train station in Paris, letting her father and stepmother faun over her as they said their goodbyes. Leolin hugged Amelie, which was difficult to do because of her pregnant belly, and she felt bad for how harshly she'd spoken about her. Amelie was as fun and hip as advertised, Leolin could tell for the beginning how eager Amelie was to love her.

Despite being seven months pregnant, she took Leolin to as many museums, cafes, shops, shows, and premieres as Leolin could have possibly wanted. Amelie was an up-and-coming fashion designer on the Paris scene, and she'd showered Leolin with custom clothes and front-row seats to fashion runways. For Leolin, who lived what she considered a rather ho-hum middle class existence with Ariadne in London, being with Amelie was glamourous and exciting.

Unlike her mother, who'd rejected her family's wealth, her father had embraced the lavish pureblood lifestyle, and Leolin had inherited his extravagant taste. When she was in France, money had no limit; they dined in style, they bought expensive things when it suited them, they attended the opera and the theatre and always sat in the best seats. Leolin wasn't like the majority of her Slytherin housemates in that she didn't grow up exceedingly wealthy (though Ariadne was by no means poor), and that meant her trips to France were like fantasies.

"Adieu, Leolin," Amelie said through tears, holding Leolin's cheeks with her small hands then kissing each cheek.

"Salut" Leolin said, smiling before bending to wave at her new brother or sister. "au revoir, petit bébé. à bientôt"

Amelie stepped back a bit, wiping the little bit of black mascara which had smudged under her glassy azure eyes. Adrien, Leolin's father, then stepped forward, catching Leolin by the shoulder and bringing her in for a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his trim waist, burying her chest in the expensive silk of his lavender tie. He pressed a kiss on her forehead then pulled back to survey her.

"You've gotten so beautiful, lapin. I can hardly believe it.."

Leolin rolled her eyes but smiled, reaching to pick up the new Longchamp bag Amelie had given her. One of many new gifts she'd received.

"You sound like mum," She accused, pushing her chestnut hair to one side so she could shoulder the bag.

Adrien smiled at the ground, his hands falling into the pockets of his suit.

"You look just like her, when she was your age." He pulled out a hand to touch her cheek.

The thought seemed to pain him a bit. Leolin had always suspected that her father had fallen a lot harder for her mother than her mother had fallen for him.

"But you have my nose," He said, tapping his index finger on it. "So I can some of the credit."

"Salut, Papa," Leolin said again, jumping in for one more hug and making Adrien laugh in surprise. "Tu vas me manquer" she whispered, and he nodded, stroking her glossy hair.

"I'm going to miss you too, lapin," He said, "Have fun at school and be careful. Write when you get there, Amelie will want to know how you are."

Leolin looked over at Amelie, who stood with a hand on her belly, consulting the muggle train schedule and frowning. Finally, she turned to the pair.

"The train is almost leaving," She said, "Don't make her late, Adrien."

Leolin laughed and kissed Amelie's cheek one last time before running to the door and leaping on just before it closed. The porter frowned at her but she gave him a merry smile.

Adrien came to stand at his wife side, putting a loving arm around her shoulder. Amelie continued to wave vigorously to the train until its steel tail had disappeared down the tracks and out of sight. She beamed at Adrien and he took her hand, swinging their intertwined fingers as they walked to the nearest floo grate.

* * *

><p>When Leolin finally sauntered into the Leaky Cauldron, she sank onto one of the barstools, feeling somewhat beleaguered. She found muggle travel to be tedious and a general waste of time, but since she was only sixteen, it was the easiest and safest way to get from London to Paris and back.<p>

"Something to drink,?" The bartender said

Leolin looked longingly at the gleaming tap of Madame Adele's Olde English Cider; she couldn't wait to be of age.

"Just water, please."

He levitated a glass down from a higher shelf and filled it with icy water before handing it to her.

"Thank you," She said, and downed it in several long gulps.

She pulled a hand mirror from her bag and looked into it critically. She hadn't bothered to put on much makeup when she'd gotten up, and even though she'd planned on wearing her hair down to The Burrow, she'd thrown in up in frustration during the tedious train ride. For a moment she was worried, but she ignored the feeling, stuffing the mirror back in her bag. Harry was her boyfriend now. If he couldn't handle the way she looked on an off-day, he wasn't worth keeping anyhow. Not that he would mind: he was never critical of her appearance. He wasn't Draco. Not that Draco had been critical either, and he'd seen her sweaty and without makeup more often then Harry had. The thought made her frown. This was a stupid moot point. She didn't care what Draco thought.

She put went rummaging her bag until she found three sickles, which she placed on the worn bar as she stood.

"Can I use the floo grate?" She asked, lugging her trunk behind her she wheeled toward the roaring fire.

"Of course, Miss," The barkeep said, taking the coins and hobbling over Leolin and offered her the sack of floo powder from behind the bar. "Where to?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole," she said, taking a handful and preparing to throw it into the flames.

"Wait!" He cried, "Are you Miss Lefevre? I was meant to ask you when you came in but I'm afraid I quite forgot."

"I am," She said, fighting to keep her genetic French distain from colouring her voice.

"Arthur was in here this morning, said his floo was broken and to give you this when you came in."

He placed an odd plastic tube on the counter, and Leolin frowned at it, perplexed. She wasn't sure, but she thought it might be one of those muggle handheld lanterns. He waved his wand over the tube causing no change then looked at Leolin's expectantly. She dusted the floo powder off her hands and looked at him, not sure of what she was meant to do. He nodded with gusto, gesturing for her to pick up the lantern. She shifted her purse over her shoulder and tightened her grip on the trunk's handle. Not able to control herself, she sneered a little before reaching to touch the tube.

Instantly, she felt a nauseating jerk behind her navel. _Of course_, she thought

dryly, and she held onto her suitcase tight, unsure of what would happen if she let go of it midflight. Realizing she was slowing and should prepare to land but not knowing how to do so, she hit the grass with a thud, falling into a heaving, unattractive heap. As she struggled to her feet, she saw a group of people heading towards her, Ginny in the lead. Ginny took off at a run when Leolin landed, clearing the low wooden fence separating the Weasley's back garden from the field beyond with relative ease.

Ginny all but leapt into Leolin's arms, driving them both to the ground.

"Gods, you're finally here!" She cried almost triumphantly as they toppled. "We've been waiting all day!'

"I've been waiting all month," Leolin said squeezing Ginny as tightly as she could.

They stood and she hugged Ginny properly, then Hermione, and finally, much to the seeming chagrin of both parties, Ron. Only Harry stood back a ways, and he approached slowly with hands stuffed into pockets.

Leolin regarded him with bright eyes and he smiled crookedly at her.

"You alright, Leolin?" Ron said gruffly, trying not to be awkward.

Despite Ginny and Leolin's close friendship over the last five years and Leolin's blossoming romance with Harry, Ron had always had reservations about Leolin, seemingly half-convinced that she was a spy for Draco Malfoy. '_I'm telling you, she's his right hand man,_' Ron always grumbled. '_She's going to tell him all our quidditch plans.'_ This always made Harry laugh.

"Yeah great," Leolin said, nodding. "Thanks."

"Well you look lovely," Hermione offered, touching her arm, "If I'd traveled all day like you I'd look like a wet mop."

They laughed and Leolin felt her heart warm at this frivolity. She wanted very badly to be friends with Hermione and Ron; they were important to Harry and she wanted to make them important to her as well.

By this time, Harry'd reached the rest of the group, and he couldn't help smiling as Leolin surveyed him under long lashes.

Ginny glanced between them then elbowed Ron in the ribs as he started to speak again, causing him to swear.

"C'mon, let's go help Mum with dinner. So glad you're here!" She cried to Leolin. "We'll catch up tonight," She finished, her copper ponytail swinging as she spoke.

"Good to see you, Leolin," Hermione said kindly, and she pulled out her wand and levitated Leolin's bags so she wouldn't have to carry them.

"Thanks, both of you."

The girls and Ron retreated back down the hill, affording Harry and Leolin a bit of privacy. As Harry advanced, and Ginny called over her shoulder.

"And don't be too long; My Mum knows you're here, and if you aren't back soon she'll come looking for you."

"Jigger off," Leolin called congenially, not looking away from Harry

Only when they were finally alone did he speak.

"You alright?" He said, running a hair through his hair until it all stood on end.

"Brilliant. You?" She replied.

She took a step forward, biting her lip. He rewarded the action with a warm smile.

"Yeah, great."

"Good."

Having exchanged enough pleasantries, Harry smiled and leaned forward, pausing for a moment before his lips closed over hers. The kiss was tentative at first, as if Harry wasn't sure it was Leolin wanted. Leolin threaded a hand in his readily available black mop, pulling him down to kiss him more fully.

He laughed quietly against her lips before pulling away a bit."I missed you," He announced, taking her hand. "How was France?" She basked in his attention as he looked at her, smiling with eyes still closed.

"It was lovely. I met a lot of French gentleman and rarely left my boudoir."

"Hm," He said, still smiling. He'd never admit it, but Leolin thought she'd actually made him a bit jealous.

Harry and Leolin hadn't gotten around to…that yet, though it was increasingly on Leolin's mind. As predicted, dating Harry wasn't the blazing, passionate affair dating Draco would have been, but the fire was burning steadily, growing in heat all the time. They hadn't discussed it yet, but Leolin secretly hoped that when they got back to Hogwarts things might happen.

"It was fine," She amended. "My stepmum is pregnant."

"Boy or girl?"

"She doesn't want to know yet. I think boy, though. The trip was actually fun; I like spending time with my dad, and Amelie is…" Leolin paused, smiling to herself "I actually really like her."

"I told you that you would," Harry pointed out, brushing some hair from her face. Leolin shrugged then tipped her head back again, waiting for him to kiss her. He did so, his hand cupping her neck as she smiled against his lips.

"We should go back," Harry said at last, drawing his hands and on her back, careful not to let them slide too low. "Ginny wasn't lying; Molly will come out here."

She nodded, taking his hand and leading him happily towards the house.

"Wait," He said, pulling her back and putting his hands on her small waist.

"We're all going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday to shop and whatnot; we won't be back to The Burrow until supper. I thought maybe you and I could go off on our own for a bit."

Leolin smirked. That would have been an innuendo coming from anyone else. Harry was looking at her sincerely, though, and she wanted to kiss him again.

"What are we going to do 'on our own'?" she said coyly, stepping towards him again and looping her fingers around his beltloops.

"You're such a Slytherin," he said, smiling so broadly that small dimples appeared in his cheeks. "Do you know that?"

"That's part of what you adore about me!" She said, giving a mock bow. "C'mon, Race you!"

She took off, but he was quickly on her, shoving her slightly as he tore forward and cleared the fence with one clean jump.

"You're a bloody cheat, Potter," She cried, sprinting after him. "_You _should have been in Slytherin!"

"Not a chance!" He called over his shoulder, and she laughed, following him into the house.

Leolin was surprised and slightly intimidated when she realized that _all _of the Weasleys had been invited to dinner. Molly was standing at the stove making some kind of delicious something while her husband fiddled with a ridiculous-looking muggle object. At the table where Ron and his two twins brothers, as well as two elder brothers she didn't know. Perched on the lap of the elder was a petit woman with white-blonde hair, and it was obvious even from a distance that she was part veelan.

Before Leolin had a chance to speak or feel awkward, Harry took her hand and addressed the group.

"Hey you lot, this is my girlfriend, Leolin."

Leolin blushed, partially because now everyone was looking at her, but also because Harry had never called her that out loud before.

"She's pretty, Harry," One of the brothers called from the end of the table "Well done."

"Charles Fabian Weasley! How rude!" Molly nudged Harry out of the way to embrace Leolin.

"Hello, dear, so glad you could stay with us! It's so lovely to _finally_ meet you; Ginny's told us so many nice things about you. And Harry too, of course, though he's bit shy about the whole thing."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I really appreciate it."

"Oh no, Molly, please."

"Okay well then thank you…er…Molly."

Ginny's father was on his feet now, too, coming to vigorously shake her hand.

"Arthur Weasley. Nice to meet you! Ginbug never stops talking about you!"

"Well, thank you," Leolin said, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said, pulling the tube out of her pocket. "Here's your…er…"

"torch!" he finished happily. "Isn't it magnificent? Muggles use it to—"

He stopped when he noticed Molly glaring at him and took the proffered tube with another warm 'thanks'

"Alright, everyone, dinner's outside tonight. You boys go and set up the tables, if you please."

The brothers all smirked at each other, and Molly jammed a hand on either hip.

"And if I come out there and find those tables dueling again, so help me I will—"

"Love you too, Mum," One of the twins said, ruffling her hair and raising his eyebrows

conspiratorially at Leolin as he headed outside.

"Here," Ginny said, as Harry headed outside with the others, "We can take your stuff up."

She led Leolin up a set of rickety stairs to her bedroom, flinging her door open and flopping on the bed as Leolin came in and closed the door. Like any teenage witch's room, there were a fair number of famous wizards grinning down from the walls. Leolin picked up a glossy picture of the old Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood smiling and shaking hands with the Puddlemere United Coach.

"Don't tell Fred or George I have that," Ginny said, sitting up and biting her lip "They'd never let me live it down."

The walls also had many drawing Ginny had done, and Leolin smiled as she studied them all; Ginny was very talented.

"How was France?" Ginny asked, straightening a picture of Max Brankovitch, the brawny captain of the American national team. As she did, He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It was good, yeah," Leolin said. "I actually had a good time. I guess I don't have a stepmonster after all."

Ginny laughed. "Harry's missed you, I think. That, and he's sexually frustrated."

"Wind your neck in," Leolin said, laughing. "Don't worry about my boyfriend and his sexual needs."

"Does that mean you have then sorted, then?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I—" Leolin began, blushing furiously.

"Still not?" Ginny asked, hazel eyes glittering.

"What do you mean, 'still not'? I haven't seen him since the last time I saw you!"

"What are you waiting for? I mean, not to be indelicate, but it's neither of you's first time."

"How are you so sure that Harry slept with Cho Chang?" Leolin said, frowning.

"Harry told Hermione who told me, obviously. That's better though, isn't it? You wouldn't want to be his first time." Ginny wrinkled her nose. "It would be over in two seconds."

"Ginny!" Leolin laughed, hitting her with a pillow.

Ginny shrugged. "My first time with Dean, he had no bloody clue what he was doing. It was so awkward. Wasn't yours?"

Leolin flushed but said nothing. She was always very coy about her virginity.

"I've only been with two other people," she admitted. "The bloke I lost my virginity to and Teddy Nott who, believe me, knew what he was doing."

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. "Teach you everything he knows, did he? Harry's not going to know what hit him."

Leolin hit her with the pillow again "Ginny Weasley, you are so bad!"

"Keep me updated," Ginny said a bit more seriously.

Leolin blushed prettily again. "You know I'm going to tell you about it right after it happens," she said sheepily.

"You better!" Ginny said.

"Girls," Molly called. "Dinner's ready! Come down and help set the table!"

"Coming, Mum!" Ginny called back, and she took Leolin's hand.

"Come on. And I know it seems daunting, but don't worry, my brothers won't bite."

Leolin smiled because that was exactly what she had been thinking. Sometimes she thought she and Ginny might share some sort of low-level telepathic relationship.

The girls bounded down the stairs, nipping the piles of plates and napkins and carrying them outside. It seemed that despite Molly's warning, the boys had, in fact, made the tables duel, and now she was trying to coax the snarling picnic benches back to the ground, scolding the boys as she did so.

When they were finally calm enough to allow people to eat off them, a linen tablecloth was draped over the tables and they were piled with every kind of delicious food imaginable. Her mother wasn't much of a cook, so Leolin relished in the chance to sample Molly's amazing dishes.

"Harry did a rubbish job introducing you earlier," Ginny said as they all decided where they were going to sit. "Lai, that's Charlie," she said, gesturing to a tanned man at the end of the table "Suppose you already sort of know him since Mum yelled at him for thinking you were pretty."

Charlie waved with his fork, mouth already full with mashed potatoes. _Still so rude_, Molly cried, but Ginny ignored her and continued around.

"You know Fred and George already, of course" George gave her a mock salute while Fred put together his palms together and bowed dramatically. Leolin didn't know them very well, but she'd already decided she liked them.

"That's Bill," She said, gesturing to the tallest brother with a ponytail, "and that's his wife, Fleur."

They both smiled and she waved nervously, not sure what to say.

"And now you're part of the family," George said, yanking Ginny down and handing her a fork. "Shut up and let her eat."

Ginny took the fork and dug in huffily. Leolin came to sit between her and Harry, picking up her own fork and beginning to eat as well. She didn't know what she'd expected the food to be like, but the reality certainly far exceeded it, and she noticed how silent everyone besides the clanks and scrapes of forks and knives.

"So Leolin," Arthur said, putting down his knife and wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Gin-bug tells us you're from Wales?"

"My mum was born in Llangollen, yeah," Leolin replied, setting down hers as well. "My nain still lives in the manor there, but we don't go there much. So mostly we just stay in London. I was raised in London mostly. I only went to Wales on summer holiday."

"Just you and your parents then? No siblings?" Arthur asked

"Ah no," Leolin said, blushing. "Not my dad. He lives in France. He and my mum never married."

"He's French;" Ginny offered, smiling at Leolin, "he lives in Paris with his wife."

"Ah! What iz your family name?"

Leolin had forgotten the veelan woman was there she was so quiet, but now she perked up. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued eating while Leolin started speaking again.

"Um, Lefevre?" she said awkwardly. "My father's name is Adrien."

"Ah, oui! I know ze name. _Riches_, non?"

_Yes_, Leolin thought, _very wealthy_. She was glad this part was done in French, because she didn't want to embarrass the Weasleys.

"Oui," was all she said. Fleur smiled.

"We shall have to sit and talk sometime; I miss having someone to talk to in French. William is learning but…"

"I'm awful," Bill said, and Fleur smiled at him.

"I'd love to, yeah," Leolin said, unsure if she really would love to.

"So Leolin," Charlie cut in, leaning back in his chair. "Are you a Gryffindor, too? You look like you might be a Ravenclaw."

Leolin looked down at the table. For the very first time in her life, she wished she _was_ a Gryffindor.

"Slytherin, actually" she said, putting down her fork and pressing her palms into the table. No one reacted poorly to this, but she continued anyway "But my Mum was a Ravenclaw, and she's always warning me to stay away from the Malfoys?" Leolin said hopefully, trying to ingratiate herself.

"I'll drink to that," Charlie said.

"Here, here," George replied, raising his cup in fake toast. He and Fred clinked imaginary glasses from across the table, then both took a long drink.

"That's enough, you two," Molly said, frowning. "People can change, and I daresay we're doing a right side better now than we would have been if Lucius Malfoy hadn't stepped in."

Bill, unaffected by his mother's quais-patriotic rant, snorted into his goblet.

"How's that prat kid of his? He's your age, right Ron?"

"Stow it, Bill," Ginny said, jabbing him with her fork, "He's one of Leolin's friends!"

At this, everyone did look and Leolin and she shook her head, frowning.

"Oh no, we aren't friends," she amended quickly, "just teammates," She defended.

She glowered at Ginny, who gave Leolin a meaningful look. It never sat well with Ginny that Leolin hadn't told Harry about her extended courtship with Draco.

"So you play quidditch as well?" Arthur asked. "I'm wasn't much for the sport when I was a lad, but the boys and Ginny are mental for it."

"Yeah," Leolin said, "I play keeper. This will be my second year on the squad."

"Leolin is the first girl on the Slytherin team in like ten years, or something!" Ginny said, beaming.

"How are things looking this year?" Charlie asked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning so he could look at her. "Didn't you lot win the cup last year?"

Leolin glanced and the boys and Harry, unsure of how much she wanted to share with the competition.

"Yeah we did, but I'm not sure I should say. Draco would absolutely lose his mind if he heard I'd—"

"Oh, Draco," Fred asked in a fake husky voice. "Talk to him often over the holiday, do you?"

"Harry mate," George said, cuffing him on the shoulder, "better step up your game or your girl here is going to upgrade."

Everyone except Molly and Arthur laughed, and Leolin took Harry's hand under the table, leaning over to kiss his cheek even as her heart pounded in her ears. For a second she thought she'd been exposed.

"I'm not interested in Draco Malfoy; he's no Harry Potter."

Everyone awed, especially Molly, and Harry smiled even as he blushed.

Much to Leolin's pleasure, the conversation shifted away from her, and she got swept up in the magical world of the Weasleys, hearing all about Charlie's job in Romania and how Bill met Fleur through his curse-breaking gig at Gringotts. Leolin was surprised to find out that Ginny had yet another brother who was rarely mentioned but who Fred described as 'the stuffiest tosspot within the ten closest solar systems.'

By this time the dessert was finished, and everyone sat back a bit, full but satisfied.

When it became dusk, they began to clear the table, leaving the dishes to wash themselves in sink as they all paired off and headed to bed.

"G'Night, friends, Romans, countrymen," Fred called from the top of the stairs, positively gleeful, and Leolin looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

"It's from some old story picture my Dad made us watch."

"It's a called a film," Arthur called from the other room.

"Film, whatever," Ginny said, exasperated. "Fred and George thought it was so funny, I dunno why. Anyways, I'm gonna head upstairs. See you up there."

She smiled at Leolin then rounded up the stairs and Leolin, turned to Harry, who stood several stairs below her, enough that she could look slightly down at him.

"Good night," she said, and he smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight."

She leant down as he leaned up and their lips met. Leolin kissed him sweetly for a second or two before turning away and biting her lip

"See you tomorrow, then."

He smiled again, running a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're finally here."

"Me too," she agreed, eyes glittering. "See you in the morning."

He nodded, and watched her disappear up the stairs without further comment.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Again, Home Again

a/n: This chapter in particular REALLY needed fixing…

**Chapter 4: Home Again, Home Again**

The following day, Leolin sat across from Harry at Le Petite Fleur in Diagon Alley feeding him macaroons. Le Petite Fleur was a small French bakery that had just opened earlier in the summer, and Harry and Leolin had scored the last bistro table on the patio. Their various books were stacked beside them on the ground amidst with their apothecary parcels, all of whom had been wrapped. Amongst the mess was Leolin's new broom, a RazorPhoenix, which she'd been saving all year to buy.

"You're right," Harry said, leaning back and smiling at Leolin. "These are incredible."

She smiled back, popping a pink macaroon in her mouth. "I told you," she said, licking her fingers.

Harry watched her keenly, and Leolin felt herself blushing a little. She didn't know if she should make a show of it or simply stop altogether. She decided for a happy medium. She gave him a playful smirk as she licked her left forefinger. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. This was one of the first times they'd been alone together all summer. The last time they'd been alone, they'd gotten closer than ever before to having sex, but at the last minute Leolin told Harry she wanted to wait, and being the gentleman that he always was, he acquiesced. She had wondered all summer if that had been a mistake; Harry was too much of a nice guy to admit it, but she knew he'd been monstrously disappointed, and she didn't really blame him; they'd both been naked and panting when she asked him to stop.

Just then a waiter appeared, breaking the reverie.

"Anything else?" he asked politely. Leolin quickly pulled her finger from her lips

"Just the bill," Harry said, smiling.

"And a box to go?" Leolin said hopefully, trying her best to give puppy dog eyes. She knew she didn't have any and she usually loathed girls who tried to be cutesy, but it was worth a shot.

The man looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry laughed.

"And a box to go."

Leolin smiled and clapped her hands. "Thank you!"

The waiter nodded cordially. "Of course. I'll be back with both momentarily."

"You are so easy to please," Harry said when the man had gone, grinning at Leolin.

"Am I?" she asked coyly. "What can I say? I'm a girl of simply tastes."

"One of the things I adore about you," Harry said, leaning across the table to brush his lips against hers.

"You adore me?" she said as they pulled away.

Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled.

She gave a falsely pompous laugh. "Oh stop it darling, you're embarrassing me."

Harry laughed again, shaking his head. By then the waiter had returned. He placed the box in front of Leolin and the cheque in front of Harry. Harry glanced at it before throwing down a few coins and standing. He extended his hand to help Leolin stand as well. Just as they made to step off the covered patio onto the bustling street, a large, glossy eagle owl swooped over onto the patio, beating it's wings self-importantly before finally landing on the rail next to their table and squawking nastily.

"Bloody owl," Harry hissed, staring it down. It only cocked it head and hooted obnoxiously in response. "Bugger off!"

The owl clearly refused. Not having received the response it had wanted (though Leolin wasn't even sure what that response may be) it reached over and nipped her sharply on the finger, drawing blood.

"Damn it," she cried, sucking on the finger. The dark bird hooted again, indicating for the first time he has a parchment attached to his leg.

"What do I care?" she snapped. "You bit me. I don't care about your bloody letter."

It hooted again, eyes nasty. Leolin suddenly realized where she'd seen the wretched creature before, and her heart thudded wetly in her chest as Harry reached to get the parchment.

"I'll get it," she said hastily, batting his hand away.

"He's already bitten you once. You want another one?"

"It's fine," she said, grabbing the roll and unfolding the sealed parchment.

Leolin looked down at it. Penned in glistening onyx ink were the words: to my sexy girl. When she didn't immediately open it, Harry reached for it instead.

"Who's it from?"

Instinctually she held moved it away from his clutch, pressing it to her chest so he couldn't read it, trying to be flirtatious.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, giving him a coy smile. However, she still hadn't opened it.

"Well are you going to read it or what?" Harry laughed, watching as she broke the seal and scanned the note.

"And?" he asked.

"It's from Malfoy," she said simply.

Harry sneered in a way he rarely did. "Explains the bloody awful bird. What does he want?"

Leolin glanced down at the note again, fighting the urge to bit her lip. She knew that always made her look guilty.

_Leolin—_

_Ieaun Bird's officially in as the new seeker, you can see him fly on practice on Monday. Also, team meeting at nine tomorrow, there's a new schedule I want to go over. _

_DM_

_P.S. I'm in London tonight. Cancel your plans and I'll take you to the new oyster bar near Bellamy. I hear the food is sinful…_

Leolin tried not to flush; everyone knew oysters were supposed to be an aphrodisiac.

"It's just quidditch rot," she fibbed. "We've finally got a new seeker."

"Who is it?"

Leolin glared. "I hate when you ask me about quidditch. I never ask you about what's going on in the Gryffindor camp!"

"I'm just making conversation," Harry said peevishly. "How often does Malfoy write you?"

"Harry, relax," she said, feeling a bit guilty. It wasn't exactly as if his worry was unfounded. "We're just discussing this new seeker. Surely you can understand Draco's sense of urgency: this poor bloke has to match off with my excellent boyfriend in less than two months."

Harry rewarded this with a crooked smile.

"I love the idea of Malfoy in a tizzy."

"Honestly, both of you are children," Leolin muttered. "Do you have a quill? I need to reply."

Harry folded his arms across his chest. "Who, 'both of us'? And no, I haven't; not for Malfoy."

"Gah," Leolin growled, digging in her bag for quill and ink. "bloody children!"

"Don't compare me to him!" Harry cried indignantly

"Then don't act like him!" she snapped.

Finding what she was looking for, she hastily wrote back

_You may be in London, but I'm headed back to Ottery St. Catchpole tonight with Harry and the Weasleys. Also, I hate oysters; they do nothing for me._

_-Leolin_

Harry watched as she wrote, craning a bit to see. "Don't you trust me?" He asked innocently.

Leolin gave him a wary look as she refolded the note. "I know you were almost sorted into Slytherin," she said, making him laugh. "I can't take any chances. Draco would go completely mental."

She found some sealing wax, and, heating it with the tip of her wand, dropped a blob over Draco's fancy Malfoy seal.

"Give us your ring," she demanded, extending her hand to harry while the wax was still hot.

Harry gave a quizzical look, wrenching the Peverell family crest off his finger and handing it to her. It was a final momento from Dumblemore; a reward for Harry's discovery of his father's noble lineage.

Leolin blew on the face of the ring to clear any debris before pressing it into the wax.

"Better?" she asked, showing him the seal. Oh, Draco was going to go mad when he saw this… he'd know that Leolin was with Harry when she got the letter.

"Much," Harry said, smiling as she threw the letter carelessly at the eagle owl, who squawked before snapping up the letter and swooping off. Leolin languished under Harry's warm gaze for another second, giving him a somewhat sultry look across the table.

The check paid, they rose, and Leolin immediately crossed to Harry's embrace, giving him a short but sensuous kiss. This raised a few eyebrows among the older witches and wizards passing down the boulevard, and Leolin even heard one middle age witch give a quiet 'harumph' of disapproval. This made both Leolin and Harry laugh, though it admittedly drew them from the haze of desire which had momentarily engulfed them. The fire was burning hotter every day, and every day Leolin felt she had less and less reason not to give into it. They hadn't discussed it in ages—neither seemed particularly eager to be the first to bring it up—but they both knew it was only a matter of time.

They headed down the street hand in hand, enjoying the rare London sunshine and each other's company. Just as the rounded the corner past Ollivander's, they ran into Sirius Black as he stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry," he cried jovially. "Good, I was just looking for you! Have you got time for a pint? I was just cleaning out some old boxes in the attic yesterday and found something of your dad's I want to show you. Hello, Leolin," he finished, glancing at her.

"Um, hello…" Leolin said awkwardly, letting go of Harry's hand so he could embrace his godfather. She'd only met Sirius once in May when he'd come to fetch Harry from King's Cross, and she hadn't known how to address him then, either.

"Sirius," he said, as he and Harry parted. "You can call me Sirius." He turned to face her, a dark grin splitting across his face as he did so.

He was not perhaps as handsome as he had once been (Leolin's mother used to tell stories about him during their Hogwarts' days), but Sirius Black still had a charming, aristocratic look about him, and he loped with an easy grace that Leolin was sure had many a heart flutter. He was tall and rangy, similar to Harry, with dark hair which brushed his tall collar and an overall wolfish look. His teeth glinted as he smiled at her.

"You look just like your mum," he told her, smiling again as if remembering the Ariadne he knew. "Remus had such a crush on her when we were in school."

His look darkened somewhat as he mentioned his old friend, who now lay next to Dumbledore in a small cemetery in Hogsmeade. Seemingly a little pained, he turned back to Harry.

"So, that pint, then?"

Harry glanced at Leolin before giving an apologetic shrug. "I can't, Sirius. I promised Leolin I'd—"

"No, that's alright!" Leolin interjected, looking between the two men. "I don't want to interfere. Have a pint! Merlin, have several! I'll just go find Ginny and meet you back at the Burrow!"

Harry gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure?" He looked back at Sirius. Leolin could see in his eyes that he really wanted to go.

"Of course!" she said, brushing a kiss across his lips. "Have fun. I'll see you later."

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling broadly and kissing her again. "Tell Molly I'll be back in time for dinner."

"I will," she agreed, turning shyly to look at his godfather. "Nice seeing you…Sirius."

"Leolin," he said, giving a tip of his invisible cap. Leolin blushed before waving to Harry and watching them disappear through the front door of the Cauldron.

It was unlikely she was in, but Leolin decided to stop into Obscurus Books and see if her mother was working. Obscurus was an antique book dealer in Diagon Alley, and they traded in rare and often ancient manuscripts, vellums, and parchments. Ariande was currently on the hunt for one of the spell books Merlin had written while he was still in school at Hogwarts, and though she'd delayed her international search f while Leolin was home, Leolin had received a letter about a week ago saying that Ariadne was heading to the Isle of Skye to pick up the trail. Upon entering the shop, she found that her mother was still in Scotland, and she thanked the manager and left. Obscurus was snuggled right on the corner next to Knockturn, and as she took a left out the front door, she slammed solidly into someone who was striding up and out of the alley.

She began to mumble an apology to the arms which had kept her from falling, but when she realized they actually belonged to Draco Malfoy, the words died on her lips. He was wearing a tan trench coat and fitted charcoal slacks, looking like he'd just stepped from the glossy pages of a muggle fashion advert. Underneath the coat he wore a fitted gray sweater which frankly left little to the imagination. The definition of his sleek, powerful chest was obvious, and Leolin tried to find somewhere appropriate to rest her eyes without blushing.

"Oh, it's you," she said rather flatly, trying to brush his hand away from her waist as she looked down at her well-worn pumps. "That's just my luck."

"Well, if it isn't my favourite little liar," he said, his broad palm finding leverage against the small of her back to drag her a little closer, and forcing her to look up at him. "I thought your note said you weren't in London."

"I didn't say that," she replied, finding his wrist and pulling it away from her body. "I said I wouldn't be here tonight. I'm going back to the Weasley's in a little bit."

Draco's eyes left hers for the first time. He looked up, smirking over her shoulder.

"Where's St. Potter? Abandoned you already?"

He smirked back down at her, pulling the tail of her braid over her shoulder and rubbing the silky plait between thumb and forefinger. "What a pity."

"He's with his godfather," Leolin snapped breathlessly, flipping the braid behind her so he couldn't access it. "I'm meeting up with him later."

That was something of a lie, but Leolin had to think of something to get Draco off her back.

He gave a silky laugh, his diamond eyes glittering as he licked his full lips. "Good, then you still have time for me to take you to an early dinner. What have you got against oysters, anyhow?"

He intertwined their fingers and pulled her towards him so she to stumble to avoid smashing into him.

"Don't get handsy," she warned. "And they're gross, I don't know; I don't like the smell."

"Some people **love** the smell," he said suggestively raising his eyebrows at her. Draco had a knack for giving her a look which suggested that he knew exactly what she was going to look like naked. He was giving her that look now.

"Well I think it's foul," she said firmly, meeting his eye.

"Maybe you just need someone to educate your palette. Once you develop a taste for them, I swear you won't be able to get enough."

Leolin lip curled even as her cheeks flamed a pretty pink.

"Do you just live to be impertinent?" she demanded.

He laughed heartily. "That's not impertinence, darling; it's foreplay. Not surprising you've never heard of it considering you're dating the virgin wonder."

"Goodbye, Draco," she said firmly, flushing again as she turned away from him.

"So you're not going to deny he's a virgin? Interesting!"

"He isn't," she whispered emphatically, clenching her fists as she whipped around. She hoped to the stars no one was watching this exchange right now.

"But you haven't let him ring your bell yet, have you?" He said saucily, raising his eyebrows, and she fought the urge to slap him across the face.

"That's none of your business," she seethed, crossing her arms across her chest. Talking about sex with Draco made her feel exposed.

"I knew it," he said triumphantly, their height disparity allowing him a generous view down her blouse. She saw where he was looking and scowled. "Good. I don't fancy Potter's leftovers."

"Dream on, you little snake," she sneered, putting her palm over his face and gently pushing him away, making him laugh.

"I will," he promised, eyes hungry as he watched her retreat. "See you tomorrow."

"Sod off," she called casually over her shoulder, earning several more reproachful frowns. When she was about half a block down the way she looked back, only to find that he had already gone.

* * *

><p>Ugh" Ron said, leaning against the barrier between barriers 8 and 9 on the muggle side of King's Cross, periodically closing his eyes to keep the dizziness from toppling him. They'd gone through a whole case of Madame Adele's Cider the night before, and now everyone, including Hermione was feeling its effects.<p>

"Why did we drink so much last night?" Ron moaned. "Whose bloody stupid idea was that?"

"Oi, Ronald, why don't you say that a bit louder? I think there's a wee old man on Platform 3 that didn't hear you." Ginny hissed, gesturing to where her mother and father stood a few feet off.

"Sorry," he muttered, and the group once again fell silent.

"Gods," Harry said at last, "think of how loud it'll be on the other side. Ah, the owls! I've just thought of the owls! Imagine the bloody racket they'll make."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "at least on this side it's relatively—"

"MORNING FAMILY!" George bellowed, clapping Ron jovially on the back and giving him a vigorous shake. "Fred and I have had the most splendid of morning. Freddy, tell them what we had for breakfast."

"Greasy beef sandwich served in an aluminum bin lid! You lot should try it sometime; truly delectable."

Hermione, for all her normal composure, looked downright puce, and Leolin grabbed Harry's hand and went through the barrier before they could be further tormented.

As Harry had predicted, it was pandemonium on Platform 9 ¾ with hundreds of squealing students and screeching owls milling about.

"Find me a bin," Leolin demanded to Harry, "I really do think I'm going to vomit."

"Here," Hermione said, nudging Harry and giving him two viles of tangerine liquid, one for him and the other for Leolin's.

"What's this?" Ron demanded as Hermione handed him one.

"Pepper-up potion. I brewed it last night; I figured we'd feel this way in the morning."

"Well where's it been all this sodding time?" Ron demanded, uncorking his vile and draining it.

"Well I couldn't very well give it out when your parents were around!" Hermione said indignantly. " 'Here Ronald, have some potion for all that cider we drank with your underage sister last night.' Your Mum would have been through the roof. Or did you _want_ a human howler?"

"You could have at least slipped it in our pumpkin juice or something," Ginny pointed out gently, rubbing Hermione's back sympathetically. "Probably would have saved us a lot of hard feelings and near misses in the car."

"I…," Hermione's cheeks flushed. "I didn't think of that."

"No harm done," Leolin chirped, feeling so much better that she was almost giddy.

No longer nauseous, Leolin leant into Harry, laying her cheek on his chest her arms circling his waist. Apparently they were being furtively watched by the throng of students, because the action caused a stir, as laughs and whispers followed.

"Sodding get over it Hogwarts," Leolin growled, nestling against Harry's chest again. "We're dating now."

"Hey, let them look, the jealous sods," Harry said. "I don't mind."

Leolin smiled and puckered her lips, and Harry returned the gesture before bending to kiss her sweetly.

Finally, just as their friends seemed so uncomfortable they could barely stand it any longer, they broke away.

"I hate when you do that," Ron said, scowling.

"Sorry," Harry muttered unapologetically, still gazing at Leolin.

She could live off the look her was giving her, as if she was truly the only person on earth.

"Leolin," Ginny said, nudging Leolin then nodding her head forward "I think Malfoy might be looking for you."

Leolin gave Ginny a knowing glare before they all turned to look. Draco had just arrived with Blaise Zabini, and when he'd spotted Leolin he'd stopped what he was doing to simply stare. Leolin could tell from his expression he was imagining her naked, and she fretted if she didn't go over and talk to him he'd do something so explicit she'd be forced to explain herself.

"Oh blimey," she lied. "I promised him I'd bring him the plays I've been working on. Shit, I've forgotten them. You don't mind if I go over there do you? Just for a second, I swear," she said to Harry, already feeling nauseous from the lie. Harry's jaw clenched, but he swallowed whatever he was planning to say for Leolin's sake.

"Of course not," Harry said, smiling tightly. "Go ahead."

"Don't," Ron growled. "He's a prat, and I don't like the way he is looking at you."

"Oh Leolin!" Hermione cried delightedly, "Ron's becoming overprotective. You're really part of the family now!"

"Want to come, Gin?" Leolin asked, smirking. She was still a little miffed that Ginny'd drawn Harry's attention to Draco. "I'm sure Blaise would love to see you."

Ron growled, his fists clenching. It was no secret that Zabini had a lusty obsession with Ginny, and he took every available opportunity to leer at her. Ginny, for her part, adamantly hated him.

Ginny flushed. "Ugh. I wish he would drop dead. I wouldn't shag him if it were our job to repopulate the wizarding world."

Leolin wiggled her eyebrows at Ginny. "I would probably hold that judgment until you hear what the Slytherin girls say about him. Apparently, he can…"

"Behave, you lot," Hermione hissed. "Your Mum's coming over here."

"Oh dears," Molly said, hugging each in turn.

"I can't believe the summer's over! I'll miss you all!"

She reached Leolin. "So glad you came, Leolin! You're welcome any time, of course. Christmas, perhaps. And you three!" She said tearfully, turning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, hugging them all at once.

"You're last year at Hogwarts! My God, I can scarcely believe it! I remember when you were just…" She trailed off, bursting into joyful tears as Arthur patted her back.

"S'alright, Molly dear. Goodbye, children!" He said jovially. "See you all at Christmas. Be sure to write your Mum often, I hate watching her carry that damn clock around the house."

He shook Harry and Ron's hands then ruffled Ginny's hair.

"Lovely to meet you, Leolin," He said, "I agree with Molly; Visit anytime."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. I very much enjoyed my stay."

Here the scarlet steamer gave the five minute warning, and Leolin looked at Harry.

"I better grab Draco before we get on the train," she said, pecking him.

Ginny gestured towards the train. "C'mon! At this bloody rate, we'll gonna have to sit with Lavender and hear about the next moon cycle."

"Language, Ginevra," Molly scolded as Leolin hurried away.

Leolin waded through the surging crowd to where Draco stood leaning casually on the train. Blaise was next to him, though his jade eyes were still watching Ginny.

"Will you cut it out," she hissed at Draco when she was close enough. "Harry's going to know that something is up!"

"You still haven't told Potter about us?" He smiled, eyes glittering. "Oh Lefevre, you are swimming in _deep _waters."

"There's nothing to tell," she amended.

"Is there not?" he said, his tone a little darker. It scared her a bit. The train's whistle screamed again. "I can think of plenty of evidence to the contrary. Should I share?"

"Don't you dare!" she snapped, looking over her shoulder. Her friends had already disappeared onto the train through a door farther back.

"Drake," Blaise said in a lazy voice. "We have to go."

"This isn't over, sweetheart," Draco said nastily. "See you at dinner."

"Fuck off!" Leolin demanded as he disappeared through the closest door and she headed back to where she'd last s seen Ginny. She scrambled onto the train and into their compartment, watching as the twins stood waving from the platform, their arms around each other as they pretended to bawl.

"Goodbye, my doves!" George wailed, wiping at his dry eyes. "Do write us!"

"Miss you already!" Fred joined in, holding George tighter.

"Sod off!" Ron cried, and as the train pulled away and those on the platform disappeared from sight, they heard a faint, 'Ronald Weasley, language!'

* * *

><p>The journey and subsequent carriage ride were without incident and soon Leolin was sitting at the Slytherin table, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony. Unfortunately, Leolin had been forced to sit next to Malfoy, because she'd been lingering at the Gryffindor table until Headmistress McGonnagall had waived her off. When he saw her coming, Draco'd shoved Adrien Pucey away so the only available sit was at his left, and he smirked at her as she sank next to him. She looked imploringly over at Harry as the song began, and he winked.<p>

"Will you quit?" Malfoy said imperiously, "You're making some of us sick!"

She had the decency to glare at him, turning back and listening as Ruby Kent was sorted into Ravenclaw. As the table next to theirs clapped and cheered, Malfoy leaned in to whisper in her ear, his crisp breath touching her pulse point.

"I don't think I need to tell you his far below your station."

She sneered, turning to look him in the eye. "And I suppose you're more worthy"

"I'm glad you agree."

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"I wish you would. I guarantee you won't be dissappointed." His smile was arrogant and irritating beyond belief.

" Wanna bet?"

"Love to."

"Eat me."

"Yes ma'am. Sod dinner, let's leave now." His strong hand touched her leg, and she jerked it off.

"Honestly! Don't you ever get tired of this?" Leolin demanded hotly.

"Will you two shove it?" A pretty blonde hissed from farther down. "My little brother's about to be sorted!"

"You shove it," Draco sneered back, and she rolled her eyes.

The table third from the left cheered as he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Serves you right," Draco said nastily, and Adrien and Blaise laughed.

When the sorting concluded, Leolin was able to trick Daphne Greengrass into taking her place, much to Draco's chagrin, and was thus able to enjoy at least some semblance of peace during the meal. When she was done she threw down her napkin and rose.

"Night, nancies," She called to the boys as she shoved away from the table, and Draco caught her wrist across the table before she could straighten to full height.

"Where are you going? We have a quidditch meeting."

"Your note said nine."

"It's quarter til," he snapped glancing at his watch. "What the hell are you planning to accomplish in the next fifteen minutes."

"None of your business," she said saucily, looking over at the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately her implication, which had been designed to make him jealous, rebounded.

Draco glanced over, too, his handsome face splitting into a dazzling smile.

"_Fifteen _minutes? Potter's really cheating you, Lefevre. That's not even enough for proper oral. Merlin, he must _really _be shite."

"Grow up, Malfoy," she spit nastily, flushing.

"For you, darling? Always," He said, raising his eyebrows then indicating below his belt with silvery eyes before leering up at her again.

She wrinkled her nose. "You're foul."

"See you in…fourteen minutes. Give Potter our regards!"

Leolin blushed again, hunching her shoulders as the jeering Slytherin laughter followed her out of the hall.


	5. Chapter 4: The Descent Into Madness

.

**Chapter Four: The Descent Into Madness**

Leolin had forgotten how tedious she found schoolwork. Well, school in general, really. Somehow, she managed to be a very good student who levitated somewhere near the top of her class, but that didn't mean she enjoyed during work. She'd much rather do what she was doing now, which was laying on the ground with Ginny and company, idling running a hand through Harry's dark hair as he lay in lap. Ginny lounged next to them, picking flowers and shredding them. Farther off, Hermione sat reading an arithmancy tome while Ron sat and watched her.

"Gotta say," Ginny remarked, decimating another flower, "I don't much care for Peakes"

"You and me both," Leolin agreed. "Makes you wish McGonagall was teaching Transfiguration again."

"I'll drink to that," Ginny sighed, flopping back down again.

After Dumbledore's death, McGonagall naturally succeeded him, and thus Hogwarts found themselves in need of a new transfiguration professor. Everyone, especially the female population, was atwitter when McGonagall hired Tiran Peakes, a young, handsome, seemingly hip bloke from Belfast. However, this wonder soon faded, because being in Peakes' class proved to be nothing short of torture. He was curt and almost constantly biting towards the students, and insisted on assigning three times more work than was appropriate. He seemed to have taken a particular dislike to Leolin and Ginny, as Slytherin and Gryffindor always had the class together and they made every lesson into their own personal playtime.

"And Gods," Ginny continued, "He's the bleeding head of Gryffindor now, isn't he? He should like me on principle alone."

"Don't feel bad," Leolin said, "I think I'm the only Slytherin Snape truly loathes."

"That's because you're rubbish at Potions," Harry pointed out.

"Well then maybe I should have been a Ravenclaw, because Flitwick adores me."

"That's because you're brilliant at charms," Harry droned, nonplussed. "And did I really just hear you utter that phrase?'

"You're right," Leolin said, incredulous. "I can't believe I've gone and said that." She wrinkled her nose in genuine disgust.

"Honestly, how can you be so disdainful when the majority of your friends are Gryffindors?" Ron said, finally re-engaging with the group.

"That's fine for you lot," Leolin said, laughing as if it were obvious. "But c'mon! I mean, bleeding _Merlin_ was in Slytherin. You can't really beat that, can you?' She was being a bit haughty now, her French arrogance rising to the surface and colouring her velvety voice.

"Alright, Salazar Slytherin," Ron snapped, annoyed.

"Alright, Sandy Fanny," she shot back, her lip curling a bit. Things had been smooth between her and Ron for the majority of the summer, and the others sighed because spats like this always seemed to set them back a significant degree.

"I just can't bloody wait for Quidditch season," Ginny said, trying to steer away from the dumb argument. "When are your trials, Lai?"

"We aren't having them," Leolin replied. "Draco says he already built the team he wants and doesn't have time for '_pricks who can't play'_."

"You still the only girl, then?" Harry asked. Leolin frowned at him. She couldn't help it; she always felt like he was trying to cipher information out of her. She knew he wasn't though, and she forced the muscles clenched in her shoulders to slide down her back.

"Yeah," She said.

"I hope the boys don't give you too much trouble," Hermione said, speaking at last, though she hadn't looked up.

Ginny looked at Leolin who shook her head, because Lai feared that Ginny had noticed some of the recent exchanges between her and Malfoy.

"Nothing I can't handle. We had this girl at trials last year called Summer Brooks who was really good, and she was pretty too, so I thought for sure Draco would bring her on. Instead it's some fourth year named Ieaun Bird. He seems kinda poncy to me, but I guess Draco thinks he's a good flyer or whatever, so we'll see tomorrow."

"Let me know," Harry said raising his eyebrows. Leolin playfully pushed him out of her lap and inter the grass.

"Eat dirt, Potter."

"Let's go to lunch," Ron grumbled. "I'm starving, and I don't much fancy going to Binns' class on an empty stomach."

"Here, Here" Harry said, standing up then helping Leolin to stand as well. "C'mon, my little Slytherin Princess, come dine with the common folk."

"I had a huge breakfast," Leolin lied. "I'll see you later though. Maybe go flying a little bit."

"Yeah, alright," He said, bending to kiss her. She grabbed two tiny fists worth of tee-shirt on either side of his slight hips and his smiled. "Bye, then."

"Bye," she chorused, and the others began trudging back up the sloped lawn.

"Hey Gin," Leolin called, "Wait up a second, will you?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

Leolin tried not to appear visibly nervous, but she couldn't help from cracking her knuckles and shifting a bit from leg to leg.

"Alright, you _can't _tell Harry about what I'm about to tell you. He'd go mental if he heard and I don't really fancy a riot."

"Oh, go on, then," Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"Malfoy's at it again—about me and him. He's says he's—gah, I don't know, back on the hunt."

"I _knew _it!" Ginny hissed triumphantly.

Leolin look around to make sure no one had heard.

"Keep your voice down!"

"I bloody knew it!" Ginny repeated, poking Leolin in the chest. "I could tell by the way he was looking at you at King's Cross."

"Well, bully for you!" Leolin snapped, rubbing the spot when Ginny had jabbed her. "What do you want, a medal?"

"Has he been like this all summer?" Ginny asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"No, after I started dating Harry he wouldn't speak to me. When he did finally start writing me again, it was all about bloody quidditch. It wasn't until a month or so ago that he started back with all the 'you're mine and you know it' rot."

"He said that?" Ginny said, wrinkling her nose.

Leolin shrugged. "Think about who we're talking about. Of course he said that; he's _always _saying stuff like that."

"Ugh," Ginny groaned. "Why did you _ever _like him?"

"Besides the fact he's rich, clever, and handsome as shit? I have no idea."

Ginny gave her a wary look. "You do still—you know—have feeling for him though, do you?"

"No!" Leolin said indignantly. "Of course I don't! I'm with Harry now and I—"

Ginny smiled and raised her eyebrows. "You—?"

"I'm mad about him," Leolin finished, biting her lip and blushing a little. "Seriously, Harry's the only guy for me."

"Well, that's probably part of the problem," Ginny said, surveying her friend with a critical eye. "Look, Malfoy thought you were great and fit and whatever before all this started. Now, you've only gotten better looking and you're dating his worst enemy. If that doesn't make you more shaggable, what would?"

"Ah, you think I've gotten prettier? Thanks Gin," Leolin cooed, tugging Ginny into an embrace.

They rocked for a second before realize what idiots they must have seemed like and sobering up.

"Of course," Ginny said and Leolin 'ahhed' again. "But that's not the point! The problem is now you're stuck in the middle between Harry and Malfoy and you know how much they love fighting over toys and such".

Leolin gave a bland look, annoyed that she'd be compared to a plaything.

"Right," she said. "toys."

"Is he really bothering you?" Ginny said, looping her arm through Leolin's as they began to ascend back to the castle. "I mean, has he tried to touch you or force you or anything? If he has then you definitely should tell Harry."

"Are you effing crazy? Harry would _lose his mind_. Besides, Draco hasn't tried anything physical. Despite being the world's biggest bastard, I think he's too much of a gentleman to try force me. Besides, convincing me is his favourite part of the game. I think he lives to try and make me blush. Besides, it's not as if he's celibate while he waits. I heard him and Daphne Greengrass having sex in the common room three days ago."

"Merlin," Ginny said, sneering. "Could have done without that, thanks."

Leolin shrugged.

"Well, I still think you should tell Harry. His and Ron's death glares might help"

"I think they'd only make it more exciting for him."

"Then maybe it's time you made him blush."

"Sorry?"

"Think about it: he's used to being on the offensive. Take the power away from him and he'll have to think twice before getting so bold again. Seriously, _show _him that you are really with Harry now and that you're not his little creature anymore and he'll be forced to back off. Seriously, a little _'I'm a gorgeous fiend who you'd love to shag but I'm repulsed by you'_ can go a long way."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely! Do it at quidditch so you have an audience. Tease him and throw it back in his face. Show him that you're not a girl he can trifle with and he'll stop. Believe me, he's a bully; bullies act tough, but they can't take it nearly as well as they dish it out.

"I think you've missed your calling," Leolin said as they walked up the steps into the Transfiguration Courtyard. "You should've been a Slytherin."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "I would be really insulted, but I think you meant that in a nice away."

"Thanks, Gin." Leolin hugged her friend.

"Anytime. And let me know how it goes." She raised her eyebrows. "I adore watching that prat suffer."

"Yeah, alright, will do. And don't tell Harry, remember."

"Of course," Ginny assured her, and with one last squeeze of their hands, the parted company.

"Ginny, this is madness. I can't wear this to quidditch practice! I wouldn't wear this at a strip club!"

"Why not? Gods, don't start with the modesty now. It's so bloody annoying."

"First of all: me, modest? Get a grip; I'm the vainest person you know. Second of all, It's not that I don't want to prance around in this shorts, it's that I _can't_. Merlin, they're practically knickers! I'll be lucky if one of my bum cheeks doesn't slip out!"

"I can fix that," Ginny said, waving her wand at Leolin's miniscule shorts. "There. Now everything is sealed in tightly."

"The first practice is all running!" Leolin said, still turning this way and that in the mirror to ensure her entire bum was covered.  
>"I think that's perfect. No guy can resist watching a girl run, especially in nothing but a bra and spandex."<p>

"These aren't spandex; they're knickers."

"Even better."

"If this backfires, you and I aren't friends anymore, alright?"

"Oh ye of little faith!" Ginny said, watching as Leolin teased her hair a little with her wand and pulled into into a high ponytail.

"That's a girl!" Ginny said. "Show that stupid bastard just what he can't have."

Leolin laughed before stepping into her Slytherin tracksuit. Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"What time is practice? You probably ought to get going."

"Bollocks, you're right. Okay, I'll let you know how it goes. Merlin, wish me luck. I feel like I'm going to pass out"

"No, you'll be fine! And yes, _please_ let me know. Do a sketch, if you can."

Leolin laughed and gave Ginny a playful shove.

"Right," Leolin said when it was time for them to part ways. "See you on the other side."

Ginny gave a mock salute, before shooeing Leolin towards the pitch.

"You're late," Draco said as Leolin sauntered up.

"Wind your neck in, Malfoy. Practice doesn't start for five more minutes."

"And yet all the lads are here."

"Well I'm not a lad, am I?" She sneered, cocking her left hip to the side in a stance that was almost a pose.

He raised his eyebrows, and licked his lips as they sailed into a smirk. "Most certainly not."

Leolin forced down the blush his look had elicited, thinking about what Ginny had told her.

"Where have you been?" Draco said as he watched her set down her bag and trade her trainers for spikes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said as saucily as she could. She raised her eyebrows at him and bit her lip. This made his look darken a touch, and Leolin knew she was getting the desired effect: he was jealous.

"I would like to know; that's why I asked."

She stood, pretending to be non-chalant. She saw Ieaun Bird standing behind Liam Faulkner, one of the beaters. He was a slight fourth year who Leolin had always thought was more Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Apparently though, he was a brilliant cheat in class and something of a professional thief, and she supposed that was cunning enough to justify his placement, though looking at him now, she stood rather firm in her Hufflepuff call.

"You alright, Bird?"

"Fine, thanks." He had a throaty voice that was also somewhat slick, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Splendid."

"Lefevre," Malfoy said in a clipped voice, "Why are you late?"

"I was with Harry," she said flippantly, heart beating faster in her chest. She was both exhilarated and a little nervous.

"Doing what?" Draco grit out.

"Honestly Malfoy," she said, unzipping her jacket and giving him and the other the first taste of her sinful ensemble. "It's not polite to pry into a lady's personal affairs."

A quiet nervous laughter spread through the group as she stepped out of the suit bottoms and tossed them to Draco. He was seething but silent as she took one more step forward. "I think you know why I was late." Surprised by her own boldness, she winked before attempting to saunter away. So far, so good.

There was silent for a moment before Leon, Liam's brother, blurted "Bloody Hell."

Blaise and Pucey looked away at once, and Ieaun, not sure what to do with himself, just stared. Adrien slapped him upside the head and his eyes fell the grass. Only Draco didn't move, but his eyes went from her trainers to her teased ponytail. His eyes weren't smug like they usually were, and she actually thought he looked sort of angry. No, not angry, she amended, _hungry_. He hadn't eaten in several days and she was grade A beef. He sauntered towards her, standing so close her chest was almost brushing his.

"Nice getup," He said, his eyes still burning. He hadn't moved, but for a moment Leolin thought he was going to slap her.

She took a step back. "You're not wearing a shirt," She said as she gestured to his bare chest and shorts slung so low she could see the v cut of his hips. "Why should I?"

"I don't have a rack. Let's start there."

Liam stifled a laugh as Leolin glared at him. Draco abruptly turned, shoving Blaise and indicating practice was starting.

"You can wear whatever you bloody want to practice, Lefevre. In fact, I think everyone is probably enjoying the view. But I swear, if one of those things bounces up and knocks you out, I'm just gonna leave you here."

All the boys laughed at this, and Leon clapped Draco on the black, who was smirking sinfully.

"Alright gents, four miles single file. Drop out and you owe me four more." This seemed to be directly at Bird, who was still distracted by Leolin.

"Chirp Chirp, Bird!" Draco snapped and Ieaun fell in line behind Adrian.

Leolin moved to stand behind him, feeling decidedly less empowered, when Draco shook his head.

"C'mon Lefevre," He mocked, finally hitting his stride after the bludger she'd thrown him "Ladies first."

He gestured chivalrously to the space in front of him. Annoyed but proud, she sauntered up, giving him a fake smile.

"What a gentleman you are, Malfoy."

"Just move it." He gave her a gentle push and she started running at a decent clip, but he was close behind her.

"On second thought: excellent choice, Leolin. Your arse looks exquisite in those…well they aren't really shorts, are they? Knickers, then."

She only ran faster, and she could hear groans from behind her as the boys fought to keep up. After the run around the grounds they did some sprints on the pitch, working until the sun dusted the horizon.

Draco finally called it quits. "Brooms tomorrow, boys, we play Ravenclaw in a week and I don't want _any_ mistakes on the pitch." He grabbed Ieaun by his shirt. He struggled against Draco's grasp, but Draco was insistent, shaking Ieaun vigorously. "That means you, Bird."

"Yeah, alright!" Ieaun jerked away irritably, straightening his tee shirt and scowling.

" Ah c'mon, squirt," Adrian said, ruffling Bird's hair as they started away. Leolin slipped back into her pants and stuffed the jacket in her bag, too hot to wear it yet. She made to follow the others, but Draco grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him

"Lefevre, I swear that if you _ever_ wear this little get-up to practice again, I will fuck you in two until you beg me for more."

He was being cruel again, his eyes in no way merry as he crushed her arm so hard she knew it would bruise. Forgetting the discomfort, she worried how she'd explain the mark to Harry.

"You're a pig," She hissed wrenching away.

He smirked arrogantly, folding toned arms over his perfect chest.

"You know what that outfit says? _'come fuck me'_; next time you try to rattle my cage, Lefevre, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I didn't wear this for you," she said lamely.

"The hell you didn't," he said leering at her again. "I know you are Potter aren't shagging. He would have fainted if he saw you in that."

"Get over it!" she cried angrily. "I'm with Harry now."

"For now," he sneered, giving her one last smouldering leer before turning his back on her starting up towards the castle. "Don't fuck with me again, Lefevre." He called over his shoulder.

Leolin huffed, flopping down on the pitch.

"Oh, and Leolin?" he said, stopping a ways up the hill and smiling down at her. Much of the malice had bled from his face, and his smile was admittedly a little breath-taking.

"What?" She snapped, shouldering her own bag but heading in a different direction.

"I can see your nipples through that bra," he purred, giving her a salacious wink.

"You nobhead!" She picked up a rock and threw it at him, growling in frustration as he easily dodged it and sauntered away.


	6. Chapter 5: Dive

**Chapter Five: Dive**

"So how are things," Ginny whispered as she and Leolin attempted to transfigure an hourglass into a pocket watch during a Friday afternoon Transfiguration class. "With you and Malfoy, I mean."

"I dunno," Leolin muttered back, shaking her watch in an attempt to hide the sand in its face. "Better, I guess. Or worse. I dunno, it's really frustrating. He was so bloody mad about the whole quidditch thing because he thought he lost face in front of the boys, so he was really mean about it. He's shut up since then, but he's been a proper arse on the pitch and he's—"

Leolin shut her mouth as she saw Peakes approaching, waving her wand and reciting the proper incantation. Her pocket watch leapt into an elegant cylinder, though it continued to omit a faint ticking.

"Not bad, Miss Lefevre, though it could be a lot better if you and Miss Weasley desisted in your inane chatter and actually paid attention."

"Yes, professor," She said, and Peakes gave another scowl then continued past them to chastise Astoria Greengrass's hourglass, which was full of cogs instead of sand.

"He's what?" Ginny pressed, eager to resume their earlier gossip.

"Huh?" Leolin said, watching Peakes' progress around the room and making sure he was coming back.

"You said Malfoy's been a prick on the pitch and he's—and then you stopped."

"Oh," Leolin said, "He's always watching me. I swear I feel him looking at me every when he isn't around. It's so bloody distracting! And it's kind of…unnerving." She blushed, deciding not to tell Ginny how sexually-charged every look was.

"Lai, you've got to tell Harry!"

"For the millionth time, I can't! He would go off his trolly, and I don't want him to get in trouble for pummeling Malfoy into a bloody pulp."

Ginny looked dubious. "Alright, but I honestly think you are making a mistake. Harry's your boyfriend; you ought to be honest with him. If he finds out about all this from someone else, he's gonna think something is going on. Speaking of, _is _something going on?"

Leolin snorted. "Of course not! You know how I feel about that tosspot."

"Well, I know how you felt about him six months ago. Remember? You said you thought you might be falling in love with him. I absolutely remember that."

"That was forever ago," Lai snapped hastily. "I'm done with all that. I _chose _Harry! Honestly, there might have been a time when I wanted to be with Draco, but that time is over. I'm with Harry now, and he's amazing, and—"

"And?" Ginny pressed, smiling. Leolin blushed.

"And I really like him."

"You're lame; just admit you love him." Ginny answered, beginning to repack her bag as Peakes rattling off several assignments to be due on Monday.

"Thank God tomorrow is Saturday," Ginny said, giving Peakes an evil glare as he smoothed back his tawny hair self-importantly and smiled to himself. "I am ready for some Quidditch. How do you think you'll stack up against Ravenclaw?"

Leolin shrugged. "I think we have as good a chance as ever. Only problem is gonna be Bird. He's good, but there is no way he can outplay Lord."

Isobel Lord was the Ravenclaw seeker, and besides Harry she was undoubtedly the best seeker at Hogwarts. She was gorgeous, too, but also a slag, and Leolin and Ginny hated her on principle.

"Ugh, that bitch again. I hate that she's talented. It's infuriating."

"Agreed," Leolin said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking with Ginny out of class. "So pretty much our only hope is scoring a billion points off of Terry Boot and hoping I don't let more than five quaffles by the whole game."

"Well," Ginny said, "I'd say you have nothing to worry about, then."

"Hope so," Leolin laughed, "Don't really fancy listening to Malfoy whine until the next match."

Ginny laughed.

"What about Corner?" Leolin asked, nudging Ginny slightly. Things had been traditionally pretty casual between Michael Corner and Ginny, but it seemed that their relationship had been growing more serious since the beginning of summer. Ron hated him, of course, and Harry didn't seem to love him either, but from where Leolin stood he was pretty alright, and she thought he was good for Ginny. At the very least, he was good-looking enough.

"Oh," Ginny said, laughing "This Ieaun Bird thing has put Mike in a right state. He talks about him all the time, and I think he thinks about him even more. He will bring him up at the most random times. It's a bit annoying, really."

Leolin exhaled a breath through her pursed lips, shaking her head. "I wish all that fear was justified. At this point, I think Draco's just hoping he doesn't bloody faint when he gets on the pitch. Don't tell Michael I said that," she added as an afterthought.

Ginny laughed "I won't. If it wasn't so pathetic, it would be funny how worried he is. Want to grab dinner later?"

"Yeah, I am just gonna do a bit of work then I have an hour-long flying practice then I'm done for the night."

"Great," Ginny said, "I'll tell Harry."

"Cheers," Leolin said, and waved to Ginny as she walked in the opposite direction towards the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>It was customary on the day of a match that a team arrive to breakfast at the same time and eat together. Leolin, however, was happy to ignore this tradition. Harry had a great little hiding spot way up in the North tower, and sometimes they would sneak out after hours with blankets and spend the night. It was a small room hidden space about divination room that could only be accessed via a rickety ladder, but the view was well worth it. It was adorned bordering on bare, with nothing but wood for flooring and nothing by heavy exposed rafters above. On the walls were four stained glass windows, each one depicting one of the four founders. Doctored light feel through each, making the room glow warmly.<p>

Harry had just returned with some breakfast from the kitchens, and he and Leolin lay next to each other on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and eating grapes.

"You ready?" Harry asked, plucking a grape off the plate and popping it into his mouth.

"I think so, yeah," she said. "We better be. We've been working like mad at practice. I'll be annoyed if we lose now. Not to mention Malfoy. He'll be furious." She was quiet for a second before laughing.

"What?" Harry asked, laughing too.

"He's going to go _mental _when he finds out where I've been," she saying, taking a piece of bacon off the plate. "I was meant to be at breakfast half hour ago."

Harry laughed again, this time more heartily. "He can bloody eat his heart out."

"I'll be lucky if he doesn't eat mine. He gets a bit batty about quidditch."

"Are you sure he isn't just jealous?"

This caught Leolin's attention, and her pulsed raced as she fought to remain casual. She rolled onto her stomach so she could look him in the eye before putting another grape in her mouth to buy herself a little time.

"What makes you say that?" Leolin said when she'd swallowed the grape. She reached for another piece of bacon to occupy her hands.

"Don't be mad," Harry said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Why? I'm not mad. What do you mean?"

The questions tumbled awkwardly from her lips before she could staunch their flow.

"Ginny told me she thinks that Malfoy might have some kind of crush on you."

"What?" Leolin demanded. "She _told_ you that?"

"Look, don't be mad—"

Leolin rolled onto her back again.

"I'm not mad."

"Darling," Harry said, scooting closer and leaning over so he could make eye contact with her. She kept her gaze elusive until she was sure she could control what Harry was going to see when he looked into her eyes. "It's okay if it's true. You can tell me, you know."

"I know it's okay!" Leolin said a bit too hastily.

"Well, is it true, then?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"I mean—I guess."

"You guess he does or you guess you don't know?"

"I guess he _might_," Leolin amended, an arsenic-esque guilt burning in her throat. This was her chance; she ought to just tell Harry the whole truth now. She stuffed another piece of bacon in her mouth instead.

Harry only raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know what he's thinking!" Leolin burst. "Honestly, I don't care, either. You're my boyfriend and I want you and everything else is irrelevant."

"He hasn't tried anything with you, has he?" Harry asked tentatively, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Leolin could hear Draco's voice in her mind: _I will fuck you in two until you beg me for more_.

"No," Leolin said. "He hasn't laid a finger on me."

Technically that was true. He hadn't _done_ anything explicit. Leolin was relieved Harry hadn't asked if Draco had said anything to her. That was a completely different story.

"Anyways," she said, gazing up at him. "I really don't want to talk about Malfoy anymore. Please."

Harry nodded, his dark hair falling forward as he smile down at her. "Alright. What should we talk about, then?"

"I don't know," she said coyly, picking the last strawberry off the plate and eating it. Harry watched intently.

"What time do you have to be on the pitch?" He asked, pushing the plate off food away and rolling up so that his hands were braced on either side of Leolin's shoulders.

"Not for another half hour," she said a bit breathlessly.

He responded by leaning forward to kiss her softly. As always, it was tentative at first, as if asking permission. However, when Leolin tangled her hands in his hair, he responded more enthusiastically. She let her fingers slide from his neck down his strong arms, trying desperately to forget about the conversation they just had and focus on how good his lips felt against hers.

Slowly, gently, his hands found the hem of her t-shirt, and she raised her arms over her head as he pulled it off. He looked down at her reverently before dipping to kiss her again. After a minute his lips alighted from hers and touched on her neck instead. She gave a small breathy sigh, pushing her own small palms up his taut stomach. He understood her intention and allowed her to take his jumper off him. He was skinnier than Draco and not nearly as chiseled, but his body was athletic none the less, and his skin was soft and smooth. Leolin pulled him down so his torso was crushed to hers, and she wrapped her legs around his waist for leverage before rolling onto top so he was the one on his back. She exerted pressure by rolling her hips a bit as they continued to kiss, their breathing growing increasingly laboured.

"What time is it?" he gasped, his hands falling to her hips as she gyrated. She could feel him growing beneath her, and the thought of it made her blush. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen or touched it before, but the memory of Draco was still hanging in the air, and Leolin felt as if he were watching them now.

"I don't know," she whispered. She didn't want to think about quidditch just then. She wanted to focus what might happen next.

He reached a hand up to cup her through her bra, his eyes fluttering closed as she continued her machinations.

"Do we have time?" he asked, sitting up a bit to kiss her and fiddle with the clasp. It took him a few seconds, but finally he was able to manage it, and he gently pulled the straps down her arm.

He didn't immediately look down. Instead, he maintained eye contact for a moment, perhaps trying to silently communicate how much he wanted her. Finally, though, his gaze dipped to the tantalizing view at eye level.

"I don't know," she admitted. For all she was aware, the match had already started. At this point, she didn't really care.

Harry had begun dropping lazy kisses down her torso, and it was clouding all rational thought. She tugged his hair as he gently nudged her back, his kisses falling lower and lower.

"Harry," she begged quietly, splaying her legs to admit him in his descent.

He prompted her to lift her hips so he could pull down her leggings. She had to close her eyes to stave off the embarrassment she felt at seeing his dark head framed by her creamy thighs. Like his kisses, the first touch of his tongue was hesitant. However, his next was bold, and Leolin draped her feet over his shoulders as he continued to work, trying not to make any embarrassing noises.

"Harry," she said again, more urgently this time. He seemed to understand what she meant, because he rose onto his hands again, wrestling out of his socks and jeans and before settling between her legs again, this time on his knees.

He looked down at her, biting his lip as he admired the sheen of sweat on her heaving chest and the way her dark hair was fanned out behind her.

"I want you," he admitted. "Tell me you want me, too."

"I want you," she said, reaching forward to trace her fingers down his belly as if to prove it. However, before he could move to touch her in any sort of meaningful away again, a loud rapping sounded at the window depicting Salazar Slytherin, which faced East towards the quidditch pitch.

They both started in surprise, Leolin covered her breasts as they looked up. Even through the glass, Draco Malfoy's bird was unmistakable. It gave a nasty cry, its wings beating furiously as it glared at them. Leolin realized the bird wasn't even an owl; it was a large hawk. She didn't know why but that was unnerving.

"Fuck!" she cried, rolling over to grab Harry's discarded watch. It was ten til seven. Warm-ups started in ten minutes; she'd completely missed team breakfast.

"Fuck," she said again, gathering her stuff and throwing it on. Thank God she'd brought her kit and broom with her. "I'm late. Shit, Malfoy is going to murder me. Shit shit shit!"

After a moment she remembered what was going on and she looked down at Harry, who was still sitting naked on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, bending to kiss him. He was trying to hide it, but she could tell her was still aroused, which made her feel worse. "I will make this up to you tonight I swear!"

Harry gave a feeble laugh. "It's fine, don't worry. It's not your fault."

"It is my fault! I should have looked at the time before I let you—"

He stood, taking her into his arms. "Lai, it's fine. Go beat those Ravenclaw bell-ends. We can continue this later."

"We will," she promised. "I promise we will."

With that she skidded down the ladder, tearing down the nearest corridor and hoping to Merlin Draco wouldn't guess where she'd been.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late," She cried breathlessly as she burst into the boy's locker room. Everyone was already dressed and assembled. There were grumbles when she entered.<p>

"Where the _fuck _have you been?" Draco growled. "You missed breakfast."

"Sorry, I forgot to set an alarm."

He gave another frustrated growl "Don't lie to me, Lefevre."

"Do you really want me to say it, then? It seems like you already know the answer." She hadn't meant it as a barb, but it certainly presented itself that way, and the others all looked away to avoid getting ensnared in some sort of blowout argument, if one should arise.

"I'll deal with you later," Draco shot back. The sounds from the pitch were growing, signaling that the announcer Kai Morris, a wiley fifth year Gryffindor, had taken his seat and was ready to announce the teams.

The team tightened into a knot, each person looping an arm around the shoulders of those next to them to form a tightly woven circle. They all bent their heads as if they were about to pray.

"Alright lads…and Lefevre," He nodded his head at Leolin like she didn't matter and she rolled her eyes. "First game of the season. We come out of the gate strong and we never give an inch, yeah? Bird, Isobel has bloody brilliant vision, but you're the better flyer, so you stay close to her and if she starts diving, you better fucking be there."

Ieaun nodded, and Adrien clapped him on the back reassuringly.

"Brilliant. Let's spill some Ravenclaw blood, boys!"

The team began whooping and hollering, carrying on like caged animals to ready join the fight. Everyone nipped their brooms and headed for the landing platform suspended above the pitch, waiting. Leolin moved to join them but Malfoy grabbed her by the crook of her elbow, simultaneously spinning her around and pulling her back to give them some privacy.

"Get off me—" She started, but he tossed his head back and forth.

"Just fucking listen, alright?" He waited for her to rebel again but she only crossed her arms over her chest sullenly, so he continued. "You've been in a right foul mood since practice last week, and I want you to know if you act like that during the game we're going to lose."

"You have got to be kidding me! You threaten to rape me and now I'm the villain for bringing the team down?"

"Look," he seethed, running a hand through his hair and making the long pieces on top stand up. He did have admittedly fantastic hair. "I get it; you're mad about what I said. That's fine, I really don't care. Just please, don't take it out on the team." There was a note of real sincerity in his voice, and she knew no matter how much of a bastard he was, he wanted the others to taste success as much as he wanted to taste it himself.

Seeing that he'd made no progress, he rolled his eyes "I'm sorry, alright?"

"I'm sorry…"

He clenched his jaw, eyes glittering as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry I lost my cool. I shouldn't have been so…vulgar."

Leolin waited for more, but it was evident that was all she was going to get, so she accepted it.

"Yeah, alright," She said, pleased by his admission. "And I never planned on slacking today."

"Good," He said, pushing off the wall he'd be leaning on and indicating she follow. Just as he passed her, though, he pinned her back against the wall by leaning towards her, and when she turned her head away to stubbornly avoid his gaze, He brought his lips to her ear.  
>"But I don't tolerate dissenters in the ranks, Lefevre," he breathed, "so I expect you to make this morning up to me. Let me know if you want suggestions."<p>

"Get off," she sneered, pushing him.

He winked and sauntered away to join his lads, clearly pleased he'd got the last word in. Sullen, Leolin followed. She had little time to pout, though, because the boys were already mounting their brooms and preparing for the customary warm-up lap. The kicked off with precision, forming a tight v and zipping around the station to raucous Slytherin cheers. Immediately, Morris' voice echoed above the tumult.

"AND HERE THEY ARE, THE SLYTHERIN TEAM. Draco Malfoy's at the head, serving as lead chaser and captain for the second year in a row. Flanking him will be sixth year Adrien Pucey on his left and friend and fellow seventh year Blaise Zabini on his right. Beating this season will be Liam Faulkner and little brother Leon, both of whom look bigger and bulkier than last year."

This inspired a round of cheers from the crowd and Liam and Leon high-fived, cupping their hands and calling out cheers to the stands.

"Keeping, of course, is sixth year Leolin Lefevre, who was and continues to be the only female on this team. Finally is the newbie Ieaun Bird, whose making his Slytherin debut as seeker. I have to say, this team looks perfect, although there have been a lot of rumours about fights between Malfoy and Lefevre. If those two can't pull it together and get along, then I think Roger Davies and his team will have no problem dominating today."

Peakes, who was overseeing Morris, put a hand over the microphone, hissing, "Mr. Morris, this a quidditch game, not an issue of Witch Weekly. Keep you trite gossip to yourself!"

"Right," Kai said when the microphone was his again. "I've been ordered by Professor Peakes not to discuss the matter anymore, but please folks, bare it in mind as the game goes on."

"MORRIS—"

"and Madame Hooch is taking the field, and Malfoy is shaking Davies' hand. Is it my imagination, or does he look even taller than last year? That wasn't gossip, professor, height could prove an advantage for him in the game! And the players are in the sky and…the quaffle is up…Malfoy comes up with it and is heading towards the hoops…Ooh nice clean shot, Slytherin is on the board with ten points."

The game persisted, and after an two and a quarter hours of epic battle, the score stood at 270, 110 in Slytherin's favour. However, Bird had been playing weak all game, and it was only a matter of time before Lord caught the snitch. Leolin felt the pressure of the situation stacking on her back, and she tried to focus, ignoring Morris' voice as it echoed above her.

"It's really been a great day for Slytherin both offensively and defensively. Terry Boot has been dominated pretty handily by Draco Malfoy, and despite Davies' new playbook, which is quite honestly a work of art, Lefevre has kept him on a short leash. Bird, however, continues to struggle. We've seen none of the brilliant flying we were promised, and compared to Lord, he's out of his depth. Wait! Lord's seen the snitch! And Bird's on her tail, but she's got a pretty sizable lead, and oh my Gods now Davies is baring down on Lefevre! If Bird catches the snitch Slytherin wins by a long shot, but if Lord does and Davies' scores, Ravenclaw will tie it up. In plain English folks, Lord needs to catch the snitch, but only after Davies scores."

Leolin watched Davies make his way down the pitch, dodging bludgers from Liam and Leon, diving under Blaise, and smashing into Pucey, sending him reeling into the Hufflepuff stands. It was only him and her, and he was coming in fast. He was headed straight for her undefended left hoop, and she came wide, easily covering both left and middle as his arm swung up and out. Except, he wasn't aiming for the left hoop. Now the right hoop was wide open and he flung the quaffle using mostly wrist strength, and it zipped sideways. Even from a distance, she could see it was going in. She tried to block out the sound of Morris as he described Isobel Lord baring down on the snitch, Bird two broom-lengths behind. If she didn't make this catch, it was shootout, and the momentum, so crucial in sudden death, would be in Ravenclaw's favour. No, she didn't want that, couldn't _have _that.

She tore towards the right hoop, reaching as the quaffle approached the hole. She was three or so feet short, though, and there was no time because Lord had just grabbed the snitch and the quaffle was just nearly there. Acting on blind instinct, she jumped up, kicking off the handle of her broom for momentum and snatching the quaffle mid-air. She could hear Morris now, and he, like the rest of the stadium, was going mad.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? DID. YOU. SEE. **THAT**? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THAT WAS AMAZING! SUPERB TENDING BY LEOLIN LEFEVRE, SLYTHERIN BY TEN!"

Leolin wanted to rejoice in the praise, but she realized suddenly that she was in free-fall, and plummeting quickly to the ground. The crowd seemed to realize too because they were on their feet, and there were screams and shouts. Somewhere not too far below her, Leolin could hear Hooch, but still she hadn't slowed. Time seemed to slow, and the only sound she could hear was the insane samba of her heart.

THUD. Leolin felt herself collide with something solid, knocking the wind out of her. Not something—she realized—someone. Malfoy had swooped underneath her, saving her from the dive. She must have been crying, because he held her tightly with his free hand, his voice calm but serious.

"I've got you, Leolin. It's alright; I've got you."

She wanted to laugh she was so relieved but instead she tried to help Malfoy land them smoothly. The gravitational significance of her fall had unsettled the balance of the broom, and though they slowed considerably, they too were falling. He fell heavily on top of her when they hit the turf, but then they were up in a second, and Malfoy grabbed her face in his hands and touching his forehead to hers, both heaving and laughing and smiling at each other, saying things that no one else could here. Their landing and subsequent embrace send an uproar through the crowd, and Leolin felt content to stay where she was forever, beaming and basking in Malfoy's radiant gaze, all traces of fighting or tension long forgotten.

"I can't believe you did that, you bloody crazy girl," he whispered, smiling at her. He was still holding her face in his hands and beaming down at her. It was rare that he genuinely smiled, and it made Leolin's heart fall into her stomach. It was painfully handsome.

"I knew you'd kill me if I'd let it go to shoot-out," she breathed. She had two fistfuls of his kit she was holding on so tight that her knuckles were white. It was almost as if her falling had erased every single person off the earth except Draco. The crowd thronged around them, but neither seemed to notice.

"I'd have killed you if you'd died," he said quietly, touching his forehead to hers. "Don't scare me like that, Lefevre."

"I wouldn't want to fuck with your perfect season," she quipped, meeting his glimmering gaze.

He laughed, eyes dancing across her muddy face. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Thanks for having my back."

"I always keep an eye out for you, kid," he said, biting his lip as he looked at her own. "You know that. Merlin, you were fucking brilliant today."

The words struck an oddly tender place in her chest, and she reached a tentative hand up to push his dirt-streaked hair from his forehead.

"Lefevre," Adrien Pucey called, breaking her reverie. Leolin retracted her hand at once. "Potter's looking for you."

Leolin broke from Draco's embrace just as Harry emerged, and she tore away from Draco's side to leap into Harry's outstretched arms, kissing and kissing and kissing him. He had missed the entire intimate exchange between Leolin and Draco.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" He laughed, gesturing to the goal hoops. "You could've just taken it to shoot-out." Leolin only laughed and Harry kissed her again, speaking much quieter this time "When you jumped my heart stopped beating."

Just then Malfoy strode up, Leolin's broom in his hand. He gave Harry the nastiest look imaginable, which made Leolin frown as well. She clung tighter to Harry as the boys sized each other up.

"Thanks," Harry said coldly as he took the proffered broom.

Draco ignored him, fixing his smouldering gaze on Leolin instead. She knew he was probably furious that she'd abandoned him to go greet Harry. He had just saved her life, after all. Now he was exacting his revenge by sowing tension between the couple. Leolin would have to explain that bit to Harry. Finally, his diamond eyes flicked back to Harry and he raised his eyebrows, giving him a sneer so ugly it marred his otherwise perfect face.

"I didn't do that for you, _mate,_" he said with a nasty laugh. He gave Leolin one more deliberate leer being pointedly meeting Harry's gaze and striding off.


	7. Chapter 6 : Escalation

**Chapter Six: Escalation**

Around midnight that same night, Harry stood outside of the Slytherin common room waiting for Leolin to emerge, the invisibility cloaked neatly under one arm. The party they were meant to attend had started an hour and a half ago, and when he'd come to fetch her, she stuck her head out from behind the Slytherin walled, saying she'd only be a moment. When five minutes had passed, he became impatient, tapping his foot absently as he consulted an expensive Swiss watch that Sirius had given him last Christmas.

Naturally, these parties were a brainchild of the Weasley twins. After the war ended, Hogwarts unity became their personal crusade, and the salve they created for past wounds needed only two elements to be a success: quidditch and booze. After every quidditch match, no matter how the game played out and who won, the teams would combine to throw a party which everyone fourth year and up could attend. Even the houses who hadn't played were invited, and tenuous as the arranged initially seemed, the parties, which were held in the Room of Requirement, were a roaring success, and everyone lived for them.

Leolin emerged a minute later wearing a slinky dress in Slytherin green, her feet sheathed in spindly high heels. It had been worth the wait; she was scintillating in it. Harry raised his eyebrows and she smirked, warmed by his eyes as he roamed her body. She hadn't forgotten her promise from this morning. She leant in and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips, muttering, "Waited until you see what I'm wearing underneath."

He raised his eyebrows again then they threw the cloak over them and started off hand in hand. Of course, most of the students did not have access to such a handy tool, and with Filch forever shirking through the halls, one could never be too safe. That was why Michael Corner, Ginny's boyfriend, had come up with the idea of starting commotions on the grounds the night of a party, forcing Filch to the disaster and away from the fifth floor. As Filch never wished to ask for help in such matters, this diversions had been working very well, and as far as the students could estimate, none of the teachers knew anything about the parties.

They walked mostly in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts when Harry abruptly spoke.

"So I guess I don't need to keep wondering about Malfoy then, eh?"

"Sorry? What do you mean?" she said. She didn't want to think about Draco after what happened earlier. It was all too raw and confusing.

"He likes you; I can see it in his eyes. Not that I can blame him, really, I like you, too, but-"

"Harry," she said gently, squeezing his hand. "Stop. It doesn't matter, alright? I told you this morning: I'm yours and everything else is irrelevant."

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" Harry said angrily. "He wants to shag you."

Leolin shook her head vigourously, trying to forget that Harry had said it.

"I want to shag **you** though, remember? Please, don't worry about it. I'm yours, I swear."

By this time, they'd reached the blank wall, and their conversation ceased momentarily as they both held the same silent thought in their mind. _I'm here to join the just cause._

Instantly, a shabby door appeared, and Harry let Leolin go in first, placing a hand on her back as she stepped carefully through the threshold. Although you would never know from the outside, inside the room vibrated with the baseline of a Weird Sisters song, and everywhere people were gathered: playing drunken exploding snap, dancing stupidly, sitting around, chatting, even, in some cases, kissing.  
>Leolin couldn't help herself or her eyes, which flew right to Draco Malfoy, who looked beautiful and arrogant in a fitted gray shirt and pressed black slacks, outrageously expensive dragon-hide dress shoes on his feet. He had a cigarette and silver case in one hand and a scotch in the other, and perched on his lap was Isobel Lord. His face was flushed from drinking and his silver eyes glinted as he watched her come in. He winked at her even as his hand came to rest on Isobel's shapely bum, and Leolin was glad that Harry hadn't noticed. She sneered at Malfoy then turned away just as Isobel sank farther into him, kissing her way up his neck.<p>

Leolin opted to turn back to Harry, who was handing her a drink which smelled like Vlad's Iced Vodka and some kind of cranberry soda.

"Thank you, love," she cooed, grabbing him by the collar of his soft jumper and kissing him soundly.

He turned so they could kiss more fully, and she hoped Malfoy was watching as she crushed her pushed-up breasts into Harry's chest. However, their steamy session was interrupted when a drunk Liam came up, tearing Leolin away and throwing a corded arm across her shoulders.

"There she is! There's my little flightless phenom!" He ruffled her hair, and she hissed at him good-naturedly "Don't fuck with the hair, Faulkner!"

He ignored her then continued. "Man, after today, we should start calling you bird!" He paused, considering it. "Though, I guess that could get wicked confusing….speaking of, Bird could really use your help over there." He said out of the corner of his mouth, jerking a thumb to a plum couch on their left.

Bird was perched on the couch next to a pretty blonde Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff_, Leolin thought dryly, _of course he would_.

"You think you could, you know, go talk to her about it?"

"I don't know her, Liam. I'm not sure how much influence I'm really going to have."

He bubbled his lips and Leolin rolled her eyes, which Liam didn't even notice.

"You're a girl, though!"

"Just because we have the same parts doesn't mean she and I have anything in common!" She said, laughing.

"Alright, wind your neck in! Leon and I just think that Bird would play a right side better if he had some hot girlfriend to fu—"

"Duly noted," Leolin interrupted. "Stupendous talk, Liam. Let's definitely speak more about this at practice on Monday!" He winked at her and nodded conspiratorially then clapped Harry on the back and grinned at him as if they were old chums. "You alright, mate? Good to see you!"

Harry said nothing, just smiled in spite of himself as Liam watched a leggy brunette go past and followed after her.

"You're teammates," he started, grinning, "They're—"

"Absolutely charming, I know," She smiled up at him, sharing in the private joke the moment had inspired. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco get up to get Isobel another one of her frou frou cocktails. Leolin took a long swig of her drink. She had the sudden urge to get legless and finally shag Harry into oblivion.

Harry raised his eyebrows as she threw back the rest of her drink. "Get me another?" She said prettily when she made sure Malfoy had cleared out. "I'm gonna go find Ginny."

"Sure thing," he said, then before she'd completely walked away, he tugged her back, having obviously had the same thought as her earlier. He gave her a quick kiss, his hand falling protectively to the small of her back before heading off to Kai Morris, who stood behind the bar serving drinks. Leolin flushed at the touch, then went over to where Ginny was perched on Mike's lap, playing some sort of drinking card game.  
>"Hey!" she exclaimed when she saw Leolin.<p>

Michael looked up too, nodding at Leolin. "Alright, Lefevre?"

"Yeah, thanks," She replied. "You?"

"Fine," he replied. He looked around for Rodger Davies, and when he saw him on the other side of the room talking to Terry Boot he added, "Wicked catch today."

She smiled. "Thanks."  
>"Lucky Malfoy was watching your back though, huh?"<p>

"Lucky indeed," Ginny added flippantly, not looking up as she dealt hands to Ryann Moody across the table. "Speaking of, where's Harry?"

"Getting drinks," Leolin said in a fake sweet voice. After today, rumours about her and Malfoy were already spidering all over Hogwarts. She didn't want people to start giving them real credence.

"Ah, look, there he is now!"  
>Harry came carrying the same type of drink as before for Leolin. She smiled and accepted it, taking a big gulp as he seated himself next to Ryann Moody and had Ginny deal him in. Like Ginny, Leolin sat on Harry's lap, leaning back against his chest as one of his hands came to rest on her thigh, steadying her. Soon they were all feeling good.<p>

"I need the lou," Michael announced abruptly and he gently nudged Ginny off his lap. She sank down into his vacant chair. Harry and Ryann were talking about the upcoming Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match, discussing all the ways they planned to crush Dom Godfrey into the dust.

Leolin looked off over Ginny's shoulder, noticing Adrien and Blaise deep in conversation some ways off. However, every several seconds Blaise cast an eye in Ginny's direction, almost as if he was reassuring himself she was still there.

"Be discreet," Leolin instructed, catching Ginny's eye and talking quietly, "but in about a minute or so, look over your shoulder."

Ginny waited then casually turned, just as Blaise looked at her. He wasn't leering or smirking, and this seemed to unnerve Ginny, and she was rooted staring at him for several seconds. He of course didn't look away, and Leolin thought she saw something similar to hope in his jade eyes. However, Ginny huffed and slumped back around, folding her arms.

"I wish he would drop dead."

"I don't think you should rule it out entirely. Apparently he can do some pretty amazing things with his tongue."

Ginny wrinkled her nose, flushing a little as she glanced back at Blaise. "Who told you that?"

"Daphne Greengrasss. She dated him for three months."

"You say that like it's a long time."

"It is when you're a Slytherin. I swear, it's so incestuous."

"Who else did Terry sleep with before you?" Ginny asked.

"Only Nikki Clearwater and Pansy Parkinson," Leolin said. "But he was dating them at the time."

"And how many girls has Malfoy slept with?"

Leolin glared. "I don't know, a lot. Who cares? By the way, why the fuck did you tell Harry Draco had a crush on me?"

"Leolin, he _does _have a crush on you! In fact, crush was practically a euphemism. He wants to own you. I think Harry has a right to know about that, don't you?"

"Nothing is going on between Draco and I, and I don't want to worry Harry. Please Gin, just let me do what I think is right."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and shook her head in mild disgust. "Those two have been looking for a reason to have it out. Don't give them one."

Leolin shrugged non-commitally, smirking over Ginny's shoulder again.

"I think he's coming over here," She said mirthfully, gesturing to wear Blaise to clapping Adrien's shoulder and looking at Ginny.

Before he could make his way through the throng, though, Mike returned, and Ginny immediately took his hand.

"Let's dance!" Ginny blurted, yanking towards the makeshift dance floor.. "C'mon, Harry, Leolin. Let's dance."

She led the way and Leolin followed, pulling Harry behind her. From the floor, she could see Malfoy and Lord clearly, and she watched in disgust as he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it with his wand, exhaling a thin steam of silver smoke then handing the fag to Isobel, who held it between her long fingers. Leolin pushed Harry farther onto the floor, stringing her arms around his neck, tangling a hand in his hair as his fingers brushed her hips. After a moment of swaying she turned around, pressing her back into his chest as she swung her hips across his. He gently kissed the crook her neck. She tilted her head back to give him better access, and it was then that she felt Malfoy watching her, now oblivious to Lord curled around him. He watched her with heavy-lidded eyes, then raised his brows in challenge as if to say 'if that were me you were dancing with, you would've already came all over the floor'. As per usual, all she could think to do was sneer at him, and he nodded his head and blew her a kiss.

She focused on Harry as they moved, noting the softness of his breath as it fell down her neck and the warmth on his hands on her hips. When the song slowed, she turned and he cradled her to him. She laid a cheek on his chest, comforted by his heartbeat and glad Harry's strong back obscured Malfoy from view.

After, the group retreated to a recently vacated set of couches, sinking into them. Harry got up to get one final round of drinks, and Ginny and Leolin started discussing (or rather complaining) about the amount of homework they had for Peakes class. This conversation morphed into several others, and as Harry sat listening, he gave a yawn. Downing the rest of his glass, he set it down.

"I'm shattered," He announced. "I was up really early this morning."

Leolin smirked at him and he winked. "I'm gonna go to bed." He looked at Leolin expectantly, who in turn looked at her own glass, which was still half full.

"I'm gonna stay a bit longer." He nodded then kissed her on the head. "I'll leave you the cloak."

"What about you?"

"I've got the map, don't worry. And it's nearly six, anyway. Filch is already asleep. See you tomorrow, then?" He whispered against her skin. It was late and by this time they were both too drunk. Nobody was shagging anybody tonight.

"Yeah," She said, tipping her head back for a peck on the lips.

Harry then straightened and said his goodbyes to the group before disappearing through the door Leolin remained for another half hour or so, and by the time she said goodbye, the party was pretty much over. Giving the room one last sweep, she was happy to note that Malfoy and Lord had already left.

Stepping out of the portal, she turned in the direction of the Slytherin common room, and her eyes fell immediately on Draco Malfoy, who was leaning one shoulder on the wall and twirling a cigarette in his fingers. He looked up at the soft clack of her heels and gave her an approving up-down. She was relieved that Isobel wasn't with him. She thought back to what they'd said to each other on the pitch right after the fall, how she'd thanked him and he'd fawned over the catch. Now, as he looked up at her and smirked, that seemed a million years ago. Ugh, what an arrogant prick he was.

"Where's Isobel?" She asked snidely as she wrestled out of her heels. He watched her shrink several inches and slid the cigarette behind his ear, sauntering forward, re-crossing his toned arms. Kai Morris had been right; he was taller and broader then he'd been last year. He still had a very lithe frame, but the extra bulk suited him immensely.

"Getting something, I don't know. She's coming. Or she will be, when we get back to my room."

She wrinkled her nose and he gave a deep, velvety laugh.

"You're foul," She said, brushing past him. "Have a lovely evening."

"You don't have to be jealous of her, you know."

She stopped in her tracks, whirling around.

"I'd drop her like this." he snapped his fingers, "you know I would."

He was advancing on her now, slinking forward. "She's not what I want," He whispered into her ear, coming closer still. "You know you are."

He'd placed a hand on either side of her shoulders, caging her to the wall. She pressed two small palms into his strong chest and pushed, but tonight he wasn't to be moved. She was quite drunk, and it was affecting both her balance and her judgment.

"For the millionth time, Draco, I have a boyfriend. Leave me alone."

He rolled his eyes, and for a second she saw something really sinister flash in them. "Stop being prideful." She ignored the edge of hate sharpening his tone.

"I'm not," she said indignantly. "I'm just already involved with someone else. Besides, you don't want to date me, you just want to shag me!"

"That's part of it," He admitted, his eyes sparkling like a diamond blade as they dipped to her neckline and the scarlet bra peaking out underneath. "But I also know we'd be good together; I know you know that, too."

Before she could help herself, she thought of how much she'd adored him last fall, and how content she was to bask in his unabashed affection.

"No, I don't know that."

He smirked arrogantly, coming closer than ever. "Of course you do. You couldn't take your eyes off me all night, Lefevre, admit it. You want me just as much as I want you. Why don't you stop lying to yourself and take Isobel's place?" He took a piece of dark hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Stop it," She hissed, batting his hand away. She was too drunk for this.

He leant forward until she could smell his cologne. It was outrageously expensive stuff. She remembered seeing it in a shop in Paris and thinking even she would be hard-pressed to pay so much for it. It smelled amazing though, and mixed with the cigarettes he'd smoked, she was momentarily intoxicated; so intoxicated that she'd barely noticed Malfoy leaning in to kiss her.  
>"You're drunk," he said when his lips were a breath from hers. He made no move to advance "Let me put you to bed. I can shag you tomorrow."<p>

"Leave me alone!" She said, pushing him off. He only smirked, though this time he acquiesced.

"You know I can't do that," He said just as Isobel emerged for the door, taking Draco's proffered hand.

Leolin huffed and began stamping off towards Gryffindor tower, changing her mind about spending the night with Harry. When she was several yards off, Draco turned, hand still in Isobel's as he said, "This isn't over, Lefevre."

* * *

><p>By Monday morning, Leolin still felt a little queasy from Saturday's festivities, and she was still seething about Malfoy. When she'd gotten into Gryffindor tower on Saturday(much to the chagrin of The Fat Lady) she crawled into bed with Harry still in her party dress, and for a moment she considered telling him everything; About her courtship with Draco, about the night they started dating, about the quidditch practice, and about what he'd said after the party…but looking at him taking slow, calm breaths, she lost her nerve, nestling into the crook of his body instead.<p>

This morning when she was getting ready, though, she had resolved to simply ignore Malfoy. No matter what said or did, she would not reward him with a response. She was sure he'd grow tired of his games and then and Harry would never have to know about any of this.

Unfortunately, breakfast offered a sharp turn which left her campaign reeling. She met up with Ginny at the Gryffindor portrait around eight and she already had the prophet in her hands and was reading it intently.

"Where'd you get that?" Leolin asked, and Ginny didn't look up.

"Hermione. She gets it delivered at like six a.m. or something."

"Anything good?" Leolin asked, a little annoyed at being ignored.

"Yeah, look at this." She thrust the paper and Leolin and who read the headline.

"GRINGOTTS GOES PUBLIC; MALFOY BECOMES MAJORITY SHAREHOLDER."

Below the text was a picture of Lucius Malfoy shaking hands with a rather sour-looking goblin. Leolin straightened the paper, staring at the picture. She'd never seen Lucius Malfoy and in any great detail before, and she was loathed to admit, as she often was with Draco, that he was very very handsome. He was wearing an expensive gray pinstripe suit with a royal purple tie, and his short hair was smoothed away from his face, highlighting a set of remarkable patrician features. He was also very young; much younger than she'd expected. She'd always assumed that he was in his mid-forties, but the man in this picture was hardly thirty, and couldn't be much older than her own mother. She wondered for the first time if their feud was in some way personal, maybe related to their days at Hogwarts, but she quickly brushed off the thought.

"How is this possible?" She demanded "It says the goblins were having money trouble? That seems preposterous! You don't think Malfoy…" She trailed off, but Ginny seemed to know what she meant.

"I'm not sure. I mean it's Lucius Malfoy, so blackmail certainly wouldn't be out of the question. But it would probably be harder for him now. I mean, he's the bleeding savior of the wizarding world, isn't he? I'm sure he's got to keep up appearances."

By this time they'd reached the Great Hall which was buzzing with activity, especially the Slytherin table. Leolin groaned.

"I've just remembered that I have to a sit through an entire meal with the son of the richest, most powerful man in wizarding Europe."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. "You want to come and sit with us? No one will blame you."

"No," Leolin said, though she looked longingly over at where Ron and Dean Thomas sat chatting and drinking pumpkin juice. "I'm starting a new 'ignore Malfoy no matter what' campaign. Gotta come out swinging."

Ginny nodded and Leolin readjusted the bag on her shoulder and marched defiantly over to the Slytherin table, sitting down between Leon and Daphne Greengrass. Naturally, the table was discussing the Malfoys' new acquisition, and Leolin loaded her plate with eggs and fruit and did not join the discussion. However, it was clear that ignoring Malfoy would be harder than she thought. He was not as smug as she'd expected him to be and didn't brag about how rich he now was, but she could see the power gleaming in his eye, and he watched her almost exclusively as she ate, waiting for her to react to the news. She kept her head down, pretending to be deaf to all the chatter, hoping he would get bored and look away. Of course, he didn't, and when he finally spoke, it took everything in her not to jump over the feast and throttle him.

At the sound of his deep voice, everyone grew quiet. "So what you do think, Lefevre? Fancy marrying the richest bloke in wizarding Europe?" He gave a wave of his wand and murmured an incantation and a velvet box appeared in his hand, and he lobbed it to Leolin.

Conjuration was a wickedly difficult form of transfiguration, and everyone seemed impressed by Malfoy's skill and was breathless for how she was going to react. She had a fiery temper, everyone knew that, and she handled embarrassment particularly poorly. Leolin caught the box and popped it open with a scowl, giving an indignant cry at the dazzlingly large diamond ring inside. Plucking it out, she flung it at him and he laughed as it vanished mid-air.

"Very funny, Malfoy," She seethed, and he shrugged, eliciting another chuckle from the boys gathered.  
>Leolin returned his smirk with a glare, but this only turned the corners of his mouth higher. He was goading her, wanting her to act rashly and inadvertently push herself closer to his snare. However, she had decided this morning that she wouldn't buy into his shit, and she wouldn't. That was not to say she didn't plan on punishing him, but she would make it more discreet. Having decided on her retaliation, Leolin pointed her wand at Malfoy under the table, holding the incantation in her wind as she flicked her wand. Wordless magic was tricky and she'd never had a ton of success with it before. Putting her wand back, she hoped it worked.<p>

"Malfoy 1, Lefevre 0." Adrian said, laughing. However, at this Draco stopped smiling. In fact, he looked a little green. Blaise, who was seated next to him, clapped him on the back.

"You alright, Draco?" Draco went paler, clearly fighting to keep down his breakfast.

"Yeah, Draco, you don't look to well," Leolin said, in a tone of mock-concern. She reached across the table to touch his wrist.

He brushed off her hand and jumped up, only making it a few steps before vomiting all over the floor. There were screams and groans, and Pansy Parkinson was on her feet.

"Merlin, Draco, what's the matter?"

Draco shook his head weakly and then threw up again.

"Stop saying his name!" Blaise said, "I think that's what's making him sick! Pour that out," He said, gesturing to Draco's goblet.

"Bloody Gryffs," Liam said, coming and getting Draco's arm over his shoulder and pulling him up. "I'll take him to the infirmary."

Leolin nodded, acting worried like everyone else. In reality, she was delighted, and looking around the hall, many others were, too. Most of Hogwarts was under Draco's control some way or another, and this episode made him seem less omnipotent.

"Sorry Draco," she said, then clapped a hand over her mouth as he wretched again, though he had nothing left to purge. "Oops!" She cried, "sorry!"

Liam rolled his eyes at her stupidity then took Draco off, and Leolin had to bury her mirth in her books as she sauntered to the greenhouse.

By lunch, Leolin's mood was still extremely high. She hummed happily to herself as she filled the bowl in front of her with some jasmine rice soup, tearing off a bit of a roll and dipping it in. Astoria Greengrass, who Leolin actually found very pleasant, sat at her left, finishing her own bowl of soup.

"Did you hear about Draco?" She asked, her voice full of concern. Astoria was a lot nicer that her sister Daphne, and Leolin figured she actually felt bad for Malfoy.

"Oh yeah I did," Leolin said, shaking his head. "I was actually there this morning when it started. I really hope he's alright."

"He's fine, thank you," Draco said, sliding in next to Leolin and taking a roll that she offered him. He had some dark circles under his eyes and still looked a bit peaky, but overall much better than this morning.

"How are you feeling?" Leolin asked as he poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. She wondered if Pomphrey had told him it was a charm and not a potion that had made him sick and if he knew she'd hit him with it.

"Fine," He said, "Better."

"Did Pomphrey say what caused it?" Leolin knew she was pushing her luck, but she had to know she was in the clear.

"It was a potion," He replied, "just like Blaise said. I guess your sodding boyfriend was over here looking for you before you got here, so he and I are gonna have words later."

Leolin looked and Draco, narrowing her eyes slightly. Did he really think it was a potion or was he playing her? He looked so tired; Pomphrey must not have known.

She and Astoria continued to chat but Draco remained silent, taking only tiny nibbles of his roll and completely ignoring his pumpkin juice. After fifteen minutes or so, Astoria got up and, seeing the vacancy, Bird took her place. However, as he went to sit down, he accidentally tipped over Leolin's goblet, and pumpkin juice seeped across the table. Leolin shrieked, wiping at the juice. He muttered an apology and she glared at him.

"Jesus, Bird," She said.

Being a seasoned pickpocket and thief, Ieaun's hands were quick and dexterous, which was what made him a good seeker. It seemed out of character for him to be so clumsy. Tiredly, Draco drew his wand and cleaned up the mess then slid his untouched goblet to Leolin. "Here, just take mine. And for Merlin's sake, don't make that noise again."

Malfoy rubbed his temples and groaned, and she picked up the proffered cup and took a drink. They rest of the meal passed in silence, and when Leolin was done she looked at Malfoy and smiled, and taking a somewhat unfair pleasure in his discomfort, she leaned forward so her breasts were brushing his arm, bringing her lips in slightly.

"Thanks for the pumpkin juice," She said kindly, her hand coming to join her breasts on his arm. I'm glad you feel better." His eyes were hungry when they met hers, and despite how sick he was he still scared her a little. She let her hand slid off his soft arm and she bobbed off to Transfiguration where she met up with Ginny.

"So," Ginny began casually as the filed into the classroom and took their seats. "How's the campaign going?" She raised her eyebrows, and Leolin knew she must have heard about what happened and connected the dots back to Leolin.

"You should have seen the look on his face when everyone was calling his name. Bloody priceless."

"Do you think you'll get in trouble? Do you think he knows it's you?"

"No, he thinks Harry slipped something in his drink this morning."

"That would have been very Slytherin of him," Ginny pointed out drly.

"Yeah, but still. I better keep them away from each other; I don't want things to get ugly."

"Totally," Ginny agreed, nodding.

At this point Peakes entered, flicking a wand at the board so words began to appear.

"It's Monday, ladies and gentleman, and that means lecture day. Everyone take of your parchment and quills, if you would."

Ginny and Leolin looked at each other and groaned, but did as he said. Peakes' lectures were mind-numbingly boring, and about an hour in, Leolin actually began to feel queasy herself. She rubbed her eyes a few times then took a deep breath, and Ginny hazarded a look at her.

"What's up?" She breathed, careful not to attract Peakes' attention. "You alright?"

"Just feeling a bit sick."

"Peakes' voice can have that effect on people."

The girls smirked at each other and went back to writing, but Leolin felt no better. In fact, over the next twenty minutes, it worsened. Finally, five minutes before the end of class, she felt it bubbling up and she thought she might vomit. However, the feeling inspired something else entirely, and she sprang out of her chair, almost against her own will, and shouted "I have to say something!"

"Excuse me?" Peakes said, turning to look at her and glowering.

"Lai!" Ginny hissed "Sit down."

"No!" Leolin cried desperately, climbing instead onto the desk. "I have something to say and I want all of you to hear it."

There was silence then Leolin continued. "I love Draco Malfoy!"

There were tittering and gasps through the room and Peakes demanded she get down, but instead she continued, feverish with the need to speak.  
>"I love Draco Malfoy; I've loved him since last year. Please, he's my soulmate! I think I'm going to marry him."<p>

"Miss Lefevre!" Peakes cried, but Leolin was already down, the haze she was under having lifted. Immediately, hot tears of embarrassment sprung to her eyes as others, mostly Slytherins, gave laughs and cheers. Not waiting what Peakes had to say, she burst out of the room, leaving her stuff and burying her face in her hands. In the hall, she bumped into someone, which only made her cry harder.

"Hey!" Harry said, concerned. Leolin didn't say anything, just buried her face in his shirt and wept.

A minute or so later, Ginny emerged carrying Leolin's bag, giving Harry a sympathetic look.

"What happened?" He asked, still cradling Leolin under the crook of his left arm.

"Malfoy," Ginny said, "I think he slipped something in her food at lunch, because she got up on the table in front of everyone during Transfiguration and gave this declaration of love for him."

Harry scowled then turned to Leolin, who'd finally stopped crying. "Did you eat lunch with him today?"

She nodded. "He'd just gotten back from the infirmary because I charmed him this morning. Then Bird knocked over my glass and Draco gave me his."

"What a prick," Ginny remarked, and Harry looked down right livid.

"I'll settle it."

Leolin wiped her eyes. "You're not gonna fight him, are you?"

Harry didn't say anything, just gently pushed Leolin aside and headed for the Great Hall. Leolin called out to him but he didn't turn, and disheartened, she gave up and slumped back, letting Ginny take her hand. When he was gone, Ginny hugged Leolin.

"It's alright, Lai," she said in a quiet voice. "At least now he knows. You're just gonna have to tell him everything."

Leolin stiffened, pushing Ginny back a bit. "Are you in love with Harry or something? Why can't you just support me, instead of chastising me all the time!"

"I'm on your side, but Harry's one of my best friends, and I don't want you to end up accidentally hurting him."

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Leolin defended fiercely, "What makes you say that?"

Ginny bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to speak or not. Leolin looked at her expectantly then she burst out, "Because I know Draco Malfoy! He wants you and he won't give up until he has you. He's not like us, Lai; he doesn't give a shit whose life he has to ruin to get his way."

"You're wrong," Leolin shot back. "I love Harry. Draco won't change that."

It was the first time she'd said it out loud, but the words tasted sweet on her tongue. Ginny was momentarily silenced, and when she went to respond, they heard shouts. Knowing exactly what it was, they ran into the hall just in time to see Harry throw the first punch right into Malfoy's eye. Draco stumbled back several paces then tackled Harry to the ground. The group assembled gave shouts and cheers and Leolin begged Harry to stop until Peakes and Snape arrived, dragging the boys off each other. Draco's eye was already swelling from where Harry'd punched him, and there was a violet bruise blossoming along Harry's jawline.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!" Harry snarled, and Snape, who was holding back a heaving Draco, pursed his lips.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter, for exceedingly foul language."

Draco spat out a similar insult, and Snape grabbed him by the collar, pulling him out of the hall as he took another twenty from Slytherin.

"You too, Miss Lefevre," Snape growled over the boys and the hoots and cries of the crowd. Snape whirled down the hall with Malfoy in tow, and he pulled out his wand and cast a spell at the nearest empty classroom, whose door swung open so violently it threatened to snap off its hinges.

"Inside," He said, pushing Leolin and the boys inside. "Stay here until I fetch you."

All three of them made to protest but he ignored them, swishing his robes and turning on his heel. He turned back to glare at each of them. "If there is even so much as a pillow-fight in this room, I can personally guarantee you will be expelled."

With that, the old door snapped shut, and the minute it did, the shout resumed at an incredible decibel.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't tear your head off, Malfoy."

"Why don't we ask your girlfriend what she thinks?"

"You fucking—"

Leolin stepped between them in an attempt to stop the noise, and when she put a hand on each of their chests, both were quivering, muscles tensed for another fight.

"Harry, let it go."

Harry looked down and glared at Leolin. She'd never seen him look at her like that, and it stung.

"What, you're defending him now?"

Malfoy gave an arrogant smile, extending his arms as if to say 'I told you so' and Leolin gave him a shove, turning towards Harry and furiously backpedaling.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret!" Harry's face remained stony. "What is going on?" He demanded "What haven't you told me?"

"Nothing," she cried, taking a small fistful of his shirt in her hand and trying to force him to look at her. "Nothing is going on!"

"Is that so! Well then why don't you tell Loverboy about last year."

Harry glared at her, steaming, and she froze, knowing Malfoy had her beat.

"Please," she begged Harry. "I'll explain everything, but I don't want to it here. Not with him listening. Please Harry, please!" Leolin was beginning to feel desperate.

"You want to know what's going on here, Potter?" Draco sneered. "You're in my way. If you hadn't stuck your orphan nose when it didn't belong, Leolin would be _mine_ right now. Go on, Lefevre, tell him: tell him about last year. Better yet, why don't you tell him what you wore to quidditch the other day? Go on, tell him."

Draco had drawn himself up to his full height, and he was probably a solid two or three inches taller than Harry.

Harry said nothing to Malfoy, but it was clear the comment had hit its mark.

"What did you wear to practice?" he said at last. His voice was quiet, seething.

"Harry, I—"

"Tell me," He said, detangling their hands and stepping back.

Leolin didn't say anything, and Harry looked at Malfoy who met his gaze then sneered down at Leolin.

"I would call it lingerie, but I think that's being too modest." His face split into a sickening smile.

"And it didn't leave a _thing _to the imagination. I swear, a body like that is wasted on you, mate. A real man would have already made love to her."

Draco reached a hand out to stroke Leolin's cheek, but she slapped it away, snarling at him

Harry opened his mouth to yell—though whether it was at Leolin or Malfoy was anyone's guess—when the door opened and Peakes appeared.

"Follow me."

Leolin tried to catch Harry's eye, but he purposefully ignored her. Malfoy gave her a triumphant smirk, and if she wasn't sure it would have gotten her expelled, she would have spit on him. The walk to the gargoyle statue was a short one, and as Peakes muttered _cambios_ it woke and leapt aside, revealing the old stone staircase. No one knew what to expect on the other side of the door, but they all know that whatever it was it wouldn't be present.

The first thing Leolin saw when she stepped through the threshold was her father, whose back was turned to her as he spoke passionately to Sirius Black. It was an unexpected sight, and also an unpleasant one, because with a new baby at home, Adrien was sure to only leave the chateau on matters he deemed sufficiently important.

At the sound of their entrance he turned to her, yelling. "Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie ! qu'avez-vous fait! Wait until your mother gets here!"

Several paces off standing near the fire and holding his ebony cane was an imperious-looking Lucius Malfoy. He said nothing when he saw Draco, only pursed his lips and looked down his nose to express his displeasure. Even frowning he was impossibly handsome, and though he was still in the three-piece suit from the Gringotts picture, Leolin noted that the photo had not managed to capture the grace and style with which he wore it.

His eyes slid from Draco to Harry, at which point he turned to Sirius, sneering with such malice Leolin felt almost sick.

"Like godfather, like son, hmm, Black?"

Sirius growled something imperceptible then started towards Malfoy, But Peakes stepped in between them drawling, "Gentlemen, please!"

They may have continued, but the fire in the hearth crackled and flared a bottle green, allowing Leolin's mother Ariadne to step out. As she carefully brushed the dust off her creamy pencil shirt and smoothed down her blouse, every man in the room, including Peakes and even Leolin's father, seemed transfixed by her. Leolin had noted that her arrival seemed to have particularly affected Draco. He frowned and sat up, studying her as if trying to remember if he'd seen her before. However, after a second he looked away, and Leolin knew she'd imagined it.

Either oblivious or accustomed to such looks, Ariadne ignored the attention, though when she saw Lucius Malfoy she froze.

"Lucius," She said, obviously mistrustful. Her eyes flicked from Adrien to Lucius again, and Leolin didn't fail to notice the increased alarm in both her parents' eyes.

"Ariadne," Lucius said, suddenly acting as if she was the only person in the room. "Lovely as always to see you."

She ignored this comment, just readjusted her tan trench coat as and glanced around the room.

"You're wife isn't here?"

"She had important business in Swinton, I'm afraid."

Ariadne nodded, seemingly relieved when she saw Headmistress McGonnagall descending the stairs, sparing her from any further pleasantries.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," she said to the parents. "I wish I could say it was nice to see the four of you, but I daresay that given the circumstances I would be hard-pressed to do so."

She turned to Leolin, Harry, and Draco. "You three!" She commanded "Sit down!"

She turned to the adults, all of whom looked rather sour. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering, _as I am_, what is going on here. Shall we start with this morning, Miss Lefevre?"

Both Adrien and Ariadne turned to glare, but now that Leolin had had time to process the fight with Harry, she was furious at Malfoy.

"Madame Pomphrey tells me that at breakfast, Mr. Malfoy was admitted to the hospital wing after someone cast a charm on him which, at the sound of his own name, prompted him to be violently ill."

"Now he knows how the rest of us feel," She snapped, and from somewhere behind her Ariadne cried "Leolin!"

McGonagall only pursed her lips. "Charms, are they or are they not, Miss Lefevre, are your particular talent?"

Silence.

"Miss Lefevre?"  
>"Yes Headmistress, they are."<p>

"As I thought." She frowned, folding her arms "And Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall rounded on him, and he met her gaze without anxiety or fear.

"Shortly after lunch, Miss Lefevre—probably under the influence of a timed love potion—stood up in front of her entire Transfiguration class and professed her love for you. Potions are, I believe, _your_ particular talent."

He shrugged, his the blonde arches of his eyebrows raising slightly.

"Given the current pattern, Headmistress, what are you suggesting Mr. Potter's particular talent is, boorish behaviour?"

Lucius Malfoy was sneering again, and Sirius said something so foul, Leolin wasn't even sure what exactly it meant.  
>"That will do, thank you, Mister Malfoy. Now, Miss Lefevre, I don't think I need to tell you what a serious offense it is to spell another student." Leolin opened her mouth to protest but McGonagall shook her head. "I don't care what reason you may have, Miss Lefevre. It is not acceptable."<p>

"Mr. Malfoy," she continued, turning on him "similarly, it is against the rules to use a potion against another student, especially when said potion makes the drinker do or say things against their will."

"Oh it wasn't again her will, Headmistress. Miss Lefevre does love me, she just doesn't want to admit it. Isn't that right, Potter?" Despite the gaity of his words, Leolin sensed they had a nasty edge, poorly covering some slow-simmering irritation he'd been nursing since her mother had walked in.

"Ten points for insolence, Mr. Malfoy. And you may explain that to the magistrate if I decide to hold you accountable for sexual harassment."

"Finally, Mr. Potter, no matter the offense, you should never physically assault another student."

Harry didn't say anything, and Leolin could see the hate in his eyes, feeling cowed when she realized some of it was for her.

"Now, normally I would not hesitate to throw the three of you out, but as you have all been exemplary students with no previous deviant activity, I will allow you to stay. That being said, I am taking 150 points from both of your houses, and you will each receive a week's worth of detention…separate. Now, you are dismissed. And if any of you puts so much as one toe out of line again, I will have your wand before you can say 'Merlin's Beard.' Is that clear?"

They all nodded that it was, and while her last syllable was still fresh in the air, Draco stood up, glancing only briefly at his father before pushing down the stairs and out of sight. Leolin tried to catch Harry's arm as he too stood, but he evaded her, refusing to look her direction as Sirius came and they walked down the stairs together.

Ariadne seemed dazed, but brushed a soft kiss on Leolin's cheek as Leolin bid her goodbye.

"Viennet," He father said, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. "I will take sneak you out for dinner in Hogsmeade."

Leolin smiled. Her father always knew when to be stern and when to be kind. Maybe he'd seen the interaction before her and Harry and felt bad.

"Okay," She said, glancing up at her mother, who was talking now with Headmistress McGonagall.

They descended the steps hand in hand, but when Leolin got to the bottom, she realized her wand had dropped from her skirt pocket.

"My wand! I must have left it upstairs," she groaned.

"Well, go on, then!" He said as she wrestled for a moment with the gargoyle before slipping past it and running back up.

She was almost positive that now was a terrible time to be caught in the Headmistress's office, so she resolved to simply grab her wand and go, but when she heard crying, she stopped abruptly. Above the entrance chamber partially obscured by a smoked glass partition was a small, round room with an odd stone basin in its centre. Leolin's could hear her mothering crying while McGonagall soothed her, allowing her to pull out a silvery strand of memories and place it in the bowl.

"There you are, dear, that's better. Come down into my study, I'll make tea."

Ariadne and McGonagall disappeared down onto the other side of the elevated pensieve-room, and Leolin couldn't help herself. She scooped into the basin and drew out the thin disc of water, casting it into the air so it bubbled into a shallow bowl. She glanced down at her mother, an acidic guilt coating her nerves as she looked down at her mother wiping her eyes and speaking very quietly to McGonagall.

She had to know, though, had to understand what was plaguing her mother so; what had plagued her since Leolin could remember. Taking a deep breath, she plunged headlong into the basin, and the world around her seeped away as she came upon a new scene.

She was in Hogwarts now, tailing her mother as she walked down the corridor with a leather bag slung across her back. Leolin jogged to catch up, and she looked full into the face of her sixteen-year-old mother. She looked largely the same, though her face was purer, less guarded. The blue tie around her neck was loosened and her dark hair pulled away from her face in a messy braid while fell stylishly over her shoulder. Her look was simple, but she bore it with grace, and Leolin thought she looked beautiful.

Suddenly, though the bag had seemed sturdy enough before, the strap tore and the bag dropped, spilling quills and parchment and a shattering a bottle of comely cobalt ink. She swore and dug through the rubbish for her wand, which Leolin saw had rolled several feet away. A tall stranger who neither Leolin nor Ariadne had noticed scooped into up with lithe fingers, then cleared his throat to attract Ariadne's attention. When he straightened again to his full height, Leolin got her first good look at him, and her heart sunk. It was Draco Malfoy, or it could have been, as his father was his spitting image in his youth. He looked dashing in his shirt and vest, atop which was pinned the gleaming Head Boy badge. He pocketed her wand and cleaned up the mess with his, and Ariadne gave him a nervous smile.

"Thank you," she said, wiping her face and accidentally smudging it with ink. "That was kind of you."

She looked at the floor now that it was clear then frowned. "Have you seen my wand? I lost it in the fray, I think."

He'd yet to speak, but he drew the wand from his pocket, smirking exactly like Draco.

"Thank you!" She said, reaching to take it. He recoiled at the last moment, though, and he moved it out of her reach.

"You'll have to pay the fee, I'm afraid." His voice was the same as it had been during the meeting, rich and smooth.

She frowned and he continued. "Tell me your name."

She bit her lip, a smile tugging at her lips even as she forced the corners of her mouth in the opposite direction. "Ariadne."

"Ariadne…"

"Madoc. My name is Ariadne Madoc."

He considered this for a moment then smirked again to indicate that he found her name an attractive one.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked, sliding closer.

"Lucius Malfoy." She seemed tired by his game.

"Very good," He said, smirking again as he slowly dragged a thumb across the ink spot, erasing it.

She gently slipped from his touch and frowned. "May I have my wand back now?"

He crossed his arms, looking for a moment at his expensive black shoes before raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Not until you agreed to come on a date with me, Ariadne Madoc"

She seemed taken aback. "Aren't you dating Narcissa Black?"

He shrugged. "We're on a break."

"Why?" She blurted, and it was clear she retrospectively thought this a foolish question.

"That's for me to know. Come with me on Saturday night and maybe I'll tell you."

Leolin frowned. She hated how domineering he was, how well he manipulated her mother.

Ariadne bit her lip. "Fine."

He smiled triumphantly and extended her wand.

Seemingly satisfied, he began walking casually backward towards where he first appeared.

"Seven. And wear something…" He appraised her casually and she blushed, angrily crossing her arms. "Nice."

He was gone, and so was the hallway as the scene shifted.

Now Leolin was in an intimate restaurant in Hogmeade with low lighting and cramped space. Lucius was lounging back in his chair, a glass of Malbec in his hand.

"We aren't supposed to leave to grounds during term you know. I don't really understand how you managed it." Ariadne was wearing a fletching black dress and she continually soothed the soft silk under the table.

"I think you find that I manage to do a lot of things I shouldn't be allowed to do." He smirked, taking a sip of his wine. "That's a lovely dress, by the way. Though I think I'd like it better in Slytherin green." He gave a seemingly genuine smile, and she laughed a little.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Then you agree I'll be taking you out again."

"I didn't say that!"

He was still smiling and she was still laughing.

"You didn't have to." He raised his eyebrows.

"You read minds, too?"

"No need. It's all over your face."

Having no response for that, she blushed.

"C'mon," He said, rising. "It's late; I'll take you back." He extended a hand to her and she stood. He placed the arm in the crook of his elbow and began leading her to the door.

"What about the bill?"

He shrugged. "My tab here is always open." He gave a charming smile and she mirrored it and they disappeared through the door, which melted into the portrait which guarded Ravenclaw tower.

"So you really have to answer a riddle to get in? How clever you Ravenclaws must be." He moved closer to play with a curl.

She blushed, and his hand moved to the wall behind her, pushing her back slightly.

"I had a lovely evening," She said. Thank you."

"The pleasure was mine." He was just a fraction closer. "When will I see you again?"

She shook her head, biting her lush bottom lip. "I don't know."  
>"Tomorrow, then," He concluded.<p>

She said nothing and he took that as a yes. "Goodnight, Ariadne," He said. He moved his hand so she was free and she moved back a little, turning so she was facing his squarely.

"Goodnight" she murmured. Neither moved, but Lucius looked down at her with glittering eyes, inviting her in.

After a moment she pressed forward, placing a small palm on his chest and tipping her head back. He let her press her lips gently to his, then he sighed and pressed a hand onto her back, crushing her closer. From this point the kiss was his, and his lips and tongued prompted hers.

After a moment he placed one last lingering kiss on her lips then stepped back. Her face was flushed and she gave a shy smile.

In a soft change, they were in a bedroom room, and Ariadne sat up her knees tucked to her chest, her front covered by a sheet but her bare back exposed to Lucius, who lounged with an arm slung behind his head. His body was strong and toned, and it looked the way Leolin imagined Draco's naked form would be. He too had a sheet to his waist, and Leolin was grateful. After a moment of silence, he sat up too.

"Tell me that wasn't a mistake," She said, biting her lip. "Because I can't take it back." He leaned into her and moved her hair so he could kiss her neck.

"That wasn't a mistake," He purred, smirking against her skin. She nodded, seemingly assuaged by this.

"But if it wasn't a mistake, then why won't you tell you're friends about us?" Ariadne asked in a quiet voice.

"Ari," Lucius growled in frustration. "We've been through this. My friends wouldn't understand."

"Then you could be friends with mine instead. I think if you got to know them you'd—"

"No," he snapped. "This is how things have to be."

She frowned at him. "But why? Lucius, I hate sneaking around. It makes me feel cheap."

"Don't you trust me?" He demanded

She didn't say anything.  
>"Tell me you trust me."<p>

Again she remained silent.

"Ariadne! Tell me that you trust me."

She still seemed reluctant, and sensing that he leaned farther over her shoulder, kissing her on the mouth.

"Just say it."  
>"Fine, I trust you."<p>

He gave a triumphant smirked and tugged her gently down again. "Good, now don't ask me about telling me again." She nodded. "Come here," he said, and the scene faded just as he rolled gently on top of her again.

"Ari, don't be an arse." James Potter was bobbing next to Ariadne as she clutched her books to her chest. "I know Remus is shy, but he can be loads of fun, I swear."

"Go away, James!"

He ignored that. "Give me one good reason why you won't go out with him and I'll think about it."

She bit her lip. "I'm with someone else."

He bubbled his lips. "Yeah right."

"I am!" She defended. "Is that really so hard to imagine?"

He laughed.

"Who?"

"None of your business, that's who."

"C'mon!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"That's what I thought," He said triumphantly, "You made it."

"I didn't!"

"Then tell me this bloke's name."

She bit her lip, wrestling with the decision. "It's Lucius Malfoy, alright? Now tell Remus I'm sorry and sod off!"

He actually stopped walked and then shook his head sadly. He said something else, but Leolin didn't hear it because the scene was nearly gone. The memories began more frantic now, moving quicker.

"I have to, Ariadne!" Lucius said curtly. he seemed slightly annoyed.

"Why?" She demanded, jamming her hands on her hips. They were seated in the Slytherin common room of all places, and he lay on a sofa as she paced. "You don't even like her!"

"The Malfoys and the Blacks are the most prestigious families in Wizard Britain. My father would never consider another match. I'm marrying Narcissa and that's the end of it."

"In all the time that we were together, you never told me this!"

He was visibly irritated now. "You never asked," he snapped. "But it doesn't change anything. I still want you; we can still be together."

"When you care about someone, you marry them. You don't marry someone else. Just sod your father and let's go. You are brilliant, Lucius, you could make more money than God. You don't need him."

"It's too late for that," He said in a flat voice.

"Why?" She demanded. "You're not married yet!"

He said nothing, only took a drink from a whisky glass on the floor.

"Lucius?"

"She pregnant."

The next series of memories were blurs. Ariadne crying, shredding flowers, arguing with her mother over a wedding invitation and sitting in a fancy chair watching Narcissa Black walk down the aisle. Finally, they slowed enough to show a bar, and Leolin couldn't, or rather didn't, hear her mother and father's voices as they introduced themselves and flirted, exchanging kisses on the cheeks and eventually the lips. The final scene Leolin could bare was the sight of her mother pulling her Slytherin green dress over her head, and after that Leolin withdrew with a gasp, immediately swiping at tears as she tore down the steps.

Both Ariadne and McGonagall stood in alarm at her appearance and Leolin screamed at her mother in a voice she never dreamed possible.

_**"I hate you."**_


	8. Chapter 7: You Liar, Liar Pants on Fire

**Chapter Seven: You Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire**

"Leolin—!"

"How could you!" Leolin cried, coming halfway down the stairs before crumbling into a sobbing mess.

"How could you keep that from me?" She gestured wildly to the Pensieve in the chamber above. "You had no right! All these years you've been warning me about The Malfoys, but you never told me why! You loved him! Lucius Malfoy!"

Ariadne had finally found her voice through the fresh crop of tears Leolin's appearance had inspired. "I was trying to protect you!"

"You were trying to protect yourself! Does Papa know? Does he know that you used him as some petty revenge against Lucius Malfoy? That you got pregnant on purpose to get back at him?"

There was silence.

"Of course he doesn't," Leolin grit out, her hysteria threatening to overwhelm her. Ariadne made a pained face which only made Leolin cry harder. "Gods, is that what I am? Your last spiteful retaliation against Lucius Malfoy?"

This was almost too much for Ariadne, and her hands trembled as she reached out for Leolin.

"No, of course not! You are the best and most perfect thing in my life, Leolin. Please believe me when I tell you that!"

"That doesn't answer the question."  
>"Leolin—"<p>

"Did you or did you not get pregnant on purpose? Tell me!"  
>"I was sixteen! Of course I didn't!" Ariadne said. "But that doesn't mean I regret it because I don't; now I have you."<p>

"No, now you had me."

Here McGonagall tried to interject on Ariadne's behalf, but Leolin completely ignored her

"I never ever want to see you again," Leolin sobbed.

Ariadne blanched. "I'm your legal guardian."

"Only for six more months," Leolin said defiantly, wiping her swollen eyes.  
>Ariadne began to cry again, reaching for Leolin even as she retreated back up the stairs. "Please Leolin, I'm sorry. Don't go, please. I love you!"<p>

The dam in Leolin's chest burst, and as she tore back down the stone steps, she had to brace herself on the wall several time to fight the onslaught of tears.

At the bottom Adrien stood still waiting for her, and when he heard her but before he saw her he exclaimed, "Mon Dieu! Where was it?!"

When he turned and saw her face, he gave a pained look.

"Ce qui est arrivé, mon petit lapin?" He reached for her but she recoiled, somehow angry at him for the role he'd played in all of this. After, there was no telling how much he knew and how much he'd chosen to keep from her.

"No!" She cried, pushing past him just as a breathless, teary Ariadne appeared. "Ask Mamun!" She spit the word out as if it tasted bad.

Adrien looked questioningly at Ariadne, who fell into his arms, and Leolin used to opportunity to run off. Because of the fight she and Harry'd had before the meeting, she wasn't sure if she should go to him, but after a moment of hesitation, she headed towards the tower, needing his solace.

After all, she loved him and she was pretty sure he loved her, and now she needed him more than she ever had before. She fought an almost continuous flow of tears as she walked, but she refused to give into them wholly, furiously swiping at her eyes when she felt one poised to fall.

In some of the first luck she'd caught all day, Seamus Finnigan was approaching the portal just as she was, and she grabbed him by the shirt.

"Seamus?" She asked, biting her lip to stop the tears.

He was slightly taken aback as this was most likely the first time she'd used his first name, but he quickly recovered.

"What's up? You alright?"

"Yeah, fine!" She tried to give a fake laugh but it came out a choked sob. "Hey, will you go grab Harry for me? I need to talk to him."  
>If he thought this was a strange request given her current state, he didn't say so. "Sure. Should I tell him anything?"<p>

She bit her lip again. "It's not about earlier."

"Great. Be right back."

She nodded and slumped down the wall, throwing her back to the side and waiting. After about fifteen minutes Seamus appeared, alone and frowning.

"I'm sorry, Leolin, he…didn't want to come down. He's being a downright nob, to be honest. I told him how upset you were."

"No, it's okay. Thanks." She turned.

"You need a hug or something?" He offered and she politely shook her head, not wanting to be touched by anyone at the moment. "Alright, feel better. And don't worry, Harry'll come round."

She nodded her thanked and buried her face as she walked, embarrassed by the tears that now she couldn't hold back. She half-walked, half ran up to the Slytherin common room. She begged the fates that no one was inside, and for the first time today they seemed on her side. It was empty.

Or rather, nearly empty. Draco sat on one of the plush couches, staring into the fire and swirling a glass or some amber whisky in a tumbler. When she saw him she was almost glad, because she wanted more than anything to scream at him for all the trouble he'd caused and for who his father was and how he'd hurt her mother. When he looked up at her, though, that desire melted away.

It was just like that day on the quidditch pitch. There was a profound understanding, a desire for shared comfort, and an agreement of hatred for their parents. He stood, knowing what she wanted, what she needed, and she flew into his arms without hesitation, burying her nose in his chest and balling his crisp shirt in her fist and crying again. His arms curled naturally around her, clutching at her waist and back and pulling her closer. He backed up with her still tucked into him, sinking onto the couch and allowing her to sob against his neck, a slow march of tears rolling down the skin. He lay one hand protectively on her back while the other cradled her head, stroking the silky strands and letting them slide through elegant fingers.

"I'm still f-f-f-furious with you," she said through her sobs as she laid her head against his chest. His heart beat proudly in her ear, and the rhythm of it soothed her.

"I'm not bothered," he whispered gently, his lips ghosting across her temple in a soothing kiss. "Just let it out."

Eventually, tears completely purged, Leolin seemed to remember herself because she pulled back and scooted as far down as the couch would allow. His hands were reluctant to release her, and he fixed her with a cool look as she pulled away, tucking her knees into her chest. She bit her lip.

"Have you known all this time?"

He considered this, taking the last swig of his drink and setting it down. Then he shrugged. "That my father's a bastard and there was someone else? Yes. That it was your mother? Not until today."

Leolin thought of the look of his face when he saw her, the recognition and disgust.

"How did you know it was her?"

He raised his eyebrows and sneered with such malice that if she wasn't so mad at her mother would have offended her.

"When I was younger, I snuck into my father's study while he was away on business. I couldn't have been any older than five. I bumped into the desk and a picture of her fell out. I showed it to my mother, and when my father did eventually come home, she confronted him. That was the first time I saw him strike her."

"I'm sorry," She said at once, but he shrugged, as is trying to dislodge something irritating from between his shoulder blades. Then he shook his head.

"She's not really my mother, anyways. She's just the woman who gave birth to me. I think she thought that I'd be the bargaining chip that would force my father to love her, and when she realized that wasn't true she stopped giving a shit."

"I didn't know that," She admitted softly.

"I don't care anymore," he said doggedly. "Parents are overrated, and I'm doing just fine without mine."

There was a silence as they stared into the fire, both begrudging their parentage.

"How did you find out?" He asked at last.

"I forgot my wand in McGonagall's office, and when I went back to get it, my mum was crying and putting memories into the pensieve…" She shrugged, trailing off. "I couldn't help myself."

He looked over at her, studying her and no doubt wondering what she saw.

"I think she was a virgin when she met him," she said sadly. "and he told her he loved her, but the truth was he was cheating on her with your mum because he knew he had to marry her. I think he thought he'd just keep my mum on the side after the wedding."  
>He considered this carefully. "How did you know he was cheating? My parents' marriage was arranged. Maybe he did care about her."<p>

She looked down, feeling so bad for Draco. "No, he was, he definitely was."

"How do you know, though?" He prompted.

"Because your mum got pregnant."

"Oh," was all his said. Then after a minute he added, "She probably did that on purpose."

"I'm sorry," She said, tucking her knees up.

Looking full-time his handsome face for the first time in awhile, she was brought immediately back to his father and it made her feel hateful again.

"It was awfully familiar, though, the way he played and tricked and manipulated her until he got his way." This was a bold accusation and she watched the muscles in his jaw twitching, bright eyes glistening as they roamed her body just began they could.

"I'm not my father." His voice was chilling.

"Who says? You look just like him, you act just like him—"

"I can't help my genetic code," He said dryly, eyes hardening and making her throat ache a bit.

His looked down at his lap, frowning slightly. When he spoke again his voice was deeper, lower, and smoother. He looked at her again, eyes glittering in the half-light. "And you can't honestly believe I'd ever treat you that way."

He paused, scanning her face as if searching for the answer to his own question.

"I would never hurt you," He murmured.

They shared a long look, and she felt it again, that understanding from the pitch. It tucked at her heart in a way which was exquisitely painful.

"How do you do that?" She whispered, biting her lip.

"Do what?" he asked, gaze keen as it alternated between her lips and her eyes.

"Switch between being horrid and being…" she trailed off, the implication hanging in the air. "One minute you're comforting me and then you're threatening me. Now, you're making me wish…"

Her heartbeat was elevated, and it made her voice annoyingly breathy.

"Wish what?" he prompted, scooting down the couch a little so he was closer to her. The want in his eyes was so candid it scared her. She turned her head away from his penetrating gaze.

"Nothing," she replied in a quiet voice. "I'm bloody idiot. I shouldn't have said that. I don't mean it."

Draco had smelled blood though; he wasn't going to give up the hunt now. "Wish that you had chosen differently?" He said, lips practically touching her neck now. "That you had chosen me instead of Potter?"

Leolin flushed. It sounded different when he said it out loud, and immediately she didn't like it.

"No, that's over," she said, backpedaling. "I don't want to go back."

"Don't you?" he grit out, inching closer still, his right hand was slithering into her lap, seeking to untuck her tightly crossed knees. "Quit lying to yourself, Lefevre," he breathed in her ear. "You want me. You _need_ me."

Fearfully, she opened her eyes and looked at him, feeling as if even that was a betrayal against Harry. She didn't say anything, didn't give any physical permission for Draco to come closer, but she couldn't hide what was in her eyes, and she was pretty sure they were telling the whole story. Inadvertently, she glanced at his full lips, and that was all the permission he seemed to need. Wrapping a strong hand around the back of her neck, he brought his lips crushing down on hers. However, she didn't kiss back. In fact, her only response was to reach back and slap him.

He growled in frustration and tangled a fist in her hair, being careful not to tug or pull. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said against her lips, eyes still closed. However, his voice was more disappointed than malicious.

"That was wrong," she confirmed, full lips almost touching his as she spoke. She pulled his hand away and stood, feeling sick. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes you fucking should have. Stop being a whore and kiss me." This was a command, his desperation for her having morphed into frustrated anger.

Drawing back her hand, she slapped him so hard that her palm stung and his cheek reddened immediately. His hissed in pain as her hand connecting with a large bruise Harry'd left on his cheek. Jumping up, he glared at her.

"What is your problem, Merlin!"

"You are! I have a boyfriend, Draco! Just because he and I are fighting doesn't mean I should go around kissing other people! And don't call me a whore again."

He was at full height again, towering over her and fixing her with such an intense look that she felt genuinely scared.

"I don't give a bloody goddamn about that sodding boyfriend of yours, Lefevre," He said, throwing his arms out angrily. The instinct to fly from danger kicked in and she turned on her heel, disgusted. She didn't have to listen to this.

"You're mine. I know it, he knows it, and if you weren't so bloody stubborn, you'd know it. Get over yourself and get over here."

She turned fiercely back, navy eyes blazing. "You really are him, you know that? I am not a piece of furniture, Malfoy. I'm a person with choices. And I choose Harry Potter over you. I'll always choose him over you. So take that and shove it down your throat. I hope it chokes you to death."

"This is stupid," He told her retreating back, voice less sonorous but silkier, a soft warning. "I don't want to fight with you. Come back. I'm sorry"

She ignored him, huffing and continuing away from him.

"Damnit woman, we're not finished here! I said come back!"  
>"Make me," she cried over her shoulder, disappearing down the girl's staircase.<p>

Leolin considered going out and trying to find Ginny, but she knew Draco was still brooding in the common room, and she didn't feel like going round two with him. She'd done enough fighting today. Even though she was sure she had no more tears to cry, some came when she laid on the bed, and she didn't move when someone came in.

"Leolin?" Astoria called after a moment. "You alright, love?"

"Yeah, fine," Leolin promised, glad she'd drawn the curtains of her four-poster.

"Daphne and I are going to the kitchens for a cuppa. You wanna come?"

"No, thanks."

"Let me know, alright?"

"Yeah," Leolin said, the word slightly smothered by a rising sob.

"Oh and Leolin? Draco's in the common room. He's looking for you."

Leolin didn't reply, and a minute later she heard Astoria leave, the door creaking shut behind her. Exhausted, frustrated, and disheartened, Leolin kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blankets still in her uniform.

In the morning she woke and knew instantly that she looked a wreck. She hurried past the mirrors to the shower, standing under the stream a long time, pressing her palms and resting her head on the ebony tiles. When she got out, she rummaged in her dresser for a cream Amelie had given her for her skin, and she rubbed in under her eyes, ahh-ing as the swelling subsided. Painful as it was, she forced herself to dress meticulously, wearing her best heels and her favourite bra and applying her makeup with care. If she was going to feel like shit, she might as well look like heaven. Besides, she wanted Harry to suffer as she'd suffered the day before. He was being a selfish nobhead, and that was a game they both could play.

She looked in the mirror, arranging her silky hair, turning from side to side to admire the cat eyes she'd drawn.

"Oh lovely, dear," The mirror cooed. "Simply lovely."

"Thanks," she muttered, grabbing her bag.

Even though she still wasn't hungry, she went down to breakfast, sitting down next to Liam and pretending to be chipper.

"You look pretty," He said, then seeming to realize something, he put the roll he'd been holding between his teeth and rummaged in his pocket, producing and ivory parchment.

"Just missed Draco, but that's from him."

She unfolded it.

_Gents_, it read in tidy script

_Lefevre and I have some pressing business at seven thirty every day until Thursday, so practice is starting right after class. Be there or owe me 100 laps of the stadium._

_Cheers,_

_Draco_

Leolin nodded as she read it.

"Yeah, fine."

"Pressing business," Liam said thoughtfully, his eyes rolled up in mock concentration. "Hmm. That must be the new lingo the kids are using for sex these days."

Leolin punched him as hard as she could in the arm, hoping it would at least sting a bit.

"It's what they're calling detention. And we aren't even serving together. Mine's with Flitwick and he's got Peakes."  
>"Lucky him," Liam frowned.<p>

"Indeed. I've got class, though, so I'll meet you on the pitch." As Leolin rose, she glanced over at the Gryffindor table, hoping to catch Harry's eye. He wasn't looking though, just watching and smiling as Dean Thomas told a story. Fucking Gryffs and their bloody pride. She should have dated a damn Hufflepuff, at least then he would have been loyal to her.

When Ginny saw her though, she gave a small smile, then leaned into Harry and said something in his ear. He shook his head and she frowned at him before getting up and going to Leolin, hugging her at once.

"Oh Lai, I heard all about the fight and the meeting and all that rot yesterday. I'm so sorry."

She pulled Leolin into her arms again, and Leolin nodded, frowning.

"It's fine, really," She choked, but the tears we making an astounding reappearance.

"Come on!" Ginny urged, pulling her towards an empty classroom. "We've got some time. Talk to me."

"It was awful!" She said, shaking her head. "Malfoy and Harry said all these hateful things to each other, then Draco set me up and twisted all this stuff until it looked like we've been together all this time. Harry was so mad and I couldn't say anything to defend myself because it was all true, in a sense. Oh Gin, it was so terrible. Then after the meeting I…" She paused. Could she tell Ginny about Lucius and her mother? Should she? No, she decided, not today. "I wanted to talk to him and he wouldn't come down. I know you asked this morning if he wanted to talk to me and he said no."

Ginny petted Leolin's dark hair and nodded sympathetically.

"You were so right. I was such a stupid idiot not to tell Harry all this. He and Malfoy ended up fighting anyway, and now I look like a liar!"

"No, no," Ginny assured her, "It's alright. I should have been more tactful. And I want you to know that I'm on your side, 100%. I know that Harry's going to come around. He has to. He knows that you wouldn't cheat on him, it's just that he and Draco get so possessive back and forth that it's clouded his judgment. He's being a right ponce but he'll come round, you'll see."

Leolin nodded again. It was nice to feel that Ginny was completely in her corner again. She needed allies now more than ever.

"Thanks, Gin,"

"Anytime," Ginny replied, wiping a small black smudge from under Leolin's eye then touching your cheek. "C'mon, we've got class. I'll meet your for lunch and come sit at the Slytherin with you. Just try and make sure Zabini clears off beforehand."  
>Leolin gave a choked half-laugh and Ginny tugged her hand, leading her to class.<p>

Still feeling a bit off, Leolin slunk to Potions, where she proceeded to butcher a sleeping drought and lose Slytherin ten more points. Everyone glared. That was 160 in two days, surely something of a record. The rest of the day passed in similar fashion, and even Charms seemed to drag on. When the chime thrilled, she sprang up, grateful for the chance to blow off some steam on the pitch, even if that meant facing Malfoy for the first time since their second near kiss.

She was, inevitably, the last to arrive. The others looked, and Draco opened his mouth to chastise.

"I'm late," She finished, unzipping her jacket and throwing it at her bag. "I know."

She noticed everyone giving her an odd look, and she realized too late that her tee-shirt was see-through and the black and gold bra she'd worn the first day of practice was visible.

"Aaaaand the bra's back," Adrien muttered and Blaise smirked while Draco scowled.

"Shove it, I don't give a damn what any of your think." She wasn't in the mood for any banter today.

The lack of apparent taunting in her stance seemed to satisfy Malfoy and he nodded curtly before continuing.

"Today's bludger work, lads. Especially you, Bird. I wanna see you fly your best today, yeah? Also, The Hufflepuff/Gryff game is this Saturday. Meet here at ten, matching green. Miss or come late and I castrate you." He glanced at Leolin. "I haven't thought of your punishment yet but whatever, you'll hate it. Alright, break."

They fell apart and each took to the sky, flying a lap together then watching Bird for a moment as he flitted in and out of the goalposts. The practice was grueling and Draco seemed to be particularly ragging on Leolin, though she supposed that was nothing unusual. Soon enough, though, it was time for practice to close out, and they all landed, shouldering their brooms and sauntering off. Draco indicated for Leolin to hold up, and she considered leaving anyway, but she knew he'd just follow her.

"What?" She demanded.

He raised his eyebrows. "Someone's a bit snippy today."

"Stow it, I'm not interested."

"Fine. I just wanted to say…I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday."

"Sorry, not sure what you're referring to. Making me tell everyone how much I loved you? Convincing Harry we're having an affair? Calling me a whore?"

He rubbed his neck, annoyed. He was clearly shit at apologies as he never offered them. "All of it, I guess."

She rolled her eyes, and he grabbed her arm.

"Leolin," he said, voice smooth and warm. He hardly every called her by her first name, and it sounded extraordinarily rich rolling off his tongue. "I'm sorry, okay? I was a right bell end and I—I didn't mean to hurt you."

He took a step forward, invading her space a bit. She didn't step back. It was chilly out, and the warmth of his hand on her upper arm was pleasing. He reached a tentative hand up to touch her face. She flinched away from it

"Did I scare you yesterday?" he murmured.

"Yes," she admitted sheepishly, looking up at him through dark lashes.

"I didn't mean to," he said.

She bit her lip, looking away and gently freeing herself from his grasp.

"Hey," he said, putting a finger under her chin so he could find her gaze again. "I won't do it again, I promise. Do you forgive me?"

"It doesn't matter," she mumbled.

"It matters to me. Please, tell me you forgive me." His eyes were like liquid mercury now, pure and unmarred. Their sincerity sent a jolt through her.

"Fine," she snapped, shaking off his arm. "I forgive you. Just promise you won't try and kiss me again."

"Even if you ask me to?" he asked, smile widening.

She retreated and rolled her eyes, the reverie of his tender moment instantly forgotten. "You fucking prat."

She turned towards the castle, but she could feel his smirk slide down her tense back.

"That's a legitimate question!" he called after her.  
>"I don't know why I even bother trying with you," she called back.<p>

He loped to catch up with her, his long legs meeting her stride with ease.

"Because," he said seductively, throwing an arm over her slight shoulders and bringing his lips down to the shell of her ear. "You know when I finally uncross those gorgeous legs of yours it will be the best sex of your life."

"Get off!" She scowled, pushing him roughly. He winked, synching his bow lips a bit and blowing her a small kiss.

"Ugh! Goodbye, despicable creature," she cried.

"Night, princess."

* * *

><p>Torture. Torture. Everything about the week had been torture. Cleaning the Charm's classroom for two hours a night—torture. Grueling Practices—torture. Talking to Ginny and watching her plead with Harry about talking to her again—torture. Trying to ignore Malfoy—torture.<p>

Finally it was Friday and her detention sentence was served, and she was striding onto the pitch for the last practice of the week before the weekend. At least there was the party to go to on Saturday. Hopefully she and Harry would be made up by then.

"My sweet Merlin," Draco said as she threw down her bag and polished the handle of her broom. "She's here on time."

"Take a good gander, Malfoy. "It won't happen again."

"You two are so perfect together," Blaise commented dryly, and the other boys laughed while Leolin rolled her eyes.

"We will be," Draco announced arrogantly, smirking at Leolin. "Won't we, darling?" He reached out to stroke Leolin's ponytail, and unable to control herself, Leolin turned and punched him in the stomach, low enough to cause some serious concern.

"What the hell is your problem?" He wailed, doubling over as a precautionary measure.

"As always, you are my damn problem, you sodding prick. Let's just get on with it."

Draco muttered something that sounded like bitch, and Leolin ignored him and kicked off, zooming around the pitch then off to circle a nearby turret, finally heading back. Probably due to the incident at the beginning of practice, things were ugly between Leolin and Malfoy for the whole affair, and each savoured every possible opportunity to push, elbow, bludger or school the other. Finally, a half hour before the end of practice, things took a terminal dip.

Glancing at the ground, Draco gave a dark scowl and grit his teeth. "You have to be fucking…"

He came in hard, landing in a crouched and straightening immediately, muscles tensed for another fight.

"Get the fuck off my goddamn pitch, Potter."

The rest of the team was down now too, and Harry didn't even look at Malfoy as he spoke. Liam and Leon came to flank Draco, but Harry seemed unimpressed by this threat.  
>"You don't own the dirt, Malfoy, and I didn't come to talk to you. Get out of my way before I change my mind and give you horns and a tail."<br>He was looking at Leolin, his eyes bright and repentant.

"Walk with me?" He said, extending a hand and tucking the other in his pocket.

She said nothing, only went to her broom and bag, and Malfoy balked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Practice isn't over yet, Lefevre. Don't you dare leave."  
>"Or what, Malfoy?" She sneered, wheeling around.<p>

"I'm warning you," He hissed, voice deadly low.

She took Harry's proffered hand. "See you tomorrow lads. Malfoy, go fuck yourself."

"Damnit, Lefevre, come back here!" He screamed, but she and Harry were already retreating to the lake, and they ignored his cries as they walked silently hand in hand.

They walked until they found themselves in a retreated alcove of trees which surrounded one of the northernmost juts of the lake. Harry sat down first, patting the ground next to him as his eyes skimmed out over the lake. Leolin's heart thudded with a nervous rapidity, and she gingerly set down her gear and took the place that Harry had indicated. Neither spoke for a moment, and Leolin hazarded a glance at Harry; he was shredding the grass between his splayed feet, ripping each blade to ribbons. She looked down. All she'd watched was to re-unite with him, and now she didn't know what to say. In the end, it was he who spoke first.

"So," he began awkwardly.

"So," she repeated.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He glanced over at her, his green eyes full of anguish, and she bent her head, flushing.

"Look, it's not what you think, alright? I haven't—there isn't anything going on with me and Malfoy. At least not anymore."

"Anymore?"

Leolin sighed. "I know that sounds bad—"

"It sounds awful—"

"Just please let me explain," she bit out, turning to Harry. Gently, she reached out to tenderly touch his right ear, which was the only part of his that was readily available. He bent his head.

"I'm listening," he said at last.

Leolin bit her lip; she didn't know where to start. Well, she did, but she didn't wasn't looking forward to dredging up the whole monstrous affair again.

"Alright, here it is: last year at quidditch trials, Draco started…noticing me. Honestly before that I don't think he realized I existed, but when I made the team he really started laying it on thick, and I admit that at the time I fancied him."

Harry's shredding got more violent at this, and Leolin started to fret.

"But we never did anything, never even kissed, and right when things with Draco were reaching a critical point, you started coming around, and you were funny and smart and handsome and sweet and I fancied you, too. Harry, I started to fall in love with you, and suddenly Draco seemed so much less important. He didn't know, though. He was too wrapped up in his own stuff to realize. He came to the party that night hoping to finally seal the deal with me. To make me his girlfriend, I suppose."

"So you fancied us both?" Harry asked, sounding hurt. "And what? You picked me because I was there first? Merlin, no wonder why Malfoy was so mad! If he'd worn a watch he'd be the one dating you now!"

"No!" Leolin cried emphatically. "That's not true! I chose you because I _wanted _to choose you. I chose you because I'm mad about you. Sod Malfoy; I wanted you."

She'd tried not to focus on the fact that everything she said was phrased in the past tense. She did still want Harry, though, despite what had transpired between her and Draco in Harry's absence. It was silent a moment before she blurted something she knew she couldn't take back. Something that had seemed easier when she admitted it to Ginny.

"I love you."

Harry's eyes snapped up.

"Do you really mean that?" he breathed.

She said nothing, only nodded, biting her lip and blushing.

Harry studied her intently for a moment before he surged forward to kiss her. All thoughts of Draco vanished as Harry's lips moved against her own.

"I love you, too," he breathed against her lips after a minute.

"Prove it," she whispered back, voice husky. She had missed Harry sorely the past week, and she intended to show him just how much. They were starting clean, and Leolin knew she was finally ready.

"Here?" Harry said quietly, looking around. The area was well-guarded by the trees and the lake.

"Yes," she murmured, kissing him again. "Here."

He nodded, taking off his hoodie and enlarging it until it was large enough for her to lay on. Gently, she eased back onto it, heart pounding in her chest so hard it was difficult to say if it was a good feeling for a bad feeling.

He reached for her shirt with practiced ease, pulling it off her and tossing it behind him. However, he didn't stop there. Perhaps bolstered by the knowledge that Leolin had had her choice between him and Malfoy and had ultimately chosen him, Harry seemed more sure of himself than usual, and he pulled her bra off immediately after her shirt. Hungrily he drank her in, the frank look of desire in his eyes making them glisten.

Soon he was free of his own t-shirt and jeans and only Leolin's tracksuit bottoms and his pants lay between their naked flesh. He stripped down hers at once, and her skin pimpled at the brisk autumn air. Not wishing to seem unwilling, Leolin boldly leaned forward to grab Harry through his pants, nipping at his ear. She could feel him stiffening in her hand as it moved languidly up and down his length. Finally her desperation grew too great, and she urged him to take off the last offending garment. He kissed her again before making his way down her chest and stomach, but Leolin gently tugged him by the hair, bringing him back up to her.

"Don't" she panted, breath ragged. "I'm ready."

He nodded, guiding himself between her thighs, ensuring his entrance would be smooth.

"You're on the potion, right?" he said. She could feel him sliding just the tip in, trying to make sure he had enough lubrication.

"Yes," she breathed, clutching his shoulders "I can take one when we get back."

With that settled, Harry pushed inside, making Leolin gasp.  
>She bit her lip as she adjusted to the feeling. It has been a while, and she'd forgotten how odd it felt to be…full.<p>

"Am I hurting you?" he said softly in her ear. He'd yet to move. "You're so tight."

"No," she said after a moment, swirling her hips a little to dull the quiet ache. "Keep going."

Harry did as he was told, hooking her leg over his hip as he slid gracefully in and out. Not that Leolin really wanted to think about it, but Harry certainly knew what he was doing; he'd been well-taught. She could feel a warm tingling beginning to build, and the thought made her giddy.

After a few minutes Leolin rotated so she was on top, and Harry gave a groan of approval as she lowered herself onto his length and start pumping faster. His hands migrated from her breasts to her hips, and he bit his hip as he watched her falling onto his sword again and again. The orgasm intensified as she gained momentum, and she tried not to make any embarrassing noises as she felt a small wave of pleasure ebb and flow around her. Harry was right behind her.

When it was done, Harry rolled onto his back, and Leolin curled beside her.

"Wow," he breathed. "Let's not talk more often."

"I should get back," Leolin said, giving an uncomfortable laugh. "I have loads of homework."

"Of course," Harry said, brushing some hair away from her face.

That wasn't entirely true, but his commenting about fighting had pained her somehow. She had been in anguish while he was away, and it had forced her into arms other than his own. She thought back to Monday, when she lay sobbing in Draco's arms. Thinking about him after she'd just been with Harry felt wrong somehow, and she tried to block him out. A dull ache had begun between her thighs as well, and happy as she was, she just wanted to be alone.

They dressed in silence, Leolin shouldering her bag and crossing her bare arms to fend off the cool autumn wind.

"You didn't bring a jacket or anything?" Harry said, laughing.

Leolin smiled and bit her lip. "I forgot. I've been out of sorts this week."

He smiled.

"Here, have mine."

He pulled the scarlet and gold hoodie over his head, and Leolin bit her lip as it exposed some of his stomach. She couldn't believe she'd find slept with Harry. The thought made her smile and blush simultaneously.

"Now you'll be cold," Leolin pointed out.

"I'll be fine," he amended. "Take it."

Finally, she acquiesced, taking the sweatshirt and pulling it over her head.

"It smells like you," she said, bringing a sleeve to her cheek.

He rewarded this with a crooked smile, bending to kiss her again.

"I love you, Leolin Lefevre."

She smiled, tipping her head back to receive his lips and hoping he couldn't tell what she was thinking. As happy as she was, she felt the odd and unwarranted need to cry, and she didn't want to start in front of Harry lest she think she was unhappy.

"You too," she said simply, giving him another smile. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded, watching her happily. "Tomorrow."

She gave him one last smile before grabbing her things and starting back towards the castle. She only made it as far as the quidditch pitch before she started sniffling, swiping furiously at tears as they formed in her eyes. Stupid girly hormones. She was done by the time she'd reached the Slytherin common room, and she admittedly felt loads better. She blushed as she remembered Harry moving gently against her.

However, the warmth drained from her face when she came around the corner to find Draco waiting for her, his eyes glinting like an ornamental silver dagger her father had in his office.

There were several other people in the common room, mostly younger students and Draco cocked his head to them imperiously.

"Get out."

They looked nervously at each other but didn't move.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said get out!"

They hurriedly gathered there stuff and left, and when they were gone Draco crossed his arms, surveying her critically. Finally, he spoke.

"Tell me you didn't," he said, deadly quiet.

"Didn't what?" she snapped, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"You disappoint me, Lefevre," he said, eyes scouring her body. "I didn't think you were the type of girl who abandons an obligation just to let some bloke fuck her."

"I didn't—" she began lamely, but he shook his head and the lie died in her throat.

"Don't lie to me," he said, advancing on her. He was so close she could smell his aftershave; he must have showered after practice. "I can tell you finally slept with that pathetic boyfriend of yours; it's written all over your face. What a waste of a perfectly good cunt"

She reached back to strike him, but he caught her wrist before she could.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I never told you could leave early today."

She watched his sensuous lips slide across his teeth as he hissed at her, and she shook her head, narrowing her eyes until long lashes threatened to obscure her vision.

"You're not mad I left early! You're mad I left with Harry! Admit it."

"Gladly,' He said fiercely. "I don't allow my players to leave practice for _shag breaks, _particularly with opposing team captain. You pull anything like this again and you can watch the Gryffindor match for the goddamn stands."

She bubbled her lips. "Please. With Ginny chasing? With Harry seeking? You'd never do that to yourself. You don't have me, you lose for sure. Bird's good, wicked good, but he's not Harry. Fucking Puddlemere is coming to see him play tomorrow. You really think Ieaun Bird can complete with that?"

He was on her at once, coming closer enough that his strong chest brushed her breasts as he bore down at her. "Is that a challenge? You're bloody brilliant, Leolin my love, but I bloody _promise_ you you're not irreplaceable. You wanna try your hand at a little gambling? Then let's make a wager."

She bit her lip. She didn't want to miss the game because she knew it would be epic, but the feeling Draco sought to illicit as his broad plane brushed her nipples made up her mind.

She crossed her arms, which forced him back a bit. "I would love to. I can't wait to win so I can watch you get up on the bar at the party and tell Harry how sorry you are, and what a fucking prat you've been. After that, you can forget about us—" she gestured between herself and Draco, "for good."

"Fine." He agreed, completely unphased. He advanced again, his hands snaking past her waist to cup her full bum, clearly defined in her fitted athletic pants. She shoved him off at once.

"But when _I_ win, you come with me to the party as my date, no matter what Potter has to say about it."

"No way."

"Then no dice. However, as captain, I regret to inform you that I have made the unfortunate decision to bench you next game for leaving practice early today."

He shrugged arrogantly. She found this particularly annoying as arrogance suited him and it made him look even more handsome.

When she was quiet for a second, considering, he smirked, leaning in to whisper snarkily.

"I'm a Malfoy, Lefevre. Don't you know that I always get what I want?"

She held out her hand. "For the record, you're a huge nobhead, and I can't fucking wait for you to fail."

He smirked and grabbed her wrist, drawing his wand quickly and touching her skin, his wand emitting an electric blue light which sunk in.

"What are you doing?" She cried, rubbing her wrist even though it didn't hurt at all.

"Women are a capricious breed, my love. I don't want you to change your mind; it would be next to impossible to find a replacement date on such short notice."

She scoffed because that was completely untrue. "What happens if I don't?"

He raised his eyebrows, cocking his head slightly. "Back out and find out."

"UGH!" She cried in frustration, turning her back and stomping away.

"Good chat," He called and she growled again

"Fuck off."

"Gladly. How about a good shag right here?"

She ignored him, stamping down the steps and out of sight. In her room, she sank on her bed, pressing her palms together and resting them on her closed lips. She would have to do everything in her Slytherin power to pull this out. Draco had his work cut out for him, but if he was wicked clever, and if he won she would have ruined her relationship with Harry irrevocably.

a/n

Wow if this was real life, I am pretty sure a sexual harassment suit would have been filed already. Thankfully this is fiction and I am god and I get to decide there isn't one. Is Draco to spastic, though? He seems pretty tempestuous, I something worry about the stability of his moods…What do you think?


	9. Chapter 8: Itch You Can't Scratch

**Chapter Eight: Itch You Can't Scratch**

The morning of the game, everyone was tense. Especially Leolin, who had a few days ago begun complaining of a deep internal bruise and insisting that Madame Pomphrey recommended either a natural heal or that Leolin consult a muscle specialist at St. Mungo's. Obviously refusing such drastic treatment, she told Ginny and Harry and the others she would be forced to sit out the game. Everyone mourned for her, and frankly, she mourned for herself. To make matters worse, Malfoy had banned her from practice the minute the rumour was successfully circulated, insisting that she had been sorted into Slytherin for a reason and she was not above reporting to Harry what she saw out of Morgan Thompson, her replacement.

However, she had done some Slytherin work of her own. She had to protect her relationship with Harry, and she had no problem manipulating people to do it. Draco's first choice was an obvious one, a fifth year named Terrance Garside who Leolin had beaten out by a nose last year at trails. Anticipating this, Leolin got to him before Malfoy did, and she spared none of her charm in convincing him that Draco was prat who hadn't even held trials this year, and next year he'd be gone and a chaser spot, another of Terrance's specialities, would be open.

"You choice, Terry," she reasoned, touching his arm, rubbing it slightly. "One game this year or a whole season next."

Her flirtations had completely overwhelmed him, and when Draco came calling, he found no success. Frustrated and scrambling, Draco dug up Morgan Thompson, who was only a fourth year who frankly showed none of the promise Ieaun had. However, if any could whip him into shape, it was Draco, and what little information Leolin had squeezed out of Blaise, Morgan stood at least a fighting chance, provided that Liam and Leon keep close to Ginny and shut her down.

Now, sitting around the Slytherin table at dawn, everyone was silent. Even the Faulkner boys had no jokes to crack, and the only words anyone spoke were 'pass the salt' or 'fill me up'. The gents were fighting for glory. Leolin was fighting to keep the bloke she loved; the one she'd chosen to be with.

Thus, everyone was somber, silent. That was, except for Bird. He was almost jubilant, and he showed none of his usual jitters. His tawny eyes glittered gold as he ate a hearty meal and even checked the Hufflepuff table to see if he could catch a glimpse of his blonde goddess Penelope, upon whom he'd formed a hapless crush. Looking miserably at him, Leolin even noticed his hair was different, styled more like Draco's where the sides were shorter and the top longer, forming a stylish pompadour of sorts.

"Bird!" Adrien hissed as Ieaun leaned back, craning his neck a bit. "What the fuck?"

Blaise slapped him upside the head and he looked down, but he was smirking into his lap.

"Lose today Birdie and I'm gonna smack that damn look right off your face," Blaise sneered.

No one was in the mood for banter today, and Draco seemed to be the only one willing to tolerate Bird's mood.

"We aren't going to lose," Draco said grimly, watching Bird. "I guarantee it."

Everyone was standing now, nodding at each other. Leolin was the last to stand, her hands shaking a little as she rose. She hung back to avoid being near Ieaun, but Draco noted her absence and doubled back for her.

He threw a casual arm over her slight shoulders, leaning down so he could whisper in his ear. "Wear something sexy for me tonight, hm?"

She sneered, elbowing him in the ribs and forcing him to let go."The only person who I'm going to be dressing up for tonight is Harry. I'll give him your regards."

"We'll see about that." He said, eyes cold. He was jealous, Leolin could tell, and that gave her hope. It meant he was also nervous.

When they arrived at the pitch it was deserted. The Gryffindors hadn't even showed up yet.

Everyone stretched in silence, each trying to convince the others he wasn't terrified.

"Alright boys, warm it up."

Draco cuffed Morgan around the neck as if they were the closest of friends, giving him a hearty shake. "Kill it, Morgan."

Draco turned to Leolin, smirking. "I brought your broom, Lefevre. Why don't you to give us a taste of what we're missing?"

He proffered her broom and she snatched it. "I'm not a burlesque dancer."

He wrapped a hand over hers where she gripped the broom, smiling down at her in a way which was both sickening and admittedly thrilling.

"You certainly have the body for it, though," he said quietly, biting his lip. She blushed, making him laugh.

With that, she kicked off, loving being in the air and wishing she could be there today. Gods, watching was going to be torture. Hopefully Harry would catch the snitch within five minutes and she could wear the new black dress she'd bought for the party. Soon Draco was exercising the new strategy, and she bit her lip. It was clever; he knew what he was doing when he made it.

Soon the sun was cresting and lighting the pitch fully and Leolin was forced to the ground. An hour before the game was slated to start, Harry and the gang showed up.

Leolin ignored Malfoy's glare as she went over to him, giving him an extra passionate kiss just to be spiteful.

"Good luck today, darling. I'll be cheering for you."

Harry smiled, and Leolin could see Draco glowering over his shoulder. Leolin gave Harry one last kiss before stepping back.

"Let's go boys," Draco commanded, and the Slytherins followed him to the tunnel with lead to the second underground locker room below the pitch. Draco insisted they be as far from the Gryffindors as possible, claiming they may try to use extendable ears to spy. However, they boys smirked at this explanation, and Leolin had a feeling there was something afoot she wasn't privy to.

The spent the next half hour largely in silence, with people pacing and drinking water and sitting with heads bent, hands in hair as they waited. A fifteen minutes before the whistle, Malfoy stood and they followed suit.

"No mercy," He said simply, and there was a murmur of assent. "Today we spill blood. Today we play dirty. Today we give no quarter."

He turned to the Faulkner boys. "I don't give a damn that Weasley's small and female and hot as hell. Keep on her. Let her take some hits or lose the quaffle trying. Every _single_ bludger her way, yeah?"

They nodded, shoving each other and jarring and pumping up for the violence.

Draco turned to Ieaun. "Potter's the best seeker at Hogwarts. The head of recruitment from Puddlemere's here to see him play. You ready?"

Bird smirked, gold eyes glinting. "Today I can't lose."

"Atta boy Bird!" Adrien said, clapping him on the back.

"Bring it in."

They notted shoulder to shoulder, heads touching.

"Slytherin," Draco declared, the boys echoing 'Get shit done!"

Draco turned to Lefevre and sneered. "Topside, Lefevre."

She turned and he grabbed her wrist, speaking so no one else could hear.

"Good luck today. Can't wait for tonight."

"Me either," she hissed, ripping away from him. "This apology is long overdue."

Saying no more she stomped to the pitch, which was crowded and raucous.

Kai Morris had already taking his spot and doing a pre-game assessment.

"And here comes Lefevre, benched for a deep tissue muscle bruise in her side."

The crowded gave a reverent cheer and she waved before stuffing her hands in the pockets of her track pants.

"Wishing her a speedy recovery. However, I have to say, things continue to escalate between he and captain Draco Malfoy. One _has_ to wonder if some sort of dissension in the ranks has sidelined her for this game."

"Morris—" Peakes warned.

"Or maybe she didn't want to play against boyfriend Harry Potter, whose slated to have the best game of his life."

"This isn't gossip hour!"

"Here's Harry now!"

The Gryffindor team appeared from nowhere, circling the pitch then zooming towards the hoops.

"What have we here folks?"

What happened next sent the crowd into an absolute tizzy. They broke formation into three lines. On the left was a chaser with a beater behind, a pattern which was mirrored on the right side. Down the middle was Ginny, Ron, and Harry in that order, and with precision, the players zoomed simultaneously through the hoops. Harry, bringing up the rear, actually leapt from his broom, flying head first through the opening and finding his broom again on the other side.

"Like girlfriend like boyfriend!" Morris cried, and the crowd was going mad. "I tell you, what a trick from Potter there."

The Gryffindor teamed land together, beaming at the applause. However, after a minute the tumult slowed, and everyone was looking around for the Slytherins.

"Where's Malfoy and the gang?" Morris asked the crowd. "Too scared to follow that entrance?"

Just as the words were leaving his mouth, there came a great rumble, and the Slytherin team burst through the center of the pitch, grass and dirt flying as the spiraling straight upwards

"SWEET MERLIN!" Kai called,

Leolin's mouth hung open. So that was why Malfoy wanted to be underground. As annoying as she found his arrogance, that was a brilliant trick. The team swooped around the pitch to deafening applause.

Finally they landed on the grass, which had repaired itself, and Malfoy raised his eyebrows and gave Harry a triumphant smirk.

"Anything you can do I can do better," He sneered and Harry had time to offer a quick V sign before Hooch showed up.

"Captains," She nodded to them, "Shake hands."

Neither moved a muscle. "Gentlemen," She said sternly and Harry extended it first. Draco gripped it fiercely, and the hate seemed to singe the air.

"Clean game," she demanded "I mean it."

Draco shrugged and Harry glared, then she was telling them to mount, and everyone's brooms sprinted upwards.

"Quaffle's up" Morris announced, "and Malfoy's under Weasley so fast she didn't even have time to see it. "Malfoy to Pucey to Malfoy to Zabini oooh Ginny Weasley almost took that bludger to the arm. Pucey-Zabini-Pucey-Malfoy-Zabini-Malfoy-Zabini- Malfoy. It's just Malfoy and Ron Weasley now. Shoots? Scores. Slytherin draws first blood."

Leolin was torn. Her heart leapt at the goal then promptly sunk. Malfoy looked amazing today, never better, and as Bird circled the pitch his energy seemed boundless, and he was swooping and diving as if he had wings.

The game dragged on, and an hour became two and a half, and the battle was bloody. Ginny had been dogged all game by the Faulkners, and Adrien had been throwing elbows all day as if it were his job. However, despite Ginny's setback, she'd dominated Morgan whenever she was free, and if Malfoy and his boys hadn't been doing virtually the same to her brother, Slytherin would have been in trouble. Especially because Harry looked just as sharp as Bird, and several times he'd seen and nearly caught the snitch, though it seemed to be purposely eluding him today. Leolin was suddenly yanked from her musing.

"Bird's seen the snitch! Now so has Potter. It's hurdling downwards here, and it looks like its gonna be a good old fashioned race. Potter's ahead, now Bird, now Potter, and oh my God what was that? Bird's just threw his broom a little! He's sent Potter back a hair. He's bearing down. I hope he doesn't break his neck! He's nearly there! OH MERLIN'S BEARD HE'S GOT IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. BIRD'S BEAT POTTER OUT. SLYTHERIN WINS, 340-170."

Bird was off his broom, being pummeling by teammates as the crowd cheered. Suddenly though, He jumped back on his broom, skyrocketing up again. He headed right for the Hufflepuff stands where Penelope stood, leaning slightly over the wood as he approached. She grabbed his kit as soon as he was closer enough and smashed her lips to his. The crowd went mad, whistling and calling and clapping. They kissed uninterrupted for thirty seconds and from far below there came a loud "CUH-CAW!"

Liam had cupped his hands around his mouth, giving the boisterous Bird call. Leon picked it up then Blaise joined in, and soon the whole station was doing it, even Kai Morris and some of the Gryffindors. One of the few one people not joining him was Draco, and his eyes were fixed on Leolin as he gave her a lecherous smirk. Her stomach dropped out. She had no idea how he'd done it, but he'd done it. And now she faced his lustful company or an unknown punishment. He blew her a kiss then sauntered over, completely ignored by everyone who continued to chant.

"So what colour are you wearing tonight? Maybe we can match."

"Scarlet," She spat, and he shrugged.

"Fine with me." He leant closer. "Just so long as it's skin tight." He looked down at her chest then abruptly turned, giving a loud "CUH-CAW! CUH-CAW!"

No longer able to stand it, Leolin went to the showers. Obviously, she wasn't going to go. Bring on the punishment; she was good at reversal charms. Besides, if she had boils on her face or bat-bogeys, she wouldn't be a very good date.

As the only Slytherin girl, the lockers were empty, and she tore off her clothes then stalked naked to the showers. However, as she passed a full-length mirror, she appraised herself. It had been a while since she'd looked at herself naked. Damn, she was looked pretty good. Gods, where was Harry, she was dying for a shag.

Showering quickly, she nearly ran to the Gryffindor showers, not even caring if there were still other guys in there. In her haste, she bumped into someone. It was Ieaun Bird. His golden eyes flashed as he grinned at her. His hair was wet, and it sent rivulets down his bare chest. Probably because he'd finally gotten a bit of action, he was looking rather fit today. Leolin was impressed.

"Great game, champ," She said, forcing a smile. It wasn't his fault he'd picked today to play flawlessly. "What'd you reckon, your personal best?"

He beamed. "Best game? This has been the best day of my life. I swear to God, I can't slip up. I need to find a poker game, I feel so lucky."

Lucky. Lucky. He'd never felt so lucky. His gold eyes glinted once more before he jogged off. Gold? They were usually tawny, more brown that light. She'd heard a rumour once, and she knew now that that rumour was true. She'd heard that sometimes when a person drinks Felix Felicis, their eyes glint gold, mimicking their impending fortune. Draco Malfoy, that _fucking _cheat. Ignoring her growing lust, which at this point was almost painful, she sprinted to the castle.

She caught up with him just outside the Great Hall, and she used her momentum to slam him against the wall.

"Easy love! If you want to touch me all you had to do was ask."

"You. Fucking. Cheat."

He smirked, obviously clear on what she was talking about. He shrugged. "You should be impressed. That's an impossible brew to get right, especially for someone who's still in school."

"Does Bird know you drugged him?"

The smirk grew.

"Of course he doesn't, you nobhead." She shoved his shoulder, moving him only half and inch or so.

"You should be flattered by all the trouble I took. Though I have to say, it's definitely going to be worth it."

"I'm not going tonight, obviously," She snapped and he just raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" Draco said, a little less jovial than before. He would never admit it, but Leolin suspected her adamant resistance stung a little.

"Then you're in for a long night, kid."

She opened her mouth to yell some more, but she was suddenly overcome with it again. The explosive lust. She looked at him then wished she hadn't. It took _everything_ in her, down to the spongy tissue in her bones, not to rip her clothes off and let him take her right on the floor.

He gave a velvety laugh, which was so attractive it pained her. He invaded her space like he so often did and she thought she might pass out.

"Something wrong, Leolin my love?"

They're hips were touching. God she wanted to grab him below his expensive belt so badly right now. Her hand twitched.

"Your boorish behaviour is making me sick," She choked out, stumbling back.

"Oh yeah? Well I hope it doesn't get any worse."

She couldn't smell his cologne. She pictured him naked and she was so aware of her body she was in pain.

Gods, this was the worst punishment he could have doled out. Where did he come up with this stuff? There was virtually no way she could imagine toughing this out. Maybe if she shagged Harry several times then took a heavy sleeping draught she could fight it off until morning. This charm could only last twelve hours or so.

"Let me know," he whispered, "if you change your mind."

"I won't" she panted and he shrugged.

"Can't wait to see to Gryffindor themed dress of yours."

"Fuck you," she almost purred. She would like nothing more than to fuck him right now.

"All in good time. Oh and Lefevre?" He called,

She grit her teeth.

"I can see your nipples again." She nearly came on the floor.

Gryffindor Tower. Gryffindor Tower. She needed to get to Gryffindor Tower. She approached just as a squirelly third year did. God he was attractive.

"Give me the password or I slit your throat."

"Prometheus!" He squeaked, and she shoved past him.

Harry sitting in the empty common room, staring into the empty hearth. He was extremely surprised to see her, face flushed and glassy eyes sparkling.

"Upstairs, right now," she demanded.

"Wha—"

"Get upstairs right now or I rip off your clothes and shag you right here on the floor."

Looking a bit scared but mostly pleased, Harry turned towards the stairs, and she virtually ran past him, already ripping off her shirt.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Leolin lay in Harry's arms, her hunger not even a little slated. It has been some of the most raucous sex of her life, and it still wasn't even enough. Not even close. What was worse, she felt an odd guilt welling up, the same way it had after their first time. She loved Harry; why did she feel this way?<p>

After a moment, Harry stirred, rousing her from her daydreaming. He gently pushed her off so he could get up.

"I'm gonna go grab a glass of water," He said, putting his boxers back on. "Need anything?"

_Another shag. _"I'm good, thanks" she said, and he bent and kissed her.

"I'll be right back," He promised, then he went down the stairs.

In his absence, the feverish desire, which three rounds of sex had barely seemed to lessen, was now back in full force, pushing the guilt down into an unpleasant pit in her stomach. She almost couldn't help herself as a hand passed down her flat belly and below the sheets. Ugh, she _never_ did this, mostly because she never had to. Stupid fucking Draco Malfoy. Her cheeks flushed. Why did she have to think about him right now? She was imagining him naked again, shagging her every place she could think of. Snape's office. The Great Hall. The basement of Honeydukes. The Quidditch Pitch. The Ravenclaw Common room. Oh Gods he was probably huge…

Harry was back now, but she didn't notice him at first, and when she did her hand flew up and she went pink.

He watched her with a hunger she'd never seen in his eyes. "Don't stop."

"I'm sorry." She flushed, biting her lip and wanting to cover her face with a pillow. "I don't know what's gotten into me today."

"Neither do I. But I'm not complaining. I thought you might be having second thoughts after last ti-"

Leolin couldn't let him finish that thought, though whether it was the lust or her doubts she didn't know. She simply shook her head and surged forward to kiss him.

He crawled on the bed, looming over Leolin and giving her a kiss. She tried to hold him there but he slipped from her grasp, his breath hot against her tingling skin. Lower and lower it fell, from her neck to her sternum to her…_oh._

She groaned, and he gave a small laugh against her sweat-sheened skin, which made her groan again. She tangled a hand in his hair and brought her knees up, brushing his ears. She could feel his breathing taper as she gently tugged and tugged. Usually their style was gentler and playful than demanding, but Leolin could feel the muscles in Harry's back tensing as he balled fistfuls of the bottom sheet in his hands.

"Lai," He breathed again her thigh, his breath positively ragged. "Leolin…"

He pulled up and kissed her hard, and the lust rose up in her and met his desire. Their bodies were smashed together then he was flipping her over, pushing her onto hands and knees as his hand slid down her back. He pushed forward. She gave a moan. A **loud** moan. This wasn't a position she was particularly partial to, but today it was hitting the spot. The feeling was so intense that Leolin felt herself pulling away from it to prevent being completely undone, but in an uncharacteristic gesture, he grab her hips and held her there. He wasn't rough, but he wasn't gentle either, driving in and out quickly. If she wasn't so unbelievably wet, it would probably have hurt.

In less than five minutes she was whimpering, the orgasm a temporary salve to her aching lust. She met Harry's movements now, and she couldn't believe it when she felt a second orgasm building up slowly. She leaned farther down and placed her hands wider and Harry took the access she gave him, slamming deep and hard. Finally she felt him begin to quiver and tense, and just before he fell she did. Unable to stop herself, she screamed, and the sound pulled him under with her.

"Merlin, you're amazing," he breathed, stroking her sweaty hair away from her face. "Is this pity sex for today? Because if so then I should lose way more often…"

He seemed to realize something. "Oh Gods, I am been so rough with you today. Is your side okay? I didn't even think…I'm so sorry."

She flushed. _Fuck._ The side injury; she'd totally forgotten about it.

"No it's fine," She assured him, stroking a hand down his chest. She needed out of this bed. Did she have sleeping draught in her room? Yeah, she did. Better go take it now.

She gave him a quick, chaste kiss and got up, Throwing on panties and bra and tracksuit.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" She asked

He shrugged. "Sort of have to, don't I? Hate to say it, but Malfoy would probably go if our places were reversed."

Malfoy. Oh Merlin Draco Malfoy. The things Leolin dreamed of doing to him.

"I don't know if I will," She began carefully. "I kinda just want to sleep the rest of the night off. Besides, I don't much fancy celebrating with the lads tonight."

She didn't mention that if she went to the party with Harry she might end up dragging one of the lads into a corner and fucking him senseless.

He nodded. "Well I hope you will, of course. I always feel naked at these things without my best girl there."

He winked. She considered leaping back into bed.

"Okay, love you, see you tomorrow!"

She tore from the room, trying to ignore everyone and the ache Harry'd left between her legs as she ran to Slytherin common-room. Mercifully it was empty, and she sprinted down the stairs to her bed, upon which still lay her neck black dress she'd bought specifically for Harry, and she dove under it for the potions she kept there. First she swallowed a birth control one, deciding now would be a horrible time to get pregnant. Next she found a dreamless sleep drought, and she took two doses, already feeling drowsy when she sat down on her bed. Within two minutes she was out.

She woke up six hours later. Six hours? No, this should have lasted at least 12. damn! And besides, her sleep hadn't even been restful. Every dream had been about sex, and she was randier that ever.

She ran to the window, scooping up her Pygmy owl Archibald. He cooed softly, nestled perfectly in the palm of her hand. She scribbled a note and gave it to him

_Gin,_

_I need you. Come to my room STAT_

_Lai xx_

"Alright Arch, bring her back in ten minutes, yeah?" He cooed softly again, rubbing his downy head on her hand. "No,no" She cried in exasperation. "No times for cuddles now. Ginny first. Cuddles later."

Cheekily, he gave one last cuddle then took flight out the door and up to the nearest window.

Leolin spent the next fifteen minutes in agony, waiting for Ginny to come.

"Lai? You down there? Sorry, I got waylaid trying to convince Zabini to let me into the common room. What's going on?"

Leolin paused, biting her lip. Wow, Ginny was so so beautiful. She should appreciate that more often.

"I've made a big mistake."

Ginny considered this, sitting on the bed and patting it. Leolin joined her.

"What type of mistake?"

"A stupid one." Ginny touched her hands and Leolin noted how soft they were. Was all her skin that soft?

"Okay," She began, speaking as if Leolin was a child, "Can you be a little more specific?"

"Malfoy and I made a wager on today's game. I bet him that without me he could never beat you lot." Leolin spit out. She bit her lip again

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well what were the terms?"

"If I won he had to get up on the bar tonight and publicly apologize to Harry. After that he had to give up on us for good."

"But you didn't win." Ginny pointed out.

"No. No I didn't."

"So what did Malfoy want? Oh my God! You don't have to have sex with him, do you?"

Ah there it was again…Sex with Malfoy.

"NO!" Leolin shrieked. "I would never agree to that, c'mon."

"Well then it can't be that bad," Ginny decided. "Alright, out with it."

"I have to go with him tonight. To the party. As his escort. And obviously after the game I decided not to go…But when we shook Malfoy put a charm on me, like in case I backed out."

Ginny inspected Leolin's face. "You look alright, no spots or bumps or anything. Do you know what it is yet? Or do you think it won't kick in until the party starts?"

"Oh no, it's definitely kicked in."

"Well what is it?"

Unable to think of any eloquent way to put it, Leolin did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed Ginny gently and kissed her.

Surprised Ginny took a moment or two to pull away. "Wha—"

"My sex drive is through the roof. I just want to shag everyone fucking person I see. Harry and I had sex four times today and despite the fact I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk straight for a week, I am still hornier than ever. And I can't sleep it off, either. I took two doses of dreamless sleep drought and had to suffer through six hours of raunchy sex dreams."

Ginny bit her lip. "Then there's really only one solution."

"Don't say it," Leolin begged.

Ginny looked pained "You...you have to go."

Leolin groaned. "Harry would die if I did that. It would crush him."

Ginny shrugged sympathetically, an odd expression on her face. "What choice do you have? If you don't, you might on cheating on him anyway."

"But I love him" Leolin cried, tears of frustration welling up. "this is bloody madness, I would never cheat on him!"

"Would you not?" Ginny said quietly, her dark eyes falling to her lap.

"Ginny!" Leolin said, wiping at more tears. "How can you say that?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I-" she looked down again. "I'm-sorry, Lai. I just mean-you're not yourself. If you try to go to the party with Harry, you'll only end up shagging Malfoy. I'm sorry, but you know you will. In fact, Malfoy's probably counting on it."

Leolin bit her lip. "Do you really think so? I could stay here, try to tough it out-""

"No," Ginny said more firmly, wiping now at a tear of her own. "You should go. You have to go. For Harry."

"You're right, I think," Leolin said at last. "Okay, I'll go. I have to go."

The minute the words were out of her mouth, she felt a calming relief flood her senses. She was free of the curse. She gave an audibly sigh.

"Better?" Ginny said, rubbing her back.

"Much," Leolin confirmed.

"C'mon, let's get up. I'll go get Harry and you can get it over with."

They stood hand in hand, and Ginny gently tugged her up the stairs. It was a nice day out so the room was mostly deserted except from Blaise, who stood the minute he saw Ginny re-emerge.

"Weasley," He said, sliding quickly in front of the portrait so she had to go around him.

Blaise was generally distant and aloof, feeling he was so much better than everyone else, and Leolin figured he must like Ginny quite a lot to use such charms on her.

"Sod off, Zabini, I'm on a tight schedule."

He raised his eyebrows. "Not until you promise me I'll see you tonight."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are going, aren't you, Weasley?" He reached out to touch a fiery lock and she batted him away.

"Of course I'm going," She snapped. "You know who else is going? My boyfriend Michael Corner. Why don't you take this up with him?"

He smiled, his light green eyes such a stunning complement to his mocha skin. "Maybe I will."

"Ginny!" Leolin cried, biting a nail.

"Right," Ginny said, shoving past Zabini. "See you soon, Lai. Zabini, see you never."

She disappeared through the portrait hole and Blaise retreated a bit, falling onto a plush couch and sneering at her a little.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Lefevre?"

"Nothing!" She snapped and he shrugged and looked away.

"Whatever you say…"

"Piss off, Blaise," she said and he shrugged again, pulling a cigarette case and a lighter from his pocket.

They waited—though Blaise didn't know he was waiting—together for several minutes in silence, and soon enough the portrait swung in and Harry appeared looking concerned.

Seeing him, Blaise gave a face which was ugly enough to smear his supreme beauty. "No trespassers, _Potter._"

"Go away, Blaise," Leolin said, grabbing Harry's hand. "Let's go downstairs; I need to talk to you about something."

"Are you okay?" He lowered his voice. "I realized after you left you didn't take the potion…please tell me you got some."

"Oh dear Gods," Blaise chimed in, and Leolin glared at him.

"It's not that. C'mon, let's go downstairs."

Harry followed her down and sat on her bed. She remained standing and paced pack and forth in from of him.

"Sweetheart—"

"I've done something stupid," She announced.

His face hardened a little but it didn't affect his soft tone. "How stupid?"

Bit her lip. "Not that stupid," She confirmed, assuring him the fidelity of their relationship was intact. "But pretty fucking stupid."

"Don't tell me it has to do with Malfoy."

She said nothing and he groaned angrily.

"I don't have a muscle tissue injury," she blurted. "I sat out the game today because I bet Malfoy he couldn't win without me tending."

Harry went a little paler. "What did you bet him?"

"Please, don't be mad—"

"What did you bet him?"

"I have to go to the party with him tonight…as his date. But it doesn't include anything physical, I swear."

He was on his feet now. "Oh, is that so! Well in that case I feel loads better about it!"

"Harry, I—"

"How many times are we going to go through this, Leolin? Do you realize how humiliating this has been for me? And now I am supposed to let you go to the biggest party of the year on _his _arm?"

"I tried to get out of it, I really did, but we signed a contract!"

"Gods, you just never get tired of running back to him, do you?"

"Harry!"

"No, tell me the truth! Have you been with him?"

"No! Of course not!" She was about to cry now. Harry had never talked to her like this before.

"Maybe you should be! You might as well, after everyone sees you together drinking and laughing and carrying on!"

"It wouldn't be like that! Come to the party and see!"

He wasn't listening though. His eyes had fallen on the new dress, and he picked it up. It was cut to the collarbone in the front and had long sleeves, but the back was virtually non-existent, stopping just about her lowest vertebrae, and there was no way the hem fell more than ten inches from her bum.

He held it up, livid. "Wow! This is quite the dress! You pick this out just for Malfoy?"

"I picked it out for you! I thought I was going to win the bet. I'm not even going to wear it now!"

"No, I think you should. You're his plaything now; you might as well dress the part."

"Stop calling me that! Please Harry I know this is awful and I'm sorry! Just please, stop being so mean!"

She grabbed his wrist and he threw her off, shoving the dress into her arms. "Make me." He spat "You're a horrible girlfriend, Leolin. I don't know I bother."

"Harry!"

He said nothing, just stormed towards the stairs.

"What?" She called, angry and crushed by all the things he'd said. "Now you're breaking up with me?"

He neither confirmed nor denied, just stomped up the stairs.

After he'd gone she fell onto the bed, picking up the dress and crying into it. As she cried, Archibald came over, hooting softly and landing on her shoulder to rub his soft head on her cheek. She picked him up and cradled in gently, and he continued to get soft hoots.

"Thank you," She said, cuddling him to her chest.

She had never, ever seen Harry like that. In some sense, she felt bad, because she had started this. On the other, if he really loved her he would never had said those things. She wasn't sure why, but she thought about Lucius and her mother then about Draco.

"_I would never treat you that way."_

Harry was angry? So was she. He wanted her to wear the dress to the party? Fine, she would. Wiping her tears, she sat up straighter, pushing her dark hair from her shoulders. Harry didn't own her and neither did Draco. Tonight was her night to show them both she was her own entity: worth fighting for but not something anyone could possess.

She prompted Archie to his perch then stood up, wiping the last few tears and going to get ready.

She stood in the shower for over and an hour, alternatively crying and pouting and putting every glamour potion she had in her hair.

When she stepped out, she wrapped a towel around her, running a comb all the way through her hair then working a straightening potion into it. The sun was beginning to fall now, and the bathroom started to fill with the other Slytherin girls.

"What are you wearing tonight, Daphne," Pansy stood helping Daphne fix her corn silk blonde hair while Daphne admired herself in the mirror, holding a bottle of white wine and taking a drink occasionally.

"I'm not sure yet. What do you think Adrien will like me in?" All the girls smirked, even Leolin, though her heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sure that whatever you wear will just end up on his floor," Tracy Davis added flippantly, giving her curled hair a tousle then grabbing the bottle for a long swig.

"What about you, Leolin?" Astoria asked. "Are you going to wear that black dress that was sitting on your bed? It's very pretty."

Tracy offered Leolin to bottle, which had been chilled, and Leolin took a long sip. It was something cheap, Moscato or Riesling maybe, and though it was sweet it tasted good to her.

Leolin flushed, passing the bottle. "Yeah, I am."

Gracie Boyle, a dorm-mate of Leolin's who she found particularly nasty, sneered.

"What do you think Potter is going to say when he sees it?"

"He's already seen it," Leolin replied, going back to her hair.

"And?"

"He liked it, obviously," She snapped.

Gracie raised her hands as if to say _I was just asking_. She turned back to the mirror herself, her breasts so pushed up they threatened to tumble out of her dress when she leaned over to inspect her glimmering earrings.

"Pans, whose Blaise bringing tonight?" She tried and failed to keep her voice casual.

"He's not," Pansy replied, using her wand to tease Daphne's hair until she looked as if she'd just had a lovely shag. "He told me that he didn't think it was in his best interest to bring anyone. Pass me the bottle, Madison."

Daphne bubbled her lips. "He just thinks he has a better chance of getting into Weasley's knickers if he doesn't have some other bird hanging all over him."

The girls all laughed, but Gracie's was somewhat fake.

"How can he like Weasley? He doesn't even know her!"

"Because she's gorgeous," Astoria said, "and he thinks because she a red head that she's going to be amazing, you know, between the sheets." The others tittered. "Oh I'm sorry Leolin," she said, touching her arm. "I know she's your good friend!"

"It's fine. Besides, you're probably right."

Leolin pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail worn high, copying a style she'd seen in a high fashion magazine. Her makeup was minimal, only dramatic cat eyes and pale blush. Finished before the others, she excused herself to her room. Pansy offered her the bottle and she accepted it, taking another sip. It was still almost half-full.

"You can take that one if you want. We have another."

"Thanks," she nodded, and heading to her room.

When she got there, she began brooding about the dress. Should she really wear it? It was awfully suggestive. Also, she had yet to consider what to do about her boobs, as wearing a bra was clearly out. Chewing on her lip for a second, she went to her bookshelf and pulled out _100 Spells, Charms, and Potions for Fashion Disasters. _Flipping through, she found a spell that suited. She felt silly as she uttered it, but it worked because it acted as an invisible bra, and it most importantly ensured that her nipples wouldn't be visible.

She pulled on the dress, noting with annoyance that Draco would be pleased. It was skin tight. Turning from side to side, she had to admire her own frame, narcissistic as that was. The mirror purred.

"Hot date tonight, love?"

She always felt silly taking to her mirror. "Something like that, yeah."

"You should wear those big diamond earrings your father bought you for Christmas."

She frowned. Was her mirror watching her that closely?

"Yeah alright," she said, "Thanks." She grabbed the earring putting them in and charmed them so they sparkled extra bright. Padding around without shoes on, she went to her dresser, pulling out a leg oil and rubbing it on.

Finally, she pulled out the shoes, considering them. They were black now, but they definitely needed colour. The question was which one, Scarlet or Green? She tried green first and decided against it. Scarlet, definitely scarlet. Not for Harry, though, for Draco, to rub that fact she wasn't his in his face.

She slipped them on and turned left and right, deciding she'd made the absolute right choice. She grabbed a glass and poured some of the wine into it before taking another drink.

By this time, the other girls were coming in. Leolin refilled her glass.

"Nice shoes," Tracy said, smirking. "Those for Potter?"

Leolin pretended she hadn't heard her. The others dressed rather quickly.

"C'mon, Lefevre, we should be going," Madison Livingston said, grabbing her purse and applying a sixth coat of gloss on her lips.

"I'm not meeting Harry until 12," she lied.

Madison looked at a glimmering watch on her wrist. It was eleven forty five. She shrugged.

"See you there then."

Everyone gave Leolin two quick kisses on each cheek except Gracie, who gave only air kisses.

When Leolin was sure they were gone, hearing the portrait open and shut and the sound of tittering and male laughter dying away, she took a deep breath and smoothed the dress in the back, making sure you couldn't see her knickers. She took the last sip of wine. She gave her large breasts one last readjustment before scooping up a matching scarlet clutch and heading up the stairs.

Draco didn't immediately see her when she emerged because his back was turned, but when she cleared her throat quietly, he turned around. His eyes swept from the ponytail to her shoes and he didn't even smile.

"You look so beautiful," He said, awed.

So did he. He was wearing a pair of custom gray slacks and a matching blazer with a black collared shirt underneath. She thought he was wearing the same stylish shoes from last time, but looking at them it was clear they were different, maybe crocodile skin.

She allowed him to approach, and he placed a hand on her bare back just above the swell of her bum, gently kissing her cheek. She clammed up at his touch, though her cheek burned where his lips had touched it.

"Shall we go? He said against her skin. She nodded, shoving him off even though she didn't particularly want him to go.

"Let's get this over with."

She started towards the portrait but Draco called her back.

"Leolin?" He hardly used her first name. It sounded good in his smooth voice. "Blaise told me about this afternoon and how Potter stormed out of here. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped and he shrugged, smirking.

"Let's go then."

She wanted to scream at him but realized that she didn't have the appetite for it at the moment. "You're an insufferable arrogant git."

"Ohh," he said in mock pout. "Move it."

He stepped out of the portrait first then held his hand out to help her. He was an arse, but he was also from a high-born pureblood family. He was bound to be chivalrous in some sense.

As she stepped down, she was aware of a dull ache between her legs. Now that the lust was gone, the rough sex she'd had with Harry was paining her. She hoped Malfoy wouldn't notice her wince and try to keep her legs from closing all the way. He did.

"Something the matter?" He asked. There was a smirk tugging at his lips, but for her sake he warded it off.

"What do you mean?" She said, coming down and smoothing her dress again.

He came up behind her, touching a hand to one side of her waist as he leant in a whispered gently into her ear.

"You're walking funny. Rough day?"

She threw off his hand and glared, starting towards the fifth floor.

He caught up with her easily because his legs were longer and he wasn't in six inch heels.

"I can help you with that if you want. I've done that spell a hundred times."

She thought this was a sexual innuendo, but looking at him he seemed genuine.

"I'll deal with in when we get there."

He shrugged, his diamond eyes sparkling. "Suit yourself."

He offered her his arm and she took it, looping hers through. It reminded her of the day in the common room and she flushed, thinking of what a bad girlfriend she was. It helped a bit though, leaning on his arm to keep her unsteady legs from causing more pain.

Soon they had arrived and she pulled her arm away, smoothing her ponytail and adjusting her dress. He watched her, amused.

"Ready?"

She wanted to get something out before they had to face everything, all her friends to whom she was Harry's devoted girlfriend.

"I hope you enjoy tonight. It has completely ruined me and Harry."

His eyes were sparkling again and his wetted his lower lip with his tongue, considering this. His voice wasn't mocking or cruel when he spoke but rather deep and sooth, like some kind of rich red wine.

"Doesn't that mean you're single?"

She bowed her head. "I don't know" She admitted honestly.

"If what you have with him that easily broken, maybe you should ask yourself how strong it was to begin with."

"It's not your place to say," she said.

"Maybe not. But you were mine-"

"Well I'm not," she sneered. "So fuck off and stay out of my love life."

He shrugged in irritation, thinking the password and opening the door for her when it appeared on the wall. As she stepped through he placed a cool hand on her back to steady her, but as soon as they were in view of the people gathered, he let it drop.

She stepped through and many people turned in her direction, then Draco stepped through and things got a little quieter. Feeling completely ashamed, she forced herself to keep her head high, meeting every eye turned her way with confidence and poise. She found Ginny in the crowd who nodded solemnly, and Leolin felt at least nominally reassured.

Draco leaned in the slightest bit so as not to suggest anything too intimate was passing between them.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Something really strong."

He raised his eyebrows and she raised hers back, challenging _did I stutter?_

He shrugged, turning away. Free to roam, Leolin went to where Ginny was sitting, biting her lip.

Ginny looked at her. "That's some dress you've got on there."

Leolin slumped her shoulders. "There's a story behind it. Gin, when I told Harry he went ballistic. I think he might break up with me. Gods, I deserve it. I came to a party with some other bloke."

Ginny touched her hand. "What's done is done, my love."

"How is he?"

Ginny shrugged. "He started in on the fire whisky about an hour ago, and when I left he was breaking the same vase over and over again."

"Did you talk to him?"

"A bit. He didn't really have anything of value to offer, he just kept calling you all these nasty names."

Leolin bowed her head.

Ginny looked pained. "Hey," she said quietly. "Whatever happens now is for the best."

"That's not very comforting," Leolin said.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look then Leolin looked up and caught Draco's eye. He was appraising her casually holding her drink in his left and his own in the right. Leolin stood, pulling Ginny up with her.

"I don't really fancy—"

"Please Gin. Don't make me do this alone."

Ginny stood as well and they went over to the table where Draco was about to sit down. Leolin sank into the chair next to him and Ginny settled across from Blaise, who held a toothpick between his full lips as he dealt out iridescent cards. He didn't look up when he spoke.

"Where's the boyfriend, Copper Top?"

Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Over there. Should I go get him?"

"Oh please don't," Adrien muttered, offered Daphne a cigarette and lighting it for her.

Ginny glared and Leolin looked at Draco, who smirked.

"Alright, 24 card draw. Pull the snake and you have to fetch the next round of drinks for the whole table."

"I'm shit at this game," Daphne huffed, and Adrien leaned into her neck, nipping at her ear.

"I'll help you."

The game was traditionally played in pairs, and Leolin looked at Draco, who smiled arrogantly down at her, pulling her ponytail over her shoulder and running three long fingers through it.

"This is probably a good time to tell you how superior I am at this game."

The first round it was Liam and Astoria who lost, and he came back to the table with a pitcher of beer and a handful of glasses. Next it was Bird and Penelope, and he brought the same. Leolin noticed his eyes seemed to be back to normal, but Penelope still looked completely enchanted by him. Perhaps confidence was all he had been lacking to win her over.

The third round it was Blaise and his partner, a stunning dark-haired Ravenclaw fifth year, and he made her get up and get the round. She came back beaming with a jar of Sangria in her hand.

"I thought I'd change it up." She sank back down next to Blaise, and he actually looked at her for the first time.

"Well done," Ginny she poured her a glass, and the girl, whose name Leolin remembered was Eleanor Riley, smiled at Ginny. Blaise of course looked up at Ginny as well, appraising her with bright eyes.

"Let's dance!" Daphne exclaimed and she dragged Adrien up.

Eleanor stood, looking at Blaise. "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

He gave her a polite smile and shook his head. "Afraid not."

She pursed her lips and stalked off, leaving a trail of gaping guys in her wake.

Leolin looked at Draco, who had one arm slung across the back of her chair. "Don't look at me. I dance only when forced. So unless you want to try and…coerce me, I'm staying here."

She rolled her eyes and he looked down at her lips then finally back at her face, studying her candidly.

Besides Ginny and Blaise, who'd managed to sit in the chair next to her without being assaulted, they were alone at the table. Leolin looked at the pair of them, before taking another sip of her drink.

"How are things with your mum?" Draco said after minute.

Leolin sighed. "Bad. I've barely spoken to her. It's such a mess, I don't know what to do. I'm still bloody furious with her."

Draco nodded.

"What does Potter think about all this?"

Leolin bit her lip before taking another sip.

"He doesn't know," she admittedly softly. He leaned forward slightly.

Draco keen gaze intensified at this.

"You haven't told him?"

"I couldn't-I didn't want it to be true. If I told Harry, it definitely would have been true."

"Why did you tell me, then?"

"I don't know," she admitted lamely. "I guess despite that I didn't want to have to deal with it completely alone. Besides-" she trailed off, shaking her head and taking another swig. She could feel the alcohol seeping into her system and loosening her tongue.

"Besides what?" he urged, knowing he'd found a crack in her facade.

"I knew you were the only person who would understand," she said quietly. "And despite how much I hate you most of the time, right then I-needed you."

"And what about now?" he said, leaning in a bit and tucking her hair behind her ear.

She shrugged out the gesture in irritation.

"Right now I hate you more than ever."

He laughed and they lapsed back into silence both absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally, she was aware that his eyes were on her, and she turned to him, sneering.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I think you're gorgeous," he said candidly.

This sent a pang through her, though she wasn't sure what kind. Guilt probably.

The drinking had loosened her tongue quite considerably by now, and she turned to scrutinize him.

"Why are you being so nice and gentlemanly all of a sudden? Because you're finally closing in on what you're so desperate for?"

He broke their eye contact, leaning back and laughing quietly. "That's not it at all."

"Well this is what you wanted isn't it? You win, Draco," She said tiredly. "Harry hates me now."

"I didn't do this to hurt you," He assured her, shaking his head. "And despite what you think, this isn't just about sex."

"Then why did you do it?"

He raised his eyebrows, leaning closer. "I think you know why."

"I love him. Did you know that? And now…now he hates me."

"Then he's a fucking idiot." He said venomously, pulling his gleaming cigarette case from inside his blazer and snapping it open.

He offered her one, and even though she wasn't usually one to smoke, she accepted it. When he leaned in to light it for her, she smelled his cologne again.

"I don't blame him," She continued, knocking ashes off the end of her fag as a thin trail of smoke slithered past her lips. "I've been a terrible girlfriend lately."

"What do you mean?" He tipped his head back and exhaled his smoke into the air.

"You know what I mean." She looked down at her lap, at her scarlet shoes. "You and I. I've tried to stay out of it but I…"

"You—?"

"I like you. I hate myself for it but I can't see to help it. I still care about you, and Harry knows that."

She'd known this for awhile but hadn't wanted to admit it to anyone, to herself. Now she'd told Draco. It was the proof he needed, the ammunition he could use to blow her and Harry away. She wasn't expecting it, but tears began to well up in her eyes, and she swiped at them before they could ruin her makeup.

He reached over and caught one with his thumb.

"Don't do that," she whispered. "Don't be nice to me."

"Leolin—"

"I've drank too much. I can't…I should go. I need to talk to Harry, smooth things over with him."

"You can't just say something like that and leave, Leolin. This is serious. We have to talk about this."

"No, we don't. I have to go."

She stood but her grabbed her wrist. "Don't."

She jerked her arm away, frowning. "I'm not yours to order around. Let me go."

He released her arm and she readjusted her sleeve and smoothed her skirt. She needed to find Ginny. Find Ginny and then leave.

She turned away from him but his voice still carried. "You can't take that back, you know. Can't unsay it, can't undo it."

She looked over her shoulder and he gave a smouldering look which was a mix of desire and compassion and hate.

She bumped into Blaise as she waded through the still packed room.

"Blaise!" She said and he looked down at her. "Have you seen Ginny?"

His face darkened. "With that tosser Corner, last time I saw her."

"Thanks."

He shrugged coolly.

She continued to sift through, moving people out of the way as she looked for Ginny's copper top. She couldn't seem to find anymore who might know where she went, and by the time she spotted Isobel Lord draped over Roger Davies, she was desperate. It was worth a try at least.

"Isobel, have you seen Ginny Weasley recently?"

Isobel gave a cruel little smirk. "You didn't hear? She caught Corner in one of the snugs with Lavender Brown." She gestured to the small phone booth-like structures designed to give couples privacy. "She ran off about ten minutes ago."

Leolin's heart sank. Ginny needed her and she had been confessing her love for Malfoy.

"Which way?"

Isobel sneered. "I don't know!" She snapped. "Gryffindor Tower, I suppose."

Leolin turned back towards her table to fetch her things and Isobel called after her "Enjoy your evening, Lefevre."

Draco was still sitting at the table when she got back, drinking whisky out of a small high ball glass. She grabbed her clutch and he looked up. She looked worried so he did, too.

Immediately he was on his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Michael cheated on Ginny. I have to go find her and make sure she's okay."

From across the table Blaise growled "He did what?"

"Stay out of it, Blaise," She warned. "I have to go,"

"You're going to Gryffindor tower?" Draco demanded "You know Potter's going to be there!"

"Why should that stop me?" she snapped. "He's still my boyfriend."

She started for the exit, wading easily through the crowd and losing Draco in the process. However, he caught back up in the hall.

"Leolin, wait!"

"I have to go!"

"Come back."

He was on her now, pushing her gently against the wall and cradling her face in his hands. She tried to push him off but he refused to be moved.

"No, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you listen to me, alright? Look, I know you know, but I have to tell you. I'm mad about you. I have been for some time."

"Draco—" She began, putting a hand on his chest, though whether it was to push him away or pull him in she wasn't sure.

"I know that this is all fucked up with Potter and our parents but I'm mad about you and I don't care how long I have to wait. I'll wait for you. Gods, you are worth it, you are so so worth it."

She was crying now, because that feeling from the pitch was back, stronger than ever. He was trying to tell her that he loved her, and somewhere deep down she knew she did, too.

"Draco—" She repeated weakly but he shook his head.

Holding her face firmly, he kissed her. No, not a kiss. They're lips barely touched. He pulled away, wanting her to reinitiate, but she just bowed her head, her hand still resting over his beating heart.

"I love him," she said through tears. She could feel a hysteria clawing up her throat. "I love Harry, Draco. I chose him. Please, don't make choose. I'll only end up disappointing you."

She pushed him away and he allowed it, stepping back and looking dangerous.

She turned without a word and he watched her go.

By the time she reached Gryffindor Tower, Leolin was a mess. Pulling her hair out, it fell down her back, and every time she wiped her eyes, her fingers pulled away black makeup.

"Prometheus!" She sobbed to the Fat Lady, who frowned.

"You know," she said as the portrait swung away, "This is meant to be _Gryffindor Tower. _Only for Gryffindors."

Leolin ignored her, stepping through the portrait just in time to watch the room's only two occupants, who she recognized a second too late were Harry and Ginny, share a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 9: Loves Dies an Unnatural Death

**Chapter 10: Loves Dies an Unnatural Death.**

If a bloke had ever cheated on one of Leolin's friends, the solution, in her mind, would have been simple: break up with him. However, now that it was her turn, she wasn't as sure. That didn't mean she wasn't mad or hurt, because she was both in massive quantities. Nor did it mean that she'd stopped thinking about Draco, because despite how royally fucked up things had become with Harry—who she professed to love—she was thinking of Draco almost constantly.

Leolin heart had plummeted into her stomach the minute she saw Ginny's lips touch Harry's, and she was frozen in place as the kiss deepened, Ginny's hands desperately grabbing at Harry's clothes as his hands tangled in her hair. It was only when Harry had divested Ginny of her shirt that Leolin found her voice.

"Oh my God!" Leolin burst at last, her hands immediately flying to cover her mouth. "Oh my god," she repeated, her voice muffled.

At the sound of her voice they sprang apart, and Ginny looked mournfully at Leolin, biting her lip and trying desperately not to cry.

"Leolin," she squealed, reaching out for her friend even as Leolin recoiled.

"What the fuck is this," Leolin muttered almost to herself as she caught Harry's eye. He said nothing, only shook his head and looked away.

"Leolin," he said tiredly, but she tossed her head back and forth.

"Don't," she whispered fiercely. "Seriously, just don't."

"Wait!" Ginny cried as Leolin turned on her heel. "Can we at least talk about this?"

"Talk?" Leolin roared, wheeling around. "Talk about what?" she demanded, wiping tears of frustration and hurt from her eyes. "You're slagging around with my boyfriend behind my back! What else is there to talk about?"

"Don't talk to her that way," Harry said quietly. "If you have to be mad at someone, let it be me. I am the one who kissed her."

"I _am_ mad at you! I'm mad at both of you! Furious, in fact." She screamed. "How could you do this to me?" She begged Harry, shaking her head. "I love you!"

"You love me, do you? Loved me so much that you had to run off with Malfoy? Give it up, Leolin, I'm _sick _of the lies!" He said, his voice full of hurt. There were tears in his eyes as well. "Did you have fun with him tonight?"

"I didn't betray you tonight," she screamed, "even though I could have! Malfoy told me he loved me. You know what I said? I said I loved you! That I _chose_ you!"

"Leolin," Harry said, shaking his head sadly. He sighed. "I—"

"No, save your breath. Whatever you were going to say, it doesn't matter."

"Fine then," he said, in a tone heavy with sadness. "Go."

In her frustration, Leolin swung back her fist and punched Harry in the face. He heaved backwards and swore, clutching his nose.

"Lai," Ginny said, glancing at poor Harry before rushing forward and touching her best friend's arm. "Please!"

"Let go!" Leolin said, her voice hoarse from yelling. "Just leave me be!"

She tugged her arm harshly from Ginny's grasp and spinning toward the exit.

As she reached the portrait hole, she accidentally bumped into Romilda Vane, who'd just arrived back from the party, heels in hand. Her dark eyes flew quickly from Leolin's red-rimmed eyes to Harry and Ginny, whose lips were swollen and hair was mussed. The implication couldn't be clearer.

Leolin pushed past Romilda, not daring to say one more thing to Harry in front of her. Once she was out in the hall, she yanked off the cursed scarlet heels and stuffed them in her charmed clutch. Now that she was out of Gryffindor, all she could think about was Draco. She wasn't sure if she wanted to blame him for everything or run into his arms and cry herself sick. Maybe both. Probably both. She was so upset during the walk that she was careless, and twice she saw Mrs. Norris bulging eyes in the darkness, and the second time she heart Filch's voice trailing behind. However, but that point she was almost to the wall behind which lay Slytherin common room. She spoke the password and slipped through the crack in the stone just as Filch hobbled around the corner, calling to Mrs. Norris with his lamp held aloft.

The common room was quiet, the only sound being the soft lapping of the lake against the four mammoth glass windows lining the back wall. Deep shards of moonlight fell down through the crystal waves, throwing muted blue light on the stately green couches and chairs. The water formed patterns on the ceiling that danced whimsically, seeming to almost taunt Leolin.

Leolin, who had by now cycled through several phases of needing and loathing Draco, was at present furious with him, and she threw down her bag and started towards the stairs. Every dormitory was equipped with a small private bedroom on both sides in the event that whichever house should have to honour of counting Head Boy or Girl amongst them. That of course, was where Draco would be.

In her rage, she had stomped right past Blaise, and seeing where she was headed, he was at once on his feet, grabbing her arm.

"I wouldn't, if I were you."

Leolin thought of the scary look in Draco's eyes as she'd run away to Gryffindor tower, and she knew Blaise was warning her.

"I don't care!" She snapped "I have to see him."

"You can see him tomorrow when he's cooled down a bit," He said in a clipped tone, continuing as she tried again. "Leolin!"

At this point he'd caught hold of her arm again and swung her around to face him, taking in her swollen hand and smeared makeup.

"Come here," He demanded, taking her hand and causing her to cry out a little.

Drawing his wand, he drug it lightly across the ruined knuckles, a warm healing sensation sunk into her hand. She flexed then looked up at him to find him looking back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Leolin knew that Blaise would not be one to suffer blubbering and tears, but without Ginny or Harry or even Draco to talk to, she needed a confidant. Composing herself, she brushed past him, tucking up onto one end of the couch and watching as he seated himself on the far end, picking up a glass he'd set down earlier when she'd come in.

"Can you keep a secret?" She began, and he raised his eyebrows condescendingly, pulling a cigarette out. "I suppose it doesn't matter, Romilda Vane's probably told half of Gryffindor by now."

"Is there a story in here, Lefevre?" He said with the fag perched between his lips. He lit it. "If there is, I would really love to hear it." He exhaled, smoke curling from his nose and pursed lips.

She bit her lip. _No tears_, she reminded herself, and she tipped her head back for moment to blink several back before looking at Blaise.

"Potter cheated on me tonight while I was at the party with Draco."

Leolin had never considered Blaise one of her particular friends as she was convinced he felt himself above having them, so the look on his face came as a surprise to her.

"He did _what_?" He asked in a low voice, eyes glinting, sparkling in the room's low light.

"Yeah," She admitted in a small voice, "I walked in on them mid-snog. Who knows where it would have gone if I hadn't burst in."

"With whom?"

It wasn't a question, it was a demand, as if it was Leolin he was mad at.

"Who would he possibly cheat on you with?"

If she hadn't been so devastated, Leolin would probably have been flattered. Blaise had never indicated she meant much of anything to him before. Perhaps the mention of Harry Potter has simply inspired instinctual Slytherin loyalty, but she felt that in this matter he genuinely wanted to protect her.

"With whom, Leolin?" He repeated, knocking smoke ashes into an ashtray. The effort to fight off tears actually brought tears to Leolin's eyes.

"Ginny," She said, looking down.

"Ginny Weasley?" He burst. His eyes were like unnatural green flames now. "You're fucking kidding."

"I wish," she said. At this point the tears were unavoidable, but she kept her voice calm as she wiped her eyes. "You should have _seen _the way they were looking at each other! Ugh! And the way he was kissing her. It was like she was the only woman on earth."

He wrinkled his nose a little. Clearly his interest in Ginny did not extend to her sexual conduct with other blokes.

"Is this my fault?" She asked. "Did I bring this on myself?"

"What?" He said, seeming almost offended. "Your boyfriend cheated on you and you are asking me if it's your fault? Come on, Lefevre, you know the answer to that. Of course not."

"I'm not innocent in all of this," She pointed out.

"Are you talking about you and Draco?" He asked wryly, exhaling more silvery smoke into the air.

She nodded, wiping at more tears.

"Have you ever snogged Draco?"

"No," she admitted tearfully. "He kissed me tonight and I didn't reciprocate. I wanted to, though," she admitted quietly. "So badly."

"It doesn't matter," he said firmly. "You didn't do it out of respect for Potter. Try and understand that he didn't extend you the same courtesy."

They were silent for a moment and though Leolin tried to fight it she couldn't silent the sound of her sniffles.

"He's a fucking knobhead," Blaise said menacingly, throwing the butt of his cigarette into the embers and watching the filter burn up. "He never deserved you. If you hadn't burst in on them, that bell end probably would have slept with her. He's a dick; end of story."

"But Ginny…Gods she was my best friend…"

"You don't need friends like her. She's a bitch and a stupid slag."

Leolin looked at Blaise. Usually when anyone mentioned Ginny the gold flecks in his eyes lit up, but now his eyes were so dull and empty he also seemed blind. They both sat, lost into their own broodings. Finally, Leolin felt the urge to weep threatening to overcome her.

"It's almost four," She announced. "I should go to bed."

She stood up and smoothed her skirt for the final time of the evening.

He nodded and stood when she did, looking at her as if he trying to decide if she were alright or not.

"Goodnight," She said, and he nodded again.

She wished she could hug him right now but she knew he wasn't the hugging type.

"Night," He repeated, and she grabbed her bag and headed for door to the girl's dormitories.

"Leolin?" He called, and she turned around. "It's going to be alright," He said solemnly.

"Thanks," she murmured, then floated down the stairs and into the nearly-empty dorm, where she sunk onto her bed and fell asleep in a pool of her own tears.

In the morning, Leolin inevitably felt like shit. She woke to Archie, you was perched on the empty wine bottle hooting sadly at her. She picked him up and cradled him, loving how soft his feathers were between her fingers. He nipped gently at her and she brought him to her cheek, where he cooed happily.

Finally standing, she found her legs unsteady. Between the crying and the alcohol, her first stop was the toilet, where she fell on the floor and purged everything she'd drank from the night before. When she was done she flopped onto the cold floor, exhausted and heartsick. Her cheek was pressed against the gleaming black tiles, a dull pounding pulsed behind her closed eyes. She wanted to cry but simply had nothing left to give, and she decided to simply shower and eat instead.

She got out looking and feeling miserable, and her mirror even hazarded an 'eek!' as Leolin'd passed.

"Stow it," She said. "I'm not interested."

Slowly, doggedly, she dragged herself up the stairs and out of the passage. When she got to the Great Hall, all the tables were teaming with people talking about the game and the party. Blaise saw Leolin approaching and made room for her next to him, though he did not specifically acknowledge her existence beyond that.

"So Blaise," Liam began casually, taking a bite of his sausage. "How'd things go with Weasley last night?" Blaise looked almost murderous, but he contained himself by taking a sip of coffee and looking down at his copy of The Prophet.

"I'm not really interested anymore."

From farther down the table, Gracie perked up a bit, but before she had a chance to make her case to Blaise he glanced up, and when he caught Harry looking in the direction of the Slytherin table he immediately stood.

"Blaise—" Leolin began, but he was already out of his seat, completely ignoring her.

"How dare you," He hissed when he reached the Gryffindor table, and Harry stood as well and sneered. A murmur went through the hall and at once Adrien was rising to join Blaise, Liam and Leon close behind. Ron stood at Harry's right and Seamus and Dean were on their feet now, too.

"How dare you cheat on her," He was speaking louder now; that, or everyone had just gotten a lot quieter.

_So much for worrying about Romilda Vane_, Leolin thought miserably. Now everyone knew, and her cheeks were hot as people looked, whispered, and pointed.

"What?" Adrien snapped from behind Blaise, closing rank. The Gryffindor boys looked alarmed as well, though they stood their ground. Blaise held Harry's gaze hatefully for several seconds, and then cast his eyes farther out looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Where's you whore, Potter? Where's Weasley?"

Ron flushed. "That's my sister you're talking about, Zabini."

"No one gives a damn," Adrien pointed out fiercely, and they glared at each other.

"She's a slag," Blaise agreed, eyes glittering. "And a fucking bitch."

Ron was purple but Dean held him back a little, trying to force him to be calm.

"You're only to talk," Seamus Finnigan bit out. "Your girl Lefevre showed up to the party last night looking ready to turn tricks."

Leon had Seamus by the collar now. "Say that again and you'll be spitting up teeth for a week."

The hall was abuzz now and everyone craned their necks to see. The fight was simmering slowly, but now it had come nearly to a boil. It was then that Draco arrived to the hall, eyes immediately going to the throng.

"What's going on?" He demanded, and he looked at Leolin, though it was Gracie who spoke first.

"Potter kissed Weasley last night."

Leolin wanted to turn and glare at her, but she was too afraid for what Draco was going to do.

His mercury eyes were on over at the Gryffindor table, the muscles in his shoulders and laterals already tensing for a fight.

"Please!" Leolin said, worried for what he would do. She stood and grabbed his shirt. "Draco, don't go over there. Please, if you give even one goddamn about me you'll just stay out of it. You can't afford to get into any more trouble."

He gave her a smouldering look, though whether it was of protection or fury she wasn't sure. Then he gently tugged her hand off him, and started for the table. Leon and Seamus were about to start throwing jabs, but Draco got there first, tugging Leon back and putting himself between his seething boys and the Gryffindors.

"That's right, Malfoy," Dean Thomas snapped hatefully. "Call off your dogs."

Draco sneered. "Piss off before I let them rip out your throat."

Draco held firm and slowly the Slytherin stepped back a bit, muscles uncoiling. When he was sure no one was going to fight, Draco turned to Harry. The hate between them was tangible, hanging dense like poison fog.

"This isn't over. Not even close."

Harry found his voice for the first time, perhaps remembering why he and Leolin had fought in the first place.

"This is none of your goddamn business."

He and Draco were nose to nose now. "Everything that concerns Leolin is my business, Potter." Harry's jaw tensed, but he said nothing, and satisfied, Draco retreated, dragging a still-livid Blaise with him.

"I'd watch my back, Potter," Draco said, "Tell Weasley, too."

With that the Slytherin boys burst from the hall, and the whispers and murmured filled the room all the way to the enchanted ceiling. Unable to take it, Leolin excused herself and swept immediately outside.

* * *

><p>If the Weasley twins had been at Hogwarts for the next two weeks that followed, they most likely would have been devastated. Tensions were high, and things had never been worse between the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Chaos reigned in any class the two houses shared, and points were lost left and right. For the first time since the 1970's, the Hufflepuffs were actually in second place for the house cup.<p>

In Potions, Ron Weasley's simple healing drought somehow managed to melt his cauldron and burn the floor. In Care of Magical Creatures, Neville Longbottom had "accidentally" frightened the baby Welsh Green Adrien Pucey had been holding, causing the creature to burn him. In Transfiguration, Ryann Moody's prized antique wristwatch went missing after he had been forced to work with Ieaun Bird, and it reappeared a week later inside the Ravenclaw jewel counter.

For Leolin's part, she tried to keep her teammates from getting themselves in trouble, though in reality she was somewhat touched by the loyalty they'd displayed. However, it wasn't enough. With no real friend to confide it, she felt like she was slipping away.

Outside of Hogwarts, Leolin's life seemed to be further deteriorating. After much cajoling on her father's part, Leolin had agreed to start speaking to her mother again on the condition she be allowed to spend the Christmas Holiday with Amelie and Adrien and not Ariadne. Even though they were talking again, Leolin was still so furious that she could not bring herself to say anything important to her mother.

_How's Harry_? Ariadne had written in one letter. _Tell him hello for me._

_He's fine _Leolin had replied. _I'll pass the message along._

It was also announced in The Prophet that Lucius Malfoy had been privately contracted by the Ministry to head a committee to help reorganize and repair corrupted or defunct government offices. Leolin wrinkled her nose as she read.

"_The Minister of Magic was quoted Wednesday, saying, 'We're all aware of Mr. Malfoy's sordid past, but he is also a gentleman of extraordinary intelligence with valuable business experience. Combined with his involvement in the previous war, his election was a natural choice. My cabinet members and I are confident in the job he will do.' Mr. Malfoy will assume his post Monday after…"_

Leolin scanned down the picture for a moment before rolling her eyes in disgust. It showed the Malfoys at some recent Ministry dinner. Lucius' arm was slung casually around Narcissa's waist, and she had a palm pressed to his chest, displaying her monstrous diamond ring. They were smiling beautifully into the camera, and occasionally they paused to look at one another. Leolin imagined for a moment that it was her mother Lucius had on his arm and not his wife. The idea was repugnant, and she balled the paper and threw it into the roaring fire in Slytherin Common Room, watching with pleasure as his handsome suit and gleaming shoes curled into nothing.

Oddly enough, it was the situation with Draco that most often plagued Leolin. The ache she felt for Harry for was acute, but she hardly ever had occasion to see him and she busied herself in an attempt to not think of him. Draco, on the other hand, she couldn't avoid. Even if she never saw him during the day, they shared practice together, and after that they were often in the common room at the same time during the evening. To make things worse, he wasn't really speaking to her. It wasn't as if he was mad at her, he was just elusive, and it seemed as if she'd become invisible to him in many ways. That was probably better, anyhow. She needed to sort out her feelings for Harry right now, and that was so much harder to do when Draco was slinging sexual innuendos at her all hours of the day and night.

"You ready, Leolin?"

Leolin looked up. She had been sitting on her bed for the last fifteen minutes, staring at the carpet and waiting for the other Slytherin girls to get ready. That morning the Hufflepuffs had beaten the Ravenclaws in a huge upset, and the Hufflepuff captain Dom Godfrey had already promised it would be the wildest part since the Weasley twins had graduated.

Naturally, Leolin had made the decision not to go. She had largely avoided large groups of people since the morning after the last party, as she could not bear the laughing and stare she received from anyone she passed. Astoria had convinced her, though. Without Ginny and Harry, Leolin was largely alone, and Astoria had been quick to invite Leolin into her circle despite the fact Leolin had always opted to make friends outside of Slytherin.

"It will be fun!" Astoria had reasoned to Leolin. "And you have to show Potter and the others you aren't afraid of what they think. You didn't do anything wrong, Leolin."

In the end, Leolin had agreed. All the Slytherin girls, even Gracie, though she seemed less than enthused, had joined the cause, and Leolin'd hardly had to do anything in terms of getting ready, aside from following directions like "close your eyes," or, "hold this piece of hair for a second."

Daphne, who had the best eye for fashion, had picked out Leolin's peach bodycon dress that left little to the imagination.

"Bodycon?" Leolin had said skeptically mentioned it. "What the fuck is a bodycon dress? Sounds like something you use to store a cadaver in!"

"It just means really tight!" Daphne had replied. "You know, like it fits to the contours of your body? Bodycon!"

Leolin had been resistant, but she was so vainly impressed by her own décolletage in the dress that she'd finally consented.

Pansy'd done her hair while Astoria and Madison fussed over her makeup. Truth be told, Leolin felt a little silly and was sure the end result would be too much, but if the girls hadn't done this she wouldn't have even gotten up to go at all.

"Done!" Gracie cried, flouncing out of the bathroom in a dress which was cut nearly to her navel, her breasts magicked in so they wouldn't fall out the long slits down the sides of the top.

"Finally," Leolin murmured, but when Gracie glared at her, she only smiled. "I like your necklace."

Gracie looked down at large diamond that hung right between her full breasts and beamed.

"So do I."

Astoria came in too, checking she had everything she needed in her purse then calling for her sister.

"Daphne! Please, no one wants to wait anymore!"

Daphne came to the top of the stairs, pouting prettily.

"I don't think I like this dress."

"It's fine," Madison assured her tersely, "Really lovely. Can we go?"

"Fine!" Daphne said, "But if Adrien doesn't like it…"

"He's a bloke, Daphne," Pansy pointed out wryly, stuffing her own small purse with lipstick. "He doesn't give a fuck what you wear, as long as it's easy to get off. Let's go. And who are you trying to impress?" She snapped at Gracie. "Gods, I need a drink."

The girls went to the common room.

"Where are the boys?" Madison huffed.

"Probably got tired of waiting," Pansy said, glaring at Daphne. "It doesn't matter; we're all going to the same place anyways. Let's go."

They hurried out of the entrance, everyone spelling their heels to keep the halls from echoing with their _click-clack_.

When they reached the wall, Pansy rolled her eyes.

"We're here to join the bleeding cause. Just open up."

The door appeared, but much smaller than usual, and everyone groaned as they imagined having to shimmy through it with short skirts on.

"Nice going, Pansy!" Madison hissed as she tried and failed to get through without flashing her knickers.

There were tons of cheers as Tracy, the last girl, finally entered.

A drunk Roger Davies stood and whistled.

Pansy, never one to be embarrassed, gave a dramatic bow before strutted off to the bar. Leolin followed her. She could hear the tell-tale whispers trailing after her as she walked, but she brushed them off. She ought to take a page from Pansy's book.

They reached the bar at the same time, and when Kai Morris saw Leolin, his eyes twinkled.

"I just won five galleons," He told her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Ryann Moody bet me five galleons you couldn't wear anything shorter or tighter than last party." He made a show of looking down Leolin's dress. "That's _definitely_ tighter."

Pansy quickly had him by the hair, and he cried out and tried to twist away from her.

"Even one more word out of you Morris and I'll have one of the Faulkner boy's completely rearrange your face, yeah? Now make our drinks and get out from behind the bar."

"Wha—" He protested

"Ieaun Bird will take you place tonight. Make our drinks and get bent. Bird!"

Bird had just walked in with Penelope tucked under his arm, and they stopped in front of the door for a sexy kiss. Penelope wasn't on the quidditch team but her older brother Logan was, and the win had put all of Hufflepuff in a right state.

"Atta boy, Birdy!" Liam called as Penelope ran a hand through Ieaun's sleek hair.

"Bird!" Pansy repeated, stamping her foot. He looked up, hair mussed and lips red.

"What?"

"Get behind the bar!"

He looked confused and she put her hands on her hips. "We had to fire Morris. He said something impolite to Leolin. Get over here."

Ieaun shrugged, giving Penelope another sloppy kiss before stepping up and leaping behind the sleek bar. He and Morris glared at each other before Morris muttered 'prat' and stepped out, glaring at Pansy. She gave him the v-sign then turned to Leolin, handing her a spindly stemmed martini glass with an electric blue liquid inside.

"What's in it?"

"Best not to ask. Mostly stuff that isn't legal in England."

Leolin looked at it then back up at Pansy, who winked. She turned to go but Leolin called her name.

"Thank you for being so nice to me. You didn't have to be."

Pansy told her hand. "We're Slytherins, Lefevre; we ride or die for each other. If you hung around us more you'd know that. No come on, let's get drunk and make fun of everyone who's not us."

Leolin laughed and Pansy smiled, tugging her hand and leading her to the part of the party that seemed to be all silver and green.

Everyone was drinking and some of the boys were smoking, and Liam and Leon kept calling to Bird, who only grinned in response, pouring a drink and smoking a cigarette at the same time. His dexterous hands made him a natural behind the bar, and Leolin wouldn't have been surprised if Kai Morris found himself down a job.

As soon as they walked over, Blaise looked up at Pansy, saying nothing but appraising her with bright eyes. She smirked under his attention. Leolin looked around for Gracie to see the look on her face, but for once, Gracie wasn't looking at Blaise. She was looking at Draco.

He was sitting in the middle of one of the couches with both feet propped on a low table in front of him. Though Leolin'd never known it, he must have usually worn charmed lenses, because today he had on stylish thick-framed glasses, and paired with the expensive cardigan he was wearing, he really did look good enough to eat. She bit her lip it a truly useless attempt to stop blushing.

When he saw her looking at him his eyes sparkled, he inclined his head slightly to the left, indicating she come sit with him. She looked. There wasn't much room between him and the couch. She would have to squeeze to fit. As if reading her mind, he nudged over a bit, then nodding at her again, smiling as he indicated when he wanted her to be. She came over and sank down.

"You alright, Lefevre?" He said, studying her and smiling a little, his arm sliding across the back of where she was sitting. Before she could help herself, she imagined Harry watching them and it made her feel as if she's swallowed a handful of stones.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, trying to remain nonchalant. "You?"

He nodded, the smirk growing on his face.

"I like your dress," he said saucily, and she blushed.

"It's called a body contour," she offered lamely, clearly embarrassed by his bravado.

He raised his eyebrows.

"It's scintillating."

She gave an uncomfortable laugh, and he got the hint and looked down to alleviate some of the sexual tension. She studied his profile as he turned away from her, admiring how the glasses fit to the smooth bridge of his nose.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," she said.

He shrugged, biting his lip and then laughing at some private joke with himself.

"Bad genes, I guess," He smiled. Gods he was so handsome.

"Probably the result of so many generations of pure-blood inbreeding," She said. His smile widened and she felt one of the stones quiver then disappear.

"I have to have some flaws, you know, so the rest of you pathetic creatures can keep up."

She actually laughed a little and he smiled, eyes glimmering as they flicked back and forth across her face from behind the frames.

She felt it again; that tug from the pitch. His sweater looked incredibly soft, probably some kind of cashmere, and instantly she wondered what it would feel like. Hazarding a glance at him, she tentatively reached out to touch the material. He seemed pleased by this physical attention, and his gaze fell to watch her fingers.

"Does this mean you're not mad anymore?" She asked, her fingers gently brushing the left side of his chest. She felt the strong beating of his heart.

"I wasn't mad."

She gave him a look and he smirked in spite of himself.

"Alright, I was after…" He trailed off. "I'm not mad anymore. I've just been…busy."

Somehow, she knew what he meant, what he was trying to express to her. She'd hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, immediately retracting her hand and blushing.

"So have you talked to him?" Draco said. He was facing forward again, his eyes drawn away from her as he took a sip of something that smelled like straight vodka.

"Talked to who?"

He looked back. "You know who." His torso was angled towards her more, creating something of a cage between his chest and the arm of the couch.

"If you mean Harry," she said curtly. "Then no I haven't."

"Good girl," He murmured quietly to himself, pulling a cigarette from his case and settling back a little, his arm still draped above her shoulders. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate when you call me that," She said, and annoyed that he wasn't listening, she plucked the cigarette from his moth and slipped it into hers.

He raised his eyebrows then gave a satisfied smirk, licking his lips then leaning in unnecessarily to light it for her; he could have easily reached from where he'd been sitting before.

"Didn't know you were a smoker, Lefevre," He said, his lips so close he was practically kissing her neck.

She gave a soft laugh to try and fight off the shiver he'd elicited, then took a long drag and blew some of the smoke in his face.

"There are loads of things you don't know about me, Loverboy."

"I know," He purred, one had slipping between her legs right where they crossed at the knee, deftly attempting to unfold them. "But I'm dying to find out."

A battle of desire and trepidation raged within Leolin, but when she thought of Harry, the painful pang made her decision for her. Gracie had just returned from the bar, and Leolin saw an opportunity to escape.

"I'm going to the loo," She announced, taking another inhalation then giving the fag to an annoyed Draco, forcing him to withdraw his hand. "Gracie, did you want to take my seat?"

Gracie looked over at Leolin appraised the situation. Then she gave her blonde hair a soft toss and nodded.

"Lovely, cheers."

Draco looked at Leolin as she rose, unable to be anything but impressed by what she'd just pulled. He watched her hungrily as she adjusted her short hem.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," she said, leaning down fakely kiss each of his cheeks, looking deliberately over at Gracie's tight dress. "And don't forget to be safe."

Draco was still so taken in by Leolin that he simply allowed Gracie to slither to his side, his hand coming to rest naturally on her low back as she curled up next to him while Leolin sauntered back to the bar.

Leolin stood waiting for Bird to make her another of Pansy's toxic drinks when she felt someone touch her arm gently. She turned, sneering a little when she recognized Lavender Brown, a seventh year Gryffindor.

"Leolin?" She asked tentatively.

"What do you want?" Leolin snapped, grabbing the drink from Bird and taking a large sip. The fact that it went down so smoothly perturbed Leolin.

"I know I have no real right coming over here—"

"No, you don't." Leolin looked over towards where most of the Gryffindors were sitting, and she noted that neither Harry nor Ginny was among them. Leolin began to walk away, but the sheer desperation in Brown's voice pulled her back

"Wait, please, just hear me out! Ginny is _miserable_ without you. I know what she did was wrong and I would be angry if I were you too, but at least consider talking to her. Honestly, everyone's worried about her."

"If she loves me so much then she shouldn't have slagged around with my boyfriend!"

Lavender blinked several times, and Leolin could tell she was getting ready to deliver the standard Gryffindor party position before her mouth even opened.

"You came to the party that night with—"

"Brown!" Blaise said in a fake-charming voice, stepping between her and Leolin. "What a lovely evening I was having until you became part of it."

She glared up at him and his green eyes glittered back hatefully. After a moment he sneered.

"Fine!" She said, turning. "But think about what I said. Do let your pride get in your way."

"Don't you dare give her orders," Blaise snapped imperiously, and with that Lavender fled back to safer ground.

"You alright?" He drawled, leaning casually on the bar but not looking at her. In truth she was shaken. The mention of Ginny's name had pained her. Maybe Lavender was right, she ought to at least hear what they had to say. She looked over at Draco and felt even more guilty.

"Yeah, no, fine," She shrugged, throwing back the rest of the glass. "I think I am going to take off."

He consulted the Swiss-made watch at his wrist.

"You've only been here for an hour. Stay."

"No, I'm tired," She insisted. She thought of Harry and it made her sick. "Tell Pansy and the others I say thank you. I'll see them all tomorrow."

He sighed. "Fine. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, no, you stay. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Tomorrow, then."

He put his hands in his pocket and turned before she called him back.

"Blaise?"

"Hm?" He rotated on the heels of his dapper leather high-tops until he was back facing her.

"Thank you," She said.

In a wildly uncharacteristic gesture, he came over and cupped her cheek, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Take care of yourself. See you tomorrow."

She blinked, stunned, then nodded, heading for the door.

* * *

><p>Around six thirty she was up again, listening as someone stumbled loudly around the dormitory, knocking things over and giggling. Leolin clawed at the last bits of a deep sleep, thinking that if whoever it was could just keep it down for thirty seconds…<p>

"Gracie?" Madison called in the darkness. Gracie dropped her clutch with a loud scatter.

**JO-DER**. Leolin was pulled back to full consciousness. Whatever, she still wasn't going to sit up.

"Yeah?" Gracie said, bracing herself in the doorway and laughing.

"It's almost seven! Where have you been? And where's your dress?"

It was clear from the sounds she was making that Gracie was still wearing heels, but as she bumped into the washbasin, Leolin opened one eye to see that she was just in a bra and frilly knickers. Interesting. Leolin had assumed there hadn't even _been _a bra under that dress. Perhaps Gracie carried a spare for situations such as this.

"I've been in Draco's room!"

Madison was finally sitting up now, rubbing her eyes. "All this time? You guys left the party over three hours ago!"

"I know!" Gracie moaned salaciously. "Can you believe that?"

Leolin's bed was closest to her, and she flopped down on it, laying on Leolin's feet. Leolin could smell Draco's cologne on Gracie skin mixed with cigarette smoke and sweat, and it annoyed her.

"Why didn't you just stay the night in there?" Astoria asked groggily, her question half muffled by a yawn.

Gracie just giggled. "I think he might have kicked me out?"

"Lucky him," Leolin muttered, jabbing Gracie with her toe.

"Go away, Leolin!" Gracie snapped.

Leolin could smell the cologne again and she finally sat up, shoving back the covers and glaring at Gracie.

"No, you go away! You're sitting on my bed! And it's seven in the bleeding morning, Gracie! If you are going to let Malfoy fuck you senseless then kick you out like a slag, fine; Sleep in the common room."

"Can I at least tell you guys how it was?"

"We don't want to know!" Leolin burst.

She didn't want to know, didn't want to have to think about Draco undressing Gracie and kissing her…

"It was amazing!" Gracie whispered, though it came out just as loud as everything else.

Madison groaned and Astoria said, "Turn off the light, Gracie!"

"Seriously, he—" Leolin was fully up now, fully out of bed and fully shoving Gracie off it.

"If we want to know what Malfoy's like in the sac, we'll just shag him ourselves."

"Already have," Madison said from under her covers, but Leolin ignored her.

"Get off my bed and good fucking night."

Gracie had finally managed to get her heels off, and she leaned down to Leolin before pitching off and into her own bed.

"Jealous much?" She hissed. Leolin glared before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

Leolin got up an hour or so lately. After Gracie had finally crashed into the bed, Leolin had tried to fall back asleep but had been unable to, and restless, she got dressed and left the room, kicking Gracie's gawdy necklace under the bed as she passed it.

Last night had been odd, and she found today that all she could think about was her and Harry. She had a large Potions exam to revise for, but she knew she would have no peace until she went to her and Harry's spot on the lake.

It was the second week in October now and the weather was quickly turning cold, so Leolin had to pull her jacket tightly around herself as she sat down at the water's edge, ignoring the jagged wind as it jutted around her. Leolin sat still for a long time, honestly evaluating her state of self for the first time in a long time. Usually she forced herself to think of anything but Harry, but now she took the gates down, and memories and emotions flooded in.

"_C'mon," Ginny said, eyes sparkling as she took Leolin's hand. "I have to introduce you to Harry." _

Leolin's eyes began to well up and she let them, feeling oddly liberated at not having to fight to keep control.

"_Harry," he said a bit sheepishly, gesturing to himself then extending a hand. She shook it._

"_Leolin."_

_His green eyes sparkled as he took in her long eyelashes and pretty blue dress._

"_That's a beautiful name."_

Leolin, wiped her eyes with a gloved hand, biting her lip.

"_I had a lovely time today, Harry, like always. Thanks again." She leant against the cold stone of the Slytherin passage while he handed her to Honeydukes parcel he'd carried for her._

"_Yeah, me too."_

_He stepped closer._

"_Leolin, can I…may I kiss you?"_

_His soft lips were on hers._

A particularly strong gust of wind blew across Leolin's cheeks, pushing two tears that had been threatening to jump.

"_That was amazing," Harry said, pulling her closer and securing the sheets around their naked bodies. "You're amazing."_

_She smiled. He kissed her._

This was painful, so painful, but Leolin couldn't help herself. She continued.

"_My godfather wants to invite you to dinner when terms ends."_

"_I am mad about you, Lai."_

"_Come to the Burrow and stay with Ginny this summer. We could be there together." "Draco Malfoy, why is he owling you?"_

"_I love you, too."_

Leolin's sniffles became sobs and she ground her eyes into her tucked up knees.

"_Gods, you just never get tired of being his whore, do you?"_

"_Harry!"_

"_No, tell me the truth! Are you sleeping with him?"_

"_Of course not!"_

"_You're terrible girlfriend. I don't know why I bother."_

_"You love me, do you? Do you love me so much that you had to run off Malfoy?"_

Lai tipped sideways, using her scarf as a pillow while she lay on the ground and sobbed. She missed Harry. She missed him, and she was so damn lonely she almost couldn't stand it. She was meant to have cared for him; they were meant to have cared for each other. So why had they treated each other the way they had? She hated herself for letting things get so complicated with her and Draco and Harry. She hated that Harry had cheated on her. She hated that he'd involved Ginny.

Leolin lay there in the dying grass for an exorbitant amount of time, and when she finally sat up, her throat ached from the cold air and all her muscles were stiff. She felt no more at peace, either. She loved as loathed Harry as much as ever. Glancing at her watch, she saw it was already two, and sighing, she stood.

The exam she had the next day was massive, and if Leolin wanted to maintain her O in Potions, which was in and of itself a miracle, she would have to do very well on it. Despite this, when Leolin got back to her room, she simple flopped back onto the unmade bed and fell immediately back asleep.

When Leolin woke up it was ten. TEN. She had literally slept all day, and she still felt groggy and depressed, but she forced herself to get up. She needed to get something to eat, then after she needed to start studying.

It was eleven before she got to the common room, which was full of people doing homework and reading, but slowly the numbers petered out until it was only Leolin left. It was the most depressing feeling in the world, studying when everyone else had already turned in, but there was no other option.

Several hours after the last person had left, Leolin heard a creak on the boys-side stairs and looked up at her watch. It was almost one. Draco was coming down wearing a v-neck and warm-looking flannel pajama pants. His stylish hair was mussed and he was wearing his glasses again.

He looked surprised when he saw her, but she spoke first.

"Why are you up?"

He shrugged, tucking both hands in his pockets then sauntering over to window and leaning on his shoulder as he watched her. She could tell by the way he was surveying her that he couldn't believe his luck at having caught her alone.

"Couldn't sleep," he said. "What are you revising for?"

He was standing close enough now that she could smell him, and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance, ignoring his question.

"How was your night last night?"

He laughed, looking almost sheepish as he looked down at his bare feet.

"It was—an education."

She merely scowled.

"Why did you throw her out? That was rude!"

"I didn't throw her out. I just said that I didn't want to see her in the morning. She could have easily just set an alarm and left before I got up. Doesn't matter. I didn't get the impression she had any desire to stay, anyhow."

"Still," She huffed and he smirked down at her, coming a hair closer.

"We've been through this, Lefevre," he breathed. "You don't have to be jealous. Should I take you upstairs right now and prove it to you?"

"Fuck off, I'm not jealous!" She snapped and he just raised his eyebrows. "I'm not!"

"Alright, you're not. Now tell me what are you working on?"

She sighed, glancing down at her scribbles and diagrams. "Potions."

He was leaning over her now, looking at her work. "Do you want help?" She looked at him, watched as his light eyes danced across the paper, shimmering with recognition and appreciation at the topic. He was good at Potions, she knew that, and she could really use his help. Also, after today at the lake, she felt like she had been missing something, and now sitting with him she thought maybe his company was what she was craving.

"That would actually be great, thanks."

He nodded, sitting down then easily pulling her chair to his even while she was still in it.

"For the record, though," she said. "I still think you're a pig for last night."

He laughed, glancing over at her and inadvertently licking his lips.

"Duly noted. Now, what are you having trouble with?"

"Truth serums. I know how to brew them, but I don't understand how they function in the body."

He considered for a second then reached over, pulling a quill she'd wrapped in her hair out so that messy curls fell down her shoulders and back. He dipped the quill in ink and pulled a clean parchment towards him.

She leaned over so she could see what he was doing, tucked the hair over one shoulder and huffing, "There was another quill sitting right there."

He didn't look up. "I know."

She rolled her eyes and reached to re-secure the bun, but he grabbed her wrist lightly. "Leave it."

She looked at him and his eyes glittered hungrily.

"I like it better down."

The way he said it, so matter-of-fact, heated the blood in her stomach, and she let her hands fall, making him smile beautifully.

"Good girl," He mouthed, and she punched him lightly before he began explaining.

She listened and asked questions, and he seemed to know every answer, walking her through the process then having her show him, making sure she understood on her own and could articulate it in an essay, if necessary. Finally, she tossed her quill down and stretched. It was a little past two now.

"You are really fucking smart," She pointed out, looking over his bold script while he cracked his knuckles.

He smiled arrogantly then leaned in, his breath ruffling her unbound hair. "I'm also devastatingly handsome."

She rotated so she could look at him, her cheeks flooding with pretty colour.

"Yes, you are."

His face immediately became serious as he studied her, assuring himself she wasn't joking. Then he cupped her neck firmly and pulled her to him.

Leolin had parted her lips in anticipation of the kiss, but the sensation never came.

Her eyes fluttered open to find him his lips a breath away from hers, his eyes closed.

"Ask me," he breathed, his breath cool and fresh against her lips.

"Ask you what?" she whispered as her heart hammered in her chest.

"I promised I wouldn't kiss you unless you asked me, so ask me."

"Draco," she sighed.

"Sod it," he murmured, changing his mind and closing the short distance between them.

Her lips had parted just as they met his, so their kiss was an open one, and it was amazing. Knowing Draco and his machismo and his arrogance, Leolin would have assumed he was the type of guy whose kiss was all tongue and teeth. It wasn't. His full lips were firm but very soft, and he was an expert with their placement. First he would kiss her top lip, then her bottom, then the left corner of her mouth, then the right. By the time his tongue did touch her lips, she was completely under his spell. The kiss was in no way rough, but it was domineering, something only he controlled. She allowed it, though, relished in it. She had secretly imagined kissing him a thousand times, but this was better. So, so, so much better. She'd never been kissed like this before, not even by Harry. Harry—oh Merlin, Harry.

"Stop," She murmured, turning her head so his mouth found her neck instead.

"What is it?" He breathed, voice thick with lust.

She could tell he was annoyed but that he was trying to keep the edge out of his voice. She pushed him farther off, forcing him to loosen the hold he had on the back of her t-shirt. Tears were already re-welling in her eyes.

"I can't—I'm—I still have a boyfriend."

"What!" He had grabbed a fistful of her hair, though it was low enough not to cause any pain.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You haven't broken up with him? Why the hell not?"

She disentangled herself and stood.

"Because I still care about him! It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

He was on his feet now, too, towering over her. He looked exactly like his father, and that scared her.

"Why are you letting him make such a slag out of you? He practically jumped your best friend! Have some self respect."

"That's rich," she sneered. "Coming from the bloke who's been trying to weasel his way into my knickers for over six months!"

"Do you have any idea how frustrating this is? Listening to you blather on about St. Potter after a kiss like that?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed shaking her head. "That was—"

He was on her, pushing her until she was pressed firmly against the wall.

"A mistake?" He hissed. "Is that what you were going to say? Because I think we both know it wasn't. You're mine, Leolin, I told you before, and now that Potter's not around you have no reason to deny it, so shut up so we can finish what we started."

She reached to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist, giving a dark look. She shook his hand off then shoved him.

"It doesn't work that way! And I'm not a doll, Draco. I don't belong to anyone. Now leave me alone."

She ducked under his arm, ignoring her papers on the table as she stomped towards the girl's dormitories.

"Leolin!"

"Fuck off!"

"Wait!"

She ignored him, but in one stride he was close enough to grab her wrist, and he spun her to face him. His face was contorted in a look of anger and pained restraint.

"Just…wait, listen for a second. Merlin! Ugh, I'm really sorry, alright! I lost my temper, and I didn't mean what I said. It's just—you, after what he did. It's not right. He doesn't deserve that kind of loyalty."

"I can do whatever I want." She pointed out. He sighed, frustrated.

"Don't. Don't let him get away with this. Leolin, darling…" He trailed off, and he brushed a knuckle down her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her again and she turned away, disgusted.

"Sod off!"

She pulled away and his face crackled and turned to stone.

"Fine!" He snapped, his hand falling harshly as he took a step away. "You know what? You're a idiot; you two deserve each other."

The comment, combined with the look of naked enmity shining in his eyes, pained her, but she bit her lip.

"Like I care what you think. Go to Hell, Malfoy."

She hurriedly gathered all her things then pushed past him, leaving him still heaving and furious in the empty common room.


	11. Chapter 10: Amends

**Chapter 10: Amends**

"Miss Lefevre?"

Leolin snapped up mid-doodle, looking at Professor Peakes, who was staring back. This was her last class of the day before the weekend, and after the week she'd had, Leolin simply couldn't bring herself to listen or care to Peakes.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

He raised his eyebrows. " I asked you where vanished objects go. "

She frowned, looking around at the other blank faces around her. She had no idea what Peakes had been lecturing about, but she was almost positive it had nothing to do with vanishment. For fuck's sake; she should just have just popped a fever fudge and skipped class.

"Is this some sort of riddle?"

"Just answer the question, Miss Lefevre."

She bit her lip. "Everything?"

He raised his eyebrows, inviting her to elaborate.

"Everything," she repeated, trying to sound more confident when really she was grasping. "They…become nothing and go into everything."

"Very good, Miss Lefevre. Ten points from Slytherin."

"What?" Madison demanded. "She got the question right! And we weren't even talking about that!"

"When you doodle in my class, Miss Livingston, you lose your house ten points. Miss Lefevre, please see me after class."

All the Slytherins groaned, and while Peakes went about the droning on about the transformations of an animagus, Leolin caught Ginny's gaze from across the room. Ginny only held it for a second or so, but her eyes were sympathetic, and Leolin knew that if they hadn't been fighting, Ginny would undoubtedly have risked losing Gryffindor ten points to defend Leolin. The thought made her stomach ache and she bent her head, pretending to take notes when in reality she was just stewing, something she didn't almost constantly these days.

Since the fight with Draco on Sunday, Leolin had been in a perpetual bad mood. To make matters worse, Thoughts about Harry—which before Sunday had been errant—were now constant, as were thoughts about Draco, with whom Leolin hadn't spoken since the kiss. After storming out of the common room and flopping into bed, Leolin'd had a dream about Draco, just as she had each of the nights that followed.

Now, as she sat _not_ listening to Peakes, she started thinking about Ginny. Perhaps Lavender had been right, perhaps she ought to talk to…no.

Leolin tried to think of something else, and she started imagining what she would say to Harry. No. She tried again. She thought about Draco, and running up to him at practice and snogging…no!

Leolin buried her head in her hands, and Astoria, who was sitting next to her, frowned.

"Leolin?" She whispered gently.

"I'm fine! just a little tired," Leolin replied, forcing a smile.

Thankfully, Peakes had begun assigning a mountain of homework for the weekend, and Astoria turned back to her parchment.

After a moment everyone stood and filed out, and Peakes called, "Miss Lefevre, if you would please," gesturing to his desk before stepping around it so that he was on the opposite side from her.

"Take a seat, Miss Lefevre."

"I don't mind standing, thank you."

"Sit," he ordered.

She huffed and popped down in the table closest to his.

"Now, as you know, Miss Lefevre, I largely ignore student gossip because to be frank I don't care about your trite lives. Having said that, I have recently been made aware of a rumour that you and Mr. Potter are no longer an item which I am inclined to believe may be true."

Leolin frowned, not knowing what else to say. Fortunately, she didn't need to say anything as Peakes was continuing.

"Now, I am not asking for what happened as I genuinely assure you I don't care, but I am concerned about your performance in class."

Leolin continued to say nothing, though she was more agitated that ever, and she eyes fell to the floor, moving restlessly across the worn stones. Even conversations with professors weren't safe from Harry's influence now.

Annoyed by her silence, Peakes sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You are a brilliant witch, Leolin," he bit out. "I would hate to see something as petty as adolescent fancy get in the way of that."

She continued to look at the floor so he stooped a little, trying to catch her gaze.

"Is there something serious going on here, Miss Lefevre? Something that I as your educator should be concerned about?"

His gaze was stern. She shook her head, straightening to look him in the eye.

"No, Professor, there isn't."

"Good, then I suggest you speak with Mr. Potter and sort this out as soon as possible." He said, crossing his arms and leaning on his desk.

"Ten points to Slytherin."

She opened her mouth to comment and he gave a terse smile.

"Had to get your attention somehow."

"Thank you, professor," She said, feeling sick to her stomach but at least partially relieved that she hadn't lost Slytherin any more points. She grabbed her bag and turned to go, but his voice held her back.

"However, you were still slacking off in my class, so detention tomorrow morning. Nine o'clock, my office."

He gave her a brief smile that morphed quickly into a stony look.

"That will be all, Miss Lefevre."

He pulled a handsome pocket watch from his robes and consulted it.

"See you in the morning."

Annoyed and more agitated than ever, Leolin nodded and walking from the classroom.

Leolin was at the point of distraction by the time she reached the Slytherin common room that afternoon. She walked smack into Blaise (though she later suspected that he way have orchestrated this on purpose) and he cross his arms and gave her a withering look, indicating we would not let her pass until she talked to him.

"What's up? You alright?" He didn't sound particularly concerned.

She sighed, keyed up and restless. "Sodding Peakes held me after class for a little lecture."

"What about?" He drawled.

"Harry."

"Oh it's Harry again, is it? Planning a lover's reunion at last?"

Leolin sneered. "Maybe I am! What's it to you?"

She tried to brush past him and he grabbed her arm.

"Look, Draco's my best mate. You think you'd just walk all over him and I'd let it slide? Think again."

"I don't owe Draco anything. In fact, this is his fault! I loved Harry."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Please. He's not right for you. He never was."

She stomped her foot and tears were welling in her dark blue eyes. "You don't know a damn thing about me and Harry!"

"Fine!" He sneered, casting her off a bit. "Then run back to him. You wanna fuck things up between you and Draco permanently? Be my guest. Get back with your precious St. Potter. Just don't come crying back here when you finally pull your head out of your arse and realize what you've done."

She gave another frustrated stomp of her foot, almost wishing she could throw a temper tantrum. "Fine! I will!"

He gave her another smoldering look, green eyes flashing menacingly.

"Fine."

She brushed past him and down to her chambers, sitting on the bed and casting all the pillows off in frustration. She seethed over what Blaise had said, but after ten minutes or so of frustrated tears, she realized what he said had been true. She had to go to Harry. She needed to own up to the part she had played. She needed to make things right, if she could. Then after...she needed to face Draco. What she meant to say to him after what had passed between them she wasn't sure, but she needed to see him. No, more than that. She_ wanted _to see him.

She rose, taking a great breath then going to Archie's cage and gently tickling him through the copper bars. He woke and nipped at her fingers, cooing.

She flipped the latched and he hopped out, coming immediately into her outstretched palms. His feathers were so soft under her fingers, and after petting him for a moment, she brought him eye level.

"I need a note delivered, yeah?"

He hooted happily. He was very little and struggled to carry regular letters all the way back to London or Cardiff, so he was happy to carry messages when he could.

"It's to Harry. You think you can find your way to Gryffindor tower? Still know the way?"

He simply hooted, but she knew he would understand what she wanted when she gave him the letter. She sat down at her desk and drew out parchment, quill, and cobalt ink. It was an expensive bottle that Amelie had given her for Christmas, and she only used it on special occasions. Today she felt she needed it.

_Harry,_

_We should talk._

She folded it with care and sealed it carefully, writing his name on the front. She then handed it to Archie, who clamped it in his beak. She gave him one more pet, then he flew from the room. She sank on the bed, feeling trepidation and relieve in equal parts. She consulted her watch; it was four; she had hours.

Usually she had quidditch practice on Friday afternoons, but the season was on break for midterms, and Draco had given everyone a week off to study and rest up. That meant she had Sunday before she would see him again, should she choose to wait that long.

She suddenly felt so tired, and she sank onto the bed for a nap. However, her dreams were far from peaceful. She was at some sort of ministry ball wearing an expensive gown with Draco on her arm. She looked down, and she had Narcissa's ring on her hand. Alarmed, she looked at Draco for some sort of reassurance, but he wasn't Draco anymore. It was Lucius holding her now, and she tried to pull away, but he was holding her tightly, jeering and laughing at her. She screamed but no one seemed to mind.

"_I want you,"_ He said, jeering. _"I'm a Malfoy, don't you know I always get what I want?"_

Then there were Death Eaters, Death Eaters everywhere. They stormed the party and pillaged and took hostages, and it seemed to Leolin that they were under Malfoy's command. He in turn was in another's command. She heard a hiss, saw the glittering skin of a snake, and woke with a start.

She sat up a sweaty, panting mess, her mind reeling around Draco.

_I'd never treat you like that._

Leolin knew now more than ever that that was true. But what would she be getting into if she involved herself with him? _I can't help my genetic code_, he'd said. That was true. Lucius Malfoy would always be his father, and if Leolin tied herself to Draco, she'd be tying herself to Lucius in some ways as well.

She rubbed her head. She couldn't think about it anymore, not while things were still unsettled between her and Harry. The dream had left her skin crawling, and she rubbed her arms as if trying to wash it away. She needed a shower. No, better yet, a bath. She turned down being a prefect so she didn't expressly have access to their lavish bathrooms, but Draco had given her the password once in a mocking attempt to get her to come in with him. She wondered if it was still the same. She bet it was. She slipped from the dungeon.

The bathroom was all the way on the fifth floor, but it was almost directly above the Slytherin common room so the journey was a relatively short one. It was six on a Friday evening so she assumed it'd be empty, and as she approached and saw the Boris the Bewildered statue with outstretched palm and knew she was right; it was unoccupied. She slipped past him, whispering _Amaryllis_ and slipping into the room, which was warmly lit by a sun that was just beginning to die. The stained windows threw screwed shards of colour across the empty tub, and they invited her in.

As she stripped to bra and lacy knickers, she noticed a beautiful bronze-haired merman watching her hungrily with sea-green eyes.

"Do you mind," She hissed, throwing a hand over her chest, though it did little to cover the breast spilling out of the bra. He smiled handsomely, then dove into the water and swam some ways off.

"And real mermen don't even look like that," she huffed, and he gave a far-off splash, almost as if to tease her.

Going over to the tap, she filled the tub with jasmine water with fluffy bubbles. Only then did she shed her undergarments and sink into the water.

It was just what she needed; the water lapping her skin was soothing and she dipped her head under, pushing her darkened hair away from her face. She then sunk back, and before she could help herself, her mind slipped back to her current troubles. What would she say to Harry now that she was to face him again at last? She didn't know. She wouldn't know until she saw him. Then after, what would she say to Draco? She thought of the kiss, of how handsome and perfect Draco'd been, bent carefully over the Potions work. She admitted for the first time how much she wanted to be with him, if only the timing was right. How desperately she wanted to confide in him, to hear his secrets in sunk back and closed her eyes, her blood heating pleasantly as his face swam in her mind. Every nerve had come alive at the memory. The warmth of the water intensified the situation, and she realized during her daydreams that the sun had peeled farther back and she had been in the tub for almost an hour. She got out and quickly dried, giving one more glance at the tub before starting off again.

Leolin had left Slytherin dungeons around eleven, wanting some time to compose her thoughts before Harry arrived. She realized she was extremely nervous, and even though open-aired tower was chilly, her palms were sweating and she had to continually wipe them on her dark jeans.

She consulted her watch. Twelve o'clock. She listened as the sonorous bell below her chimed. Would he come? She realized for the first time there was a possibility he wouldn't show. Perhaps he was still angry despite what he'd done. Perhaps he was ashamed. Perhaps he couldn't be bothered to get out of Ginny's bed long enough to meet with her. She felt angry rising in her, a sentiment towards Harry she'd lost an appetite for some time ago. She looked at the diamond-studded face again. Twelve ten. He wasn't coming. What an annoying, self-absorbed prick. She stood, whirling on her heel and alreay planning to swipe a bottle of wine from Gracie's closet and drink it alone. She turned, and he was there, standing silently and watching her. It looked for a moment as if he meant to advance, but he seemed to think better of it and stayed where he was.

"Hey," He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at her.

She was still mad, but his emerald eyes were so full of toska, of bitter sadness and remorse, that it quickly melted away, leaving her hollow.

"Hey."

They were silent a moment, before he spoke in a quiet voice.

"We've a lot to talk about."

She nodded. "I know."

He nodded, lapsing back into silence and turning away to look out into the inky darkness.

"Harry—" She paused, realizing she didn't know what to say.

He turned around to look at her, and she bit her lip, cowed by his steely gaze.

"Look," he grit out. "If you came here expecting me to say I'm sorry, you're going to be disappointed. I know what I did was wrong, but you've being lying to me, to _yourself_,for months."

He came forward at last, close enough to touch her, though he didn't do so. He seemed torn between falling to his knees at her feet and spitting in her face.

"Is that so?" Leolin said bitterly, shaking her head. "This was a mistake. I'm leaving."

"No," he said, his voice strained. "I won't let you go until you admit you love Malfoy."

She whirled around.

"If it makes you happy to paint me as the villainess in this situation then go ahead: I'm happy to play the part! But don't for a second pretend that what you did wasn't horrible. Ginny was my best friend, and you've ruined that! All because you were jealous of something that was never even going to happen!"

"Really?" He cried. "Never going to happen? Honestly, you're unbelievable. Even now you won't admit it. It was always Malfoy for you, from the very beginning!"

"Stop changing the subject!" she said. "Ginny and I are finished because of you."

This caught his attention.

"You don't mean that."

She bit her lip, frustrated tears welling up.

"I know you don't believe me, but I did love you; watching you kiss anyone would have broken my heart. But you had to pick the one person you knew would hurt me the most. Why?"

He shook his head, his anger forgotten and he bit back his own remorse.  
>"I didn't choose her specifically to hurt you. And I didn't plan to cheat on you. It just…happened."<p>

"But why?" she begged. "Why did you do it?"

He turned to look at her, his emerald eyes glassy.

"Because I was heartbroken. As much as you denied it, you were in love with someone else."

She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say anything, memories of Draco flooded her mind and the words died in her throat.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he watched the truth dawn on her face.

"Why did you choose me?" He whispered.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to staunch the tears.  
>"Because I wanted you."<p>

"Please don't lie to me anymore," he said, voice pained. "Why did you choose me that day and not Malfoy?"

"Harry, I—"

"Why me?"

She shook her head, sniffling as his voice grew more insistent.

"Why, Leolin?" he said, grabbing her arms and shaking her slightly.

"Because I was scared," she choked at last. She fearfully met his gaze. "I was scared that Draco would break my heart, and I knew you never would."

He released his grip, and her crying intensified.

"I did like you," she pleaded, touching his arm as he turned away from her. "What we had was real."

"And him?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"How did you feel about him?"

She bowed her head.

"I—" she paused, heart hammering in her chest. "I loved him. I think I might still."

"Exactly," He said quietly in a voice heavy with anguish. "Goodbye, Leolin."

"Harry!" she cried pathetically, though in truth she didn't know what she meant to say.

He turned, eying her sadly.

"I am sorry," he said. "About you and Ginny. I really am. Despite what you think, I never wanted to hurt you."

With that, he disappeared into the shadow of the great globe before heading down the stairs and leaving Leolin standing alone.

* * *

><p>"Miss Lefevre. Lovely as always to see you," Peakes said dryly as he approached, The Daily Prophet tucked under his arm.<p>

Leolin only had time to read the headline,** Malfoy Ministry Reforms Already a Success,** before he was ushering her into the empty transfiguration classroom.

"You may polish the silver goblets in the cabinet. If you finish that, you can start in on the bird cages. If you need something, don't bother. I'll be back at eleven."

He set a small object on his desk which looked like a swiveling eyes set in a copper frame. The eyes swung about, fixing on Leolin and giving her a hard look.

"Slack off and I'll know it," He said. "Good day, then." He strode of out the room.

The work was slow and tedious, and Leolin found herself constantly distracted by thoughts of last night. She played and replayed the reel in her head, and when that got to be too much, she brooded over Draco.

Occasionally she would get so lost in her thoughts that she would pause, at which point the eye would transfigure momentarily into a bird's beak and give a loud squawk. She scowled and continued.

Finally, just as Leolin thought her arm would completely gave out and she ought to just sit and let the beak screech, Peakes reappeared.

He waved his wand at the device and the eye fell shut, then he came and inspected her work.

"Stay in school, Miss Lefevre, you'd make a poor servant."

"May I go?"

"Certainly. See you in class Monday, alert and engaged."

She said nothing, just wiped her hands and her jeans and took off. Detention had given her too much time to think, and as she past a window and watched tempestuous clouds roll across the sky, she felt tears welling up again. She wanted to be outside.

Changing quickly she headed out, her feet carrying herself to the quidditch pitch, where she sank into the grass and tucked her knees to her chest, rocking slightly.

She felt in many ways vindicated from the pain she'd borne with her struggle, but could help but mourn Harry's loss. Ginny's, too. Leolin was unsure if anything could repair the damage. She felt guilt, too. How much of this was her fault? Perhaps she shouldn't have gone with Draco that night. Shouldn't have made the bet. Would she still be with Harry, had things been different that night? Did she even want them to be?

It was nearly November now, and the wind was frigid, pregnant with rain. Then suddenly the swollen clouds burst, and sheets of icy drops fell. It was a horrible sensation, being that wet and that cold, but Leolin welcomed it, glad of anything that took her mind off her trouble, and happy as the rivulets washed away her tears and deafened her sobs. The rain did not relent, and after a time Leolin saw movement on the side of the pitch, watching as a tall figure approached.

Draco wore a pair of handsome khaki slacks and a black raincoat whose hood was pulled up. Seemingly unconcerned with the effect the mud might have on his expensive trousers, he sat silently next to her, looking off into the distance. After a moment she curled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He laid his atop hers, still saying nothing.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked quietly.

"I know you better than you think," he replied.

She nodded against his shoulder but said nothing, and after a moment he continued.

"Astoria said you stayed up half the night crying."

She nodded. "Potter and I broke up last night," she said after a minute. "I'm free."

She could feel his svelte arms coil slightly through his jacket then slowly uncoil again, like the muscles of a powerful snake.

"I'm sorry," He said at last, though he didn't sound it.

"So am I."

"You loved him." He said flatly.

"Yes," she admitted. "But it's more complicated than that."

He pulled away slightly so he could see her face, and she returned his gaze fully, reaching up after a moment to push back his hood with tentative fingers.

"You should know why I chose him," she said quietly, and he tensed, pulling away from her touch and gazing forward again.

"I know why," he grit.

She shook her head.

"You're wrong. I was mad about you. But I was terrified that you were just caught up in the chase and that when you finally had me you'd realize it wasn't enough."

He turned back to her, molten eyes shimmering as he studied her face.

"You've been right about me all this time," she whispered.

He leaned in, hand curling around the back of her neck. Leolin's heart rattled the cage of her ribs as she looked up at him.

He dipped down until their lips were almost touching.

"Leolin…" He breathed.

His stormy eyes flashed then he paused, demanding confirmation before he played his hand.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," She whispered, and with that his lips fell feverishly onto hers.

A/N

Yay? Nay? So the chapter was short, had to break the story up like this for dramatic effort or whatever. I can't wait to hear what yous think!

Love You

Your Secret Admirer xx


	12. Chapter 11: Toska

A/N

I would like to address the title of this chapter: "No single word in English renders all the shades of **toska**. At its deepest and most painful, it is a sensation of great spiritual anguish, often without any specific cause. At less morbid levels it is a dull ache of the soul, a longing with nothing to long for, a sick pining, a vague restlessness, mental throes, yearning. In particular cases it may be the desire for somebody of something specific, nostalgia, love-sickness. At the lowest level it grades into ennui, boredom."

**Chapter 11: Toska**

"Say that again," Draco demanded, breathing laboured.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," She repeated, and he brought his lips crashing down on hers again.

The minute her lips touched his she knew it was right. So many aspects of it were complicated and fucked up, but that didn't matter; it was right.

"Leolin," He breathed again, His hands gripping her soaking shirt as the kiss became frenzied and furious.

She noted for a millionth time how very handsome he was and more painfully how much he resembled his father.

His hair, though longer and stylized on top, was rather short on the sides, and she gripped in forcefully. It probably hurt a bit the way she was holding it so tightly, but he didn't seem to mind.

He continued to lean towards her with their lips still connected, forcing her to lie in the sodden grass. She could feel at once as the mud and freezing rain soaked her jacket and pants and hair, but she didn't care. He was deft as he crawled on top of her, settling immediately between her splayed legs and bending to kiss her again. His hands were filthy as he supported his weight to keep from crushing her, and the knees of his expensive trousers were an unbecoming green and brown. She sat up a bit, driving both hands into his hair again before reaching to unzip the jacket and cast it away. She noted the lithe design of his shoulders and chest as she pushed the offending coat off, letting it too become soaked with mud. They kissed again, both breathing hard. Then Draco slipped between her clothed legs, gently stroking her and making her give a loud moan.

She ripped open the top button of a white oxford shirt, smearing even more mud on his chest. He laughed quietly while his fingers continued their circles and swipes.

"I'm not complaining, but are you sure you want to do this here?"

She considered this, having forgotten the lack of privacy. He gazed down at her, silvery eyes surveying her and glinting wickedly.

"You're filthy. Come shower with me."

She only nodded, allowing him to pull her up. He grabbed the discarded jacket then took her hand, leading her away.

When they reached the haven of the covered locker rooms, the haze of lust exploded again, and they began tearing at each other. He tugged Leolin's pullover off her, gazing down at her classic green bra and smirking.

"Didn't I threaten to fuck you in the showers if you even wore that again?" His fingers were already toying with her waistband.

"Yes. How prophetic of you."

"There is a certain symmetry there that I rather enjoy, yes."

They lips met again as he backed them closer to the shower, undoing his belt and letting it clatter as she heeled out of her shoes. They paused momentarily.

"Take these off," he said, gently snapping the waistband of her running pants. She stepped back and he watched her shimmy out of them, eyes a tempting molten silver.

She then came forward silently, deftly slipping buttons from holes and tugging the shirt tales from his pants. When the sullied garment was free it fluttered to the floor. He grabbed her head in his hands and fiercely kissed her again before slipping both hands under the bra.

"Off," He demanded and she raised her arms so he could do it himself.

Now completely bare to the waist, he greedily drank her in, palms coming up immediately up to caress her. As he did so a low groan came from his throat.

She reached between them and noted that even the sound of the zipper descending turned her on, and as she pushed them down his legs he easily stepped out of them.

They were moving again, pushing back towards the shower. Draco pushed Leolin up against the wall then came to his knees before her, yanking her indigo thong down her legs and casting it aside.

He pushed off a ways to survey her openly. He then laughed quietly and she flushed, embarrassed.

He came forward and kissed her again, gentler this time. As their bodies touched she could feel how turned on he was by her. She'd been right; he was huge.

"Gods," He moaned, "you naked is 100 times better than I imagined. And that's saying something."

Her only response was the slip and hand between them and take as much of him as she could in her small fist. He was practically panting, but then gave a throaty laugh.

"Good girl."

She had no time to scoff at this, because his boxers were falling now and it was her turn to survey him. Naked Draco was also infinitely better than anything she could have imagined.

They faced the handsome shower now and he prompted, "Get in."

The minute she did, a jet of warm water steamed across her cold skin, a heat that was intensified as Draco entered and pulled her to him.

Leolin was sure she'd never been this turned on in her life, even the time that Draco'd charmed her. She was ready, more than ready really, to take him right now, but he had other plans. He grabbed a bar of soap and ran it down her body, managing to rid her of some of the dirt. He tenderly touched her face and cleaned it, then worked on her neck, arms, and filthy hands. When she was clean he raised his eyebrows and offered the bar to her, smirking.

She ignored this, just ran the soap in smooth glides across the taut, quivering muscles of his body. When she was done, she simply cast the bar down, reaching on slight tiptoe to kiss him again. He smashed against her and she groaned as their hips touched and he rubbed against her.

She was still intent on kissing him, but as she leaned in for another, he pulled away a bit, his teeth glinting as he nipped at her lip then put a hand across her throat to keep her from coming forward. The touch was more of a caress then anything, but the thought that he could crush her windpipe at anytime was terrifying

"Does this mean you're mine now?"

"What?" She said breathlessly. She was so incredibly turned on, and the water falling down her back made it hard to focus on anything.

"I'm not your rebound shag, Lefevre. It's simple; you're either in or out, _vous savez ce queje veux dire?_

Even as a native French speaker, Leolin was struck by the power and musicality of his intonation and delivery. She'd never considered the possibility that he might speak the language, but when she thought of his last name, Malfoy, she realized it was obvious. His father may be English, but his family was obviously of French descent, and the language would undoubtedly have been passed down from generation to generation.

She realigned her thoughts. Was she his now? It sounded awfully possessive, but looking at him, she knew he'd be hers too, and she didn't want to share him with anyone.

"Je suis à vous."

"That's my good girl," he smirked, and she wanted to scowl at him but he was sliding down the wall now, pressing her farther into the tiles as his lips dragged against her skin, falling and falling until he was on his knees in front of her.

Instinctively, she tipped her head back and pushed her hips forward a small amount and he gave a triumphant half laugh from the back of his throat.

The minute his tongue touched her body she groaned, driving a hand into the longer pieces of hair on top to pull him back a little. The feeling was so intensely pleasurable she was almost afraid of what would happen. He easily overpowered her though, and she became a shuddering mess that was his to control.

He pulled back up and kissed her, though his hand quickly slipped to his lips had been. She groaned again.

"You're awfully quiet, my love. What's wrong, nothing to say?"

She considered. She could either give in and be weak and say it and please him, or she could forfeit the most mind-blowing pleasure of her life.

"Draco," She breathed into his ear, and she could feel him smirk as he kissed and licked her shoulder.

"That's better," He said, hooking one of her legs around his hips. "Much better."

He adjusted them slightly then drove in.

"Fuck," he breathed in her ear, "finally."

She exhaled and gripped his hair but otherwise remained still. She was no virgin, but she had never been this…full. He was well-endowed and that was pleasurable, but it was also a tight fit.

He groaned. "Gods, you're tight."

He kissed her, assuring her that was in no way a bad thing. She kissed back fervently, then rocked her hips forward. He caught her rhythm immediately, and soon she was moaning, unable to control the sound. Embarrassed, she bit her lip.

"Don't. Don't stop," he said, placing several hot kisses on her cheeks, his lips dragging to her jaw while he pushed in to the hilt."You have no idea how sexy it is."

She rolled her hips with him, loving the way her breasts just barely brushed his chest. All the sudden he was pulling away, stepping backwards and pulling her with him. The showers were equipped with a small bench and he backed up and sank onto it. She took a moment to admire how perfect he looked with hair slick and muscles glistening. She sauntered forward and he smirked as she lowered herself onto him. It took her another moment to adjust to his size again, then he lifted her hips with strong hands and helped her lower back down. The position was close and intimate, and he took advantage, palms sliding from breasts to belly to between her legs.

She swirled her hips gently as she fell on him again and again. He groaned.

"You are fucking amazing."

He kissed her and she quickened, bracing one hand on the wall now as he lifted and lowered her. She was close, so close, and in one quick move he pulled to just the right angle and brushed a hand over her clitoris and she was gone.

Now intent on sending him over as well, she pulled her inner muscles tight just as his head slipped back inside, and he moaned, and knowing he was there, she clenched again just as she pushed to the base. He came and she sighed, leaning forward to push his hair off his forehead and kiss him soundly.

Not breaking the kiss, he stood with her in his arms, stepping out of the still running shower, and almost directly into the sunken tub which was already filled with steaming water. She sank to her own feet and he stepped into the water.

"Come in."

She hesitated a moment that came to him as he cupped her pink cheeks and kissed her again. He sat them pulled her to his lap, holding her possessively. After a moment he brushed a hand across her dark hair and laughed.

"You're still muddy."

She touched her hair, feeling oddly self conscious, but he was already stepping out of the tub to grab a bottle of shampoo. Coming back down, he rubbed a small amount between his palms then pushed his hands gently into her hair, massaging.

She gasped a little, because the touch was minimal but intimate. It wasn't sexual, it was sensual, and it was a consciousness which seemed to strip her bare.

He slowly kissed her, tongue slow and sweet. Then gently holding her head, he dipped her backwards, almost as if he was baptizing her. She sighed as the steaming water washed the shampoo away.

He brought her back up and touched her hair.

"Much better. Now come here."

He pulled her back to his lap then, to her surprise, slipped back inside her. He was barely hard, so the gesture was intimate than explicitly sexual.

"I like being near you," she whispered, relaxing into his chest.

He gave a deep hum in return, absently playing with her breasts as his eyes swept closed.

Leolin was so comfortable she thought she might fall asleep. Too soon he was gently pushing her off as he disengaged from her, sending drops of water onto the gleaming tiles as stood.

Leolin watched the muscles in his back flex as he secured a towel around his waist and turned to her. As he reached up to run both hands through his wet hair, her eyes fell on a black ink tattoo on his left lateral, a stylized bird of some sort with wings outstretched. He noticed her gaze then raised his eyebrows, though he didn't elaborate. She realized this was the first of many secrets she wanted to learn.

However, as she watched him redress and preen in the mirror, she felt a pang of guilt. Despite what she felt for him, she realized he'd cheated and manipulated and angled her into doing what he wanted, and strictly speaking in the world of right and wrong, that was grossly unfair. Despite his flaws, Harry would have never done anything like that. For the hundredth time, she felt the odd mix of guilt and longing for him. Had she made a mistake in coming into Draco's arms? She considered. No, of course she hadn't. After all, she thought she might be falling—

"Come to my room." It wasn't an invitation or a question. It was a command.

She frowned. "What, that wasn't enough for you?"

He gave a gorgeous smile, white teeth glinting. "Don't be like that."

He dropped the towel and stepped into his boxers. He turned. "You know it was. You were amazing. But that's not why you should come."

"Oh please! Enlighten me, master."

He brought a hand to his lips then after a moment laughed to himself, smirking at her.

"Unless we want to be like our parents and have a baby before we turn 20, I think you should come with me."

She blushed. "Oh."

She didn't have any potion in her room. In a fit of rage she'd smashed them all.

She stepped out of the tub and he watched her greedily. He allowed her to pass as she gathered her fallen thong, then came behind her and kissed her neck.

"You're so beautiful naked." He paused. "You are always beautiful to me."

She turned in his arms and he kissed her gently. He was cruel at times, and manipulative and sly, but he was also right for her, and he cared for her.

"C'mon" He said, scooping up her bra and handing it to her. "I don't want to share you with a baby yet. I just won you over myself."

He winked and she laughed, scouring her shirt then putting it on.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>In reality, the pregnancy potion was just an excuse to get naked again and have sex several more times in Draco's outrageously comfortable bed. After, they'd just lay there and fallen asleep together. When Leolin woke up and consulted Draco's heavy watch on the nightstand, it was seven thirty. She'd glanced over at him as he lay peacefully on his back, one hand draped over his taut belly.<p>

He looked like a muggle painting of a seraph she'd once seen in a rare book her mother had brokered. Lucifer, she thought his name was, though she realized with guilt he was one of the angels who fell from Heaven into Hell.

Should she wake him? She wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him after all the intimacy today, talk to him while he was wearing clothes and wasn't shagging her senseless. Alright, she admitted it; she was a coward. She slipped out of the sheets extremely slowly, finding the poor forgotten thong and putting it on. Ugh. She needed a shower…the second of the day, she realized, and she blushed. That was definitely something she wanted to try again.

She stood and straightened, shimmying into her running pants and wincing a little. There was no point denying it. Draco's size had left her sore, especially after the astounding five rounds they'd gone. She put on bra and shirt and shoes, then leant quietly over and touched her lips to his. He didn't stir. She grabbed her wand and snuck out. She could just spend the rest of the evening in the library, then come back at an odd time and hope he wasn't waiting for her.

The next day was Sunday, and Leolin woke feeling even more sore but more satisfied than ever. The struggle was over; she was only his. She got out of bed, trying not to hobble as she moved to the showers. Unfortunately, Gracie was up and she noticed.

"So you got back with Potter then?"

Leolin scowled, forcing herself to close her legs and not make a face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Lefevre, I'm not dumb. I know a sore cunny when I see one."

This deepened the frown. Leolin was no stranger to foul language, but that word made her wrinkle her nose.

"Actually, know-it-all, I was on my broom all day yesterday. Thanks for the input anyways."

Gracie snorted. "You were on your broom in the rain?"

"Would you like to inspect my muddy clothes? Jesus, back off!"

Gracie raised her hands in mock defeat, giving Leolin a Slytherin smirk. "Whatever you say."

Leolin thought about tackling her, but thought better of it.

"I have to shower. Have a fabulous fucking day."

"You too," Gracie called as Leolin stomped off

Leolin had practice at four and she frittered the day away, beginning to legitimately worry at three if she'd be able to ride a broom in her condition. She'd tried to find a healing spell but she was frankly shit at them and after several attempts she gave up. Maybe is she wore shorts with some padding? Well, if only she had some…

At three forty five she finally dragged herself to her trunk and put on practice gear, grabbing her broom and heading to the pitch. As per usual, she was the last to arrive, though none of the boys had suited up yet.

"Lefevre, I'll spare my usual 'you're late' speak because I get so tired of hearing myself say it."

She looked at him and shrugged, and when she caught his eye he was frowning slightly but his eyes twinkled at her; he was protecting her from immediate judgment, giving her the time she'd asked for to sort herself out.

She went to her bag.

"And why are you limping? If you have another 'deep internal bruise', I'll kill you. Hufflepuff is Saturday next and honestly they look better then they have since…" He paused. "Since Cedric Diggory was on the team."

She made a face at him. He knew what it was. He knew exactly what it was. Ugh. Men and their machismo and their need to parade how powerful they could be below the belt.

However, as the others suited up and chatted and joked, he came by her casually, brushing a hand across her abdomen and muttering a spell. Instantly a warm relief flooded her pelvis and down her thighs, leaving a pleasure tingling sensation behind. He winked. Damn he was good.

Soon after he took to the sky, and just Leolin and Blaise were left as he synched his boots and she put on her gloves.

"So you finally did it then," He smirked, glancing up and looking at Draco.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," He said, green eyes glinting. "You have that 'just fucked' glow."

Pretty colour flooded her cheeks.

"And I know from Astoria that you and Potter are done, so that only leaves one person. Good on you, Lefevre, keep her lit."

"Shut up," She hissed grabbing her broom and stomping away. She looked back. "And if you let it slip before I tell everyone, I'll have Draco slit you throat and make it look like an accident."

He gave a hardy laugh. "Yeah, alright, lips are sealed."

She flew upwards, smiling and blushing a bit in spite of herself.

"Lefevre," Draco called as they packed up at the end of practice. "I need a word."

"Ooh," Bird said, shouldering his bag. "Someone's in trouble!"

"Stow it, Bird," Adrien said good-naturedly, throwing an arm over his shoulders and grinning at him.

Leolin readjusted her bag, pretending to settle in for a lecture. Blaise raised his eyebrows, smirking and mouthing '_just fucked' _before sauntering off. When Adrien, who was the last one to leave was gone, Draco jerked a head towards the lake.

"Walk with me."

Leolin experienced a moment where she thought to grab his hand, then decided that she wasn't ready. Seeming to follow this thought process, he tucked his hands neatly into his track pants.

When they reached the part of the lake which was partially shaded by the forbidden forest, he looked around as if to assure her they were alone then stepped closer and let his hands slide to her bum, which he cupped to pull her closer. She bit her lip, blushing a little. He brushed her long braid off her shoulder and pressed a hot open-mouth kiss right on her pulse point.

"Come over later." Again, not a request but rather a demand.

She placed two palms on his strong chest. Before she could help herself she made the comparison. Harry was not nearly this pushy. He'd always been respectful, coming to her only when he was sure it was what she wanted.

"I'm not your shag toy, Draco."

"I know," he said, putting a firm hand on her lower back and pushing until she was flush against him. It was an extremely pleasurable sensation, feeling his length between her thighs.

"You're my girlfriend. But you were the one who snuck out yesterday." He raised his eyebrows. "So if anyone gets to feel used, it's me."

He smirked, then the hand on her back slid back down to rest on her bum again.

"You said you needed time." He shrugged. "So this is me giving it to you. I don't see why that should mean I can't see you in the meantime."

She drove both hands into the hair at his nape, biting her lip. He continued.

"But I won't wait forever. You get two weeks. Two weeks to sort out your shit before I tell everyone with or without your consent. We're going to beat Hufflepuff next Saturday, and then we're going to that party together."

She nodded. Fair enough. Two weeks was not as much time as she might have liked, but she knew as a Malfoy Draco was unaccustomed to compromise and she should take what she can get.

"That's fair," She agreed, pulling his face down and closer to hers. "I've even let you pick out what a wear."

He smirked, leaning down until their foreheads touched. "How about nothing?"

"You really want me to parade in front of every fourth year male and up starkers? Fine, I'll do it just for you."

He laughed. "You're right. How about you borrow that getup that Madame Pomphrey wears? I don't want any blokes having wet dreams about you."

Now she laughed, their lips closer than ever. "Perhaps a compromise."

"Perhaps," He said, closing the distance and kissing her again. "Come on, let's go," he murmured. "I'm dying to see you naked again."

"You are so salacious," She complained, and he came closer again, cupping a breast.

"And that's what you love about me. Come on."

She let him tug her away, ignoring a small pit in her stomach as she caught a particularly potent flash of Lucius in his face.

He was his own person, she reminded herself, and with that she went to his bedroom with no more objections.

* * *

><p>The following Sunday, Leolin lay on her stomach in Draco's bed while he traced light designs on her back. She propped herself up on her elbows so only the top of her tantalizing bust was visible. He smirked as he surveyed her. She looked at him and he smiled charmingly. Unable to help himself, he leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled, a soft hum resonating deep in her throat.<p>

"Draco?" She said.

"Leolin?" He replied in the same tone.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out and get mad?"

He pursed his lips.

"Depends," he said slowly. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, deciding if she wanted to chance it.

"Leolin," he repeated as if she was a child. "Tell me."

She considered him, and knowing how to get what he wanted, he leaned up to kiss her, his hands gentle as they held her head.

"Go on, darling," he breathed against her lips. "Just tell me."

"Promise me you won't be mad," she repeated quietly, and his gaze hardened.

"How can I make a promise like that before I have all the facts?" his said, his patience wearing thin.

"Draco—"

"For Merlin's sake, woman," he snapped, and in response she reached into her discarded jeans, pulling out a parchment and showing it to him.

"What's that?" he asked, reaching for it. She held it out of his grasp.

"It's from Harry," she said at last, and he sneered.

"I might have guessed."

"You promised you wouldn't be mad," she said.

"No, I didn't," he said nastily. "And you know it. What does it say?"

He reached for it again, but she continued to hold it out of his reach.

"He wants to see me."

"I'm sure he does!"

"Draco, please just listen!"

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking of going," he demanded, looking imperious.

"Why not?" she said defensively.

"Leolin," Draco growled. "Don't push me."

"Push you? I've barely said anything!" she pointed out, sitting up and looking away from him.

"You're not going to see Potter," he said. "That's it."

"You don't get to make that decision for me!" she said.

"Like hell I don't. You're my girlfriend. I think I have the right to object to some secret rendezvous with your ex!"

"It's not a rendezvous! And how did I know you'd be a prick about this?"

"Because I am possessive. Because I hate sharing. Because I have to defend what is rightfully mine. I won you fair and square; I'm not going to play tug-of-war with Potter anymore; it's tedious."

She picked up her cheeky lace knickers then turned and put hands on hips.

"Fair and square? You _have_ to be joking. Since term started you have charmed me TWICE and used a completely illegal potion to win a quidditch game you knew you couldn't win on otherwise. How was that in any way fair to Harry? Besides, there is no 'winning' me; I'm a person, not a prized mare."

"If you don't approve of my methods, maybe you shouldn't have been a bloody Slytherin."

"Maybe you're right," She snapped. "Gods, you are such a selfish prick."

"Why are you so desperate to see him?" Draco demanded.

"Because I need to set things right!"

"That's not your responsibility. He cheated on you! The end. There's no reason in the world for you to ever speak to him again!"

She sighed in exasperation.

"First of all, that's a complete oversimplification and you know it. Stop acting so jealous. Second of all, it wouldn't hurt to have him as an ally."

"I am jealous," he snarled. "I don't want you seeing him. And we don't need his help."

"Really?" Leolin said. "So you don't mind that we will be the most reviled people in school when news that we're dating gets out?"

"No, I fucking don't. I don't give a damn what anyone thinks, and frankly, you shouldn't either. Now, we're done talking about this."

She shook her head.

"Fine, but don't think you can forbid me from seeing Harry. I owe him that at least. Despite what you think, Harry's a good person."

"Oh, of course he is, your stupid bleeding Harry St. Potter."

"Fuck you," She snapped, groaning frustration when she couldn't find her matching leopard bra. She simply turned to him, and he surveyed her hungrily, undoubtedly thinking about pulling her back to bed for a hot, angry shag.

"You have until Saturday to turn yourself around. If I don't have your apology by then, I won't be going to the party because I won't _be_ your sodding girlfriend anymore. Needless to say, you can sleep alone until you sort yourself out."

She accio'd the short cable sweater dress she worn, but he was quick on the trigger and he snapped it midair before it could reach her outstretched hand. He threw it carelessly over his shoulder then rose out of the bed in all his naked glory.

"You don't leave until we talk about this." His tone was imperious and frankly infuriating.

She scoffed, picking up a pair of his trousers from his floor before shrinking them a tad and putting them on. She snatched a quidditch t-shirt that unfortunately had MALFOY printed on the back.

"So there, you knobhead. See you by Saturday, Draco's room," She said sarcastically, pretending she was talking to the walls or his four-poster. "Maybe see you never."

Before he could protest she grabbed her wand and strode of the door, huffing and stomping through the common room, lit warmly by the light of the azure lake. The giant squid moved by and she sneered at it.

"Piss off."

Blaise rose from the couch, smirking. He was the only person there.

"Lover's quarrel?"

"None of your damn business."

He took in her attire then the smirk widened. "Best find your bra, Levefre. I can see your—"

"Say nipples and I push you into the fire."

He pretended to lock his lips with an invisible key and toss it over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Also, give Draco a message for me."

He raised his eyebrows, smirk widening. "What's that?"

"Fuck you."

He laughed, and having nothing more to say, Leolin stomped off.

* * *

><p>It was easy, avoiding Draco that week. The HufflepuffSlytherin match was the last of the fall season as it was quickly approaching December, so despite having two-a-days, morning and evening, Leolin had absolutely nothing to say to Draco. He was in a tight spot, too, because he couldn't call her out without tipping his hand to the boys, something he'd promised not to do until the party.

At meals she only sat and conversed with the girls, who, with the exception of Gracie who she frankly loathed, she liked more and more. At least if she and Ginny couldn't patch things up, she would have Astoria and Pansy and the others. He'd tried several times to catch her alone but she made sure she was always with someone, and his mounting levels of frustration were actually rather enjoyable to watch.

Soon enough it was Friday afternoon and Leolin was striding out of Peakes' class, knowing that tonight was her last chance to talk to Harry, just in case Draco decided to come around. The idea sent waves of acid through her stomach, but she knew if either of her relationships, both with Harry and with Draco, were to survive, she needed to do this.

Coming back to the room, she sank of her bed and began a short letter.

_Harry,_

_I got your letter. I'll be in the astronomy tower at ten._

_Leolin_

She stood and went to the window where Archie already stood hooting in joyous anticipation.

"Okay Arch, you know where to go. If I'm sleeping when you come back, wake me up, okay?"

He hooted.

"That's my tiny little thing," She cooed and he flew from her hands.

Leolin grabbed a book from her nightstand, but soon enough she was lost in a dream.

She was in fact asleep when Archie returned and landing near her ear, giving a baby hoot. Waking with a start, she plucked the letter from his beak. There was one word scrawled in Harry's untidy script.

_I'll be there._

_-H_

She took a deep, shuddering breath. Feeling hopeful, she headed to dinner, anticipating Draco's quasi-permanent scowl he'd worn since he'd lost her company and three to four shags a day.

This time, Harry was waiting for her in the tower when she arrived, his back to her as he gazed out at the darkness beyond.

She cleared her throat to signal her presence, and he turned at the sound. He must have been nervous too, because he ran a hand through his hair as he surveyed her. She could tell from the way he was looking her that part of him missed her.

"Hi," he said tersely at last.

She bit her lip.

"Hi," she echoed.

An awkward silence ensued, and Leolin yearned to go to his side and take his hand.

"Harry—" she said at last, taking a step forward.

He tensed at her approach, his emerald eyes flashing. She halted, her stomach aching at the venom in his face.

"So," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Is it true?"

She let her extended hand drop.

"Is what true?"

"You're with him now? Malfoy, I mean."

Leolin looked at her shoes, feeling extremely guilty.

"Who told you that?" she asked at last.

He ignored her question, sneering at her obvious avoidance.

"Don't you move fast," he said, his voice cold but pained.

"Listen, I—" she began, but he cut her off.

"Look," he said. "I didn't come her to relive the past or listen to your justify you choices, stupid and unfair as they may be. You're not my girlfriend anymore. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Please, can we at least talk about what happened?" she said, pleading slightly.

"What could you possibly say?" he demanded, and when she failed to respond, he shook his head. "Exactly."

"Then why are we here?" She asked, wounded.

"I have a favour to ask you," he said matter-of-factly.

She crossed her arms. "Why should I do you any favours, especially after the way you've treated me tonight?"

He considered her, a flash of his former self shining through his hardened façade.

"Please," he said more kindly. "Just listen."

"Go on then."

"It's Ginny. She's feels terrible about what happened and she's desperate to speak with you."

"No," she said flatly, turning her back on him. "No way. I've nothing to say her."

"Please," he said, an edge of desperation sliding into his tone. "She's miserable, and everyone's worried about her."

"Whose fault is that?" Leolin snapped.

"Don't act like you're blameless in all this," he countered, and she sneered at him.

"I never said that! But I'm not going to let you bully me into forgiving Ginny."

"I'm not bullying you," Harry defended. "And I didn't even ask you to forgive her. Just please talk to her." He paused. "For me, if for nothing else."

"I suppose you think I owe you this," Leolin said.

"Yes," Harry said evenly. "I rather think you do."

Leolin considered, folding her arms across her chest as she surveyed him.

"If I do this for me, will you do something for me in return?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

She bit her lip again. She knew this next part was going to pain him, but it had to be said.

"It's about the party tomorrow."

"Alright," he said, sounding dubious.

"Well, obviously Draco and I...we're going together.

He frowned, looking at his shoes and absently brushing one toe across the stones.

"So?" he said sullenly. "You don't need my permission."

"I know, but—"

"But what?"

"Look, this is hard enough for me," she said in a frustrated tone.

"I can imagine," he said sarcastically. "Besides, I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"People look up to you, they like you. Maybe you could, you know, set an example for them at the party."

He gave a bitter laugh. "What? You've got to be joking! You want me to pretend I'm okay with you and Malfoy just so everyone won't hate you? No way."

"Please," she said. "This is going to be hard enough without your help."

"That's not my problem!" he snapped. "And if you're so concerned with what people think about you then you shouldn't be dating the world's biggest twat."

"Well, thank you for being an adult about it," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't actually think I'd agree to that rot?" he asked.

"I suppose not," she sniped. "But it was worth a try. Goodnight, Harry."

"Wait," he said, his voice a little desperate again. "What about Ginny?"

"What about her? You can't get something for nothing, Potter. Why should I help you when you won't even let me explain myself?"

He groaned, running his hands through his wild hair again.

"What is it that you're so desperate to say?" he bit out, his cold tone barely concealing the hurt.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, looking candidly up at him. "I just wanted to say—I'm sorry. I mistreated you, and I'm sorry."

He blinked, clearly not sure what to say.

"What's done is done," he said fiercely. "And nothing you can say will change it."

She looked down, wounded despite everything.

"Fine. Forget I said anything."

Another tense silence reigned, during which Harry's concern for Ginny warred with his intense hatred by Draco.

She watched him expectantly, afraid to say anything. At last, he spoke, though the words seem to physically pain him.

"If I do this thing for you and Malfoy, will you speak to Ginny?"

Leolin nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not promising anything."

She extended her hand, and Harry glanced at it warily before shaking it.

"Fine," he said.

Leolin nodded.

"See you at the party, then."

He gave a sigh, running a hand through his rumpled hair and nodding.

"See you there."

Leolin took off without another word, heading back to the dungeons before Filch caught her out of bed. She noted as she consulted her watch that it was ten thirty, and Draco would want her up bright and early for team breakfast. She headed down to her room and found a beautifully wrapped box sitting on her bed.

She went over and snatched the card, breaking the seal and reading it.

_I convinced Madame Pomphrey to let you borrow it, just make sure to dry clean it and bring it back before Monday._

_-Drake_

Undoing the silky chocolate ribbon, she opened the rectangular box and pulled out a cocktail dress made of supple black leather. Underneath it was a pair of outrageously expensive lacy booties. She recognized them from a fashion show she and Amelie had attended in Paris. There were at least six inches, and at 5'6 they would put her close to Draco's height. Finally was a small box with a ruby red bow, and she tugged it loose and opened the sleek lid to find diamond chandelier earring she was sure cost at least 5,000 galleons. She laid all the gifts out on the bed; together they were stunning.

She heard a rustle at the door and turned to find Draco standing there, arms crossed as he leaned casually on the archway. He was wearing his glasses and a pullover with cords. He watched her watching him.

"You have exquisite taste," she said simply, turning away from him. "Did you have the girl at the store pick these out?"

He shrugged, uncrossing his arms and sauntered forward a bit.

"Of course not. I just have a keen eye for beauty."

It was a compliment, she knew it was, but she steeled herself against it. While she glanced back at the gifts he advanced, cupping her face, rolling his shoulders to do so.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, mercury eyes dancing over her face. "I was being a proper arse the other day. I want you to know from here on out that your wish is my command."

Her heart melted a bit. "Good," she agreed, smiling at him. "Because Harry agreed to a show of good faith tomorrow at the party."

He clenched his jaw, clearly pained by the mention of Harry, before smiling, and she surged on tip toes to kiss him. He smiled against her lips.

"Then I promise to play nicely," he said softly.

She smirked sinfully, balling two fist of his sweater and tipping back to push her hips to his.

"What did you have to give him to get it?" Draco asked, careful not to let his jealousy show.

Leolin touched his cheek while inadvertently pulling him closer to her.

"Nothing you wouldn't approve of," she assured him.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," he said, his hands skating over her shoulders and down her back.

"I agree to talk to Ginny."

He clenched his jaw again. "I don't know if I like that," he said.

"I figured you wouldn't," she replied. "But that was Harry's price. In exchange, he's agreed to be civil tomorrow. All I ask is that you do the same."

Draco nodded, smoothing her soft hair back so he could kiss her neck.

"Your wish..."

"My command," She breathed. He kissed her again.

"Does this mean I'm out of the dog house?" He said, his machinations intensifying.

"Yes," she managed, trying not to make any embarrassing noises as he worked on her neck again.

"Then why aren't we in my bed yet?" he said, hands sliding down her thighs.

"Not tonight," she said, laughing. "We have a match tomorrow, and I want to be fresh."

He groaned good-naturedly. "Then I better go while I can still stop myself. See you on the pitch tomorrow."

He winked. He headed for the stairs and when he was nearly there she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his trim waist.

"Draco, kiss?"

He bent and brushed lips with her, then tapped her nose and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Though Leolin hadn't expected it, but the Hufflepuff game was gruelling, undoubtedly the toughest they played all year, though it was certainly the least dramatic. Though she'd loathed morning practices , she was glad Draco had planned them. They'd needed it.<p>

Not bothering to shower after the game because the dormitory showers were so much better and more convenient, she headed straight to the meeting place, throwing down her bag and sitting by a nearby rock.

After about ten minutes Ginny appeared.

"Sorry," Ginny said awkwardly, "I got a bit lost."

Leolin shrugged. "You're lucky we didn't set a specific time. Otherwise your ten minutes would already be up."

Ginny nodded, perching on a rock farther away. They were silent for about a minute or so, but Ginny seemed to realize she was wasting precious time.

"Lucius Malfoy's combined the Muggle Relations Office with The Protection of Magical Creatures" Ginny offered randomly, trying to get the conversation started. "Dad's been made head of the department. It came with a big raise, too."

"He deserves it," Leolin confirmed.

"Yeah he does."

They were silent.

"Leolin, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now but I am so, so, so sorry."

Leolin shook her head, disgusted.

"How could you, after everything we've been through? You _knew_ what a struggle this was for me, and willingly you betrayed that."

Ginny lip was trembling.

"I know," she said in a meek voice. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking."

"Part of me almost expected Harry to cheat on me that night. I just never in a million years expected it to be with you," Leolin said, her voice sad.

"I know," Ginny moaned. "You're right. I wish I could take it back but I—I can't. I'm sorry, so so sorry."

Leolin's heart melted. It didn't matter how nice the Slytherin girls were or how much she liked them. This was Ginny, _her_ Ginny and fighting with her went against the fiber of Leolin's being.

"I don't know what to say," She fumbled at last.

"Neither do I," Ginny said.

They lapsed into silence. It had been more than ten minutes, but that hardly mattered anymore.

Leolin looked down at her leather boots. "I'm with him now, you know. Draco."

"I know," Ginny said. "Harry told me today."

"I think I'm in falling in love with him," She blurted. It was something she could only confess to Ginny.

Ginny nodded solemnly. Leolin knew she probably felt betrayal for Harry's sake. After all, two weeks ago they were together, professing to love each other. Now Leolin was dating his mortal enemy.

"There are things between us...things I couldn't tell Harry."

"What kind of things?" Ginny prompted gently.

Oh God, she hadn't told anyone on the outside of the situation. An acute sadness welled up inside her.

"Stuff with our parents. I don't know, it's complicated."

Leolin look down, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said quietly.

Leolin shrugged.

"Leolin," Ginny repeated, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I really am so, so sorry. I want you to know that."

Leolin sighed in an effort to conceal the emotion swelling in her chest and making it hard to breathe.

"I know I wronged Harry," she said at last, stifling a shuddering sob. "Maybe this is my penance."

"No," Ginny said, crying outright again. "It's mine. Leolin, I—" she paused, her voice choked with tears. "There's more to this than you know."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny bit her lip, clearly teetering on the edge of hysteria.

"Oh Leolin—"

Leolin shook her head, feeling distressed again.

"What are you not telling me?"

The look in Ginny's eyes betrayed her guilt.

"It's awful," she whispered.

"Just say it," Leolin prompted.

"I," Ginny began, her voice quaking. "I knew how Harry would react when you told him you'd made that bet with Malfoy." She paused, her lip trembling. "That's why I told you to do it."

Leolin could feel her beating in her ears as her mouth went dry.

"I don't understand," Leolin said, wanting to believe that she'd misheard Ginny. "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because," Ginny said, beginning to cry. "I love Harry. I've loved him since I was twelve, and I—it killed to see you with him."

"So you sabotaged us?" Leolin demanded.

"No!" Ginny said desperately. "Please, try to understand!"

"What is there to understand? You intentionally gave me bad advice so that Harry would break up with me, and when that didn't work, you helped him cheat on me!"

"I know, and that was terrible, but—"

"But nothing!" Leolin screamed, stamping her foot.

"Look, you just admitted that you love Malfoy!" Ginny said desperately. "You always have, Lai. I couldn't stand by and watch you ruin Harry while you figured that out for yourself!"

"But I loved Harry too!" Leolin seethed. "And you _knew _that. You knew how conflicted I was. What's more, you knew that no matter what I never would have cheated on Harry, and that I would have tried to fix things with him. How dare you advantage of my trust! You lied to me! Look how much pain this has caused! Not just to me, but to Harry as well."

"I know," Ginny sobbed. "I should have told you the truth last year."

"Then why didn't you?" Leolin said.

"I—I was afraid," Ginny admitted. "I was afraid that if I told Harry knew the truth he would still choose you."

"But what about me?" Leolin said. "Why did you tell _me _the truth? If that's really how you felt about him, then you should have been honest with me, instead of letting me fall and love with him and then inciting him to cheat on me!"

"It's more nuanced than that!" Ginny cried, tears tangled in her sooty lashes and running down the bridge of her nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leolin demanded.

"I was wrong about Harry," Ginny said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "He felt the same way about me. He always has. He just didn't—I was dating Michael and he just assumed that I didn't—then he met you—"

Leolin felt her heart thud dully into her stomach as her mouth went dry.

"He told you that?"

Ginny glanced at her fearfully before nodding. "The night of the party."

Leolin shook her head in disgust and Ginny bit her lip.

"How can you be mad?" Ginny asked desperately. "You felt the same about Draco!"

"Because I've been torturing myself these last few weeks, letting _Harry _torture me about how I treated him, and now I come to find that he was doing the exact same thing. I guess we're both liars."

"This isn't all about you, you know," Ginny said in a quiet voice.

"You're right," Leolin sneered. "Apparently its about you and Harry. Don't let me stand in your way."

"Look, I didn't mean for it to happen like this!" Ginny said. "You have to believe me."

"I do believe you," Leolin said. "It just doesn't change anything."

"You're not innocent in any of this," Ginny said, her hurt making her petty. "You have no right to blame me!"

Leolin stared into her eyes, a nasty hatred blazing there.

"I don't blame you," Leolin said in a cold voice. "But don't think that makes me hate you any less."

Another tear slipped down Ginny's cheek as she looked up at Leolin.

"My guilt doesn't change what you did," Leolin whispered. "You lied to me. You betrayed my trust. You _manipulated_ me. How I could I ever forgive that?"

"Leolin!" Ginny croaked. "Please! We can fix this."

"Maybe I don't want to fix it. I—I can't do this with you. I have to go."

"Wait!" Ginny cried, pathetically. "Please wait!"

"Leave me alone!" Leolin screamed, eyes wild. "I hate you! I never want to see you again!"

Ginny looked crushed, but she didn't protest when Leolin gave her one last smouldering look before storming off.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Potter really knows how to say 'I'm sorry', doesn't he?"<p>

Madison was lounging on her bed, an issue of Witch Weekly open in front of her. Leolin wasn't sure if she ought to show the girls, but Daphne had seen the box and insisted she see inside. Leolin quickly snatched Draco's note and put it in her pocket, then carefully laid out the garments, opening the earring box last.

"I had no idea Potter was this rich," Astoria marveled, holding a lacy booty appreciatively. "I bet all this cost him at least 5,000 galleons."

Pansy gave a low whistle, holding an earring up so it glittered in the light.

"I think Potter's a sodding prat, but this is a hell of a way to win a girl back. I would have taken him back too, if it were me."

Leolin blushed. What would the girl's say when they found out that the gifts weren't from Harry? To be honest, she was a little surprised they hadn't guessed already. Pansy, at least. Of course, maybe she had. Madison had been right, though; Harry was affluent, but he wasn't part of the social elite like Draco and Leolin. Besides, Harry wasn't nearly as extravagant as Draco. He wouldn't spend 5,000 galleons on clothes even if he had 5,000 extra galleons to spend.

"Go shower, Leolin! I want to see what the dress looks like on!" Daphne piped.

All the other girls murmured their assent.

She stood under the water for a long time, washing her hair twice and putting potion after potion into it until she could run her fingers easily through. She couldn't stop thinking about Ginny and Harry. Was she injured party, or the guilty one? Had she been unduly harsh with Ginny? At this point, she couldn't tell. She was so disgusted with the whole situation that she couldn't see things clearly.

By the time she stepped out, her stomach had begun to ache. Gods she was nervous.

"I'm not sure what to do about underwear…" she said, a shade embarrassed as she clutched her towel around her.

"Don't wear any," Pansy replied simply.

Astoria gave her a withering looked.

"Just wear a thong," she offered kindly, smiling at Leolin.

Leolin nodded, going to her trunk and pulling out a white lacy thong. She stepped into it then grabbed the dress, dropping her robe as she pulled the dress up her legs. She pushed her hair over one shoulder and held the front of the dress in place as Daphne zipped it for her.

"Yeah," she said, appraising Leolin. "You are _definitely_ going get some tonight."

Leolin put on her boots then sank onto the bed, feeling queasy as she watched the other girls primp, passing a bottle of champagne around and filling crystal flutes. Daphne offered one to Leolin and she shook her head.

"C'mon," she whined, holding the flute out. "The toast is in your honour."

Leolin finally accepted the glass and rose, feeling tall and proud in her heels.

"To the boys and Leolin for spanking Hufflepuff today, and to the girls for being the most beautiful creatures at Hogwarts. To Slytherin!" Pansy said, raising her glass.

"To Slytherin," They chorused, clinking and sipping.

Leolin smiled, feeling more a part of house, especially now that she had Draco on her arm and she hated Harry and Ginny as much if not more than her housemates.

"Don't forget the earrings, Lefevre."

Leolin nodded, slipping them on. Merlin, they were gorgeous.

"All ready?" Astoria asked, checking her wand was in her clutch.

"Wait!" Leolin cried. "I haven't done my makeup yet!"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Pansy burst, drawing a cigarette and lighting it. "I don't want to bleeding wait."

Leolin had orchestrated this perfectly.

"It's fine, go on. I'll meet you there."

Pansy narrowed her eyes, clearly alerted to the fact that something was amiss.

"Fine. Hurry up." She kissed Leolin's cheek and the girls took off.

Leolin had requested that Draco meet her at the portal instead of the common room and he had obliged. When he heard the sound of her heels, he turned.

He was wearing black velvet blazer with satin lapels over a black tee shirt, both expertly paired with dark jeans. It would have looked absurd and clownish on anyone else, but on Draco bore the look with such confidence that he look exceptional. Besides, he was gorgeous; he would have admittedly made a burlap sack seem stylish.

She came to his side and took his hand.

"You look so handsome," She said, leaning up to kiss him.

"And you look absolutely beautiful. You always do."

He bent and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. They lips stayed connected even as they pulled away. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Are you ready?" He asked, placing a hand on her back.

"No," she admitted, and he bent and kissed her cheek.

"Relax. I'm right here."

She nodded and he silently recited the password, opened the worn door and allowing her to step through first, their fingers intertwined as they stepped onto the threshold. When they appeared the progression of time seemed to slow, everyone staring and whispering and trying to decide if they had come as a couple or simply as teammates.

He answered this question by leaning in to whisper in her ear, his hand on her low back. There was no mistaking the gesture. She gave a light laugh at whatever he'd said then he bent to peck her. The spectacle was cut short though when Harry cut through the crowd and approached Draco, who made to push Leolin a little behind him just in case.

However, remembering what Ginny had said woke an ire in Leolin, and she sneered at him as he approached, stepping around Draco to face him.

"Shove off Potter," she snapped.

He looked a bit taken aback, and she could practically read his thoughts. She was the one that had asked for a truce, and now she was spurning his efforts for peace.

"You're the one who asked for my help," Harry prudently pointed out, his tone bitter.

She could see behind his anger that it pained him greatly to see her there with Draco.

"I've changed my mind. You and Weasley can go straight to Hell. I don't give a damn about either of you."

A crowd was beginning to gather now, and Harry cheeks flamed as Leolin's comment was met with catcalls, mostly from the Slytherins. Behind her, Leolin was sure Draco was smirking, and Harry sneered at him as well.

"Like I care," he bit out. "Ginny's better then you ever were."

He let the sexual insuation hang in the air, even giving an unkind smile when she knew that Harry would never normally been so callous or cruel and that he was only reacting to her unduly harsh treatment of him, but did stop the humiliation she felt, especially when Seamus Finnegan and the other Gryffindor boys started to clap.

Immediately Draco took a step forward, grabbing Harry's collar and squeezing and so Harry couldn't breathe.

"How dare you, you pathetic little maggot," he seethed at Harry. "Apologize to Leolin."

"Let him go, Drake," Leolin said, watching as Hermione tried to hold Ron Weasley back. She didn't fancy starting a fight. "I don't care what he thinks of me."

Draco did as she asked, and Harry stumbled backwards, coughing and massaging his throat. He glared at Draco before turning to Leolin, his eyes ablaze.

"When he screws you over and breaks your heart, don't come crawling back to me," Harry spit out, and Draco looked ready to grab him again.

However, Leolin beat him too it. Pulling back her arm, she slapped Harry with such force that his head snapped to the side.

"Fuck you," she said coldly, taking Draco's hand and storming through the crowd as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs tried to keep the Slytherins and Gryffindors from a massive fight.

However, Leolin didn't care. They could have at each other for all she was concerned. Draco followed her to a secluded part of the room, not daring to ask any questions until Leolin seemed ready.

Huffing, she flopped down onto a leather couch, running a distracted through her hair as she glanced back towards Harry and the other Gryffs.

"Should I get us a drink?" he asked, his tone warm.

She gazed up at him, trying to swipe away an ashamed tear.

"Please," she murmured.

He bent, kissing her softly.

"Be right back," he said, melding back into the throng.

He returned ten minutes later with a martini glass in one hand and a highball in the other, offering her the former.

"I hope you like gin," he said, smiling at her.

"You know I do," she replied, taking a sip.

Draco smirked, sinking down next to her on the couch and pressing a soft open-mouthed kiss just below her left ear.

"So," he murmured, pulling away a little so he could look in her eyes. "What was that all about?"

Leolin sighed, looking away from him. She didn't want to think about Harry anymore. It was painful and confusing.

"Does this have to do with whatever happened with Weasley today? Madison told me that you came back crying after the match."

"Why do you always insist on making the other girls spy on me?" She snapped, irritated. "It's annoying."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not spying. I just like to keep an eye on you, that's all."

"I don't need a babysitter," she said.

"Never said you did," he replied.

She huffed, knowing she was unnecessarily picking a fight. Draco waited patiently though, not saying anything until she turned to him again.

"She's in love with him," she said at last, her frown deepening.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Ginny. She's in love with Harry."

"Weasley's in love with Potter?" he repeated, incredulous.

Leolin nodded, looking away again. However, Draco scooted closer, pulling Leolin's legs into his lap and tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Is that such a problem?" he prompted gently, and she frowned at him.

"Yes!" she snapped. "It is."

He clenched his jaw, trying not to let his jealousy show.

"And why is that?" he replied, pleased when she allowed him to run a hand up and down her creamy thigh.

"Because she's been in love with him this whole time. Since before I even met him."

"So?" Draco prompted.

"You don't get it," she said in a clipped voice, pushing his hand away.

"You're right," he said, a fine edging sliding into his tone. "I don't. You and Potter are done. What do you even care?"

Leolin sighed, finally turning to look at him. His silver eyes were flashing, and she knew he was wildly jealous.

"The day I lost that stupid bet to you," she explained, rolling her eyes as he smirked to himself. "I was freaking out, because I couldn't seem to get rid of the bloody curse you put on me. I was determined not to go to the party and just suffer through until it wore off. I knew Harry would die if I told him the truth and I—I didn't want to hurt him."

She paused, noting that Draco had sobered up at the mention of Harry.

"So I went to the only person I could trust," she continued, looking down at her lap. "The only person who knew the whole story."

"Weasley," Draco concluded, and she nodded.

"I told her about the bet and the curse and asked her what she thought I should do. She convinced me to come clean with Harry and I did. He was so mad he wouldn't even look at me, and it was so painful, I honestly thought I might die."

Draco watched her as she spoke, his face a combination of sympathy and envy.

Leolin turned to look at him.

"At the time, I thought that I had the right thing and that Ginny had been right, despite the way Harry reacted. But then," she paused, sniffling a little. "But then today, Ginny admitted that she'd intentionally given me bad advice because she wanted Harry for herself. She manipulated me on purpose, _knowing_ that I would take her advice and inadvertently drive him away."

She paused, sniffling. Finally, she seemed to get control of herself, and she continued.

"She betrayed me," she said quietly. Draco rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry, love."

"No, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have freaked out at you; I know you're just trying to help. And you were right about Harry; I shouldn't have gone to see him."

"It's alright," he confirmed, tapping her affectionately on the nose. "Now, do you want another drink?"

"Not really," she admitted, fingering the satin lapel of the blazer he was wearing. "I don't really want to be with people tonight."

"Does that include me?" he asked, leaning in to her delicate touch.

"No," she said, her fingers trailing from his collar to his neck to his soft hair, where her grip eventually found purchase.

She pulled him forward, her kiss passionate and enthusiastic.

"Take me back," she whispered, and he nodded, touching his forehead to hers and licking his lips, which were slightly pink from her vigourous kiss.

He nodded. "Of course. C'mon, let's go."

He gently pushed her off his lap then wiped the makeup from under her eyes. She hadn't worn very much and he smiled.

"You look ever more beautiful without it. You really don't need it at all."

She smiled and watched as he stopped, re-arranging his handsome clothes. She slipped into the shoes and he took her hand and led her through the crowd, which yielded easily to him.

"Where are you going?" Bird called from behind the bar.

"We'd gotten some business to take care of."

Some of the boys whistled and cheered and Draco smirked, ushering Leolin out.

When they were in the hall, he started away but she simply rested on the wall. Noticing she wasn't behind him, He came back, gently caging her in.

"What's up?"

She didn't react save for the movement of her eyes as they flicked from his silver eyes to his lips.

She usually didn't care for a lot of tongue, but Draco's kiss was so slow and sweet she found it pleasurable. She opened her mouth wide as they explored. Finally he pulled away.

"Let's go to bed," He said, eyes a little darker

She nodded and let him take her hand, losing track of where she was until they were inside the common room. It was then that they resumed the kiss, the room filling with their desire. Of course all of the fourth years and up were gone, but there were two third year girls watching they couple worship. Soon then they gathered their things and ran off.

"Here?" He asked, glancing at the couch. They'd shagged in the common room more than once, fucking on the couch and front of the fire and even pressed up against the glass that bordered the azure water of the lake.

"Your room," She confirmed, pushing him back towards the stairs. "Tonight I don't want to have to think of anyone but you."

He nodded, pulling her easily into his arms as he ascended. They ambled to the room and snapped the door shut behind, at which point Draco pushed Leolin gently up against it and continued to kiss her.

His blazer was the first casualty, sinking to the floor without a sound. The second was his tee shirt, followed by his belt. She took off her heels and shrunk a sizable amount. She kicked them away as he rid himself of shoes and socks without even having to bend down.

She pulled down his zipper and reached around his hips to push his pants off. He pushed up against her and she moaned salaciously at the intimate contact. He reached around to unzip the dress before pulling it over her head. He smirked when he realized she was bare to her hips.

"I almost think I like it better off than on."

She smiled and began advancing, forcing him to retreat, the back of his knees eventually hitting the bed. He slunk backwards until his head was on the pillow, then she crawled on top, chest brushing his as she leaned in for another. She then kissed his neck, then his sternum, then his stomach, then—

"Don't," he groaned, reaching down to pull her back.

"Why?" She asked, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's only fair."

"I don't give a damn about fair. Come back here and kiss me."

She obeyed reluctantly. He pulled her down so she was straddling him, and they both groaned at the contact. He slipped both hands beneath the lace of the thong, having her lift each leg to pull it off.

"You're so incredibly sexy in white," He commented.

"so are you," she replied, taking off the glasses and placing them carefully on the bed table.

She rubbed back and forth, then his boxers where down and away. Already accustomed to their style, she leaned forward as he grabbed the base and sunk into her. Despite the incredible amount of times they'd shagged in the last two weeks, Leolin was still so tight that his entrance made her breath catch.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I thought I'd be more accommodating by now.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? The first stroke and I'm already fighting to keep control."

She rocked forward as she lowered, eliciting a quiet '_fuck' _from Draco. Usually this was the time when she picked up the pace and rode him like a stallion. Today though, today that didn't feel right. She only increased speed a little, relying more on the tight fit to keep him pleasured.

"I love this position," He said hoarsely, sitting up and kissing her. "You are so beautiful when you're riding me."

Leolin laughed a little. She was a sweaty, quivering mess. She pushed him back down as their bodies were touching, then he slowly spun to that he was on top. She arched her back at the new skyscraping angle, throwing her hands above her head and driving her pert chest closer to him. Leaning down a little, he kissed both her breasts then intertwined their fingers. He kissed her slowly.

In addition to the incredible sensation he was eliciting from her body, she felt something else infinitely more powerful wash over her, running toe tips to the ends of her hair. This was more than sex; for the first time in her life, she realized what it meant to make love. That's what they were doing now, and that thought alone was almost even to make her come.

Suddenly, she had something to say, and she worried that it was too much though she knew the timing was right.

"I love you," She breathed.

He bent and kissed her, rolling out for a second then lying behind her and re-entering. The new position afforded them so much more skin to skin contact, and as his hips brushed hers again and again, he kissed her neck.

"Say it again," he demanded softly, his strokes getting faster

"I love you," she said in a whisper, her voice truncated by the intense pleasure.

"Again," he said just as he pushed her over the edge, and she gave a loud moan of pleasure before answering him.

"I love you."

Though it was generally an unpleasant sensation, the warmth of him as it flooded her and dripped down her thighs made her moan softly.

She rolled onto her back, combing his mussed back from his face before he bent, kissing her again.

"Fuck, that was incredible."


	13. Chapter 12: Fix One Problem, Cause Anoth

**Chapter 12: Fix One Problem, Cause Another**

Draco rolled onto his back, extending his left arm as an invitation to Leolin. She curled next to him and he gave a low hum, both their bodies made languid by their exertions. He pushed his sweaty hair back it his usual style. His eyes then slipped closed as his palm curled across Leolin's bare back, his knuckles gently caressing her soft skin. She loved the feeling of his ribs as they expanded and contracted with each breath.

After a moment she got up on her elbows, rolling onto her belly. He arms was still extended and she touched the raised design on his side.

"What is it?" she asked, tracing the swirving lines with a long finger.

He seemed to like her feather touch and he smiled.

"Is it an eagle?" she pressed.

He shook his head, his smile broadening.

"It's a phoenix."

She was surprised by this.

"Really? Why a phoenix?"

He watched her intently, waiting to gauge her reaction.

"It's the symbol of my mother's house."

She laughed at his unexpected response.

"I didn't know you were so keen on the noble House of Black."

He laughed, "I'm not. At all"

"Then why get the tattoo?"

He propped up on one hand, surveying her. Finally he met her gaze, his silver eyes glittering.

"To remind myself I was only half Malfoy. It's also a symbol of The Order, to remind me which side I'm on."

She touched it again. "I love it."

He let her trace the design, watching the fascination dawn on her face. Lazily, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hmm," She purred appreciatively.

"Draco?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Leolin?" He mimicked.

She never got tired of hearing her name in his smooth, rich voice.

"About what I said earlier…"

He raised his eyebrows. He wasn't going to let her slip the noose easily.

"I'm not sure I should have said that," she began.

He looked at her expectantly.

"Are you trying to take it back?"

She bit her lip.

"Are you saying you want me to?"

"We aren't talking about me," he said, his gaze keen.

"Right," she said, slightly embarrassed now. Draco was impossible to read, and it made her feel slightly uneasy.

He sighed after a second or two of uncomfortable silence, tracing the top of her bustline.

"Sometimes," he began softly, his touch gentle. "We say things in the heat of the moment we wouldn't normally—say."

"Exactly," She said hastily.

"Alright," he said, eyes glittering as he drank her in. " Then I'll let you off the hook. Now give me a kiss."

She obliged, leaning in and giving a kiss that was meant to be short, though he'd threaded a hand into her dark hair and so he could keep her still and kiss her properly.

"Better," He said. She smiled in spite of herself.

He relaxed back, putting both hands behind his head

"What's the time?"

She consulted his watch, which lay on the bed stand next to his folded glasses. "It's about twelve fifteen. Still early."

He pushed himself up. "I think we should go back."

She laughed, assuming he was joking.

"To the party?"

He gave a sinful smile.

"Why not?" he said, nipping at her neck before sitting up and slipping into a pair of black briefs.

She laughed again.

"You_ can't_ be serious!"

"Why not?" He repeated, smile widening. "You said yourself that it's still early!"

She sat up more fully, watching as he put on socks and stepped back into his low-slung jeans.

"Draco," she admonished, her tone still jovial. "This is bloody madness. We can't go back there!"

"I don't see why not," he replied, rubbing an expensive-smelling pomade between his palms before working it into his hair.

Their eyes met in the mirror and he smiled at her expectedly.

"Go on, get dressed!"

"No!" she laughed. "You're dotty."

"Fine," he said, still arranging his hair. "If you want to go naked, I won't stop you. I mean, I don't like it, but I won't stop you."

She laughed again, throwing a pillow at him.

He made a face at her in the mirror as he dodged the throw, making her giggle again.

"Seriously," he said as he put his magical lenses in. "Give me one good reason why we shouldn't go back."

Leolin pulled her knees to her chest, watching his machinations.

"Well, Harry for one—"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughed. "That's the number one reason for going! I know you're new to this, but take it from a world-class Potter harasser: this is going to drive him _mental_."

"Draco—" she said tiredly, and he turned to look at her.

"Baby, listen: you owe him a little payback, right?"

"I guess," she said, looking down at the red polish on her toes.

"Then let's make him squirm," he whispered, leaning into her and brushing his lips against hers.

She bit her lip as she considered, trying to avoid Draco's expectant gaze. Finally, she looked at him.

"He would be insanely jealous," she admitted, and Draco's face split into a wicked smile.

"That's my girl," he breathed saucily, gaze flicking from her eyes to her pout until the pull was too strong and she leant in to kiss him. "Now," he said, getting up again. "Get dressed."

She laughed, standing up and slinking self-consciously to the drawer Draco had given her for her things. She hadn't gotten used to the way he looked at her wolfishly when she was naked.

Hastily she put on a fresh thong before searching for the bra she'd worn to the party and remembering it was built into the dress. Hastily she found the dress, slipped into it before searching for her heels.

She turned to him. "Alright," she said, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Let's go."

He pulled his blazer back on, smiling at her.

"Now you're in a hurry?" he said, sauntering over to where she stood and caging her against the wall.

She bit her lip.

"Draco—"

"Where's the fire?" he said, his eyes twinkling as he pressed himself against her. He trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"Draco," she repeated. "Let's please just go before I lose my nerve."

He ignored her protests, his machinations intensifying instead.

"Dr—" she began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Shhh," he said, kissing her neck again, his lips moving lower and lower until he had to bend his knees. "Just relax," he breathed, his hands finding her hips as he came to kneel in front of her.

"You're rumpling my dress," She whispered desperately as he pushed up her skirt and dropped lazy kisses on her thighs. "People are going to know."

He laughed against her skin, his breath making her shiver.

"That's the best part," he said, standing again so he could muscle her over to the bed.

His hands were quick and deft, and in a second he'd twirled her so she was positioned over the bed. Gently he nudged her feet out from under her, upsetting her balanced and causing her to flop backwards on the soft mattress.

"Drake," she croaked.

"I can't help it," he offered, tugging her forward so her legs were hanging off the edge. He settled between her thighs, flipping the skirt easily and pulling the white lace down her legs.

"You can't be serious," She said, though she threaded a hand through his hair, mussing the perfect job he'd just done as she tried to pull him away from her. "We really don't have time for—"

The words died in her throat as his tongue touched her.

"Oh Gods," She moaned.

Being gentle, he nipped with his teeth and she actually did feel tears of absolute pleasure forming in the corners of her eyes. They slipped down her cheeks and she almost felt like laughing. She noticed his technique was a lot like his kissing, and she knew it wasn't long.

"Go on," He said, "Be a good girl and get off. You know you want to."

She yanked his hair but he didn't relent.

"Oh Gods!"

He smirked and stood up, wiping his mouth carefully. He cast a quick scouring charm between her legs then pulled up her knickers and straightened her skirt.

"That's my girl."

She shied away from his kiss because of what he'd just done, but he easily overpowered her.

"Good, isn't it?" He said as she pushed him.

"Oh, you're gross!"

He laughed and looked at his watch, giving a low whistle.

"This is going to be one hell of a grand re-entrance."

He re-arranged his hair again. She watched him. She would probably never get used to how handsome he was.

"C'mon you," he said at last, winking at her and taking her hand.

By the time they reached the door, Leolin's stomach was hurting again. She shouldn't have let Draco manipulate her into coming. Hopefully Harry would be gone and she could avoid the whole situation. Her leather dress had gotten wrinkled from lying on the floor, and she nervously ran her palms over the creases, vainly trying to smooth them.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, looking at her.

"My dress," she said, continuing her manic fidgeting. "It's all wrinkled."

"Do you want me to fix it?" he said, eyes twinkling.

There was a mischievous glimmer in his gaze she knew she shouldn't trust, but she ignored her instincts and nodded.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve where he'd hidden it, and pointed it at her. He muttered something under his breath, and she gave a cry of surprise as the dress actually began to transform. The black leather faded into snow white satin, the hemline of the dress shrinking slightly as thousands of glittering crystals blossomed all over the sheath. The dress was less form-fitting that the other, more of a flapper-style, though the high hem and an almost non-existent back made it no less sexy.

"Draco!" Leolin cried, shoving him as roughly as she could.

"What?" he said, laughter in his tone. "You don't like it?"

"That's not the point," she seethed, but she couldn't continue her rant because the door had reappeared, and she stomped through it to avoid the hand he'd extended towards her.

It was a bit late for anyone to be arriving, so even though the party was in full swing, everyone in the bar area turned when the door open.

"Bloody Hell," Ieuan blurted appreciatively, watching Leolin saunter towards him in her glittering new getup.

Immediately Adrien laughed and Liam put fingers to his lips and whistled. Blaise smirked, gesturing to her cheeks and indicating the pretty colour that had flushed them.

"Fuck off and make me a drink," Leolin snapped at Ieuan, her back to Draco as he strode through the door to equal fanfare.

The Gryffindors were still gathered in the corner, Leolin noticed, and Harry had not in fact left, nor had Ginny. He looked in anguish as he gazed at Leolin, but after a moment he frowned and raised a mocking glass to her. Not to be outdone, she mimicked the gesture before putting down Ieuan's concoction in a sickening swallow. Ginny was watching her too, though her eyes were more sympathetic than Harry's had been. Leolin turned away, focusing on Ieuan instead.

"Make me another," she demanded, and Ieuan didn't immediately move, his eyes fixed instead on something over her shoulder.

Leolin turned around to see Draco approaching, and she sneered at him before turning back to Bird.

"He's not my keeper. Do as I say."

Reluctantly, Ieuan went about making another, and Leolin jerked as she felt Draco's hand coming to slide around one hip.

"Get off me."

"What's up with you?" Draco remarked, his hand skimming around to press against her flat belly, effectively forcing her body flush against his.

"You know damn well what," she spat, trying to wriggle from his grasp. "Let go."

"You don't like the dress?" he breathed in her ear, seeming to enjoy the feeling of her struggling against him. "I can easily make you another, if you like."

"You're a pig," she grit out, managing to drive an elbow into his abdomen.

It wasn't enough to knock the wind out of him, but the pain and surprise of it was enough to make him let go.

"I shouldn't have let you drag me back here," she said, taking the second drink Ieuan had made and taking a large gulp.

Draco's mercurial eyes glinted in the low light as he grabbed her wrist and wrenched the glass from it.

"So you're throwing a temper tantrum?" he asked, his grip bordering on painful.

"Take your hands off me!" she insisted, using her free hand to push on his chest.

"Tell me this doesn't have to do with Potter."

"As a matter of fact!" She hissed.

He snatched his vodka drink and practically put it down in one go, making a face as he did so.

"I'm not you!" she continued in a cold whisper. "I don't need to resort to pettiness and cruelty to be happy."

He turned to her, voice and temperament razor sharp. "You think I'm petty and cruel, do you? Well perhaps you'd like to see how cruel I can really be!"

His hand was now like a vice around her wrist, and it ached. They were nose to nose, and Leolin turned her head away to avoid his diamond eyes.

"Draco," she said, both furious and a little afraid. "Let go of my wrist right now.

"Then don't start with me."

He loosened his hold and she yanked her arm away, the creamy skin marred by the angry handprint.

"Yes, Lucius," she sneered.

He raised a palm slightly as if he meant to strike her, but he soon thought better of it and the fingers curled into a fist and died at his side. He turned his back on her, looking at Ieuan instead.

"Pour me another, Birdy."

Leolin stuffed one arm under the other, looking over at where the Gryffindors were clumped up. She watched Ginny as she took great pains to avoid Harry, standing far from him and evading his gaze. And she looked so pretty tonight, Leolin thought. She wondered if Ginny'd picked the dress for Harry, even knowing he wouldn't be allowed to appreciate it. Emerald was one of his favourite colours, and it looked particularly fetching against her blood red hair. Leolin tried to remember that she hated Ginny, but right now the only person she hated was Draco.

As Leolin was contemplating her crimes, she felt a hand on her hip and breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry," Draco murmured, dropping a kiss into the crook of her neck. "I don't want to fight tonight. Especially after earlier…"

She didn't turn to him.

"Shove off, I've had enough of your petty antics for one day."

"Leolin—"

"I'm serious!" she sneered, whipping around. "You're being hideous right now. Just leave me alone."

His hand dropped from her waist.

"All because I changed your stupid dress?"

"This isn't about the dress! It's about you using me as a pawn against Harry. You only did that to torture him so he'd _know_ we'd just slept together."

"Is that so bad?" he said, a smug self-satisfaction creeping into his expression.

"Yes!" she snapped, stomping her foot. "It makes me feel like you only want me for the pain I can cause Harry."

He clenched his jaw at this, leaning in to her so their fight wouldn't be overheard.

"I'd like to remind you that I fancied you _before_ you dated that twat for eight months. The fact that you are in the middle between me and Potter isn't my fault; it's yours."

"So you're just blameless in all of this?"

"I never said that," he countered, taking another double shot of vodka from the bar. "But unlike you, I don't shy away from the things I've done."

He leaned into her again, his lips a breath from hers. There was something dangerous about the way he was looking at her, and it was admittedly intoxicating.

"Unlike you," he continued eyes flicking to her mouth, tracing a hand up her bare thigh. "I relish being bad."

All the blood was rushing between her legs, and Leolin turned away in disgust so he couldn't see the physical effect he was having on her.

"You're despicable," she said, and he simply smiled.

"And yet you were still willing to get down on your knees earlier and suck my—"

She threw the remainder of her drink in his face, and he groaned in irritation, running two hands through his hair to dislodge the droplets of vodka before snatching his own drink and storming off.

Leolin remained, sipping her next cocktail more slowly as she watched the Gryffindors carrying on. She wondered if Harry had seen her tiff with Draco. Not that she cared, of course.

Finally, after she finished her latest drink and admitted to herself that there was really nowhere else to go, she got up and sauntered over to where the Slytherins were congregated, ignoring the whispers and jeers as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs took in her new attire.

"Leolin!" Gracie said in a falsely sweet tone. "We were just talking about you!"

Leolin's eyes flicked to where Draco was already sitting, his feet propped up in front of him as he and Blaise, whose arm was casually draped around Pansy, puffed on cigars.

"All good things, I hope," Leolin said pointedly, taking a seat across from Draco. A flash of annoyance that she hadn't chosen to join him on the couch appeared momentarily on his face before he looked away as if she was no longer worthy of his attention.

"Of course," Pansy said raising her glass to Leolin. "You have excellent aim."

"Maybe not," Leolin sniffed, accepting a glass of champagne from Tracy Davis. "I'm starting to think I should have aimed a little lower.

Draco only laughed at this, taking the cigar from his mouth and blowing the smoke skyward.

"Even mad you can't stop thinking about my cock," he said, and the boys laugh callously as Leolin wrinkled her nose.

"You're foul," she snapped.

"And you love it," he replied.

She made a noise of contempt and stood up, but Leon, who was sitting next to her, yanked her down again.

"Keep you're knickers on, Lefevre."

"If only she were wearing any," Draco said, and Adrien and Liam choked back laughter.

Tired of being the butt of every joke, Leolin smirked and stood up, reaching behind her to unfasten the dress before easing out of the straps.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded, his eyes furious as she dropped the sheath into a glittering pile at her feet and standing before them in nothing but a bra and lace thong.

"Proving that I am wearing knickers. Go ahead, boys, take a look."

Both Adrien and Liam were silent immediately, though neither could mask their visual appreciation of her form.

"Leolin—" Draco growled, but Leolin shrugged, retrieving her fallen garment and putting it back on.

"Don't start games you don't want to see finished," Leolin snapped at him, sauntering back to the bar.

She could feel tons of eyes on her, but she didn't care. Let people think she was a slut; it didn't really matter.

"So," a voice said, and Leolin turned to find Blaise standing next to her, leaning on the bar. "What was that all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Leolin said.

"You have fantastic breasts, by the way," he joked, and she laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Draco would kill you if he heard you say that," she said.

"I know," he said, smirking at her. "That's why I said it when he wasn't around."

She smiled in spite of herself, and he gently nudged her shoulder.

"Now, come on, what's going on?"

Leolin sighed. "This Draco/Harry thing is a mess."

"What did you expect?" he laughed.

"I know, I just hate feeling like that's all I am to Draco: some weird power play."

"You aren't," Blaise said more seriously. "You know you aren't."

"Then why is he being such a knob about the whole thing?"

Blaise smiled. "Now you're acting like you don't know him at all. Listen, he'll come to his senses and apologize. Just give him twenty minutes or so."

"You're right," she sighed, and Blaise cuffed her gently on the shoulder.

"When are you going to realize that I always am?"

"Thank you," she said quietly, and he nodded, smiling.

Suddenly, the warmth faded from his face, replaced with an imperious scowl. It took Leolin a moment to realize he was frowning at someone over her shoulder.

"That's interesting," a drunk Cormac Mclaggen slurred, catching Blaise's eye. "I wouldn't have guessed that Malfoy was into sharing.

"Fuck off," Blaise said doggedly, indicating that Leolin should stand behind him.

Blaise was almost as tall as Cormac, but he was slender with no excess of meat on his bones, and next to Mclaggen's corded arms and thick neck, he looked skinny as a quill.

"Relax, Zabini; it was a joke."

"And yet no one is laughing," Blaise sneered.

"The idea of defending her virtue is laughable," Cormac pointed out, taking a sip of whiskey. "Obviously she doesn't have any."

"I will tear you apart," Blaise warned, and McLaggen only laughed.

"I wouldn't honestly love to see you try."

By now the Gryffindor boys were migrating over, and Seamus Finnegan came to Cormac's side, making an ugly face at Leolin.

"Don't you ever get tired of starting trouble, lass?" he snapped.

"Keep your filthy mick nose out of this, Finnegan," Blaise snapped.

And now Ron had joined Seamus, even as a grinning McLaggen faded back into the throng.

"Seamus is right!" Ron snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Leolin. "Leolin is always the one stirring up drama!"

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished, tugging on her boyfriend's flannel sleeve.

"She didn't do anything!" Blaise sneered. "McLaggen was the one who started it!"

"So, just so's we're clear, Lefevre didn't leave the party with Malfoy den sashay back in an hour later in a different dress?" Finnegan demanded. "You're right, Zabini, dat's not inflammatory at tall."

"What's your point?" Blaise said, puffing up to his full height and peering down at the much shorter Seamus. "You want to take a swing at her or something? Draco would kill you for trying."

"And yet I don't see him defending her right now," Seamus said.

"Then check again," Draco had arrived now with Adrien and the Faulkners in tow, and there was an insidiously dark anger glinting in his eyes. "Honestly, Finnegan, if you've got anything to say about Leolin, go ahead. I'd love an excuse to beat you to a bloody pulp. In fact," he said, looking around at Ron and the others, which included Harry. "If any one of you has some pathetic grievance to air, I'm bloody listening."

"You're working my last nerve," Ron growled, his face as red as his hair.

"Am I?" Draco snapped. "Well Potter and your bloody sister are working mine."

"Draco—" Leolin said, stepping forward and taking his arm, which was tensed. "Don't."

"How dare you bring my sister into this!" Ron roared, spit flying as he seethed.

"She brought herself into it!" Draco roared back. "For the sake of time I'll forgo specifics, but rest assured, her list of offenses is a mile long. Don't pretend for one second that she didn't have a hand in this, Weasley."

"You don't know what you're bloody on about!" Ron said, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"And clearly you don't either! Do you seriously not know how this whole thing started, or are you just so stupid that you can't see what's staring you in the face? There are no innocent parties here, you twit! I can accept that. Can you?"

"I'm not going to stand here and let you slander my sister!" Ron boomed.

"It's not slander if it's true," Draco said with a callous smile. "Go on, Weasley," Draco said, addressing Ginny for the first time. She looked simply sick with worry. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Ginny bit her lip. "He's not wrong," she said in a meek voice. "This is partly my fault, Ron."

Draco leaned towards Ron, a look of grim satisfaction on his face.

"Tell your ape friends to back off Leolin, or I will make every single one of you—_including_ your sister—very, very sorry. Am I clear?"

"You're a thug, Malfoy," Hermione said sourly, still trying to tug Ron away.

"And your boyfriend's a cretin," Draco replied, his eyes still on Ron.

"I mean it, Weasley," Draco snapped. "One cross word, one wrong look, anything. Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"Fuck off," Ron said sullenly, finally acquiescing to Hermione's pleas.

"That's enough, Ronald," Hermione said, giving Leolin a cold look. "Let's go."

Finally, Ron turned his back to leave, and it was only then that Draco turned to Leolin.

"You alright?" he murmured, pulling her to his chest and hugging her. The animosity between them had dissipated like smoke in the wake of Draco's impassioned speech.

"Thank you," she said. "For defending me."

"Promise me that you won't listen to what they say about you," he said, holding her cheeks in his hands.

She nodded. "I really don't care what they think."

"As well you shouldn't," he said, hugging her again. "They're all knobs."

She nodded, her face still pressed to his chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, resting his head atop hers. "I was being a dick. You didn't deserve that."

"I know you're sorry," she said, leaning back to look up at him. "I forgive you."

"You're not a pawn to me," he said seriously. "I—" he paused, and Leolin's heart thumped against her ribcage. For a second she thought he was going to say 'I love you', but after a breath he seemed to change his mind. "I'm mad about you," he finished.

"I know," she said quietly, and he bent to kiss her.

"C'mon," he said at last. "Let's go celebrate being together and not being Gryffindors." and she laughed.

"Lead the way."

Draco took her hand and pulled her behind him, and they received cheers and claps from their friends as they approached.

"So," Draco said, his arm around Leolin. "In light of recent events and inspired by Leolin's impromptu strip tease earlier, I think we should play a little game. 24 card draw with a twist."

He conjured a glimmering deck and began to shuffle as the boys assembled the table.

"Rules are, every time you draw the snake, you lose an item of clothing. Leolin, you don't get to play."

He smirked at her as the boys cheered the idea.

"Alright, we accept," Pansy said. "But first a toast. To Slytherin!"

"Slytherin!" Everyone agreed, and they clinked glasses and congratulated each other for landing in the best house.

They sat down again, and Draco gave Leolin his blazer. Gracie began to protest, but Blaise told her to shut it, and immediately her complaint died on her lips.

"Alright boys," Adrien said, dealing the first hand. "Let's get them naked."

"Can we get some more drinks first?" Madison asked. "If someone gets me naked I at least want to be drunk."

"Touché," Leon smirked, filling her glass with more champagne.

"Here we go," Draco said.

Though the game was traditionally played in pairs, tonight was a solo game for the purposes of getting people naked, so it was every person for themselves. The girls had insisted the boys shed jackets, belts, socks, and shoes, reasoning that in just dresses, knickers, and bras, it was one of them who was likely to find themselves naked first. Only Leolin was allowed to keep her jacket on. Though Draco had been playful, everyone knew how scary he could me, and how terribly possessive he was

The first person to lose was Daphne and she huffed and kicked off a garter no one had known she was wearing. Next was Gracie. Looking surprisingly embarrassed she stood, reaching under her ruby red dress and pulling off black knickers.

"Better not lose, Pans," Leolin warned, "I think you forgot panties today."

Next was Ieuan, and he pulled his shirt over his head. After Bird was Pansy, and she convinced the group that a charm was really the same as a bra, and as she took it off, her boobs threatened to seep out of the slits in her dress. Blaise glanced sidelong at her, appreciating the view. Next was Astoria, and she shocked everyone by pulling her lacy dress over her head. Leolin noticed Adrien looking at her when Daphne was looking away. Leolin lost the next round, and as she shrugged out of the jacket, the girls booed.

"Draco, you're no fun!"

"That dress was expensive," He charmed, "I would hate to have to pay to get it dry-cleaned."

Gracie lost again and was forced out of her bra. Adrien lost and took off his jeans. Penelope lost and shimmied out of her skirt to reveal long, creamy legs. Madison shrugged out of a bustier, having convinced the boys that just because it could attach to the knickers it wasn't one piece. Pansy lost again but Blaise offered to strip instead.

"You can make it up to me later," He said, unbuttoning the shirt and trying to ignore Gracie as she drank the sight of him in.

In a particularly tough round, Draco lost, and when he pulled his shirt off and she saw the tattoo, Leolin couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

Leon-shirt. Liam-trousers. Adrien-shirt. Daphne-knickers. Bird-trousers. Penelope-top. Blaise-trousers. Leolin, for whom Draco stepped out of his dark jeans. Liam-shirt. Madison-knickers.

"Astoria's the only smart one here, taking her dress off first," Leon pointed out as everyone poured more champagne. "All of you who took off your knickers are fucked if you lose."

The bottle had been enchanted to stay full, and as eyes glassed over and clothes fell off, things only became more interesting.

By this time, everyone besides Leolin was down to only undergarments. The boys noted this at once, pointing out that next round that someone was going to get naked.

They dealt the cards. At the end of the round it was only Liam and Gracie and she smiled sweetly at him.

"If you're going to get me naked Faulkner, you better be prepared to shag me after."

"Fine by me."

They drew, Liam the Sword and Gracie the snake.

"Hah!" Liam said triumphantly. "Take it off, Boyle."

"I'll take off for her," Leolin said. Draco gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"It just bra and knickers! Besides, you don't want to see me naked, do you boys?"

"Already sort of have," Adrien muttered, and Blaise punched him in the shoulder and the other four shook their heads.

"See? I'm disgusting. Unzip me."

Still annoyed, Draco did as he was told, and she turned her back to the table as she shrugged out of it, giving Draco the exclusive view of her pushed up chests and tight tummy. She sank back into her seat and no one looked at her.

"That was a one-time deal, Gracie. Next time you get _naked._"

Unfortunately for Gracie, next time happened to be next round.

"Wow," Adrien said in mock appreciation, "you are really shit at this game!"

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe you just want to show us what you've got," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're such a creep, Pucey," Gracie snapped.

"And yet I still get to look at you naked."

"Don't be gross, Adrien," Daphne admonished.

Gracie glanced at Pansy, who shrugged. "Rules are rules, love. Strip down or we re-sort you into Hufflepuff. No offense, Penelope."

Gracie nodded, taking a deep breath then bending down to shimmy out of the dress. She remained crouched for a second then straightened and put her hands on her hips, drinking in everyone's stares.

The table went silent as the boys just gawked. Leolin knew that Draco had seen her naked before, but it bothered her that he was looking now, his gleaming eyes rememorizing her curves as he undoubtedly relived the night they'd spent together. Leolin elbowed him and he looked away, though the hand he slipped between her thighs a second later seemed to confirm that seeing Gracie had awoken something sexual inside him. Leolin shrugged off his touch in irritation.

She glanced at Blaise instead, who was looking at Gracie as if he'd never seen her before. The candlelight glinted off her bare chest and belly button ring, which hung down and seemed to invite the eye lower…

She noticed Blaise looking. "Like what you see?"

"Yes," He said bluntly.

"Alright, sit down," Madison said, tugging her. "We keep going until everyone is starkers."

The next round it was Astoria.

"Don't make her do it," Daphne said, pouting.

"You want to take her place?" Pansy asked. Daphne shook her head. "Then shut up. Floor is yours, Astoria."

Astoria gave a pretty blush then slipped both arms out of the bra off. Her chest was disproportionate to her frame, and everyone, even the girls, were enchanted by her breasts as she sank back in her chair and recrossed her arms.

Leolin saw Adrien bite his lip, probably wondering how he could convince both sisters into his bed at once.

Now it was Pansy's turn, and when she stripped Blaise's eyes glinted. He was deciding who he wanted more, Pansy or Gracie.

Next it was Penelope, and before Bird could protest she simply slipped the knickers off under the table and threw them into his lap.

"Clever girl!"

"This game is rigged!" Madison protested, "None of the gents are naked!"

"We aren't cheating," Adrien said, "we are just better players than you."

"Can this be the last round?" Gracie whined, "I'm getting cold."

That was frankly bullshit as the room was hot and sweaty, but Blaise was looking at her again, having clearly chosen her. She didn't want to waste any more time.

"Fine, let's make a deal," Madison said. "Anyone one of you loses and you all strip."

"Game on," Liam said. "But if any of you lose, someone's giving someone else a lap dance."

She hesitated.

"Like your odds, Livingston?"

Leolin found it surreal, the lavish and promiscuous lifestyles the Slytherins led.

"Zabini, deal." Blaise laughed to himself as he dished out the cards. Finally, after a round that lasted a whopping fifteen minutes, Daphne drew the snake.

"I'm not doing it!" She protested.

"You drew the bloody card!" Madison pointed out.

"Well you made the stupid bet!"

"Why don't we spin for it? Random girl, random bloke," Blaise suggested, looking at Draco as the girls redressed. "Minus the newlyweds." Draco smirked arrogantly and pulled Leolin in to kiss her.

Leolin scooped up the dress and slunk back into it as Blaise laid his wand on the table, letting it spin and spin.

"Kind of a waste of time, don't you think?" Draco breathed, helping Leolin zip her dress. It's just going to end up on the floor anyway."

However, Leolin was thinking about Harry and Ginny again, and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"I'm actually exhausted," she said, feigning a yawn. "I think I am just going to sleep in my own bed tonight."

He gave her a dubious look, clearly not buying her act.

"Is that alright?" she pressed, daring him to call her bluff.

He gave a tight smile.

"Of course," he replied. "Whatever you want."

"Alright," Blaise interrupted as the wand stopped spinning. "It's Adrien and—whoah—Astoria."

"What? No!" Daphne said, stamping her foot. "He's my boyfriend!"

"Fine," Madison said, "then you do it."

"This game is stupid!" Daphne said, and with that she grabbed her dress and stomped off. Everyone watched her go then all eyes were on Astoria.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Penelope pointed out, and Pansy smirked, mouthing _'Hufflepuff'_

"No," Astoria said defiantly, "I'll do it." She threw on her dress and sauntered over to where Adrien scooted his chair back to make room for her. He smiled, grabbing her hips and helping her lower on to his lap.

She seemed unsure what to do and she hesitated, during which time Adrien took the opportunity to lean forward softly kiss her, holding her primrose cheeks in his hands.

The table erupted and Leolin stood, grateful for an excuse to escape.

"I'm going to go before Daphne can drag me into this as a witness. Good night."

She bent down to peck him, though Leolin was sure he could feel her discomfort.

"Night," he echoed, watching through a faint scowl as she straightened and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>The Sunday after the party was sheer madness. So mad, in fact, that people weren't even sure what to gossip about. The biggest and most scandalous news was of course that Leolin and Draco were now a couple, and not only had they arrived together, they'd also left and come back an hour later with flushed cheeks and new clothes.<p>

There was also the continued feud between Draco and the whole of Gryffindor house, the apex of which was his blanket threat to hurt anyone who crossed Leolin.

Finally there was the game of Strip 24 that the Slytherins had played, which had ended with Adrien kissing Astoria, despite the fact that he was dating her older sister. However, there had been relatively little blowback from this as it was later revealed that Daphne had been sleeping with Roger Davies from the start. So after a relatively short shouting match outside the Potions classroom (for which both received detention) they parted ways. Adrien seemed to think this was a step in the right direction in his quest to win Astoria over, though she had thus far she had avoided him like dragon pox.

They following Sunday they sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco was drinking a cup of coffee and Leolin was gazing longingly over at the Gryffindor table, where Ginny looked even more miserable than Leolin, if that was possible.

"Maybe I should just speak to her," she said absently. "Just to hear what she has to say."

Draco gave her a withering look.

"Let it go, Leolin. Nothing she can say will make up for the horrible bitch she's been."

"You don't know that," she pointed out.

"Yes, I do," he countered. "Just give it up already. You're frankly making me miserable; we haven't slept together since the party."

Adrien, who had just sat down, smirked.

"Getting the band back together, Lefevre?"

Leolin ignored the question, smiling fakely at him instead.

"Good morning, cheater." She said sweetly.

Daphne had taken to calling Adrien this after the incident with Astoria, even though he'd pointed out a thousand times that Daphne had cheated on him first and that he hadn't slept with Astoria, just kissed her.

At the word cheater Astoria's eye snapped up, and when she saw Adrien she abandoned her food and ran off, blushing.

Adrien groaned, greedily watching Astoria's short skirt flouncing as she bounded up the stairs and out of the hall.

"Ugh!" he snapped at Leolin when she was gone. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're awful and I genuinely enjoy watching you suffer," She said, smiling at him.

"Back to Weasley," Draco said.

Blaise sauntered up and sank down, green eyes glinting.

"Weasley?" he asked eagerly. "Which one?"

Adrien bit his lip and raised his eyebrows mirthfully.

"Lefevre and Weasley are getting back together."

Blaise's jade eyes glinted.

"Are you?" he asked Leolin.

He was already looking over at the Gryffindors' table, finding Ginny and appraising her openly.

"What is wrong with you?" Leolin demanded, punching Adrien in the arm. He laughed.

"Ooh, touchy!" he mocked, laughing and rubbing his arm where she'd slugged him. "Darling, I think you better let Draco fu—"

Draco shook his head, silently warning Adrien not to say another word. Adrien was frankly lucky Draco let him get away with as much as he had. No one was generally allowed to tease Leolin in his presence.

"Lefevre!" Blaise demanded, pretending as if Adrien hadn't spoken. "Are you and Weasley getting back together or not?"

"Maybe," she said. "We'll see."

"No we won't," Draco amended, looking pointedly at Leolin. "Don't listen to Pucey, Blaise, you know he's full of shite. Leolin's not to go anywhere near Weasley."

"You can't make this decision for me!" Leolin snapped at Draco, who muttered, "the hell I can't."

"But you don't…hate her anymore, right? You won't mind if I—" Blaise began, but Leolin cut him off by sneering and holding up a hand.

"She isn't interested, Blaise. Give it up."

"But if you _do_ reunite with her—"

"Pack it in, mate," Adrien added. "Nobody fucking cares."

"Whatever," Blaise said sullenly. "Draco will never let you make up with her anyway."

"Despite what you all think," Leolin snapped, glaring at her boyfriend. "Draco doesn't have that kind of authority."

"You're right," Draco said suddenly, seeming to change his mind. "I'm sorry, darling. If you think that making up with Weasley is best then of course I support you."

Adrien and Blaise traded a quizzical look, but Draco seemed to know how Leolin was going to respond, and he smiled and tucked a hand around her neck as she leaned in to kiss him.

What Leolin expected was a kiss. What she got was practically foreplay. Draco kissed her heatedly for about thirty seconds then finally broke away, his eyes immediately skimming over her shoulder to the Gryffindor table.

Harry had just arrived, looking tired and worn from the show they'd put on. He avoided looking over, trying desperately to pretend he hadn't seen their display. Leolin frowned, pushing Draco roughly away and wiping her lips.

"Why would you do that?" She demanded.

"I hate the way he looks at you," Draco sneered.

"You used to look at me the same way. Worse, actually, and Harry never tortured you."

Draco tried and failed to fight an arrogant smirk

"That was different, obviously."

"Whatever," she snapped.

"You were mine first, remember? Potter had no business laying a filthy orphan hand on you."

"I'm not property! Stop talking about me like I'm a possession."

"You know what I mean," Draco said, reaching for her. She snatched her arm away before he could make contact.

"Just so you know," she sneered, "Your campaign to get me back into bed is failing miserably.

"Darling," he grit out, visibly annoyed.

"Don't 'darling' me. I'm not in the fucking mood."

Infuriated, he shrugged coldly and turned away from her.

"So you never told us," Adrien said to Blaise. "How'd things go with Gracie?"

Blaise shrugged then smiled arrogantly.

"Honestly, it was brilliant. The girl is incredibly flexible and she bloody knows what she's doing. Plus, the best part was that when it was over she just grabbed her things and left. Didn't even try to sleep over. She almost had me worried I didn't satisfy her, even though she shuddered and squealed through the whole thing."

Draco smirked. "Don't take it personally. She did the same thing to me like a month ago. Not that I minded, obviously."

"I'm right here!" Leolin seethed.

"It's in the past, love," Draco said, leaning in to kiss her.

She rejected his advance, turning her head away.

"I never would have slept with her if you hadn't prompted me to," he pointed out. "It could have just as easily been you that night."

"Draco!"

"Don't be jealous, Leolin, you're _much_ more limber than she is."

"Stop sharing details about our personal life! And how would you like it if I talked about my sex life with Potter?" she demanded.

"You wouldn't dare," he said flippantly.

"You know," she said, getting up from the table. "That little stunt you pulled after the Gryffindor game backfired. He and I had sex four times that day."

She leaned down so she and Draco were almost nose to nose, her lips to close to his that they almost brushed as she spoke.

"And let me tell you, he _knows_ what he's doing."

She moved to walk away, but in an instant he had her by the arm and was pulling her back down. The boys were intentionally looking elsewhere now and that worried her.

"That's _enough_. Now, I'll let your indiscretion slide this one time because I'm mad about you," he said, letting go. "But don't bring it up again. Now, kiss me so we can make up."

She wanted so badly to slap him for being an arrogant prick, but she was so lonely without Ginny that she didn't want to fight with him or push him away.

She leaned forward ninety percent of the way and he covered the rest.

"Come over later?" he said.

"I'll think about it," she sniffed. In reality they both knew she wouldn't. However, he nodded anyway, perhaps to keep up appearances, before leaning in for another kiss. He was met with a passive resistance, and his lips found hers to be unresponsive partners.

"Here comes that sodding bird of yours, Malfoy," Adrien said, eyes skyward as they all turned to watch Caelus swooping towards them.

Leolin frowned. Neither she nor Caelus were particularly fond of each other.

"What's he got?" Blaise asked.

The bird's silver-tipped wings glinted in the early morning sun, making it difficult to make out the over-sized envelope in his sharp talons. However, as he drew closer, they were able to see the unmistakable scarlet parchment.

"Oh fuck," Adrien said. "It's a—"

Too late. The howler had already thudded onto the table, curling immediately into a pair of sneering lips.

Leolin's only experience with Howlers was the one Ron Weasley had received her first year at Hogwarts, in which Molly Weasley had shrieked like a banshee at the top of her shrill voice. This was just the opposite. Lucius didn't yell or scream, but his rich voice was cold and dripping with derision, and it despite its low pitch, it echoed no less loudly than Molly's shrieks had.

"SO, DRACO," Lucius began, his smooth baritone seeming to fill the cavernous space. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT YOU'VE DISOBEYED ME. DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOU AND THE LEFEVRE GIRL? I DON'T THINK I NEED TO REMIND YOU THAT AS MY SON YOU _DO AS I SAY_, BUT SINCE YOU SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN, I WILL MAKE MYSELF INESCAPABLY CLEAR: LEOLIN LEFEVRE IS THE ILLEGITIMATE BY-BLOW OF A DISREPUTABLE AND IMMORAL WOMAN. AS YOU WELL KNOW, THIS MAKES HER A COMPLETELY UNSUITABLE COMPANION, HOWEVER…_CASUAL_ YOUR ARRANGEMENT MIGHT BE. HOW DARE YOU RISK TARNISHING THIS FAMILY'S GOOD NAME! I ASSURE THAT THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE FAILED TO END THINGS WITH HER. AS YOU KNOW, I DO NOT MAKE IDLE THREATS. DISOBEY ME AND I PROMISE YOU WILL _BOTH _REGRET IT."

The envelope turned to Leolin and gave a nasty hiss before it was shrouded in smoke and disappeared.

If Leolin had thought the hall had been quiet before, it was nothing to what it was now. Nothing, no one moved. Leolin's eye swung wildly around and she caught glimpses of sympathetic or horrified faces, and when she saw the abject sadness in Ginny's eyes she got up, fork clattering to the floor. Draco was right behind her, and his pleading 'Leolin!' echoed around as if the room had been empty.

He reached as she reached the top step, pulling her close and and whispering to her softly. It was an extraordinarily intimate moment, but Draco didn't seem to mind that he was forced to share it with everyone as it was clear that for him the only person in the room was Leolin.

"Stop gawking," Harry said fiercely, standing and glaring around the hall. There was a tidal wave of whispers. "This isn't a circus. Leave them alone."

Leolin was extremely agitated, and she barely allowed Draco a kiss before she was struggling out of his embrace.

"I have to go," She said softly, pushing him away from her. "Please, I need to be alone."

"Leolin, he doesn't control me! You don't have to be afraid of him!"

"Please!" Leolin said more urgently, trying to free herself from his grasp. "Let me go!"

He didn't budge, still trying to calm her even as she grew more manic.

"Let go!" she screamed at last, wrenching from his grasp, tears in her eyes.

"Leolin—" he began, sounding more desperate than he had ever been. There was an emotion strangling his voice, pushing his usually smooth tone to a higher pitch. "Don't do this to me."

"I have to go," she choked "Please, don't follow me."

Helplessly he let his arms drop to his sides, watching her flee the Great Hall amidst a sea of urgent whispers.

* * *

><p>At the sound of knocking, Draco's head snapped up.<p>

"Draco?" Leolin's meek voice echoed from outside the door. "It's me. Can I come in?"

Before he could reply, she opened the door a crack and slipped inside, her eyes flitting fearfully across his form, where he sat-cross-legged on the bed, before falling to her shoes.

"Hey," he said, standing at once.

He made to come towards her, but she stiffened at his approach, her eyes wide and fearful. She bit her lip, her whole body tense. Her expression pained him, but he acquiesced to her silent request that he not come any closer. He sank down on the bed instead, watching her.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Everywhere," she replied sheepishly, her back still glued to the door. "I think I saw parts of the castle that no one has been to in centuries."

He nodded but didn't speak, watching her fidget and desperately wondering what he should say.

"Leolin—" he began at last, but she shook her head, tears shining in her eyes.

"Today scared the Hell out of me," she blurted.

"I know," he said in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Your father terrifies me," she said, the hysteria rising in her tone. She swiped at the tears, trying to staunch their flow.

"You'd be a fool if he didn't," Draco said, watching her intently. After a moment he looked down at his hands, absently fiddling with the Malfoy ring on his finger. "He frightens me too," he admitted.

"Why is he so insistent we not be together?" she asked.

"I don't entirely know," Draco said. "I think it has to do with you're your mother, but I'm not positive. He just—that day that we got called to McGonagall's office, he demanded to know what was going on between us, and when I told him nothing he said it had to stay that way. He didn't say, and I didn't ask."

She nodded, looking down at her pumps again and trying to swallow the sob that had been inching up her throat.

"Leolin—" he said in a pained voice, getting off the bed again.

She shook her head, indicating that she still didn't want him to touch her.

"I can't do this," she whispered, wiping at more tears. "I can't fight a war on two fronts."

"What do you mean 'two fronts'?" he said, crossing his arms so they would have something to do.

"Ginny," she said desperately. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I _need _her. If we're going to go up against your father, I can't do it alone."  
>He sighed in frustration, rubbing his eyes before running his hands through his hair.<p>

"You aren't alone," he pointed out, taking a step towards her. For the first time all day, she didn't stiffen. "You have me."

"I know," Leolin said. "But all this animosity is eating me up inside! Perhaps war with your father is inevitable, but Ginny and Harry are good people! They aren't our enemies."

He shook her head in frustration.

"Please, Draco," she said, approaching him and taking two fistfuls of his jumper as she stared imploringly up at him. "I need your support in this."

Draco carefully detached himself from her embrace, shaking his head again. He was wearing an expression of both pain and disgust and it scared her.

"Please," she repeated. "Try to understand! This is killing me."

"I know!" he said, pained. "But you can't go back to her."

"If this is about your pride—" she began desperately, but he shook his head, clearly agitated.

"It isn't. Just let it go!"

"Draco, please!"

"I said _no_, Leolin! How many times do I have to repeat myself? I forbid you to speak to her!"

"You can't make that decision for me," she said quietly. "All I ask is that you try to be understanding. Please, Draco. Please!"

"Damnit woman, just please do as I say for once!" he said, running a distressed hand through his hand until it was standing on end.

"Why are you so obstinate about this?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what? Ginny is my friend!"

Draco shook his head again, pacing around restlessly.

"What's going on, Draco? Protect me from who?"

"From my father!" He bit out, and he watched a new fear blooming in her eyes.

"I don't understand," she said timidly.

"If you get in with the Weasleys again, the target my father put on your back is only going to grow. He _hates_ them, you know that, and Ginny—she's unfinished business to him."

"What do you mean?" she was terrified now, and she shook like a leaf as she drew her arms to her chest to cradle herself.

Draco looked away, and when he turned back to her there was a vulnerability shining in his eyes she'd never seen before. Leolin could sudden imagine him as a child, cowering in front of his father.

"He's the one that gave her Tom Riddle's diary. He almost got her killed in the Chamber of Secrets. I know part of him yearns to finish what Riddle started down there."

Her blood ran cold at the words and she slid down the door onto the floor.

"How did you know that?"

He bowed his head. "Dumbledore told me. He said that I would find out some day, and he didn't want me to think I was like my father because I wasn't."

"Does Ginny know?" she whispered. "She never said a word to me."

Draco shook his head, watching her sadly. "I don't know."

She considered this, still stunned as a several compulsory tears slipped down her cheeks.

"How could you not tell me?" she asked at last, her voice mired with hurt and betrayal. "How could you _possibly_ be that selfish?"

"Leolin—"

"Is this why you've been trying to keep me from her? Because she makes you feel guilty? Or maybe you feel the same way your father does."

"How can you ask me that?" he demanded in a quiet voice. "Do you honestly think I would hurt her?"

"Why did your father give Ginny the diary?" she asked in return.

Again, he shook his head. "I have no idea. My father hates the Weasleys—maybe he was trying to ruin their reputation."

"Like father, like son, then," she said bitterly.

"That's not fair," he grit out, eyes flashing. Leolin knew it had been a low blow, but she felt too betrayed to care. "I would never do that what he did to anyone, even Weasley."

"Can I really believe that? Draco, this is serious. Think about what you're asking me to do."

"All I'm asking is that you trust me," he countered, but she stood again, hand on the doorknob to indicate she was considering running.

"Your father is dangerous, and I'm afraid. Terribly afraid," she bit out, tears in her eyes again.

"I know," he said, reaching for her. "And I can protect you. I just need you to trust me and not rock the boat until I've smoothed this thing over."

"No," she said fearfully. "I can't trust you. You lied to me."

"Leolin—"

"You lied to me about Ginny."

"I never lied," he said, clenching his jaw. She'd never seen him so ruffled.

"Don't play semantics," she whispered. "You manipulated me just like Ginny did. What's worse, you put me in the line of fire without warning me. I don't need a guardian, I need an ally, and I can't be in an alliance against an enemy as powerful as your father with someone I can't trust."

"You can trust me!" he said, his voice both authoritative and pleading.

"No," she said quietly, holding out a hand to keep him from coming closer. "I can't. This is my _life,_ Draco. I'm not going to gamble with it while you play chicken with Lucius."

"Fuck, Leolin, _please_! I'm—I'm begging you. Don't leave me."

"I don't have a choice! You should have been honest with me about what we were up against! And you should have told me about your father and Ginny."

She turned to face the door, trying to find the courage to open it and leave him behind.

"I thought you loved me," he snapped bitterly, and she turned to survey him sadly.

"I do!" she choked. "But that doesn't change anything! Good night, Draco."

"Leolin, wait—" he said desperately, but she had already slipped through the door and slammed it shut behind her.


	14. Chapter 13: Turning Tables

**Chapter 13: Turning Tables**

As it turned out, making up with Ginny was proving harder than Leolin thought, and she never expected it to be easy. The Gryffindors had formed a shield designed to keep Leolin out, and Harry was leading the charge. Having seemed to have finally recovered from his wounds, Harry had become fiercer than Leolin had ever seen him, and without Draco by her side, Leolin felt exposed and vulnerable. She knew that she had to face Harry and his grievances head-on if she ever wanted to reconcile with Ginny, and she knew her window was shrinking. She'd overheard the Ravenclaws in Potions say that Ginny and Harry were officially dating now, and Leolin watched Ginny's gaze growing harder and less sympathetic every time she saw Leolin.

The guilt and shame of everything that had passed dogged Leolin, and she punished Draco the harshest, all but ignoring his existence and his attempts to reconcile with her. After several weeks of extreme frustration on his part, he gave up, and Leolin begun hearing whispers that in the wake of their breakup, he'd begun sleeping with Gracie. Leolin try to block out this chatter as best she could, but it was hard to ignore the fact that five nights out of seven Gracie's bed was empty. Despite the fact that it was she who broke up with Draco, this new betrayal stung immensely.

Leolin hardly ate because she was hardly hungry, and she found it difficult to sleep at night. It was taking a toll on her physical appearance. Her hair had grown dull and unkempt and she always seemed to have dark circles under her eyes. She'd finally flipped the mirror in the room around, so tired of hearing its caddy remarks. Gracie, who conversely seemed to be glowing, had complained, but Madison had chastised her and no more was said on the matter.

The truth was that Leolin missed Draco so much it was ailing her, but the memory of Lucius's cold voice stopped her from going to him. She could still remember seeing Ginny after Harry rescued her from the chamber, small and scared and shivering. It made Leolin sick to think Lucius was capable of that kind of cruelty towards a child, and she felt a cold fury building up when she remembered that Draco had hidden that fact from her, and tried to keep her from Ginny so it would stay buried.

Tensions had also escalated between Leolin and her mother after Ariadne found out from Molly Weasley about Leolin and Draco and Lucius's howler. Ariadne had been kind enough not to humiliate Leolin with a howler, but the letter she'd sent was no less harsh. She chastised Leolin for getting involved with Draco and lying about it, and warned to withdraw Leolin from Hogwarts if she didn't start behaving.

Leolin had written back that none of this was any worse than what Ariadne herself had done at Leolin's age, and Leolin pointed out that Ariadne had also fallen in love with a Malfoy, so she really had no room to criticize. Though Leolin wasn't speaking to him, she continued to fiercely defend Draco and her choices to her mother.

"_At least I'm not a teen mum", _Leolin had sniped in one letter.

By December, tension between the two was at an all-time high, and in the absence of Draco and Ginny, Leolin turned to the only person she felt she could still trust.

She was currently sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace she'd conjured in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Amelie's face to appear. The fire roared green and her stepmother's shimmering auburn head appeared.

"Leolin? You are there, mon lapin?"

Just the sound of her voice made Leolin's eyes flood.

"I'm here," She confirmed. "Anglais? Je préfère parler en français"

"I know," Amelie smiled. "Je suis désolé. The damn Belgian nanny is in here with Maximilien and she is terrible about the gossiping. You will be glad she cannot hear, I think."

"Why don't you just get rid of her?"

"Pouah! I wish I could, but she is very good with Max, and she is old and fat so I never worry about her trying something with your father. Not that I don't trust him, but I do not like the worry." She gave a pretty laugh.

"How is Max?"

"He is perfect. Wait until you see him, Leolin. Like a little baby chérubin." She gave another bell laugh. "Not that I am prejudice."

"I can't wait."

"Tell me about you, Leolin. Your father and I are very worried about you. Your mère, too. She has been back and forth to France a dozen times since…" She trailed off.

"Since she found out about me and Draco, you mean."

Amelie nodded.  
>"She was very heartsick to not speak with you after you learned the truth about Lucius Malfoy. And when she received the letter from Molly Weasley she was very unhappy. She can be very scary, non?"<p>

"What did Père say about all this?"

Amelie considered.

" Of course, he is very concerned. We both are. I think part of him agrees with your mother, but they are also fighting quite a lot. I think he feels perhaps that your mother has judged your Draco too harshly."

"She has," Leolin agreed, looking down at her hands. Even though she'd broken up with Draco, she still couldn't stand to see him grouped with Lucius. "And what do you think of all this?" she asked at last, looking up at her stepmother.

Amelie bit her lip, eyes dancing over Leolin's face. "I think I will not judge until I hear what you say to me about this. I think there are parts your parents do not know, non?"

"Of course," Leolin conceded.

"Then tell me, mon chou. I am much younger than your father. I think I will maybe understand better than him."

Leolin took a huge breath. "The truth is that Draco and I have a history."

"And what is that?"

"It started last year at quidditch trials. I always sort of had a crush on him, but at trials he finally noticed me. He declared this outrageous fancy for me almost at once and we started a—I don't really know what to call it. A courtship, I guess."

"Courtship?" Amelie said. "I don't know this word."

"Oh," Leolin said, searching for a translation. "Une cour. cour d'admirateurs, I guess."

"Ah!" Amelie said, smiling. "That sounds a little old-fashioned, non?"  
>"I suppose," Leolin said. "I just mean that, we liked each other and we spent loads of time together but—" she paused, blushing as Amelie watched her expectantly. "It wasn't physical. I mean. I—I asked Draco to wait and he agreed."<p>

"I see," Amelie said.

"But things started to escalate, you know, and I—I started to get scared."

"Scared, cherie? Why? Was this boy unkind to you?"

"No," Leolin said, shaking her head. "But I've never felt this way about anyone, and that scared me."

"And how does Harry Potter fit into this?" Amelie asked.

"Harry started pursuing me around the same time as Draco, and he was a safer option, so in the end I chose him over Draco."

"I see," Amelie repeated.

"But when we got back this term, I felt myself being pulled back towards Draco. Then during a quidditch match he sort of saved my life, and I just saw this glimpse of someone else in him. It's not that Harry wouldn't have done the same thing in Draco's place, but I just felt this odd connection to Draco and something changed. I just couldn't deny it anymore."

"Deny what?"

"That I liked him—that I loved him, really."

"Go on."

"And when I found out the truth about my mum I didn't have to explain it to Draco because he was going through the same thing. He just knew exactly what I needed. And he is gorgeous, Amelie, bloody perfect, and that made things more complicated." She paused, steeling herself.

"Then one time Draco and I were arguing about Harry and I bet him that he couldn't beat Harry and Gryffindor without my help."

"Is this why you did not play? Your father said you were hurt."

"That's what I told everyone." Leolin's mind was already racing ahead to the Felix Felicis. She decided to omit it. She didn't want to get Draco kicked out of school, no matter what he'd done.

"If I won the bet he had to agree to stop pursuing me."

"But I thought you liked him?"

"I did, but I also liked Harry, and I didn't want to hurt him. I thought I could will myself into loving him over Draco."

"And what did Draco bet?"

"Draco bet that if he won, I had to come with him to the party and not Harry."

"What party?"

"Oh," Leolin said distractedly, waving a hand. "We have these parties after every quidditch match."

"We did the same, at Beauxbatons," Amelie smiled. "So, I assume that you lost this bet?"

"Yes, and I agonized about whether or not to honour my agreement and go. So I went to Ginny, and she told me to tell Harry the truth and go. I did, and of course he freaked out, and then at the party I drank a little too much and Draco got me to admit that I liked him too, and I wanted so badly to stay with him, but I knew how unfair I was being to Harry so I went to Gryffindor tower, but he and Ginny were there together."

Amelie frowned, "oui, and…?"

Leolin bit her lip. It was odd that after everything that had transpired this part still stung. "They were there kissing!"

"Oh Leolin!"

"So Harry and I broke up, and almost immediately after that Draco and I got together. But then, a few weeks ago his father found out we were dating and threatened Draco unless we broke up, and so we did—" She began to cry. "And now my mum knows, and Ginny and I still aren't talking, and Draco's moved on—"

"Non, do not cry, mon lapin! Things will get better, I promise. You come to France in only a few weeks and then we can be together."

"What should I do, Amelie? Please, I need someone to be honest with me without some sort of agenda."

"I think… this is very complex for a girl who is sixteen, but I think you are all children of the war, and that makes you older than you are. I also think that you are in love with this boy, but you should know that worries your father and I very much. Your mother is right; Lucius Malfoy is dangerous. You cannot take his threats lightly."

"I know," Leolin said, tucking knees into chest. "But we aren't our parents. Draco isn't his."

"I know, cherie, but you will not be free of Lucius's influence if you are with his son. You would have to make peace with that, and of course that is not what your pére and I want for you. We cannot escape being some of our parents, I think. And if he is cruel to you, Leolin, or keeps you from doing what you love doing, he is not worth it. Believe me I was with many boys who were like that when I was your age. They will only break your heart. You think Draco wants to break your heart?"

"I don't think he meant to," she said "But in some ways he already has. I—I can't trust him. He thinks he can stand up to Lucius, but I don't know if he can."

"Then perhaps you already have your answer about him," Amelie said quietly, giving a sympathetic frown.

Leolin bit her lip, nodding.

"Maybe you're right."

"Don't fret, lapin. Things will all work out in the end. And you should speak with Harry and Ginny. They are your friends."

"They hate me, Amelie."

"I do not believe that. Give them a chance to prove you wrong, cherie."

"Alright, I will do what I can."

"You will feel better when you do. Now, I have to go, the baby is crying. Je t'aime!" Just then, Amelie reached up, accepting Leolin's chubby brother from the maid and facing him towards her.

"Say 'salut' to your sister, Max," she said, waving the baby's pudgy arm. At the sound of her cooing he immediately stopped crying, gazing at Leolin instead.

"Salut, bebe," Leolin said, waving back.

"We love you, Leolin," Amelie said, kissing her free hand and blowing it to Leolin. "See you soon."

"I love you, too," Leolin replied, biting her lip and trying not to cry again as her stepmother and brother disappeared from view.

Leolin leaned back on her palms, looking at the ceiling. It was Saturday and now that it was December the grounds were covered with at least two inches of snow. That meant if Harry was somewhere brooding, which she suspected he was, he was probably inside the castle.

The thought of going up to his usual hideout made her stomach ache. After all, the last time she'd been there was before the first match of the year, back when things were less complicated and she still thought she loved Harry.

She took her time getting there, secretly hoping with every step that Harry wouldn't be there and she'd have an excuse to put off the confrontation. She was sweating as she reached to open the door, her heart beating low in her chest, hanging almost into her stomach.

She opened the door and mercifully it made no sound, and she stood for a moment contemplating the space before she actually stepped into it. The room was all wood with a high domed ceiling and several stained glass windows lining the halls, which depicted the four founders of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin sneered at her and Godric Gryffindor gave her a disapproving look.

Harry didn't immediately turn from where he stood gazing out of the blue glass of Rowena Ravenclaw's blue tunic, but after a moment he spoke spinning on his heel to face her as he did so.

His green eyes sparkled as he took her in, going from wore pumps to messy curls.

"You have some cheek," He said at last, sinking his hands into his pockets. "coming here."

She wanted to simper and cry but she didn't; that wouldn't get here anywhere. "I realize that."

"I'm kind of surprised that you didn't bring Malfoy here to rub how irresistible you find each other in my face. Then again, you don't have much of an audience, so I suppose that would be a waste."

"We broke up."

"So I heard. Forgive me if I don't weep at the news."

"Harry—"

"I told you not to come crawling back to me when he screwed you over."  
>"I'm not crawling back," she sneered. "And he didn't screw me over; we just broke up. I think you can understand why."<p>

"So he's not sleeping with Grace Boyle, then?" Harry said evenly. "That's a relief."

"That's none of you business," she amended. "And I didn't come here to talk about my relationship with Draco."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to speak with Ginny. I _need _to speak with Ginny."

"After the way you treated her? You must be mad!"

"No, I'm not, and for once I'm not going to let you bully me into feeling bad. If I make any apologies, it will be to Ginny, not to you."

"You're so high and mighty," he accused.

"So are you! I can't believe how self-righteous you were about Draco and I when you were in the _exact_ same position with Ginny. I know you think your always the hero, but guess what? In the end, you were the one who cheated, not me."

"You lied to my face about how you felt about Malfoy!"

"And you betrayed me with the person I loved most in this world. I guess neither of us can be trusted."

"If that's your opinion of me, then why did you come up here?"

"I told you, I want to speak with Ginny, and I can't do it while you and your Gryffindor army keep boxing me out!

"Oh please," He seethed. "You had your chance to make things right with Ginny and you missed it."

"That's not your decision to make."

"Yes, it is. Ginny's my girlfriend now. It's my job to protect her."

"Look, I know you're doing your best to get her to hate me, and I admit you're finding a fair bit of success, but I also know that Ginny and I need each other, and I'm not just saying that because I broke up with Draco; I've been thinking it for a long time, and I know she has, too."

"Maybe she doesn't want to reconcile with you."

"If that's true, I want to hear it from her lips, not yours."

He huffed in frustration turning his back to her.

"Look, Harry," she said doggedly. "I know you hate me, but I wasn't intentionally trying to screw you over. I lied to you

because I cared about you and I didn't want to hurt you or lose you."

"Now you've done both."

"Yes, now I've done both," She confirmed sadly. "And I am sorry about the way things ended, but this was fate. You're with Ginny now, and it seems like that what you always wanted, anyway."

"It's not just that," he burst out, his emerald eyes both angry and empathetic. Damnit, Leolin, I care about you! It kills me to see you with that—that viper!"

"I'm not with him anymore," she pointed out.

"But you still love him," he said, nonplussed.

She shrugged.

"Haven't you ever wanted something that was bad for you?"

"You sound like an addict," He sneered.

"Look, there are things between me and him that you can't understand, and that doesn't excuse how I acted, but stop pretending that just because you hate him that you know everything about him."

"What, just because your parents fucked around back in the day you are destined to be together forever? Just because he has daddy issues he gets to do whatever he wants?"

Now the anger and the tears had joined forces and they welled up her vision.

"How did you know about that?"

"Ginny told me."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Don't you dare be flippant. You have no _idea_ the heartache it's caused my family."

"You're right; my parents were murdered, what do I know about familial heartache?"

"Listen, I've said I'm sorry. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but you no right to keep me and Ginny apart. You love her? Fine. So do I, and I deserve a chance to make amends."

"You mean like the chance you gave her? You were so quick to judge her when you were in the same position! Oh you and Malfoy _love_ each other so it's okay, but Ginny is the manipulative bitch who stole the boyfriend you didn't want. Gods, you couldn't be more selfish if you were consciously trying to be."

"Guilty on all charges," She said, the pleading slinking into her voice. "You're right! But I miss her. And I think she misses me, too. I don't care how much you love each other, you're making her miserable by trying to convince her she doesn't need me. I know you know that. I am going to the lake. If you decide to tell her, that's where I will be until it gets dark."

He clenched the muscles in his jaw but said nothing.

"Thank you," She said "for not saying no right away."

Again he said nothing but his eyes were a touch softer. Being cruel may have been in Draco's character, but it certainly wasn't in Harry's.

"And I really am sorry," She said again softly, and he turned.

"Just go," He said in a quiet voice, and needing no more encouragement, she left.

* * *

><p>There was no denying it; it was bloody freezing out. Leolin flipped the hood of her downy trench coat up, though it really did very little good as her hair was already so cold. She rubbed gloved hands together and starting to pace. She'd waited an hour, and she knew she told Harry she'd wait until dark, but that just wasn't feasible. Half an hour more tops and then she'd have to give in and try to get to Ginny another day. She heard a branch snap in the darkened trees.<p>

"Lumos," She muttered, scanning the trees.

She saw the flash of the white tale of a snow fox and swore. She looked out over the frozen pond that bordered the trees and imagined for a moment what it would be like to fall in and drown.

Another snap. Leolin looked up, but now it was a flash of red swishing in a messy ponytail.

Ginny stopped and froze. Her cheeks where flushed from the cold.

"So," she said at once. "Now that you don't have Malfoy you're ready to forgive me, are you? How convenient."

"Ginny—"

"When I asked for your forgiveness, you threw it back in my face. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do the same to you."

"I know," Leolin said quietly, taking a step forward.

"Know what?" Ginny snapped.

"I know it was Lucius Malfoy that gave you Tom Riddle's diary."

The malice dropped out of Ginny's face and she looked like that scared eleven-year-old again.

"Did Draco tell you that?"

"Under duress," Leolin said. "He didn't want me to know. Why did you never tell me?"

Ginny shook her head, taking a step closer.

"I didn't want it to be real," she looked at Leolin sadly, as if seeing her for the first time in a long time. "Is that why you broke up with him? Because he was hiding that from you?"

"Partly," Leolin admitted. "But also because Lucius terrifies me."

"Me too," Ginny said, and with that she flew into Leolin's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Leolin said, weeping. "I had no idea what you were going through, and I was terrible to you!"

"I should have told you about it!" Ginny said. "I should have warned you. I could have saved you so much sorrow if I had been honest with you, and instead I let your heart get broken two times over."

"You couldn't have stopped me falling in love with Malfoy," Leolin said sadly, laughing a bit despite her tears. "No one could have."

"But Harry—" Ginny began, and Leolin cut her off.

"Forget that. He was never mine to keep."

Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around Leolin, burying her face in her friend's shoulder.

"You've gotten so skinny!" Ginny said sadly.

"I know. It's gross," Leolin said, trying to laugh again.  
>"Not at all! It's just—are you eating?"<p>

Leolin shrugged this question off, not wanting to act like a victim. After all, the only thing she was a victim of was her own stupidity and pride.

"How are things between you and Malfoy?"

Leolin grimaced.

"They aren't; we broke up. And I'm sure by now you've heard the rumours about him and Gracie."

Ginny nodded, biting her lip.

"Are they true?" she asked.

Leolin shrugged again, but she couldn't shake Ginny's penetrating look.

"I don't know," she said at last. "I suspect so."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said. "What a twat."

Leolin said nothing to this, desperate to change the subject.

"What about you and Harry? Is it everything you'd imagined?"

Ginny gave a bitter laugh. "I'm not sure anymore. This whole thing is such a mess—"

"That's my fault," Leolin said, but Ginny shook her head sadly. "It's much more complicated than that. We've both been living this lie for so long that I don't think either of us knows how to be truly honest with each other."

"But you love him," Leolin pointed out.

"I do," Ginny agreed. "But I don't know if that's enough."

"But you're meant for each other. You have been since he went down to the Chamber to save you. I know you'll sort things out."

"We'll see, I guess. I think we've all hit rock bottom. I don't see how the situation could get any worse."

"I hope you're right. And it's already better; now at least I have you again."

They were silent again, both thinking. The cold wind burned their cheeks and brought tears to Leolin's eyes. As they fell they inspired others, but she bit her lip to keep them at bay. She'd been crying more than a weeping willow lately and it was getting really tedious. It used to be that she never cried. Leolin yearned for those days.

Ginny noticed and took her hand.

"What about you and Malfoy?"

"I don't know," Leolin admitted. "I miss him so badly. He really can make me happy sometimes. But…"

"But what?"

"Am I repeating my mother's mistake? He isn't Lucius, I know that, but sometimes…sometimes I just see flashes of him on Draco's face and it scares me. Besides, you heard that howler Lucius sent. It's like you said: how can something so new already be so messed up?"

"I think you might be right," Ginny whispered. " Even if he's not his father…think of the family you would be getting yourself into."

"But that's not fair! "

"Not everything is," Ginny pointed out quietly.

"I guess in some sense it doesn't matter. He's jealous and possessive and chauvinistic and manipulative. Why would I ever what to be with someone like that anyway?"

"I don't know," Ginny said honestly. "Why would you?"

"I wouldn't; or rather, I shouldn't. Doesn't mean I don't, though."

Leolin gave an unexpected sniffle and Ginny patted her back gently.

"Whatever happens, happens. Either way I'll still be here."

"I know; I'm so glad you're back."

"So am I. Come on, it's bloody freezing out here."

"I am going to stay a bit," Leolin said. "Just ten minutes or so."

Ginny nodded, kissing her cheek. "Chin up. We'll get through this together."

Leolin nodded, starting a little fire and rubbing her hands against it as Ginny walked away. Unable to help to hold it in, she gave a little whimper and a few more tears fell. She bent her head, then heard a rustle and looked up, alarmed.

"Ginny?" she called.

"Guess again," a smooth voice said, and Draco came morphing out of the shadows. "Hello Leolin."

"What are you doing here?"

He ignored her question, surveying her.

"You look beautiful even when you've been crying."

He was wearing a finely-tailored coat with the collar turned up to fend off the wind, and maybe it was just because she was trying to resist him, but he had _never_ looked more handsome.

"So," he said, tucking his hands into his trouser pockets. "It seems you and Weasley are reunited at last. Congratulations."

She watched him approach her, giving a look she hoped was fierce enough to halt his advance. Unfortunately, it wasn't. When he was close enough she shoved him as hard as she could, though it only drove him back a half step or so.

"Were you spying on me?" she demanded.

"I only caught the tail end, though I have to admit it was less than flattering."

She rolled her eyes and made to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and easily spun her back.

"Hey!" he said, trying unsuccessfully to get her to look at him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" she snapped. She was exhausted, and the cold had begun to seep into her feet, souring her mood.

"I don't know," he said, a tinge of desperation seeping into his tone. "Anything! Please, I can't stand being shut out any more."

"Alright," Leolin said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fine. Let's talk about you and Gracie, then. Is it true?"

Despite everything, Leolin had been hoping against hope that the rumour about Draco and Grace was a lie, and that Gracie was actually sneaking around with someone else. However, the look on Draco's face as she mentioned it betrayed him.

"Is what true?" he asked after a beat, and Leolin gave a groan of disgust.

"Give it up, Draco! I know you're sleeping with her; the whole school knows."

"Leolin—" he began when she made to walk away from him. "You broke up with me, remember?"

Leolin stopped walking to glare at him. "That's honestly the excuse you're going with?"

"I was hurt," Draco said, running a hand into his hair. He too was wearing leather gloves. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake you made more than once, it would seem."

Draco looked anguished, and Leolin turned away from him again.

"Leolin—" he saiddesperately, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore; you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Leolin," he said again, grabbing her around the waist and crushing her to him. She fought to free himself from his grasp, but he remained firm. "Please, just listen. I'm sorry. So, so, sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you have hurt me!" she said shoving him roughly off of her.

"Then let me atone," he said.

She surveyed him critically then shook her head.

"This isn't about atonement," she said quietly. "It isn't even about what you've done. We aren't together; I don't have the right to police your behavior."

"Then what is it about?" he demanded, his voice almost pleading as he stepped toward her.

"It's about who you are. Where you come from."

"We're back to this, are we?" He sneered. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not my father before you finally believe me?"

"But you're his son; he's the custodian of your trust. You'll never be free of him."

"What if I could free myself from his yoke. Would you have me then?"

"It's not that simple! Are you honestly saying you'd give up your part of the Malfoy fortune?"

He looked pained, his jaw clenching as he surveyed her.

"You can't ask that of me."

"I'm not," she said quietly. "Goodbye, Draco."

"That's it, then?" He demanded.

"Yes," she said simply, her face a mixture of pain and anger. "Give Gracie my regards."

He gave her a smouldering look, a somewhat unreadable expression on his face before he advanced on her, pushing her up against a tree and crushing his mouth to hers. His body was warm against hers, and the way he brushed up against her send a tingle down her legs. Their lips moved together for a moment but as their tongues touched she frowned and turned her head away, though she still remained caged.

"Don't tell me that you're ready to give this up," he breathed against her neck, and she glared at him.

"_This_," she hissed, palms pressed against his chest to keep him from getting too close again. "Was never our problem."

"I agree," he murmured, kissing her again. This time she reacted more violently.

"No!" She screamed as he stumbled back a little. "You always try and use your sexual charm to manipulate me into doing exactly what you want me to do. This isn't just about sex, Draco. It's about everything else."

His voice was on the knife's point, teetering between irritation and desperation.

"What do you want me to say, Leolin? Just fucking tell me and I will."

"I don't want you to _say_ anything! We're done here. All I want from you now is to leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"You don't have a choice," she grit out.

A pain blossomed across his face, and slowly she stepped toward him again, gripping his collar.

"Please," she breathed as he dropped his forehead to hers. Their eyes fell closed as their breath mingled. "This is hard enough. Don't make it worse."

"I—" he began, his voice tight. Leolin brought a hand to his cheek, feeling the muscles in his jaw flexing. She need he was struggling to say 'I love you', and it occurred to her that he'd probably never said it to anyone before. In the end, his childhood trauma seemed to win out, and he tugged her gloved hand from his face. "I hope you aren't doing something you're going to regret," he finished, and she nodded, leaning up to brush a last kiss on his lips.

"Take care of yourself, Drake," she said quietly, stepping back and turning on her heel.

It seemed as if there was something he wanted to say, but in the end he remained silent, watching her with a glittering gaze as her form retreated away from him into the darkness. When he was sure that she was gone, he sank to the ground, tucking his head between his knees and giving a grief-stricken scream.


	15. Chapter 14: War is OverIf You Want It

**Chapter 14: War is Over…If You Want It.**

_Four Days Until Christmas_

"Leolin, mon cheu! You're here at last. Adrien, hold the baby."

Leolin stepped off the Hogwarts Express, and hands finally free, Amelie came and threw her arms around Leolin, who buried her face in the French blue of Amelie's expensive coat. Amelie brushed some hair of Leolin's face then kissed both cheeks.

Leolin waved to Ginny then turned away from the Scarlet Steamer towards her father.

"Bonjour, Papa," She said, kissing his cheek. "And bonjour, mon petit frère!"

She scooped the baby out of Adrien's arms. Amelie had been right; with his blonde curls and long lashes, he looked like a baby angel.

At the movement he fussed a bit, but then Leolin looked down and smiled at him and he opened his mouth in a gumless grin. She tickled his rounded belly and he made a small sound.

"He's perfect."

"Isn't he?" Amelie gushed, looked over her shoulder.

"He really is. Well done, you two."

Adrien came over, too. "You were just the same, when you were his age. So beautiful."

Leolin absently wondered how often her father really got to see her when she was Max's age, but the thought made her sad so she abandoned it.

"Viennent," Amelie said, touching a hand to Leolin's back. "Let us go."

She leaned in slightly.

"Is he here, your Draco? I would like to see him for myself."

"I think he left the minute the train stopped."

Leolin readjusted Max so she could look at him.

"At least I have you," she said to her brother, who blinked up at her in response. "Don't leave me, okay?"

He only gave a little yawn and lay back on her chest.

"Wait until you see the Manor, Lai," He father said, wheeling her large trunk for her. "It looks even more beautiful than usual."

As a son of privilege and wealth, Adrien was the proprietor of several estates across France as well as various others scattered across Europe. During the year, he and Amelie lived in chateau in Paris near Amelie's fashion design studio. However, around the first of November they closed the Paris house and moved to the Manoir Lefèvre in the French Alps, which had fallen into Adrien's possession after his father Michel passed away.

Every Christmas Eve the Lefevres held a ball at the Manor, and every member of the French Wizarding Elite was invited. The guest lists also included prominent wizards and witches from the United Kingdom, including Ariadne and her brothers.

As Adrien's daughter (though she was technically considered illegitimate) Leolin was also expected to attend. On the best of years she dreaded going because the event was long and tedious. However, this year the very idea made her want to die, firstly because her father would insist she allow her mother the chance to redeem herself, and secondly because now that she was sixteen she was expected to have a male escort, and of course she had none.

"How are we getting home?" Leolin asked, following Amelie as she tapped her wand on the door of an out of order woman's toilets and stepped through to reveal to Floo port.

Usually they took an international floo to Paris then another, shorter one to Genevra. From Geneva they drove Adrien's enchanted car to the manor, which was snuggled against the Swiss border.

"The same," Amelie said, taking something from her coat pocket and tapping it with her wand. Leolin looked down at Max, and Amelie smiled.

"It is safe for the baby, I promise."

Lefevre stroked so of Max's soft hair. He'd fallen asleep and his blonde eyelashes were brushing his cheeks.

"You're his mère. I trust you."

The small object Amelie'd been holding enlarged into a baby carrier, and she scooped the sleeping Max out of Leolin's arms. At the movement he began to fuss, and when Amelie lowered him into the carrier fat tears welled in his eyes.

"He hates this," She said, frowning slightly. "Do not cry, mon petit. Maman est là."

She offered him as soft stuffed duck and he calmed a little, though his pudgy brow was still a bit wrinkled.

Amelie pulled the protective shade over him, then looked for Adrien, who stood a ways off chatting with a friend he'd seen. Amelie hoisted the carried up and scowled.

"Viennent, Adrien! Your children are waiting for you!"

He hastily said goodbye then grabbed Leolin's trunk and rushed over.

"Je suis désolé," He smiled, leaning in to kiss his wife. She huffed and turned so his lips touched only her silky blonde hair.

"French women!" He muttered, then threw a handful of floo in the fire and disappeared.

Amelie was next, then it was Leolin's turn. She tossed a handful of glimmering violet powder in then stepped forward.

"Accuiel," she whispered quietly, and then she was spinning away.

"Welcome home," Adrien said and he and Leolin came into the grand foyer.

Leolin looked around, re-familiarizing herself with the grandeur. Even though her father had insisted many times that this was her home, it always felt very foreign to her.

"It's nice to be back," she lied, feigning affection.

She was happy to be back in the company of her family, but the formality of the castle was tedious to her, and she hated feeling like she was on display. Everything was a charade here, and that made it more of a trial then a respite.

Adrien handed her trunk to the aging butler Jean then touched a hand to Leolin's back.

"Your bed's all made up, so you can take a nap or shower or whatever you want. If you're hungry I can have Marta make you something, though we're having dinner at eight so don't eat too much."

"Alright."

"Also, your grandmère is coming this evening, so please wear something nice."

Leolin nodded.

"The non-ripped jeans, then."

"Leolin—"

"I'm kidding, Papa. Relax. I know how to handle grandmère."

"You have some nice clothes in your closet," Amelie said, giving the carrier to a maid and trying to get a fussy Max to quiet down.

"I have to feed Max," She said, pulling his small hand of the neckline of her dress. "But then I will show you the dress for the ball, if you like. Make the last alterations."

Leolin nodded. "Perfect."

"Alright," her father said. "You're free. See you at dinner"

She nodded then started up the stairs towards her room.

Her first intention had been to shower because she felt grimy, but half way through undressing she was overcome with a swelling apathy and she collapsed onto the bed in bra and knickers. What was she doing? She felt so incredibly, stupidly lost. She'd been in a daze at school, going through ever motion half-heartedly. After the day in the forest she avoided Slytherin like a plague, though it did little to stop her from thinking of Draco. He had been extremely elusive, too, though Gracie's bed remained empty most nights, so Leolin knew he was finding ways to cope. Or perhaps he was just trying to torture her, in which case he was doing an excellent job.

She knew she'd done the right thing, but she still missed him. This ache was particularly acute when she received an O on the Potions exam he'd helped her with, scoring full marks on her essay about Truth Serums. She'd lost Slytherin five points for inappropriate behaviour when she started to cry.

Besides that, though, she really hadn't cried at all, which was a relief. At least she didn't have to feel so pathetic all the time, in addition to being horribly miserable. Absently, she wondered what Draco was doing now, and immediately she imagined him shagging a maid at Malfoy Manor. She groaned at the thought and slung an arm over her eyes.

"Leolin? It's Amelie. Can I come in?"

Leolin didn't move.

"Yeah, it's open."

Amelie entered carrying a large bar of chocolate, sitting on the bed and stroking Leolin's hair.

"I thought I might find you like this. I brought you Swiss chocolate. It always makes things a little better."

"Thank you."

She broke of a piece and chewed it; the Swiss really knew what they were doing. She turned to smile at Amelie, but it turned to a sad face instead, and she tipped sideways into her lap.

"How are you doing?" Amelie asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm fine," Leolin lied. "Just a little worn down from the term."

"Hmm," Amelie said, continuing to run her hands soothingly along Leolin's scalp. "Are you thinking about Draco?" she asked.

"No," Leolin lied too quickly, and Amelie nodded her head.

"Heartache takes time to heal, cherie. You can't try and rush it."

"I just want to be over him already!" Leolin sighed.

"Give it time, ma belle. Someday sooner than you think the pain will be less."

"You think so?"

"Non, I am _sure _of it. Besides, you are so young! You have years to find someone. Don't feel like you are in a hurry."

They said no more, and Amelie just hummed soothingly as Leolin continued to brood. Finally, Leolin sat up.

"How bad do I look?" she asked.

Amelie laughed. "You just need a shower, I think. Come down to the studio when you are ready. I think you will love the dress."

"Okay."

Leolin did as she said twenty minutes later, slipping out of her house shoes and stepping onto the polished oak floors. The room had originally been a second ballroom with high ceilings and crystal chandeliers, but when Adrien had married Amelie three years ago he'd made it into a workspace for her when she was away from her Paris studio in the winter. All around there were mannequins with dresses in various stages of creation, some complete and others just swatches of fabric and boning. Amelie stood in the middle of the room with a pin cuff on, admiring a handsome navy ball gown made of soft satin. The column of the skirt was fitted through her hips and thigh, fluting gently at from her in an undulating ripple. The bodice was a daring sweetheart neckline, made more modest by a sheer panel which extending to her collarbone.

When she Amelie Leolin she looked up, eyes sparkling.

"It is beautiful, non? Come and try it on."

Leolin got out of her clothes and folded them on the chair in front a vanity along a far wall, padding over in bra and underwear.

"This too, I think," Amelie said, snapping the strap of her bra as she lifted the gown carefully off it's stand. Leolin shrugged it off then put her hands over her head. Amelie threw it over her and it sank effortlessly to the floor, catching each of Leolin's curves well. Amelie adjusted the sweetheart neckline then did up the long chain of buttons in the back with her wand.

"Let me see. Oui, parfaite!"

Leolin admired it in a mirror.

"Oh I love it."

It was fitted to the knee then flowed out like the tail of the mermaid, and the midnight colour matched the navy of Leolin's eyes.

"Very grown-up. For our beautiful, grown-up girl. It needs a few adjustments though, I think. Mon dieu, Leolin, how tiny you are! You must eat more. You are too beautiful to be rail skinny like some of my models."

She accio'd some clips ad clipped the excessive room in the back so the dress was even more form fitting.

"Oh, parfaite," Amelie breathed, coming around the front to survey her.

"I agree," Leolin said. "It's so perfect."

"And wait until you see the jewelry," Amelie said, grabbing a velvet box and popping it open. "These are your grandemère's. Do not tell her I showed you though, it was meant to be a surprise at dinner."

Leolin smiled. "I won't."

"Speaking of Marie, we need to get going. Dinner in half an hour, and your hair is still wet. And you know you can't wear it up when you are with her."

"I know," Leolin said, hands about head again. "I need to go change. I wish I could just wear a nightgown."

Amelie laughed prettily. "You can try, I suppose. I do not think you will get to wear this necklace if you do, though."

Leolin smiled. "You're right of course. Merci pour the dress, I love it, j'adore ça"

"Leolin, mon petit belle! êtes-vous bien ? "

"Oui, Grandmère, I'm fine," Leolin said, kissing each cheek.

Leolin glanced over to where her uncle Marc sat with his Irish girlfriend, Aishlynn. Everyone had been forewarned she did not speak French and dinner was to be conducted in English.

"Ah oui! Eeeglish only tonight for Aishleen."

Marc shook his head slightly in defeat. They'd also been instructed not to say anything about it.

"I'm not bothered," Aishlynn said quickly, "I don't mind if you want to speak French instead. I'll manage. Marc is teaching me."

Marie-Therèse looked pleased, but Leolin spoke before she could.

"I feel more comfortable speaking English. I'm at Hogwarts most the year and my French gets rusty."

This was a lie. She conversed often with both parents and with Amelie in French, and her and Draco even spoke it sometimes when a word or phrase in English didn't suffice for whatever they were talking about. She also much preferred French to English, but she didn't want Aishlynn to feel uncomfortable.

"I agree," Marc said, taking her hand. "I've spoke French my whole life. I get tired of it."

Leolin tried not to smirk as she was helped into her seat and offered a glass of wine. No Frenchman ever got tired of speaking French. The very concept was absurd. The things men would do to shag a beautiful woman.

"So," her grandmother began, " 'ow eez school, Leolin? You are still liking Eeenglish wezzer?"

Leolin pushed some of the salad the footman put on her plate around. "Yeah, it's great," she lied. "I still love it."

How untrue.

"And you are still having zat boyfriend, 'arry?"

Leolin tried not to look at any one person, though everyone was staring intently at her. "No, we…ah broke up."

"A new boyfriend, zen? When a girl eez as beautiful as my Leolin, she must alwayz have prétendants, non? Amelie 'ow do you say in Eeeglish?"

Amelie didn't know the translation either.

"Suitors, Maman," Adrien said. "And I don't think people use that word anymore."

"Non, hush Adrien. Do you 'ave any sooters now, Leolin? Now zat 'arry eez gone?"

Now everyone was staring at her. She had sort of hoped that Marc hadn't heard about the Malfoy thing, but the look on his face suggested he had. At least no one had told her grandmère. Marie-Therese generally tended to blow scandal out of proportion.

"No, I don't." Leolin said simply.

Amelie took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"These English boys, Marie, they are no good for our Leolin. She needs a handsome Frenchman to sweep her off her feet."

"Oui, Leolin! Frenchmen are much better lovers zan zose cold Eeenglish men. No disrespect to your fazzer, Aishleeen."

"I'm Irish, actually. I don't mind at all."

"Oh Britain eez all ze same, non?"

"Maman!" Marc cried.

"Let's talk about something else," Amelie suggested.

Conversation was decidedly less interesting after that as they trudged through the usual topics. By dessert Marie was so tired of speaking English that she simply reverted back to French, forcing Marc to translate to Aishlynn.

The minute the plates were cleared Leolin stood.

"May I be excused?"

"You don't want coffee?" Her father asked. "I brought it back from Colombia."

"No, thank you. It's been a long day, I just want to rest."

Adrien traded a glance with Amelie and nodded.

"Oh course, darling. Good night. See you in the morning."

"Good night everyone," Leolin echoed, feigning a smile and a yawn before setting down her napkin and shuffling out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Leolin couldn't sleep, and she went down to the library to read. However, when she reached it, warm light was already pouring out of the crack in the door.<p>

"Ariadne," she heard her father say. Leolin peered in to see her father and stepmother on the couch, speaking to her mother through the floo. "You're being insane. He's a teenager, not a criminal."

"I just want to know if Leolin has said anything about him! I'm her mother, I deserve to know, and since she's still not speaking to me—"

"She hasn't said a word about him to me," Adrien said exasperatedly. "Ami?"

He looked at his wife, who shrugged.

"Not really. She misses him, I think, but that is all she has told me."

"See?" Ariadne demanded. "See how quickly he got his hooks into her? Adrien, I told you that we needed to monitor this situation more closely. I am coming up there tonight to set her straight."

"That will only make things worse. She's a child, and this is her first love! It's natural to be sad when it ends. And she did the prudent thing by breaking up with him, so let's not torture her, okay?"

"How can you be so flippant? Aren't you worried about what this creep's done to our daughter?"

"No," Adrien said. "Because I don't think he's done anything to her. He's not his father, Ariadne."

"We don't know that!"

"Merlin, woman, let it go!"

"I'm coming tonight. I am going to put an end to this once and for all."

"No," Adrien said more firmly. "If you do that then you'll only be digging yourself in deeper with Leolin. Just wait until Christmas and you can talk to her then."

"Oh," Ariadne said coldly. "I see now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just so happy to be the one that Leolin's run to that you don't want to rock the boat."

Adrien groaned. "That's not it at all."

"I know you've always wanted to be Leolin's friend, Adrien, but you're her father. She needs discipline from you!"

"That's enough! If she does something wrong then I _will _discipline her. Until then, why don't you give her some space?"

"I would just like to point out that Leolin was conceived on a French holiday after Lucius Malfoy had broken up with me."

"Ari, I'm hanging up now for your own good. See you at Christmas."

"Adrien, don't let our daughter near any strange bo—" Ariadne began, but Adrien was already throwing some powder on the flames to end the call, after which he flopped down on the leather sofa, making Amelie laugh.

"Je t'aime," she said quietly, running a hand through his thick hair and kissing his temple.

"That woman," he said, shaking his head. "drives me completely insane."

"She's just trying to do what she thinks is right. You can't fault her for that. Here, hold your son."

Adrien accepted the sleeping baby, his expression instantly softening. Leolin watched, half in admiration and half in misery, knowing that her parents probably never did this with her.

"At least you're mother isn't crazy," he whispered to Max, and Leolin frowned, feeling like a mistake.

Amelie admonished Adrien quietly, her voice low but sharp. "Adrien, don't say that about the mother of your child! How would Leolin feel if she heard you say this?" she demanded.

Adrien looked down at Max again, stroking his soft head.

"You're right," he said. "I'm sorry."

They kissed for a second time, and she laid a head on his shoulder as her elegant fingers around up and down Max's belly

"Ari just drives me—crazy!" Adrien said, looking into the fire again. "That woman is impossible. I love her, but she's impossible."

They were quiet a moment, the crackling fire the only sound in the room.

"Adrien?" Ariadne said at last.

"Hmm?" He said, eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"It's about Ariadne."

"What about her?"

He seemed to have stiffened a little, perhaps anticipating what she was going to ask him. Amelie must have noticed it too, but she placed a hand on Adrien's chest.

"What about her?" Adrien repeated.

Amelie paused. "I want to know how you met her. How did all this come to happen? I think even Leolin knows more than me, and she is a child."

"Amelie—"

"I think," She said gently. "I have a right to know. I promise I will not be mad or jealous, no matter what you say."

Adrien sighed, standing to put Max in the crib before settling back down next to his wife.

"I love you," he said quietly, touching his forehead to hers. "I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"I know," she murmured, stroking his cheek. "I have never doubted that for a moment."

Adrien sighed again, and Leolin thought he would not answer. She was breathless, waiting. She had been plagued her whole life by the same question, even before she knew about Lucius.

"I met Ariadne during the Christmas holiday my seventh year of school. She and her family were staying at the Chateau des Anges right across the Swiss border in Martigny, and of course I was already here at the manor with my brothers and our parents."

He paused and Amelie nodded for him to continue, which he did after a moment.

"So a few days before Christmas I take Marc and Gabriel to Vaison-la-Romaine, which is a stone's throw from Martigny on the French side. Gabriel was only 14 and Marc only 15, but still, there was a muggle bar in Vaison that we thought was very neat, and they never asked my brothers how old they were. This was always full of young people, and we always wanted to go to speak to all the pretty muggle girls, even though none of us ever had the courage."

"Perhaps one day you will take me to this place," Amelie laughed, nudging Adrien.

He smiled, too.

"Unfortunately it closed down some years ago," he said.

She gave a mock frown. "Merde! All right, go on."

He nodded.

"So this night we go in, and immediately my eyes are drawn to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It felt like she was exhibiting some kind of force field, because everyone there seemed intoxicated by her. All the males were clamouring around her, and all the females were glaring jealously. It was madness. Of course, I wanted to talk to her as much as everyone else, but I was 17 and vain, and I didn't want to make a fool of myself if she rejected me the way she was rejecting everyone else. So I tried to go about my business, but I was so distracted, and finally Marc threatened to buy her a drink if I didn't, so I went over to her. She was even more beautiful up close, with these sparkling eyes and shiny dark hair. When she spoke, she had this musical accent I had never heard before, and I think I fell in love with her right there. She told me I could buy her a drink and I did. When we finished that round, she said she'd buy the next. She was having trouble with the money though, and when she bent down to pick up the bill she'd dropped, two galleons fell out of her bag. My heart soared. I couldn't believe my good luck. My dream girl was a witch, and later, I found out, she was from a wealthy pureblood family as well. That meant I could actually pursue a future with her. She was someone that my strict father could maybe approve of! With every drink I became more certain that I loved her. I also became more aware of how much I wanted her."

Here he paused, bowing his head. Amelie touched his neck to reassure him.

"I was seven at the time and living in Paris. You don't have to feel guilty. Go on."

He smiled at her and continued.

"The first time she kissed me I saw stars, and immediately I sent my brothers home so I could be alone with her. There was a small inn next door, and I got us a room there after the bar closed."

He shrugged, his shoulders rounding forward as he rested his elbows on his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

"I was in heaven. I had never been with a girl so intoxicating before, and I just couldn't believe that of all the boys in the bar she'd chosen me. After it was over she got up at once, saying she had to be back to Martigny before the sun rose. I begged her not to leave just yet, and when that failed to convince her, I told her she should come to the ball on Christmas Eve. She could bring her parents, if she liked, and hesitantly she agreed. Then she got dressed and left, and that was the last I saw of her for sixth months."

"So she didn't come to the ball?"

Adrien shook his head.

"Obviously I was disappointed, but in time I started to forget about her. I moved on. I started dating a girl named Margot in February and I was happy."

"When did you find out she was pregnant?" Amelie asked quietly.

"Not until months later. I was called out of class to meet with the Headmaster, and when I got to his office my mother was there, and so was Ariadne and her parents. The Hogwarts headmaster came as well. I didn't see Ariadne right away, but I'll never forget the look my mother gave me. Like she didn't even know me. My father said he was so ashamed that he didn't even want to be there, though he made sure his will was clear: he wanted us to get married immediately so the baby would be legitimate and to minimize the scandal. Sian, that's Ariadne's mother, and Ellis, her father, agreed as well. What could I do? I couldn't defy them, and everyone kept saying that this was what was best for the baby. Besides, seeing Ariadne again, especially with Leolin in her belly, it made me remember how much I had liked. How much I loved her, ready."

"But you didn't end up marrying her?" Amelie said quietly. "Why not?"

"She adamantly refused. Her father threatened her with the dissolution of her trust and she didn't even blink. She's very resilient. She gave birth to Leolin in May and graduated with honours a week later. After that she moved to England to get away from her parents."

"Where you there when Leolin was born?" Amelie asked.

"No," Adrien said, pained. "I wasn't. I didn't get to see her until she was five days old. But when I went to visit them at St. Mungo's Ariadne hadn't named her yet. She said she was waiting for me."

Amelie touched his back and he sunk into her embrace.

"I just feel like I missed so much of Leolin's childhood," he said in a low voice. "I feel like I've failed her as a father."

"No, mi amour, you haven't. She is a wonderful girl, so clever and kind. You did your best, and she is perfect."

"I just worry about her all the time. I worry about both of them. Her and her mother."

"What is worrying you?"

He sighed. "Maybe Ariadne is right. Maybe I should be managing this situation with the Malfoy boy more closely."

"Non, Leolin is learning to be an adult. She is doing the right thing. Don't punish her by treating her like a child."

Adrien smiled, looping an arm around his wife's slight shoulders. She leant into his embrace, laying a cheek on his chest.

"At least she talks to you about these things. Leolin never tells me anything."

"You are her father, Adrien. Of course she will not come to you about boys. That is natural, don't worry."

"I just hope she knows that if she were ever in trouble, she could come to me. I wouldn't judge her."

"She knows that."

He nodded but seemed unconvinced, and she rubbed his chest soothingly.

"She is not her mother, and that boy is not his father. Stop worrying about them."

"I just wish I knew what kind of person he was."

"From what Leolin tells me, he is the good kind. I don't think he is going to hurt her."

"But what about Lucius? I don't want him within a hundred miles of Leolin."

"He has no reason to be. Leolin is not with Draco any more; Lucius has no reason to interact with her."

"Except that she is Ariadne's daughter," Adrien pointed out.

"And why should that matter so much? They were together over fifteen years ago. Surely by now Lucius has forgotten her. He has a wife of his own."

Adrien bit his lip. "You didn't see the way he looked at Ariadne when we were at Hogwarts earlier this year. It was like he wanted to swallow her whole. Besides, Ari got pretty good at rattling his cage during the first war. It always made him antsy that he was never able to control her, and there was nobody better at deciphering his motivations than her. It made her a formidable enemy, and I don't think he's forgotten that."

Amelie sat up a little to kiss Adrien's ear.

"You are worrying about things that will never come to pass, my love. Please, don't worry anymore about this."

With that, he leaned down to kiss her, and knowing what was going to happen next, Leolin silently stood and slipped back down the hall, her parents heavy on her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve.<em>

"Better, non?" Amelie said, having Leolin stand in front a full-length mirror in her room. "You are going to look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Leolin said, turning side to side and admiring the way the dress moved. "I really, really love it."

"I think Rèmy will, too."

Leolin bit her lip. At first she'd adamantly insisted that she wouldn't be bringing a date to the ball, which her father rejoiced, but the day before Christmas Eve she had changed her mind, deciding it would be less humiliating to have someone on her arm. Amelie had set at once to finding her someone, though she was mum about the details.

"Is he good-looking at least?" Leolin asked, turning from side to side in the mirror and admiring herself.

"He's adorable. You will like him very much, I think."

She came over and put her arms around Leolin, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, mon lapin. It will not hurt forever."

"I know," Leolin said, though she certainly didn't feel that way. She imagined what Draco would say if he saw her in the dress, and the thought made her blush.

"Bonne," Amelie said, having Leolin step out of the dress and sit at the vanity in her lacy undergarments.

"You have about an hour before the party. I'll see you then."

Leolin nodded and Amelie kissed her on the cheek.

When the door shut Leolin just stared in the mirror for a second, trying to figure which makeup would hide her displeasure the best. None of it, probably. It didn't matter, really. With this neckline, Rèmy Forest probably wouldn't care if she even had a face.

Just as she was finishing her hair, she began to look for suitable earrings to match the necklace her grandmother had leant her. None of them seemed to work, and eventually she gave up, huffing and banging her head softly against the vanity.

"Here, try these."

Leolin eyes snapped up and she met her mother's gaze in the mirror."

"They were a gift from your grandmère. They match the necklace she leant you."

"How convenient," Leolin said, not looking at them as Ariadne advanced and placed them carefully on the vanity.

"I might have called in a favour with your grandmère," Ariadne admitted, retreating to sit on Leolin's bed.

"In that case," Leolin snapped. "I don't want to wear either."

"Leolin—" her mother began, but she sighed wearily instead.

"Leave me alone," Leolin said. "I don't need to be micromanaged."

"I have to micromanage you; it's called parenting."

"I don't need you," Leolin bit out. "I already have two parents."

She knew the minute she said it that it was a low blow, but she was too prideful to apologize.

"Do you really think that low of me?" Ariadne said quietly.

There was a long silence then Leolin spoke.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Leolin—" her mother said, pained. "Please. I love you. _Talk _to me."

"I can't believe you never told me the truth about me!"

"What truth? Darling, the truth is that I love you and you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"But you slept with Papa for revenge on Lucius Malfoy!"

Ariadne bowed her head. "Yes. I was sixteen and foolish. But I don't regret any of it, I really don't. If Lucius hadn't broken my heart then I never would have had you."

Leolin bowed her head, and Ariadne stood, coming to crouch next to her so she could look into Leolin's eyes.

"Lai, I just want to protect you. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

"I'm not you!" Leolin burst, pushing her mother's hand away. "I'm not going to go to a pub and get pregnant with a stranger."

Ariadne nodded, exhaling deeply. "I know you're not. You're much cleverer than I was."

"Draco isn't Lucius, you know," Leolin said after a pause. "He was good to me."

"I know, love. But there will be other, more worthy boys. Don't worry."

"He was worthy," Leolin said. "You didn't know him."

"Perhaps you're right. Regardless, though, you'll forget it time."

"Did you forget?"

Ariadne considered then nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Then why did you act so flustered when you saw Lucius at Hogwarts?"

"Leolin," she began, choosing her words carefully. "My dislike for Lucius Malfoy—my fear of him—it doesn't just stem from our relationship."

"You're talking about the first war," Leolin said, and Ariadne nodded. "But Malfoy killed You-Know-Who," Leolin pointed out.

"Yes," Ariadne said. "eventually, but during the first war, he was second in command, and he did terrible things in the service of You-Know-Who."

"Like what?" Leolin pressed. It was so rare that her parents were ever honest with her about these things.

"He was instrumental in the deaths of James and Lilly Potter," she said quietly.

Leolin felt a lump rising in her throat.

"Harry said his parents were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew."

"They were," Ariadne confirmed, "but it was Malfoy who convinced Pettigrew to become a double agent in the first place. He started working on Pettigrew while we were all still in school."

"What else?" Leolin said quietly.

"He ordered the attacks of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He tortured and killed Charlie McMillan and raped his wife. Leolin, I'm not trying to scare you, but I want you to understand why I worry. He's well-connected and dangerous, and you won't believe the things he is capable of."

"I understand that."

"Then promise me you will stay away for that boy. Please."

"Maman," Leolin began, but her mother took her by the shoulders.

"Leolin, please."

"Why doesn't Lucius want me to be with Draco?" she asked, and Ariadne gave a sad smile.

"For the same reason I don't want you with him; Lucius thinks I'm dangerous."

Leolin gave an inadvertent laugh. "You expect me to believe he's scared of you?"

"I know him better than anyone, and that scares him. During the first war, I headed off his plans more times than he'll admit. I'm good at keeping him in check."

"Who would have thought," Leolin said, and Ariadne's smile faded a little.

"Will you promise me you'll stay away from Draco? I don't trust him."

"You don't know him," Leolin pointed out, and Ariadne frowned.

"I know more about him than you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leolin asked, but Ariadne ignored her.

"Just promise me, Lai."

Leolin bit her lip, turning away from her mother.

"I already broke up with him," Leolin said bitterly. "What more do you want?"

"Nothing," Ariadne affirmed, kissing her head. "Thank you. I love you, darling."

Leolin laid her head against her mother's chest. "I love you, too, Maman."

"I'll let you get dressed," she said, stroking Leolin's hair. "See you downstairs."

Ariadne swept from the room and shut the door behind her and Leolin sat on the bed for a moment, composing herself. Finally, she stood and took a deep breath. _As long as you are still breathing_, she'd once read, _there is more right with you than wrong with you_. She gave a deep exhale and fixed her hair one more time before stepping into the dress and going out into the hall. As she stood just outside the doors that led to the ballroom, she briefly considered running away, but before she could sort out any details they opened and she stepped through them.

She found the fact that every family member got their own entrance a ridiculous one, but her grandmother was nothing if not decorous, and she would sooner wear jeans to the party then forgo the tradition. Leolin stood at the top for a moment to let everyone ogle and point and whisper and laugh before descending the marble stairs. She kept her head level at first because she didn't want to have to look down and find that Rèmy Forest was not, in fact, handsome at all. Finally though, after she nearly missed a step, she had to. And she her eyes immediately found her date, who would standing next to her father. He was actually one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen. That was because it wasn't Rèmy at all; it was Draco.

He did not smile when their eyes met, but his glittered in the light, and she thought he looked more like a seraph than ever. When she nearly reached the last stair, she watched in utter disbelief as Adrien turned to Draco, saying something in his ear that made the corners of Draco's mouth turn up slightly.

Leolin was there now, standing in front of both of them. Adrien advanced and took her hand, kissing her cheek.

"Rèmy refused at the last moment. Draco offered to take his place." He did not smile but his eyes sparkled. He hugged her. "I'll let you two talk."

She nodded, biting her cheek as she looked at Draco. He said nothing, perhaps waiting for her to speak.

"Should we go somewhere more private?" She said at last, and he nodded, proffering his hand as he ascended the stair to meet her. "Lead the way," he said, and she nodded.

She brought him up the stairs, turning around the see if anyone was watching them before taking his hand and leading him to the upstairs library.

There was already a fire burning in the hearth, but it had begun to die, and it cast creeping shadows across the Persian rugs and mahogany-paneled walls. The low light caught Draco with particular poignance, and he looked ever bit the fallen angel as he followed her farther into the room, flicking the door closed with a wave of his hand. He'd been doing wandless magic since he was a child, and he was an old hand at it by now. The shadows gave him an otherworldly appearance, and the dying light set his golden head aflame.

"So," he said at last, pausing to lean on the mantle and watching as she retreated farther away from him, her eyes cast out the window to the swirling snow beyond. "What should we talk about?"

She turned to look at him, her back pressed to the cold pane of the enormous window.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a small, sad voice.

He considered this, looking down into the hissing flames for a moment before staring back at her. When he spoke his voice was quiet but intense.

"You told me that as long as I was under my father's control that we could never be together. Do you still feel that way?"

"You know I do," she said quietly.

"Good," he said seriously. "Then I didn't do it for nothing."

"Didn't do what for nothing?" she asked suspiciously. He was sauntering towards her now, his steps slow but deliberate.

His eyes didn't leave her face, waiting to read her reaction. "I dissolved my trust this morning and abdicated my role as the Malfoy heir. It'll be in the paper tomorrow."

Leolin gave a small frown as she considered, her eyes skidding across the graceful angles of his face. He came a bit closer, and though she tensed a little, she didn't move away.

"You did that for me?" she asked at last, incredulous.

He clenched his jaw, as if warring with himself.

"Leolin," he said at last, stepping towards her. He seemed agitated, Leolin thought, but perhaps he was just nervous. It was rare that he wasn't in control. "I would do anything for you. Why can't you see that?"

He made to touch her cheek and she took another step back, turning to look out at the snowy gardens instead.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She demanded quietly, turning around and eying him critically. She hadn't forgotten about him and Gracie.

"You don't," he said, his gaze wolfish now. "You just have to have faith. But there's a storm coming, and you're going to need my protection when it does."

She slid closer again, her fingers trailing against the glass. He watched her approach keenly.

"What's coming?" she asked.

He slid closer, too, carefully reaching forward and fingering one of her diamond earrings. His eyes flicked to hers. His voice was still arrogant, but he did not look nearly as smug or confident as he usually did.

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

"What about your father?" she asked seriously, shrugging away from his touch again.

"You are your mother's daughter," he admitted softly, the predatory edge in his tone fading into concern. "You'll always be a threat to him. But if you let me, I can protect you, I swear."

By this time she was practically in his arms, and his eyes glinted as he looked down at her, careful not to touch her this time.

"Leolin—" he said in a serious voice when she didn't reply. He paused, clearly plagued by some sort of inner turmoil. However, he steeled himself, drawing up to his full height and squaring his shoulders even as he angled his head down to look at her. "I—," he licked his lips, looking down at the floor before meeting her gaze again. "I love you."

Her heart pummeled her chest, and she said nothing, her mouth and throat suddenly dry at his admission.

He watched her intently, and having received no objection he leant down, parted lips hovering over hers as a hand skimmed the curve of her back. She placed both palms gently against his breastbone, tipped her head back, and kissed him.

Immediately he pulled her closer, crushing his hips against hers.

"I've missed you," He breathed. His hands skating up her naked shoulders gently. They were warm against her bare back. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He pressed his lips to the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

After a moment she leant back to look at him and he bent again, still not sure if he'd reclaimed the right to touch her without permission. She smiled at him and his lips fell to hers.

"I know," She said quietly, laying her head on his chest again. "I missed you, too."

"Good," he said, his hand curling around the back of her neck as he continued to hug her. "Because I'm never going to let you go again. You're mine," he whispered, almost to himself, as he bent to kiss her.

"I can't believe you dissolved your trust," she said at last, laughing a little.

"Wait until you see my bank account," he said smiling. "I'm bloody broke."

"Welcome to the real world," she said.

"Happy to be here," he replied, eyes sparkling.

"I hope it's worth it," she said quietly.

He face grew more serious, and he took her cheeks in his hands.

"Do you promise to make me happy?"

"I promise to try," she said, and he kissed her again.

"Then it's worth it. And don't worry, I'll be disgustingly rich again before you know it."

"And how is that?" she asked suspiciously.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Stick around and find out."

"Why does that worry me?"

"I don't know," Draco said innocently. "It shouldn't."

"Perhaps it's because I know you so well."

"Why are you always so quick to vilify me?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you're up to something nefarious and possibly illegal?" she countered.

"Because you inexplicably always seem to assume the worst about me?" He offered, his expression darkening. He slithered around her until he had her pinned against the window.

"When have you ever given me a reason _not_ to assume that? Seriously Draco, we have enough to deal with. I don't want to watch you hauled off to prison, or worse."

"Worse?" he demanded.

"Watching you become someone I hate."

He shrugged and turned away from her, crossing his toned arms across his chest. "Hate's an awfully strong word, darling." He said in an imperious tone, surveying her critically.

"It's in your genes to be bad," she said. "And I've seen you be cruel. Please don't give into that darkness, especially for something as petty as money."

"Money is power," he pointed out.

"Yes, and I believe it's also been said to be the root of all evil."

"Well," he said in a fakely pleasant tone, giving her a somewhat cruel smile. We'll just have to wait and see if you're right, won't we, pet?" His tone was nasty and condescending and it made her frown.

"Don't treat me like a child," she said in a clipped tone.

"Then stop acting like one," he said evenly.

"I'm not," she said, glaring at him. It was not lost on her that they were fighting ten minutes into their reunion.

"You're throwing a temper tantrum because I won't let you have your way. That's what children do, Leolin."

"I'm not a child; I'm a pragmatist."

"Perhaps you're right," he said wolfishly, licking his lips and glancing down at her. "You certainly don't look like one in that dress." The naked hunger in his eyes made her stomach ache, and he pushed her up against the window, and whispered in her ear. "I could swallow you whole right now."

"Draco," she hissed, trying to push him away as his lips trailed down her neck. "We're in my parents' house!"

"And yet there's no one around," he said, looking at her greedily. "C'mon," he breathed against her jaw, trailing a finger down her neck and across her bare shoulder. "Why don't you show me how much you've missed me?"

"You're incorrigible," she said, though he was admittedly right; everyone was in the ballroom, which was on the other side of the house.

"Then tell me to stop," he said against her lips, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest so she could feel his heart beating. "Go on, darling," he breathed after she didn't say anything. "Tell me to stop and I will."

He was taunting her, she knew that, but she also wanted him so badly that she didn't care. She kissed him passionately in response to his jeers, and he reacted immediately, his long fingers spidering up her neck and twining into the soft hair at her nape. He used his grip to leverage her head upward so he'd have a better angle to kiss her, and Leolin could feel her chignon loosening because of his machinations.

Leolin's hand immediately found Draco's bowtie, and she pulled the offending silk undone before tugging the top four buttons of his starched shirt apart and dropping hot kisses from his jaw to his sternum. He groaned in pleasure as her mouth worked, tipping his head back to give her better access. Finally, the need overcame him, and he pulled her up and ravaged her mouth again. She drove her hands into his perfectly quaffed hair, loving how hot and bothered he was for her. His cheeks were flushed and his brow furrowed, his lips slightly swollen from kissing her. He bit his lip as he surveyed what she assumed was her equally disheveled state.

"What have you got on under this," he murmured, kissing her again as his hand skimmed along her thigh before closing in a fist and tugging the hem of her satin gown upward.

"Not much," she admitted, and his smirked.

"Good," he said sinfully before bending to kiss her heatedly again, his machinations with the dress revealing more of her creamy leg.

He skated a hand along the back of one thigh before hooking it around his hip. Leolin pressed her body against his, and she could feel he was beginning to get hard for her. Just as she reached a hand down to unbuckle his trousers, a she heard the door swing open

"I was wondering where my responsible daughter had wondered off to," Ariadne said, standing in the doorway and glaring daggers. "Ah," she said in false revelation.

"Mum!" Leolin squealed, pushing Draco off of her and letting her hem drop. Not that any of that mattered; Leolin glanced at Draco's unbuttoned shirt and disheveled hair and could only imagine how wanton she must have looked.

"And you must be Draco," Ariadne spat, her eyes glittering hatefully as she approached the pair, her arms still folded across her chest. "What a truly unexpected surprise."

Draco's form was tense the way it always was when Harry was around. His face was extremely serious; so still it could have been marble.

"I think you'll find that I'm full of surprises," Draco sneered in what seemed to be his best impression of Lucius.

Leolin glanced sidelong at him as if to say 'please don't do anything stupid', but his eyes were currently fixed on Ariadne

"I don't know what you said to Adrien to get him to invite you here tonight, but it must have been very charming," Ariadne said in an acerbic tone, and Draco gave a cold smile.

"Well, I'm a very charming person," Draco said coolly.

"I bet you are," Ariadne bit back.

"Mum," Leolin said again, glaring at Draco too for good measure. "Stop it! Draco is Papa's guest."

Ariadne rounded on Leolin, her hands on her hips. "You promised me you would stay away from him!" Ariadne said.

"No, I didn't."

"Leolin—"

"No," she said firmly, taking Draco's hand. "Just listen. Things are different now."

"Unless he's not Lucius Malfoy's son anymore, there is no different in my book.

"As a matter a fact," Draco said. "I dissolved my trust and relinquished my claim as heir, so I'm _not _legallyhis son anymore."

"What a clever loophole that is," Ariadne said, folding her arms across her chest. "You must really want to be with Leolin, to go through all that trouble."

"It's not a loophole," Draco said with a slight sneer. "And I do want to be with her. I respect your daughter very much."

"I see," Ariadne said dryly, making Leolin blush. "Is that why you were out here trying to paw her clothes off, because you respect her? She's still technically underage, you know. I could drag you in front of the Wizengamot for that," she said gesturing to where Leolin and Draco had been standing.

"Mamán!" Leolin cried. "That's not fair and you know it. And Dad invited Draco here. If you are so offended then maybe you should take it up with him."

"I'm sure he'd be more than willing to throw Draco out after I tell him what I just saw. You're only sixteen, Leolin!"

"And when you were sixteen, you were pregnant," Leolin countered, falling back on her old argument.

"Exactly my point," Ariadne burst. She looked at Draco. "If you leave now, I won't tell Adrien what I just witnessed," she snapped.

Draco clenched his jaw as his eyes stormed. "You can't drive me away that easily," he said in a low voice.

Sensing a disaster, Leolin stepped between then.

"What about a compromise?" Leolin demanded, looking at both in turn.

Ariadne folded her arms across her chest again. "What did you have in mind?"

Leolin nodded before turning to Draco and biting her lip.

"You love me, right?"

Draco nodded.

"Good," she said, turning to her mother. "Put a chastity charm on us."

"What?" Draco asked incredulously, his voice strangled, and Ariadne's frown deepened.

"Mum," Leolin said, ignoring Draco. "I know you know the spell; if this will convince you that Draco's in this for the right reasons, then I want you to do it. We both do."

Draco shot Leolin a scared look but she shook her head an almost imperceptible amount, seeming to say 'trust me'. Leolin to him more fully.

"Roll up your sleeve," she said. He froze for a second and she looked at him pointedly. "Drake, roll up your sleeve."

Draco gave Ariadne a blazingly hateful look before shrugging out of his suit coat and extending both forearms.

"Which one?" he asked to Ariadne, and she looked at him critically, as if trying to decide if he was bluffing or not.

"Left," she said, and he nodded unbuttoning his cuff and pulling it back defiantly to reveal a forearm void of tattoos or marks. Leolin extended her own arm as Ariadne gave them both a look before drawing her wand from some hidden fold in her dress. A pink light issued from it then split into two wisps, the first encircling Leolin's ring finger and the second Draco's. The light then moved fluidly up their arms, falling under the skin at the wrist then circulating quickly through the blood stream. Overall, it was a very unpleasant sensation, and Draco was a little paler for it.

Leolin came forward and he turned away, giving her and her mother privacy.

"See? He's a good person, Mum. Please just give him a chance."

Ariadne said nothing, touched a hand to Leolin's cheek.

"I still don't like this," she admitted. "Though the charm does make me feel better."

"Please just give him time," Leolin said quietly. "Please."

Finally, Ariadne nodded, and Leolin surged forward to hug her.

"Thank you. You won't regret this."

"I'm not so sure about that," she said, giving Draco another critical look. "But for you I will try. I love you."

"Love you, too," Leolin said, and Ariadne smiled a last time at her daughter.

She then turned to Draco and gave him a cold look.

"I will see you both at dinner," she said pointedly. "And don't stay up here too long, Leolin," her mother warned, still eying Draco with contempt. "The gong is about to sound."

"We won't, Maman."

When she was gone Leolin slumped against the wall and gave a deep, heaving sigh.

"Oh my gods," Draco said, running a hand through his hair. "What are we going to do? Merlin, this is a blood disaster."

She looked a bit sheepish as she gazed up at him.

"Don't tell me my mother's right about you," she said in a quiet voice.

"It's not that," Draco said, coming to touch his forehead to hers. "It's just—fuck, woman, how am I supposed to keep my hands off you? You're bloody irresistible."

"I have a plan," she said. "My mom has been threatening me with that charm for years, so this summer I think I worked out a counter charm."

"You think?" he said, looking a bit scared. "What if you're wrong? I really don't fancy getting my dick hexed off; I'm rather fond of it."

"Well, obviously I've never tested it," Leolin said slowly. "But I'm ninety-nine percent sure it will work. Besides, what other options do we have?"

He looked pained before nodding. "I trust you, and you're a brilliant witch. If you think you can do it then—I trust you."

She smiled at him.

"I promise I will do my best not to hex your knob off," she said with a smile, and instinctually he brought his hips to hers as he bent to kiss her, but in a second he leapt away, hissing.

"Oh! That was not pleasant! At all!"

She smiled. "It's only for tonight. We can try the countercharm after everyone's left. Now, we have to go. My grandmère will kill me if we are late for dinner."

Hastily Leolin re-arranged her hair before taking Draco's hand and tugging him towards the dining room.

Luckily, Draco was able to whip his appearance back into shape so perfectly that no one would even had guessed it had ever been amiss . However, Ariadne still fixed him with a stare when he sat down, and her brothers Conor and Bryce were equally chilly in their reception. Leolin just smiled at them politely before steering Draco to the opposite end of the table near her father and stepmother. To Leolin's chagrin, her grandmother Marie also sat at their end, and her looks were even colder than Ariadne's.

"So," she began as the first course arrived. "Anozzer engleeshman, Leolin? Quel dommage, c'est décevant!"

"Grandmère," Leolin hissed, trying to stay cordial. "Draco speaks French very well. Please don't insult him."

"Oh!" She said, completely delighted and not the least bit sorry for insulting him. "Merveilleuse!"

She began speaking very quickly and he listened politely and replied in kind. Leolin had always teased Draco for his highly formal textbook French, but now she was glad he spoke it. When dealing with a seventy-year-old woman of high breeding, extremely formal was much preferred to low-brow Parisian slang.

By the end of the meal, Marie was completely taken with him, and Leolin placed a hand on his thigh under the table in appreciation. He placed his on top of hers, smiling at her. From across the table Ariadne scowled at them, as if she seemed to know what was going on.

When dessert plates and coffee cups had been cleared, Leolin turned to Marie.

"Grandmère, do you know Rèmy Forest?"

"Oui, of course! He iz the son of your fazzer's school friend Thiery! Heez fifth birthday was just last week! What an adorable leetle thing his iz!"

Leolin turned to Amelie, who was mirthfully smiling at Leolin.

"Oui! Didn't I tell you, Lai? _adorable_."

Leolin laughed and Draco looked puzzled but she smiled at him and he seemed to let it go.

Soon the guests rose and the tables were magicked away to reveal the glimmering dance floor again. It was eleven forty five, nearly midnight, and it was customary for one more dance.

Adrien began by leading Amelie onto the dance floor, her champagne dress shimmering as he spun her gracefully. The floor began to fill and Leolin looked at Draco and smirked.

"I think you know what comes next," She said, and he groaned.

"I hate dancing. It's so tedious."

He extended a hand and she accepted. He placed a kiss on hers before leading her out onto the floor.

"If I have to dance, at least I get to do it with you," He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Not too tight," she warned. "I wouldn't want to break your—"

He looked nervous. "No, no, me either. Let's keep it clean."

She said nothing more, just gazed at him as they spun. It was over; the war between them was finally done, and in the armistice she had gotten exactly what she wanted. She'd gotten Draco back. She wouldn't listen to anyone's doubts anymore. She couldn't stop people from disapproving, but she knew now he was serious about them, and that was all she wanted, all she'd ever wanted from him.

"What?" He laughed, white teeth glinting as he smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I love you," She said. "and I don't ever want to take that back. I love you."

He considered perhaps bolstering himself to repeat the sentiment, but just as he started to speak the clock chimed twelve, and he settled for a feather light kiss instead. He touched his forehead to hers.

"Happy Christmas, Leolin."

"Happy Christmas."

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Leolin asked as Draco came into her room a few hours later. He closed the door before coming to sit down next to her on the floor in front of the fire.<p>

"It was a drink with your father, obviously it was a bit stressful. Your mum must have told him about the chastity charm, though, because I only got two or three threats about getting you pregnant and taking off."

"Well," she said, "as the person who is going to undo the chastity charm, I would ask you not to get me pregnant."

"Not ever?" he said sinfully, and she blushed.

"Let's not talk about sex until we get this thing off. I don't want to jinx it," she said, and he smiled knowingly.

"I'm not asking you right now," he said quietly, as se pretended to be busy consulting a spell book. "But I am going to marry you, and when I do I'm going to expect lots of sons."

He reached over, touching her flat stomach.

"Is that so?" she said, gently pushing his hand away.

"Don't you want babies?" he said.

"I've never thought about it," she admitted. "My parents' situation has always made me hesitant to want children. I know what it's like to grow up in a divided household, and it scares me to think my child might have to experience that."

"They wouldn't with me," Draco said matter-of-factly. "I'll always be here for you."

Leolin nodded and smiled, though she was clearly still uncomfortable. She stood, going to her bookshelf and searching the titles.

"I know I hid the incantation in here somewhere. Just give me a second and I'll find it."

"Take your time," he said, watching her.

"Why don't you tell me about the storm that's coming while I look," she said.

He sighed, clearly not eager to discuss it.

"Are you sure you don't need to focus? I would hate for you to grab the wrong spell." He shuddered.

"Relax," she said. "I know exactly what I'm looking for. And don't avoid the subject. Tell me what you know."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt's decided to step down as Prime Minister in June."

"You're joking," she said, momentarily halting her search to look at him.

He shrugged. "It's not public knowledge yet, but I have it from a credibly source."

"What source is that?" she asked, but he gave her a weathering look and she decided it was better to let it go then start a fight.

"So what does that mean, then? Or rather, why does his stepping down worry you? You said you weren't a fan of his 'liberal, muggle-centric public policy.'"

"I'm not. But my father has decided to run. In fact, I have a feeling he has something to do with Shacklebolt leaving."

She tried to act nonchalant, but the reality was that she found this news very disturbing. The idea of Lucius Malfoy made her sick to her stomach.

"He couldn't win though, could he?"

Draco shrugged. "He has never been more popular. Besides, money's what really matters, and he's got more than Merlin. I think he's been spreading it around for a while, filling the pockets of people who weren't too fond out him. I'm sure Weasley told you about her Dad's promotion."

Leolin nodded.

"That was the first reform my father instituted. In giving Arthur Weasley a raise and a better title, he was effectively gagging him as a retractor. How could Weasley badmouth the man who'd given him much-needed compensation? He's very clever, my father. He's a master manipulator, and he's made Weasley culpable in to the system. If I didn't hate him so much I'd be impressed."

"So what are you going to do about it? You can't let him win; it would be a reign of terror."

"I know," Draco said, rubbing his chin. "But my first priority is you, to protect you. Lucius's grown agitated by this thing with your mother and I'm worried if he wins he'd try and drive you out of England."

"I don't care, I'd just live here."

"You could, but think about it: he'd make it so you couldn't breathe in England, Wales even; you would hardly be able to go back. Is that really what you want, to be exiled here?"

"No," she admitted.

"No," he repeated. "I need something to neutralize him if I want any hope of you being able to stay."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have information he wouldn't want aired, and I know who his most powerful enemies are. It won't hold him off forever, but it buys me time. Beyond that, I just have to find the chink in his chain. He's not infallible, and all it takes is one person he trusts to flip on him and we're in business."

"You should make peace with Harry," She said, shaking a book in an effort to dislodge any loose bits of parchment. "He's the saviour of the wizarding world. He has a lot of influence. More than you care to admit."

"I don't need help from that twat," he said darkly. "I'll never be that desperate."

"His godfather is your second cousin and the two of them are both well-connected and well-liked. Don't cut off your nose to spite your face."

"Duly noted," he said dryly, watching her as she picked up a stray pit of parchment and beamed.

"Alright," she said, sitting down next to him. "I found it. You ready?" She grabbed his wrist and held out her own left hand, putting her wand in her right.

"No," he said, watching her dubiously as she practiced the flick. "And aren't you a lefty?" he asked, fearful.

"Usually," she said, and he looked downright ill.

"Babe, maybe we should just—"

"I'm really fucking smart, remember? Just trust me."

He nodded, his face pale. "I trust you. Just don't break my—"

"_pudicitiae rescindo_."

She swished her wand, circling their wrists. A tempting bottle green light emerged, twining around their wrists before tracing the main artery, lighting it like a bulb. Horrified, Draco watched as the light spread, down one arms and up the other. Finally, it circled each of their ring fingers and desisted.

When it was done, Draco was nearly panting.

"Did it work?" he asked breathlessly, turning his hand back and forth.

She shrugged. " Kiss me and let's find out."

He didn't move, only watched as she leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on his lips. He froze for a moment then his eyes fluttered closed as his mouth melted against hers. Gently she untangled her legs and slithered towards him, slowly lowering herself onto his lap. Even though he still seemed hesitant, he supported her hips as they descended, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. Their tongues and breath mingled as she continued her descent, and she drove both hands into his hair, gripping it tightly as she hovered milimetres above his lap. Her thighs were trembling slightly from the anticipation, and finally she released her weight against him, giving a little half-laugh when the only reaction she got was a low groan of pleasure.

"You're a genius," He growled, tipping her backwards onto the rug and pinning her arms behind her head. "A beautiful, sexy genius."

He dragged his lips down the slender column of her neck, sinking his teeth into her soft skin and listening to her cry out quietly.

"You're going to leave a mark," she breathed.

"I hope so," he said devilishly, nipping at her again. "I want everyone to know you're mine."

She said nothing to this, only groaned as his palms skated across her stomach and under the hem of her t-shirt, urging the garment over her head.

"I've missed this," he said as he drank in the newly exposed flesh. "Fucking you is—" he paused, smirking as he drove two fingers inside of her, making her breath catch. "I've never experienced anything like it."

"You've been with enough girls to know," she breathed, and he looked at her and laughed, his hand finding her throat and squeezing gently.

"And doesn't it just stroke your ego to know I chose you?" He said, smirking as her eyes roll back in pleasure.

She didn't say anything, and he laughed again, leaning down and kissing her even as the pad of his right thumb massaged her pulse point.

"Yes," she said sarcastically. "I'm positively atwitter."

"If you don't want me, we can stop," he goaded, taking her earlobe between his teeth.

"I'm not going to beg," she said, eyes glittering as she looked up at him. He smiled beautifully at her, laughing quietly at her again.

"I know," he said, his hand falling away from her throat as he leaned back. "That's one of the things I adore about you." He kissed one of the marks he had made on her neck, his lips trailing to the shell of her ear so he could whisper. "Unfortunately, neither am I."

He made to kiss her again but she sat up, her smile sinful as she ran a hand through her tousled hair before pushing him off of her.

"Is that so?" she said, standing up and sauntering over to the mantle. "You never beg?"

He smirked, coming to stand behind her as his hands slid around her hips and into her knickers.

"It's not in my nature," he said arrogantly, allowing her to rotate in his arms.

She pushed him roughly against the mantle, her left hand floating to his belt buckle as she smiled lazily up at him.

"Then allow me to be your first," she breathed against his lips, and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Not even for you, darling," he said, giving a low hiss then a half-laugh as she wrapped a hand around his shaft.

"How can you be so sure? You don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think I know pretty well by now," he said in a low voice, smiling and half-breathless as she applied pressure.

"Then prepare to be amazed," she said softly, brushing a feather-light kiss on his lips before slowly kneeling in front of him.

She looked up at him wantonly through her dark lashes and smiled.

"What are you going to—" he began, but his words dissolved into a groan as her tongue touched him for the first time.

Leolin swirled her tongue around his head as if she was licking an ice cream cone, and his breathing tapered as he tipped his head back, eyes falling closer. Gently he twined a hand into her hair as she opened her mouth a little wider and took more of him, her tongue still working as she did.

"Oh my gods," he breathed, his fingers gently gripping her silky strands. "don't fucking stop."

She continued her machinations, running one hand up his taut stomach and loving the way his body quivered at her touch.

"I don't think I've ever been this turned on," he said, shuddering as the tip touched the back of her throat. It constricted on contact, and he cried out.

She gave a quiet laugh, laving the tip again as her hand gripped the base tightly, momentarily cutting off the blood supply. When she released her grip the blood came rushing back and he groaned again, biting his lip.

"Fuck—Leolin—" he moaned.

"Go on," she whispered in a husky voice, gazing up at him wantonly as she swirled her tongue again. He hazarded a glance down to her before tilting his head back again and groaning for a third time. "Get off for me."

"No," he grit out. "I'm still going to fuck you."

"Don't be so prideful," she teased, squeezing him again as her brushed his perfectly hemispherical stones, making him quiver. "Just give him."

"You're making it bloody difficult," he choked out, bucking his hips against her mouth and establishing a swishing rhythm.

She met his throats with ease, and she could feel him tensing, fighting to keep control.

"Fuck," he said again. "How have I never let you do this before now?"

She gave a low hum, and the vibrations made him moan.

She worked her way to the tip again.

"You have astrounding self control," she purred, running a thumb along the ridge. "I'm truly impressed.

"Don't be," he said huskily. "I won't be able to hold on much longer. You're too good."

"Are you _begging_ me to stop?" she goaded. "Because I bet I could finish you off with one more stroke."

She drove the tip to the back of her throat again, and he cried out quietly.

"This is as close as I get to begging," he panted. "Save it for another time. Right now I want to shag you into oblivion."

She released him for a second and he tugged her up gently, kissing her softly.

"You are a sex goddess," he breathed.

"So come worship at my altar."

He nodded, pivoting her so her back was pressed against his chest. One hand found her breast as the other fell between her legs.

"Did that little show turn you on, too?" he asked, licking and kissing her neck. "You're soaking wet."

"Draco," she breathed, collapsing against him. She'd never met anyone who was so good with his fingers. Most boys had no idea what actually felt good, but Draco seemed to have memorized the exact spot the made her knees weak.

"Maybe now it's your turn to beg," he said, grabbing her earlobe between his teeth.

"I don't have to," she said, giving a cry and clenching around his fingers as they found a particularly sensitive spot. "You're bluffing. You wouldn't stop now."

"You're right," he said, pressing his hardened cock to her arse. "I might die if I'm not inside you in the next thirty seconds."

"What are you waiting for then?" she said, tipping her head back on his shoulder as she felt the first wave of an orgasm cresting. He must have felt it too, because he pulled out his fingers, gently pushing her over the nearest couch touching the head to her throbbing lips. The tingling of orgasm began to fade, but she moaned, knowing she wouldn't last long once he sunk in. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed forward. Both of them gave a deep exhale at the contact, and Draco laughed quietly as he began sliding in and out.

"I swear your vagina has mystical powers," he said, running a hand up her back and gripping her shoulder for better leverage.

"What do you mean?" she moaned, meeting his thrusts.

"No matter how many times I fuck you, you're always still tight as a virgin," he breathed. "Turn around. I want to see your face when I push you off the edge."

She did as he asked, draping over the back of the leather couch as he swiped the pad of his thumb over her clit before driving into her again.

"You have the most perfect tits I've ever seen," he said squeezing one.

She didn't reply, biting her lip to keep from crying out as her eyes rolled backwards.

"I know you're close," he smirked. "Go on, darling, ladies first."

Leolin exhaled the breath she was holding as the feeling reached its peak. She knew the next stroke would push her over, and as he sunk in she cried out, practically in tears as the most powerful orgasm exploded through her body, so intense that it made the roots of her hair tingle and her fingers twitch.

"Oh my gods, Draco!"

He was only a few strokes behind her, and he moaned loudly as he released, pushing himself to the hilt before leaning forward to lick some of the sweat off her chest.

"Fuck," she breathed, covering her eyes. The feeling was still lingering, and it made her body quiver. She felt weak but euphoric, and the sensation was so intense she felt like she was either going to laugh or cry.

"That was, hands down, the best sex of my entire life," he groaned, gently pulling out of her before bending to place a feather light kiss on her throbbing slit. His touch sent another jolt through her, and she moaned and ran her nails down the ridges of his taut abdomen.

"I love you," she said as he continued rubbing against her softly.

"How could you not, after that?" he said, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Good point," she said as he pulled her pliant form up and kissed her. Slowly they sank to the floor, scooting nearer to the low fire before collapsing on the soft rug. Leolin tugged a blanket down from the sofa and draped it over their naked bodies before settling against Draco's chest, making him hum contentedly.

His eyes slipped closed as he held her, and she could hear his breathing begin to slow. She sat up a bit, surveying him as he rested. Gently she traced the perfect lines of his nose, cheekbones, and chin before outlining his perfect lips.

He gave a low hum at her machinations, indicating he appreciated her touch.

"Draco?" she said at last.

"Leolin?" he said in his usual reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You don't need permission, darling. Go on."

"I am I your first?"

A deep rumbling laugh bubbled up from his chest, and he opened one eye to look at her.

"Uh, would it make you feel better if I lied and said you were? I suppose for you I could be a born-again virgin. Maybe that was my baptism."

"No, she said, tracing a soft circle on his chest. "I mean, am I the first person that you've said I love you to?"

He became more serious now, and his head thudded softly onto the floor again as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Drake?"

"Yes," he said simply. "You are." He turned his head to look at her. "I haven't even said it to my mum since I was a child. I—it's not easy for me."

"I know," she breathed, touching her lips to his neck. "and I'm touched. You made me so—" she paused, sighning. "I've never felt this happy."

"Have you?" he said after a minute. "Besides me, have you said I love you before."

"Yes," she admittedly softly, gazing up at the starry ceiling and taking his hand. "once."

She could feel him tense beside her.

"Was it Potter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?"

She considered.

"Yes, at the time I did."

She glanced over at him before rolling so she was hovering above him. She looked him in the eye as if asking permission before brushing her lips against him.

"I know that hurts you," she said, running a hand though his hair. "But believe me when I tell you it was a pale shade of what I feel for you. Sometimes I'm afraid my love for you will swallow me whole."

"I love you," he said in response, and she kissed him passionately. He returned the gesture by cupping her cheeks, leaning his forehead against hers. "Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never say it to anyone else."

She considered. Finally, she said, "I promise."

"You're mine," he said seriously. "Never forget that. Seriously, the idea of someone else touching you makes me sick."

"I promise," she repeated, and he gave a rare smile.

"Tell me you're mine," he said, bringing his lips to hers.

"I'm yours."

"Good," he said, his possessiveness sated. "Don't ever forget. You're only mine."

"I won't," she promised, settling against his chest again.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, and just as they were drifting off, she whispered.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Christmas?

**This chapter got SCARY long, so I cut it into two chunks. I think that makes it more manageable.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Happy Christmas?**

"Miss Lefevre? It's Glenna. Breakfast and presents are in an hour and your father asked me to get you up."

Leolin's eyes snapped open, her heart racing. The maid knocked quietly again, repeating Leolin's name "Miss Lefevre?"

"Fuck!" Leolin moaned, sitting up. She and Draco had moved to the bed sometime during the night, and she was currently in a tangle of limbs and blankets. She rolled over and consulted the clock at her bedside, swearing again. Next to her, Draco groaned in irritation. He loathed getting up early, even for the most important reasons.

Leolin grabbed her wand from the pillow next to her and undid the silencing charm.

"Uhh—be right there, Glenna!"

She tried to get out of the bed but Draco pulled her back. Even half-asleep his reflexes were fast. His head was still on the pillow and his eyes were still closed when he spoke.

"Not even," he mumbled. "We aren't jumping out of bed for a maid. She can wait."

"Draco!" Leolin admonished, wriggling from his grasp and rubbing the red fingerprints that lingered after.

"Miss Lefevre?"

"Coming!" she called again, hastily searching for clothes.

"She's a bloody servant, Leolin," Draco said grumpily. "Who cares?"

"I don't know how you treat the staff at the Manor," she said fiercely, pushing him out of bed. "But we treat ours with respect."

"That's a bloody waste of energy," he grumbled, finally standing up and running two hands through his hair.

"You need to hide," she said, accio-ing his clothes and throwing them in his face. "Glenna _can't _catch you in here."

"Catch?" Draco demanded. "There is no 'catch'. If one of my maids went to my parents behind my back, I'd bloody end them."

"And herein lies the problem," she said, eyes flicking to the door. She'd kept Glenna waiting too long already. "Seriously," she hissed. "Go hide."

He scoffed, irritation growing. "Hide? Where am I supposed to go?"

"Either under the bed or in the bathroom. Your choice."

Draco was still naked despite the bundle in his arms, and she tried not to look at him as she pushed on his broad chest.

"Draco," she grit out. "Please. Just go away."

He groaned. "This never works, you know. People never get away with hiding blokes in their bathroom."

"Miss Lefevre, may I come in? I have a dress your grandmother's insisting you wear for dinner this evening."

"Just a second, Glenna!"

"Besides, I am not going to apologize to a _servant_ for fucking my girlfriend." He hissed.

"Draco—" She warned but he huffed and grabbed his things, finally putting on his boxers.

He gave her one last salacious look then snapped the bathroom door shut behind him just as Leolin wrenched hers open.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily, "Uhh—Happy Christmas!"

Leolin, trying to hide her nervousness, threw her arms around Glenna, immediately wanting to die. Why did she do that? That was _definitely _not normal behaviour.

Glenna, a middle-aged Scottish woman who'd worked for the Lefevres for years, seemed more than a little surprised when Leolin gave her a hug. She patted Leolin's on the back carefully then pulled away.

"Uh—yes, happy Christmas to you as well, Miss Levefre. Here's the dress," She handed Leolin a pretty white frock. "Breakfast is at eleven with presents after. Dinner's at eight, main dining room. Your father wanted to remind you to be there on time."

She paused, her lips pursing slightly.

"You may tell the young man hiding in your bathroom the same."

Leolin opened her mouth to object but promptly shut it when she realized she had nothing to say to that. She settled for a pretty blush.

Glenna pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, looking decidedly not amused. "I have three grown-up daughters," She explained. "Good day, Miss Lefevre."

She turned to the bathroom door, out of which Draco had already emerged. He folded his arms across his naked chest and gave her an imperious look.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Malfoy."

"Indeed," Draco sneered.

Leolin buried her head in her hands to hide the scarlet blush then managed a smile at Glenna as she let the door snap shut.

"I told you that never works," Draco said arrogantly.

"Draco!" Leolin admonished, frowning at him before laying the dress carefully on the bed. "How could you be so rude! Glenna has worked for us since I was a child!"

"What does that matter?" he snapped. "She's an employee, not your friend. I shouldn't have to expend energy being nice to her, especially this early in the morning."

"It's ten a.m.," she said, nonplussed.

He was wearing that haughty look that reminded her of Lucius, and he shrugged irritably. She had to fight not to wrinkle her nose.

"Besides," Leolin said. "What is she tells my father about this? He would _murder_ you; you'd be gone before you could even say 'Christmas'."

"You shouldn't allow your inferiors power over you like that. Those who challenge your authority should be severely punished. How will they ever learn to respect you if they don't fear you?"

"You know who you sound like, don't you?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "And I don't want people to fear me. Hell, honestly don't care if they respect me, either. They're employees, not slaves; they have the right to think what they want."

"Do what you want, then," Draco sniped, turning away from her and running a hand through his hair.

She noted that Draco was being particularly aggressive this morning and, despite the fact that it was Christmas, he seemed rather annoyed. Mad as she was for the way he'd treated Glenna, she got the feeling something was amiss.

"Is something wrong?" She began pointedly, touching his bare back. He tensed at the contact and she let her hand drop.

She didn't want to fight, but at the same time, he was being the pompous, cruel Draco she didn't much care for.

"You seem a bit testy this morning," she said carefully.

He clenched his jaw. "What is it you want me to say?"

"Why don't we start with 'Good morning, happy Christmas' and see where it goes from there."

"Fine," he said raising his arms in a gesture of indifference. "Happy Christmas. Satisfied?"

She frowned, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"Why are you being so unkind to me?"

He sighed, his face softening. "I'm not," he said, looking at her.

"You could have fooled me," she said sadly.

He said nothing but came towards her. It was clear what he wanted and she didn't want to make things worse but denying him, even though it was her first instinct. The kiss was more tongue and teeth than usual, confirming Draco's mood. He acted like this when he felt he wasn't in control.

"That's better," he said.

"Draco—"

"Just kiss me again."

She was getting more agitated. This was not the Christmas morning she'd envisioned, especially after everything he had said to her last night.

"Not until you tell me what's got you so worked up. It's Christmas and we have to spend all day with my family, _please_ don't be a prick."

He considered this, eyes glittering in a manner that she could only describe as hateful. She took a step back and he advanced another two.

"Now who's being unkind?" He snapped. He brushed past her to sit in front of the empty fireplace, staring for a moment before swishing his wand and bringing a flame to life.

Leolin could see he was picking a fight and she knew she couldn't let him.

"Drake, what's going on?" she breathed, kneeling in front of his chair and running her hands up his forearms. " I thought you'd be happy after last night"

"It's nothing," he said, shrugging off her touch.

Not to be deterred, she came to straddle his lap, her hands draped over his shoulders.

"Draco, _please _talk to me. It's going to be an awfully long day if we are snapping at each other."

He sucked his teeth as he considered this proposal.

"We promised after last night that we wouldn't fight like this anymore," she said quietly. "Don't ruin it."

Again, he continued his stony silence, rubbing his chin as he brooded.

She stood, biting her lip.

"Is it me? Am I—" she paused, biting her lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

His face softened a little at this and he gazed up at her before standing.

"Darling, of course not."

"Then what's going on?"

He sighed heavily, going to the mantle and leaning on it, his shoulders pinched together as he stared into the flames.

"This morning I couldn't sleep, so I got up for a bit. An owl showed up around seven with this—" he held up a small object before tossing it to her. "And this—" he said, brandishing a letter.

Leolin examined the thing he'd given her, turning it over in her hand. It was a very elaborate chess piece, and based on the weight she guessed it was solid gold. The tripartite design of the crown suggested the chessman was the king, though a piece this sumptuous clearly belonged to a magnificent set. She turned it over in her hands again. The base was standard, composed of a weighty gold semicircle, but the body was simply an elegant spiral topped with the traditional king's crown, which was different from that of the queen's chessman. The spiral was studded with rubies, and as she turned it over in her hand again, they glittered with a somewhat sinister beauty. It was an exquisite peace of craftsmanship, and she was certain it cost a fortune.

"What's this about?" she asked, and in response he held up the parchment and began to read.

"Congratulations, you've won the day. King's to you. However, don't forget the most important rule of chess: always keep an eye on your queen."

"Is this from your father?" she held up the chess piece, and he nodded.

"It came with this," he said, showing her a newspaper clipping. The headline read: MALFOY PRINCE ABDICATES THRONE.

"Let me see that," she said, coming forward.

She accepted the paper from him and he turned away as she scanned the front page. It was dominated by a photo of Draco at a charity event, smirking at something off camera in an outrageously expensive suit. Leolin silently began to read.

"It is unclear as to _why _the young Malfoy heir, who is the only son of Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), signed away his claim to the Malfoy estate. However, Malfoy's relationship with an unconfirmed female Hogwarts student has allegedly caused major tension between father and son…"

The article went on, mostly discussing Lucius's acquisition of Gringott's and his Ministry reforms, all of which only increased the exorbitant sum Draco stood to inherit.

"The exact amount is unknown," the author wrote, "but Brandt Whiley, a financial expert from Glasgow, explains, 'It's more than a person could hope to spend in 100 lifetimes. It is safe to say that Malfoy stood to inherit billions'."

Leolin looked up, stunned.

"I didn't realize you were _that _rich," she blurted, exhaling sharply. "_Merlin_, that's a lot of money."

Draco gave her a withering look and she surveyed the chessman, examining it before joining Draco at the mantle and carefully setting the king down. He glanced at it then looked away, disgusted.

"What's the story with this?" she asked quietly, touching his back again.

He sighed, glancing sidelong at her before bowing his head again.

"It's part of this muggle chess set that's been in my family for ages."

"It's Muggle?" She asked, frowning. She couldn't imagine Lucius Malfoy ever owning anything non-Magical, no matter how exquisite it was.

"My Norman ancestor brought it back from the Wizarding crusades in Jerusalem. My father told me when I was a child that he'd stolen the chess set from a Muggle prince then murdered his family. It's being in the Malfoy family ever since."

"What's the point of that?" Leolin said, and Draco looked at her seriously, his diamond eyes glinting.

"This is the _malik_; the most powerful piece on the board. It's a symbol of domination and power. Lucius sent it to remind me that he's still an omnipotent billionaire from a powerful family, and now I'm a dirt-poor orphan. It's also threat: he warned me not to disobey him and I have. And I've humiliated him to boot. He has no idea I met with the barrister yesterday. It must have been a real shock when he got the Prophet this morning."

He crumpled the parchment and threw it into the fire.

"Are you having regrets?" she said quietly. "I'm sorry, I had no idea how much you stood to inherit."

He looked at her again meaningfully before shaking his head.

"I don't care about that part. It's the last thing he said that's bothering me."

"The part about me, you mean," she said, her heart thumping in her chest. She hadn't wanted to think about it, but Draco's reaction was scaring her. She could tell he was scared as well.

"Don't worry," he said at last, his face resolute. "I'll never let him hurt you."

She nodded.

"I know," she whispered, and he immediately hooked a hand around the back of her neck, rotating as his lips crushed hers. He pressed a hand to the small of her back, pressing her body flush against his as his other hand found her hair.

"Drake," she breathed when he released her lips to kiss her neck, which was covered in bruises from the night before. "Stop."

"We're just getting started," he said, and she put her small palms against his chest, pushing gently.

"Seriously," she said, turning her head when he tried to kiss her again "Stop."

"What's the problem?" He said quietly, gripping her chin so she forced to look at him again before dipping to kiss her.

She denied his lips a second time.

"I mean it," she said, pushing him back a little. "Stop."

"What's the issue? We have an hour before we have to be downstairs. That's plenty of time for a round or two."

"I know, but that's not the point. We can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he said, his voice teetering between amusement and annoyance. "Having delicious morning sex?"

"This isn't a joke," she said, slipping under his arm and out of his embrace entirely. "We can't just keep burying important issues in sex. That letter is serious. We need to talk about this."

"What's there to say?" he demanded. "My father's furious I went behind his back and disobeyed him. Now he's vowing to punish me. Leolin, _none _of this is new. He's been like this since I was a child; I know how to handle it."

"What about me?" She asked. "You can't just keep saying 'I'll handle it' then shutting me out! We're supposed to be partners, remember?"

He growled in frustration. "No, I don't remember agreeing to that."

"If I'm not your partner, then what am I? Your kept pet?"

He rolled his eyes, advancing on her again. She knew this delay and their subsequent spat was only making him want to fuck her more.

"You're my girlfriend," he grit out, eyes hungry as he appraised her heaving chest and flushed cheeks.

"Why does that word sound _so _subservient on your tongue?" She cried unhappily. "I think you think I'm stupid and weak, but I'm not. If you let me in, I could help you."

"I don't need help," he said. "I'm fine on my own."

She bit her lip, feeling the inappropriate need to cry.

"Then what are we doing here?" she asked sadly, and he groaned in irritation again.

"Gods, woman, I've told you I loved you! Is that not enough?"

"Do you really love me," she asked, "or do you just love this?" She gestured to her body. "Because some days I honestly can't tell."

"You know how I feel about you! What else do you fucking want me to say?"

"Nothing!" she said, her tone a little pleading. "But I need you to see me for who I am, and to respect that."

"I'm not doing this with you right now," he said dismissively. "I have to go shower. I'll see you downstairs."

"Drake!" she cried. "Are you serious? Is this how you want to leave things?"

"What else is there to say?" he said, getting dressed.

Leolin could feel frustrated tears welling in her eyes, and she gave a scream.

"How about 'I understand what you're saying and I won't treat you like an inferior anymore'?"

He advanced on her a step so they were nose to nose, and his eyes were cold as they bore into hers.

"I _don't _treat you like an inferior."

"Yes," she said. "You do! You're doing it right now! You wanted to have sex with me, and now that you know that it's off the table you're storming out. Merlin! It just makes me feel—" She shook her head it disgust, wiping at her tears. "It makes me feel _so _cheap."

He looked at her critically, seemingly torn between comforting her and standing his ground.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he bit out at last, and when she just shook her head in disgust and turned her back to him, he shook his as well. "Whatever," he sneered, rolling his eyes before retreating towards the hall.

As his hand brushed the handle, he turned back to look at her a last time, but she was still standing with her back to him, shoulders hunched.

"See you at breakfast, then," he snapped, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a dull, drawn-out affair, and Leolin spend the majority of the meal trying to hide the fact that she and Draco were fighting. Things were complicated enough; she didn't need her family knowing that her new, hard-won boyfriend was acting like a complete jerk to her over something she didn't do. He would hardly look at her, so she simply showered her attention on all of her younger cousins instead, listening as they described all the good food they'd eaten yesterday and how late they'd been allowed to stay up and which toys they hoped Père Noël would bring them.<p>

Towards the end of the meal, Leolin could feel her mother watching her from across the table. The gaze was warm, a look of glowing admiration often bestowed on a daughter by her mother. However, feeling suddenly self-conscious, Leolin reached over to idly play with the soft hair at the back of Draco's neck. She could feel him stiffen at the contact, but he didn't pull away, mostly because he couldn't. She was still furious at him, but she tried to put that aside and remember she also loved him fiercely.

She leaned over, brushing a kiss on his cheekbone near his ear.

"I love you," she breathed quietly, kissing him again as her fingers gently massaged his nape.

At this he spared her a quick look, and though he wasn't smiling, his eyes were warmer than they had been all day, more silver than diamond.

After breakfast they opened presents, which took the better part of three hours. They children, who by far had the most, ripped open toy after toy until the whole library was littered with quidditch gear and trucks that drove themselves and fairy castles with beautiful dolls to place inside. Interspersed with the children's were gifts exchanged between the adults.

Ariadne gave a bottle of expensive perfume to Amelie and a watch to Adrien, who in return gave Ariadne a rare first edition she'd been looking. Draco presented Leolin with a small, leather-bound journal, though Leolin suspected he had a store of more private gifts in his room.

In return, she gave him a new wizard's chess set whose pieces were all glass and which shattered magnificently when won off the board. They shared a meaningful glance, and after the morning's goings on, she felt guilty; he probably hated chess because of the pilfered Malfoy set. However, he gazed at her critically before awarding her with a soft, lingering kiss on the lips, though whether this was for show or for her she wasn't sure. She reveled in it all the same.

Amelie and Adrien gave Leolin a beautiful camera and a pair of shoes Amelie had designed, and her move a body cream infused with real diamond dust and an illuminated chronicling the rise and fallen of the Seraphim from the muggle bible.

"I know you love the story," Ariadne explained, "and the illustrations are phenomenal."

Leolin leafed through book, landing on a depiction of Lucifer flanked by his lieutenant Azazel. She glanced over at Draco again; the resemblance really was uncanny. She snapped the book shut.

"I love it," She confirmed.

When the festivities were over, Leolin retreated to her room, hoping Draco would come join her for the afternoon but knowing he probably wouldn't. When she realized she was probably going to be alone until dinner, she flopped on her freshly-made bed and fell asleep.

Now it was six o'clock, and she sat in front of her vanity in only her undergarments, turning side to side and trying to decide what to do with her hair. Though breakfast had been semi-casual, Christmas Day dinner was very formal. She, of course, already had the dress from her grandmère, and the shoes were a pair Amelie had given her last year, a soft white silk with a cluster of crystals covering for where the toes began back towards the ankle. She slipped on the dress and used her wand to zip it. Her hair though, that was always a struggle.

It took her several tries and plenty of colourful swears as she was frankly shit at glamour and makeup charms, but finally she coaxed it up into something of an up-do, styled slightly to the side. She found a pair of diamond studs easy enough, and she was just looking for a suitable necklace when the door opened.

She and Draco met eyes in the mirror and his glittered as he took in her hair, her face, and the neckline of her dress.

"You look beautiful," He said, coming forward a little. "As always."

"Thank you," she said quietly, gaze falling again to her jewelry box.

Somehow, that wasn't what she had wanted to hear after today. She had wanted, 'I'm sorry', or better yet, 'I love you.'

They fell into silence before she stopped and looked up at him, studying him for a minute.

"What?" He said at last. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing," she said, looking down again. "You just look incredibly handsome in that suit."

"Of course I do," he said casually. "Don't I always?"

Again, this wasn't what she wanted either, but it'd been clear since they'd woken up that he was going to act this way all day. She shook her head sadly and sighed, her eyes still downcast.

After another moment he came up behind her, putting a palm on the vanity on either side of her and touching a nose to her neck.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love this perfume?"

"Please Draco," she said in a meek voice as she nudged off his touch. "I can't do this with you right now. I'll just meet you downstairs."

"Leolin—" he began, but she finally looked up and their eyes met in the mirror.

"It's fine," she said dejectedly, looking down again. "I'm not mad anymore. I—I just want to be alone. Please."

He considered this, rubbing his jaw and looking away, as if engaged in some sort of inner battle.

"Do you know why I fell in love with you?" He asked at last.

"Because I wore a D cup at fifteen?" she guessed.

He could hear in her voice how sad he'd made her, and even his cold heart ached.

"I fell in love with you," he continued, arms folded protectively across his chest. "Because you are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're fierce and brilliant and driven and funny. You keep me guessing and you keep me honest and the more I get to know you the more I _want _to know you. Yes, I find you extraordinarily beautiful, but—" He paused, fighting to resist running a hand through his perfectly crafted hair.

"Look, it's hard for me to open up. I grew up in a loveless home, and this—" he gestured between them. "All of this—" he said, indicating the house more broadly. "It scares the Hell out of me. The truth is I don't know what a healthy relationship looks like; I've never had one in my entire life."

"I know," she said in a soft voice. "And you can't begin to understand how much that makes my heart ache for you," she finished.

"I was really terrible to you this morning," he admitted. "You didn't deserve that."

"No," she said quietly. "I didn't."

"I _do_ respect you immensely," he said in a tight voice, clenching his jaw. "And I don't think you're stupid or weak."

"Then let me in," she murmured quietly, rotating on her stool so she was facing him. "I can help mend the rift between you and Harry. I can get Sirius Black on your side, and people who would otherwise never help Lucius Malfoy's son. Tell me the truth about what you're father is planning, and I will help you end him."

He came and sank to his knees in front of her so their gaze was even, running two hands up her thighs. His eyes were hard and serious as they flicked back and forth across her face.

"It's not that I don't believe you," he said. "I know you're capable of incredible things. It's just—"

"Just what?" she said in a pleading voice. "I'm a woman and my place is in the home?"

"Jesus Christ!" he swore, standing up and giving into the temptation to touch his hair. Leolin had never heard him use something so Muggle before, and the words sounded odd in his voice. "Stop putting words in my mouth!" he demanded.

"Alright," she said more gently, standing as well. She put two hands on his chest and tipped her head back to look at him. "Then what is it?"

"My father is dangerous!" He cried. "Seriously dangerous."

"I know that!" Leolin said.

"No," he said in frustration, running both hands through his hair again as he turned away. "You really don't! The manipulating, the political maneuvering, the deception: that's nothing, Leolin! He's violent. I've seen him strike my mother more times then I can count. When I was twelve, I lost a big quidditch match against Gryffindor he attended and he _broke my collarbone_."

Leolin felt her heart stop beating for a second, and her blood ran cold.

"He's not above using violence to get what he wants," Draco continued, pained. "And my greatest fear is that he might get violent with you. He could beat you or rape you, and I—I could never live with that. _That's_ why I don't want you involved. It's not that I don't think you could make a huge difference because I _know _you could." He held her face gently. "It's that I'm terrified that my father will see your hand in this and come after you. If it's all me, then I can keep his gaze away from you. That's what I'm trying to do."

"Draco—"

"Goddamnit, Leolin," he breathed his eyes slipping closed as he touched his forehead to hers. "I love you. Please don't ask me to watch you put yourself in danger."

"Okay," she conceded, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I won't get involved. But you have to promise me something in return."

"Yes," he said, eyes still closed. "Within reason."

"You have to tell me what's going on. You can't just shut me out anymore."

"Leolin—"

"No, promise me."

Draco considered.

"You have to understand the lengths I'm going to have to go to take him down. I'm not going to promise you I won't do terrible things."

"That's not what I'm asking of you. I just need you to be _honest_ with me."

"I promise," he agreed at last. "But you have to give me something in return.

"Anything."

"I'm not asking you to follow me into depravity, but do you promise to be mine despite the darkness, however insidious?"

She considered. That was a serious promise.

"Are you talking about violence?" she asked carefully, and he shook his head.

"But I won't guarantee that the men I do business with will uphold that same code. I'm talking about some of the most powerful men in Europe. They can also be the most brutal. Extortionists, thieves, murderers, rapists. Men like my father who only want to take him down to settle nasty scores."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes and considering. It made her sick to think about Draco fraternizing with men who would someday be princes in Hell.

"Yes," she said at last. "I'm yours, no matter the price. As long as you promise to square with me."

"I promise," he agreed solemnly, touching her cheek. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

She considered, smiling after a moment. "Yes."

"And you love me?"

"Always. Even when you're a prick and we're fighting."

He smirked.

"Let's seal it with a kiss then."

She leaned up and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her pushed-up breasts against his chest as her lips found his.

"I'm glad that's over," she admitted, making her smile.

"Me too."

"Alright, enough mushy stuff," she teased. "Stop gushing over me, it's embarrassing. And I still need to find a necklace. We have to get down there soon."

She went back to her vanity and sat down and pawed through the necklaces she'd already rejected several times.

"Can I help?" he said, leaning down and caging her against the vanity, pressing a nose to her neck again.

"Look, I know you have excellent taste," she said. "But none of these go with this dress."

"Well maybe this will help," he said, drawing a box from his pocket.

Leolin looked up in the mirror and smiled.

"You didn't," she said happily.

"Oh, I did." He smirked. "Go on, open it."

Leolin fingered the black velvet of the box for a moment before popping the lid open. Nestled against the soft blood red satin was a glittering pendant in the shape of a key. Dozens of small of exquisite diamonds winked up at her as she moved the box back and forth, admiring it. The bow was a delicate fleur-des-lis, and the pin extended down in a slender column before ending in a simple bit. It sparkled magnificently as she marveled.

"Oh Draco," she breathed. "It's so exquisite."

"May I?" He said, and she nodded.

He plucked the pendant from the box and gently placed it around her neck.

She reverently ran a finger down the pin.

"I must say," he whispered, smiling against her cheek. "It looks perfect against those _fantastic _breasts.

"So", he said, watching her admire the pendant. "Which of your truly insane relatives have I yet to meet? I want to be fully prepared."

She frowned, biting her lip as if remembering something unpleasant before giving a pretty smile.

"The only one that really matters is my cousin Blair."

"Lefevre or Madoc?"

"Technically Lefevre," she said.

"Technically?" He asked. "Oh, there's a story here."

"My grandmère used to volunteer at this Orphanage in Chamonix, and one day she was there and came across a dirty little Russian girl. Despite the fact that my grandmother blood runs royal blue, something about this little creature struck her. She didn't really have a name, and my grandmother gave her Valentine and took her home, and she was suddenly part of the family. Except my dad and his brothers have always been extremely tight-knit, and I don't think Valentine ever really fit in. My mum told me she always sort of had this dolorous look on her face, like she was remembering something sad. My grandmère always said it was Valentine's Russian blood, and it was part of what made her special. I don't think her brothers or my grandpère ever really understood that part of her though, and you can imagine how painful that must have been for her."

"I can imagine," he said, watching her.

"Also she was the only girl, and she was sandwiched between my father and his younger brother Marc, so I think she always felt as if she was interrupting their camaraderie. The final straw was when she got pregnant at fourteen, three years before I was born. Her parents were just furious with her, and it was with some poor Swiss muggle she'd met in Martigny, so they were even more upset. They insisted she end the pregnancy and she just flat out refused. She ran away to London and had Blair then lived with a Hogwarts friend until she came of age. At nineteen she joined the Order and died in action."

She lowered her head, looking into her lap.

"So there was her little toddler, all alone in the world. It was my grandpère who had insisted the most vehemently that Valentine get an abortion and he was the one who insisted they not go after her when she ran away. I think her death wracked him with such guilt that it was driving him mad, and he took Blair in. By this time, though, my grandparents were in their sixties, and they just didn't have the energy to keep up with a child. Blair said he was mostly raised by governesses. He had a good relationship with my grandpère, but I don't think my grandmère knew quite what to do with him. He looked like Valentine, and that killed her. When he was ten my grandpère died, and that's when all the trouble started. My grandmère was devastated by his death and I think Blair was too, and he started acting out. By fourteen he was having all kinds of trouble at school, and Dumbledore sent a letter home saying perhaps they aught to consider a change of environment."

She sighed.

"In the end my mum took him in, and he lived with us for three years. My mom had run away from her parents too, and she understood Valentine and Blair in a way Marie never had."

"So you're close," Draco said, probing.

"Extremely. He's the closest thing I have to a big brother. I should warn you, though, when he was in school people used to call him and his best friend Gareth the princes of Gryffindor, and Blair use to mix it up with Marcus Flint pretty regularly. Needless to say, he's not really a fan of Slytherin. Coincidentally, he _was_ a pretty bigfan of Harry when he was my boyfriend."

She bit her lip and he groaned.

"A Potter lover. Fantastic. Ugh, and Gareth Rhydderich?" Draco groaned again. "He is, quite literally, the definition of a knobhead."

"I know," Leolin said, stiffening a bit and looking away. "I'm not a huge fan of him either. He's been friends with Blair for forever, though."

"Tell me he won't be here tonight." Draco said.

"No," Leolin said hastily, surreptitiously avoiding Draco's gaze. He was too good at reading her. "Gods no. Tonight is only family."

"Thank Merlin," Draco breathed. "I would rather gauge of my eyes then suffer through a meal with that Welsh twat."

"I hear and understand you," Leolin said. "But let's keep that sentiment under wraps tonight. Blair is enough of an uphill battle as it is. Let's not give him ammunition."

"Alright," he said smirking. "If I'm a good boy do I get a treat later?"

She raised her eyebrows saucily, grabbing his lapels and kissing him as sexily as she knew how.

He'd been less then a perfect boyfriend today, a dick really, but in that moment she didn't doubt how much he loved her. She'd known who he was when they'd got together. Being with Draco was a process and she knew that process would take time.

He gently eased her backwards, easily kicking the stool out of the way even while their lips were still connected. He pushed her back until she was pressed against the lip of the vanity, and the mirror shuddered at the impact. Inadvertently, her hand brushed up against him through his trousers.

"Merlin, I wish we had more time," she said breathlessly, making her strokes more deliberate now.

"You have no idea," he murmured, gently leaning into her feather-light touch. "I can't stop thinking about last night."

"Neither can I," she said, looking down at him tightening in his trousers. Despite the time crunch, she didn't stop. "Let's just get through dinner and have a repeat performance."

"Agreed," he said, watching her hand as well.

"What's the time?" Leolin asked.

Draco consulted the glittering diamond face of his watch. "Six thirty seven. What time do we need to be downstairs?"

"I think five minutes before seven should do it," She said, fingers sweeping up to the buckle of his trousers. "Switch me places."

He was half in a daze, but he did as he was told, and she undid his belt and unzipped his pressed trousers as she pushed him against the vanity.

"you're a fucking goddess," he purred as she slowly knelt in front of him.

She smirked wantonly up at him.

"Just so you know, we don't have time to dick about, Captain Stamina," she said, and he laughed.

He groaned as she pushed down his boxers, freeing his full hard-on.

"I don't think I could do that even if I wanted to," he said, groaning as she took him deep in her mouth. "I'll admit that I might have had some help from the whiskey last night."

She hummed against him, and he tangled a hand in her hair. She did her blood-supply trick and he hissed in pleasure, bucking his hips.

"I'm already close," he said, his breathing stacked.

She hummed again, dragging her tongue from base to tip. He hazarded a glance down at her, and seeing her gazing up at him through dark lashes initiated his wave of pleasure. She swept her hand down to touch his stones and the wave crested before crashing over him.

"Fuck," he groaned as she finished him off, standing and kissing him before he could object.

"Good, isn't it?" she said, mimicking his low voice.

"Oh Draco, you're gross," he replied in imitation of her musical accent.

He then kissed her more fully, intentionally using his tongue in a sort of silent appreciation of what she'd just done.

"Now what time is it?" she asked, and he laughed and looked at his watch.

"Probably time to go."

He re-zipped his trousers and murmured a spell that re-pressed them. He looked up at her and gave a laugh.

"I think you'll want to fix your hair," he said, amused. "It's a bit,  
>you know, fucked up."<p>

"So is yours," she said. "Honestly, _what _do you put in it? There are legitimately bits standing on end."

He laughed, smoothing it expertly until he looked like a model again.

"A gentleman never discusses his hair secrets in mixed company," he said in a stuffy British accent.

She rolled her eyes, trying to refasten the chignon.

"Oh bugger," she hissed. "I'm never going to get this to work again. It took me half an hour the first time."

She glared in herself in the mirror. He touched his lips to her neck, standing behind her and touching her hips.

"Simple then," he said, "leave it down"

She nodded, quickly grabbing her wand and flourishing it, the messy disaster instantly transforming into a sleek, pencil straight do.

"That's new," he said, used to her loose curls.

She raised her eyebrows.

"And?" she said, turning to look at him. He smiled.

"It's fucking gorgeous," he admitted. "I love it."

She smiled, taking his hand and dragging him to the corridor.


	17. NEW! Chapter 16: Sins of the Father

**A/N: This chapter is almost EXCLUSIVELY new information. I hope you enjoy, and I am so happy with the way it turned out. I also things it sets a much better tone going forward.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Sins of the Father**

"C'mon," Leolin laughed, still tugging Draco's arm. "We are now _officially _borderline late."

He laughed as they half-jogged to the staircase, giving each other a last once-over. Leolin straightened his loosened tie, and Draco smiled in thanks, touching her silky hair. She pecked him and took his proffered arm. They descended the stairs with dignity, and Amelie was waiting at the bottom and smiling at them. Her cocktail dress was a warm Christmas red, and it matched her ruby lipstick.

"What a handsome couple you are," she said, smiling. "Joyeux Noël, my darling," she said to Leolin, hugging her. "And you, Draco," she said, kissing his cheeks as well. "Viennet, lapin, everyone is waiting for you two!"

Leolin nodded and smiled up at Draco, and Amelie gave an exclamation of joy.

"Oh, and you will not believe who just showed up!" she said, touching Leolin's shoulder.

The smile fell from Leolin's face immediately.

"I think I can guess," Leolin muttered. "I just hope I'm wrong."

Draco looked at her quizzically, but she pretended not to notice. Amelie hadn't heard her.

"Your cousin Cristian!"

Leolin's nose wrinkled an almost imperceptible amount. "How did I know?"

"Your father says you two were best friends when you were small!"

Leolin glanced carefully at Draco, who gave her a puzzled yet critical look.

"We were," Leolin admitted carefully. "Not really so much anymore."

Amelie gave a pretty frown. "Non? Why not?"

"I don't know," Leolin said feigning indifference. "We've just gone in two different directions. Besides, he's been bouncing back and forth from Algiers and Geneva, so I never really see him."

"I see," Amelie said. "Well perhaps tonight you can reconnect!"

"Definitely," Leolin said uncomfortably.

"Viennet, let us go in. Everyone is already started with the cocktails."

She floated away and Leolin hurriedly made to follow her, but Draco grabbed her roughly at the crook of her elbow, jerking her back to him. His eyes glittered furiously as he scowled.

"So Blair's the only cousin I haven't met, is he? I can't believe you forgot to mention your childhood companion _Cristian_!" He gave her a withering look and she cowered a little. "You know better then to lie to me, Leolin."

"Drake, I had no idea he'd be here, I swear."

She tried to slip from his grasp but he held her in place. She was honestly a little afraid of him right now. Draco had already been on edge today, and this was the kind of thing that would spoil even his best mood.

She tried to keep her tone light.

" Cristian's just my cousin. He's my age, so we were close when we were little. I honestly haven't seen him in over six months."

"Oh, and that's all, is it? You were just childhood playmates?"

"Yes!"

"Give me a fucking break, Lai! We _just_ agreed to be honest with each other. Good to know you're taking that seriously."

"I'm not lying!"

"Goddamnit, do _not_ push me right now, Leolin," he said, his grip tightening. "There's obviously something you aren't telling me. I'll give you ten seconds to explain yourself."

"Draco, please let go. That hurts."

"Answer me."

She didn't say anything.

"_Now_," he demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried. "He has this thing where he's been trying to sleep his way through all the female Lefevres under 25. I don't know why they keep falling for it, but he's literally whored his way through like fifteen or sixteen of my second cousins. I'm the last one and he wants—ugh, I don't know! He really wants to sleep with me so he can say he's shagged all of us."

"Your first cousin wants to have sex with you?" he sneered, clearly disgusted. "That's fucked up."

"Ugh," she repeated, agitated and pained by Draco's vice on her arm. "He's not my first cousin! He's my uncle Marc's ex-wife's son, so technically he's not a Lefevre at all. I suppose that's how he justifies it."

"How long has this been going on?" Draco demanded.

"He slept with my cousin Yvette at a family party in May, so—"

"Seven months?" He grit out. "You've got to be joking! Did Potter know about this?"

"No," she said timidly. "Though something tells me he wouldn't have been quite this upset," she said carefully.

"Oh of _course _he wouldn't. Harry St. Potter, ever the understanding boyfriend."

He shook her by the arm, and she fought the urge to cry. He was scaring her. The grandmother clock in the foyer began to boom the time, and she looked up.

"Drake," she said, looking back to him. "Please let go! You're seriously hurting me, and we're going to be late."

The clock tolled again, and he ignored it, only pulling her closer in response. She stumbled and fell into his chest. He _still_ had a hold of her right arm.

"I should punish you for keeping this from me," he said, sneering down at her even as his clean breath fell against her lips.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded. "Don't let something stupid like this ruin today. I hate Cristian! I would never sleep with him. Even if I wasn't with you."

His hand loosened, and he looked repentant as he watched her rub the spot. There were already violet bruises blooming in the shape of his fingers.

"It's not that I don't trust you," He ground out, moving to run a hand through his perfect hair before thinking better of it. "I just don't like hearing about some other bloke wanting to fuck my girlfriend."

She winced at the way he spit of the word 'fuck', his voice hitting the "k" sound with a nasty vehemence.

"When you meet him you won't be jealous, I swear. He can't compete with you," She said carefully, hands brushing the bruising muscles in his arms.

She sensed he was still furious, and vainly hoped to convince him to be otherwise.

"Few can," he said haughtily.

She crafted a glowing smile, allowing him to pull her into his arms while vaguely hoping they weren't visible through the glass doors.

"That's my beautiful, arrogant boyfriend." She tipped her head back.

He kissed her, keeping a hand on her throat so he could meet her gaze.

"That's right, I am; don't forget it."

His voice was possessive again, and cold, but she poignantly ignored it.

She stepped away, biting her lip.

"Are you ready?"

He readjusted his cuffs, eye cast forward.

"I'm a Malfoy; I'm always ready."

He offered her his arm again though he didn't look at her, and she looped hers through. They walked across the marble promenade in tense silence, but when the doors swung open to admit them, Draco visibly loosened, kissing her cheek to keep up appearances.

"Leolin," Her father remarked, coming towards her. "Fashionably late as usual."

Everyone was standing in the lounge, cocktails and champagne flutes in their hands.

"I'm sorry," She said evenly, kissing his cheek. "I dropped an earring in the foyer. Draco was helping me look."

Amelie and Adrien traded sidelong glances then looked away.

"Glad you found it," Adrien said pointedly. "Those are genuine diamonds."

"Happy Christmas, Papa," she said in response.

"Oui, Joyeux Noël, mon cheu." He handed both her and Draco champagne flutes. "Draco."

Draco gave a charming smile, and Adrien seemed satisfied with it, despite the fact that it was disingenuous.

"Good to see you again, Draco," Adrien said, and Draco shifted his flute to his right hand so he could shake Adrien's hand.

"Thank you for having me, Adrien."

Adrien nodded, clinking glasses with Draco and Leolin. He then looked at his daughter more fully.

"Leolin, go greet your mother," Adrien said pointedly, and Leolin nodded.

"I'm going," Leolin said, taking Draco's hand.

He smiled down at her, bending to brush a soft kiss across her lips. She suspected that show was for Ariadne, though she said nothing, leaning her head affectionately against his shoulder instead as she looped her arm through his. She them led him towards Ariadne, who watched their approach with a glittering smile.

"Joyeux Noël, Maman," Leolin said, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Vous aussi, lapin!" Ariadne said, playfully peppering kisses on Leolin's cheek. "I love your dress."

Leolin laughed, smoothing it against her thighs.

"A gift from grandmère," she said pointedly, and Amelie gave a knowing nod.

"I might have guessed."

Draco stood stock still during this encounter, his eyes cast away from them in a carefully crafted display of casual ease.

However, his eyes swept back when the pair's conversation had momentarily ceased.

"Ms. Madoc," he said cordially. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

His voice was somewhat tight, but he gave a small smile. She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Leolin, extending her hand so Draco could kiss it.

"Happy Christmas, Draco," she replied. "Welcome to the Le Cirque du Lefevre."

She gestured to the smattering of glittering guests distributed throughout the ballroom.

"Happy to partake in the madness," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Indeed," she replied.

Leolin began to grow nervous as her mother and Draco continued to posture, each trying to assert a sort of dominance over the other. Just as it began to get awkward, the French parlor doors burst open, admitting a snow-caked Blair.

The butler Benton, who had been with the Lefevre family for ages, was on Blair in a nanosecond, giving an almost imperceptible frown as snow dripped into the carpet.

"May I take your coat, Monsieur Lefevre?" he said in a crisp British accent.

"Benton!" Blair cried, letting the man ease him out of his coat to reveal a navy suit over a sky blue checked shirt and a slim plum necktie. His pressed slacks were tucked into a pair of dragonhide boots.

In the room full of tuxedos, he stood out, but he didn't seem to care. He looked back at Benton, who was undoubtedly horrified by Blair's casual attire.

"You old dog, you!" Blair said, cuffing the man's shoulder. "Still hard at work for the master of the house, I see."

"Always, monsieur," he said, the word odd in his clipped accent. He glanced down at Blair's shoes, fighting a style. "May I offer you a more suitable pair of shoes as well, sir?"

"You're a good man, Benton. There's a camel-coloured pair I sent ahead. I think you valethas them."

It was here that Blair turned away, smiling broadly as Leolin rushed towards him.

"Blair!" she cried, laughing as he swung her merrily around.

"Hello Bug," he said affectionately, ruffling her hair. "How are you?"

"So happy you're here!" she said as Blair's eyes skimmed over her shoulder, hugging her with his left arm even as he shook Adrien's hand with his right.

"Uncle Adrien," Blair said. "Good to see you."

"You too, neveu," Adrien said, grabbing his shoulder. "Nice suit," he laughed, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

"Those dicky bows and tuxedos yous all where making me feel like a penguin."

He smiled down at Leolin, making her laugh as he imitated the penguin's odd coo before smiling up at his uncle.

"No offense," he said, still smiling.

"None taken," Adrien said, folding Amelie under his arm as she approached.

"Blair, you remember my wife," he said.

Blair released Leolin for the first time.

"Amelie, of course. Lovely to see you."

He kissed both of her cheeks.

"Is my petit cousin here?" He asked, glancing around.

"He is with the nanny over there," Amelie gestured, smiling. "You have to see him. He is so cute, you will die."

Blair pulled Leolin in another hug, kissing her temple.

"All us Lefevre babies are adorable, right Bug? Even those of us who really aren't Lefevre at all."

"Where's Charlie?" Leolin asked, looking around. "Did she not come with you?"

Charlotte Abbey had been Blair's girlfriend since his a fourth year at Hogwarts, and she and Leolin had always adored one another. She'd doted on Leolin since she first came to Hogwarts, despite the fact that Leolin was sorted into Slytherin and Charlie was a Hufflepuff.

"Long story," Blair said. "Essentially, she's with her cooky mum. She sends her best though. She says you need to come up to Manchester before your holiday ends. She misses you."

Leolin nodded, and at this Blair cast his eyes around the room, releasing Leolin as he swept to the middle.

"Hello other esteemed Madocs and Lefevres. Good to see you all, even those of you I don't know. Actually, _especially _you," he said, grinning wickedly.

His grandmère emerged from the throng at once, eying his suit with contempt.

" Blair, 'ow stylish of you to arrive so late. And perhaps you 'ave forgotten, but Noël eez a formal affair. Where eez your black tie?"

"I haven't forgotten, Grandmère," Blair said evenly. "I just don't own one."

"I see," she sniffed. "And 'ow long 'as it been since you visited France? I worry you will forget your Français."

"Non, grand-mère, je n'ai pas oublié. But you know I much prefer Anglais."

"You were speaking Français before you even said a thing in Anglais," she countered.

"It's not my ancestral tongue, nor was it my mother's. Perhaps you should have taught me Russian instead," he said contemptously.

The tension was sizzling now.

"You mère did not speak a word of le russe. Why should you? You will always be un français, vous feriez bien de se rappeler que."

"How _could_ I forget," Blair demanded. "When you are always here to remind me?"

"Blair," Adrien said, touching his nephew's shoulder. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Gin and tonic," Blair said softly, finally looking away from his grandmother. "Thank you."

Adrien gestured to one of the footman, and the man scrambled to the bar immediately.

During the exchange, Leolin had migrated back to Draco. He took her hand and squeezed. They glanced at each other, and he widened his eyes to indicate how uncomfortable that had made him.

"Jesus," he breathed, leaning over to kiss her temple. "That was fucking _tense_."

She raised her eyebrows. "I _know_," she said, making a face. "Yikes."

"That is legitimately what Christmas is like at the Manor."

She looked up at him. He'd never said anything about his extended family before. She raised her eyebrows expectantly and he let out a breath, laughing a little. He flexed his shoulders to signal he was uncomfortable, but when he looked down into her shining eyes, he gave another half laugh before sighing.

"Was it just the three of you then?" She prompted, and he licked his lips and looked away for a second before glancing back at her.

"Well you remember my Aunt Bellatrix."

"I'm endeavouring to forget," she admitted. Leolin knew that she had tortured Hermione during the war, and it was Molly Weasley of all people who'd ended her reign of terror.

"Me too," he said, looking down at his Spanish leather dress shoes.

"Is that it?"

"No," he admitted. "There is my Uncle Rudolphus, who was married to Bellatrix. He's in Azkaban serving a life sentence. Then there's my Aunt Octavia and her husband Cesare."

"Is that your mum's other sister?"

"No," he said. "That's Andromeda. She's the oldest, but she married a muggleborn, so she was naturally shunned. I've never even laid eyes on her. I only met her daughter Nymphadora once, at the Battle of Hogwarts."

Leolin smiled sadly. "Harry was really close with Tonks and Lupin he was devastated when they—" she trailed off, and he nodded.

"So Octavia," Leolin said. "Is she your mum's third sister? I thought she only had two."

He gave a resigned smile.

"She does. Octavia's my dad's sister."

"No _way_!" she said, grabbing his lapel. "Your dad has a sister? How did I not know this? Oh my gods, does she look like him?"

He quirked an eyebrow then smiled.

"She's got dark hair, but beyond that, they could be bloody twins."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger."

"Did she go to Hogwarts? My mother never said anything about her!"

He shook his head, smirking as her mouth fell open.

"Well?" she said expectantly. "Don't tell me she's a squib!"

He scowled at her. "Woman, there has literally NEVER been a squib in the Malfoy family. Seriously. We can trace our lineage back past the Merovingian kings and our blood has only produced powerful witches and wizards. Not one single squib in the bunch."

"Well?" she said. "What gives?"

"She went to the girls' school in Salem."

Leolin laughed outright at this.

"Oh my days! Your dad's sister went to school in _America_? I'm sorry, but that's too rich. Why the hell did your grandparents send her there?"

Draco gave her a bemused look.

"Ah—it's a bit complicated."

"I love complicated," she goaded.

He bit his lip, the laughter sparkling in his eyes.

"Umm—female virginity is sort of an important theme in the Malfoy family. My grandfather wanted to keep her from—temptation, I suppose. And when my dad got my mum pregnant, my grandfather insisted it confirmed his suspicions that the sexes should be kept apart. Of course, she met Cesare on a gap year in Rome, and they had mad sex before they got married like two years later."

"Naturally. So is that it for family members?"

He shook his head. "My grandfather on the Malfoy side had ten brothers, so I have about a billion second cousins. They are all sods. I can't stand any of them."

"It sounds like a powder keg," Leolin said, making Draco laugh.

"It absolutely is. There's always this power struggle that works from the top down. Lucius is the pinnacle, of course, and Octavia's a total snake, so she's right on his heels. My mum is definitely the most caddy and vain of the wives, and since all functions are at the ancestral seat, which is the Manor, so she gets to be queen of the castle. From there it's just a trickle down effect, and the bottom feeders are usually the ones stirring up the petty drama. Eventually they get too big for their britches and land on my father's radar. I secretly think it's his favourite part of family gatherings; he loves crushing people to dust."

Draco's voice had grown more serious as he recalled past Christmases, and Leolin looked down at her sparkling heels, wishing she could comfort him but alternatively not knowing what to say.

"So," Draco said at last, breaking the revelry. "When should I tackle your cousin? I suspect he's cooled off since that little spat with your grandmère."

"Let's hope so," Leolin said, chewing her lip. "This is going to be tough enough without him being all sour."

"I'm going to make him sour enough, you mean."

She made a nervous face. "I wasn't going to say that," she said, and he rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'twat'.

"Hey," she said, teasing him. "Chin up, kid. I'll still like you even if _no one_ else does."

"How comforting," he said sarcastically, looking over to where Blair sat lacing his handsome camel coloured dress shoes at last and talking to Ariadne's younger brother Conor.

"Come on, my Slytherin prince," she said, tipping her head back to receive his lips. "Let's get this party started."

He nodded, and she took his hand, practically dragging him behind her. He stopped several steps away as she came forward to her cousin.

"Leolin!" Conor said, looking up as Blair bent his head to tie his left laces. "How are you, Bug?"

"Hi Uncle Conor," she said, laughing and hugging him. He was a massive man, and when he hugged her, her heel came off the floor, the toe of her shoes barely brushing the carpet.

Blair was finally done and he stood, grinning at her. He took a sip of his drink then threw an arm around her slight shoulders, kissing her cheek again.

"Oh cuz," he said. "When did you get so damn big? I miss my scrawnly little twelve-year-old."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she said, looking up at him. "I turn seventeen this year."

Conor and Blair both laughed.

"Merlin," Conor said. "What I wouldn't give to be seventeen again. Never grow up, kids. Thirty is bloody rotten."

"Alright," Leolin said, ducking out from Blair's arm. "Have you gotten all your 'baby Bug' jokes out yet? I want you two to meet someone."

She grabbed Draco into the circle.

"Conor, Blair, this is my boyfriend—"

"Draco Malfoy," Blair finished, sneering at Draco. "Yeah, I know who you are, mate. Your reputation precedes you."

Draco wrapped an arm around Leolin's waist at this, annoyed at what Blair was implying. Conor was clearly way out of the loop, because he looked at Draco critically.

"Your Lucius's son?" He asked suspiciously. "You should know he's persona non grata in this house, boy-o."

"So I've been told," Draco said stiffly. "Coincidentally, he and I are on the outs, and I dissolved my trust yesterday. Guess that means I'm _not_, in fact, his son anymore."

This he leveled at Blair, who was still frowning.

"So Draco," he said derisively. "Do you really think you're worthy of my Leolin? I should warn you as her adopted big brother, I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Duly noted," Draco grit out. "And to answer your question, no, I'm not worthy, but I'm endeavouring to be."

He glanced down at Leolin, and she pressed a hand to his chest affectionately. He ignored Blair's glare as he pressed his open lips to hers.

"You certainly have all the answers," Blair said evenly. "Then again, my Aunt Ariadne told me you were amazingly slick."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And I am a Slytherin, after all. Then again, so is _your _Leolin."

"Good," Blair said, taking a sip of his drink and giving Draco a nasty smile. "So at least we can both agree that you're a snake."

Draco raised his eyebrows in challenge, his smirk arrogant and even nastier than Blair's.

"Maybe you'd like to see how snake-like I can be, Lefevre."

"Gentlemen," Conor said, looking at both in turn. "Let's keep it civil."

"Civil's my middle name," Blair said, slipping back into a congenial tone. "Isn't that right, Bug?"

She gave him a withering look

"Actually, right now I'd say it's more like Snide."

He raised his eyebrows. She was rarely this biting towards him.

"Touché," he said, looking at Draco again. "Well done, Malfoy, you've trained her well."

"Leolin's not one to be trained," Draco said through a tense smile. "and I wouldn't want to control her even if I thought I could."

Seemingly tired of Blair's barbs, Draco's eyes fell to Leolin again.

"Do you want a drink, darling?"

"Yes please," she said, and he nodded, kissing her temple before his diamond eyes slid to Blair.

"Lefevre," he said. "It's been a rare pleasure."

"Agreed," Blair snapped. "Let's do this again soon."

When Draco walked away, Leolin advanced on Blair, poking him hard in the chest.

"How could you _possibly _be so rude?" Leolin demanded.

"How can you _possibly _be dating that creep?" He countered, rubbing the spot where she'd poked him "What happened to Potter? Don't tell me you dumped him for that twat!"

"I didn't" Leolin hissed. "Harry and I broke up after he kissed Ginny Weasley, and now the two of them are happily dating. Satisfied? Everyone got what they wanted in the end, so don't go pointing fingers at Draco."

"Wait until I tell Gareth about this," Blair began, rolling his eyes. "He hates Malfoy."

"Well, fancy this, why don't you: I really couldn't care less what Gareth Rhydderich thinks about my love life."

"He's always been really keen on you, you know," Blair continued, almost as if he hadn't heard her. "He's wanted to ask you out for ages. I told him I'd kill him if he lay a finger on you before your seventeenth birthday."

Leolin blushed furiously, feeling flustered and shaky. Blair didn't notice.

"Let me save him the trouble, then. I wouldn't go out with Gareth if I was single and we were tasked with repopulating the Wizarding World."

"That's a bit harsh," Blair said, taken aback. "You hardly know him. What have you got against him?"

"Au contraire," she said. "I spent almost every summer with him and his sister in Llangollen when we were kids."

"And yet I seem to remember hearing about you making googly eyes at him one night at some party. Why were you even there in the first place?" He demanded.

"Who told you about that night?" Leolin asked, her mouth going dry and her heart plummeting into her stomach. "Gareth?"

"No, it was Fin Corner. He said you there all over Gareth."

"What else did Fin say?" Leolin asked, trying to mask a growing panic rising in her throat.

"That you were completely legless. Honestly, Bug, what were you doing getting drunk at fourteen, and _how _in Merlin's name where you able to sneak in without me noticing? I was definitely at that party."

"You'd already left with Charlie," she said, looking away.

He shook his head. "You're just lucky something bad didn't happen that night."

Her eyes snapped to him, and she quickly looked away before he could read her expression.

By this time Draco had returned, offering Leolin a crystal flute.

"What are we talking about now?" he asked, nonplussed.

"Leolin was just extolling the virtues of Gareth Rhydderich," Blair said, smiling at Draco innocently. "Weren't you, Bug?"

"That must have been a short conversation," Draco said dryly. "Seeing as he has none."

"Oh, I don't know," Blair said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling and pretending to consider. "Handsome, smart, rich, successful. Should I go on?"

Leolin gave him a saucy look, putting two hands to her hips. "Arrogant, vain, petty, condescending, chauvinistic," she continued. "Should _I_ go on?"

Draco laughed outright at this, giving a rare genuine smile before grinning down at Leolin and wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"I fucking love you," he laughed. He looked up at Blair. "I could watch this one spar all day; honestly, the woman never misses."

"Indeed," Blair said, watching as Draco dropped a kiss on her lips. "Well, I should make the rounds. We'll talk more after dinner, Lai. Oh, also, Cristian's been looking for you."

Leolin groaned. "Bloody fantastic."

"What's your problem with him all of a sudden? You two were the cutest like trouble-makers when you were kids."

"Well, we aren't kids anymore," Leolin pointed out.

Blair shrugged, shaking his head at her. "Fine, shoot—I mean _suit_ yourself."

He tucked his hands in his pockets and sauntered away. The minute he turned his back, Draco wheeled on Leolin.

"Blair doesn't know either? Jesus, Leolin, this is a fucking mess."

"I'm handling it," she snapped. "What's the time?" she asked. "I'm thinking about getting another drink." He looked at his watch. "The dinner gong is going to ring in like ten minutes."

"Plenty of time, then. I'll be right back," she smiled, trailing a hand across his chest as she sauntered away. He watched her hips swish appreciatively.

"Hurry up," he said, and she turned to wink at him,

"Champagne," she told the server when she'd reached the marble bar, and he popped a fresh bottle of Cristal Brut and poured her a glass.

"Thank you," she said, and when she turned she was practically nose to nose with the one person she least wanted to see.

"Have you been avoiding me, lapin?" Cristian smirked. "I have been looking for you all night."

He brought a hand to her hip, leaning in to brush a kiss on her cheek. She gave him a disgusted face, and shoved him off roughly before he could make contact.

"You know I have," she said, sneering at him. "Drop dead."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Objectively, he was an extremely handsome bloke. His mother was Swiss and his father French Algerian, and the combination of their genes had made for a sinfully exotic look. He had dark hair and a strong nose, but also full lips and the most mesmerizing blue eyes with a burst of gold around the pupil that looked like a ring of fire. Leolin had no doubt his eyes were the chief reason that her cousins had slept with him. They were currently scanning her face.

"Don't be like that, cocette," he cooed, biting his lip as he smiled. "Let's play the way we used to as children. Or we can play a new game. Come upstairs with me and I'll teach you the rules."

"Ugh—you're so despicable," she sneered. She had to get rid of Cristian before Draco came over.

"Ah, but you love it."

"Cristian, I can honestly say to you that you make me physically ill. I would rather _gnaw off my own arm_ then lay one finger on you."

"You wound me, cherí. I thought we were family."

"We aren't family! In fact, I don't know why you still come to these Lefevre functions. Didn't your mum remarry? Go torture them."

"Non, I don't really care for her new époux, and he's got an army of little brats. Besides, you know I come to spend time with all my beautiful cousines," he said, raising his eyebrows sinfully.

She shook her head. "Honestly, what happened to you in your childhood to make you _so_ broken?" she snapped derisively.

"Maybe I fell in love with you and never got over it."

He made to brush a hand up her thigh.

"Oh, get off!" she sneered, pushing his hand away and rolling her eyes.

Quick as a flash he'd maneuvered in front of her, blocking her path.

"Just give me one night, amant. That's all I'm asking."

"Ugh!" she screamed. "I have a fucking boyfriend, you cretin. Besides, this isn't even about me! It's about your genuinely abhorrent goal of whoring your way through this entire family! Like I said, broken!"

She saw in fear that Draco was approaching, sidestepping Cristian and rushing into Draco's arms, making sure he couldn't ignore her breasts pushing up against his chest.

"Umph," he said as she crashed into him. "Yes, hello you. Where did you get off to?"

"Just met my Uncle Roderick's new girlfriend," she lied unabashedly. "She bloody awful."

For once, Draco didn't seem to sense her dishonesty. He raised his eyebrows.

"Can't wait to meet her."

Just then, Cristian came slinking out of the crowd, and Leolin tensed. Draco seemed to know who he was, and he scowled.

"Why did you run away so quickly, lapin?" Cristian asked, appraising her openly. "We weren't done yet."

Draco glared at Leolin, but she held her chin up.

"Cristian," she seethed. "I hate repeating myself, but today I'm afraid it's inevitable. Fucking _drop dead._"

Cristian's snake eyes turned to Draco, and he surveyed him before giving an unctuous smile.

"And you must be le copain," he surmised. "You're all anyone in this house can talk about."

"How flattering," Draco bit out.

"I myself am not really one for strangers, if you know what I mean."

Cristian gave Draco a dismissive look before leering at Leolin. In a flash, Draco had Cristian by his lapels, gripping the coat so tightly his knuckles were white.

"And I'm not really one for lechers," Draco said in a deadly tone, his eyes furious.

There was no way that Cristian wasn't at least a little afraid in that moment, but he hid it well.

"If I find out that you throw even one more look Leolin's way, I will rip out your lungs bare-handed and we'll find out if you die of asphyxiation or just exsanguination."

He released Cristian, who huffily straightened his coat as he glared at Draco.

"Your amour is a thug, cuz," he snapped, and Leolin knew that if Draco hadn't swore to her he would behave, he would have broken Cristian's jaw.

"You're right," Draco sneered instead. "I'd glad to show you how much of a thug I really am. Go on, say one more _word_ to her. I fucking dare you."

Just then the dinner gong rang, and Leolin thanked her stars. Draco gave a disgusted headshake as he looked at Cristian, his eyes dangerous.

Cristian gave a last dirty look to Draco then slunk away. When he was gone, Draco let the tense seep out of his posture. He gave Leolin a smouldering frown.

"Don't ever lie to me like that," he said seriously, and she nodded without saying a word.

He made to follow the fifteen or some guests to the dining room, but she grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a second," she said. "I have to say something before we go in."

He gave her a withering look, perhaps expecting a quick pre-dinner refresher on decorum. Instead, Leolin waited for the last person to disappear before jumping into his arms, her feet off the ground as she threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him as passionately as she could, nipping at his full lips and swirling her tongue against his, all the while pressing her body into his as he held her aloft.

"Draco Malfoy," she breathed at last, staring into his eyes. "You are the greatest man I've ever known."

He kissed her again, easing her to the floor then resting his forehead on hers as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I can't help it," he whispered. "I want to kill everyone who's ever mistreated you."

"I know," she whispered. "And I love you for it."

Finally they untangled, and Leolin followed Draco into the dining room.

Knowing that they would have to get all the way through dinner, desert, and coffee, Leolin tried to keep the conversation as far from her and Draco as she could, and he seemed to be doing the same, though he was far better at it than she was. Despite the obvious tension between he and Ariadne and Blair and virtually everyone else, Draco was at least spared the discomfort of being gossiped about in French, which Marie had no problem doing when the need arose at the table.

She made no secret of the fact that she found the girlfriends of both Gabriel, her youngest, and Roderick, the youngest of Ariadne's older brothers, abhorrent.

"Who are zeez floozies you 'ave brought into my 'ouse?" Marie said in French, glowering.

"Why can't any of you get married? Zis is a disgrace. Seven boys zere are in zis family, and only three married! And zeez girlfriends a disgrace" She continued, glaring at Gabriel, Marc, Conor, and Roderick in turn.

"That's not fair," Conor said defensively. "Je n'ai _même_ pas une petite amie!"

"A problem all it's own, Conor," Marie said with a withering look, still speaking all in French.

"You speak French, right Roddy?" Roderick's girlfriend Leida asked vacuously.

"Uh-yeah, of course," he said, already panicking.

Leolin and Draco smirked at each other.

"Well," she said expectantly. "What's she saying? She seems sort of upset."

"Why didn't he just lie about the French bit?" Draco muttered to Leolin, and she shrugged, still smirking.

"Oh," Roderick said, clearly flustered. "She's just saying—ah—"

"She's complaining about the servants," Ariadne said smoothly, smiling at Leida. "Don't listen to her."

Marie only frowned before continuing.

"Only _one _of my sons eez married and 'aving petits enfants, and even my Adrien took thirty years to find a woman. Pah! Marc, Gabriel: what would your fazzer say? I swear, he eez rolling in zee grave. Why can't zee two of you find a more respectable places to dock your man boats?"

Draco, who was taking a drink as she said it, inadvertently choked on a laugh, nearly spitting Malbec on the pristine tablecloth.

Ariadne and Blair both glared, but Leolin couldn't even look at him, afraid she would burst out laughing if she did.

Everyone on their end of the table was looking at Draco expectantly.

"Are you alright?" Leida asked from across the table.

He stifled another laugh into his napkin as he pretended to wipe his mouth.

"Fine," he bit out. "I'm terribly sorry," he said in a tight voice, clearly still fighting not to laugh again. "But that wine _absolutely_ wasn't to my liking. Forgive me."

He looked down at his lap as he fought off a mirthful smirk. Leolin was biting her lip so hard she was afraid it might start bleeding. She too was looking at her plate.

"_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh."_ she kept repeating in her mind.

"Perhaps you'd like another glass of something more to your liking, Monsieur Malfoy?" the valet offered, Draco nodded, finally seeming to have gained control over himself.

"Please," he said.

The irony was that Malbec was Draco's favourite, but there was nothing to be done for it.

"Mourvèdre, if you have it," Draco continued.

"Certainly, sir," the man said, trading out the glasses and pouring a taste for Draco.

"Thank you," Draco said, said taking a sip.

"Much better," he confirmed, finally deeming it safe enough to glance at Leolin.

She gave him a mirthful look in response, gently running her nails through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Good," she affirmed, relieved to have weathered that storm.

After dinner, they'd taken a short reprieve before dessert and drinks, and much to Leolin's dismay they were now seated near both Gabriel and Roderick's inane dates and Cristian. Draco bristled at this, but by the time coffee and cognac wer served, Leolin was sure the danger was past. Cristian had been conspicuously quiet during the meal, and she was initially afraid that he was building up to something nefarious.

However, as the plates were cleared and the coffee cups distributed, she realized that Cristian was too afraid of Draco to stir the pot. The comfort of this realization drove her to distraction. Under the table, she brushed a hand up Draco's thigh, fingers ghosting from knee to the top of his inner thigh and back again. He did not outwardly react, but she could feel his powerful quadriceps coiling in anticipation.

However, as they all accepted a second drink, things took a somewhat sour turn. Draco had successfully avoided the topic of himself all evening, asking questions of other people before they could ask ones of him. The minute he seemed to let his guard down, however, disaster struck.

"So Draco," Bianca, Gabriel's absurdly frivolous girlfriend, began. "Did Ari tell you that she and I went to school with your dad?"

Ariadne and Draco traded a tense look before Draco's eyes shifted to Bianca and he gave her a dazzling smile.

"I didn't realize you and Ariadne were at Hogwarts at the same time," he said, expertly trying to manipulate her into changing the subject. "Where the two of you in the same year?"

"Oh no," Bianca said as Draco picked up his snifter with his left hand while his right was clenched into a fist below the table.

It seemed as though he was looking at Bianca, but Leolin knew in reality he was focused on the wall beyond her, trying not to explode.

"Ari is two years older. Your father was three."

Apparently, Bianca was not to be derailed.

"Merlin, he was _so _handsome. Wasn't he, Ari?"

"I don't know," Ariadne snapped a little too hastily, and Blair gave her a sympathetic look from across the table. "I guess so."

"Oh, come on!" Bianca pressed, laughing. "You too were always making eyes at each other."

"No we weren't," Ariadne said, trying to laugh and failing miserably. "The only time I ever saw him was during prefect meetings."

"Oh, that's right!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "I completely forgot that he was Head Boy. "It's so embarrassing now, but me and all my Ravenclaw friends used to talk about him all the time! He was always strutting around in that badge—there is something so sexy about an authority figure."

She bit her lip as if remembering Lucius in the prime of his youth, and Blair and Leolin exchanged matching frowns of disgust.

"_Ravenclaw?"_ He mouthed incredulously, and she nodded, rolling her eyes.

Draco was tense as a rod next to her, and Leolin prayed that Bianca stupid chatter had run its course. However, after taking a sip of coffee, she started up again. Adrien elbowed his little brother, silently signaling to shut her up, but Gabriel just gave him a helpless look.

"Oh my gods, and he was so smart, too. I mean, look at all the things he's accomplished with those ministry reforms, or whatever. He is _so_ going to be minister one day."

What happened next occurred so quickly that Leolin didn't have time to anticipate or deter it.

"_Oui_, he is amazingly accomplished," Cristian said pointedly, odd eyes maleficent.

Cristian's insidiously cruel gaze slid over Leolin for a moment. She could see now that he hadn't been cowed by Draco at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. He'd been lying in wait, searching for the perfect time to strike. He'd been extraordinarily patient, watching for Draco to let his guard down so he could hit him where it hurt. Cristian had seemed to sense that Lucius was Draco's Achilles' heel. Blair had accused Draco of being a snake, but now it was clear that the most venomous of their company was Cristian.

"Yes, he is," Draco agreed coolly.

Leolin looked at Cristian in a last ditch attempt to halt his advance, begging him to come off it.

"Knock it off, Cristian," she said in a tight voice.

However, she knew it was futile. There was blood in the water now, and Leolin could feel the power dynamic shifting from Draco to Cristian. She bit her lip as tears of desperation began to build. She knew how cruel Draco became when backed into a corner, and that was the last thing her parents needed to see.

"It is not easy, I think, to become a lieutenant, non?" Cristian considered.

Draco clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth so hard Leolin was worried he would break one. She wanted to reassure him with a touch, but every muscle in his form was tense, and she knew touching him would only make things worse.

"Lay off," Leolin snapped desperately, but he only shook his head and smiled. She could see where he was going with this.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Draco sneered. "My father is a businessman, not a soldier."

"Non?" Cristian said pointedly. "So you are saying that he wasn't second in command to the Dark Lord?"

"Merlin!" Leolin said. "Stop being so damn rude!"

Draco looked down into his lap. You could have heard a pin drop. The whole table was silent now, and Leolin wanted someone to intervene, but no one said word. Finally, Draco looked up.

"I think everyone knows that," He said at last, his voice silky and low. Leolin found this scarier then when he yelled. This is how he got right before he snapped. "Though you would do well to remember that you live in a liberated France because of him."

"Perhap, but I simply shudder to think of the things he had to do in the service of Vous-Savez-Qui."

"Does that mean You-Know-Who?" Bianca whispered loudly to Gabriel, and he frowned and nodded.

"It must give him nightmares," Cristian said. "Or…perhaps not."

Leolin could feel the dam about to burst and she desperately looked to her mother, whose face was impassive.

"Cristian, stop it!" Leolin snapped desperately. "You've said more than enough!"

"I'm not my father," Draco said in response, the rage a milimetre away from seeping over. "So I honestly couldn't say tell you what he's thinking."

"Not your father?" Cristian said, pretending to consider this. "Perhaps. Only time will tell. Right, cherí?" He said lazily, looking at Leolin.

There was a lust there that only Leolin and Draco could see. Leolin closed her eyes to staunch the tears. She knew Cristian had pierced Draco's underbelly at last, Draco was a second away from coming completely undone.

His beautiful face was contorted into a hideous sneer, , his hate for Cristian burning so hot it seemed to be sucking all the oxygen from the room.

"Fuck you, you pathetic French cunt," Draco said, looking up at Cristian. His usually smooth voice was a nasty, seething snarl.

"Monsieur!" Marie exclaimed, scandalized.

Draco shook his head in utter disgust, and Leolin had never been so ashamed of her family. Draco kicked back the antique chair he'd been sitting in with such vehemence that Leolin heard it crack, only adding to her grandmother's ire.

"Draco!" Leolin cried, standing at once. He didn't turn as she called out to him again, and when he had burst from the cavernous dining room, Leolin rounded on her family, who were all silent and stock still, most of them staring blankly down that the tablecloth.

"Fuck you!" Leolin cried swiveling her head, eyes roaming from her grandmother at one end to her father on the other.

"Leolin—" her mother admonished, but she shook her head, nowhere near finished.

"No, fuck all of you!" She said more vehemently, the tears making her makeup run. "Don't you see what just happened here?"

Cristian was smirking down at his plate, and Leolin screamed at him.

"I could fucking kill you for that!" She snarled at him. "How _dare _you treat him that way!"

"Leolin," her father said sternly. "That is _enough_."

"No, I'm not done! I can't believe you are the people who profess to love me most in this world! I am bloody ashamed to be part of this horrid family!"

"Bug—" Blair tried, and she shook her head.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that right now!" she screamed, giving him a look so cold his head fell in disgrace.

Now she turned on her mother, who was fighting off tears.

"Oh Leolin—" she said, heartbroken. "Sweetheart—"

"The hottest places in Hell are reserved for those who in times of great moral crises maintain their neutrality," Leolin spit, quoting the line from Dante's famous _Inferno_. "Isn't that what you always said, Maman?"

Leolin heaved silently for a moment, her head spinning from all the yelling. Her voice dropped to a normal decibel before she simple said, "I hate every _single_ one of you."

She threw down her napkin and stormed off, pausing halfway to the door and thinking better of leaving. She stormed back.

"And Gabriel, you're new girlfriend is a fucking idiot."

She swiveled on Roderick's girlfriend Leida now.

"You want to know what my grandmother was really saying in French? She was saying what harlots she thinks the two of you are!"

Her eyes swung back to Bianca again.

"And do you want to know what all those glances between my mother and Lucius Malfoy were about? She was his bit on the side while he was dating Narcissa Black, and when he found out Narcissa was having Draco, he threw my mother out like yesterday's trash."

Both women looked stunned, and Bianca immediately began to cry. Leolin rolled her eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Bianca.

"If you don't break up with her," she sneered at Gabriel. "You're as dumb as she is."

It was then that she finally felt done, and she threw down her beautiful shoes before running from the ballroom.

"Draco!" Leolin called as she burst into the hall, her eyes swinging around wildly.

She tried to think. Where would she go, if she were in Draco's shoes? She glanced at the doors that opened onto the yawning patio and she bounded towards them in bare feet, throwing the French doors open and tearing outside, the stones hideously cold against her feet, and the bitter winter wind whipping around her, sending her hair in every direction. As she had suspected, Draco was there looking away from her, seemingly unaffected by the weather as it swirled around him.

"Draco!" she cried, shivering as she rubbed her bare arms with her hands to try and warm them up. "Talk to me."

He wheeled around, an expression on his face she'd never really seen. It was the very picture of pain and cruelty, and it made her throat ache.

"Just don't, Leolin," he sneered. "Seriously."

"Draco," she pleaded, her grief palpable. "I'm so profoundly sorry," she said, ignoring his advice and approaching him. "That was hideous of Cristian."

"It's not him," Draco said furiously, glaring down at her. "I know he's a bloody twat. It's the rest of your family. You asked me to be civil to them today and I tried. All I got in return was contempt."

He was breathing heavily, legitimately more mad than she had every seen him in her life. She tried not to cry harder, knowing it just made things worse. It was bitterly cold outside and she licked her lips to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Your mother and Blair have been hurling insults at me all day, but I bit my tongue because I know what it means to you! But that—" he gestured to the dining room. "That was the last fucking straw. Everyone sat at that table and watched that sodding twat lay into me, and no one but you said a goddamn thing in my defense. Not a _word_."

"I know," Leolin sobbed, shaking her head. "And I've never been so ashamed of them."

"You always assumed it was my family that was the problem," he snapped. "But maybe it's yours as well."

She continued to cry, placing a hand on his chest as she bowed her head and sobbed.

"Drake, I died for you in there! Seriously, it's killing me to watch you suffer like this. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Please. I can't stand to see you in this kind of pain."

He grabbed her wrist and tugged them up so she was looking at him.

"If I asked you to run away with me tonight, would you do it?"

She considered, his diamond eyes boring into hers as he exhaled a smoke-like breath. She'd never felt so conflicted in her whole life.

"Yes," she whispered at last. "I would follow you anywhere."

At this he conceded to her touch, kissing her possessively as he he held her against his warmth as she sobbed into his chest, wrapping his arms easily around her bare arms. She gripped his lapel and cried against the crisp white shirt underneath.

"Do you really want me to go?" she asked at last, looking up at him. "I at least need a coat—"

He interrupted her with a kiss, smoothing her hear from her face as he held her cheeks.

"No," he breathed, running his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the tears and her makeup. "I know you aren't ready."

She nodded, kissing him again.

"I'm still yours, no matter where I am," she breathed.

He knew she was relieved she could stay, and he nodded, clenching his jaw.

"I won't take a beating like that again, Leolin," he said, his expression betraying the stress of his predicament.

"I'll never ask you to," she said seriously, and he kissed her again.

Despite the still howling wind, she was so engrossed in Draco's embrace that she hardly noticed the cold. She also didn't notice when the doors swished open to admit a third party.

"_Dieu merci_," Cristian said in an oily voice. "You two have made up already."

He was more appropriately dressed for the cold, the collar of his dark coat turned up again the wind and leather gloves on his hands. He took in her attire and smiled nastily.

"What do you want?" Leolin snarled and Cristian extended his arms.

"I was sent out here to 'apologize', but I think we all know that's a sham. You're the only thing they really care about, lapin," he said to Leolin. "No one actually gives a damn about Malfoy. In fact, I think they are actually thanking me; now they know that everything they have been suspecting about him is true."

"I should have finished you before we even sat down to dinner," Draco said, easing out of his coat and rolling his cuffs. "That's a mistake I mean to correct."

His actions were slow and calculated, not at all hurried, and that scared Leolin. When he drew his wand, she saw alarm flash in Cristian's eyes. He must not have had his on him. Leolin knew she had to do something. This wasn't going to be a duel; it would be a bloodbath.

"Wait!" Leolin cried, stepping in from of Draco's wand. "Drake, _you can't_! He's right! If you fight him, he wins. He proves to my family that you're the violent man everyone thinks you are! Then where will we be?"

"Can't you see?" Draco demanded, glaring at her. "You're still seeking their approval, even after _everything_ they just did! I won't grovel for their respect. Fuck the lot of them, I'm _done_ being something I'm not, even for you."

"Draco—" she said, but he shrugged her touch off with a growl, looking skyward before shaking his head in disgust.

"No. Shut up," he snapped. "I'm fucking _done_."

"_Please_, wait!" she began, reaching for him even as he disapparated.

She sank to the spot he'd been standing in, covering her face with her hands. After a moment she seemed to remember herself though, and she advanced on Cristian, pulling her left arm back and punching him in the nose as hard as she could. She felt something snap, and he called out in pain.

"Que faites-vous?" He cried, holding his nose.

"No! What are _you _doing? Merlin, what the bloody Hell is wrong with you?"

"Fuck, woman, you just broke my nose!" He said, blood gushing over his hands.

"You're lucky I didn't break your jaw, you cunt," she sneered.

"Look, he is not a good guy, Leolin. _Évidemment_." He gestured to where Draco had been, making a spinning gesture with his pointer finger and whistled to indicate he'd apparated away.

"Neither are you!" Leolin said fiercely, rubbing her arms again as a particularly bitter gust ruffled the hem of her dress.

He shrugged arrogantly. "Your father seems to think so," he said, smiling through the blood. "He sent me out here to fetch you. He was going to ask Blair but then he said, 'no, let us let Cristian go instead'."

"If you think you can trap me into sleeping with you, you are more of a pig than I thought," she said.

"Oh, I don't know, cherí," He said, easing out of his coat and placing it on her shoulders. It was still warm from his body, and disgusted as she was by him, she slid her arms through the sleeves and stepped back.

"You have slept with some real devils in your day. I think I would fit in quite well."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Draco. You aren't worthy."

"I'm not talking about him," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Am I?"

Her heart stopped beating and he gave a sickening smile.

"Does Blair know you threw your virginity at his best friend when you were only a fourth year?"

The need to cry was bubbling up again, and Leolin felt sick to her stomach as he watched her.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded, beginning to quake.

Cristian ignore this question.

"Gareth Rhydderich was good enough for you," he continued. "Why not me?"

"He wasn't good enough," she choked out, shaking her head and feeling like a scared fourteen year old again. "Not _nearly_ good enough, and you know why."

"Perhaps I do, perhaps I do not."

"Please, Cristian, stop torturing me and go away."

"Should I tell Blair?" he goaded. "Oh, he would be so disappointed in you! He'd never be able to look at you the same again, knowing what a little whore—"

She jammed a knee into his groin instead, and he doubled over in pain, coughing and fighting not to be sick.

"Putain!" He whimpered, blood still dripping from his nose into the snow as he remained hunched.

"If you breathe a word of _any _of this to Blair, or Draco, or anyone else," she said, grabbing him by the hair. "I swear on my life I will kill you."

"You really are a conniving bitch, you know that?"

"Yes," she said seriously. "I do. Don't test me. You might want this."

She dropped the coat into a heap then and fled back into the house, trying not to think about what Cristian had said as her stringing feet slapped against the marble. She hit the stairs with such speed that she slipped on the polished floor, using the banister to re-establish her balance.

She bumped into Glenna as she ascended.

"Miss Lefevre! Where on Earth have you been? Your father is in a state!"

Leolin ignored her and kept going, and Glenna frowned.

"Miss Lefevre! _Leolin! _Please wait!"

Again, Leolin didn't turn. Glenna would go running to Adrien and he would be on her in an instant. She planned to be gone before he could catch her.

She flew down the hall and into her room, grabbing her trunk and throwing clothes in. She could hear the commotion in the foyer below, and she began rushing, only grabbing the essentials. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and the stress was making her cry a little, though it was nothing to what she'd been like earlier.

She was just stuffing underwear in her open case when the door banged open, threatening to snap of its hinges.

"Leolin Lefevre! What do you think you're doing?" Adrien roared.

"I'm leaving," she said breathlessly.

"Like_ Hell _you are! You owe everyone in that dining room a profound apology! That was completely unacceptable and vulgar! And what did you do to Cristian?"

"I broke his nose."

"And Draco?"

"He's gone of course. Would you have stayed, if someone treated you like that?"

"This is what your mother was talking about!" He screamed, his face red. "I invite that boy into my home and he insults my whole family. You will be lucky if your grandmère ever recovers from the shock of it all!"

Leolin stopped packing for a second, looking at him incredulously.

"Are you serious? You invited him here then treated him like a criminal!"

"Your Stepmother and I were nothing but gracious, and that didn't keep Draco from breaking a chair that has been in our family since the French Revolution!"

"And yet you let Cristian _tear him to pieces _while you all just stared at your plates like cowards! You want to know why you are so mad right now? Because you feel guilty as Hell! Honestly, you all deserve it! I hope it swallows the lot of you whole then drives you bloody _mad_!"

"Leolin Anastasie, goddamnit, I will ground you until you're fifty!"

"You can't," she goaded. I turn seventeen in six weeks. After that I never have to see any of you again."

"You would turn your back on your family for a boy?"

"Draco_ is_ my family! Can't you see? I know you and Maman think this is girlish fancy, but he has given up _everything_ for me."

"It wouldn't be the first time a man went to great lengths in the pursuit of a beautiful woman."

Leolin gave a humourless laugh.

"You can't honestly believe that Draco would dissolve a billion galleon trust to get in my knickers! Besides, that ship has_ long_ sailed! We've been sleeping together for months, way before this business with Lucius began. We had sex on the rug you're standing on last night, in fact!"

Adrien fixed her with the most livid look she'd ever seen on his face. He moved to grab her arm, but she danced out of grip, making her way slowly backwards to the fire and gauging exactly where the floo pot was on the mantle. She had graduated way beyond her trunk; all she needed was to get a handful in and step backwards into the flames.

"That is enough!" Adrien cried. "How dare you be so vulgar with me?"

"And how dare you be so cruel?" she replied sadly, her eyes full of tears again. "It was Maman who put Lucius's target on my back, not Draco. How will you feel, I wonder, when he sets his sights on me and I have no Draco to watch my back? Don't you care that I'm in danger?"

He sighed, fighting tears of his own.

"Of course," he said, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Leolin, you're my baby! I love you so much it hurts sometimes. Your mother and I both do. We are here to protect you."

"How can I believe that, after what you've done tonight? You didn't even give Draco a chance to break my heart; you beat him to it."

"I am still your father," he said more authoritatively. "While you live in this house, you _will_ do as I say."

"That's easy, then! As of right now, I _don't _live here anymore."

"Don't you dare—" Adrien began, realizing at last what Leolin had been doing.

However, he was too late. She'd already grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it behind her.

"Diagon Alley," she cried, pinching her eyes shut as she stepped backward. Hopefully the powder had hit the flames.

As she moved she realized she had been successful, and the last thing she saw was her father lunging for her before she disappeared.

It was just as cold in London as it had been in France, and Leolin stood in the street like an idiot, still shoeless and wearing her damned white dress, though it was now soiled from the floo. Several people gave her disapproving looks, but she ignored them.

She thought about going to The Leaky Cauldron and getting a portkey, but she decided it was too risky. Her father would no doubt be on her heels, and she didn't want there to be a trace of where she was going. Adrien was going to try to think like her, so she had to think like someone else.

She rubbed her arms again, heading down Knockturn Alley and glancing behind her to make sure no one noticed her. This was foolish as hell, but it was something they wouldn't anticipate.

She watched down the Alley, keeping her head bent to avoid everyone's gaze. Finally, she got to the end, which had become a trendy mecca for young Hogwarts graduates and pseudo-intellectuals.

She ducked into The Savage Vagabond, a cramped pub nearly hidden by the hulking building on either side. Since it was Christmas, it was relatively empty, and Leolin was relieved when she saw a kind-faced girl behind the bar. She had tattoos up and down her arms, but she smiled at Leolin when she came in.

"Happy Christmas. Oy," she said, taking in Leolin's attire. "I think you've lost something, lass," she said, indicating Leolin's bare feet.

Leolin laughed despite everything, looking down at her feet. "Oh," she said sheepishly. "Ah—yeah, I lost my shoes in the shuffle.."

"Well, what can I do for you? No offense, but you look like you could use a pint. Better yet, a shot of Ogden's."

"Yeah," Leolin said, take a single step away from the door. "Alright."

The whole pub evoked a somewhat…piratey feel. Leolin liked it. Mounted above the bar was worn figurehead from a ship. It had been tooled to be a beautiful mermaid, though time seemed to have dulled her lustre a bit.

The woman noticed her looking.

"That belonged to the pirate Black Sam Bellamy's gally _The Whydah_. He used to drink in this very pub back in the 1710's."

Leolin nodded in appreciation, saying nothing.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway, lass. I promise I don't bite. Come on in."

Leolin smiled and advanced.

"Look," the woman said as she poured two shots of fire whiskey. "I don't mean to pry, but are you alright? It's the middle of winter, and you've got no shoes and no coat. No offense, but you look like an aristo, and something tells me you're not the type of girl who frequents haunts like this often. What's going on, if you don't mind me asking?"

She passed one shot to Leolin who took it at once. The whiskey warmed her stomach.

"Fuck," Leolin breathed at last. "Where do I start? My cousin insulted my boyfriend, who stormed off, then I screamed at my whole family then my parents tried to ground me and I left."

The woman nodded. "A classic tale," she said, smiling. "Can I help in any way?"

"Do you have a floo?" Leolin asked, and the woman nodded. "Of course. Follow me. Jimmy?" she called over her shoulder to one of the patrons. "Watch the bar."

The woman took Leolin's hand and led her in the back into a warm parlor, indicating a spirited fire in the hearth.

"Powder's on the mantle, luv. And feel free to stay and warm up a bit first."

"Thanks," Leolin murmured. "For the shot. For everything, actually."

"I'm Moira," the girl said. "And sadly, I live just upstairs. You come by here anytime."

"I'm Leolin," Leolin replied. "And I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it. Us girls need to stick together. Now, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but do you want a hug before you leave? It seems like you could use one."

Leolin nodded, and Moira folded her into her arms. She smelled good, like beer and warm bread.

"Seriously, come back any time," she said, and Leolin nodded again.

"Thank you."

Moira smiled, waving before disappearing back into the bar area.

Leolin sighed, steeling herself for what was coming next. After a moment she threw a handful of powder into the flames.

"The Burrow," she said steadily. "Ottery St. Catchpole."

In a second she was spinning away, and it upset the whiskey in her stomach, making her queasy. Or maybe she was just nervous as Hell. She and Ginny had reconciled, but she and Harry had not. she and Hermione had not. she and Ron had not.

The journey was probably only several seconds, but it felt much longer, and she tried not to think of Draco telling her to shut up or Cristian taunting her about Gareth or the way her father had looked at her just as she'd left.

Finally, the spinning stopped, and Leolin tumbled out of the floo and into the warm parlor of the Burrow.

Everyone looked up at her arrival, and there was a split second of stunned silence. Ginny and Harry were sitting on an overstuffed loveseat on one side, her legs strewn over his as he gently massaged her feet.

Ron and Hermione, the twins, and Charlie were lounging on the L-shaped sofa. There were glasses of wine and half empty bottles strewn across the low table, and soft music was emanating from the gramaphone.

Leolin bit her lip as everyone stared at her bare feet, dirty dress, and ruined makeup. Instantly she felt like she'd made a mistake coming here. But after a second, Ginny leapt up, fiercely hugging Leolin.

"Oh, Lai," she cooed quietly as Leolin dropped her head to Ginny's shoulder and began to sob. "What happened?"

Leolin shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it. She gave several more shuddering sobs before she looked at Ginny.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

**A/N: Not gonna lie, COULDN'T be more happy with this. You guys, I am having the time of my life editing this story.**


	18. NEW! Chapter 17: Mending Rifts

A/N: Let the Insane Restructuring Continue…

**Chapter Seventeen: Mending Rifts**

Leolin slept with Ginny in her bed that night, and despite Ginny's warmth and soothing, rhythmic breaths, Leolin slept fitfully. She knew it was pointless to fret, but nonetheless, she couldn't stop worrying about what was going to happen next. She had no idea where she stood with Draco or her parents, she didn't know how she would get her things from the Chateau, and after yelling 'fuck' about fifteen times in front of her grandmother, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be invited back to another Lefevre function for the rest of her days. There was something else nagging at her too, but she tried to ignore it. Every time she closed her eyes though, she could see Cristian's bloodied, sneering face as he goaded her.

"_Does Blair know you threw your virginity at Gareth when you were just fourteen?"_

Leolin had tried not to think of the night she lost her virginity since it happened three years ago, and when it came up among the Slytherin girls or with Ginny, she remained elusive. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined what Draco would say if he knew. He hated Gareth; he would be disgusted by her.

It wasn't her fault, though, was it? She had told Gareth she wanted him to stop. But he kept insisting that if they didn't sleep together it wouldn't be fair. She'd led him on all night, he said, and maybe she had. In truth, Leolin hadn't had anything to compare it to at the time. Maybe Gareth had been right, though; maybe she hadn't been—at all.

Thankfully, she heard a soft tapping at the window that pulled her from her revelry. She threw back the cover and padded over softly, wrenching the frosted window open. To her surprise, a glittering snitch flittered in, hovering around her head.

"Hello, you," she said, puzzled as she reached for it.

The minute her fingers brushed the soft metal, it stop moving, going limp in her palm. Its exoskeleton then slid back to reveal a small note. She set down the snitch and plucked out the rolled bit of parchment.

_ Come downstairs_

Leolin looked out, trying to see if she could see anything in the inky darkness of the back garden. She couldn't, but she obviously didn't need to; she knew who it was from.

She threw on a warm cardigan over her borrowed Gryffindor quidditch t-shirt and stuffed her stocking-ed feet into Ginny's boots before sneaking downstairs and outside, closing the back down as quietly as she could. When she turned around, Draco was visible in the muted tones of the full moonlight. She didn't move, and neither did he.

"Of all the gin joints in all the world," she said, and he gave a soft laugh, looking down at the black trainers he was wearing almost sheepishly.

"You're telling me," he said quietly, looking up at the house. "I never in my whole life expected to be here." He paused, looking back at her. "It actually looks really cozy."

She nodded. "It is."

"Don't much care for that shirt, though," he said, smiling and coming forward a bit.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "Well I left the Chateau in a bit of a hurry, so I didn't really have time to grab clothes…or shoes."

"Merlin," he breathed, taking another step forward and surveying her. "You mean to tell me you were wandering around London in nothing but that slinky dress and those ridiculous heels?"

"Ah, no," she said, feeling sheepish again. "I wasn't wearing shoes."

"You were barefoot?" he said incredulously. "You really are a tough little thing. Are you alright?"

She gave a smile. "I survived. How did you know I'd be here?"

"I know you. I figured you'd leave the Chateau and where else would you want to be at Christmas? Merlin, I can only imagine what Weasley thinks of me now. Just when I thought she and I couldn't get any worse…"

Leolin shook her head vigourously, too embarrassed to look at him.

"She knows it wasn't your fault."  
>She finally looked up at him, her expression doleful.<p>

"It was mine," she said at last, and he shook his head, surging forward immediately to cup her cheeks and kiss her gently.

"Don't even say that," he breathed. "It wasn't your fault at all. If anything it was mine. I'm so sorry I told you to shut up. I don't know what came over me. I was just so mad—"

He shook his head, still holding hers.

"I'm sorry," he bit out. "That's no excuse. I know isn't easy for you to do what you did, and I—I really am incredibly grateful. That was really courageous of you. I didn't mean to punish you for that, but I did and I'm sorry. I should have taken you with me. Please forgive me."

She nodded, grabbing the collar of the track jacket he was wearing and kissing him again.

"I know you were upset," she said. "You had every right to be. And I do forgive you."

He dropped his forehead to hers, his dark lashes brushing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry about your family," he said at last. " They probably think I'm—well, that I'm my father's son." He gave a weak laugh. "It probably doesn't seem this way, but I want you to know that I never wanted to tear you away from them. I still don't."

She brought a hand to his cheek as she kissed him a third time.

"I know that," she affirmed. "And I will sort things out with them eventually."

He nodded, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. She tucked her arms against his chest and pressed an ear to his beating heart.

"What happened after I left?" He asked carefully, and she gave a half-laugh.

"Well, I think I broke Cristian's nose, and I'm also fairly certain he will never be able to have children."

Draco laughed, and Leolin could feel it vibrating through his chest.

"You _think_ you broke his nose?"

She laughed, too.

"Okay, I _definitely_ broke his nose."

He hugged her tighter.

"That's my little brawler!" He said appreciatively. "What else?"

"Well, my dad screamed, I screamed, my dad screamed again, I goaded him about us having sex on the rug, he screamed some more, and I left."

"Well then," he said, loosening his grip so he could look down at her. "Way to keep it interesting."  
>She winced a little then laughed.<p>

"I admit that the sex barb might have been a bit too much."

He gave a low whistle that dissolved into a resigned laugh.

"Oh my seven hells. Your mum is going to _murder_ me."

"Yeah," she said. "Sorry about that. I would sleep with one or two eyes open for awhile."

"You don't say," he breathed.

"Look," she said more seriously. "I know that tonight was completely mental and that's no one's fault, but promise me that we are going to establish some real normalcy going forward. I'm sick of fighting and making up."

"Alright," he agreed. "Let's not fight so much anymore."

She gave him a look and he laughed.

"Oh I see," he said. "You think _I'm_ the one starting all these fights."

"You said it, not me," she said evenly.

He laughed, hugging her again.

"Alright darling, I won't instigate so many fights."  
>"Ah-ha!" she said, pointing a finger in his face. "So you <em>know<em> you do that! You are the one that always refuses to compromise, which starts an argument!"

"Fine," he said saucily, raising his eyebrows. "I admit I might _begin _the majority of our arguments." He tapped a finger against her nose. "But you never fail to fuel the flames. You'rethe _escalator_. You turn the arguments into full-blown fights."

"I do not!" she said indignantly, and he only raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, I definitely do. But I can't help it. You get all machismo on me and it makes me bloody mad!" She said, punching him in the arm.

He laughed putting his fists up and pretending to jab at her.

"Who's instigating a fight now, huh?" He said playfully, jabbing at her again.

"Puh-lease!" she said, smiling and rolling her eyes before raising hers as well. "I would kill you in a fair fight, Malfoy."

She pretended to throw a punch to his left hip, and he grabbed her wrist in a flash, throwing her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. She shrieked in laughter.

"Who told you I fight fair? I like to fight dirty," he said, tickling her.

"Draco," she squealed. "Put me down! You're going to wake the whole house up!"

He spun her and she laughed.

"You're the one making all the noise, not me!" he laughed as she beat her small fists against the broad plane of his back.

"Draco!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Put me down!"

"Bzzt!" he said, imitating the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong answer," he said, slapping her butt playfully. "Try again."

"Draco!" she said, still laughing. She smacked his in return.

"Bzzt! Wrong again!"  
>"You're a bastard!"<p>

"First of all, that's not true, my parents were married when I was born. Second, BZZT! Come on, babe, you can do better than _that_! It's like you're not even trying!" he laughed, slightly breathless from spinning her.

Finally she stopped squirming, leaning back towards him again. He seemed to know what she wanted and let her legs slide downward through his arms until they were nose to nose. She hooked her legs around his waist as he supported her weight by clasping his hands below her backside.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said quietly as he covered his mouth with hers.

"Ding ding ding," he whispered, kissing her again before letting her feet touch the ground again. He tapped her nose affectionately. "And I love you, too," he said at last. "Don't ever forget."

"I won't," she promised.

"Alright," he said at last, letting her go. "I'll owl you tomorrow."

"Alright," she repeated, waving as he began to retreat. "tomorrow."

"Give the Weasleys my love," he called over his shoulder, waving a hand a last time before swirling into thin air with a crisp *pop*.

Leolin stood for a moment watching the spot he'd apparated from before turning back to the house and going back up the stairs. She opened the door to Ginny's room and got back into the nest of blankets, snuggling up to Ginny. Ginny gave a little sound and slung an arm across Leolin's balled up form.

"Love you, Bug," she said, half-asleep.

"Love you, too," Leolin replied, and with that she fell asleep.

They woke up early the next morning, both stretching and yawning as the delicious breakfast smells floated up from the kitchen.

"Did you get up in the middle of the night last night?" Ginny asked sleepily, running a hand through her wild red mane.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

Ginny nodded knowingly.

"So you went out in the back garden and laughed to yourself? I do that too when I can't sleep. It's really helpful."

Leolin laughed inadvertently, covering her eyes with her forearm as she blushed.

"So Malfoy was here last night," Ginny said, laughing and poking Leolin in the side. "He better not have vandalized anything! My mum will kill him."

Leolin laughed again.

"None that I saw," Leolin said. "He actually really liked The Burrow."

"Why? Because he lives in a mausoleum?"  
>Leolin shrugged.<p>

"I guess."  
>"So you two sorted everything out, then?"<p>

Leolin gave her a serious look.

"We weren't in a fight."  
>"I thought you said he left in the middle of dinner."<p>

"He did, but trust me, so you would've too if you were him. Honestly, my family was just so beastly to him. Blair was so incredibly rude to Draco during cocktail and Draco didn't say a word in his own defense, just listened politely as Blair acted like a total twat. Then at dinner, Cristian taunting Draco about his father, and no one said a word. They all just—Merlin! They all just bloody sat there and let Draco take a beating, and not one person tried to reign Cristian in. Then all the sudden when Draco defended himself and left, suddenly he was the villain. It was the stupidest fucking thing I've ever seen in my whole life. Seriously, just dumb as hell."

"Sounds like it," Ginny said, rubbing Leolin's back. "Well, you're safe here. C'mon, let's go get breakfast.

Leolin nodded, feeling a nervous. It felt a little like she was headed into the lion's den.

"C'mon," Ginny said, tugging her up. "I promise everyone will be on their best behaviour. Even Ron, I swear."

Leolin finally acquiesced, her palm sliding into Ginny's as they tramped down the stairs.

The kitchen was warm and cozy, a banquet of food on the long table where the majority of the family was already gathered. It smelled delicious, too, and Leolin saw pancakes, bacon, blood sausage, beans, scones, a teetering pile of buttered toast, and about three tea pots.

Molly looked up when she heard the stairs creak, and immediately she ignore the bacon sizzling in the skillet to come over and hug Leolin tightly.

"Oh Happy Christmas, dear. I'm sorry Arthur and I were sleeping when you got in last night. I could have made some late dinner."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Leolin said, grateful for the comfort. "And I ate at the Cheateau."

Leolin realized for the first time how hungry she was.

"Oh, Molly, please! You're part of the family now. And I've had a floo from your mother this morning. She was in a panic looking for you. I told her you were here and you were safe and that you could stay until term starts. She's sending your trunk over today."

Leolin nodded gratefully, hugging Molly again.

"Now," Molly said. "How about a cuppa, you two? Or coffee? Grab a plate, there's plenty of food."

Ginny was already wandering over to the table, pecking Harry good morning and grabbing a piece of toast on the stack.

"Morning all," she said lazily, her mouth full of toast.

She flicked Ron's ear as she sauntered past him to sit at the end of the table near Charlie and the twins. He cried out and scowled at her, throwing a sugar cube at her.

"Hah!" she said, still munching the toast. "Missed me!"

He picked up another, but Molly was delivering Leolin and Ginny their tea, and she tutted at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Will you please behave?"

"She started it," Ron said through his French toast.

"And close your mouth. We aren't heathens."

Molly turned her back and Ginny showed her mouthful of food to Ron, who grumbled. Leolin humbly took a seat next to Charlie, who smiled at her.

"You alright? You look a right side better than you did last night."

"Charles!" Molly said, exasperated. "Merlin, why are all my sons so rude!"

"Sorry," Charlie said laughing as he held his hands up in surrender. "I just mean—you know, it seems like you'd had sort of a tough go of it."

"No," Leolin laughed, accepting the syrup from him and covering her sausage. "I did. Definitely. I mean, I was in Knockturn Alley without shoes on, so…"

"Oh my dear," Molly wailed dramatically, and Charlie raised his eyebrows at Leolin, making her laugh again.

"Look, all I'm saying is, we've all been there where we dated a person our parents hated. Remember that girl that Percy invited that jeffed all over the place?"

"That was yesterday!" Molly grit out, staring angrily at George and Fred. "And I am still furious about that. I'm not giving either of you bacon or sausage."

"Dare I ask?" Leolin said to Ginny, and all the siblings traded mirthful smirks.

"Allegedly," George said, pretending he was a barrister. "A person or persons gave her a puking pastille before dessert and she threw up in Percy's lap."

"That's awful," Leolin said, though she was still smiling.

"You wouldn't have felt this way if you met her," Charlie muttered. "She was a _total_ bitch."

"At least Leolin has some manners," Molly said, whacking Fred's hand with a wooden spoon as he tried to take a fresh piece of bacon. "The rest of you are incorrigible."

"Charlie, remember Ramona?" Ginny said, and everyone shuddered.

"Ugh," George said, pilfering two sausages when Molly's back was turned and handing one to Fred. "I wish I could forget. She was the loudest _chewer _I've ever met. It was like she was putting nails through a cement mixer."

He and Fred high-fived.

"And all those tattoos," Molly said from the kitchen. "Oh, Charlie, it was so dreadful.

"And that _nasally voice_," Ginny said in imitation.

Everyone laughed.

"She was nothing compared to Bill's old girlfriend Kenna."

"BOO!" Fred called, banging his spoon on the table in emphasis.

"She was quite literally the dumbest person I have ever met. _Ever._ How she managed to graduate school, I'll never know," Charlie added.

"I don't think it was ever confirmed that she even did," Ron said, and they all burst out laughing.

"What about when Ginny dated Dean Thomas?" George said.

"I like Dean," Hermione said, smiling. "He's nice!"

"Yeah, we think he's class, too," George said pointedly.

"And so did Ron," Fred said. "Until he started dating Gin. Then Ron acted like a murderous weirdo around Dean until they broke up."

They all laughed at this, and Ron huffed.

"See, Leolin?" Charlie said, smiling. "It can't be as bad as any of those."

"I hope not," Leolin said, laughing a little. "But Draco _did_ break a chair that's been in the Lefevre family for 200 years last night, so I think he's got a bit of a hole to climb out of."

George laughed outright, ignoring Hermione as she gave him a reproachful look. "Blimey," he said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Ah, chin up!" Fred said, smiling at Leolin. "At least you know he'd win in a fight against any malevolent upholstery."

"An excellent point," Leolin said, not at all offended. Laughing about it made the whole thing seem less desperate.

"Did he just…pick it up and smash it?" Charlie said.

Leolin laughed again. It felt very weird to talk about Draco around the Weasleys.

"No, thank Merlin. He, ah—well, he kicked it so hard getting up from the table that it just sort of—cracked."

"Oh well then," Hermione said delicately, trying to be polite. "That's not as bad then."

Ron and Harry shared a meaningful look, and Leolin sighed.

"I know what you're thinking," she said. "Go ahead."

Ron couldn't suppress a grin.

"He's batshit _mental_," he blurted.

"That's one way to describe him," Harry muttered.

"I just can't believe he broke a chair!" Ron repeated, shaking his head.

"Well, he did," Leolin said.

"That's—" he began, mirthful. He looked at Leolin, the grin fading as she waited patiently for him to be done. She was trying to mend the rift, and she was sorry to say that she wasn't above throwing Draco under the wagon to do it. "Sorry," he said, sounding a little sheepish. "That really sucks, Leolin."

"One thing I will say," Leolin said in a light voice. "It's never boring with him."

"I can imagine not," Molly said dubiously, looking at Leolin then Ginny and likely thanking Merlin that Ginny was dating Harry and not someone like Draco. "Alright, my darlings. I'm off."

"Oy! Where to?" Ron asked through a thick bite of sausage.

"Ronald, swallow then speak, please. And I'm going to bring your father some breakfast. He's at the Ministry."

"What?" Charlie asked, almost laughing. "He has to work Boxing Day? Since bloody when?"

"Language, Charlie," Molly replied, pursing her lips. "And he's been working almost six days a week since Lucius Malfoy gave him that big raise and this new title."

She sniffed, clearly trying to hide her annoyance at this.

"Anyways, he was called in early this morning and he wasn't able to get breakfast, so I'm bringing him some."

Leolin and Ginny traded a look. They both knew this was Lucius's way of trying to tie Arthur up in enough red tape that he wouldn't be a threat.

"Draco promised he'd do what he could about it," Leolin muttered as Molly kissed each of them goodbye.

Ginny nodded, accepting a soft peck from her mum.

"Good to have you, Leolin," Molly said, kissing her just as affectionately as she had the others. Leolin felt a warmth bloom in her chest.

"Alright, I'm off," Molly said at last, bustling over to the kitchen fire with a heaping plate balanced on one hand. "I will see you lot this afternoon. I have some errands to run in Diagon Alley. If you go down to the pub later, _please _behave yourselves. Also, if your brother Percy does owl or floo, tell him your _very _sorry and ask if he and Marilyn would like to come to dinner tomorrow night. Bill and Fleur are coming over."

"We'll put Fred and Georgie in charge of that task," Charlie said, smirking.

Molly shook her head resignedly, throwing some powder into the floo and disappearing.

"Well," Leolin said, trying to break the tension. "Draco will be happy to know he's been the topic of such fervent conversation this morning," she said, and she and Ginny traded looks then laughed. "I'll just leave out the part where we all laughed at him."

"I want my laughter to stay!" Fred said.

"Mine too!" George echoed. "We best watch ourselves though, Freddie. He might transfigure us into chairs and smash us to bits."

"Good thinking, Georgie my dear," he muttered out the side of his mouth like it was a secret. "We've changed our minds, Leolin," he announced. "You may omit our laughter after all."

"Draco will be pleased _not_ to hear it," Leolin said.

"This is admittedly weird," Charlie pointed out. "Sitting around the breakfast table talking about Malfoy in a quasi-civil manner. I never thought I'd see the day, Weasleys."

"What can I say?" Leolin said in a fake smug voice. "I'm bringing the masses together."  
>Harry looked up at her for the first time. His gaze wasn't malicious, but neither was it overly jovial.<p>

"After, you know, making things catastrophically worse," she said sheepishly.

"You said it," Harry pointed out evenly, his eyes warm now. "Not us." He gave a small smile before pushing some beans onto his toast and taking a bite.

"I'll drink to that," she said boldly, looking around the table. "Let's all agree I was something of a—well, escalator. Also, that I _might _have torn the riff between Gryffindors and Slytherin wider than it's probably ever been."

"Here's to Leolin: troublemaker and general pot-stirrer," Ginny said, grinning at her best friend.

At this_ Harry _laughed, and after a moment Leolin raised her teacup to him.

"I'll drink to that," she said.

He nodded, touching his cup to hers. "So will I."

"Me three," Ginny said, leaning over the table to kiss Harry softly.

"Oh, alright," Ron huffed. "No need to get graphic."

"Well not to blow my own trumpet," Leolin said. "But I think the two of you together is evidence of my subsequent reclamation of glory."

"Exactly so," Ginny said, smiling at her boyfriend. Harry winked at her in return. "You're an interpersonal guru of peace."  
>"I do what I can," Leolin said, shaking her head in a comically self-important manner. "Now if only I could keep my mum from murdering my boyfriend…"<p>

"It's a process?" Ginny said dubiously.

"Or maybe I can convince Draco to change his identity and live as a muggle for the rest of his life?" Leolin countered.

"Also a viable option," Charlie pointed out. "I'm sure a rich pureblood like Malfoy would have no problem with that."

"Scratch the rich," Ginny said, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows.

Charlie looked confused, and Hermione shook her head.

"Haven't you been reading The Daily Prophet?" She asked.

"I didn't yesterday, no. Why?"

"Draco dissolved his trust and relinquished his title as heir."

Charlie looked at Leolin in admiration and disbelief. She nodded, giving a rueful smile. "For you?" He asked, incredulous.

She nodded. "In part," she admitted.

"Merlin, he really _must_ love you."

"I like to think so," she said meekly.

"No bloody way!" Ron said, smiling again.

"It's true, he's broke," Leolin said. "I've seen his bank account."

"And?" Ron pressed.  
>Leolin gave a coy smile.<p>

"Of course I can't say, but—" she paused. "Well, it's not 635 million anymore."

"He was worth _that_ much?" Charlie gawked.

Leolin raised her eyebrows.

"That's nothing. His trust was over a billion."

"A destitute Draco Malfoy?" Ron cut in. "I'm sorry, Leolin, but I think Christmas just came again."

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished.

"Uh-oh," Harry said, pointing his fork at Leolin. "Baton down the hatches. I can already see the jokes."

"I need a quill and ink," Ron said mirthfully. "I need to start getting these down on parchment."

"Well, you better hurry," Leolin laughed. "He said he and Blaise Zabini are working on something big, and he says he'll be rich and vain again in no time."

"Well, that sounds sinister," Charlie announced bluntly.

"I'm eighty-five percent sure it isn't," Leolin said, smiling at him. "And besides, I think I've said too much. I can't give away _all_ his secrets."

"Why not?" Ron pressed. "I still have so many questions."

"You'll have to ask him, then," she said coyly, and Ginny laughed.

"Is a cold day in Hell in the forecast?" Ginny commented dryly. "I hadn't noticed."

"Look," Leolin began. "All I'm saying is that I love you all and I love him, so maybe it's possible for you lot to, you know—"

"Love him?" Ron finished. "Over my dead body."

"I know you've never going to _love_ him," Leolin said. "I just mean that I hope in time you can accept him, for my sake if for nothing else. I know he's not really a _good _person, but I have to tell you after last night that he is definitely the _greatest _person I've ever known."

Hermione leaned over Ron to smile at her.

"That's very sweet," Hermione said kindly. "And if Draco is really willing to try, of course we will, too. Right, Ronald?"

She looked at Ron pointedly. Ron tried to avoid her gaze before finally looking up at her. She was the one person in the world he could never say no to.

"I guess," he grumbled, and she leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Ugh," Ginny squealed. "So _graphic_ Ron!"

They all laughed, and Hermione kissed Ron a second time before pulling away.

"Well," Charlie said. "I'm stuffed. Let's clean up this mess and play some quidditch.

They all agreed, and together they set to the task.

* * *

><p>Leolin's two weeks with the Weasley's seem to fly by, and before she knew it she, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Charlie were on their way to King's Cross. In all the time that Leolin had been at The Burrow, she'd only seen Arthur a handful of times, and he looked drawn and exhausted. He was still as jovial as ever with the children, but there were always dark circles under his eyes, and his dial on the Weasley's family clock was almost always pointed at 'Work'.<p>

This wracked Leolin with guilt, and she debated telling Ginny what Draco had told her, but she ultimately decided against it. Draco had told her that in confidence, and it could frustrate his plans with Lucius if this got out.

They were currently all squished into the Ford Anglia.

"Why do you get to drive?" Ron grumbled to Charlie. "If you three weren't here, we'd have a right side more room!"

"We're your keepers, Ronald," Fred said, turning from his spacious seat in the front to grin at his little brother. He and George had flipped for the front and Fred had won. "We've got to look after our little _bairns_," he continued, imitating a Welsh nanny.

"I can't believe you lot are leaving for Hogwarts and Mum's not going to be there to weep about it," Charlie said, parking the car.

"We'll just have to weep extra hard, then," George said. "Won't we, Freddie?"

"Absolutely," Fred replied.

"Oh my stars," Ginny muttered, groaning as Ron squished her getting out of the car. "Let's just get through the barrier and try to lose them on the platform."

Leolin and Ginny grabbed their trunks, nipping out of the cold into the sprawling station. They looked around to make sure no muggles were looking before casually sauntering through the barrier.

The scarlet steamer was already whistling on the other side, but the platform wasn't too crowded yet.

"Alright you lot," Charlie said as he followed them through. "I've got to say my goodbyes and run. I have to be back in Romania by tomorrow and I have loads to do before then."

He hugged Ginny and Hermione first, shaking Harry's hand and cuffing Ron's shoulder. Finally, he turned to Leolin.

"It was nice to see you and hang out a bit," he told her, extending her hand.

She glanced at it, and he laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, that was weirdly formal," he said, pulling her into a half hug.

She nodded and let go after a few seconds, smiling up at him. He returned the gesture before surveying the group more generally.

"Good luck this term, you lot. I feel obligated to say in Mum's absence to behave yourselves, but obviously what I mean by that is party as hard as you possibly can."

He looked at the twins.

"You two coming?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Wanna grab a pint?" George asked.

"It's ten a.m.," Charlie said.

All the more reason," Fred pointed out, and Charlie laughed, looking at Leolin again and shaking his head. His eyes then skimmed over his shoulder and he tilted his chin to indicate she look. "I think someone's looking for you," he said, smiling a last time before throwing an arm around Fred's neck and pulling him down so he could ruffle his younger brother's hair.

They all turned, and Leolin's face broke into a dazzling smile. Draco stood at the opposite end of the platform, the collar of his expensive coat turned up as he watched her amidst the throng of Weasleys. Leolin dropped her purse and abandoned her trunk, running across the expanse between them before leaping into his arms from a foot away. He caught her easily, his arms finding purchase around her thighs as he spun her. He tipped his head back to smile at her, and she threaded both hands into his stylish do before kissing him.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked as she ran her nails gently along the back of his head.

"I'll show you how much later," she said coyly, kissing him again.

He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Can't wait."

She kissed him a third time as he eased her down. There were a smattering of parents about, and most of them frowned at the display. Leolin didn't care, though. She wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her cheek on the fine cashmere of his coat. He smoothed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead before looking up to where the Weasley brood still stood. His face was neutral as he surveyed them, perhaps silently thanking them for taking Leolin in when she needed shelter. Leolin closed her eyes, warmed by his gloved hand around her shoulder and his heartbeats thrumming softly through his chest.

After a minute though, the Weasley sea parted to admit two more figures through the barrier, and Draco's eyes narrowed as he watched them, his diamond eyes alight. His hold on Leolin inadvertently tightened.  
>"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him, but he didn't return her gaze.<p>

After a second she looked up to see what he was looking at, and her arms fell from his waist. There on the other side of the platform were her father and mother. She surveyed them then turned her back, looking at Draco instead. He looked down at her this time, his eyes intense.

"Go over there," he said quietly.

"Are you mad? No way," she spit out.

"Leolin," he said sternly. "Go over there. For me."

She looked up at him again, standing on tip-toe and gripping his neck so she could kiss him soundly again.

"You've made your point," he said at last, looking darkly up at Leolin's father. "Now go."

She sucked her teethed as she wrinkled her nose, turning away from Draco and stuffing her hands in her pockets as she approached. Her breath puffed out in front of her, as if cutting a path to her parents. They came forward as well, and they met somewhere in the middle. Leolin stopped walking when she was about three feet away, forcing her ears away from her shoulders.

"Hi," she said simply, and her mother nodded.

"Hi," Ariadne replied, gazing at Leolin.

Leolin could see how pained her mother was, but she didn't say anything.

"Leolin," Ariadne began.

Leolin looked up expectantly, and Ariadne heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, her exhale producing a cloud of white mist. "Your father and I both are."

"So am I," Leolin admitted, looking at her father for the first time. "I shouldn't have acted that way. On the other hand—" she looked down at her feet. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."  
>"Perhaps," her father said at last, gazing down at her.<p>

"No perhaps," Leolin said more fiercely. "I know I acted like a total brat on Christmas and you can punish me for that, but if you can't admit that Draco didn't deserve that beat down and that you're truly horrified and ashamed by the way you let Cristian carry on, we really don't have anything more to say to each other."

"Leolin," Adrien said tightly. "He said 'fuck' in front of your grandmère and broke an antique chair."

"He said it about fourteen times less than I did, and I broke Cristian's _nose_," she pointed out.

"Yes, I know," he said tightly. "And believe me, we will be disciplining you for that, but—"

"But what?" she demanded.

"You're our daughter," Ariadne said gently.

Leolin shook her head and made to turn away.  
>"I am so disappointed in you two. I know Draco's not perfect and he has a lot of atoning to do with the family, but he's also a good person. He's the one that urged me to come over here and talk to you. I wasn't going to. Besides, how would you feel if someone's family treated me the way you treated him? You'd be devastated."<p>

"Your our child," Adrien said. "Draco is not."

"Oh, got it," Leolin said bitingly. "We're back to this."

"Leolin—" her mother implored, but Leolin shook her head in disgust.

"Honestly, it makes me _sick_ when I remember you two feel justified in punishing Draco for the one thing he absolutely can't control."

"Lai—"

"If people treated me the way you treated Draco about his parentage, I wouldn't have a friend in the goddamn world."

"Leolin—" her father warned.

"No, I want you two to listen._ Seriously_ listen. I love Draco and I know that he loves me too and _that's not easy for him_. No one has told him he was worthy of love since he was a child. I really want you to remember that. He's not perfect, but he is trying to be better for me. He's already become better for me. Give him a chance going forward you never gave him at Christmas."

Her parents traded a look before Adrien turned back to look at her.

"You really are a brilliant orator, Leolin," he said softly. "And you're right. We should have punished Cristian at dinner. But _you _should know your grandmère already has. She fixed his nose and immediately sent him home. She threatened if he didn't leave right away she'd floo his mother. Then she fixed that chair and said she was ashamed. My point is," he paused, looking at her. "You have people in your corner. _We_," he gestured to her mother, "are in your corner."

Leolin folded her arms across her chest, looking at both in turn.

"Then say it," she said quietly. "Because if you can't then none of what you just said really matters."

Ariadne bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. "You are right. Lucius Malfoy tore this family apart seventeen years ago and I," she looked down, ashamed. "I admit I thought that would feel like justice."

"That wasn't justice," Leolin sneered. "It was petty, cruel vengeance."

"I know," Ariadne said. "And I—I feel sick to my stomach that I let a child, _anyone's_ child, endure that kind of torture without interceding. I won't speak for your father, but you are right; I owe Draco an apology."

Leolin nodded then looked pointedly at her father.

"Yes," Adrien said at last, his eyes sad. "I said so many things to you the night you left that I regret, and I think I said them because you were right; I knew I'd acted terribly and I felt guilty."

Immediately, she flew into their embrace, and they each wrapped and arm around her.

"Oh Leolin," her mother cried. "I love you. I hate fighting with you."

"I know," Leolin breathed, taking in the smell of her father's cologne as she laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I love you guys, too. I always will."

The train whistled screamed, and they all looked up.

"Viennet," Adrien said, eying the train. "You should go."

Leolin nodded as he brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"Floo your stepmother, s'il vous plait. She is worried you hate her."

Leolin smiled at him as he stood back and let Ariadne hug her properly.

"Study hard, lapin," He mother said, brushing a kiss on Leolin's cheek, still holding Leolin's hand as she started away. "One more thing, Leolin," Ariadne said, looking at Adrien, who turned away a little. "I'm not sure how you two little geniuses managed to cheat that chastity charm—"

"Oh my stars," Leolin said, blushing as she looked away towards Draco stood talking to Blaise.

"No, listen," Ariadne said more adamantly as Leolin avoided her gaze. "As a teenage mother, I am obligated to say this to you. I can't _stop_ you from—being intimate—"

"Ugh, Mum!" Leolin whined, scrunching up her nose.

"I can't stop you because you're almost an adult and unfortunately I can't babysit your every move, but I need you to promise me right now that you are being _extremely _safe."

Leolin tried to avoid her gaze and her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Leolin?" she said as if Leolin was a petulant child.

"Merlin's shorts! We are!"

"You're on the potion?'

"Bleh! Yes! Now can we please stop talking about this?"

"Gladly," her father muttered, offering his arm to Ariadne.

"Give Draco our love," her mother quipped, and Leolin shook head good-naturedly.

"I don't want to shock him into renal failure," she said. "So I'll just tell him you say hello."

"Good enough," he father said, and they both gave her a last smile before starting away.

When they were gone, Leolin turned back and rejoined Draco, pressing her body into his as she kissed him again.

"Better?" he asked.

"My mum literally said 'give Draco our love'. Hey Blaise."

"Hey," Blaise replied distractedly, looking over her shoulder.

Ginny was approaching with Leolin's purse.

"Bloody Hell," Draco murmured. "Pull it together, mate."

His arm also tightened possessively around Leolin. Leolin rolled her eyes and pushed his arms off of her, laughing but exasperated as he grabbed her again every time she managed to pry a hand off. They were still tussling when Ginny approached and Leolin gave a final laugh as she put her back to him and he simply wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Merlin," she giggled, finally freeing herself. "Stop it!"

"I grabbed your bag," Ginny said, smiling as if Draco wasn't there.

"Thanks Gin," Leolin said, ignoring Draco now and taking her purse. "What compartment are you gonna be in? I'll come by for a bit."

"Four," Ginny said, smiling at Leolin and completely ignoring Blaise and Draco as they traded a look.

"Perfect," Leolin said, still looking at Ginny as she drove the heel of her boot into Draco's toe box.

"Fuck!" He snapped quietly before scowling and finally acknowledging Ginny.

"Weasley," Draco said simply, looking imperiously down at her.

Leolin gave him a withering look, which he returned with a smug smile.

"Malfoy," Ginny sniffed.

They spoke in neutral tones, but it was clear that neither was particularly glad to see the other.

Blaise looked between two of them before turning his attention to Ginny.

"Weasley," he said expectantly, jade eyes glittering as he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Zabini," she sneered.

He parted full lips to say more, but he was drawn back by Draco's voice, warning them of Harry's approach.

"Potter."

He was looking over Ginny's shoulder, slinging an arm around Leolin insistently.

"Oh get off," she said, annoyed. "Gin, we'll catch up later," Leolin promised and Ginny smiled, Draco seemingly forgotten.

"Definitely," she agreed, and Draco's hand slipped off Leolin's stomach as the two shared one last hug.

"Weasley," Draco repeated in salutation.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley," Blaise echoed.

"Zabini," she spat.

By now Harry was nearly on them from the other direction. To his credit Draco said nothing, though the look they shared was downright nasty. Draco took Leolin's hand and firmly pulled her behind him and towards the train.

When they'd found a compartment big enough to accommodate their large group, Draco held the door for Leolin and she breezed past without sparing him a glance.

"Here," she said flippantly, handing her his purse. "Will you put this up for me?"

It was easy for Draco to reach, but Leolin had to get up on the seat if she wanted to do it.

Draco held his hands up. "I'm not your valet," he joked, trying to get her to look at him.

Leolin gave an annoyed huff and stepped on her seat, throwing the bag then slumped down in her seat and glaring out the window.

Draco watched her brood for several seconds then laughed.

"Why do I get the odd, largely unwarranted feeling you are mad at me?" He drawled at last.

"It's not unwarranted."

She hadn't turned from the window.

"Ah I see," he said as Adrien and Pansy entered and sat down. "Care to share with the class?"

"You could have been a lot nicer to Ginny," she said, finally turning to look at him.

"She could have been a lot nicer to me," He pointed out evenly.

Pansy made to interrupt them, but Adrien raised his eyebrows at her, smirking and putting a finger to his lips so they could listen instead.

"I'm your boyfriend; doesn't that count for anything?"

"She was here first, Draco," She snapped. "And you might be my boyfriend, but she is the love of my life."

At this, Blaise looked up from a notebook he'd been pouring over.

"Speaking of Weasley, is she really dating Potter now? That seems a terrible waste of sexiness."

"Blaise," Leolin snapped, "If you were even half the guy Harry was, you'd still be a right side better off then you are."

Blaise sneered and went back to his notebook.

"Alright!" Adrien said, laughing. "Someone's a bit snippy today."

Leolin gave him such a glare that he fell silent just as the door slid open to admit Gracie. She smiled at all of them and Leolin rolled her eyes. Gracie made a show of skirting around Pansy and Adrien and settling down next to Blaise. He didn't look up, but neither did he pull away, as was expected. In fact, seeming to finish whatever page or thought he'd been on, he actually glanced at her, and when Gracie tipped her head back and leaned in, he shocked everyone by closing the distance and lazily kissing her. She returned it fully, no doubt relishing in the attention.

"Oh Merlin," Leolin growled, folding her arms across her chest and looking out the window again.

"Hmm," Pansy commented dryly. "And when did this start?"

Gracie gave a triumphant smile.

"New Years."

"Precious," Adrien faked cooed, and Blaise smirked at him.

Leolin had no doubt they were all thinking back to the discussion they'd had before Christmas about Gracie's sexual prowess. Luckily for him, Draco didn't seem to be listening. When Leolin glanced back at him he was watching her, waiting for her attention again.

"Babe—" He started, but she only turned back to the window, making him swear.

"This is what you get," Adrien said, "for dating a French girl."

"Shove off," Draco warned, trying and failing to win credit from Leolin. She simply continued to pout, and finally the rest of the group grew bored with her and went about a new route of conversation.

After about ten minutes of her stony silence, Draco leaned into her again, pushing back her dark hair and kissing her pulse point after she'd denied him her lips. She shrugged him off in irritation but he remained firm in his resolve.

"Lai, don't be mad at me," He murmured, a long, elegant finger stroking her neck. "I'm sorry. I will be nicer to Weasley from now on. Happy?"

She wasn't to be deterred, though.

"I'll be happy once you actually _do_ it, Draco, instead of just saying you will."

"Good enough," he smiled, leaning in only to be denied again. "What is it the muggles say? 'Cutting your nose just to hack your face off'?"

She tried not to smile at this but it was impossible. Draco talking about muggle things was so absurd that it always amused her.

"Hmm," He purred, "there's my good girl."

"You're an arrogant prat," she said, though there was no malice in it.

He smiled imperiously.

"No, I'm _your _arrogant prat. Now give me a kiss."

Her smile faltered a little and she wrinkled her nose before turning back to the window.

"We aren't going to be Blaise and Gracie."

"You owe me one, then."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will."

They said nothing more, but she seemed to relax a bit in her seat, and her hand went to the key at her neck. She almost never took it off, one because it was beautiful and two because she was sure pleased Draco.

"That's pretty," Gracie said, indicating with her eyes. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't know Grace," Pansy said, talking slowly as if she were a stupid. "Where _did _she get it?"

"It's nice," Blaise said, addressing Draco and ignoring Leolin. "really nice."

"I wonder what else she got," Adrien said, raising his eyebrows at Leolin.

"Don't be a jealous whore, Pucey," Draco said. "Someday you'll have someone to buy you lingerie, too."

Adrien rolled his eyes and the group fell into a comfortable silence. Draco touched his head gently to Leolin's and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Adrien's right. Do you realize we haven't been together since Christmas Eve?"

"Ugh," she said, looking at him saucily and dropping her voice to a whisper. "Don't remind me. When we get back to Hogwarts, I'm going to rip—"

Blaise was clearly annoyed by their banter, and he unceremoniously tossed the notebook he was working on into Draco's lap before pulling out a second. Draco gave him a scowl before relinquishing his hold on Leolin and opened the notebook and looked down at it.

"Is this your get-rich-quick scheme? Let me see!"

She didn't wait for a reply, yanking it smoothly from his fingers and flipping it open. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find, but the contents were actually quite boring. The pages were filled by intricate arithmancy sequences and complicated potions, the script alternating between Draco's in navy ink and Blaise's in glistening black.

Draco looked over her shoulder and smirked as she leafed through.

"What were you expecting?" he breathed in her ear. "A flowchart of world domination?"

"Not a flowchart," she said, slightly disappointed. "What _is _all this?" She asked, turning page after page and running her fingers over them in mild amazement.

He pulled back and smiled.

"Give me my kiss and I'll tell you."

She groaned and tossed the notebook onto Draco's lap.

"Don't start that again."

"D you want to know or not?"

"You're a bully," She said, turning her head away.

"No, I'm a negotiator," He breathed, his hand ghosting over her thigh. " And I'm disappointed in you, Escalator! You never give up this easy!"

She laughed, turning back to him.

"Please don't actually start calling me that!"

He raised his eyebrows and he cupped her neck to pull her towards him, pushing her lips open with his so he could give her a proper kiss. This wasn't what she expected, but he was such an expert she gave into it, loving the feeling of his soft mouth as he kissed the right corner of her mouth then the left, her top lip then her bottom. Finally, she pulled away, and the candid want in his eyes made her blush. She pushed him back a little and put a hand over her swollen lips, hoping it might also hide the colour that had risen in her cheeks.

"It must be one hell of a secret."

"It is," He said simply, raising his eyebrows and smirking before rummaging in his bag for quill and ink.

"Well?" She demanded hotly.

"I'll tell you when I've finished it."

"You fucking cheat!" she laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that. I never specified _when_ I'd tell you," He pointed out.

"Then you stole that kiss," She huffed, which made him laugh.

"No I didn't," He said, leaning in again and threatening to steal another. "You owed me one, remember?"

"So you decided," She snapped, not sure if they were flirting or fighting.

"Let's not argue, Escalator," He said, and when she opened her mouth to argue he covered her lips with his again. "I've got to find a way to shorten that," he murmured against her lips, applying pressure again. "Callie, maybe. Or Cal."

She pretended to pout, but he gave his most charming, arrogant smile, and she felt something pleasant pool in her stomach and grow warm.

"So when can I expect this mystery…product?" She guessed, and he nodded to indicate it was, in fact, a product. "…to hit the market?"

He shrugged and he and Blaise looked at each other. Blaise was clearly annoyed Draco was discussing their super secret science project with Leolin.

"I'm not quite sure," he said. "It's going to be at least a year. Probably more like two."

She smiled. "What are you going to do about money until then? Start waiting tables on the side?"

He laughed heartily.

"I can't imagine anything more pedestrian," he said, and she raised her eyebrows to indicate he hadn't answered her question.

"Merlin, are you suspicious," he said, laughing at her. "It's nothing illegal, I swear. My barrister called over New Years and said he'd found a small pocket of galleons my grandfather gifted me. My father can't touch it.

"How much?" She asked, and he laughed and licked his lips before looking into his lap. Finally he looked back at her.

"72."  
>"Thousand?"<p>

He laughed again.

"72 million."

"Oh, come on!" she laughed, punching his arm. "You're bloody rich again!"

He bubbled his lips, making a silly face that made her smile.

"That's only eleven percent of the cash I had a month ago," he pointed out. "And .06 percent of my trust."

"And yet tens of millions more than regular people would see in several lifetimes."

He shrugged. "What can I say? Being a Malfoy does have _some_ perks. Besides, it's not actually that much. Like forty percent is going to our…_product_. Maybe fifty."

"So it's an expensive endeavour," She said. "I'm filing that away."

"Do what you feel," He said, putting his glasses on. "I'm not saying anymore."

He gave another handsome smile as she settled against him.

"That a girl," He breathed, and he brushed a kiss on her temple before going back to his work.

The rest of the ride past mostly in silence, and the hum and the sway of the train and Draco's warmth next to her allowed Leolin to fall asleep. She could have happily continued too, if it had not been for Draco shaking her awake. In her sleep she'd shifted to lean against the window instead, and turning back she found that Draco was already is his dress shirt and jumper, his green tie around his neck.

"We're thirty minutes out; you should probably change."

She gave a noise of compliance and stood to stretch, brushing a hand across his chest as she passed. She was about halfway down the corridor when the train gave a lurch, pitching her into someone else and knocking the glasses right off their face. As Leolin bent to retrieve them, she recognized their modest design. She blushed. Even though she'd spend two weeks with Harry at The Burrow, it felt awkward now that they were back in school. Leolin imagined how annoyed Draco would be if he saw them talking, but she buried that thought and tried to smile instead.

"Oh, hi," she said, trying to be casual. "Sorry about that! I'm really clumsy."

He gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his neck so he'd have something to do. "Me too. Though, it wasn't really anyone's fault. The train just sort of, you know—" he paused awkwardly.

"—lurched," she finished. "Totally. No one's fault."

"Oh, here," she said, offering him his glasses. "Sorry, don't know why I'm hanging on to these like a idiot.

Harry took them.

"Yeah, great, thanks," he said, putting them on. "Brilliant."

She nodded before biting her lip. They were listing severely to the right.

"Hang on," she began, reaching to take them off his face before recoiling. "I…sorry. Uh, may I?"

"Yeah, no, absolutely, thanks," he puttered, and she carefully slid them off his face, muttering a quick _occulus reparo_ and handing them back.

He put them on again and this time they were straight.

"Better?" she asked.

"Loads better," He confirmed, "thanks so much."

"Yeah, no, sure! I mean, you know, anytime."

An awkward moment passed, both not wanting to meet the other's eye.

"Right!" she said at last, smiling cheerily. "I should…" she gestured to the clothes in her arms.

"Right," he said, grateful she'd found an excuse to leave "Me too."

She frowned quizzically at the uniform he was already wearing and he blushed.

"I mean, I've just go to, you know, go."

"Right," she echoed, biting her lip. "Well, see you round!"

"Absolutely!" he said to quickly, awkwardly patting her on the shoulder before hurrying away.

She watched him until he was back in his compartment before heading back to the toilets to change.

When she finally got back to her own car Draco spoke, though he was still immersed in his notebook.

"Merlin, were you building a fort in there?"

"Oh!" she said breathily. "I just ran into someone."

"Who?"

"Harry!" She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He cracked his neck in obvious irritation. He'd never admitted as much, but Leolin suspected the fact she still called Harry by his first name bothered Draco.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. He was very civil. We're—we're friends again. It's, you know, nice. Friendly."

"I bet."

"Ease up, Drake. It's not like he tried to ravish me in an empty car."

"He better not have."

"I would tell you how irrational you're being, but I just get tired of hearing myself say it."

"Don't get cute. I have to protect my investments."

"Oh you can't be—"

Leolin started, but when she looked up she realized Draco was laughing. She scowled at him and tried to scoot by but he pulled her into his lap as if she weighed nothing.

"Hey," He began, getting her attention. "I love you."

It made her heart beat faster because he hadn't said it since Christmas night in the Weasley's back garden.

She didn't repeat the sentiment, just threaded the fingers of her right hand through his silky hair. He leant up and she didn't disappoint, dropping her lips to his as his hand found her arse and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Ugh," Adrien said, having just re-entered the cabin. "Give it a fucking rest, will you?"

Leolin slid off Draco's lap and he winked at Adrien, earning a foul gesture in return.

"What'd I miss?" Pansy said as she came in and flopped down a minute or two later, not bothering to fix her skirt when it rode up to reveal a bit of creamy thigh.

"Nothing interesting," Adrien said, arranging his tie via his reflection in the window

"Jealous whore," Leolin stage-whispered to Draco, making him laugh.

"Hey Adrien," Pansy said, pulling out an emery board and starting on her nails. "Where have Blaise and Gracie gone?"

Adrien huffed. "I don't fucking know! What am I, a bloody tracking charm?"

"I think a simply 'no' would have done the job," Pansy said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"What'd I miss?" Gracie said, stepping in a moment later.

"Merlin!" Adrien burst out! "Nothing!"

Adrien pushed past her and she raised her eyebrows, at which point Leolin and Draco burst out laughing.

"Honestly, someone needs to just take one for the team and sleep with Adrien," Pansy said after he was gone. "He's been in a foul mood since he and Eleanor Riley stopped shagging, and that was ages ago."

"I agree," Leolin said. "Any volunteers?"

"Volunteers for what?"

The door of the compartment was once again open and Astoria was sticking her pretty head in.

Pansy and Leolin only smirked at each other so Astoria repeated the question.

"We'll get back to you," Gracie said slyly, "but we could really use your help."

Astoria looked confused but brushed it off.

"Right, whatever. Draco, we have a prefects meeting. Are you coming?"

He groaned. "Is it mandatory?"

"You're head boy," she pointed out. "You tell me."

"Right," He said, putting notebook and quill away. "Be right there."

He turned to Leolin, giving her a peck.

"Try not to get ravished in the corridor before I get back."

"Better keep her away from Adrien, then," Gracie said, and sound of the girl's laughter trailed after Draco as he left the compartment

A/N: Again, this chapter just got WAY too long, so I split it. This is 90% new material. Also, the anonymous person flaming. It's fine to flame, but don't slut shame my characters or me. That's bullshit.


	19. Chapter 18: Spinning Madly On

**Chapter 18: Spinning Madly On**

The next three weeks seemed a hectic, stressful, largely-homologous blur to Leolin. Slytherin played Hufflepuff for the first match of the second half of the season on the first weekend in February, so Draco had re-instated practice immediately upon the team's return, insisting on two-a-days despite the downright Baltic temperatures typical of Scottish dawn. Professors had also seemed to racket up the workload, insisting that N.E.W.T exams were only a short year away and they'd been far too lenient with work allocation in the fall. Much to Peakes' chagrin, Leolin and Ginny were reunited in Transfiguration, which at least made things in that class easier. Leolin and Ginny spend as much time as possible together, though these days that mostly meant simply sitting at the same table in the library when studying.

As a result of all this, Leolin hardly got a chance to spend time with Draco. As he'd promised, they'd established a more normal routine and hardly fought, though in reality that was merely a consequence of their busy schedules. They only ever saw each other in one of two places: on the pitch and in the bedroom. On the pitch they were all business, and they each occupied their own role in easy relation to the other. In the bedroom things continued to be hotter than ever, and they usually couldn't tolerate more than five minutes of small talk about their days before shagging furiously and falling asleep in each other's arms.

The morning of the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match, Draco's alarm went off at five a.m., and Leolin merely groaned as he grabbed his wand with eyes still shut and stopped the noise with a flick. She rolled to the other side of the bed, clinging to sleep.

"Cal," he murmured sleepily, nudging her bare back insistently, his eyes still closed. "We have to get up."

"It's but so early," she moaned.

"Callie," he muttered again, pushing her even as he slung an arm over his own eyes. "It's five already."

He heaved himself into a sitting position, and she felt the shift as he stood up entirely.

"Babe, it's gameday."

She groaned because he was right, and because his stupid "escalator" nickname had stuck. At first he began saying it to tease her, but after a few weeks it started to stick, and it quickly became an affectionate joke between them.

"Lefevre!" he repeated exasperatedly as she flopped into a pancake position on the mattress in his absence. "Get up!"

"Why so early?" She moaned as he pulled the blankets off her. "We don't have to be at breakfast until seven. Come back to bed."

"We both need to shower, though," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not showering right now," she said. "I'll have to shower after the match today anyways."

"Yes," he said, sinking back down on the bed and kissing her stomach. "But I was thinking we could shower _together_."

Her eyes opened for the first time, and he sank back down to the mattress, resting his chin on her belly. She licked her lips.

"Mhmm," she said in reply, arching her back as he kissed his way up her sternum. "You've convinced me," she smirked, and he yanked her up, her legs locking around his hips as they kissed.

"Good morning," he said at last, raising his eyebrows at her.

"It will be," she said, letting him put her down and slipping into her silky robe before grabbing her fresh quidditch kit, minus the robe, which was already waiting for her in the Slytherin locker room.

He threw on a pair of boxers and grabbed his gear as well, pulling her towards the boys' side showers. They were naked again before the door had even shut, and Draco turned on the water and urged her under the stream, pushing his hands into her hair as his tongue laved her already wet skin. They took their time, building slowly towards penetration itself. No one was up yet, so Leolin made no secret of her appreciation of Draco and his skill set. When she finally sank down onto his lap, she gave a groan of pleasure and kissed him fiercely.

"Cal?" he breathed, his hands running up and down her bare back as she swirled up and down against him.

"Mhmm?" she said in reply, her breathing laboured.

"Tell me you love me."

She gave a laugh, but he pulled her forward a bit and the noise melted into a moan.

"You know I do," she said in response, kissing him again.

She was close, so close, and it made it hard to concentrate on anything else. She tipped her head back and used his shoulders for leverage as she leaned away from him. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

"I know," he breathed against her throat, his thrusts deep. "But I still want you to say it."

"I love you," she said, fighting off the powerful orgasm that was threatening to engulf her. "I'll always love you."

He pushed on the small of her back so her chest was crushed against him, and she groaned loudly as he pulled her undone. He was admittedly only ten or fifteen strokes behind her, and he moaned her name as she collapsed against him.

After it was over they got dressed and grabbed their brooms, still smiling at each other as they headed for the great hall. Naturally, there was no one there save for the small Slytherin squad, and Blaise frowned as he watched them approach.

"What is that face?" Leolin asked as she moved to sit next to Leon and across from Draco.

"I went into the bathroom needing to brush my teeth and left needing therapy. Seriously! Isn't there _anywhere_ else you can go? Draco's room, maybe?"

Leolin just laughed and Draco winked at her, which only made Blaise more annoyed.

He likely had more to say on the subject, but Adrien just arrived, and he sneer disgustedly at them.

"You know we can hear _everything_, right? Bloody everything. I'm going to have post-traumatic stress."

Leolin bit back a laugh.

"You could hear us from the dorm?"

"Loud and clear," Blaise muttered angrily. "Honestly, woman, for such a small frame, you must have a seriously big set of lungs."

"Oh _Draco_," Adrien mimicked in Leolin's accent, and Leolin punched him, making him scowl.

"I didn't hear a thing," Liam said. "I think I slept right through it."

"That's only because you snore so loud," Leon said, rubbing his eyes. "Though admittedly it's no louder than Lefevre screams of ecstasy. Yeah, that's right, I can hear you all the way in the sixth years' dorm."

"Shut up, all of you!" Leolin said, jabbing Leon's hand with a fork. "And butt out."

"Would that I could," Blaise muttered.

"Draco," Leolin said, laughing. "Are you going to defend me or what?"

Draco wasn't listening, though.

"Where's Bird?" He snapped. "He was due here ten minutes ago."

Adrien shrugged.

"Maybe he overslept."

"What do you mean, overslept? We have a fucking match in two hours. There is no 'oversleep' today."

"There he is," Liam said, and they all watched as a miserable-looking Ieuan trudged wearily to the table.

"Oy, mate, what the fuck?" Draco demanded. "You're late."

The temperature in the room seemed to plummet as Draco's diamond eyes fell on Bird again.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He snapped.

Ieuan slumped down next to Leolin and started loading his plate, not looking at Draco. Leolin felt the warmth she'd been harbouring for Draco all morning ebbing as he glared coldly at Ieuan.

"Are you fucking deaf, Bird? Answer me!"

Bird took a moment, then looked up and sighed, running a hand through hair that clearly hadn't been washed in a couple of days.

"I'm sorry Draco; I was up late last night."

Draco's face went from mad to furious and Leolin could tell why, having smelled the same thing Draco probably had. He leaned across the table and gripped Bird by the shirt, pulling Ieuan into his own plate of eggs.

"Have you been _drinking_?"

The table was deadly quiet and Bird jerked Draco's hand off so he could sit back.

"I'm not drunk," He said irritably, brushing scrambled eggs off his green kit. "I just haven't showered in a while."

Liam snorted into his pumpkin juice at this, earning himself a wickedly dark look from Draco.

"You better not be," Draco snapped at Bird, and the table was silent as Draco glowered at his plate. Finally, he let his fork clatter from his hand as he stood.

"We're done here. Everybody up, let's go."  
>Everyone glanced around at the half-finished plates of their teammates, but no one dared resist Draco when he was in a mood, so they all quietly put down their cutlery as well. Ieuan gave his own breakfast, of which he'd only been able to eat a bite or two, a sad glance, then sighed and got up with the rest of his teammates, giving his red-rimmed eyes another rub and trudging behind Leon, broom slung over his shoulders.<p>

The walk to the pitch was a quiet, somber one, and Draco kept a cold eye on Bird, ostracizing him by daring the others to address or comfort him. As suspected, no one did dare, and Bird remained ignored throughout stretches and warm-up. He bore it as bravely as he could though, and Leolin respected him for that. Draco's mood continued to be foul, and this in turn put a damper on the rest of the team. Instead of the usual pre-game banter, the waiting room was silent, and Leolin felt the key turning and the tension in her own body elevating, causing a painful twinge between her shoulders. Finally, they heard Kai Morris take his seat to raucous applause, and Draco called them in. Despite previous uneasiness, everyone linked arms and bowed heads in unison.

"Alright boys," He began, his voice stern, "nothing much to be said, other than we are more than prepared to win this today. Let's get this done quickly and efficiently. No mistakes."

There were murmurs of agreement, and Draco's eyes went to Ieuan, whose head was bent.

"Fuck up today and answer to me."

Everyone but Bird and Leolin nodded. Leolin just squeezed a handful of Ieaun's kit in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Slytherin on three," Draco finished and his loyal soldiers, even Bird, echoed him.

By this time Kai Morris was announcing the Hufflepuff team and the Slytherin mounted and prepared for their initial lap. Draco headed towards his place at the front of the triangle, but Leolin grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tugged gently.

"Hey, good luck today," She said, tipping her head back to receive a kiss from him. He obliged, and before he could straighten again she grabbed his collar to speak quietly in his ear.

"Go easy on Bird, Drake; he's obviously having a rough day."

He jerked away and gave her an ugly look, one that unfortunately she was not unfamiliar with.

"Don't tell me how to captain," He hissed, grabbing his broom and sneering at her. He leaned down so they were nose to nose. "And don't use me like that again." He shoved past her and she scowled, taking her place just as Kai's voice began announcing them.

"And now, the undefeated Slytherin team, captained of course by seventh year Draco Malfoy, playing forward chaser. Flanking Malfoy are as always sixth year Adrien Pucey and seventh year Blaise Zabini. Beating today will be the Faulkners, seventh year Liam and…well I hesitate to use the term 'little', so…younger brother, Leon. Is it really possible that kid's only fifteen? Merlin's beard, he looks more like thirty. Finally is Leolin Lefevre, the sixth year keeper who's also girlfriend of captain Draco Malfoy. Glad those two finally sorted out their shi—AND of course bringing up the rear is fourth year phenom Ieuan Bird, who had done an excellent job seeking this season, even beating out Lefevre's _former_ boyfriend Harry Potter for the snitch back in October. Alright, the Slytherin team is in position now and Malfoy's shaking hands with Hufflepuff captain Dom Godfrey, they too are now in the air and quaffle's up—is there a question of who's going to come up with it? Not really. Draco Malfoy's got it and he's tearing down the pitch, doesn't even need Pucey or Zabini as he closes in on keeper Morely Peters. Peters looks terrified, as he should. Malfoy has no problem finding the left hoop, 10-0 Slytherin."

There was an uproar from the green section of stands, but Draco ignored it, turning instead to tear back down the pitch, one eye on Bird, who looked steadier now on the broom than he had in the locker room earlier. Seemingly satisfied Draco turned back to the game, Bird utterly forgotten again.

"Well I must say, Draco Malfoy certainly shown us one hell of a game strategy this morning. What a team he's put together, and my god how well they've been organized! After only thirty nine minutes of play, the score stands at 110-20 Slytherin. I mean that is—hold on! Looks like Bird's seen the snitch! Off like a shot, but Godfrey closing in pretty quick. How the hell—yeah okay I mean heck—can Bird see in all this fog? Can he even see? Seems like he might have lost the snitch folks, or maybe he's trying to fake Godfrey out. Nope he's found it again, but now he and Godfrey are neck and neck, and they are both coming in fast. Have to say, Bird's a much better flier, so Godfrey better have something up his sleeve. Hang on, what's he doing? It looks like he's trying to talk to Bird, maybe psyche him out—AND IT WORKED! Godfrey's got the snitch after Bird took his eye off of it. Bad move, Birdie! Hufflepuff wins 170-110, in a first loss of the year for Slytherin. Captain Draco Malfoy is appealing to Hooch but it's no good, no rules against talking to other players. Oh Malfoy must be livid!"

Down on the ground, Madam Hooch was waving a finger at Draco as he spit and hissed at a smug Dom Godfrey, who still held the snitch.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, for unsportsmanlike conduct."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Liam stepped in front of him, forcing him to retreat. Leolin watched from her broom as Draco threw a tantrum, and she rolled her eyes and flew to the locker rooms instead. So much for their afternoon together. She decided she ought to shower and change as quick as possible. If she could beat Draco back to the room, she could get what she needed for the party and get ready in her own dorm with the girls. Hopefully by then he would be calm enough to be pleasant, though she somehow doubted it. She sighed as she entered and put down her broom, wishing as she often did that hers was a boyfriend who solved problems, instead of just causing them all the time.

One of the perks (one of the only perks, really) of being the sole female on the team was that Leolin had a whole locker room to herself. She was sure that the boy's side was by now filled with profanity and vulgar insults about the Hufflepuff team and their girlfriends, and she wasn't in the mood for pettiness. As she set down her broom and pulled off her shirt, she hoped that Bird had been smart enough to clear out before Draco got there. She'd seen firsthand how wicked Draco's temper could get, and she knew poor Bird was in no state to take on Draco in a fistfight, or worse, a duel. Maybe she ought to try and find Draco, she mused as she undid her boots and trousers and padded to the showers in a bra and knickers. No, she decided. Bird was a big boy. He could take care of—

"Bird!" She cried in surprise, covering her chest with her arms as she came face to face with the object of her thoughts.

Ieuan's head snapped up from where he'd been it cradling between his knees, his eyes red and puffy and still streaming tears.

"Merlin! I'm s-s-s-sorry Leolin," He stammered, taking in her state of undress and blushing under his blotchiness. "I totally forgot you'd be in here! I just needed somewhere—" His voice cracked and broke off, and he buried his head back in his arms, soft sobs quietly out.

Leolin gave a concerned frown and approached slowly, sinking down next to Bird and looping both arms around one of his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Here," she said, turning on the tap so the warm water streamed over them. "My mum used to do that for me when I cried."

He seemed comforted by this, and Leolin gently stroked his forearm before taking his hand.

"What's going on, Ieuan?"

He gave a shuddering sigh. "I'm s-s-s-orry," He said, trying to steady his voice. "You probably think I'm s-s-s-uch a wimp."  
>"I don't," She said soothingly. "Not at all."<br>"I bet Draco never c-c-c-ries like this."

Leolin squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about Draco. Just tell me what's wrong."

Ieaun gave another sigh then used his free hand to wipe his eyes.

"Penelope broke up with me," He began and Leolin tried to hide her surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

She could hear more tears clawing up his throat.

"That's not why I'm—I wouldn't c-c-c-cry over a girl." He confirmed. "She was cheating on me with Dom Godfrey. I caught them the other night. I guess it was going on for awhile."

"That's terrible, Ieuan."  
>"It's not that. It's—I really liked her, and I—I told her things. Things about my family. About my father. And she told Godfrey."<p>

Ieuan's father had been a prominent ministry official in the Auror office, but he'd died over the summer in a hunting accident.

"What about your family?" Leolin asked quietly. Ieuan spared a glance at her, obviously trying to decide if he could trust her. His lip trembled as they made eye contact, and he looked down in time for the tears that had been welling in his hazel eyes to falls onto his knees.

"My dad didn't die in a hunting accident," He said. "He committed suicide, after my mum found out he was sleeping with Cornelius Fudge."

"Your dad was…_gay?_" She whispered incredulously. "I'm sorry, I…I had no idea."  
>He shrugged.<p>

"No one did. My mum only told me because I'm the oldest. I think she just couldn't bear having to keep that big of a secret all to herself."

He paused to sniffle then wipe his eyes. "She asked me not to tell anyone, because it would ruin my father's reputations and humiliate her. And…I told Penelope. I thought I could t-t-trust her!"

"Maybe you could. What makes you think she told Dom?"

"Because he brought it up today on the pitch. That's what he said to me, when we were in the dive; he asked me if I'd ever been touched by my fairy Dad."

He started to cry again in earnest and Leolin nestled up to him as close as she could.

"W-w-what am I going to do if he tells everyone?" He asked in misery. "My mum will be d-d-d-devastated."  
>"He won't," She assured him, and he nodded. "I'll have Draco rip his lungs out if he tries."<p>

"Th-th-thanks," he said, still shuddering.

They were quiet for a minute of two, during which time he seemed to calm down.

"Thank you," He said quietly.

"It's nothing," She assured him in a soft voice.

"No really, thanks," He said again, and they were quiet once more.

That was, until they heard the echo of Draco's voice calling for Leolin from the far end of the locker room. Leolin and Bird both leapt up just as a shirtless Draco rounded the corner, sneering as his eyes fell on them.

"What the fuck is this?" He snapped, noting at once Bird's bleary look and Leolin's discarded clothes on the floor. Leolin hastily reached up to turn off the tap, but she already knew what it must have looked like.

"Seriously," Draco repeated. "What the _fuck_ is this? You lose me my first quidditch match in two years, and then you have the _couilles _to come in the girls' room and snivel to mywet, half-naked girlfriend?"

Draco advanced quickly on Bird, seizing him by the front of his sodden robes and giving him a shake.

"Huh, Bird? Is that how you want to play it?"  
>"It's not like that!" Bird whimpered, tears welling up again. "We weren't—"<p>

Leolin asserted herself between Draco and Ieuan, forcing the former to release his grip on the latter.

"Let it go, Drake," She said tiredly. "You don't know what he's been through."

"I'll deal with you in a minute!" Draco hissed, giving her a nasty sneer before looking at Bird again.

Bird was still standing frozen with wide eyes fixed on Draco, and Leolin turned to look at him.

"Oh go on, Bird!" She said, her voice harsher then she'd meant for it to be. "Get out of here."

He nodded fearfully, trying to ignore Draco as he sneered.

"Are you going to let Leolin fight your battles for you, Bird?" Draco asked his retreating back as he scurried away "You're fucking pathetic!"

When Bird had finally disappeared from sight, Draco wheeled on Leolin.

"And what's your story?" He demanded, watching in anger as she rang out her hair.

"Draco," She began tiredly, picking up her broom. "Don't."

"What?" He demanded again, pushing her up against the lockers and making her scowl. The lockers were slimy against her wet skin. "Bird comes in here and does his weepy bitch act and suddenly you're wet for him?"

He made brush a hand between her legs and—WHAM.

Leolin had drawn her hand back and slapped Draco with everything she had.

"How dare you!" She seethed, noting with grim satisfaction as the handprint on his face turned an angry red. She'd put a lot of force behind it and she was sure it had hurt a great deal, though he'd quickly recovered and still had her trapped.

"I can't believe of all the blokes in the world, you would slag around with Ieuan Bird," he sneered derisively, touching a hand to his stinging cheek again.

"Would you please listen to yourself?" She demanded, ducking out from underneath his strong arms.

"No one is 'slagging around' with anyone. Besides, if you _ever_ call me a slag again, I will fucking endyou."

"Alright then," he goaded. "Then why don't you explain to me why I found you in here in your bra and fucking _knickers_ sitting wet in the shower with him!"

She gave a frustrated scream, knowing their streak of not fighting was one snide comment away from being ended.

"Ieuan's had an awful couple of days, and he needed a friend. A _friend_, Draco. Maybe he came in here because he already knew that friend wouldn't be you!"

"Why are you defending him?" He snarled, snatching her arm so hard she cried out. "You saw him fuck up today on the pitch! Or am I the only person that cares if we win or lose?"

"Grow up, Draco, this wasn't about quidditch. Stop being a selfish prick for a second and maybe you'll realize that."  
>"What's it about then?"<br>"Penelope broke up with Ieuan and—"

"_A girl_? We lost because Bird broke up with some Hufflepuff nobody?"  
>"Never mind," She snapped, and she finally managed to pry his fingers off of her. "You just don't get it."<p>

"Don't you dare walk away from me," He said, but she whirled on him, pushing him back.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am used to you treating me like shit, but you were out of line with Bird today and it makes me sick, so please just leave me alone."

"Are you kidding me? I treat you like shit? Who bought you that diamond necklace you never take off?"

Leolin sneered, reaching under her collar and ripping the pendant off her throat. It burned but she ignored it, taking the key and hurling it at Draco.

"Take it back, then, I don't want it! It's just a reminder of what a fucking asshole you can be!"

"Excuse me?" He seethed, his eyes terrifyingly cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said nastily. "Maybe you forgot what a sodding _prick _you were to me Christmas morning!"

"You really want to start with me about Christmas?" he snapped. "Trust me, that's _not_ a fight you're going to win!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped. "Are you blamingme for what happened at dinner? Because if I remember correctly, I was the only friend in the world you had that night!"

"I wouldn't have needed a friend if your family hadn't launched a full-fledged attack on me!"

She shrugged irritably, he eye falling to the tiles. "What am I supposed say to that?" she demanded quietly after a minute. "I've already apologized for them, and rubbing that in my face was a low blow."

"Jesus, Cal, just stop being such a bitch to me! Maybe you've forgotten, but I gave up everything for you!"

"Oh poor you," Leolin sneered. "You only have 72 _million_ galleons left." And you gave up everything for me? You don't think I've had to give things up to be with you? I have turned my whole life upside down to find a place for you, and some days I don't even know why I bothered!"

"I thought you loved me," he said in a cruel voice.

"I do," she said, shaking her head. "But when you treat people the way you treated Ieuan, ugh—! It makes me sick."

She looked at him hatefully before shaking her head, the fight seeping out of her.

"I have to go," she said at last. "I don't even want to look at you right now."

She made to leave, but he was on her in a second.

"How dare you walk away from me!" He growled, and she slapped him again, only feeding his ire.

"I've told you before: you _don't_ control me," she sneered, and he grabbed her arm, seething now.

"Like Hell I don't," he snapped, chest rapidly rising and falling. "You're going to be sorry, Leolin, I swear to Merlin."

"What are you going to do?" she demanded softly, still struggling against his grip. "Hit me?"

He looked at her furiously for a second before releasing her arm.

Silently, she gathered her things, stepping back into her trousers and kit before grabbing her cleats. He realized after a minute that there were tears on her cheeks, and he immediately felt guilty.

"Leolin—" he said tiredly, and she shook her head.

"Please, just leave me alone," she whispered, wiping her nose. She hadn't meant to start crying, but that was the most scared she'd ever been of him, and part of her had actually been afraid he was going to strike her.

"Cal—" he said in a softer voice, but she just brushed by him.

"I really hate you sometimes," she whispered, looking back. I hope you know that."

* * *

><p>Draco stood staring into the mirror, though his eyes and thoughts had strayed far beyond his reflection. After another minute he finally he snapped out of his revelry, sinking down on the bed and resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. After a minute he reached into his pocket and pulled out Leolin's necklace, tracing the design with his thumb. He already missed seeing it hanging around her neck. He tucked the necklace back in his pocket and stood up, straightening his jeans before heading out the door.<p>

Blaise and Gracie were waiting for him in the common room, and at the sound of his approach, they looked up. He gave a curt nod to Blaise and simply ignored Gracie.

"We ready?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Everyone else had gone ahead, I told them we would meet them there," Blaise replied.

Draco could tell he was surprised that Leolin was not with him, though Blaise was not one to voice such inclinations. However, Gracie was.

"Where's Leolin?" She asked as they started off, twining her hand with Blaise's and leaning over him to address Draco.

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away, pretending to look at his watch as if Gracie's question bored him.

"She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Well, I hope it's not serious," Gracie continued with mock concern. "I thought I heard her _crying_ in the dormitory when she got back from the game."

"That's enough, Grace," Blaise said sternly, frowning at Gracie.

"I'm just saying—"

"Well don't." Blaise snapped, and the edge in his tone seemed to finally shut Gracie up, and she said nothing until they were outside the door of the party.

Blaise offered his hand to her so she could step through in her spindly heels.

"Thanks," She said quietly and he turned sparkling eyes on her, indicating she was forgiven her earlier insolence.

After they were all through, Gracie turned to him, putting a hand on his chest and leaning in when his hand found the small of her back.

"I'm going to find Astoria and Madison."

He nodded, releasing her. "I'll get you a drink."  
>She smiled and headed away, at which point Blaise turned to Draco.<p>

"Sorry about that. You know her."

Draco shrugged irritably.

"Let's just get drunk."  
>Blaise raised his eyebrows.<p>

"Gracie hit a little too close to the truth?"

"Sod off."

Blaise raised his eyebrows again, leaning over the bar as they waited for Morris, waiting to see if Draco was going to elaborate. He didn't.

Finally, Morris came over, and when he saw Draco he looked just the slightest bit mirthful, though he didn't say anything.

"What do you want, lads?"

"A whiskey," Draco said. "And for you to wipe that stupid look off you face."

Morris just gave an irritating smirk and shrugged.

"Vodka tonic," Blaise said in a bored tone, examining his nails to emphasize the fact that he thought himself superior to Morris.

Morris nodded and went to fetch them, and Draco sneered as Blaise watched Ginny step though the portal in a satiny midnight blue cocktail dress.

"Jesus Blaise, what is it about her?"  
>Blaise accepted his drink from Morris.<p>

"Even you have to admit she's dead sexy."

Draco shrugged, taking a large swig.

"I'm sure I've had better."  
>"Like Lefevre, I suppose?"<p>

Draco finished his drink and snapped for Morris, then turned back Blaise and sneered.

"You're honestly telling me you think Weasley's more fit than Leolin?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really want to hear me admit how fucking sexy I think your girlfriend is?"

Draco sneered again and Blaise gave a cold smile.

"I didn't think so," Blaise said, watching Draco finish a second drink.

He picked up his own drink.

"I'm going to find Gracie."

"I'm going to stay here and get drunk."

Blaise shrugged before unbuttoning a second button of his dress shirt and looking around.

"It's hotter than hell in here, I'm going to go stow my coat jacket. You want me to take yours?"

Draco nodded, shrugging out of his as well.

"Cheers," He said, going back to his drink.

Blaise nodded, clapping Draco on the back as he headed off.

Now on his third drink, Draco slowed a bit, letting the buzz set in and welcoming the progress towards sloppy drunkenness. He followed his third with the fourth, and his fourth with a fifth, and by the time he finally left the bar, he was drunk, though his mood hadn't improved. In fact, it was darker than ever. So dark, in fact, he thought about heading back to Slytherin and rekindling the fight from earlier, though he eventually admitted to himself that this was an idea born completely of spite, and if he cared about his relationship at all, he would wait until he was sober to deal with Leolin.

Looking around the room, he watched groups of happy friends and couples cavorting and he rolled his eyes. After a minute, though, his eyes settled on none other than Ginny Weasley, who was sitting on a couch by herself. He remembered what Leolin had said about him and Weasley, and feeling petty, he decided to go over and sit down. She noticed him as he approached, and she gave him an ugly look.

"What do you want?" She said the word 'you' as if it were physically bitter.

"Nice to see you too, Weasley," He said dryly, setting down his drink as he sank next to her.

"And I repeat, what do you_ want_, Malfoy?"

He turned to study her face, his mind working just a touch slower than usual.

"Leolin asked me to be nicer to you, and even though I find you abrasive, I told her I would try."  
>Ginny looked around.<p>

"Where is Leolin? I haven't seen her all night."  
>"Sick," Draco said flippantly.<p>

She frowned at this explanation, making it clear she knew it was a lie.

"I bet she is."

He ignored her and continued to look around the room.

"Where's Potter?"  
>She shrugged. "Oliver Wood came to talk to Harry about Puddlemere, so Harry's in Hogsmeade for the night."<br>"Oh of course his is," He said a little nastily, taking a sip of his drink and setting it down.

"You don't have to be a jealous prat, Malfoy. You could play too, if you wanted."  
>"Why Weasley, I think that was a <em>compliment<em>!"

She sneered, folding her arms.

"I hate to admit it, but it's the truth. The way you played today…even Oliver was impressed." She turned to glance at him. "Are you honestly telling me you've never even considered playing professionally?"  
>He bubbled his lips arrogantly. "Of course I have. The Falcons coach told me he was interested in me last summer."<br>"Falmouth," She snorted. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What does that mean?" He snapped.

"It means I think you're a nasty brute," She said evenly.

He shrugged this off.

"Doesn't matter. I've got plans post-graduation and they've got nothing to do with quidditch."

She gave a humourless laugh and took another tiny sip of her drink.

"Do you have any idea how terribly sinister that sounds, coming from you?"

He shook his head in disgust, rolling back his left cuff to show her the smooth, unmarred flesh.

"I'm not a death eater, and my plans having nothing to do with power, only with making billions of galleons."  
>She still looked mistrustful, but when he mentioned money she rolled her eyes.<p>

"You're so avaricious. Don't you have enough money?"

He gave her a cool look. "My father's rich, not me, and I don't want anything from him."

She raised her eyebrows, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Ah yes," she said. "Draco Malfoy, the pauper. Forgive me if I don't weep for the millions I'm sure you are still hoarding somewhere."

He sneered. "So you think the dissolution of my trust was some sort of ploy?"

She glanced at him warily.

"Well," she began. "It's certainly convenient that you were able to solve the one problem keeping you and Leolin apart and yet you are still able to maintain your lavish lifestyle."

"What's your point?"

"Something doesn't add up," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"You sound like Leolin's mum."

"Good," she said in an even tone. "I've always really admired Ariadne."

"Are you accusing me of manipulating Leolin?"

"No," she said. "I think you've already been tried and found guilty on that count."  
>"Ugh," he sneered. "Why don't you and your stupid orphan boyfriend just stay out of this? It's between me and Leolin."<p>

"I won' stay out of it, because she's my best friend and I don't trust you. And leave Harry out of this. You don't know him, and even if you did you wouldn't get it."

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because, unlike Harry, you're an arrogant, self-centered, insecure, manipulative prick, and you wouldn't know a healthy relationship if it slapped you on the arse and rode you all the way to London."

"You don't know a damn thing about me, Weasley, so don't start."

"I know enough to know I don't want anything to do with you, and that I will rejoice the day Leolin finally quits you."

Draco gave her a dark look and took a long swig, draining the last of the whiskey in his glass before slamming the glass back down.

"That will never happen. Leolin's mine now. She loves me."

"She's not a toy you can claim like some spoiled brat, Malfoy. I'll admit you've got your talons in deep, but someday she's going to realize what a snake you are and she's going to walk away. Besides, what you have isn't love, it's control."

The colour in her voice was rising, and it seemed as if she had dipped each one of her words in a viscous poison before allowing them to leave her lips.

"She's never going to leave me."

"Yes she is. Want to know how I know?" She continued. "Because she's too good for you. She's too smart, too kind, and too beautiful to be with some twat who wants to just jerk her around all the time."

"Fuck off, you have no _idea_ what it's like to be with someone like me. As long as she's mine, Leolin will never want for anything. I can give her the world, Weasley. I'm that good."

"Are you?" Ginny asked coldly. "Maybe you could be a good _boyfriend_, then, instead of some arrogant prat who treats her like a kept pet."

"Screw you," He snapped. "You don't know anything about me and Leolin. I wish you would just butt out and stop trying to convince her how unhappy I make her!"

"You do make her unhappy!" She cried, throwing her hands up and letting them fall again to her sides. "You should have seen her the night she showed up at my house. No shoes, no coat. It was bloody dreadful."

"She fought with her parents that night," Draco snapped. "Not me. You're acting like _I_ put her out!"

"Didn't you?" She sneered. "She said you left the Chateau after the fight. You didn't think to take her with you? After everyone she'd just done for you, you didn't think you owed her a bit of loyalty?"  
>The alcohol was beginning to muddle his mind, and he felt his head spinning as he reeled to defend himself.<p>

"You have no idea what happened that night!" He seethed. "I know you and Leolin's family just_ long_ to make me the villain, but I hate to disappoint you: it's not always me."

"Oh," Ginny said cockily. "Is that so? Well, in that case, where is Leolin tonight?"

"She's not feeling well," he grit out again. "Pay attention."

"I am," she said angrily. "That's the point. Let me guess: you were mad because you lost a stupid quidditch match and you irrationally decided to take it out on Leolin because she's your whipping boy and you stupidly assume that no matter how badly you treat she'll always come back. Am I close?"

"Not even," he sneered, but he was drunk enough that he couldn't properly control his expression, and she shook her head.

"I knew it, you stupid prick!" She said, standing up and stomping her foot. "You really are a bloody coward, Draco Malfoy!"

She made to storm off then thought better of it.

"This is for Leolin," she said, splashing the entirety of her barely-drank cocktail in his face before shattering the glass at his feet.

"Goddamn it Weasley!" He leapt up at once, eyes burning as he hissed foul insults. Ginny was largely unperturbed by this however, and she simply took a bow for those who'd seen it before disappearing into the throng created by the chaos.

"Come back here!" He called after her, pushing people out of his way as his eyes burned into her back. Unfortunately for him, the crowd was not very pliant, and enough people blocked his way that he couldn't follow Ginny, though he honestly had no clue of what he'd planned on doing had he caught her.

Doubly-unfortunate was that the raucous had attracted Ron Weasley, who must have been standing not far off. He was on Draco at once, and they were practically nose to nose, Draco's still dripping wet. Those gathered gave them a wide birth as they began to yell at each other.

"Fuck off Malfoy, and leave my sister alone!"

"Then tell her to keep her dirty, poor nose out of my business!" Draco snarled.

Ron took a hard swing at Draco. However, unlike Draco, he was rather unaccustomed to fist-fights, and his elbow came too wide, allowing Draco time to recognize and avoid the blow. Infuriated, Draco moved to retaliate, but someone approached him from behind, clamping his arms down even as he struggled to get loose.

"Let go of me!" He said, his eyes still fixed on a seething Ron.

"Just chill out," Liam said from behind him, struggling to keep Draco pinned.

"Fuck off!"

"You don't want to get into another fight, mate. After last time, McGonagall would probably have you tossed out."

"He's right," Blaise said as he approached. "Not worth it."

Draco was still furious, but Blaise seemed to sense he was over doing something rash, and the Gryffindors had already cleared Ron out so the danger was largely past. Liam loosened his grip and Draco jerked free, driving both hands into his wet hair so as to keep it away from his face.

"That little bitch!" Draco seethed, "How dare she!"

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"She threw a drink on me!"

"Do I want to know why?"

Draco turned to give him a nasty look. "Whose side are you on, Zabini?" He said, turning and snatching a towel Adrien offered him and drying his hair.

Blaise raised an eyebrows. "Yours, obviously. I just—"

"Whatever. Someone get me a drink."  
>"I think you've drank enough," Blaise sneering, the imperious edge sharpening in his tone.<p>

"Just get me a drink!"

"Fine," Blaise said coolly, nodding to Adrien to do what Draco had said. "But you're on your own for the next Weasley you try to fight."

Draco frowned.

"Some friend you are."  
>"You're one to talk," Blaise said, snatching the drink from Adrien and thrusting it at Draco.<p>

"Have a great night." He turned to the others. "Let's go."

Draco had a foul retort at the ready, but he felt something—probably guilt—twinge in his gut, and he huffed instead and sank back down onto the couch. He knew he'd been wrong to lash out at Blaise, but things had gone so horribly awry today, and he needed something he could control. He took a large swig of drink, then set the glass down and leaned back, pulling the necklace from his pocket and examining it again. He twirled it through his fingers for several seconds, then made a decision and stood up, swaying a little before finishing his drink and heading in the direction of the exit. There was something he had to do.

He remembered at the last minute Blaise had taken his suit jacket, and even though he could afford another easily, he quite liked the one he brought, so he headed in the direction of the coat room instead. It took him several seconds to get the door open as it was inexplicably locked, but finally he did, and it swung wide to reveal a couple mid-grope.

"Sorry," Draco sneered unapologetically as he recognized Cormac McLaggen's broad back. The girl was obscured from his view by McLaggen's size, but when Cormac turned to see who'd interrupted him, Draco found himself staring at a very frightened-looking Ginny Weasley.

"It's fine," McLaggen said, turning to glance back at Ginny, whom he had caged against the wall. The strap of her dress had been torn and now hung limp over one pale shoulder. "Just shut the door."

Draco didn't move for a fraction of a second, immobilized by the terror and embarrassment in Ginny's eyes. The memory of his humiliation at her hands was still so fresh that it stung, but when he saw a tear skidding down her cheek, his mind was made up.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Cormac said when he realized Draco hadn't left. "Get out!"

Draco sneered. "No, you. Weasley obviously doesn't want you here, and neither do I, so shove off."  
>Cormac turned fully now, finally allowing Ginny to earn some space away from him and pull down her mussed skirt, turning to the side and revealing a dark bruise forming on her neck.<p>

"Keep out of it." Cormac snapped.

"Y our mother might have allowed bad manners, McLaggen, but mine didn't. Get off of her."

"I don't think you want to start this with me," Cormac warned.

Draco, who now wished he'd drunk less, turned to Ginny.

"You should leave."

She nodded, swiping at a tear as she trying to brush past Cormac, though she was stopped.

"Ginny, don't go!" He said, grabbing her arm and making her wimper, a fresh shower of tears falling down her cheeks.

"I told you to piss off, McLaggen." Draco said icily, acting bold but knowing full well that in his current state he would likely lose a fight. "I won't say it twice."  
>McLaggen sneered, his hold on Ginny seemingly casual, though it was clear it was tight enough she couldn't get free. Eventually, she somehow wriggled free, and in a flash she'd scurried behind Draco, who held out an arm to further shield her.<p>

Cormac sneered again, clearly frustrated at having been out-manuvered "What?"he demanded, looking hatefully at Draco. "Your Slytherin girlfriend's too loose so now you want Weasley, too?"

At the mention of Leolin's Draco forgot his wand, simply drew back his fist and punched Cormac in the face.


	20. Chapter 19: The Road to Hell

**Chapter Nineteen: The Road to Hell**

_"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions..."_

Upon the first mention of her name, Leolin didn't wake; upon the second, she refused to open her eyes. Finally, though, after hearing it a third time, this time growing louder as it echoed down the staircases towards her, she reluctantly looked up at her dark canopy, blinking several times before rubbing her eyes. It had been a long night, and when she saw Gracie coming down the stairs, she moaned quietly then rolled over, pulling the sheets up and clinging bitterly to the last shreds of sleep. Whatever Gracie was tangled up in tonight—and Leolin had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Draco—she wanted no part of it. Let her stand there until the cows came home; Lai wasn't going to heed her, not tonight. Not after all the drama after the game. However, this sentiment was short-lived, and Leolin felt herself growing anxious as she listened to Gracie fidget. When it was clear that Gracie wasn't going to go away, Leolin gave in and released a soft groan.

"What do you need, Gracie?"

"Get up," Gracie said, coming over and tugging on Leolin's duvet. "Right now."

Leolin sat up, scowling at her before giving a yawn.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Come upstairs. Draco needs you."

Leolin clenched her jaw in irritation.

"Am I being summoned?" She snapped, flopping back down and rolling away from Gracie. "Is that what this is? Tell him to go to hell."

Gracie shook her head, and the action was quasi-manic, enough to cause the sheets to rustle as she moved with the exertion.

"He's already there," she said fretfully, her voice quaking.

Leolin rolled over to look at Gracie, her heart beating faster.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded and Gracie bit her lip as it trembled, two fat tears leaking from her eyes

"Draco got into a fight tonight. A really bad fight."

"What?" Leolin demanded, her mouth going dry as she sat up again, running her fingers through her tangled curls.

There was the sound of feet padding downstairs, then Pansy and Astoria appeared. Pansy nudged Gracie out and the way and immediately came to sit on Leolin's bed. Her face was more resolute than Gracie, and she glared at Gracie as she gave a shuddering sob.

"Get up," Pansy said quietly, taking Leolin's hand. "The boys are bringing Draco in now; you're going to want to be there when they do."

"What's going—," Leolin began, but the gravity of the situation weighed the question down in her throat until the sound of it died away. "Alright," She said at last. "Let me just get dressed."

After a moment of inactivity she nodded, stepping out of bed and putting on a soft jumper she'd stolen from Draco's room a few weeks ago. It was one of his favourites and it smelled faintly like his cologne.

Seeing that Leolin was ready, Gracie went up the stairs and Leolin made to follow her. She was held back by Pansy.

"Lai," She said, her voice a soft warning. "It's really bad."

They looked at each other for a long moment, and the tight, pained look on Pansy's usually languid features made Leolin's throat ache. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized she had nothing to say and finally shut it again. Pansy seemed to know, though, and she took Leolin's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on."

Leolin nodded, missing the warmth of Pansy's hand as it slipped from her own. Taking a deep breath, she followed Gracie's path up the stairs into the common room.

Leolin looked around at all the ashen faces watching her as she emerged into the muted lighting of the circular room, and their expressions made her throat tighten painfully again. At first she thought it meant she was going to start crying, but it really felt more like she'd swallowed a handful of ash. Before she had time to further identify the emotion, though, the portal swung in.

"Jesus Christ," She breathed, watching as Liam and Blaise carried a bloody, barely-conscious Draco between them. His bright hair was streaked with blood, and his knuckles looked as if he'd rubbed them on a washboard. Both eyes were black, though whether it was because of a broken nose or someone's fists, Leolin couldn't tell.

She rounded on Adrien, who happened to be standing the closest to her.

"What the hell happened?" She snapped.

Adrien gave a nasty sneer.

"Cormac McLaggen."

Leolin glanced at him in horror, then looked back to Draco, who they were easing onto a couch. He moaned quietly when they set him down, but he otherwise made no sound or movement.

"Cormac McLaggen did _this_?"

"Draco got in a few good hits, enough to shatter McLaggen's cheekbone and nose, but McLaggen's a big bloke, and I think he was sober. He just got the upper hand and tore Drake to pieces."

"And did Draco start it?" She demanded, her voice on needle's point, quivering somewhere between worry and rage.

Liam nodded.

"Why?" she snapped. "Merlin, he's such a fucking—"

Blaise interrupted her.

"Draco punched him because McLaggen was trying to take advantage of Weasley in the coat closet," Blaise said, his bland tone defying his ire, though the light of the closest sconce revealed a murderous flicker glinting in his eyes. "

Leolin stood at once, half-running to the passage.

"Oy!" Adrien said, and she turned around, her eyes half-mad. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill Cormac McLaggen."

At once, Blaise was on her, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her off her feet as she wriggled.

"Get off of me. Let me go so I can rip that bastard's heart out for what he did to Ginny and Draco!"

"If want to kill him," Blaise said, still gripping her wrists. "You'll have to go through Madame Pomphrey. The Gryffs took McLaggen there already."

"I can't believe Ron Weasley who help Cormac after Ginny told him what he did!"

"That's because she didn't. At least, she hadn't yet," Blaise said darkly. "The first person she came to was me. She said she was afraid that what the Gryffindors would do if they got to Draco first."

There was a silence, then finally Astoria spoke.

"It's true," she said, "Weasley came running up to us, begging Blaise to help Draco. She told us what'd happened."

"Oh my gods," Leolin said in a panic, sinking down to her knees to be on Draco's level as he coughed, leaving a ruby stain on his otherwise pale lips.

"Oh my gods," she repeated, covering her mouth with her trembling hands. "Was he unconscious when you found him?"

"No," Liam said, "but he was in a lot of pain, so we gave him something for it."

Leolin frowned, then reached a tentative hand out and touched his stomach. Though the pressure was feather light, Draco gave a dark groan and Leolin snapped her hand back as if she'd been burned.

"Why did you bring him here?" Leolin hissed at Blaise, eyebrows furrowing. "He's bleeding inside; he needs to go to the hospital wing!"

"We can't, I already told you!" Blaise said firmly. "The Gryffs took McLaggen there. If we send Draco, Pomphrey will know it was Draco who did that to him."

"What does that matter? When McLaggen wakes up, he's just going to tell anyway!"

"No, he won't."

"What do you mean?" She demanded, turning to look at him.

"I dealt with it," Blaise explained quietly. "McLaggen won't remember what happened."

"You used a memory charm on him?" She said, her voice elevating half an octave. "Jesus Christ, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't have a choice," Blaise snapped.

"But why did you have to spell him at all! McLaggen's the one who almost killed Draco!"

"Doesn't matter," Adrien said. "Draco threw the first punch; he'd be expelled."

"I don't care! If he stays here, he could die! Liam, help me lift him."

"He won't thank you," Blaise said in a quiet voice. "Drake would rather die than see his wand snapped."

"Are you really asking me to just sit here and do nothing?" Leolin said nastily, her voice cracking as it was strangled by the claws of panic and hysteria.

"Can't you help him?" Liam asked. Despite his size, he looked and sounded like a little boy as he gazed sadly at Draco.

" I don't really know any healer's magic!" Leolin stammered, running distressed hands through her hair. A legitimate fear that Draco was going to die began blooming in her chest.

"Just try your best," Blaise said. "That's all we can do."

Leolin took a shuddering breath, and the excess oxygen stopped the tremors in her hands. "Adrien, are you up for something risky?"

Adrien gave her a somewhat blank look, though he eventually acquiesced by nodding.

"I need to break into Snape's office and get some stuff for Draco. Can you do that?"

Adrien frowned, looking nervous. "I…I think so."

She nodded.

"Alright, once you get in, get to his desk and—"

"Whoa, you want me to break into his _desk_? No way, I bet he has a thousand wards on that thing and he's gonna know someone tampered with it. He'd have me skinned alive if he ever found out it was me."

Draco gave another weak cough, and to Leolin's surprise, Astoria jumped in to chastise Adrien before she could.

"Don't be so selfish, Adrien! Draco would do it for you, you know he would."

Adrien looked at Astoria then back to Leolin, and she could see in his dark eyes that though he had no qualms about refusing her request, he simply didn't have it in him to refuse anything Astoria might desire from him.

"Fine, I'm in. What do I need to do?"

"Nothing," said a voice as it floated down from the top of the boys' stairs. They all looked to see Bird standing in pajama bottoms and an old quidditch shirt. However, the solemnity of his facial expression defied his attire and made him seem a lot older than he was.

"I'll go," He said to Leolin, ignoring the whispers. "I'm a better thief, anyway. Just tell me what you need."

He was at the bottom of the stairs now, and Leolin felt such a surge of gratitude towards Ieuan that she had to fight not to leap into his arms and stay there all night.

"Third drawer," She said finally. "It has a false bottom. Underneath are a set of vials. Look for a small, dark green one labeled 'for pain.'"

He nodded. "Anything else?"

"Not from Snape's."

He simply nodded.

"I'll be back soon, then."

"Thank you," She breathed, and he nodded again, grabbing a dark cloak that Liam held out and throwing the hood up.

He was gone in a flash after that, at which time Leolin turned to Gracie, who was closest to the girls' side stairs.

"Gracie, get him a pillow?"

Gracie, glad of a job and a reason to excuse herself, nodded and disappeared, and Leolin sat back on her heels, giving a quiet exhale.

"I want to be alone with him," she said, harsher then she'd meant to. "Everyone, get out."

There was a series of muted scrapes and shuffles as everyone rose to follow him.

"Tell us if you need anything," Liam said sternly and Leolin nodded, exhaling another long, stale breath as they filed out.

Finally she was alone, and she gently rested her head on the couch, searching for what to do next. She wanted to cry, but she knew that it would only be an exercise in girlish futility and that right now Draco needed her to be stronger than that. Raising her head up, she took his hand instead, clasping it between both of her own and kissing it fiercely. As she did someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Leolin."

She turned, and much to her surprise Blaise was still by the fire, he'd just been so quiet that she'd assumed he'd gone with everyone else. She turned to look at him for a second then, seemingly disgusted with him, she turned away again.

"You're part of 'everyone', Blaise. Get out."

"No, I'm not," he countered. "And you know it."

They traded hateful looks, neither willing to back down. Finally, she acquiesced by looking away.

"You were stupid to bring him back here," She whispered, looking at Draco's face and trying to smooth away the worry as he moaned again. "You should have known better."

He spared her an irritated glance then sneered and looked away, jade eyes finding the flames of the fireplace instead.

"I knew you were going to say something like that."

"And how could you let this happen?" She continued, irritated by his flippancy. "Why weren't you with him? You're supposed to be there for him! He's your best friend, for Merlin's sake!"

"And she's yours!" He snapped, whirling around. "Would you rather that Drake had stayed out of it? Because if he had, McLaggen would have gotten away with _raping_ Weasley tonight. Is that what you would have preferred? Life's about ugly trade-offs, Lefevre. Draco made a tough choice tonight, but he did it for you, so stop trying to find someone to blame and just fix it."

"Help me fix it, then!" She demanded. "Let me take him to the Hospital Wing. Blaise, this is serious. He needs medical attention. He could legitimately die!"

Blaise gave a frustrated sigh. "If we take him there and Mcgonal finds out Draco was involved she'd snap his wand; he'd be expelled and we both know it."

"I don't care!" She screamed. "At least he wouldn't be in a pine box!"

"You're being selfish," Blaise hissed. "You're doing what you want, not what's best for Draco."

She shook her head in an attempt to unsettle her mounting anger, which threatened to overthrow the little bit of composure she'd managed to scrounge up for this occasion.

"This is insane," She hissed. "And if I lose him, Zabini, so help me Merlin I will come after you first."

"Just do what you can, alright?"

She shook her head again, this time in disgust.

"Please," He added at last.

She lay her hand on Draco's cheek, feeling defeated. She knew Blaise was right; if Draco ever found out that she turned him in without trying something else first, he would never forgive her.

"Fine," she bit out. "But tomorrow we have look into getting him to see a healer from Hogsmeade."

"Fine," Blaise said tersely. Like Draco, he was unaccustomed to compromise.

She sagged a bit at his admission, feeling at least slightly more relieved.

"Thank you," she breathed.

He said nothing, just turned back around to tinker with the something at the small wet bar he and Draco had hidden somewhere near the mantle of the fireplace. Finally, he offered her a glass of clear liquid that smelled suspiciously like vodka.

"No," she said, turning her head away and frowning. "No, thank you."

He wasn't to be deterred, though.

"It'll help. Take it."

"Draco's barely breathing," She snapped. "I'm not going sit here and get drunk."

"You're no good to him this riled up," He said. "Just take the damn drink."

She looked up at him, ready to start something really nasty over it. However, the look he wore unnerved her, and she realized that he was showing sympathy, the best way he knew how.

"Thank you," She said, and she finally took the proffered glass.

She usually hated vodka, but it had been mixed with someone sweet and fresh-smelling, and it sent a cool feeling down into the hot, tensed coils of her stomach, relaxing her. He was still watching her after her first swallow, so she nodded and took another sip. When the last of the drink was gone, he took the empty glass from her and she nodded again in silent thanks.

"Better," She confirmed.

He shrugged in response before going back to the fireplace. Blaise didn't usually fidget, and it was hard to watch his usually graceful person pacing and fretting the way he was now. He felt guilty, she knew he must, and it showed in the rigid way he stood, back to her as he studied the dancing flames again.

"Why weren't you with him, Blaise?" She asked quietly.

Blaise turned to give her a steely glare.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She bowed her head, and for the first time all night she felt the sting of tears in her eyes, though she fought the feeling viciously down. Her fight with Draco seemed so far away now as she looked down at him, watching his chest rise and fall laboriously.

"We got into a huge row after the match."

"About what?" Leolin sensed from Blaise's tone that they too had got into a fight. If they hadn't, Leolin suspected Blaise would have been with him when the closet door opened.

"I don't know. He was being really mean to Bird, then it devolved into this blowout about Christmas and my family."

Blaise tensed his jaw then poured himself another glass. He apparently had no qualms about getting drunk.

"What about you?" She asked.

He took a swig and winced a little before letting his green eyes rest on Draco.

"He was in a right foul mood all night," He began, pausing for another heady sip. "Probably because you weren't there. He was being a dick and I just got fed up." Blaise shrugged.

She nodded for what felt like the billionth time that evening.

"Not hard to do."

He bit his lip, as if this statement was more irritating than comforting. Leolin knew how Blaise hated anyone to talk ill of Draco, even and perhaps especially even when he deserved it.

"Listen, " He said at last, "I know that Draco doesn't make it easy, and I can't believe I'm saying this because earlier I wanted to rip his throat out, but whatever he did after the match, just forgive him. He probably feels bad about it even though he's too proud to admit it, and he did something for Weasley not many other people would have. You owe him that much at least."

Leolin looked down at looked like a seraph again, and even the bruises were unable to diminish the unearthly beauty of his sleeping form.

"We'll see," Leolin said, stroking his blonde hair.

"Look, I've known Draco a long time," He went on. "Since we were kids. The way he cares about you, I don't think he's ever cared about anyone like that before, not even his mum."

"I know," She said again. "and I love him. But you have to understand that he—"

She broke off as Draco started coughing again, splattering blood on the couch. He tried weakly to sit up, and groaned when Leolin pushed him back, wiping the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Drake, it's Cal," She said it in soft voice. "Just try to relax, okay? You've had a rough night."

Draco moaned again, and Leolin bit her lip.

"Damnit! Where's Bird? The stuff you guys gave him is wearing off. He's probably in a lot of pain."

Leolin cradled his face in her much-smaller palms as he let slip a vociferous cry, tears forming in the corners of his still-closed eyes when he grit his teeth. He was trapped in some type of drug-induced limbo, but Leolin hoped her could hear her as she gently shushed and called to him.

As Leolin's tried to soothe him, the portal was pushed back and Bird appeared.

"Finally!" Blaise snapped, folding his arms and glaring at Bird.

Bird completely ignored him.

"Leolin, there's someone waiting for you outside the common room."

"What?" She said, not wanting to take her eyes from Draco. "Who?"

Finally, she tore her gaze away, and he gave her a solemn look then jerked his head to the door.

"Who's at the door, Bird?" Blaise demanded, but Leolin pursed her lips, and pointed towards Draco's bedroom.

"Blaise, that compound needs to be heated before we can give it to him. Go get a cauldron and start it up."

"What about me?" Bird asked after Blaise snatched the vial from his hand. Draco gave another dark cry of pain and Leolin frowned as she tried to calm him.

"Just sit here with Draco."

Bird looked dubious and even a little scared, but Leolin beckoned him over.

"Please, just until I get back. I don't want him to be alone."

Bird gave her an alarmed look, and Leolin knew he was not yet over the way he'd suffered at Draco's hands earlier.

"Please," She said again, and he acquiesced, kneeling down just as Draco gave another tortured cry.

"Thank you," Leolin breathed, and Ieuan gave her a solemn nod before turning his attention back to Draco.

"Go," Blaise said as he reemerged, caldron in hand. His eyes went between her and Ieuan and he gave her a serious look. "Bird's got him."

Leolin bit her lip, then went to the portal and slipped out. When her eyes fell on Ginny in an old t-shirt and pumps waiting nervously for Leolin, all the hysteria Leolin had forced down began to shake loose in her chest, threatening to emerge.

"Gin," She said, and they embraced fiercely. "How are you?" Leolin asked, surveying Ginny, who looked shaken but unharmed.

"I'm fine," She affirmed, and she squeezed Leolin's hand. "Don't worry about me. How's Draco?"

Leolin bent her head.

"Not good," She said quietly. She wanted very much not to cry, but even she couldn't stop the one helpless sob that followed the admission.

"And Blaise won't let me take him to the Hospital Wing—" She broke off as her bottom lip began to tremble.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look, squeezing her hand again.

"I want to help him but I…I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do!" She admitted helplessly, and Ginny tugged her into a tight embrace, soothing her.

"I can help," She said rubbing Leolin's back. "I _want _to help."

"How?" Leolin asked, wiping her eyes.

Ginny gave her a serious look then turned around and nodded to the darkness just beyond the light of the touch. The air rippled oddly, then Leolin watched as Hermione's bushy head of hair emerged from beneath the invisibility cloak. She swung the cloak off of her shoulders then tucked in nervously under her right arm before looking up to meet Leolin's eye.

"Hello Leolin," She said quietly.

Leolin felt a levity growing in her heart that five minutes ago she couldn't have imagined to be possible. If there was anyone in the castle that could help Draco right now, it was Hermione Granger.

"You would do this for Draco?"

Hermione looked down, her cheeks slightly pink.

"He saved my life once. I owe him."

Leolin nodded frantically, then turned around to the now-smooth stone, placing her hand against it.

"Cerberus!" She said, the limestone yielded, forming into an archway, beyond which snaked a passage whose tail was a large oak door.

Leolin stepped up into the passage and beckoned them in behind her. Ginny followed immediately, but Hermione hesitated, her face showing alarm as she peered down the stone corridor that led to the common room.

Ginny reached down and gently took her hand, leading her away from the hall and towards the door. As they approached it, Leolin glanced back at Ginny for reassurance before heaving the door open.

As it swung in, Blaise, Bird, and Adrien, who'd recently re-emerged, snapped up to look and see who'd returned with Leolin. The minute Blaise saw Hermione he shook his head, an ugly frown on his face.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

Hermione looked ashamed, and her cheeks were tinged pink again as she looked at the rich carpet beneath her feet.

"Get out of the way, Zabini," Ginny sneered, taking Hermione's hand and helping her unpack the bag of supplies she'd brought.

When Blaise realized what she meant to do, he whirled on Leolin

"Absolutely not. Draco would never allow Granger to touch him."

"Well it's not Draco's decision, it's mine," Leolin snapped, pushing Blaise back and turning to nod at Hermione in reassurance. "And how dare you be so ungrateful. She's trying to help us; we should be thanking her."

"Well we're not," Adrien sniffed, the Slytherin arrogance rising in his voice as he gave Hermione a disparaging look.

"Then you can get out," Ginny sneered. "Go on, Hermione."

Hermione looked to Leolin for confirmation, who nodded.

"Please," She encouraged, her voice a desperate whisper.

Hermione took a deep breath, then rolled up her sleeves and pressed down on Draco's chest gently. He gave a strangled cry and Blaise moved to push Hermione off. He was stopped by Ginny, who grabbed a fistful of his shirt from the back and pulled him away.

"Give her a minute!" She said, and though furious, he did not break from her grasp.

Hermione performed this same motion several more times, each time yielding a similar result.

"What are you doing?" Adrien demanded

"Trying to assess the damage," She said, prodding Draco's chest one last time. She then leaned back onto her heels and looked at Leolin.

"He's got a few broken ribs," She said, "but those I can fix. Same with his nose. The bruises I can't do anything about, but I have a salve that will help them heal quicker, and he can just wear a glamour charm until they go away."

Leolin nodded. "Go on."

Hermione's brow knitted, and she passed a hand across her frizzy hair.

"The problem is all the blood inside. There's only one hole, which is good, but all that excess blood will damage his organs."

"Is there anything you can do?"

Hermione looked even more worried. "I've read about a spell but—well obviously I've never tried it…"

Leolin shook her head vehemently. "I don't care, I trust you. If you think you know how to do it, please, do it."

Hermione bit her lip. "It won't be pretty. I'll need a bucket, or something."

Leolin nodded.

"Blaise, find Hermione a cauldron."

He sneered imperiously. "I'm _not_ her slave."

"Tonight you are. Go get one. _Now_."

He muttered something nasty under his breath, then shook Ginny's hand off of him and disappeared up the stairs. No one watched him go, though, because Hermione had begun to heal Draco. With several sickening cracks, she'd mended his nose and his collarbone, then carefully unbuttoning his shirt, four of his ribs.

"Can you give him medicine for the pain?" Leolin asked as Draco whimpered under her final _episky_.

Hermione looked pained as she shook her head. "Not until I'm done."

"Why not?" Ginny asked, taking Leolin's hand.

"I—I need him to be conscious. I know this sounds terrible, but I need him to show me what hurts. I don't know how else to do it."

"That's barbaric," Adrien said nastily.

"That's fair," Leolin amended, shooting him a look.

"As soon as I'm done," Hermione promised and Leolin nodded.

Just then Blaise re-emerged from the dormitory carrying a small cauldron.

"Where?" He said to Hermione coldly, gesturing to it.

"Oh," she said in a quiet voice. "Here." she patted a spot next to her. "Thank you."

He set it down then stepped back as she placed in on the floor parallel to Draco's head. She then raised her wand, murmuring a long incantation then drawing a line down Draco's torso. A cold white light appeared then sunk into his chest. Leolin gave a small cry of alarm and surprise as the light glowed through his skin, illuminating most of his belly and some of his chest.

"Is that—" She began in horror.

"It the blood," Hermione explained, casting another spell over her hands. "I'm going to push in out."

"You're going to _what_?" Bird said, speaking for the first time in a long time. He looked green around the gills.

"If you have a weak stomach you should look away," She cautioned, and they all nodded as she began to push her hands around Draco's torso, seeming to use them to condense to blood into one ball. When all the blood was concentrated in a bright glow right in the centre of his chest, Hermione looked over her shoulder at Leolin.

"You should come get the bucket ready."

Leolin extricated her hand from Ginny's and came over, holding the cauldron up. Hermione held the ball steady with one hand and wiped her glistening brow with the other before starting to move the bundle. Suddenly, Draco made a horrible wretching noise, and Leolin could tell itl had moved into his airway and he couldn't breathe. Hermione pushed the bundle up just a little more, then Draco's own gag reflex stepped in. Hermione helped guide his head as he heaved, emptying a mouthful of dark blood into the cauldron. Taking another bubbling gasp, he wretched again, expelling more blood than before. He vomited once more than lay still, his breathing labored but no longer gargling. Hermione quickly cast the light spell again, but this time nothing lit up.

"That's it," She murmured quietly. "That's all the blood. You can give him the pain tonic now."

"Did it work?" Leolin asked, accepting the brew from Blaise and pouring it down Draco's throat. His breathing instantly slowed to a rhythm, and all the stress melted from his face.

"I hope so," Hermione said, watching as Leolin mopped the sweat from Draco's forehead. "We'll know better in the morning."

She rose and began re-packing her bag.

"I'll come check on him in the morning," She said.

Leolin nodded, then reached forward and folded Hermione into her arms.

"Thank you."

Hermione was still a moment then she hugged back.

"I hope he gets better."

She pulled away then gave Leolin the smallest of smiles. Ginny rose too, embracing Leolin fiercely then taking Hermione's hand.

"Owl in the morning, Lai," She said, we'll be here."

Leolin nodded, then Ginny and Hermione were gone. She turned then to the bloody cauldron, and she scourgified it at once, trying to forget the horror she'd felt at watching Draco expel so much of his own blood. She turned to the boys.

"Will you help me get him into bed?"

They nodded, and Blaise flicked a wand at Draco's body and levitated him up the stairs. Once they were there, all three of them helped ease him into bed.

"Do you want me to stay with him so you can rest?" Blaise asked.

"No," She said. "I want to be here. You go. I'll get you in the morning when he wakes up."

Blaise looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew that Draco would want it to be her by his side, so he said no more.

"Come get us if you need us," Bird said, and Leolin nodded. Adrien had already gone.

With that he and Blaise disappeared from the room, and Leolin pulled up a chair to Draco's bedside, slipping a hand in his. Desperate and scared, she bent her head and pleaded to every god she'd ever heard of, praying until her weary mind gave way and she fell troubled into sleep's waiting arms.


	21. Chapter 20: The Haunt of Old Wounds

**Chapter Twenty: The Haunt of Past Wounds**

The next morning, Leolin woke feeling even more tired and stiff then when she'd fallen asleep. In fact, she wasn't convinced that she'd slept at all. Rather, she felt she'd simply slipped into a slow stupor that had numbed her brain, though it was markedly less peaceful than real sleep.

Now, though, her restless thoughts seemed to be acting as a stimulant, fiercely propelling her back into the land of waking nightmares. Sometime in the night, she'd finally slumped over the side of the bed, her hand extending towards Draco, though she was aware that they were not quite touching. Sitting up, she stretched, twisting so she could crack her back and wincing when she heard several deep pops. She turned back to look at Draco, watching as she had for hours while his chest laboriously rose and fell and his body fought to reinstate normalcy.

She stretched again then crawled gently onto the bed, curling up into the natural concave Draco's body had made in the mattress. Slowly, carefully, she reached a palm out and touched his chest. His skin was warm compared to her hand, which was always chilly. He did not stir at the contact, but she seemed to sense a vitality beating beneath her fingers that hadn't been there last night. Somehow he still looked so beautiful, even with the dark bruises that had blossomed along his jaw and under his eyes in the hours after the fight. Brushing some of his hair gently away from his face, she studied him, gently tracing the shape of his eyelids and his long, straight nose before outlining his perfect lips. Her finger lingered on them a half a second longer than the rest, and feeling a warmth rush through her, she leaned forward and gently kissed him. His lips weren't as soft as usual, but she still relished in their fullness, even more so when she felt the pressure she was exerting being returned. Surprised, relieved, and a little unnerved, she pulled back.

"Drake—" she began, but he cut her off by leaning in to kiss her again. She was unsure how to react, so did what felt most natural and obeyed him.

There were a lot of variables weighing on the kiss, Draco's health chief among them, so it started out excruciatingly slow. This, however, only served to make it more sensual, and Leolin could feel her blood becoming warmer when Draco tongue touched her lips. She sunk further into the natural curve of him as she parted her lips. He immediately deepened the kiss, and she flinched a little as the polished silver of his ring brushed her bare hip. Feeling an ill-timed desperation building up as their breath mingled, she was finally able to pull herself away, wiping her lips and blushing as he leaned back on his pillows, trying to compose himself.

"How do you feel?" she whispered, laying her head on her own pillow and looking up through long lashes. He exhaled slowly then struggled to sit up, groaning as he adjusted the pillows around him. Finally, he looked up and their eyes met again. He studied her for a moment then sighed. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke, as if someone had taken a rake to his velvet cords.

"Better, after that." his eyes glinted, lit by the ghost of a smile. She wasn't to be deterred, though. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to elaborate.

He nodded, then licked his lips. "Like someone who vomited two quarts of blood yesterday."

She covered her mouth in momentary surprise then bit her lip. "You remember that?"

He nodded gravely. Now it was her turn to elaborate.

"You were in really bad shape when the boys brought you in," she explained. "I wanted to take you to the hospital wing but Blaise wouldn't let me. I was worried you'd—" she couldn't finish that disturbing thought, so she started another, though it was just as bleak. "You had a lot of internal bleeding."

He nodded again.

"How did you stop it?" he said at last. She stiffened a little, and he noticed, a slow hand coming to intertwine with hers. She looked down at them, unable to determine if it was supposed to be comforting or a distraction.

"It wasn't me," he seemed ready to respond, but she shook her head, asking him to allow her to speak. She untangled her hands from his when she spoke. "It was Hermione Granger."

"I thought—" he began with a frown. "I remember hearing your voice, seeing your face…"

She shook her head. "I was there, but Hermione's the one who saved your life."

He was quiet a moment before he nodded, though Leolin could see he was unsettled. "Then I suppose I owe her a thanks," he said quietly, the humility lending an odd, unnatural quality to his deep voice.

They looked at each other meaningfully, and he threaded a tattered hand around the back of her neck so he could kiss her again.

"Wait—" she said against his lips, torn between returning the gesture and rejecting it.

Finally she pulled away and bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. He clenched his jaw and looked down. He seemed angry, though not at her.

"Cal—" He began, his eyes penitent, but seeing where he was going she stood where she was out of his reach.

"Please," she begged, tears in her eyes. "Let me talk. If I don't say this right now then I'll never be able to."

"Leolin, listen to me—"

"No, you," she demanded quietly. "I—I can't thank you enough for what you did last night for Ginny," she began, sniffling a little. "What Cormac was going to do to her—it's the worst possible thing a woman can endure, and it would have destroyed Ginny." She paused, and seeing now that he wasn't going to interrupt her, she sat back down, taking his battered hand. "I'll never forget what you did for her. But Draco," she lowered her head, tears soaking his comforter. "I haven't forgotten the way you treated Ieuan either! You _promised_ that night at the Weasleys things would be different, but they aren't, are they? You're still going around picking cruel fights when you're mad or upset. It's not fair!"

"Cal, that's the first fight we've had in weeks!"

"I know," she sobbed. "That's what I told myself at first, too. Then I started thinking about it. We haven't been fighting because we haven't spent any real time together! We haven't stopped fighting because either of us has changed our behaviour, we just haven't had enough shared experiences to fight about!"

"That's not fair," he said, sitting up labouriously. "We see each other all the time."

"Where?" she asked miserably. "In bed? Just because the sex is working doesn't mean everything else is, Drake. I told you at Christmas I didn't want to keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" he asked. "We're both just really busy!"

"We can't keep burying real intimacy in sex. Doesn't it bother you that the sex seems to be the only part of our relationship that isn't a mess? That's not healthy!"

"So what are you saying?" Draco asked, his voice quiet and eyes intense.

"I'm saying," Leolin said, wiping at more tears as her lip trembled. "That I love you and I am grateful to you and I am here for you, but only as your friend. I will help you get through this in any way I can, but after that I—" she paused, taking a shuddering breath before looking up at him. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

"You don't mean that," he said, pained. He touched his palm to her cheek and she cradled his hand with her own.

"I'm sorry, but I do," she said through more tears. "We're destroying each other, Drake. Pretty soon there'll be nothing left."

"Cal," he breathed, his eyes closed. "I love you."

"I know," she sobbed. "And I love you, too. Part of me will_ always_ love you."

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" He said softly.

"Because as much as I love you, the man you are is _tearing_ me apart."

"Then I'll be a different man," he said, but she only shook her head.

"We tried being different. In the end we can't change who we are."

"Leolin—" he began, but he hissed in pain as he tried to move.

"What is it?" she asked in alarm, allowing him room to pull down the covers.

They both watched in horror as he revealed a zig-zag of partial violet handprints across his toned chest.

"Oh my god," she began, their drama momentarily forgotten. "How does it feel?"

He winced as he tried to straighten, and sweat had begun to bead against his pale upper lip. "As bad as it looks. Worse, maybe."

"I'll send for Hermione," she announced, getting out of the bed at once. He waved her off, though he'd grown pale and was starting to sweat.

"No, not until we talk about this."

Sh began to argue, but he was then gripped with a coughing fit. He collapsed back onto the pillows, panting slightly. He groaned before coughing again.

"Damnit," he groaned, heaving as he lay on his back.

"Don't move," she said. "I'm going to get Hermione."

"It's fine," he protested, voice more ragged than ever. But he started coughing for a third time, and when he took his hand away from his mouth, there was blood on his palm and on his pale lips. Leolin, however, was already out the door, flying up the stairs to the boys' side and pounding on the door.

"Blaise? Get up, I need you!"

The door opened several seconds later, and Blaise appeared looking tired but attentive. "What's going on? How's Drake?"

"I need to get Hermione. Go and sit with him while I get Archie." Blaise's lip curled just slightly at the mention of the name, but he settled on something more impassive before nodding.

"Alright."

Leolin turned and took off again, thundering down the stairs to her own room. Not caring whether or not she was being quiet (which, of course, she wasn't) she slammed the lid of her trunk open and grabbed a quill and ink before going to Archie's cage and flinging it open. At the sight of her, he began to coo happily, hopping from foot to foot as she fumbled with the cage's latch.

"For fuck's sake," Madison groaned, pulling a pillow over her head as Archie's hoots got louder.

Leolin simply ignored her, finally wrenching the cage open and grabbing the still-hooting Archie. She took the stairs two at a time on the way back up, finally collapsing at one of the tables and composing a short note.

_Gin,_

_Need you and Hermione asap._

Leolin didn't even bother to sign or seal it, just ripped the parchment into a small enough piece and folded it over. She gave it to Archie and sent him off.

When he'd disappeared, she went immediately back to Draco's room where Blaise was waiting with Draco. Gracie, clad only in one of Blaise's old button-downs, was also there, and she stood closest to the door. When Leolin arrived, Gracie immediately came forward to hug her, and despite how Leolin normally felt about her, it was a relief to feel someone's arms around her. When she pulled away, Gracie took her hand, nudging Blaise out of the way so Leolin could take his place at Draco's side. Leolin knelt down, taking Draco's hand and kissing it. She felt the tears welling up again, but this time she was less ready to fight them.

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

"Leolin?" he responded, mocking her like always. However, even saying it tapered the evenness of his breathing, and when he tried to take a deep breath, he winced.

"Hermione's on her way," she whispered, taking the time to smooth his hair back. He made a noise that sounded like assent, and he closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. He didn't want to show it, but he was in an incredible amount of pain, and Leolin could tell that every motion, every breath, was agonizing.

"Can…" Draco began, before stopping and licking his lips, preparing himself by exhaling slowly. "Can we be alone for a second?" he opened his eyes and moved his head so that he could see Blaise. Blaise nodded, taking Gracie by the hand.

"I'll go wait for Granger," he said, Leolin watched as something unspoken passed between he and Draco before the two left. When they were alone, Draco turned his attention back to Leolin.

"This conversation isn't over," he said hoarsely. "I won't let you go. I love you too much."

"I've never doubted that," she whispered, pushing his hair off his burning forehead. "But I won't change my mind."

He was silent, and in his silence she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. She'd promised she'd do whatever she could to help him, and she knew it that moment what he needed most was comfort.

"You've got a fever," she said, her palm touching his bare chest to be sure.

"You're hands are just cold," he said, but when he turned to look at her again, his eyes were glassy and he seemed to be fighting for consciousness.

"Drake, just hang on," she said, and before he could protest again, the door swung open and Hermione appeared with Ginny and Blaise, Gracie trailing behind. Leolin stood, allowing Hermione to take her place.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked, touching her own hand to Draco's forehead. He seemed extremely dubious of the contact, frowning outright when she began prodding his chest and stomach. At one point, she touched his side and he cried out in pain.

"What the fuck!" he rasped, but she ignored him.

"The wound didn't suture properly," she said, "It's getting infected; that's why he has a fever." she bit her lip, prodding his chest again. "And he's bleeding internally again."

"Merlin, Granger," Blaise snapped, "what kind of shite healer are you?"

"I'm not a healer at all!" she bit back. "And I'm doing the best I can, but he needs medical care! _Real _medical care."

"You've done amazing," Leolin said, taking Hermione's hand and coming to stand next to Draco again. She prayed for her face not to betray her to Draco. He needed her to be strong, now more than ever; she just wasn't sure how long she could manage that.

"Is there anything more you can do?" she asked.

Hermione frowned, and Leolin could see the tally of all the rules she was breaking adding up in her eyes.

"I can re-suture the puncture hole, but that's only a temporary fix. We're also going to next to flush the blood…" at this, the little colour which had been in Draco's cheeks faded to nothing.

"It has to be done," Hermione said to Leolin, her voice was sympathetic.

"How can he afford to lose this much blood?" Gracie asked. "After the fight itself and last night…"

"That's another part," Hermione said. "I'm going to need all of you, and anyone else you can gather up, to take a test. Malfoy's blood type is rare and he's going to need a transfusion."

"Make sure they're a pureblood, Zabini" he croaked in jest. His friend gave him a grim smile in response.

"I'd do by best, mate," he promised.

Everyone nodded solemnly while Blaise went to the door. "I will go get everyone. Granger, do what you can here then come down and perform the spell. I'll have everyone assembled."

Hermione nodded and he extended his hand to Gracie, who exchanged a quick, cool glance with Ginny before taking his hand and shutting the door behind them. After their departure, Hermione wasted no time reorganizing her thoughts.

"Hand me my bag, would you, Leolin?" Leolin grabbed the worn satchel and gave it to Hermione, who began digging in it for two potions.

The first she produced was a fuchsia bottle labeled "Fever Buster" and she grabbed a goblet to measure an amount into it.

"You need to swallow this," she told Draco, Leolin was quick to help her tip the liquid down his throat.

He made a face but was too weak to give other objections, so said nothing. Next, Hermione pulled out a small bottle Leolin recognized as a powerful sedative painkiller.

"I thought you had to wait to put him under," Leolin protested, but Hermione gave her a grim smile.

"I did some digging last night after I got back and found a spell to help me see the wound better."

"Last night?" Leolin asked, incredulous. Hermione looked slightly bashful then nodded. Leolin touched her hand to Hermione's. "You did that for Draco?"

Hermione looked up met Leolin's eyes, a shared understanding of love and loyalty passing between them. After that, there was no more that needed to be said, and Leolin stoked Draco's hair as Hermione took out a small cauldron and began to heat the substance.

"Hermione's found a way to put you under," she explained, and he nodded weakly, sweat running down his face as the potion strained to break his fever. "I'll be right here, though. I won't leave your side, I promise."

"That's all I need," he croaked and she nodded, gently brushing her lips to his before straightening, taking the vile from Hermione and helping Draco swallow it.

Very soon after, some of the worry began to melt from his face, and she stayed stroking his sodden forehead and hot cheeks until his breathing indicated he'd been swept completely under the potion's influence. She turned to Hermione then, who produced her wand and waved it over Draco's chest as she had before, murmuring to herself. This time, however, an image materialized showing the muscles and organs of Draco's torso. It gave a much clearer picture of the wound and the bleeding and Leolin could have kissed Hermione for finding the spell and for being able to perform it. Hermione, however, took no time to be impressed with herself, and Leolin stepped out of the way so she could work.

The process seemed slow and tedious, but Leolin realized as Hermione was finishing it up that it had only been ten minutes or so. Finally, she broke away and collapsed into a chair behind her, wiping sweat from her own brow and examining her own shaking hands.

"What about the excess blood?" Leolin asked, Hermione shook her head.

"It's gone."

"I thought you said—"

"I found a spell to help sponge it up. It was risky, but I didn't think Draco could afford anymore stomach acid or blood in his esophagus."

Leolin nodded, feeling a small but resilient warmth rising in her chest. Hermione had thought of everything. However, looking at Draco dimmed the warmth immediately, pushing it to be brink of extinguishment. Draco was ashen-faced, and at first glance it was difficult to tell if he was breathing or not.

"He still needs a transfusion," Hermione said, seeming to confirm Leolin's thoughts. "And he should go see a professional as soon as he's able."

"He's going on Monday," Leolin affirmed, brushing a hand down his cheek, which by contrast to just twenty minutes prior, was almost cold. "Just tell me what you need for blood-typing."

"Right, come with me," Hermione instructed. Ginny, who'd been very quiet since they'd arrived, stepped forward to seize Leolin's hand and squeeze it, holding her back a moment.

"Hey. He's young and healthy and strong. If anyone can recover from all this, it's someone like him."

Leolin nodded, feeling the warmth return some. Ginny was never one to sugarcoat, but she knew how to make the truth bold, and like always, her presence made Leolin feel bold, too.

"I know," Leolin said, looking down at Ginny's hand in her own before smiling. "Thank you."

Ginny smiled, too. "Always, Bug. You know that."

Leolin nodded then followed Hermione down to the common room where Blaise had assembled what seemed like the whole of Slytherin house.

"Merlin," Ginny breathed, not having let go of Leolin's hand.

Leolin watched her survey the group, who were looking expectantly up at Blaise. He stood above the throng with Gracie by his side. If Draco was the Prince of Slytherin, Blaise was his regent, and he occupied the role with an authoritative ease. Despite how low and desperate she was feeling, she couldn't help but lean in to Ginny, a small smirk on her face.

"He's kind of impressive, isn't he?"

Ginny glared at Leolin but said nothing, though Leolin could see admiration, something Ginny hardly ever expressed, shimmering in her eyes.

"Alright," Blaise began in a bored tone, folding his lean arms across his chest. "Some of you know what happened by now, but if you don't, all you need to know is Draco's hurt and needs a transfusion. If you're willing, Granger is going to test you to see if you can donate. If you don't think you can handle that, I understand and no judgment."

He paused here for half a second, his eye narrowing slightly to remind everyone that in Slytherin, non-action was the same as betrayal, and disloyalty came at a high price.

"However," he continued. "If one of you says so much as one cross word to her," he pointed to Hermione, "you answer to me."

He turned the finger back on himself, and his voice, which was humourless on his most jovial days, was razor-sharp. He gave a challenging raise of his eyebrows, effectively killing the little sound still left in the room

"Any questions?" He said at last.

No one said a word, and to both Leolin and Ginny's amazement, no one moved.

"All of you?" Blaise confirmed.

Again, there was silence, but not even the first years moved a muscle. Leolin felt an odd pride swell in her chest. Blaise nodded and motioned for them to queue up.

"If Granger says she doesn't need you, get out. I don't need all of you stupid first years clogging up the common room."

There was a murmur of assent and when Blaise seemed satisfied, he turned to Leolin and Ginny, though his eyes were mostly on the redhead. He seemed to be looking for her approval, and in response Ginny only raised her eyebrows. Blaise's face remained impassive, but he descended the steps and came towards them so he could speak quietly.

"We protect our own, Weasley, just like you lot. That's something for you to keep in mind if you ever decide you wanted to join us."

Ginny blushed prettily then scowled before tossing a glance over to where Gracie stood, sneering at their exchange as it unfolded.

"As always, Zabini, your timing is completely inappropriate," she snapped.

He followed her gaze over to Gracie then looked back at Ginny, giving her a small smile. He raised his eyebrows one last time before turning back to watch Hermione work.

Her wand moved quickly over each forearm that was outstretched towards her, and she shook her head each time as she watched the same symbol appear.

"Leolin," she said. "Blaise, Ginny, I need you three."

Leolin went first and Blaise went after, though neither of them was a match.

Finally, Ginny begrudgingly extended her arm, and Hermione stopped. She looked up at Ginny, who gave an indignant cry.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ginny groaned. "You have to be bloody kidding me!"

"Sit down," Hermione said as Ginny rolled up the sleeve of her Weasley jumper.

Blaise smirked, which made her scowl.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face," Ginny demanded, wincing as Hermione inserted the needle.

"There is an irony here that I definitely enjoy," Blaise said quietly. "And I did promise Draco a pureblood."

"I hope all your damn babies are redheads," Ginny snapped at Leolin, who smile half-heartedly before abruptly getting up and wandering away to the couch.

"What's up with her?" Blaise demanded, and everyone shrugged.

"She's probably just mega stressed," Ginny offered, wincing again.

Hardly any blood was filling the bag.

"Ginny," Hermione said, looking around her. "You need to squeeze something, it will make the blood pump faster."

Ginny looked around, sneering as Blaise extended an elegant hand towards her.

"In your dreams," she snapped, but Hermione gave her a reproving look, and Ginny begrudgingly wrapped her hand around his palm, flexing her fingers.

"Better," Hermione said.

Slowly, Blaise fingers slithered up along the back of her palm, ghosting softly against her knuckles.

"Stop that," Ginny hissed, a little breathless.

"Stop what?" He asked, his jade eyes glittering. This was the closest she'd ever allowed him to be to her, and he reveled in the opportunity to study her gorgeous face up close.

"Stop doing that with your hand. It's—" she licked her lips, avoiding his gaze. "It's distracting."

"Is it?" he said absently, not stopping.

Hermione watched their tête-à-tête, frowning at Blaise disapprovingly.

"Yes," Ginny breathed, blushing as she continued to squeeze his fingers. "Extremely."

"My apologies, then," he said, leaning in the slightest amount.

She didn't want to look at him for fear she'd have to admit to herself for the very first time that he was devastatingly good-looking.

"Okay," Hermione said. "We're good."

Immediately Ginny wrenched her hand from Blaise's.

"Get this damn thing out of my arm."

"Stand up slowly," Hermione instructed. "You don't weigh very much, and you gave a lot of blood."

Ginny jerked up as soon as she was free, and a head rush hit her.

"Weasley," Blaise admonished as he caught her. "Could you be a worse listener?"

A smirk dawned on his face as he glanced down at her. He'd _certainly _never been allowed to touch or hold her before.

"Get off, you cretin!" She demanded, looking over to where Leolin sat. "Go find your Slytherin girlfriend."

"As you wish," he said smugly, and she turned her back on him, making her way to where Leolin sat as the common room emptied.

"I'm going to go give this to Malfoy and go," Hermione said, and Ginny nodded as she sat next to Leolin and took her arm. "I have a dreadful amount of work that's due in two weeks.

"Alright," Ginny laughed, "I'm going to stay here with Leolin," she said, and Hermione nodded, heading towards the head boy's room.

"Leolin?" Ginny asked at last.

Leolin said nothing. It was raining outside and the dark waves of the lake swirled soothingly against the green stained glass of the windows.

"Hmm?" she said at last, looking at Ginny.

"You alright, Bug?"

"Fine," she murmured. "Just, you know, worried about Draco."

Ginny nodded wordlessly.

"Naturally."

They lapsed into silence again, the soft swishing of the water and the crackling of the fire the only two sounds. They were the only two people in the common room now.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about whatever happened yesterday," Ginny began. "But I feel like I should."

Leolin looked at Ginny.

"Draco and I got into a nasty row at the party. We both said some heated things, and honestly he was so mad that part of me is surprised he was willing to take that epic beating just to help me."

"What did you fight about?"

"I think I touched a nerve," Ginny said, and Leolin gave a resigned laugh.

"Which one? Draco has many."

"I told him I assumed you weren't at the party because he'd lashed out at you about quidditch and you two got into some kind of knock-down drag-out."

Leolin laughed sadly again.

"It's sort of unnerving how well you understand my relationship."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ginny offering.

"It started with Bird," Leolin.

"About him not catching the snitch?"

"About _why_ he didn't catch the snitch," Leolin amended.

"It was weird," Ginny admitted. "He definitely had Godfrey beat. He's bloody good, by the way."

"He is, and he did. No question. But remember Morris saying Godfrey said something to Bird? That's why Bird lost the snitch."

"Well what the hell did he say?" Ginny asked, and Leolin bit her lip before looking around to make sure they were alone.

"You probably didn't know this, but Bird's dad was a pretty big deal at the Ministry, and he died in a hunting accident in Kenya this summer."

"That's sad," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Leolin agreed. "But that's not the worse of it at all. Turns out that he didn't die in Africa. He committed suicide."

"Why?" Ginny said, horrified.

"He was sleeping with Cornelius Fudge, and his wife found out and he felt so guilty that he couldn't take it."

"Oh my god."

"Anyways, Bird told his girlfriend Penelope and she told Godfrey, who, being the sodding prick he is, taunted Bird during the match.

"Well, fuck," Ginny said. "I would've lost, too."

"Exactly," Leolin said. "Long story short, Ieuan was crying in the girl's locker room after because he was scared to go to the boys, and I was down to bra and knickers before I saw him, but he looked so pitiful I just sat with him under the water while he cried.

"Uh," Ginny said, giving an uncomfortable look. "Was he just starker's, then?"

"No! He was still in his kit."

"You sat in the shower with clothes on?"

"Well we weren't gonna sit in there naked! Anyways, then Draco stormed in and sees us and, you know, goes beserk. To be fair, I think he was looking for me to try and calm down a little, but obviously he takes one look at me in my wet knickers and freaks out. He threatens Bird, who runs away in tears, then he lays into me. When we fight he always starts it, but soon we're both screaming at each other. Then he brings up some really unfair things about my family and Christmas and I storm out. Oh, also I threw that necklace at him."

"The new one he just got you?"

"The very same."

"So, then you decide not to go to the party because you're still fighting," Ginny finished. "I see."

"The problem is," Leolin said, more distressed now. "He _promised_ me after Christmas he would quick picking these _major_ fights when he was stressed or upset, and he agreed. Then in the first row we've had in weeks, he starts fighting dirty again."

"But before this, you hadn't fought since Christmas?"

"Yeah," Leolin admitted. "But when I relived the fight later in the day, I realized that the only thing we've really had time to do together since term started is have sex, and that has always been transcendentally good."

"So now what? You don't seem mad at him anymore."

"How could I be, after what he did? You said it yourself; he already loathes you then you justifiably humiliated him in public and he _still_ almost died protecting you. I told you, he's rarely good, but he has these moments of sheer, unadulterated greatness. That's why I felt in love with him."

"So, what does this all mean going forward?"

Leolin bowed her head.

"Nothing."

"I don't understand."

"I broke up with him this morning."

"You did _what_?"

"I told him that I still loved him and that I would always be here for him, but I just couldn't take any more heartbreak."

"And what did he say to all that?"

"He begged me to reconsider."

"And are you going to?"

"No."

"Jesus Christ," Ginny murmured. "I'm so sorry, Lai."

"So am I, and I admit it feels like a mistake, but I know deep down it's not. He can never escape who he really is, and I love even the worst parts of him, but I'll die if I try to follow him into the darkness."

"I really am sorry," Ginny said, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. "But I do think you are doing the right thing. I know you love Draco, but you can't fix him. Only he can do that."

Leolin nodded, shifting a little to indicate she didn't really want to be touched anymore.

"I'm gonna go," Ginny said gently, standing up. "Owl if you need anything."

"I will," Leolin said, staring into the fire again. "Thanks."

Ginny gave her a last sad smile and trudged out.

* * *

><p>Leolin sat in front of the fire all day, leaving only to knick some food from the kitchens and to grab some of her homework so the day wouldn't be a total waste. People came in and out sporadically, but they seemed to know she didn't want to be disturbed, and she appreciated that.<p>

By now the sun had gone down and the fire was burning low, the soaring space lit mostly by the blue-tinged moolight. She ought to get up and check on Draco then go to bed, she thought, yawning and stretching. As she looked up towards Draco's room, she saw him already standing there, glinting slightly in the semi-darkness.

"You should be in bed," she said. "You need rest."

He said nothing leaning heavily on a cane he'd fashioned, finally reaching the soft sofa and flopping down. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking at her. She noted that his hair was push back off his face again, and it was odd to her that even half-dead he would take the time to do his hair. Then again, that was Draco; always conscious of maintaining his perfect façade.

"I want to talk about what you said earlier," he murmured, looking at her.

"Please," she began, looking away. "It's been the longest day of my life. I can't right now; it's still too fresh."

"I'm not talking about that. Cal, look at me."

Reluctantly she turned.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said about how rape can do to a person, and how they never really escape it."

Her heart thundered so loud she was sure he could hear it, and she tried to look at him in a way which suggested she didn't know where he was going with this.

"Then I realized something very important: I have no idea how you lost your virginity. I know there was Potter and you dated Terrance Higgs before that, but you told me once he wasn't your first. I've slept with dozens more girls than you, and I think you know about every single one. Even if you didn't, I'd happily tell you. How odd, then, that you'd never told me. Then I realized: perhaps you'd never told anyone."

Leolin frown quizzically. "Where are you going with this?"

"You know," He said gently. "Cal, I want you to tell me the truth. I _need_ you to tell me the truth."

She began to fret a little now, her hands twisting as her eyes burned. She tried to cobble together so bullshit story, but she knew in the end that Draco would absolutely know she was lying. Besides, despite today she still loved him deeply, and she longed for the comfort only he could provide her.

"I—" she stammered, her lip trembling furiously. "I've never told anyone before. Not even Ginny knows."

"Will you tell me?" he said, his voice soft and soothing.

She glanced up at him and her shoulders started shaking.

"It's nothing." she said. "Really."

You don't have to lie to me, Cal. I love you. Please, let me in."

She looked at him fearfully. She knew they were broken up, but he'd never been a better boyfriend. If they had had more of this and less of the other stuff, they would still be together.

"I'm sorry," she burst at last. "I just can't talk about it!"

"Could you show me?" He said, and her eyes were fearful and a bit mistrusting.

"I suppose," she said. "I've never done occlumency before.

"I hate to say it," he said grimly. "But that actually makes my job as legilimencer much easier. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"I will warn you, it can be a bit unpleasant to have someone else in your head. Try to relax. Also, I know it's painful, but try to push the memories to the surface as much as you can so I don't have to dig. If there is anything you don't want me to see, just picture a vault. I promise not to open it, okay?"

"This is the only secret I've ever kept from you," she said in a quiet voice, and he nodded and drew his wand.

"_Legilimens_," he whispered with a swish, and suddenly Leolin felt something breaching her solitary mind. Her immediate reaction was the shut down, but she took a deep breath, letting go as she let the suppressed memories float upward like severed balloons.

The immortal grounds Hogwarts looked the same, of course, but as Leolin gazed into the face of her 14-year-old self, she was surprised at how different, how naïve, she looked. She was walking arm in arm with Ginny down towards the lake. The sun was shining brightly, and both girls had slung their robes over their bags rather than wear them.

"Leolin!"

The girls turned and watched as a fresh-faced Ravenclaw half-skipped, half-ran to meet them.

"Hey Merys," Leolin called, waving.

She and Merys used to spend every summer together in Wales, and they weren't perhaps friends at Hogwarts, but they were still very friendly.

Ginny did not greet Merys, but she smiled in response to her approach.

"Leolin!" Merys repeated breathlessly, having reached them at last. "I have amazing news!"

Leolin laughed a little in response. "You have my full attention."

Merys said nothing to this, simply fished in her book bag before producing a parchment and handing it to Leolin.

"What's this?" She said, taking the proffered roll and breaking the seal.

"It's an invitation," Merys said, bouncing slightly on her heels "to my brother's party!"

Leolin's eyes went wide, and she unbound the scroll and began reading, a dazzling smile splitting her face.

"You're joking!"

"No! I begged him to let us come and he agreed!"

"This is the biggest party of the year," Ginny said at last, taking the scroll from Leolin and reading it over. "Everyone in Gryffindor has been taking about it for weeks!"

"You'll be the only Slytherin there," Merys said, biting her lip, "and we're probably the only fourth years invited. I hope that's okay."

"Are you mental?" Leolin laughed, "This is brilliant! Thank you! And tell Gareth thank you, too!"

Merys nodded, beaming before bounding away.

"And tell _Gareth_ thank you, too," Ginny mocked in sultry voice, earning a playful push from Leolin.

"Stuff it. We were family friends, is all."

"Oh please, you are so in love with him!"

Leolin blushed. "Isn't everyone?" She grumbled quietly.

Ginny thought about this. "Can't say I am."

This made Leolin laugh. "Ironic, considering he's The Prince of Gryffindor.

Ginny gave an annoyed half-laugh. "_Self-styled_ Prince of Gryffindor. Besides, I think low-born peasant is more my type. That's what I am, after all. So are you going to go?"

"Don't be daft; of course I'm going! I just have to make sure my cousin Blair doesn't find out; he'd freak if he knew."

"Isn't he like…one of Gareth's best friends? You know he's going to be there."

Leolin smirked. "Well I didn't say it was going to be easy!"

"And what about Malfoy?"

"What about him?" Leolin snapped, blushing again.

"Well," Ginny began. "Not that I approve, but you've been complaining about him non-stop lately, which usually means you like him again."

"That's not true at all! Besides, even if it were, it doesn't matter; he's has virtually no idea of who I am, and I don't think I'm… _experienced_ enough to be his type."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I hate you for saying that, but you're probably right. So what are you going to wear?"

Leolin felt her thoughts swirling unpleasantly around in her mind, aware that Draco was sifting through her memories for the one he was looking for. Just when she felt she could bear the feeling no longer, she was re-immersed by the sound of a rowdy crowd and a hypnotic bass line.

Leolin watched her younger self, dressed in a sultry violet frock, wading aimlessly through the crowd, begging people's pardon when they noticed her and simply slipping between them when they didn't. Finally, she saw someone she recognized and tugged on the back of his shirt to get his attention. Fintan Corner turned around, clearly oblivious to who she was.

"Fin? Hi, I'm Leolin, I'm…a friend of your brother Michael's. Have you seen Merys?"

"Who?"

"Merys? Gareth's sister?"

"Oh, Merys!" He laughed to himself, acting as if she'd said something entirely different. "Yeah, no, I haven't, sorry."

"It's fine, thanks anyway."

He nodded then seeming to remember his manners, he drunkenly proffered his cup.

"Hey, you want a drink?"

"Fintan Kenneth Corner, is that any way to treat a lady?"

Leolin, both younger and older, watched as the arrogantly handsome Gareth Rhydderich slid easily between the pair, shooting Leolin a dazzling grin before cuffing his mate playfully around the neck. Younger Leolin watched blushing and bashful as the boys tussled, and when Gareth turned azure eyes back to her, the blush deepened. He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair as he grinned at her.

"Well if it isn't Blair's little bug! Leolin Lefevre!" He said, offering her a hand so she could spin for him. "When the Hell did you get so grown up? And does your cousin know you're here?" His eyes glittered wolfishly as they skated down the curve of her bum when her back was turned.

Leolin laughed, trying to be cute and coy.

"I only seem so different because the last time you actually talked to me I was eleven. And of course he doesn't, but don't you dare tell him!"

Gareth gave a mock wince before smiling again, leaning closer. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Can I get you a drink?"

Leolin smiled and nodded, and Gareth disappeared into the crowd. Two or so minutes later he returned, two tumblers of whiskey in his hands.

"So," he said, winking at her. "I have two pieces of good news and one piece of bad news. First bit of good news: it seems our mutual friend Blair Lefevre has already stepped out with a certain girlfriend of his and won't be around for the rest of the evening, so I get you _all_ to myself. Bad news, this party is primarily a boys' club, so we only have whiskey and rum."

"What's the last piece of good news?" She said.

"So glad you asked," he smirked, raising his eyebrows. "I brought you this."

He held up a tiny vile of fuchsia liquid.

"What is it?"

"Well," he began, putting two drops in her drink and stirring it with a finger as he smiled lazily up at her.

He licked his finger and she blushed.

"This little potion makes bad drinks taste good. Go on, try it."

Leolin brought the tumbler to her nose, and it smelled sweet and fresh. She took an exploratory sip. It tasted like strawberries and some sort of sweet liquor.

"What do you think?" He grinned, biting his lip.

"It's good," she affirmed, smiling. She didn't want him to think she was inexperienced, even though she was, so she put down the concoction in two more sizable swallows.

He smiled wickedly at her.

"Look at you," he said appreciatively. "Do you want mine?"

He didn't wait for her reply, just dropped some of the potion in the whiskey and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said coyly, taking another sip. He watched greedily as she tipped the glass up.

"C'mon, you little heavy weight," he said, taking her hand. "I'll introduce you around. Boys," he said, as he pulled her towards him and wrapped a hand around her shoulders. "This is Leolin Lefevre, _Blair's_ baby cousin. I want you to treat her extra-special this evening, because not only is she my guest of honour, she's the lone Slytherin in the whole bunch."

Someone booed jokingly, and Gareth smiled.

"Now, now," he drawled, looking down at Leolin pressed under his arm. "None of that. Let's shown her what gentlemen us Gryffs are."

"Make her pay the toll, Gar," someone said.

"That's seems fair, right Leolin?"

She nodded. "I guess."

"Alright. No, don't look so nervous darling, its very easy. All you have to do is swear on your life that you're no friend of that sodding prick Draco Malfoy."

There were cheers and wolf-whistles at this, and she blushed furiously. Of course, she'd been lying to Ginny; she still fancied Draco, even though he had no earthly idea who she was. Now that Gareth was so interested, Draco seemed less important now. Gareth would be such a perfect boyfriend, and after tonight there could be no doubt that he liked her too…they could go on a date that weekend.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly and she gave a nervous laugh.

"He doesn't even know I exist!" she giggled and everyone cheered.

"We'll take it!" Gareth said, raising the glass he didn't in fact have and urging everyone else to drink in his stead.

Leolin drained her second whiskey, and Gareth smiled as she did so.

"C'mon, my Slytherin beauty," he said in a slick voice. "Let's get you another drink."

Leolin could feel Draco pulling at her memory again, fast-forwarding in search of what he was looking for. The sensation was nauseating, made especially so by the fact that when he finally settled the scene again, everything was a little fuzzy, evidence that younger Leolin was now drunk.

She was sitting across Gareth lap as his hand was casually slung around her hips. She didn't seem to notice, but he was drawing little swirls across them with a finger.

Despite how much Leolin had obviously been drinking, Gareth seemed, if not sober, at least somewhat pulled together, and older Leolin noticed that his tumbler of whiskey sat full and forgotten a little ways off.

The pair was sat listening to a group of Gareth's friends recounting old Gryffindor adventures, but Leolin was fading, and she tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder as she fought off the spins. Merlin, she was exhausted.

"You want to get some fresh air?" Gareth whispered, his hand on her tight stomach. The roof's got a killer view of the river Dee."

Leolin nodded boozily, allowing him to gently push her off his lap as she wobbled on her heels.

"Easy," he said, but Leolin flashed him a coy smile. "I'm fine."

Gareth seemed impressed that despite her inebriation she could still walk in her heels, and he led the way, the crowd parting easily to admit his passage. He led her through what she assumed to be his bedroom out onto a sprawling balcony. Once outside, He shed his coat jacket and threw it over her shoulders.

"I miss Wales," Leolin said at last, leaning on the balcony and looking out towards the river valley.

"We had fun those summers," Gareth admitted, coming over and caging her gently against the rails. "You and me and Merys and the whole Llangollen gang."

"Mhmm," She said in response, closing her eyes as if she was remembering. There was a silence between them, which Gareth eventually broke by leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"You're so grown-up now, though," he murmured, brushing her dark hair over her shoulder and pulling down the collar of the jacket to kiss her neck. "You've gotten really fit."

Clearly surprised, Leolin turned awkwardly to address him, the jacket slipping off in the process. The look in her eyes was one of both excitement and trepidation, though both were somewhat dampened by her inebriation.

As soon as he had the proper angle, he leaned down and kissed her, allowing her to turn in his arms before pushing her against bars while he ravaged her mouth. Leolin's response lacked his fervor, and it was clear from her body position she was somewhat uncomfortable. When they broke for air, he started on her neck again.

"Let's move this inside," Gareth breathed, one hand tangling in her hair as the other skimmed down her waist, crushing her closer. Leolin could still remember to warm weight of him pressing against her, and she felt sick at seeing such blatant terror on her own face.

"I—I don't think I should," the younger said, trying gently to untangle herself.

"Why not?" He ignored her efforts to push him off of her.

"I'm drunk," she said, trying to seem coy.

"So am I," he whispered, though Leolin could see now that he clearly wasn't.

He continued his machinations.

"Gareth," she laughed. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He said, nuzzling his nose to her neck and making her laugh inadvertently again.

"Why?" He asked. "You like it."

"Stop," she said. "I'm ticklish!"

"I can see that," he grinning, finally acquiescing to her command.

"Merlin, Leolin, you're so fucking sexy. "I can't believe you're only fourteen. You seem a lot older."

"Do I?" she asked pathetically, not knowing what to say.

"In that dress you do. Seriously, I could eat you up right now."

"Gareth!" she laughed again, her voice a lot less merry now.

"C'mon," he moaned. "You don't have to act so coy. You've been all over me tonight. I know you want this."

"I didn't mean to lead you on, or something—" she said, pushing gently on his chest.

"You don't have to play hard-to-get," he said. "You've already got my full attention." He pressed himself up against her leg suggestively.

"It's not that," she began, and having finally freed herself she started through the patio door. "I just have to get home."

"I can take you home later," he said smoothly. "Don't worry about that."

She just gave him another nervous smile before turning to the door again.

"Come _on_, Leolin, you don't wear a dress like that if you're not looking to knock boots. Don't be such a little tease."

His eyes dipped to her low neckline before he bent to kiss her and was denied again.

"Seriously," she said, blushing and trying to avoid her gaze.

"What's the problem?" he snapped. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

She said nothing, eyes falling to her shoes.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said softly. "It doesn't matter," he said, rubbing her arms as he backed her against his bedroom door. "I promise I'll be extra gentle."

"I'm not embarrassed," she said, clearly embarrassed. "I just—I've never done this kind of thing before."

"That's fine," he murmured, taking her hand as brushing it again his tightening jeans. "I'm a really good teacher."

"I'm sorry," she said, jerking her hand away. "I'm just not ready," she said, and tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

"It's not as big a deal as people make it seem," he assured her, not relinquishing his position of power.

His fingers gently tugged down the neckline of her tight cotton dressed. He bit his lips as he looked down at her tantalizing chest.

"Gareth—"

"I promise it will feel really good."

Leolin made to protest again, but Gareth cut her off with a kiss, hand surging up her skirt and pushing her knickers aside. She gave a small, surprised sob, but Gareth shushed her gently.

"Just relax and enjoy it," He whispered, moving his fingers against her as she squirmed uncomfortably. He fluidly divested himself of his own shirt and belt before reaching up and pulling her dress down and off.

"Gareth—" She protested weakly, "we should stop."

"Shh," he said again, "just stop worrying and enjoy it."

He knelt in front of her while she was still pressed to the door, yanking down her knickers and touching her with his tongue. No one had ever done that to her before, and she felt awkward.

"Doesn't that feel good?" He said, seemingly pleased as she began to grow wet. He drove another finger in and she gasped.

"This isn't right," she said, but he ignored her.

"Just lay on the bed, baby, and take off your bra."

She was scared and didn't know what to do. She didn't want him to be mad at her or tell anyone what a floozy she was, so she did as he said.

"Good girl," he said, tugging her forward so her legs were hanging off the bed.

He knelt down to use his tongue again.

"Take off your bra," he said more sternly, and she did as she was told, though she covered her chest with her arms so he couldn't see her breasts.

He shed trousers, socks, and shoes and joined her. He began kissing her neck again, and he laughed quietly to himself as he sunk enough finger in and she tensed.

"You're really wet for me," he said, as she gave a little whimper. "And so fucking tight."

She remained tense and trembling.

"Come on baby," he goaded. "It will feel better if you relax."

Leolin said nothing, only whimpered. When he was finally satisfied, he used one strong hand to lift her hips as he made his last ministrations before—

Leolin felt herself tumbling back to the present, glad to be back in the common room with Draco again. He was looking at her with a pained expression, and immediately she began to cry, tipping into his lap as he rubbed her back.

"Oh Leolin," he said. "My beautiful, strong Leolin. I'm so sorry."

She only cried harder, finally admitting to herself that she hadn't been wrong about the situation at all. Gareth had stolen something from her.

"I'm going to fucking murder that bastard," he said quietly after a second." His voice was flat, betraying his ire. "I'm going to rip off his stones and shove them down his throat until he chokes and dies."

She still said nothing, though her tears where subsiding.

"I love you, Cal," he breathed quietly, still rubbing her back. "I love you more than ever. I can't believe how resilient you are."

She nodded, looking up at him. She wasn't satisfied with the comfort of his arms, and she wanted more. She pressed her lips to his and he obliged, kissing her gently as he cradled her face. Seeming to realize what she was doing, she pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm still—we're still—"

"I know," he said, pained. "I understand. But will you promise me something?" he said.

"Yes, within reason," she breathed.

"Promise me you will tell Blair. Please. He needs to know, and you need to tell him."

"I promise,' she sniffed, laying her head on his chest again.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" He asked gently.

"No," she said. "I just want to be alone."

"Alright," he said, labouriously rising from the sofa. "Let me know if you need anything."

She nodded, and when he was at the top of the stairs, she called his name.

"Draco?"

"Leolin?"

"Thank you for making me tell you the truth. I—I needed that."

He nodded. "And this isn't over. I will see Rhydderich punished for what he did. He's going to be so fucking sorry he ever laid a finger on you."

She only nodded meekly again.

"Goodnight."

He looked at her one last time.

"Goodnight."


	22. Chapter 21: Some Unholy War

**Chapter Twenty-One: Some Unholy War**

**_"If my man was fighting some unholy war, I would be beside him…"_**

**_-Amy Winhouse, Some Unholy War_**

When Leolin awoke, it was to find that she was on fire. Or rather, Draco was, and lying so close to his fever-ravaged form had made her begun to sweat a little as well. She hadn't planned on sleeping in his room, but in the end she couldn't resist the comfort or familiarity of it. He was laying flat on his back when she'd come in hours after he'd gone to bed, and she didn't even bother taking off her jumper or jeans, just curled like a cat on top of the covers and felt asleep. Now his heat was literally rolling of him in waves, suffocating her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking at him. His cheeks were flushed, and there was a sheen of sweat on his toned chest and arms. His browed were furrowed, as if he were in pain.

"Draco."

Leolin gently nudged his shoulder, but he didn't stir. She shook him again, and again, and finally he began to re-animate, albeit very slowly.

"What?" he grumbled, eyes still shut. "What is it?"

"The fever's back," Leolin said, standing at the side of her bed and chewing her lip. "That means something's gone wrong again."

"I'm fine," Draco insisted weakly, waving her off as if what she was saying was trivial. "My body is just reestablishing normalcy."

"No," Leolin said resolutely, "This is crazy. I'm calling a healer right now."  
>"Don't be dramatic," Draco groaned weakly, rolling onto his side and shivering slightly, mopping at the sweat on his brow as he reached for his wand. "I told you I'm fine." His fingers closed around the shaft laboriously before he collapsed back onto his pillows again, heaving quietly.<p>

"You're anything but," she said evenly putting on her pumps. However, when she turned, it was to find that he'd dragged himself erect, and—though leaning heavily on the bed post—he was on his own two feet again.

"See? Fine."

Leolin gave a defeated sigh and plopped down on the other side of the bed.

"Draco!"

"Ugh, stop," he said, "you sound like my mother."

"Your mother?" She repeated incredulously, not sure if she should be flattered or annoyed.

"You're right. If you were my mother, you wouldn't _care_ if I have a fever."

"You can't go on like this forever," she said. "You're going to push too far and this whole thing is going to blow up in your face."

"Not forever," Draco agreed, grimacing, "just until my healers' appointment on Saturday."

He grabbed the cane he'd been using the day before, and she rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan, then? You're just going roll into class with a cane?" she was getting annoyed.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, though she could see that even the little movement he'd done was very taxing.

"You barely have the strength to walk," she pointed out.

"It's nothing," he said more resolutely, beginning to pick through the smattering of bottles Hermione had left. "I just need to get rid of this damn fever, and then I will be fine."  
>Leolin opened her mouth to protest, but his diamond eyes snapped to her, sparkling even more brightly than usual because of the fever.<p>

"I'm worried about you, you stupid blood idiot," she said, exasperated.

"Do be. It's only half seven; I don't have class until eleven. I'll rest while the fever buster kicks in, and then I will be ready to go."

"Don't need a fever buster, you _need_ medical attention."

She practically sang the word "need", and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Leolin, _I know_, and I get it. But if I don't go to class, the professors will know something is wrong; I'll be caught." His voice was drawn, as if he was speaking to a child.

A tense silence ensnared them, and after a minute, she shook her head.

"Seriously, Drake, this if your health we're talking about, you shouldn't—"

"That's enough, Leolin. Let it go."

"But—"

"I _said_ that's enough. I don't want to have to tell you a third time."  
>Seeming to find the bottle he was looking for, Draco measured a small amount into a goblet and put the foamy white liquid down in one go, wincing before turning back and falling into on the bed again.<p>

"You know what?" she said, laughing bitterly. "Do what you bloody want. You're not my boyfriend, and if you want to act like a jackass, fine. It's no longer job to worry about you."

"Darling," He began, trying to reach her. "Don't be like that."

"No, shove off with you snake charming. I'm not yours to order around anymore," she said in a somewhat cold voice. "Have a good day, Draco."

"Cal," he repeated, but she was already out the door, slamming it behind her as he swore.

Leolin glanced at her watch. She didn't have much time before Herbology at eight, but she was in desperate need of a shower. She wasn't very hungry though, so perhaps she would skip breakfast and just have a big lunch later, if she felt like it. The common room was empty as she passed through it, so she began tugging her clothes off as she headed to the showers, wrestling her jumper over her head as she fumbled down the stairs and lobbing her pumps towards her bed as she turned in the direction of the Slytherin Girls' Bathroom.

Though she longed for nothing more than to stand under the hot stream and unwind, she knew she was pressed for time, so she quickly washed her hair and body before jumping out and getting dressed. She messily dried her hair and braided it down her back before grabbing her books and green tie and darting out of the dungeons.

Even considering her haste, she was ten minutes late to Herbology. Gracie, Astoria, and Madison eyed her keenly as she stumbled in, garnering the attention of the whole class.

"Miss Lefevre," Spout said, jamming her hands on stout hips. "You're late."  
>"I know, Professor. I'm sorry."<p>

Sprout waited for Leolin to elaborate, and when she didn't she gave a tiny frown.

"Very well then. Five points from Slytherin, I'm afraid. If you would join Miss Boyle and Mr. Pherigo, they will explain the lesson to you."

Leolin nodded; five points wasn't bad. She looked up at Gracie, who was the only Slytherin unfortunate enough to have been paired with a Hufflepuff. However, upon meeting Leolin's gaze, she shoved her partner Nolan Pherigo over so Leolin could sit down beside her instead.

"Blaise told me about you and Draco," she said quietly, smiling a little at Leolin before pushing her pot towards Nolan. "I won't say anything."

Leolin, grateful for what she assumed would be Gracie first and last charitable act, smiled.

"Thank you. Once this is over I'll tell everyone."

Astoria and Madison, who had working beside them Gracie and Nolan, leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"How's Draco?" Astoria said softly, touching Leolin's hand.

"Better," she murmured at last. "But still not great."

"You poor thing," Gracie cooed before taking off her gloves and tossing them at Nolan. "Here."

Nolan scowled at her. "We're supposed to do this together! Sprout said—"

"_Sprout said_," she mimicked cruelly, sneering at him. "Stuff it, Pherigo."

"You'll get a T in she finds out you didn't help me."  
>"Have you forgotten my boyfriend is Blaise Zabini? He'd wring your scrawny quill neck in a second, if I asked him to. <em>Don't<em> mess with me."

Nolan huffed, but eventually he picked up Gracie's discarded right glove and put it on. He was obviously annoyed, but he knew Gracie had him beat; everyone, especially the Hufflepuffs, was afraid of Blaise.

"Anyways," Gracie began, raising her eyebrows at Nolan until he got the message and turned away from them. "When is Draco going to the Healer?"  
>"Saturday," Leolin said "But I worry that might be too late. He woke up this morning burning up with another fever, and he needed a cane to help him walk."<p>

"A cane?" Madison repeated, "Guess he really is his father's so—ouch!"

Astoria had kicked Madison swiftly under the table. Madison scowled but didn't finish her inevitable thought.

"Why didn't he just go today?" Astoria asked, carefully cleaning the fangs of her Vampire Geranium.

"I tried to get him to, but, as usual, he wouldn't listen."

Leolin felt herself getting annoyed just thinking about it, but then she reminded herself she didn't have to be anymore, and a dull, aching glee bloomed in her chest. She couldn't just shut off her Draco valve, but at least she didn't have to man it 24/7 anymore.

"I don't think Blaise slept a wink last night, either," Gracie said. "He tossed and turned for hours, and finally got up at half three and went to the common room. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine, Leolin. Try to stop worrying about it," Astoria said.

"You're right," Leolin said, looking across the table and sighing again loudly. "I need to take my mind off it. I need something to distract me."

"Isn't Draco's birthday coming up? Maybe you could throw him a party," Astoria offered kindly.

"I agree," Madison joined in.

Leolin bit her lip, looking sidelong at Gracie. She did _not_ want to get roped into planning some big party for Draco. That was the kind of responsibility that a girlfriend would shoulder, and it was a burden she wouldn't have wanted to shoulder ever if she was still dating him.

"I think I've had enough Hogwarts parties for a lifetime," Leolin said as an excuse.

"You say that now," Astoria said, "but as soon as Draco's feeling better, you'll want to throw him a great big party and invite all his friends. You know no one loves to party like Draco."  
>"You should invite Marcus Flint," Madison said, and she and Gracie shared a dark smirk. The two of them had always had an odd fascination with Flint, who was, without contest, the baddest bad boy Slytherin House had produced in quite some time.<p>

"Yeah!" Madison agreed. "And Teddy Nott! I heard he's gotten even more fit since he started Auror training. Also, Graham Montague. He's like, _really_ tall now."

Leolin could already see all kinds of naughty cogs winding under Madison's blonde head, and the thought of listening to her pester and whine all class seemed a dreadful prospect, so Leolin nodded as if the idea of inviting former Slytherin Quidditch players _actually_ interested her.

"Alright, we'll see. When Draco's feeling better, we'll see."

Temporarily satisfied, Astoria and Madison went back to their geranium and Gracie started shaping her nails and barking the occasional disparaging commands at Nolan. The class slipped quickly by after that, despite being a double lesson. After the bell rung, Leolin shouldered her bag and trudged to Potions. Thankfully the philtre they were meant to be making, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, was extremely difficult, and it took all of her concentration to get it right. Finally, around eleven thirty she was bottling her violet potion and turning it in. Lunch was next, and though she still wasn't particularly hungry, she decided to go anyways, to catch up with Draco, if nothing else.

She caught up with Ginny in the corridor that fed into Great Hall, and Ginny immediately took her hand.

"How is he?"

Leolin gave a small frown. "I don't know. Better, I guess. He still had a fever when I left, though."

"And how are you?"  
>Leolin looked at her, blinking several times.<p>

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't have to be strong for me, Bug. I'm not one of your slippery Slytherin friends. It's okay to admit that you're sad."

"Honestly," Leolin admitted. "So much has happened over the last 48 hours that I think my emotions have just sort of..shut off. I woke up this morning expecting to feel devastated about breaking up with Draco and I—I didn't. In fact, I didn't feel anything."

Ginny frowned as well, clearly trying to find a balance of encouragement and realism in what she said next.

"Well, I think it's natural to be in shock after a trauma like this," she said. "Just mind your feelings. If you try to avoid them for too long, they're spring back on you well you least expect them. Trust me. And try not to worry about Draco," she added. "He's strong and healthy; He's going to bounce back."

Leolin nodded and embraced her friend, and when Ginny pulled away she was smiling. "Besides, I still need to give him a proper thanks! Tell him that; I'm sure the idea of gloating over me will be a source of innumerable solace and he will be back to his snarky, nasty self in no time."

"Merlin, Ginny."

"Sorry, that came out different than I meant it."

"I bet," Leolin said dryly, and Ginny gave a small shrug.

"Since you guys are—does that mean I still have to try and be nice to him?"  
>"Ginny!" Leolin admonished, laughing in spite of herself. "Salt in the wound!"<br>"Right," Ginny said, smiling. "My fault. We can hammer out a negotation later."

"Oh, you're the worst," Leolin said, laughing a little again.

It felt good to laugh, especially after everything that had happened the day before. Leolin was scared to acknowledge it for fear of any other emotions it might inspire, but she felt a levity buoying in her soul that she hadn't felt since the night she'd lost her virginity. She hadn't realize it, but the secret shame of it all had bee slowly eating away at her, and Draco had alleviated the guilt she'd been heaping on herself. She wasn't perhaps ready to grieve the incidence just yet, but now at least she knew she hadn't been wrong about Gareth; he'd violated her.

Leolin smiled again, giving Ginny a playful shove. Ginny pushed back, and as they As they stood laughing and tussling in the corridor, Blaise swept by them and into the Great Hall. Leolin knew he and Draco had Defense Against the Dark Arts together just before, and it worried her that Blaise was alone.

"Blaise," she called, pulling Ginny behind her as she approached him. He halved the distance by coming towards her also, though he spared her no more than a glance before his eyes settled on Ginny.

"Good afternoon to you, too," he said, still looking at Ginny. An awkward pause followed before Ginny scoffed.

"I know you don't expect _me_ to say I'm glad to see you," Ginny sneered, causing Blaise lips to twitch upwards into a small smile.

"What do you have against being pleasant, Weasley?"

"You're not worth my manners—"

Leolin, fed up with their barbs, interrupted. "Where's Draco? Was he in Defense this morning?"  
>Blaise finally turned to her. "He was. He said he was tired though, so he's going to nap before Potions."<p>

"I'm going to go see him."

Blaise had her by the arm in a millisecond, holding her back. "He needs rest."

Leolin gave him a suspicious look, and Blaise frowned in return.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" He snapped. "He's fine. He just wants to rest in peace."  
>He realized what he'd said a second after he'd said it, and his grip on her arm loosened as Ginny raised her eyebrows in reprobation.<p>

"Oh well done!" Ginny said, taking Leolin's hand again. "I'm sure it's fine, Lai. Just relax and come eat. You look like you could use a good meal. Come on, you can come sit with me."

Leolin cast an eye to the Gryffindor table, and upon meeting Seamus Finnegan's stony gaze she bit her lip.

"I don't really fancy sitting there, Gin. Everyone still doesn't look too happy."  
>"Yeah Weasley," Blaise joined in. "Where are your manners? Why don't you sit with us instead?"<p>

"Well aren't you courteous!" Ginny said before sighing and turning back to Leolin. "Of course I'll sit with you. You," she said, pointing an accusing finger at Blaise, "Better stay away from me. You make Harry antsy."

"I can't imagine why. You know I have a girlfriend."

"Whatever," Ginny muttered, "Just bugger off."

Blaise raised his hands in response before turning and starting over to the table. Leolin and Ginny wanted to sit at the far end of the table away from the sixth and seventh years, who were glaring, but it was noon and the table quite crowded, so in the end they were forced to sit in the thick of the group, almost directly across from Blaise. Originally, Gracie seemed largely uninterested in him as he sat down and continued her conversation with Madison, but when she noticed Ginny settling across from her, she changed her tune, leaning over to sensuously kiss him. Ginny rolled her eyes in response, to which Gracie snapped, "If you don't like it, Weaselby, you can leave."

"Yes Weasley," Adrien joined in, "to what do we owe this pleasure? I would have thought that after the weekend's goings on, we would have had our fill of you."

"That's enough," Blaise said as he poured himself a goblet, his voice bland.

However, Adrien continued. "I'm just saying, it's her fault Draco's—"

"Are you bleeding deaf, Pucey?" Blaise said, a fistful of Adrien's gray jumper balled in his elegant fingers. "I _told_ you that was enough. Just because Draco isn't here doesn't mean you get to say whatever you fucking please. You still answer to me, and I'm telling you to_ shut the hell up_."

"Alright," Adrien said, flushing as he readjusted his tie. "No need to get shirty."

"You too," Blaise said, ignoring Adrien and speaking to Gracie. She was more defiant than Adrien, probably because she knew the fact she was shagging Blaise bought her some slack.

"Slytherin really does have a class system," Ginny whispered to Leolin, frowning a little. "Zabini's the prince, and Pucey's the pauper."  
>Leolin raised her eyebrows. "You have no idea. You should see what it's like when Draco's here. They're downright scared of him. <em>He's<em> the prince. Blaise is just the regent. When Draco's here to maintain order, Blaise doesn't usually say a word. I don't think he enjoys having to keep everyone in line the way Draco does."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sorry to have given up the crown?" Ginny whispered. "It seems like Grace Boyle is wearing it in your stead."

They both looked over at Gracie and Blaise, who seemed, to for once, be sharing a moment of genuine intimacy. He was looking down at her and giving a half-smile.

"Well this is pleasant," Ginny said, and Leolin could see Blaise's smile widening, though it wasn't clear if it was for Ginny or Gracie.

After that, the meal passed mostly in silence, though even Blaise couldn't keep Adrien and Gracie from shooting Ginny dirty looks. However, she was good at ignoring them, and in no time she and Leolin were picking up their bags and heading in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Ugh," Leolin said as they went through the door and took their seats. "This is the _last_ place I want to be right now."

"This is always the last place I want to be. Especially with—"

"Good afternoon, students. Quiet down, we're terribly behind and have a mountain of things to get done today if you don't want three weeks worth of homework," Peakes announced as he swept into the room. There was a collective groan from both Gryffindors and Slytherins, and Peakes only smiled unkindly in response. "Not off to a cracking start. Now, open you books to page four hundred and seven, we will be working on Vanishment." Another groan.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to rubbish at this?" Leolin whispered as she and Ginny retrieved their books and set them open on the desk.

"We will be practicing on mice, so everyone come to the front and collect one."

"Live mice?" Nadia Kava squealed. "That's cruel! Won't they die?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Kava."  
>"You're taking ten points because I care about animals?"<p>

"No, I took ten for your talking out of turn. Now I am taking twenty and a weekend detention for insolence. See you Saturday morning, Miss Kava."

Nadia, who was in front of Ginny and Leolin, opened her mouth to argue, by Ginny threw a quill at her. "Shut up, Nadia! Merlin!"

Leolin went to fetch the mice, then the two set about the task of trying to make them disappear. Overall, the lesson was a nightmare, and Peakes circled around critiquing and shaking his head as the echo of thirty voices calling _Evanesco _rebounding throughout the cavernous room. It took Leolin fifteen minutes to vanish her mouse, and another hour to conjure it back again. Peakes had come by several times to point this out to Leolin, but as she and Ginny were some of the few students who were able to work the spell at all, he couldn't be too harsh on them.

Twenty minutes before the class was due to end, the doors of the chamber burst open and Pansy Parkinson sauntered in wearing her normal school attire, sans robe, with a small rolled parchment perched between her long fingers. Her Slytherin tie had been loosened to reveal the creamy column of her neck, and it seemed to Leolin that her skirt was just a breath shorter than it should have been. She was the embodiment of every man's schoolgirl fantasy, all legs and hips and breasts, and the effect of it all hadn't been lost on Peakes. His eyes swept from her shoes to her dark hair and he sneered to hide any appreciation that would have otherwise dawned on his face.

"Miss Parkinson," he said tersely, seemingly fighting to keep his eyes on her face and not her hemline. "Where is the rest of your uniform?"

There were some titters from the Gryffindor boys, but she only raised her eyes at them.

"I'm sorry, Professor Peakes, I guess it at lost in the shuffle." she said in her sultry voice.

"Indeed," he said, sneering again. "Well as you can see, we're in the middle of a lesson, Miss Parkinson," he replied, finally dragging his eyes away from her. "This better be important."  
>She smiled again, coming to stand by Leolin's desk. "It is, I assure you. Professor Snape sent me. He needs to borrow Leolin. This is from him."<p>

Pansy held up a folded parchment to show Peakes before handing to the Leolin. The seal was definitely Snape's, but when Leolin broke it and opened the letter, the only thing she found were three words written in Pansy's curving script:

_Just play along_.

Leolin tried not to let her surprise show, and she pretended to be reading for five more seconds before re-folding the parchment and beginning to pack her things.

"And why, may I ask, does Professor Snape feel the need to extract one of _my _student in the middle of a lesson?"

It was no secret that Snape had hated Peakes when he was a student six years ago, and the enmity they held for each other had only burned brighter over time. Snape seemed to take pleasure in undermining Tieran at every turn, and Tieran, for his part, fought visciously to maintain in the smallest shred of control.  
>Pansy batted her false eyelashes innocently.<p>

"He didn't say. But here," she snatched the parchment from Leolin's surprised hand and held it up between two elegant fingers so he could see the unmistakable seal. Her fingernails were a fiery red, and they only added to her allure. "If you don't trust me, you can read it yourself." She extended it to him

Leolin's heart leapt to her chest as Peakes considered taking the parchment. If he called Pansy's bluff, they would both be in unspeakable trouble. They all stood a moment, Peakes glaring at Pansy as she gazed candidly at him. Leolin, for her part, was just trying not to betray their guilt.

"Very well," Peakes said at last, narrowing his eyes a bit at Pansy before crossing his arms. "Off you go, Miss Lefevre. You can get the homework from Miss Weasley; rest assured there will be quite a lot of it."

"Thank you, sir," she said, gathering her stuff and following Pansy's confident swagger out of the room. Leolin swore she even saw her wink at Peakes as they left. However, when they reached the corridor, Pansy's demeanor changed completely, her face stony and hands quaking.

"Draco collapsed in Potions and they took him to the Hospital Wing," she began, brow furrowed. "They know; McGonagall knows, and because of the memory charm and the fact that Draco tried to cover up he was hurt, they think he started it." Pansy paused, her pulse clearly racing. "They _know_ he started it."  
>"Where is he? Can I see him?<p>

"Blaise wanted to be the one to go, but I convinced him it should be you."

"What do we know so far?"

Pansy' maintained her grip on Leolin's wrist as she pulled her along.

"Hogwarts' bylaws state that the headmaster or mistress must hold a formal hearing before expelling a student. The student is allowed three witnesses in their defense. We know Cormac's not going to produce any because of the story he told McGonagall and because he's stupid enough to think he has the upperhand. His parents are coming in though, and I guess his dad is some American bigwig, so he has some sway with the British ministry."

"What about Draco's parents?" Leolin asked fearfully.

Pansy nodded grimly.

"Lucius is in Munich but he's coming tomorrow morning. Narcissa is meeting him here."

"Fuck," Leolin said quietly, already anticipating how the events would unfold. Lucius would try to get to Draco before the hearing and convince him he had to come back to the fold if he wanted Lucius to keep McGonagall from snapping Draco's wand. If Draco agreed, Lucius would swing his full weight and crush both McGonagall and Cormac's American father, whoever he was. On the other hand, if Draco refused, Lucius would ensure McGonagall snapped his wand and in the end he'd still get Draco back under his control. Of course, Draco wouldn't refuse.

"Alright," Leolin breathed, closing her eyes for clarity. She promised Draco she wouldn't, but she prepared herself to go head-to-head with the cruelest and most powerful man in Wizarding Britain, if not the world. "What's the plan?"

"Draco's in the Hospital Wing, getting ready for the healers from St. Mungo's. They're coming at three; that gives you fifteen minutes. I have your broom. Fly the sixth window in from the Hospital Turret. At ten til, Peeves is going to start rattling bedpans and ripping sheets and whatnot. He's also going to set off Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder; that's your chance. You'll only have three minutes or so alone with Draco, so make them count."

Pansy was grabbing her and pushing her into an empty classroom, wrenching her broom from her bag and throwing open a window. There was no balcony beyond it, only a carved gargoyle rainspout no wider than three feet span. Below it yawned 200 metres of empty air before azure sky met rocky ground. If Leolin fell, she would surely be dead. As if reading her thoughts, Pansy snapped. "There's no time for that! Come on!"

Leolin nodded, taking her broom from Pansy, letting the wood recognize and respond to her touch as she stepped out. Taking a huge breath, she cast the broom in the air, where it hovered, waiting for her. Again, she took a breath, then closed her eyes and leapt onto the broom. The minute her hands found the handle and her feet the stirrups, she opened her eyes. Pansy nodded. "Go! And swing wide until you get close, you don't want someone to see you! Good luck."

Leolin was off, lying flat to her broom and cutting through the crisp spring air towards the turret. She kept away from the castle's many windows as Pansy had suggested, insuring that if someone did happen to see her, she would not be identifiable. As she came around the curved wall of the turret, she began peering in windows, all of which were mercifully empty. When she found the bank she was looking for, she counted six and landed softly on the shallow ledge, crouching below the line of the sight and trying not to look down. She consulted her watch. Two minutes. As she began plotting her entrance, a quick flick of the latch and a jump through the nearest window, a horrible realization came over her. What the hell was she supposed to do with her broom? She couldn't bring it in with her, because her name was engraved on it, and if someone found it in the fray they would know she'd been there. She thought about shrinking it, but in her addled state she couldn't remember the incantation. Slowly, terribly, she realized what she had to do. It was impossibly risky, but it was her only choice. One minute. She took out her wand, and holding the broom in her right hand, she quickly whispered _Evanesco!_ Nothing happened. She tried several more times, to no avail. From inside, she could hear the high cackle of Peeves as well as Pomphrey's disapproving tone, and she panicked. Throwing the broom into the air once again, she cried_ Evanesco_ with everything she had, and watched with grim satisfaction as the broom slithered into non-being. Wasting no more time, she undid the latch of the window with her wand and slipped inside. She only had a second or two to familiarize herself with her surroundings before everything went dark. Remembering where Draco had been, she darted blindly to his side, listening as Peeves tore from the room and Pomphrey followed.

"Draco!" She whispered frantically, smoothing his hair back. "Drake! It's me! It's Cal!"

"Leolin?" Came the hoarse reply. "Why are you here?" He said weakly. "You shouldn't be here,"

"Shut up," she said sternly. "I don't have much time, but I _need _you to listen. Are you listening?"

"Cal, what—"

"Draco, seriously."

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now, McGonagall set a hearing for tomorrow at ten a.m. where she decides what she's going to do with you and Cormac. She's already owled your parents, and they will be here in the morning."

He groaned, both in pain and trepidation, and she shook her head, consulting her watch.

"No, stop, there's no time for that. Draco, whatever happens, do not make any deals. Not with McGonagall, not with your father, no one. It's not worth it."

"I might have to," he croaked.

"No," she said fiercely. "I promise I am going to get you out of this, but you _have_ to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but Cal—"

"This is a simple yes or no," she snapped. "Do. You. Trust. Me?"

"Yes," he said at last.

"Good," she said. "Then let me handle this. I promise I won't let you down."

He nodded, and she brushed his sweaty hair back, pressing her forehead to his.

"Take care of yourself, Drake. I'll see you soon."

The powder had begun to dissipate, and Leolin could hear Pomphrey grumbling up the twenty or so stairs to the main ward. before she could think better of it, she smashed her lips to his before shimmying through the window and out onto the ledge.

She realized then what an impossible position she'd put herself in. To get off this ledge, she'd need to do in a minute or less what had taken her over an hour before. Her palms had already begun to sweat, and she knew once she looked down she'd probably faint. Realistically, she had once chance to conjure her broom before...frankly she wasn't even sure. Before disaster struck.

Trying to focus, she forced all other thoughts off before imagining her broom in her mind. She mentally caressed the wooden handle and gleaming stirrups, all of which had just been polished. Her mind's eye glazed over the gold plate that read her name and danced along the curve of the sleek tail, the twigs all clipped to perfection. It was perfect.

Finally, when it felt so real she could almost touch it, she whispered _Prodio._ There was an odd disturbance in the nothingness, and then her broom began to appear as if someone was painting it in the sky. When it was complete, she snatched it, hopping on and taking off.

She did not immediately find a place to land. In fact, she stayed in flight for over an hour, zooming above and beyond the grounds as she tried to talk herself out of a panic. She soared over the lake and the surrounding hills, stretching to the very limits of the castle's sprawling grounds before a weariness so profound overtook her that she was unable to keep her arms from shaking as they held the broom. Swooping over the Quidditch pitch, she came in to land just at the edge of it, collapsing immediately off her broom into a heap.

Her first instinct was to simply weep, but she honestly feared that once she started she would never be able to stop. Besides, Draco needed her to figure this out. She had made him promise to trust her, and after everything he'd done, she had to make good on her promise to deliver. If she didn't…well, if she didn't, one of two disasterous things would occur. First, McGonagall would bring down the age-old power of Hogwarts' authority on Draco and his mistakes, and in the event of that outcome, it was likely that not even Draco's iron will stood a chance against expulsion. Second, and perhaps more terrifying, Draco would be forced to make a deal with his father to save his wand, and after everything that occurred between them in the last sixth months, Leolin had a sickening feeling that Lucius would want to exact a terrible price before helping Draco. In short, Leolin couldn't allow either, and thus she would have to essentially out-justice McGonagall and outfox Lucius Malfoy, both of which admitting felt like impossible tasks.

The ironic thing was, the answer to Draco's problem was seemingly very easy. Leolin just had to get Ginny to agree to testify on Draco's behalf. Of course, that really meant she had to get Ginny _and _Harry to agree to let Ginny testify. And if she had to get Harry involved, it meant she also had to get Ron Weasley to agree, and Hermione, and probably the whole of Gryffindor. The reality was that there would be massive external pressure on Ginny not to testify, because McLaggen had contended Draco jumped him in the corridor, which removed the fight from its original context. If Ginny admitted she was witness to it, she would essentially be blowing the lid off the entire ring of parties, which would inevitably lead to more investigations about alcohol, boy-girl relations, etc. Even though having Ginny testify seemed simple, Leolin was essentially asking Ginny to throw herself on a grenade and risk school-wide alienation for a person she admittedly hated.

Leolin felt as helpless as ever she had before, but instead of wallowing in it, she decided to let it inspire her. She needed to speak with Ginny immediately. Leolin picked up her broom and headed in the direction of the castle. She would drop the broom off then go to Gryffindor Tower, where Ginny was bound to be by now. If not, she would wait, wait until Ginny came back and they could form a plan. This small sense of purpose emboldened her, and with this in mind, she stood and began to trudge.

"How many times must I tell you! Gryffindors only!" The portrait snapped, crossing one chubby arm across the other and scowling at Leolin.

Leolin had been outside the Gryffindor Tower for well over fifteen minutes, pleading with the Fat Lady to let her in.

"Fine!" Leolin snapped, exasperated. "Then would you please go inside and tell Ginny Weasley that I need her? Please, it's important!"

"I'm not an owl! I don't deliver messages!"  
>"Please, I know there's a portrait of Sir. Edmund Frumphisgate above the mantle you could go to!"<p>

"And why should I?" The Fat Lady sniffed.

"Because I'm resolved to stay here and pester you until I see some type of progress."

The Fat Lady considered her, jowls wobbling as she frowned.

"Fine!" She said at last. "But if any _real_ Gryffindors come, you'll have to tell them why they're waiting!"

"Gladly," Leolin snapped.

The Fat Lady made a huge production of rising from the captain's chair she was perched in, the satin of her fuchsia opera gown rustling as she turned on her heel and waddled away. Leolin waited impatiently, tapping her foot and counting the bricks on the wall until she finally saw the Fat Lady returning.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Leolin exclaimed, waiting for the fat lady to take a seat so the portrait could open. Finally, she did, and Leolin heard the latch click as the portrait swung in and a figure appeared. However, much to Leolin's disappointment, it wasn't Ginny. It was Harry.

"Harry!" Leolin said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" He said faking a laugh. "Uh—surprise! Umm, Ginny is taking a nap but I didn't want to leave you waiting so I thought I'd just come instead.

Leolin nodded, already suspicious.

"Well, not to be a nag, but could you go wake her up? I really _really_ need to speak to her."

"Is this about Malfoy. I was in Potions with him when he, ah,—" He paused awkwardly. "That really sucks."

"Yeah, it is and yes it does. Please, McGonagall is going to expel him if I don't talk to Ginny, so will you please interrupt her beauty sleep. This is, as you can imagine, both incredibly urgent and nerve-wrenchingly time sensitive."

"Look, Lai—" he began, shifting from foot to foot. "I know Ginny is your best friend and you love Malfoy or whatever, but you can't drag her into this. You're asking her to essentially betray the whole school. She'd be a pariah. You _can't _want that for her. Besides, we all know what's really going to happen. Lucius Malfoy is going to show up here flashing galleons and hurling threats and Draco's going to get off, just like he always does." Harry said the last part bitterly.

"Harry, please! I know what this thing with Draco and Lucius looks like from the outside, but it is so much more complex than that. Lucius is cruel and vindictive and manipulative, and he's going to crush Draco under his control if he gets a hold of him again. I—I can't let that happen. I honestly love him too much to see him brought to his knees. Please, please, _please_: don't make me."

"Oh Leolin," he said sadly. "Why are you doing this for him. Ginny said you two broke up."

"We did, but that doesn't mean I can't let Lucius ruin his life for doing the right thing. Please, I know this must be agonizing for Ginny, but after what Draco did for her, she owes him her allegiance in this."

Harry frowned.

"Why would she owe him? Do you mean because she's you're friend and he's your boyfriend? C'mon, you know that's not fair. Please don't do that to her."

"That's not it at all!" Leolin said. "I'm talking about how he—"

Suddenly she realized why Harry, arguably the nicest and most fair person in the world, was being so obstinate. She covered her mouth with her hands as he continued to watch her in confusion.

"Oh my stars," she said in a quiet voice. "You don't know. She didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" He asked. "What the hell is going on, Leolin?"

"Harry, I _need_ to speak with Ginny. _Need_. Seriously if you care fore me even a little, you will let me in the common room and let me talk to her. Please, Harry, _pleas_e."

He surveyed her critically.

"Alright," he conceded. "But if I feel like you're bullying her, I'm throwing you out and that's the end of it."  
>"Fine," she said hastily. "Let me in."<p>

Harry nodded dubiously before saying the password.

"Hmmph!" The Fat Lady sniffed. "Now we have to change the password again. That one was brand new."

Harry and Leolin ignored her, stepping through the frame and into the cozy common room. It was a lot more cluttered that the Slytherin one, but Leolin still liked it.

"Lai!" Ginny said, getting up from the sofa she'd been sitting on reading a Charms textbook.

Leolin gave Harry a reproachful look about the nap lie, but he merely shrugged.

"Ginny," Leolin said at once, taking her hand and sitting her down again. "It's really important."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Can we have a minute?:"  
>Harry nodded dubiously, leaning down to kiss Ginny.<p>

"Don't let her bully you, Gin," he said, and Leolin frowned.

"I won't," Ginny promised, turning back to Leolin.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, but I'm sorry, I can't do it. I know that's not what you want to hear, but please try to understand and respect my decision."

"Ginny, I can't! You _know _I can't! Draco could be expelled!"

"But he won't be. C'mon, he's the son of the most powerful man in the world. Lucius wouldn't let his son be expelled no matter what Draco's done. It would reflect too poorly on him."

"I know," Leolin said, tipping her head back in an effort to push her tears back into her eyes. "But you don't understand what that would mean for Draco! He didn't just dissolve that trust for me. Lucius is evil and dangerous, and Draco is an instrument to him. He'll wear Draco down and throw him aside when he's done. That's what Lucius does to everyone."

"I don't need a lecture on the dangers of Lucius Malfoy," Ginny snapped. "I know better than anyone what a sick bastard he is."

"Then you of all people should understand why I can't stand by and let him wrap his tentacles around Draco's throat.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered. "But I just—can't. I know Cormac didn't _rape _me, but he still—and it was so foul and humiliating and I don't want to relive it. I can't relieve it. Besides, I couldn't bare the wounded way Harry would look at me if he knew. He would feel so guilty he wasn't there and he would never want to touch me again."

Ginny was crying softly now, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I know," Leolin said.

Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Leolin, but you don't! You _can't_!"

"Yes," Leolin said pointedly, putting a hand under Ginny's chin so they were eye to eye. "I can."

Yesterday no one but Leolin and Gareth knew what had happened that night. Leolin absolutely didn't feel ready to relive it for the second time in two days, but she was desperate.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, shaking her head.  
>"Don't you ever wonder why I never talk about losing my virginity?" Leolin asked softly. "You're my best friend and you don't know. I've never told you."<p>

"I just assumed it was awkward or you were embarrassed about who it was with," Ginny said in a quiet voice, her eyes filling with horror and guilt.

Leolin bit her lip and looked up again before looking at Ginny.

"Do you remember that party Merys Rhydderich invited me to when we were fourth years?"

Ginny nodded.

"You went didn't you? You told me the next day it was fun."

"Of course I went. I wasn't going to pass up a chance like that. And when I got there," Leolin paused, licking her lips. Her mouth had gone so dry. "I was so excited because Gareth noticed me right away and told me how pretty I looked and how I was his guest of honour. He was feeding me drinks all night, I see that now, and by midnight I was legless and all over him.

He took me outside and told me how pretty I was again and I got really excited because I thought he might kiss me. He did, and it was magical. Then, instead of pulling away like I thought he would, he started pulling at my dress, saying how the whole night had basically been foreplay and how he couldn't believe I was only fourteen and how much he wanted me. I told him that no, I wasn't ready and he—he didn't care.

He kept saying how much I was going to like it and how turned on my body was for him. It was humiliating and I kept telling him to stop but he didn't. It was so painful and even though he said I was wet enough I don't think I was, and it felt like it went on forever with him on top of me grunting and moaning and he even—finished inside me, which was disgusting. When it was over I just laid there for awhile and he watched me then he apparated me home and left."

Ginny's face was screwed up in horror and disgust as Leolin spoke.

"Gareth Rhydderich."

Leolin nodded, wiping her eyes.

"That's why I hate him so much."

"Oh Leolin," Ginny sobbed. "I'm so sorry. Why did you never say anything."

"I never told anyone," Leolin said, her eyes leaking too. "I couldn't face the shame of it. In fact, I wouldn't even have been able to tell you know, if Draco had convinced me to tell him first. Ginny, please! That's who he is to me. He's my saviour, and I know we aren't together anymore and this doesn't change that. But try to understand! He helped me to give voice to something that's been eating me up inside for three years. I was suffering and he saw that and he helped me. Now he's the one that suffering, and I—I can't let him down."

They were quiet another minute or two, then Ginny shook her head.

"I'm sorry I never knew about you and Gareth," she said in a quiet voice. "And I'm sorry about Malfoy but I—Leolin, I just can't. I'm not strong like you. I need time to process this."

Leolin bowed her head, her hand slipping from Ginny's.

"I understand. I'm disappointed, but I understand. But you have to know that I'm still going to fight. Blaise and I both are. He's going to blow the whistle on this whole thing, and he's going to cite you as a witness. After that, you can decide whether you want to tell McGonagall the truth or not, but I can't just let this slide. It's too important."  
>"Fine," Ginny snapped. "Do what you think is best."<p>

"I will," Leolin said resolutely. "You too."

Leolin got up and made for the portrait before turning. "You know, you don't have to be the person that exposes the party. And you don't have to go into detail with McGonagall about what Cormac did. You just need to tell her that Draco was defending you from Cormac. That would be enough."

"I'll think about it," Ginny said, and Leolin nodded.

"Thank you."

By the time Leolin reached the Slytherin Common Room, her mind was miles past Ginny and she thinking ahead. She and Blaise needed to put their heads together and start cobbling together a contingency plan. In reality, it already felt as if they'd lost, and she knew without Ginny that Lucius held the winning hand. Still, she would go down swinging, not cowering.

She entered the Common Room to find that the usual suspects had already assembled. Blaise and Adrien stood at the mantle drinking, and Liam, Gracie, Leon, Bird, aand Pansy were on the couch.

"Did you owl Weasley?" Blaise said, bruising arms folded across his chest as he paced back and forth in front of the fire. Leolin shifted on the couch, tucking her legs protectively up into her form.

"No, I spoke to her in person."

"And?"

"She doesn't want to talk."  
>"Why is she being so selfish?" Liam asked, and Pansy shot him a cold look.<p>

"She was sexually molested. Give her a break."

"Still," Blaise said, rubbing his chin. "Without her, we're up shit creek.  
>"Look," Adrien said. "Nobody wants to say it, so I'm just going to: Malfoy's screwed. He should just be glad his dad's rich and can get him out of it."<p>

Leolin looked down and happened to see some younger student's remembrall lying forgotten and glowing on the floor, and she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could at Adrien. It hit in right in the kidneys with a satisfying _thwack!_

"Ow!" He cried, turning around to scowl at her. "What the fuck, Lefevre?"

"I really do hate you," she sneered in response.

Adrien turned to Blaise for support, but he received only a scowl in return.

"Get out," Blaise snapped. "I don't want to have to look at your minging face right now.

Adrien gave an annoyed huff before grabbing his tumbler before stomping off.

"One day I'm going to rip that sod's head off," she sneered, and Pansy only face a sympathetic face in response.

"Don't listen to him," she said. "He has no clue what his on about."

"So what are you going to do now?" Leolin asked looking at Blaise.

"What can we do, but sit he and hope that Weasley changes her mind?"

"So you're going to do what?" Leolin sneered. "Sit here and get drunk, just like you always do?"

She was on her feet, and he immediately came toe to toe with her. "Don't pretend for a second you care about Draco more than me. Tomorrow I'm going to go to McGonagall's and give her my piece and do everything I can to get him out of this, but that's all I can do. So yeah, I am going to be get drunk today because _it's all I can do._"

He sneered at her, snatching the whole bottle off the mantle and storming off to the boys' side. Leolin, furious, made to follow, but Pansy's voice stopped her.

"Grace, go get him."

Gracie simply nodded, bounding up the stairs after Blaise and calling his name. Leolin collapsed onto the couch, running too hands through her hair and heaving a deep sigh. The boys, who were obviously made uncomfortable by her distress, followed Blaise up the stairs, talking quietly. When they were alone, Pansy scooted closer to Leolin, rubbing her back.

"Blaise is right, love. Try not to worry about it tonight. And I hate to say it, but Adrien's right, too. Draco won't be expelled. At least there's that."

"That's not good enough for me," Leolin said in a meek voice. "I can't send him into Lucius grip after I made him kick the hornet's nest."

"You didn't make Draco do that. He did it because he wanted to and because he thought it was best."

"Exactly," Leolin said. "And now he's more then likely going back to where he started."

"That wasn't your fault, though. Leolin, Draco was just following his moral compass, and thank God we now know he even has one. Anyways, isn't wasn't your fault that this happened, it's McLaggen's, and believe me, he'll pay for it one way or the other. Now, do you have anything do in tomorrow?"

Leolin shook her head. "I've already done it."  
>"Then let's get you a sleeping draught," Pansy said. "You've been through enough today. You can worry tomorrow."<p>

"Will you let me know if Ginny owls me?"

"Of course. Come on."

Pansy led her to the seventh years' chamber and prompted Leolin to sit of the bed as she rummaged in a potions case below her bed. Finally she produced a small vile of the iridescent dreamless sleep draught. She stood and took Leolin's hand.

"Come on, lamb. Come with me."

She began leading Leolin to her own dormitory, but Leolin tugged on her hand.

"I'm going to sleep in Draco's room."

Pansy looked hesitant at first, but seeing Leolin's resolve, she acquiesced. Leolin didn't bother undressing, just crawled under the soft sheets and curled up.

"Here," Pansy said. "Drink this whole thing down. It should last until morning."

Leolin uncorked the vile and finished the milky liquid. She felt its powerful effects almost immediately. She laid her heavy head on the pillow and watched as Pansy's worried face swam in and out of focus as she lost consciousness entirely.

Her repose, though dreamless, was far from restful. She tossed and turned all night, and she was sure that had her mind been allowed to roam freely, her thoughts would have been consumed by Draco. They certainly were when she woke. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her watch. Ten minutes to six. Merlin, the sun wasn't even up yet. As she sat wondering what had disturbed her, she heard it: squawking from beyond the door. Leaping from bed, she threw the door open as an exhausted Archie collapsed into her arms. He'd long since dropped the package he'd been carrying, but Draco's door was riddled with peck marks and talon scratches from where he'd tried to get her attention. He was frantic to see her, and she had a devil of a time trying to calm him down. Whoever had sent him had put him in a right state.

"What did you bring?" Leolin said, going to the package and picking it up. "Is this from Ginny?" She tore it open and the contents made her heart stop. Carefully, she pulled the Invisibility Cloak out of the wrapping, and a not fluttered to the floor as she did.

_I hope this helps _

_-Gin_

Grabbing her shoes, Leolin immediately tossed the garment over her shoulders, pulling the hood over her head as she rushed down the stairs.

She ran to the Hospital Wing as fast as the cloak would allow. Once there, she took the stairs three at a time. She burst unceremoniously into the main ward just at the grandfather on the far wall chimed six times. However, looking around, she realized the ward was empty.

Leolin tried to fight her panic as she twirled needlessly around and around. Where was he? Collapsing onto the nearest bed, she tried to think. If the healers had to operate on him, they'd probably required a private room. Did such a thing exist in the Hospital Wing? They must. She glanced to the stairs at her right. She knew that Madame Pomphrey's quarters were higher up the turret, but was it possible that there were other single rooms lower down? She decided to give it a shot.

She crept slowly upward, peering in door after door to empty rooms beyond. Finally, the fourth about halfway up to turret was occupied. Leolin could see Draco sitting on the far side of the bed, facing away from her. Hurriedly Leolin drew her wand, whispering _Muffliato_ at the lock before hitting it with _Alohamora_. She could feel the mechanism turn under her eager fingers, and quietly as she could, she pushed the door open and shut it behind her.

Draco snapped around at once, and Leolin threw off the cloak and flew into his arms. She could tell by the way he held her tightly that the healers had managed to fix the internal damage he'd suffered.

"What are you doing here?" He said incredulously, brushing a hand across her cheek.  
>"I told you I would come back if I could."<br>"Where'd you get—"

"Ginny. She sent it to me."

Draco nodded, then detangled from her and wandered away to the window, bracing his arms on either side of it. Leolin watched the powerful muscles of his laterals and shoulders tensed, and she came to lay a cheek against his back as her arms encircled his waist.

"Have you talked to McGonagall?" She asked quietly.

She could feel the sheets of sinew against her cheek tightening.

"She came last night. She's going to expel me."  
>"She said that?"<p>

"She said I was lucky Cormac doesn't want to press charges in the Wizengamot. They were able to undo the memory charm. I guess he told a very moving story about how I jumped him on Saturday. Some kind of hate crime, I guess."  
>"Did you defend yourself?"<p>

"I tried. She wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. She said I would get my chance today." He gave a frustrated sigh. "Not that it matters."

"Draco, please don't give up hope. I promised you that I would sort this out, didn't I? Please, just trust one last time. Blaise and I have a plan. He's coming to speak on your behalf, and so will Pansy."

"That won't do any good!" Draco snapped, pushing Leolin's arms off him and pacing away. "McGonagall knows Slytherins would do anything to protect their own."

"Ginny, then," Leolin said.

"Yes, _Ginny_!" Draco said nastily. "Tell me, have you talked to Ginny lately?"

She looked down, "No, I—"

"Exactly. Inter-House loyalty only extends so far. Weasley's not going to put her neck on the line for me."

"What then?" Leolin said, half-angry and half-defeated. "You're giving up?"

"What else can I do," he said softly, and if he was anyone else in that moment then he would have cried. Instead, he hung his head, his shoulders pinched so hard she could see his trapezius muscles jutting out.

"I'm going to lose everything!" He grit out, anguished. "My father was right. "No good deed goes unpunished."

"Draco, please, listen to me. Do not give into him. I can fix this, and I will!"

"You can't!" he said miserably, shaking his head and tugging at his perfect hair. "No one can. And even if I stand my ground against him, McGonagall will snap my wand, and then I have to crawl back to him in shame. It's better I at least do it while I'm still on my feet.

"That's _not_ true. Please, the die's not been cast yet, and I won't let you give up until we're sure it's over. I know this seems grim and it is, I admit it, but I'm still fighting for you." She touched his cheek. "And I won't stop. Please, I know it's not easy to relinquish control, but I am begging you, just trust me this one last time. Please, darling," she gripped the back of his neck and pulled his face close. "I love you."

Draco slowly raised his head, and when he did, she dipped forward to capture his lips. Their tongues tangled for a moment as she kissed him desperately, trying to convey something she couldn't seem to articulate with her words. Finally, they pulled away.

"Please," she said a last time, stroking his cheek. "Don't give up. You're better than the irons your father wants to slam you in. Let me fight for the life you deserve."

"It's a lost cause, Cal."

"Then I'm going to stay right here to defend you until the bitter end. Please, have faith in me."

They were quiet a moment, gazing intently at one another.

"Please, Draco," she whispered, and he only nodded in response.

"You should go," He said at last, rising to retrieve the cloak and handing it to her. "The last thing I want is for you to get mixed up in this."  
>She nodded and he walked her to the door, She leaned against it and looked up at him once more, and seeking silent permission and finding it in his gaze, he bent to brush his lips against hers again.<p>

"You need to go," he said, but even as he did, they heard voices echoing up the stairs.

"That's my father!" Draco hissed, his eyes moving wildly back and forth across the striated oak as he tried to think.

The voices were growing clearer.

"—Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey was saying, gesturing to her companion. "It's just up these stairs."

They footsteps echoed ominously as Leolin and Draco traded a panicked look. Immediately he peeled her off the door and thrust her into the corner, skidding around the bed and throwing the cloak at her in haste.

"Here we are, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey said tersely, inserting the key into the door.

Draco glanced at Leolin again, and she still held the balled cloak in her arms, wanting to stay with Draco as long as she could.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed softly. "Put the damn cloak on!"

"Surely, Madame Pomphrey, you have other duties to attend to," Lucius said from beyond the door.

Draco was fretting now, pacing in a manic circle as he drove his hands into his hair. Leolin had never seen him so agitated, so _frightened_, and it made her want to cry.

"Mr. Malfoy the younger is my patient," Pomphrey said in a stiff voice. "I should be present to oversee his proper care."

It was clear she did care for the elder Mr. Malfoy very much.

"Quite so," Lucius said in a deep, nasty sneer. "But he is also my son and heir. I would _very _much like to speak to him alone, if I may.

There was a momentarily silence, and Draco looked fretfully at Leolin again, mouthing 'I love you.' She nodded her ascent, finally putting on the cloak with a flourish. It was not a moment too early, for no sooner had the hem hit the floor, Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room.

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes flitting across Leolin's now invisible form before meeting his father's penetrating gaze. Lucius gave a cold smile.

"Hello, Draco."


	23. Chapter 22: Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Enemy of My Enemy**

"Hello, Draco," Lucius said in a smooth, rich voice, nudging the door closed with his foot as he unclasped his ebony traveling cloak and threw it gracefully over a chair in the corner.

This was the first chance Leolin had ever had to study Lucius openly, and she gazed up him in fear. He was an exceedingly tall man, upwards of six foot five or so, and though he was not bulky, at such a height he cut an imposing figure. Her eyes skidded across his impeccably cut suit, every piece an expensive material in a varying hue of grey or black and tailored to perfection. He held his signature cane in front of him and he hardly put any weight on it, but that wasn't the point; Leolin knew his wand was inside. His short blonde hair was combed neatly away from his face, and his eyes, very much like Draco's, glinted cruelly in the flickering candlelight. He was the very picture of aristocracy: handsome, elegant, and disdainfully superior to everything around him.

"Father," Draco croaked, fighting not to look at Leolin again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid that when you receive an owl from the headmistress informing you your son is likely to be expelled from school for fighting, you are obligated to come." Lucius gave a serpentine smile, and the hair on Leolin's neck stood up.

"I thought I would have been your first visitor of the day," Lucius said, raising his eyebrows. "But it would seem that the young Miss Lefevre beat me too it."

Draco scrambled to neutralize his expression and said nothing, which made Lucius smile again.

"Or are you wearing ladies' perfume now?"

Mentally, Leolin cursed herself for being vain and stupid. Draco, for his part, was desperately trying to gain back some ground, so he sneered at last.

"Won't your whore's bed in Munich be cold without you?"

_Whack!_ Leolin winced as Draco's head snapped to the side. Lucius had known just where to hit him, and Draco rubbed his jaw but didn't speak.

She gave an inadvertent gasp then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"How dare you, you insolent little cunt," Lucius snapped, his pleasant façade slipping to reveal the cruelty lurking just below the surface. "My private affairs are none of your concern. You would do well to remember that."

Draco said nothing to this, and though Leolin knew he would never admit it, the punch had obviously hurt quite a bit.

"Now, enough about me," his father said. "It would seem that you are in need of my help."

"Things aren't always what they seem," Draco said weakly, spitting out a mouthful of blood. Lucius must have cracked something.

"Is that so? Well then, I just _have_ to hear the contingency plan your little _Leolin_ has put together."

Leolin bristled uncomfortably, trying not to shudder and disturb the cloak. Her name sounded foreign and vile on his tongue.

Draco frowned, which made Lucius's cruel eye sparkle.

"There isn't one. She broke up with me."

"And yet she somehow snuck in her this morning to see you. What a paradox?"

"To break up with me."

They surveyed each other, Lucius trying to gauge if what Draco was saying was true. In response, Draco simply let his steely façade drop, his eyes teeming with the anguish and betrayal of their breakup. It made Leolin's heart ache, but Lucius only laughed.

"Well, I must admit that certainly makes today's proceedings much easier."

"What proceedings?" Draco asked.

"That was a very clever trick you pulled on Christmas with your trust. I admit even I didn't see that coming. But you've made your point, and it's time you came back to where you belong."

"Back to you, you mean."

"Naturally."

"How can I trust that you won't thrust a knife into my back the minute I come back to the Manor?"

"Draco, don't be so suspicious! You're my son. I assure you that I only want what's best for you. Besides, I understand your motivations better than anyone."

"What is that supposed mean?"

Lucius smiled again, as if he and Draco were in on a joke.

"I've seen your little Leolin, Draco, and I agree: she's intoxicatingly beautiful and sinfully alluring. Her mother was the same way. I understand the temptation."

Leolin's stomach clenched and for a moment she thought she was going to faint. The idea of Lucius Malfoy leering at her made her want to bathe in bleach.

"You don't know Leolin like I do. I don't love her because she's beautiful."

"Oh you think you love her, do you?"

"I _know_ I love her," Draco said fiercely.

Leolin could see Lucius's mirth slipping away in favour of fury.

"And yet here you are, on the verge of expulsion without even her love as a consolation prize," Lucius snapped. "I told you love is weakness, and here's the proof. You thought she loved you and instead she's gone at the first sight of trouble."

Draco's form was tense, and Leolin couldn't tell if Lucius's words were having an effect on him or not. Lucius really did have a silver forked tongue; it was not outside the realm of horrifying possibilities that he could convince Draco to do as he said.

"I know the kind of power a beautiful woman can have, Draco, believe me, and I'll grant you that yours is more beautiful than most. But you seduced her and had her and now she's gone, so it's time to stop acting like an insolent brat and come home."

"The dissolution of my trust wasn't about Leolin," Draco said icily. "And neither is this." He gestured between them to indicate their exchange. "Stop trying to win me over with your 'friend in need' act; it's pathetic and it doesn't suit you."

Quick as a flash, Lucius swung his cane around, yanking his wand swiftly from its sheath and pointing it at Draco.

"Crucio," he said in a cold but quiet voice, and Draco crumpled, the muscles in his neck standing out as he fell to his knees and tried to fend off the sensation, his arms and head jerking as he fought not to cry out. Finally, Lucius flicked his wand up and Draco stopped, his face sweaty and drawn as he bowed his head, he was sweating from the exertion and his breathing was tapered an uneven.

Lucius's demeanor had changed completely, and it almost seemed as if he was a different person. Everything that had made him so handsome before—his eyes, his lips, his cheekbones—now seemed like physical manifestations of his malice. His diamond irises glittered with unadulterated hate, and his full lips were skinned back from his teeth in a hideous snarl.

"Don't want me to play nice, do you?" Lucius growled, tugging Draco's head up. Draco was quivering from the pain he'd just endured. "Very well, as you say, it's not really my colour, anyways. Let me be clear instead. You are my heir and this is the first and _last_ transgression I'll tolerate from you on this score. Either you swear to me right now that you're done disobeying me, or I let McGonagall snap that Merovingian wand of yours and I cast you out into the muggle world without a second thought. Which is it going to be?"

"Leolin or no," Draco heaved, breathless from the pain. "I would rather _die _than be under your control again."

"So be it," Lucius said, straightening before sneering down at Draco a last time.

Furious at being denied, he brought the sole of his heeled dress boot slamming down on Draco's jaw again, and Leolin heard a sickening crack. Draco whimpered in pain before collapsing on his side, his chest rising and falling rapidly. There was blood pouring out of Draco's mouth onto the floor, running along the cracks between the stones.

"I think your mother can manage you from here," Lucius snapped, grabbing his cloak. "Good day, Draco."

He turned on his heel, thrusting the door open and calling from the nurse even as he headed down the stairs.

"Pomphrey," he said dismissively, his footsteps echoing away from down the turret. "Tend my son, won't you? He took a nasty spill."

Leolin quickly ripped off the cloak, kneeling next to Draco. He was still twitching a little, and his jaw was broken.

"Cal," he said thickly through the blood and swelling. "Pomphrey can take care of me, and you will only get me in more trouble if she finds you here. Please."

She bit her lip than nodded, putting on the cloak as Pomphrey came rushing in.

"What happened?" she cried, helping Draco sit on the bed as she examined his wounds.

"I slipped," he said simply and she frowned at him to indicate she knew it was a lie Quickly she mended all the broken bones before setting to reducing the swelling.  
>Leolin watched her work for a second before finally acquiescing to Draco's request and heading down the stairs. She prayed she wouldn't run into Lucius, but it seemed as if he was already gone, and when she was far enough away from the Hospital Wing, she took of the cloak, her hands still shaking. As she swung around the gilded statue of Odin Yngvi, Hogwarts' architect, she bumped solidly into someone.<p>

"Merlin, I'm sorry—"

At this point Leolin had looked up, and only her inbred sense of decorum kept her from gasping.

"—Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa said nothing, just appraised Leolin coolly as Leolin blushed. She was dressed smartly in a fitted black dress that hugged her slim frame and stopped past her knees. She had a dragon-hide purse in the crook of her left arm, and her obscenely large wedding ring sparkled in the light. She also wore a pair of shined mint green heels, and Leolin had to admit she was the very definition of style. Not that Leolin was surprised, but she was beautiful. Not only that, but she resembled Draco. Leolin has always thought that Draco was all Malfoy, but as she looked at Narcissa's patrician features, she decided that there were elements of her beauty in his face as well.

"Well," Narcissa he said, in a voice that was charming but obviously fake. "I suppose you must be Ariadne's daughter. My, my," she tutted, looking Leolin up and down. "My husband was right; you really do look just like her."  
>"I'm Leolin," Leolin said stupidly, unable to think of anything else.<br>"I know all about you. But then, how could I not? You are dating my son, after all."

Narcissa was still smiling, but she reminded Leolin of some sort of sleek jungle cat.

"Not anymore," Leolin bit out fiercely. "We—we broke up."

"What a shame," Narcissa said as her smile widened. "Lucius will be very sorry to hear it. Of course, now that you're out of the way, my Draco can come home where he belongs."

She made to sweep past Leolin, but something bubbled up in the latter's throat and she choked.  
>"I love him!"<p>

"I'm sure you think so," Narcissa said, the nastiness creeping into both her face and voice. "But I also assure you the bond between Malfoy men and Madoc women is always more tenuous than it seems. Good day."

"I'm not my mother," Leolin cried, balling her fists and stamping her foot like a child. She felt ridiculous, but she also didn't feel in control. "And this is your fault! If Draco and I weren't the children of our parents, we could have been happy together!"

"If you two weren't our children," she said, indicating she that meant both hers and Lucius's as well as Ariadne's. "You would even exist at all, who you? And you should be thanking me, Leolin my dear. If I hadn't gotten pregnant with Draco when I did, you two could have been half-siblings instead of star-crossed lovers."

"You parade around like you are better than everyone else, but you're not!" Leolin snapped. "I know being Lady Malfoy isn't nearly as grand as you make it seem!"  
>Narcissa, who had her back turned to Leolin, whipped around. "Listen to <em>me<em>, you—"

Leolin and Narcissa were toe to toe now, but then Narcissa eyes shot over Leolin's shoulder, and the polite smile was back as she stepped away.

"Blaise."

Blaise approached smoothly, skirting around Leolin to kiss Narcissa on either cheek.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he said, smiling as well. "Lovely to see you, as always."

"Blaise, darling, how is your mother? I saw the engagement in the prophet. She must be so excited. Seventh time's the charm, I hear."

"Indeed." Blaise's smile didn't reach his eyes.

Everyone knew that Blaise's mother Laurentina had made her fortune by marrying and (likely murdering) rich older wizards. Blaise's father had allegedly been a young and handsome son of a squandered Italian fortune and a tarnished name. After the pair had a child, she'd assumed his title and set her sights on fatter purses. She proceeded to marry considerably older wizards, each of who died a mysterious and untimely death less than a year after the wedding. Her latest fiancée, Augustus Rookwood, had proposed in Turks and Caicos last month, and Blaise had been drunk and sullen for a week.

The upswing of adrenaline Leolin had experienced in her fight with Narcissa had subsided, and now she just felt as if she was going to cry. One glance from Blaise told him as much, and he gave Narcissa another smile.

"We should be going," he said.

"Of course," Narcissa said, casting another cool glance at Leolin. "I'll give Draco your regards, shall I?"  
>"Please," he said, and with that he and Leolin turned away, facing down the hall that wound back towards the rest of the castle.<p>

The minute Narcissa was fully gone, Leolin shrunk down, and Blaise folded her easily under his arm as they walked. Comfort was in no way his forte, but she felt better hiding her face in his jumper.

"What happened?" he said quietly, pulling her closer.

"Lucius," she said, taking a deep breath. "He broke Draco's jaw, he—crucioed him."

Blaise grimaced.

"Look, I know he can be nasty, but try not to worry about it. Let's get you cleaned up and fed and then you and I will go to McGonagall's office."  
>"I have class," she said as they descended the back stairs that cut directly to Slytherin Common Room.<p>

"You've already come down with some awful flu. You've been instructed to stay in bed and rest. _Liber._"

At the prompting of the password, the wall morphed into a short passage that led to the common room.

"Thank you, Blaise," she said, and he gave her a small smile.

"Don't mention it."

"You've been a good friend to me. I won't forget it."

"I know you won't," he said, touched her cheek for half a moment. "A Slytherin always pays their debts."

"Go on," he said, "get dressed. I'll bring you a cuppa and some biscuits."

She nodded, descending the stairs to the girl's dormitories and throwing on a soft jumper and a pair of snug trousers. She even went and washed her face, fishing in her jewelry box for a pair of diamond studs her father had given her.

As she headed back up the stairs, Blaise was sitting on the sofa with a silver tray on the low table in front of him. He picked up the kettle and poured into large cups, filling each with some milk and a cube of sugar. Also on the tray was a small vial of a purple liquid. At seeing it Leolin blushed, and Blaise shrugged.

"I figured you and Drake might have…" he paused uncomfortable. "When you saw him this morning."

She shook her head awkwardly. "Uh—no, we didn't. We broke up, remember?"

He gave her a reproving look.

"Stranger things have happened," he said, shrugging again. "Though I have to say I'm not going to miss your and Draco's ridiculously loud shower sex."

She scowled at him.

"You better not be lying to me," he said, picking it up and extending it to her. "The last thing anyone needs right now is for you to get fucking pregnant."

"I'm not," she said, pushing his hand away as he offered her the vial.

"Have a biscuit then," he said, offering her a plate.

She shook her head.

"They're caramel and chocolate; it will make you feel better."

She acquiesced and took one. So did he, and he slouched back on the plush couch and took a bite. He was right; she did feel much better. She took a second, and by the time she'd finished it, she felt ready. Or rather, ready as she'd ever be; there was still a snarled knot in the place where her heart usually was.

"Alright," Blaise said, draining the last of his tea before between putting the final biscuit between his teeth. He indicated to the entryway before taking a bite and lowering the biscuit from his mouth. "Let's go."

She nodded, and he put an arm around her shoulders as they exited the common room. Soon enough they were standing in front of the imperious stone eagle, its bronze wings extended and pinned back to bar entry. Not that it mattered. The staircase could only be revealed by the password.

"Do you think they're already up there?" She asked, trying to peer around the eagle's wing. It seemed to give her a disapproving glare, and she stepped back.

Blaise consulted his watch. "It's after eight, I'm sure they are. So what are the chances that Weasley actually shows?"

"She'll be here. I told her to be here at eight thirty."

Blaise looked at his watch again. "It's eight thirty four," he said, nonplussed. "We should just go."

"No," Leolin said, trying to forget the sound Draco's jaw had made after Lucius had broken it. "We're going to wait. She's coming, I know she is."

"Look, not to spoil things, but she bloody isn't! C'mon, we need to get this thing started. We don't want to give Cormac's father a chance to get a word in. Without Lucius there, he could run rampant."

"No!" Leolin said, stamping her foot as tears welled in her eyes. "She wouldn't do this to me. She's coming."

Leolin had been so bold that morning when she'd gone to see Draco, making all sorts of outlandish promises she knew now she had no power to keep. She had betrayed him, betrayed the one chance he'd had to save his wand and his neck because she was too proud to admit when she was beat. They waited for ten minutes, and Ginny still hadn't showed.

"Alright," she said at last, taking Blaise's proffered hand. "Let's go."

She turned sadly towards the bronze eagle, looking up into the yellow sapphires than had been set in.

"Wait!"

Then both turned to watch Ginny came bounding down the corridor, she red mane flowing behind her.

"I'm here!"

"Ginny!" Leolin cried, flying into the redhead's open arms. They met halfway, and Leolin all but collapsed into Ginny's arms as they embraced.

"Thank you," Leolin whispered.

"Loyalty breeds loyalty," Ginny whispered, stroking Leolin's hair. "Isn't that what you told me?"

Leolin nodded, and Ginny helped her stand, watching as Blaise sauntered over.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said, smiling at her hungrily. "I knew you'd come."

"No, you didn't," Ginny said, smiling. "But I'm here now."

"Well, I'm grateful either way. Besides, the enemy of my enemy—"

Ginny laughed softly.

"—is my friend," Ginny said. "I know, and you're right."

"Gin, you have no idea how much this will help," Leolin said.

"I'm not here to help," Ginny said. "I'm here to turn the tide."

"What do you mean?" Leolin asked, and before Ginny could answer, Hermione came running up.

"I'm sorry I'm late—oh hello Leolin, Blaise."

Leolin stared at her blankly for a moment before throwing her arms around Hermione's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Hermione can testify about the injuries," Ginny said after Leolin had released her. "Cormac wasn't just defending himself. He tore Draco to shreds."

Leolin nodded, feeling like laughing and crying at once. This changed everything.

Finally, Harry came around the corner, smiling at Leolin, Hermione, and Ginny before sneering a bit at Blaise. Leolin hugged him as well.

"Thank you," she said, breathless. "And I have your cloak in my room. I'll get it back to you."

He nodded, coming over to kiss Ginny and whisper something in her ear before hugging Hermione, too.

Leolin looked around, realizing something. With Ginny and Hermione there, she couldn't testify. Draco was only allowed three witnesses. She was both relieved and disappointed, but she said nothing.

"Alright, we should go," Blaise said. "Weasley, Granger?"

They both nodded, stepping in front of Blaise as he ushered them towards the passage. Hermione murmured the password and the staircase began the spiral upward.

"Zabini," Harry said, frowning, and Blaise turned back just as Ginny started her ascent. "This doesn't change anything between us. You're still a nasty Slytherin."

Blaise gave Ginny's disappearing form a deliberately suggestive up-down before meeting Harry's eye. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry frowned again, and Leolin cried "Good luck" as they disappeared.

When the eagle had finally slid back into position, Leolin and Harry glanced at each other. After a moment, he offered her his arm, and she gave a small smile.

"Can I walk you back?" He asked, and she nodded gratefully, looping her arm through his before finally putting the Headmistress's office to her back.

* * *

><p>In reality, Leolin had been exhausted, and Astoria had given her a sleeping draught and left for class, after which Leolin collapsed into bed and fell immediately away into dreamless sleep. When she woke up, Pansy was there instead, sitting the common room smoking some kind of sweet-smelling cigarette.<p>

"Astoria left some bags of tea, but I figured this was better," She pulled out a bottle of wine.

"What time is it?" Leolin asked.

Pansy looked at her watch. "Around three."

"And Blaise is still not back?"

Pansy shook her head.

"Pour me a glass."

Pansy picked up one of the teacups, filling it to the brim with the ruby wine. Leolin took a sizable gulp, her mouth puckering as she swallowed.

"How are you?" Pansy asked at last. "Did you get to see Draco?"

"Yes," Leolin said, taking another drink. "And Lucius. And Narcissa."

Pansy winced and refilled Leolin's cup. "I'm sorry. They are a bitter potion to swallow, I know."

"It's no wonder Draco is fucked up," Leolin said, driving her hands in her hair. "His parents are a bloody nightmare. Lucius used the cruciatus on Draco then broke his jaw."

Pansy winced again.

"I know," she said sympathetically. "They scare even me."

" And Narcissa treated me like I was some kind of pox-ridden street urchin."  
>"Don't feel bad; she treats everyone that way. I don't know what she's got to be so high and mighty about. Everyone knows what a power-mongering bitch she is."<p>

"I think she thinks being a Black and a Malfoy someone makes her above reproach."

Pansy nodded knowingly. "Well she must have been absent the day the rest of us learned that being from a prominent family isn't what makes you great."

"What does?" Leolin said, watching the fire crackle.

Pansy shrugged. "Being great yourself."

Leolin nodded and they fell silent, both watching the flame and sipping the wine.

"Did Blaise tell you about Draco and I?" Leolin asked finally.

Pansy paused before nodding. "He can't keep secrets from me."

Leolin frowned a bit. "Oh." She paused. "What's—"

"Our story?" Pansy finished. "We're just friends…who sometimes shag. I'm not secretly in love with him or anything." She gave a pretty laugh.

"Oh," Leolin said again, feeling stupid. "Don't tell Gracie about Weasley, though,"

Pansy smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but before she had to chance, Blaise appeared in the archway. They both snapped to attention.

"Well?" Leolin demanded.

"They're making their decision right now. Pans, start spreading the word. Slytherin party in the Room of Requirement tonight at nine."  
>"What's the sauce for?" Leolin demanded. "Draco might still be chucked out!"<p>

Blaise turned to her, eyes glittering. He looked almost giddy, if such a thing were possible for a person as stoic as he was. "He won't be," he said.

"So now we're…"

"Waiting. Then throwing a party...obviously. Seriously, Lefevre, keep up."

"This feels premature," Leolin intoned.

"It's not, trust me."

"How do you know that?" Leolin finally snapped. Blaise gave a blinding smile, the kind she'd only seen once or twice.

"Weasley was brilliant," he said reverently, still smiling at the memory of her. "Absolutely fucking brilliant."

"Why? What did she do?"  
>"Nothing. That's what was so brilliant. All it took was for McLaggen to see her and you could see he was done for."<p>

"So McGonagall expelled him?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what about Draco?"

"Don't know about him either, like I said. But I saw McLaggen's face when he saw Weasley. McGonagall is going to see straight through him, and when she does, Draco will be exonerated."

"Well, even if that's so…"

"It is so."

"Even if it is, it's a Tuesday night."

"All the more reason to throw a party. Come on, Lefevre, where's your fighting spirit?"

"I don't know," she said sourly "I think I lost it sometime in between meeting Draco's parents."

"Well, best go and find it." He frowned. "And a bath wouldn't be out of order, either."

"My ex-boyfriend's in purgatory; piss off."

"Not for long he isn't, and you're going to wish you'd showered when he comes back and you look like a homeless niffler."

"Rude," She protested, crossing her arms.

"True," he countered, turning away from her. "Seriously, go take a bath and get tarted up. This is going to be the wildest Slytherin party since Merlin was a student here."

"I don't think they threw ragers in the Middle Ages."

"The Hell they didn't," Blaise said, and she rolled her eyes, though she had to admit that his enthusiasm was refreshing, if not comforting.

"If you're wrong," She said, pointing an accusing at him.  
>"Relax," He said, smirking a little. "I'm a Slytherin. I only place the bets I know I'll win."<p>

"Fine," she descended the stairs to her chest for a towel and her things. She thought about just taking a showering before deciding against it. She would go to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor.  
>She arrived soon enough in front of Boris the Bewildered. <em>Please have your palm open<em>, she thought. He did. She spoke the password and slipped inside. As she undressed and filled the tub with plain hot water, she began to stew. Part of her rejoiced at Blaise's report, but it was forced to battle with the dark part of her that worried he was wrong. If Draco was indeed expelled, the last thing in the world he would need was to walk into a party that should have never been. She needed to protect him now more than ever. Could she stop Blaise? She snorted to herself as she shed her clothes and lowered into the water. She was savvy enough to know that parties were like mountain trolls. They had a way of sprouting up where they weren't supposed to be and causing massive amounts of chaos. Unfortunately, parties were also like a boulder rolling down a steep hill. Once they gained speed, they were nearly impossible to de-rail.

She swam over to where the taps were, agonizing over what to add. In the end, she decided on mainly jasmine with the amber, apple, and bluebell taps also running. The combination was a perfect one, and she settled in as the steam rose up and the smell soothed her into a lull. It even attracted the attention of the copper-haired merman, who came closer to investigate. Seeing Leolin lounging with eyes closed, he did the same, leaping gracefully onto a rock and basking in the glow of the golden light cascading down through the coloured glass higher up the window.

When her muscles were loose and her mind hazed, she lazily swam over to the soap taps, sticking her head under the cedar-infused shampoo. The amber liquid which oozed from the tap and down into her hair and the water only served to make the room smell better. Leolin submerged her hair but not her face. It reminded her of when Draco had washed her hair after their first time together. It had only been a few months ago, but it felt like forever.

She washed quickly after that, stepping out of the tub and into a fluffy robe. She turned around to scowl at the merman because she knew he was watching, at which point he raised his eyebrows and smiled, leaping off the rock and out of sight. She 'd trundled back to her dirty clothes and threw them down the laundry chute before stepping into clean bra, pants, leggings and jumper. Her long hair she just threw up haphazardly; one of the other girls would surely do it for her when she got back. Stepping back into her shoes, she slipped out of the bathroom and back to Slytherin. People were already milling around the common room, whispering excitedly about the party. Adrien Pucey was already drinking. Leolin knew when she got down into her dormitory it would be makeup mayhem.

Usually she reveled in this, but today she faced it with trepidation. She still wasn't as convinced as Blaise. Sure enough, we she got there, everyone were in various states of undress, primping in front of every available mirror. Leolin fought off a frown as Gracie sashayed by in a bra, knickers, and four inch heels.

"Leolin!" Astoria squealed. "Come on! What are you going to wear?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"You should wear that dress with the low back," Madison commented. "You know, the one you wore the night you found Potter with Weasley."

"Nice," Astoria snapped. "Very tactful."

Madison shrugged and went back to applying a thick coat of mascara.

"What about the one with the draped bit?" Astoria suggested. She was clearly hell bent on getting Leolin on board with the party.

"Maybe," Leolin said, getting into the proper undergarments and wandering over to sit on her bed.

"You should wear these," Gracie said, holding up a pair of leather pants she'd fished out of Leolin's trunk.

"Have you ever worn those?" Madison said, looking at them quizzically.

"No," Leolin said. "Draco just bought them for me."

"All the more reason," Grace said. "And you can borrow this," she said, tossing a snowy white peplum on Leolin's bed.

Leolin, who could hardly believe how nice Gracie was being, turned to her and nodded mutely. Gracie merely shrugged in response. It was so unlike her to be…well, _not_ a bitch. Maybe dating Blaise had humanized her.

"Cheers." Leolin said, picking it up and looking at her.

"Don't mention it."

"Ooh!" Astoria said, still rooting through Leolin's clothes. "These are amazing!"

She held up a pair of Cristian Loubitons encrusted with thousands of small diamonds. "How much did these cost?"

"I didn't ask," Leolin said. "But I'm fairly certain they are the most expensive things I've ever owned."

"Well," Astoria said, setting them down. "They're effing gorgeous. Draco really does have amazing taste."

"Yes, he does," Leolin said.  
>It would make Draco happy to see her all dressed up in things he'd given her one last time. After tonight, she was putting all these things away for good. Except the shoes. Maybe those she would keep.<p>

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Madison said as she stood, putting the cap on her lipstick. "Merlin knows you can't."

"Fair enough," Leolin said, and she sat in front of a mirror and watched as Madison dried and styled it. Leolin had to admit that though it was a big whorish, it was also pretty cute.

"Cheers."

"You're welcome."

Everyone proceeded to go about their own business, petering out as they finished getting ready. Leolin was one of the last ones. Fuck, this was the stupidest idea in the world.

When she got upstairs, everyone was milling around, already drinking champagne and giggling.

Leolin picked up a flute but didn't fill it. When she saw Pansy sitting on the couch, her dark hair perfectly straightened into an attractive bob, Leolin flopped next to her.

"Got anything stronger than champagne?"

Pansy pulled a bottle of Ogden's out of one of the folds of the couch and poured some in Leolin's flute. Leolin almost gagged as it burned its way down her throat, but when it was gone she extended her glass again.

"That excited, huh?" Pansy said sarcastically.

"This is such a piss-poor idea," Leolin said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before slouching back onto the couch.

"I don't know," Pansy said. "It could be pretty epic."

"Or a fucking disaster, if Draco's wand was snapped."

"Yes, or that. But chin up, cupcake, Blaise has always hedged his bets. And at least we aren't throwing it in here. If his wand does get snapped, _which it won't_, at least he can come back here and avoid the hoopla."

"Yes," Leolin said miserably. "At least there's that. Gods, I hope it doesn't come to that."

"More firewhisky?"

Leolin only extended her glass. Pansy tipped a small amount in.  
>"I'm gonna get you a pastie," she said.<p>

"I don't want one," Leolin sulked.

"You haven't eaten all day. No one likes a drunken mess."

She stood, coming back a minute or so later with a plate full of food. She popped a crisp into her mouth and extended the tray to Leolin.  
>"No thanks."<br>"Don't make me sit on you and force this stuff down. You know I will."

Leolin gave a small laugh and took the pastie. It was full with beef and vegetables and it was delicious. When she finished it Pansy handed her a glass of cider.

"Thanks."

She and Leolin lapsed into silence. Fifteen or so minutes later Leolin was starting to feel a buzz. She looked at the antique grandfather clock. Five fifteen. Five fifteen and Draco _still_ wasn't back.

"I'm going to lay down," She announced, standing up.

"Every party has a pooper," Pansy sang. "That's why we invited you…!"  
>"I bet," Leolin said, disappearing down the stairs and flopping onto her bed. She began fretting as the minutes ticked by, but eventually the alcohol made her feel sleepy. <em>Jesus, <em>she thought absently_, he really isn't coming. He's been expelled. His parents have already taken him home_. Her knarled heart ached, and she felt the pathetic emotion rising in her throat. She felt asleep.

"C'mon," Pansy called down the stairs. "It's eight forty-five, we're leaving."

"Have you heard from Draco or Blaise?"

"Negative."

"Then I'm not going."

"Leolin 'whatever the hell your six middle names are' Lefevre, get up. If you don't, I will stun you and levicorpus you to the party. My hand to Merlin, woman, I _will_."

Leolin considered than groaned.

"Coming."

"Good choice."

Labouriously she rose, slipping her shoes back on and tromping up the stairs dramatically.

Pansy was waiting at the top, giving her a bemused look.  
>"That was graceful," she said, and Leolin gave her a look.<p>

"Sod off."

They linked around, heading up the passageway and into the party. It was already in swing when the arrived, the room fittingly draped in green and silver. Because there were less people, the room had shrunk to create a better ambiance. Pansy surveyed the crowd and sighed.

"I do love a good party," she said, surveying the group again.

Leolin did too, and she felt like fretting when she noted Draco and Blaise _still_ weren't there.

"Drink?" Pansy asked.

"And double it," Leolin replied. "And keep them coming."

Pansy laughed a little and nodded. In her absence Leolin slunk through the crowd, every jovial person making her more antsy. She was ready for Blaise to burst in any second and call the whole thing did, and after a minute he did. Immediate silence fell, and he said nothing, his eyes swinging wildly around. Leolin heart _dropped_ out of her chest, and she stopped breathing, her imagination going absolutely mad.

Finally, though, Blaise met her eyes at a distance, and his face split into a _dazzling _smile. At this everyone cheered, and Draco stepped through, shooting Blaise a wink then gracing the throng with a rare smile, which was breathtaking. Immediately, everyone was amassing around him. She watched as the Faulkner boys clapped him on the back and he shook Bird's hand, pulling him in to whisper something in his ear. He looked back at Blaise and they shared a conspiratorial smirk again before clapping each other on the shoulder. Leolin stood back a ways, still too afraid to approach. Now that the crisis was past, they had to face the truth: they weren't together anymore.

However, after a moment Draco realized her absence, and his eyes swung left and right as he tried to spot her. Finally, he found her, and his gaze was so intense, the crowd parted to avoid standing in it. They were both breathless a moment before he smiled genuinely again, and she abandoned her worries and stepped through the passage the crowd had made. Draco opened his arms when she was close, and she jumped a little into his embrace, his arms clamped around her mid-back as she rested her elbows on his broad shoulders. They were nose to nose, and Leolin knew Draco wanted very badly to kiss her, but he didn't.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes flickering to her full lips as his breath fell against them "For not giving up on me. You kept me from making a huge mistake with my father, and Blaise said Weasley didn't want to testify and that you convinced her. Seriously, thank you."

She nodded.

"What are friends for?" She said, trying to smile. Draco's eyes saddened at this, though he eventually returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

"Exactly," he said, easing her down. It now felt strained, and they both looked away. "I should probably go make a speech," he said, sounding a little sheepish.

She nodded, smiling down at her sparkling heels.  
>"Your subjects await, my lord."<p>

He laughed and licked his lips as he looked over at the bar. He then turned his stormy eyes to look down at her again, surveying her for a moment before bending to brush a peck on her cheek. For a peck, it was incredibly sensual, and he dragged his silky lips closed into a slow kiss, his breath fall on her parted lips again. Her heart thundered at the gesture, and she admittedly wanted to lean up and press her mouth to his. She didn't.

"Nice shoes," he said at last, winking at her before crossing to the sleek bar bounding up to stair on the surface.

Everyone cheered.

"First of all, I think we should make Ginny Weasley an honorary Slytherin," he said.

There were cheers from the boys. Draco spared a glance at Blaise, whose green eyes glinted. Gracie, Leolin observed, had not failed to notice.

"She was fucking brilliant, and if it hadn't been for her, I would have been chucked out. So…to Ginny Weasley," he said, raising his glass.

"To Ginny Weasley!" Leolin and the rest of the house (minus Gracie) cried, and Draco raised his glass to Leolin before taking a hearty gulp.

"Cormac McLaggen was expelled," Draco continued. There were cheers. "But McGonagall didn't snap his wand." This was followed by boos. "He's going to some school in the States, so he's gone for good." More cheering.

"So you're in the clear?" Pansy asked.

Draco glanced at her, a small sadness pooling in his eyes. "I wish. I lost fifty points. It would have been a lot more, but Snape convinced her it wasn't fair to the house."  
>"That's it?" Leon said. "Hell, I've lost that many in one class before. Besides, we are still miles ahead of Gryffindor in house points."<p>

"That's not all," Draco said. "I'm not head boy anymore." He paused, glancing down at Leolin and frowning. "And I'm banned from quidditch for the rest of the year."

"You're fucking kidding!" Adrien snapped, approaching Draco. "We still have two matches left!"

"I know," Draco said, pained. "But we'll figure something out." He didn't sound particularly convinced. Feeling a crushing disappoint descending on the group, Blaise raised his glass for the third time.

"Fuck quidditch!" he cried. "Everyone drink!"

The sentiment was heartily echoed, and everyone began talking among themselves as the music began to bump. Draco leapt gracefully down, shaking Blaise's hand again then grinning at the Faulkners and sharing another toast. His eyes flicked up often to her, and she knew he couldn't resist skating his gaze down her backside as she leaned over the bar to order another drink.

The party progressed splendidly from there, raging on until one in the morning when everyone was either too drunk or too tired to continue. Though there was only forty or so people there, a far cry from the usual two hundred or so, they drank copious amounts of alcohol, and the enchanted bar had a hard time keeping itself stocked.

The highlights of the party had definitely been Ieaun doing a trick that involved a bottle of EverClear and a lighter in which he essentially breathed fire, and a game of spin the bottle that ended in Astoria and Adrien kissing in the corner for an hour before disappearing. Around two or so, it was only and Leolin, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, all of whom were absolutely legless, trying to find their way back to the common room without running into Filch.

Pansy was on Blaise's back, and Leolin was inexplicably on Draco's shoulders. The girls were cackling about something.

"Shut up!" Blaise said, laughing as well "We're going to get caught and McGonagall is going to kick Draco out after all!"  
>Leolin burst out laughing, Draco chuckling too as she teetered.<p>

"Oh my stars, that would be _so_ ironic!"

Pansy joined in, looking over at Leolin and cracking up again.

"Why the hell are you on his shoulders?" She said, heaving to catch her breath.

"I don't know!" Leolin replied, putting her hands under Draco's chin so she could peer down at him. "Why am I on your shoulders and not your back?"

"I don't know," Draco said, laughing as they swayed precariously again. "It seemed the most logical at the time?"

Leolin locked her toes behind his back, smiling stupidly as they trundled along.  
>"I know why!" Pansy said laughing, and she gestured down between her legs, making Leolin cackle again.<p>

Mercifully, they were now to the passageway, and Draco eased her down, taking her hand as they stumbled through, falling onto the couch.

"Hang on," Blaise winced, rummaging in his coat pocket. "Something's stabbing me."

He pulled out a bottle of Hareem Hynotiq, and the other three cheered.

Blaise took a swig and passed it to Pansy, who passed it to Draco, who gave it to Leolin.

"You win," Leolin said to Blaise, accepting the bottle and taking a swig. "That was fucking epic."  
>Blaise took the bottle and raised it. "Yes, I know. Cheers to me. I knew you'd get off, mate."<p>

"Pshh," Leolin said. "Because of _me_! I can't _believe_ I outwitted the silver fox, King's to me."

Draco laughed, accepting the bottle from Pansy. "You go, killer."

Leolin raised her eyebrows at him. She was drunk and he looked fucking sinful in the white v-neck and simple jeans he was wearing. He didn't fail to see her looking, and he bit his lip.

"Too bad our honorary Slytherin wasn't here," Pansy said as Leolin took a swig. "I bet she would have worn some sexy green dress and—"

"Stow it, wench" Blaise said good-naturedly as Draco laughed and choked mid-drink. " You don't know a thing about it," He said, slapping her thigh affectionately as she smirked at him. "Alright," he said at last. "I'm going upstairs to shag the hell out of my girlfriend. Night, friends."

"Night," they chorused.

"Merlin," Pansy commented. "Tomorrow is going to be fucking bollocks."  
>"I know," Leolin moaned, trying not to notice Draco's thigh pressed against hers. "and I have a double with Peakes after lunch," she said.<p>

"Uhh," Draco groaned. "I hate that prick."

"So do I," Pansy said, her voice tapering into a huge yawn. "I'm shattered. I will see you both tomorrow."

"Godspeed," Leolin murmured, her eyes on Draco again.

He handled the bottle one last time, watching her with glittering eyes as she tipped it back. There was only a little left and she offered it back to him. He finished it then muttered a quick _evanesco_ and it disappeared with a flick of his wrist.  
>"Very impressive," she said, and he smiled, his eyes hooded.<p>

"I like to think so."

They looked at each other for another heated moment and finally her broke eye contact.

"I should go to bed, too."

She bit her lip, tip-toeing her fingers into his lap.

"You could stay," she said in a husky voice, and he gave a throaty laugh in response.

"Cal, you're drunk," he said, watching her fingers.

"So are you," she pointed out coyly.

"What are you doing?" he said as she began tracing a swirling design on his inner thigh.

"Do you not like it? I can stop."

She didn't stop.

"I didn't say that," he said slowly, looking at her again as his eyes flicked to her lips and stayed there. "But you broke up with me, remember?"

"I remember," she confirmed.

"So…what?" he asked, his breath just the slightest bit uneven from her suggestive machinations. "You want to reconsider?"

"I didn't say that," she said, readjusting so they were both closer and looking at one another more fully.

"And so I repeat," he said, his breath hitching a little as her hand ghosted higher on his thigh. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him and gave a low hum of satisfaction.

"Look, you and I weren't working."

"So you've told me."

"But this," she said breathily, watching him tense a little as she brush her knuckles across him through his jeans. "This has always been dynamite."

He dropped his head back onto the back of the sofa and laughed softly before looking at her again and licking his lips.

"So what are you proposing? We become shag buddies?"

"Would that be so bad?"

He considered. "If I can't have all of you, I'll take what I can get."

She brushed her hand against him again, making him laugh, though his eyes were hungry now.

"We have to lay some groundrules," she said, removing her hand before driving it into his hair.

"Go on."

"No sleepovers."

He groaned. "Morning sex!"

"No sleepovers," she said, running her fingers gently back and forth.

"Fine. No sleepovers."

"No buying me things."

"Said the person whose wearing 8,000 galleon shoes. Alright, no buying things."

"That means dinner. Also, no sexy dinners."

"Yeah, fine. What's the last one?"

"No saying 'I love you'."

Some of the mirth slipped out of his gaze and she raised her eyebrows.

"Fine," he said at last, his voice more serious now. "But you should know that I do still love you."

"I know," she said in a soft voice. "I still love you, too. But no more saying it. Ever."

He considered her again, taking in her flushed cheeks and cherry lips and the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

"Agreed."

She smiled, leaning over and kissing him at last.

Probably because they were drunk, but their movements were languid and their tongues danced for a few minutes before he drove a hand into her dark hair, using his grip to leverage her into his lap. He pulled off Gracie's top at once, throwing it over the couch before kissing the tops of her breasts that spilled over her bra. He eventually tugged it off, and she threw her head back, gripping the longer pieces of hair on the top of his head as his mouth worked.

She fluidly divested herself of her pants and his t-shirt, and he threaded a hand through the soft strap of her thong as they continued to kiss.

"Oh Merlin, do these knickers _untie_?" His deft fingers found the silk bow at each hip and tugged them free. When both were undone, he pulled the garment away and threw them down. "You little minx!"

He fluidly flipped them so she was below him and she smirking sinfully, watching as he slipped to his knees and pulled her hips forward. The minute his tongue touched she cried out and put her hands in his hair.

"Let's see how many of the boys I can wait up," she panted.

Draco laughed against her, and it made her sigh again.

"Blaise is going to be so mad," he said, laving her again and watching her purr. "He thought he was finally free of this."

He pulled her hips closed but kept his touch light. She quivered and cried out again, this time louder.  
>"That's it," he purred.<p>

He prompted her to move her hips, and she squirmed before establishing a swishing rhythm.

"Oh my gods," She pleaded. "Draco…"

"Yes, darling?"

She felt herself about the see stars, and she bit her lip, but when it came, she couldn't hold back. She cried his name so loud she was almost sure everyone heard it.

"Ah," He said, satisfied, as he pushed his sweaty hair out of his face as he kissed her. "I love listening to that."

He pulled her gently down the floor with him, and they settled in front of the fire on top of a soft rug. They reverently shed each other's clothes, kissing softly as they did. When they were both naked, he laid down and pulled her down on top of him and he pushed in from behind. It was a blinding angle, and his hands had free reign. She threw her head back as she rode his backwards. When they both undone, they changed, and Leolin marveled at his stamina as they were round after round. Finally around daybreak she felt to his side, sweaty and exhausted.

"Christ, you are good at that," she said as he pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.

"And think, we get to do my body's all yours."

"Thank Merlin," she said sleepily. "I _hate_ sharing."

A/N: Yes, Draco got off, my dear friends. However, as in life, it was not without a few consequences. Let's see Slytherin beat Gryffindor without _him_ on the team! It's been forever so PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE.


	24. Chapter 23: Pyrrhic Victory

**A/N: FOREWARNING: There is a reference to a certain sexual act in one of the lemons of this chapter that might make some of you blush. The reference is nuanced and in no way explicit, but if...non-traditional sex scares the bejeezus out of you, I would perhaps suggested you glaze over that part a bit. At the very least, just pretend you aren't reading the act I intended you to read. On the other hand, revel in it if you want. Thankfully, I am none of y'alls mothers. **

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Pyrrhic Victory**

"Pansy," Daphne whined. "This is stupid. Why do we have to do this now? Draco's birthday isn't until after term ends! I have _exams_ to revise for!"

Despite it being late May, a fire still crackled in the hearth of the Slytherin common room as a spring storm sent the dark waves of the lake swishing against the panes of the stained-glass windows which bordered it. Pansy, Gracie, Madison, Astoria, and Daphne, were all sitting on the floor, a bottle of wine between them and bits of parchment strewn across the circle they'd formed. To one side of it sat a stack on blank parchments and envelopes, and on the other, a heaping pile of addressed invitations. Ginny and Leolin sat a nearby table, working on assignment for Peakes's Daphne's comment, Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Because, you twit," she snapped, scrawling _Marcus Flint_ on the front of an envelope and tossing it aside, "if we don't send out invitations, no one will come and the whole party will be a failure. Besides, how are we supposed to get all these invitations sent if we can't use the school owls? It's now or bloody never."

"Pansy's right," Astoria said doggedly, taking a sip from her glass before massaging her wrists and cracking her neck. "We just need to get this done."

"I have exams, though!" Daphne whined again.

"Oh, do you?" Pansy snapped. "We had no idea. Alright," she said, consulting her watch. "Just do…twenty more, and you can go."

"Twenty? But I have—"

"Ten, then!"

"Fine," Daphne huffed. "But then I'm going to go—"

"—revise! Yes, we know," Leolin finished for the table. "So we've heard."

"You know," Pansy said, taking a huge sip of wine before taking out another invitation and writing _Teddy Nott_ on the front. "This whole thing would go a lot faster if we have two more people helping us!"

"Leolin didn't look up.  
>"Planning an enormous birthday party is a girlfriend's responsibility, and I'm not Draco's girlfriend. Ergo, I don't have to help, which is actually great because I have a load of revising to do."<p>

Daphne gave a small huff before settling onto her seat cushion, counting quietly to herself as she continued stuffing the pre-written invitations in envelopes and copying addresses from the nearest list.

Pansy, irritated by Daphne's counting, glared for a moment or two before drowning her tart comment in wine instead.

"You know," Leolin said in a sing-song voice. "_You_ didn't have to do this, either. It's Draco's birthday, why doesn't he fill out these out?"

Pansy groaned. "I know, but he offered me fifteen hundred galleons and I—I just couldn't say no!"

"Money is the root of all evil, Pans," Leolin said smugly, and Pansy threw a quill at her.

The girls lapsed into silence after that, each miserable in her own way as they continued to work. Leolin allowed her own thoughts to drift off as she worked on describing the four types of Transfiguration.

Everyone at Hogwarts, even those who hated Draco, knew that his birthday, which was on June 5, was a crucial part of the social season in London. It was the unofficial beginning of summer, and though Leolin had never been invited, the other girls assured her that it was nothing short of epic.

Apparently, Draco had always been able to rope one of the girls into planning it, usually paying them an absurd amount of galleons. They always complained, but the Slytherins girls loved nothing more than planning parties, especially ones of this scale and lack of budget, so they secretly relished the task.

After much deliberation, it was decided it would be held at a new bar on the edge of Wizarding London called BathHaus, which had only just opened. Were the party for anyone other than Draco, their chance of renting the entire venue for an evening would have be less than that of a snowball's in hell. However, Leolin was coming to learn just how much the Malfoy name meant, and when Pansy had owled and mentioned Draco was the guest of honour, the place was instantly theirs.

With the venue booked and paid for, The latest obstacle was invitations. Draco had given Pansy his list and told the girls r to add whoever she wanted. They went on to add an addition fifty names, mostly single blokes. Because of this, the guest list now numbered well past 100, and with final exams and the last quidditch match of the year just a week away, Pansy had once again enlisted the girls to help her write and address the invitations. She had tried to get Leolin to help, but she remained obstinate. They had been at the list since noon; it was currently half three.

Daphne, who was now on envelope seven, held up her latest invitation, whose dark ink was still glistening.

"Who the french is Merys?" Daphne sneered.

"Never heard of her," Gracie said flippantly. In Gracie's mind, every person she never heard of at Hogwarts was a booster to her social standing as it clearly meant they were below her in the hierarchy.

"Yes you have. She's my friend in Ravenclaw," Leolin said. "She's got dark hair and green eyes and she looks like a china doll."

Gracie turned her nose up a little as her smirk widened. "No idea."

"She's Gareth Rhydderich's little sister," Leolin said at last, not looking up.

"Gareth Rhydderich," Astoria said dreamily. "_Yum_."

"Ugh, he is _so_ fit." Madison said. "Why isn't he on the bloody guest list? I'm going to add him."

Leolin stopped writing altogether as her hands started to shake a little. No one seemed to notice. Though Ginny's head had snapped up, and she took Leolin's hand.

"Don't you dare," Leolin said at once. "He and Draco _loathe_ each other," She said stiffly. "Besides, he calls himself the 'Prince of Gryffindor'. How vain is that?"

"We can Draco the prince of Slytherin," Astoria pointed out.

"Yeah," Pansy said slowly as if Astoria were stupid. "_We _call _him_ that. He doesn't use that title himself. I'm with Leolin. I hate that sodding nob."

Pansy was watching Leolin intently now, dark eyes glittering as they drank Leolin in. She had a keen nose for trouble, and she could tell something was amiss. However, she didn't push the issue, and after a moment she looked away.

"I don't know," Leolin snapped, trying to avoid her gaze.

Gracie who was still trying to establish herself as superior to Merys, asked "Does his sister have a boyfriend?"

"No," Leolin said irritably.

"Why not?" Astoria said. "I think she's really pretty."

"I don't know," Leolin snapped. "Last time I checked she was unrequitedly in love with Blaise."

Astoria snorted. "Fat chance of that. Does he even know who she is?"

Leolin considered then shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Of course he doesn't," Madison supplied. "When's the last time you saw Blaise sniffing around a Ravenclaw?"

"Eleanor Riley," Daphne said at once. "Though that was ages ago."

"Ugh! Will I never be rid of girls who are in love with my boyfriend?" Gracie whined.

"No," Pansy and Leolin said in unison. Leolin hadn't even looked up from her parchment.

Gracie gave another dramatic huff and fell silent. In truth, she sounded more smug than displeased. She loved knowing that Blaise was her boyfriend while other girls pined after him, and this latest development had no doubt reassured her that she was more important on the Hogwarts Social Scene than Merys.

"If you wanted a bloke that other girls weren't going to make eyes at," Pansy continued. "You should have dated a bleeding Hufflepuff."

The Slytherin girls laughed, but Ginny, who had been in something of a foul mood since she arrived, just glared.

"Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff," she said at last, her voice defiant as flipped the pages of her textbook violently. "He was one of the best-looking guys I knew. Everyone thought so. Even you, I bet."

"Touché," Pansy said a little nastily.

There was an awkward pause after that which Leolin scrambled to cover up. She turned slightly towards Ginny, touching her arm.

"Gin, is Hermione seeing anyone? I know her and your brother broke up…"

"No," Ginny said stiffly. "She isn't. Why do you ask?"

"Someone who's coming to the party was asking after her, Draco said."

"Who?" Pansy and Ginny said at the same time. They both glared, but Madison's shriek interrupted anything nasty that might have otherwise been said.

"Victor Krum?" She squealed, brandishing the invitation she was holding and beaming. "_Victor Krum_ is coming to the party?"

"I guess that answers the Granger question," Pansy sneered.

"I didn't know he and Malfoy were friends," Ginny said. Leolin couldn't tell if she was being malicious or not, but the comment made her frown regardless.

"They met during the Triwizard Tournament," Astoria said.

"Well, obviously," Ginny said in the same tone as before. Pansy looked ready to defend Astoria, but Leolin cut her off, once again choosing to ignore rather than ignite controversy.

"Who's Ron seeing now?"

"Lizzy Ross."

"Elizabeth Ross?" Daphne repeated.

Apparently, unlike Merys, this was not a girl lucky enough to escape the famed Slytherin distain.

"Oh gods," Daphne sneered. "Why would anyone want to date her? I don't think I've _ever_ seen her wear makeup. And remember when she had all that acne?" Daphne asked derisively. All the other girls laughed, minus Leolin and Ginny.

"She hasn't had acne since she was 13," Ginny said fiercely. "And she's actually quite pretty, so maybe she doesn't feel like she needs to pile on face paint like a clown! Anyways, she's really smart. She reads tons of books and—"

"I think she's really nice, too." Astoria said, trying to mend the rift. "She sat beside me once in Charms, and she leant me a quill."

"Oh, she lent Astoria a quill and Weasley thinks she's pretty! Daphne dear, hand me a parchment, we simply must invite this _charming_ girl to the party!" Pansy said, making Madison and Gracie laugh with her overly-dramatic stage voice.

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but as she did, Draco, Adrien, and Blaise appeared through the portal, and the attention shifted to them.

"Ladies," Blaise greeted, his eyes falling to a disgruntled Ginny for half a moment before shifting to Gracie, who'd risen to greet him. He pecked her dutifully, though his eyes found Ginny again when Gracie's back was turned. Ginny ignored him completely, looking over the parchment had just passed her and chewing on the end of her quill.

The boys had been outside playing quidditch, and despite the rain, Draco wore only a hoodie zipped halfway up. Underneath he was not wearing a shirt. Ginny frowned when Leolin got up as well, and Draco opened his arms to her, settling her easily between his thighs as he perched on the arm of a nearby sofa.

"Hi," she breathed, though she avoided his kiss as she pushed the hood off his head. She still hadn't told Ginny about their…arrangement. His hair was still wet, and he smelled like rain, and grass, and earth; it was a lovely cocktail on him.

"Hi yourself," He murmured, eyes flicking to Ginny before skating down to grab her bum and pull her closer

The Slytherins, who had grown accustomed to Draco and Leolin's new capacity as shagmates, ignored the couple, but Ginny gave a quiet but distinct huff. Her mood, it seemed, had only worsened. Draco met Leolin's gaze and smirked, and it was only when she raised her eyebrows expectantly that he addressed Ginny, though his eyes remained on Leolin.

"Weasley, lovely as always to see you," he said in a practiced tone, making Leolin punch him lightly.

"Charmed, Malfoy, as usual," she said sharply, jamming her quill in the inkpot and scribbling a note on the margin of their diagramme. She had yet to look at him, either.

Leolin watched her work for a moment before turning back to Draco, who was still smirking.

"How was the quidditch practice?" She said delicately.

He nodded, his eyes a shade darker than they had been a second ago. "Good. I think they're ready."

"Are you?"

He gave a humourless laugh. "Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yes, it does," she said simply, and he only smirked in response.

There was a pause as she tried and failed to gage his reaction. As a Malfoy, he'd perfected the art of impassivity, making him extremely hard to read. In this he was especially guarded, so though she knew he was struggling with the quidditch ban, she could never tell to what extent. Sensing her exploration, he smoothly changed the subject by leaning closer and brushing an unexpected kiss on her lips with eyes still open.

"I'm all sweaty," He said, taking her hand and placing it on his chest. "Come shower with me." It wasn't a request, it was a demand, but Leolin was used to that by now.

"I'd love to," she began, gently pulling her hand away. "But I can't."

He looked annoyed. "Why not?"

"I—have to revise for Transfiguration. The exam's in three days."

In truth, Leolin sorely needed a break, but Ginny already seemed mad at her, and Leolin knew she'd go mental if she left to go upstairs with Draco.

He shrugged. "Just do it later."

It was clear from his expression that he was already fucking her in his mind, and he was eager to catch up with the fantasy.

"I can't, Drake, I— "

"No, fuck that," he said smoothly, brushing his hips lightly across hers as he smirked. "Are you honestly telling me you'd rather revise than shag me?"

She spared a glance at Ginny. "I—well—we have to get this done! I have to revise for Potions, too!"

"Ah, so it's just a matter of delegation! Well then, that's easily solved. Come upstairs with me and I'll help you with your potions later. We make a great team, remember?"

She raised her eyebrows as she put her hands on her hips, which made him laugh.

"Alright, you're right," he admitted. "Come upstairs with me right now and I'll help you revise on Sunday. Seriously, who revises more than one day before the exam?"

"I do!" she snapped. "I'm not a genius like you. I have to work for my O's."

"Yeah, you do," he said, biting his lip before imitating her orgasm face and smirking.

"You're the worst!" she said, punching him in the arm.

"Come on," He said, eyes alight as he met her gaze. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me right now and I'll leave you to this."

She blushed, pushing on his bare chest. "That's not fair."

"Really? And why is that?" He murmured, leaning forward into her touch and bringing his face closer to hers. He was smiling his most seductive smile, and she could feel her breath catching a little in anticipation.

"Because I always want you."

"Good," He said, tapping her on the arse. "It's settled then."

Quick as a flash, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her easily over his shoulder, making her laugh in surprise.

"Draco!" She squealed. "Put me down!"

"Leolin thinks she might have dropped an earring in my room," He explained wickedly, making Adrien and Blaise smirk. "I'm going to help her find it. You don't mind, do you, Weaselby?"

"For Merlin's sake," Adrien grumbled. "You too are the bloody worst. And at least use a silencing charm this time. Lefevre's screaming is starting to haunt my dreams."

Everyone else shuttered before laughing again. Ginny, it seemed, was less amused, though.

"You too are back together?" she asked, incredulous and annoyed. "Lai, I can't _believe_ you didn't tell me! Also, how could you? You said it yourself: he was tearing you apart."

"Ease up, Weasley," Draco said, gracefully swinging Leolin around even as she protested so he could look at Ginny. "We're aren't back together."

"So what?" she demanded as Leolin fought to get off Draco's shoulder, making him laugh quietly. "You're just shagging?"

"Exactly! And before you go pointing fingers, this arrangement was Cal's idea, not mine."

Ginny gave another reproving look.

"Relax, alright!" Draco sneered, his playfulness quickly fading into irritation. "We're not going to make you watch. Well, not unless you want to, anyways."

The boys laughed outright at this and Leolin gave another indignant "Draco!"

"That's it," Ginny said, throwing down her quill. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Leolin cried as Ginny grabbed her bag. "Drake, put me down! Gin! Ginny!"

Leolin finally managed to wriggle out of Draco's grasp, but by that time Ginny was already gone.

"Damnit!" Leolin exclaimed, stamping on Draco's foot as hard as she could and making him wince, though he was still laughing.

"Merlin," Blaise said in a mild tone, his eyes glittering a little. "Who shit in Weasley's boots?"

Leolin turned to chastise Draco, who was standing looking smug. Luckily for him, though, Daphne interrupted before Leolin could lay into him.

"I'm done with my ten, Pansy." she said, putting down her quill as well.

"I'll come with you," Pansy said lazily, giving Draco a smirk that put his to shame. Pansy always knew when a fight was brewing, and she took a sadistic pleasure in knowing that Draco was about to get it.

"Me too!" Astoria said.

Gracie and Madison didn't say anything, but, like good followers, they took Pansy's hint and started packing up as well. Blaise and Adrien looked ready to stay around and watch, Pansy threw them a look that neither dared defy. Unlike the girls, the boys simply left their gear where they'd dropped it and shuffled out, grumbling quietly as they did.

"Great!" Leolin said when it was just her and Draco left in the common room. "That's just great."

Her eyes swept over the mess of books, charts, parchment, and spilled ink on the table. She produced her wand and cleaned it up with a flick before making to storm off to her own dormitory, but Draco was on her in a instant, quickly caging her against the floor-to-ceiling bookcase on the far side of the room.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, eyes a molten silver as they flicked down to her lips. "Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" She seethed, hitting his chest. "And for the record, _that—_" she gestured in the direction Ginny had stormed off. "is why you and I aren't together anymore."

She tried to duck under his arm but he caught her by the wrist, swinging her around and pushing her back against the spines of the old books with some force, this time closing the gap between them so she their noses were almost touching.

"Don't walk away from me, Cal," he said in a low voice. "It's not my fault that Weasley's in a foul mood."

"She's probably in a foul mood because you're an arsehole. Let go."

"No," he said simply, barely phased by her struggling. He was a lot stronger than she was.

"Let go!"

"No," he repeated more firmly, pinning her arms to the bookcase.

"Why not?" she seethed.

"Because," he said, his voice just the tiniest bit nasty as he touched the tip of his nose to her pulse point. "Despite the fact that you're acting like a child right now, I still _desperately_ want to fuck you."

"Well," she said, to escape his breath as it feel tantalizingly down the column of her neck. "I _don't _want to fuck you."

"C'mon, Cal," He breathed in her ear, pushing himself against her. "You can deny it, but I know how much these little spats we have turn you on."

"They don't."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," he murmurred as he brushed a practicularly sensitive spot with his teeth as she moaned.

"Even if you're right, I'm not going to reward you for being a prick."

"Then you can just think of it as rewarding yourself," He said, grazing her ear with his teeth.

"Draco—"

"You've said yourself that I'm not your boyfriend, so it doesn't matter if I'm a prick. Just admit you want me so badly that you can barely stand and let me shag you senseless."

She said nothing though she rolled his hips against him, biting her lip as she felt him growing between her thigh.

"See?" He breathed, pushing her up against the bookcase again before kissing her neck. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"This doesn't excuse the way you treated Ginny."

"Duly noted," he said, his free hand running up her shirt and across her bare stomach. "Satisfied?"

"No," she said, giving a small moan as his teeth grazed a particularly sensitive patch of flesh. "I'm not." She knotted a hand into his wet hair as his lips found her jaw.

"But?" He said as she arched against him, pressing her breasts against his bare chest and her hips against him.

"But," she echoed. "You're right; you're not my boyfriend, so I'm not going to waste my precious energy policing your behaviour. Also," she paused as he hooked a hand around her left knee and brought it to wind it around his waist, pushing himself suggestively between her legs. "Also," she repeated breathlessly. "I know you think you're going to win me back, and I keep a tally of incidents like this to remind myself why that's never going to happen. So in the end," she paused so he could kiss her. "I still have all the power."

"Very clever," he said, eyes glinting more sharply to indicate that she'd been right on all scores; he did want everything they had back, and it infuriated him to know he couldn't have it.

"No more talking," she said, looping an arm through one of the rungs of the sliding ladder and pulling herself up so she could be close to his height.

He kissed her again hungrily, slipping a hand into her knickers only to find that their banter had been foreplay enough. Wasting no time he made his preparations and drove him, making her breath catch as he drove her higher of the bookcase. His nose found her neck as he pumped and she moaned.

"I'm not daunted by your silly little tally," he whispered against her warm skin, loving the smell of her perfume. "I know I'll be worthy again in the end."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Draco watched Leolin hungrily as she lay on her stomach in his bed, nothing but a sheet draped around her waist to hide her nakedness. She was propped on her elbows, her eyes on his as she took a bite of one of the chocolate-covered strawberries lying on the plate between them.<p>

"You know," she said, teasing him by licking a finger and looking up at him through her lashes. "This is bordering on romantic. I should make you stop."

"Stop what?" he said, plucking a strawberry from the plate and eating it. They were sinfully good.

"This is breaking one of the rules. You're not allowed to buy me things."

"I didn't buy these. I had them made in the kitchen."

She smiled, watching him finish the strawberry he was on. His lips were tinged from the fruit, and she was sorely tempted to kiss the sweetness off his lips.

"Loophole," she said, taking another bite.

"I live for loopholes," he breathed, bending over to kiss her.

Her eyes fluttered closed. His mouth tasted sweet, and she was sure hers did too.

"It's also cheating because you know these are my favourite."

"You say 'cheating'," he smirked, watching wolfishly as she licked her lips. "I say 'knowledge is power'."

"Everything's a power struggle for you, isn't it?" she said as he set the empty plate aside and lounged next to her, tracing a design on her exposed back as he propped up on his elbow.

"That's just a consequence of the world I live in, darling," he said, lazily kissing her.

"No pet names," she murmured against his lips.

"That's not a rule and you know it," he said, rolling her over onto her back so he could see her bare breasts.

"It should be," she said breathily as he drew a soft line between them.

"No adding rules," he said, squeezing one. "That's also a rule."

"That feels extremely ironic," she said as his tongue joined his hand. She shuttered in delight.

"Does it? He purred as he pushed a hand below the sheet. "I hadn't noticed. Besides, maybe I just fed you those because strawberries are an aphrodisiac."

"Are they?" she said. "I think you made that up."

"Aren't they?" he said, tugging the sheet off of her and admiring her naked form.

Immediately she rolled over again, dragging her lips and tongue across him and watching him harden almost immediately. Before he could blink she sunk down on him to the base, swirling her hips and watching him groan.

"You know I can't last as long with you riding me," he groaned again, his hands on her hips she slid slowly up then all the way down again.

"Good," she said, rocking slightly forward and backwards like she was in a saddle. "I can't be up all night. I have the match tomorrow."

She increased her movements, moaning loudly as she worked. When she could feel herself getting close, she gracefully picked up one leg and swiveled, falling on him again from behind. The angle was blinding, and she bent backwards as she worked, pushing her breasts up into the air. In the end, it was only three strokes before she was whimpering his name, her body shuddering from the power of the orgasm. She'd had plenty of them before Draco, but every one he gave her was like a hurricane, and she sometimes wondered how they hadn't sent her body into shock yet.

"Say my name again," he groaned as she swirled her hips, still woozy with pleasure.

"Drake," she moaned. "Draco."

He was close, she could feel it, but before he was completely undone, he nudged her off.

"What are you doing?" she said breathlessly.

"I want you to do something for me," he said, voice ragged with lust

He got out of from underneath her and stood at the foot of the bed. He was still fully eroused, and she frowned in confusion.

"Come here," he ordered quietly.

She scooted towards him, and when she was close enough he grabbed her hips, dragging her the rest of the way forward and gently urging her to turn around. He ran a hand through his damp hair to keep it off his forehead before pushing her torso gently down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, and he gave a quiet laugh.

"I want you to try something for me," he said in a husky voice.

Knowing immediately what he wanted, she bucked up, but he put an insistent hand on her back.

"Just relax," he said, running his palm up the curve of her back before hooking a hand around her shoulder. "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone with this," she said, even as he began his minstrations.

"I'm not anyone," he murmured, reassuring her. "I'm me."

She bit her lip, considering. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been...curious from time to time.

"I guarantee you won't be disappointed," he breath in her ear.

He hadn't moved though. He wouldn't without her permission.

"You owe me you're entire fortune if it's anything short of ecstasy," she said.

"Done," he said, a smirk in his tone.

With that he sunk deep in a single fluid motion. She groaned.

"Painful?" he asked.

"No," she said, breathless. "Somehow not."

"Good," he said, dragging out and back in slowly. She groaned again.

"What about that?" he said, biting his lip as he fought to remain still.

She said nothing for a second.

"Cal, am I hurting you?"

"Don't stop," she said.

He increased the pace only a little, but within two or three strokes they were both panting.

"Was I wrong?" he groaned.

"No," she said, whimpering.

"See?" he said triumphantly, running a hand up her smooth back as he pumped fluidly. "I never am in this department."

"Shut up and don't stop," she replied, moaning as he pressed forward, caging her to the bed and getting a fraction deeper.

From this position his fingers could find work as well, and he wrapped an arm against her torso to stead himself as his other hand worked expertly. Between his slick fingers and the new sensation, she was on the edge again.

She could feel his powerful quads flexing as he continued to multitask, and she gave a soft laugh.

"I dont even know how you are managing this with such grace," she said, giving a moan as he hit a good spot.

He laughed, too, though it dissolved into a groan as she pushed back against him.

"You inspire me to overachieve," he said in a husky voice.

"I'm close," she mewed, bucking against his fingers.

"Then why don't you show me what a good girl you are and get off for me?"

Though she hated it the majority of the time, sometimes those words were just the ones she needed and she moaned as she was a millimetre away.

"One more stroke," she demanded, and he laughed.

"Scream my name or I won't give it to you."

She bit her lip obstinately, but as he gave her what she wanted, the word tumbled from her lips.

Spurred by his vanity and her orgasm, he removed his fingers, and focusing on his strokes, groaning two seconds later.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Leolin you fucking goddess."

They both collapsed into a sweaty mess at the edge of the bed, before he turned his head to look at her.

"Worth it?" He said, loping back up the the pillows and flopping on his back contentedly.

She slunk up to join his, settling her head against the flat plane of his pectorals. Inadvertently she reached a hand over to trace the familiar lines of the ink on his side.

"If you're smug about this we're never doing that again."

"And if I'm not?" He asked, brushing the flat face of his Malfoy insignia rings along her spine. Despite everything, he still wore it everyday.

"Then it was fucking incredible."

He groaned in appreciation, laughing a little and biting his lip.

"I can't honestly say that there are few things I enjoy more on this earth then making you come," he murmured.

"Lucky me," she purred.

"Indeed."

"Draco?" she said at last.

"Leolin?"

Draco had pointed out many times that it was unnecessary to preface her questions with his name, and he made it his business to mock her every time she did.

"I should go," she whispered. "I have to get up early for the match."

He considered.

"You could stay," he said quietly.

"That's against the rules," she whispered back. "You know that."

He nodded tightly and she rose to go, stepping back into knickers and bra and jumper and leggings.

She leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Goodnight," she said, trying to ignore the disappointment in his eyes. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded, and she turned to the door.

"Cal," he said as she swiveled the knob. "Wait."

"I really should go," she said, felt her resolve wavering. It's half one already. I have to be up in four and a half hours."

"I know," he said. "But this is important."

She gauged his expression then nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up, too.

"I took a job with my father's company this morning."

"What?" she demanded. "Why! Look Draco, I didn't bend over backwards to watch you back to him!"

"I'm not crawling" he grit out. "But Shacklebolt is announcing his resignation in a few weeks and he's going to endorse my father. After than, Lucius will be campaigning, and he needs someone to run the empire while he's away."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is going to back your father? But he hates him."

"I know, but my father had put a lot of money back into the Ministry to help it try and rebuild itself. He also had a lot of international contacts. In some ways, he's actually the obvious choice."

"And after everything that happened, Lucius wants to put you in his place?"

"Of course. I'm his son, he's been grooming me since I was a child, I know the company better than anyone, and his contacts trust me. Besides, I think he's finally satisfied that you and I are down for good, and after you bested him in February, he doesn't want to have to bother tangling with you again. He knows now you're wilier that he thought, and it's the foxes that he finds hardest to manipulate and control."

"I should be flattered, I guess," she said, nonplussed. "Instead I just feel nervous. Please don't do this. You're essentially selling your soul to the devil."

"I just said it: I _need_ more intimate access to his contacts. Not only does this job give me all their names, but now I have bargaining chips. I have power, unlimited wealth, international resources and investments. Everything a power hungry businessman would want. Plus, I have all of Lucius's information. That makes me a perfect ally to take him down."

"Draco—"

He held up a hand.

"Without them, I am too risky a partner. No one is going to go up against my father unless they _know_ they can't lose. The only way I can ensure that is by assuming the role of CEO. Besides, I don't know yet who I'm looking for. I haven't found the chink in the chain. I will only know whom to target when I start feeling them out. This is a war, not a battle. I need to bide my time, be patient and strategic. Otherwise, I'm dead. My father will kill me."

"You don't have to do this, you know. Have faith in the people. If you help him get elected, he has the Wizengamot and the banks. Once he seizes that kind of power, he is going to unleash unspeakable terror. You realize that, don't you?"

"I'll just have to work fast then, won't I?"

"Draco," she said again tiredly. "Please don't do this."

He scooted down, touching her cheek so she would look at him. His mercurial eyes danced across her face for a minute.

"I have to. Trust me, if there was any other way—"

"There is! I know there is! There _has _to be."

He shook his head.

"There isn't, I've looked. The Order is disbanding, and they don't have the capital to do this right. The public is malleable and my father is charming. They are already forgetting the past. And with support from people they trust, like Shacklebolt, and silence from people they respect, like Arthur Weasley, they are going to fall easily under my father's spell."

She pushed her forehead to his, and intimate gesture she'd disallowed since they'd broken up.

"Draco, this is the road to Hell. You know what they say about it."

"It's paved with good intentions."

"No," she said, pained. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," he breathed, bringing his other hand to hold her cheek. "This is not shag mate material."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly, her face still anguished.

"No, I'm glad you did."

"Cal, I—" he said, and she knew what was on the tip of his tongue. "I should let you go," he said at last.

"No," she said softly, brushing her lips to his again. "I'll stay."

He looked up at her keenly.

"Just this once," she affirmed.

"That's breaking a rule," he said, and she gave a sad smile.

"Some rules are made to be broken. One stipulation, though."

"Go on."

"You have to put on boxers."

"I sleep naked. You know that."

"Tonight you don't. And no cuddling," she said, crawling up the bed, scourgifying the sheets and slipping between them.

He nodded, putting on a pair of briefs and crawling into bed as well.

"See you tomorrow."

He murmured _nox_ and the lights went out.

"See you tomorrow."

"Cal," he whispered just as they were falling asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for tonight. I needed your support."

She paused, waiting until she heard his breathing slow and felt his chest rhythmically rising and falling.

"Always," she breathed quietly.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm going to be sick."<p>

"Bird, jeff and I'll kill you," Leolin snapped. "This is no time to be a coward."

Ieaun nodded weakly, though he still looked awfully green around the gills.

"Bird's right," Adrien said. "How are we supposed to beat Gryffindor without Draco's help? We're screwed."

"No we aren't!" Leolin snapped. "Don't say that."

"Who put you in charge?" Adrien bit back. "Just because you're shagging the captain doesn't make you the boss in his absence."

"Stow it, Pucey," Liam said. "and listen to Leolin. Go ahead, Lefevre, we're all ears."

Leolin looked around at the six pairs of eyes watching her expectantly. In less than five minutes, they were due to face the iron-clad Gryffindor squad minus their star flyer and chief play-maker. _Christ_, Leolin thought miserably, _if only Draco was here._

"Alright," she said at last, trying to keep her hands from shaking. "Here's the plan."

* * *

><p><em>Three Hours Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>Leolin awoke the morning of the Quidditch Cup Final to find the bed empty and Draco already gone. Sometime in the night he'd rolled over and tugged her into his arms, and it felt so familiar and comforting that she didn't fight it. Now he was gone, though. She sat up and stretched before crossing the small room to door and going down the stairs into the common room.<p>

"Draco?" She called sleepily. "Are you in here?"

There was no reply. Leolin turned to look out at the lake, its water set ablaze by bursts of searing dawn that had bled down from the fiery sky. Judging by the oranges and reds, it was only half five or so. However, glancing around the common room for a second time and calling Draco softly again, it was clear that he was already gone, and Leolin knew exactly where. Heading back up the stairs, she threw on her socks and pumps and headed quietly out of the common room.

The sun was just peeking through the lowest hoop of the Quidditch pitch when she arrived, making the dewy grass glow around the lone figured seated cross-legged mid-pitch, almost as if he himself was emitting a light. He looked more like the angel Lucifer, the morning star, than ever.

Draco said nothing as she approached, his steely eyes glinting as he gazed off into the sun. Leolin took a seat next to him, though she didn't immediately speak.

After a minute, she said, "you're going to go blind if you keep staring like that."

Draco rewarded this comment with a crooked half smile, though he continued looking off for another moment or two before regarding her.

"Morning," he said quietly, tipping sideways a bit to kiss her.

"Morning," she replied. "How are you?"

He shrugged, tugging at some grass between his trainers. The hole was only visible for a moment before the magically-enhanced grass filled the spot he'd made. Not wanting to push him, Leolin said no more, but after a beat he surprised her by speaking again.

"I imagined this day since I was a wee kid. My last Quidditch match of my seventh year, playing against Gryffindor for the cup on a perfect May day. Sometimes I even dreamed the coach of Puddlemere or Falmouth would be here to offer me a contract after the game."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Instead, my last game was a loss against Hufflepuff where I yelled at a teammate and lost the only person I've ever really cared about."

"Drake—"

"I'm used to my dreams getting fucked up. That's why I always have a new one ready."

"I know this doesn't make it any easier for you, but your having forfeited these lasting two games protecting Ginny meant everything to me."

"It's not just that," Draco said, tortured. "It's this whole thing. I was going to be a quidditch star, and instead I ended up just where I swore I'd never be: in my father's pocket."

Leolin frowned.

"I'm sorry," she said dolefully. "And it's not too late to change your mind."

"It is," he said, staring into the blazing dawn again. "You know damn well it is."

"What about your and Blaise's plan? The notebook from the train?"

Draco looked at her and sighed. "It can wait. It has to wait. Blaise already said he'd take over all the heavy lifting. At least now we have all the financial backing we could need. That will speed things along considerably."

"Drake, you could be anything you wanted. Auror, Quidditch player, anything! Please, it isn't too late."

"It is," he said icily. "I'm a Malfoy, and these are the cards I was dealt. Now I just have to play them to win."

"I can't tell you have much that pains me," she said quietly. "I'm sick for your sake."

"Do you still love me?" he said abruptly. He turned to look at her, his eyes keen again.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"Do you?" he demanded possessively.

"Draco, please don't ask me that."

"It's simple, Cal: yes or no."

"I think you already know the answer."

"Then I still might have a winning hand."

There was an air of finality to the way he said this, signaling that he would say no more on the matter. Six months ago Leolin would have challenged him, but today she knew better, and she kept her mouth shut. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Draco spoke again.

"Are you ready for today?"

Leolin considered, biting her lip as she did so.

"I don't know."

"I think you are."

"I wish I would have thought to put that puking charm on Ron Weasley," she said a bit miserably.

This made Draco laugh unexpectedly, and the sound was so unadulterated that it seemed to erase some of the sobriety of their previous conversation.

"As the sole recipient of that charm," he said, "I wouldn't even wish that on anyone, even Weasley."

She laughed and he smiled down at her, though his eyes were somber again when he met her gaze. She instinctually leaned into his form, and her lips found his easily.

"It's getting late," she said, looking around. "I want to shower before the match. Care to join me?"

He gave her a sad smile.

"I'm going to stay out here a bit longer."

She nodded, running a hand through his hair, kissing his jaw.

"Okay."

She stood and dusted herself off, heading towards the locker rooms. Looking back she found Draco as immobile as a statue, staring off into the distance again. The image of him looking so perfect and tortured tugged on a deep and unpleasant place in her heart, and she felt the odd and almost over-powering urge to cry as the feeling crested and swelled.

As she stepped into the shower, she contemplated the first time she and Draco had been together, and all that had transpired since then. That Draco seemed free and untamable, and even though it was, in reality, only a short while ago, now it seemed as if his whole world, their whole world, had changed. Though Draco hadn't said it, Leolin could only imagine the horrors that working for his father would bring him. She shuddered. How long could Draco really hope to play at this charade before Lucius found him out? More importantly, how long could he play before it started to corrupt him? She found the thought an extremely disturbing one, but before it could consume her, she felt strong hands on her waist as Draco stepped behind her, brushing her wet hair over one shoulder to kiss her neck.

"I thought—" she began, but he shook her head.

"No," he said. "No talking."

She nodded, stepping under the steaming jet again as their bodies found their way effortlessly together again. When it was over Draco simply held her and Leolin let him, not wanting to spoil the moment with words. Finally they were brought back to their senses by the sounds of the growing crowd outside, and Draco reached around to shut off the tap before wrapping Leolin in a fluffy towel.

All her gear was laid out for her, including the bottle green robes with a number 9 on the back and her gleaming RazorPhoenix.

"Here," he said, ushering her forward, "I'll help you."

Slowly, he helped her dry off before arming her for the match. When her last guard was in place he smiled sadly at her, taking the tale of her long braid between thumb and forefinger and stroking it gently.

"Ready?" He said at last.

"Ready," she confirmed, grabbing her broom. "Alright, let's go, the others are probably already warming up."

She took his hand and started for the door, but he gently tugged his away.

"I'm not staying."

"What?" She shrieked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I just…can't. Not today."

"The gents will go mental when they find out you're not coming! They'll never listen to me!"

"Yes they will. Just remember what I told you. Keep Garside and the Faulkners on Potter and leave the scoring to Adrien and Blaise. They know how to rile Weasley up."

"Drake—!" She began frantically, stupid tears welling up.

"Calm down. You'll be fine."

She nodded, wiping her eyes brusquely. "See you after?"

He gave a sad half-smile before handing her her broom. "See you tonight. I look forward to a celebratory shag."

She nodded, accepting it from him and turning awkwardly on her heel to meet the rest of her team.

And that brought her to the present, where she was trying to talk her team off the ledge while avoiding the topic of Draco's absence.

"Alright, here's the plan," she said, taking a deep breath. "Terrance," she said, looking at Draco's replacement. "Remember that drill that Draco had you run where you and the Faulkner's rotated using the beaters' bats?"

"Yeah," he said dubiously.

"It wasn't a drill," Leolin said. "You're all three beating today. Focus of Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Is that even legal?" Terrance asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Anyone can hold the bat, as long as there are only two bats on the field. Just remember to keep it tight. It you drop a bat, we're dead."

Terrance nodded.

"That means chasing is just you two," Leolin said to Blaise and Adrien. "Ready for that?"

"More than ready," Blaise said in a calm voice. "I do so love lighting Weasley up."

"Bird," Leolin said finally. "I'm counting on you. We'll keep Harry as distracted as we can, but you have to try and catch the snitch."

Bird swallowed loudly. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" He said more confidentially, earning himself an encouraging thump on the back from Leon.

"Alright boys, I'm not going to try and give a big speech like Drake would, but just remember, today we're playing for him."

"HUZZAH!" Liam said, rising to his feet.

The cry was quickly echoed, and soon the sound of it has risen to such a din that it seemed the stones of the room had begun to quiver in fear.

"Slytherin!" she cried at last, her voice coasting above the others.

"FEEL. MY. STING!" came the reply.

Newly energized, they took to their brooms just as Kai Morris finished introducing the Gryffindors.

"And of course," he boomed, "welcome to Puddlemere United, who have come today in support of their newly-signed seeker, Harry Potter. Congratulations to him! And here comes the Slytherins! They're making their customary circle of the field and now—what's that? It looks like they are forming the number seven. That has got to be a reference to fallen chaser Draco Malfoy, who was suspended earlier this year for fighting. Speaking of, where is Malfoy? Oh well, no time to worry about it now. The Slytherins have landed, and Leolin Lefevre, Draco Malfoy's ex-girlfriend, is stepping up to cover his captain's duties. She is shaking Potter's hand—ooh, oddly congenial, I see—and now they are getting ready. The teams are up now so is the quaffle. Without Malfoy to stop her, Weasley gets under Zabini with ease as she heads for the goal. Woah! What's going on with the Beaters? It looks like Terrance Garside, Malfoy's replacement, is going to sharing Beaters' responsibilities today. I know what you are all thinking. Is that even legal? It is indeed, friends, it is indeed. And Weasley's bearing down on Lefevre, Merlin, that must be awkward, and she shoots! Deflected! Lefevre's too quick. Quaffle to Zabini. He's tearing down the pitch—DAMN! He scores! 10-0 Slytherin."

Leolin's heart was beating in her chest, but compared to all the heart sickness from earlier, it was actually a pleasant relief. The game was fast-paced, and before she knew it, two hours had gone by. Leolin had done what she could to shut Ginny down, but even still it was three chasers to two, and even Leolin's tending, Ginny and her flanking chasers had scored 160 points. Luckily, Blaise and Adrien had found their stride as a duo with ease, and they had already lit Ron up 31 times, making the score 310-160 in Slytherin's favour. Then Leolin heard the words she most dreaded.

"Potter's seen the snitch!"

The Faulkners were buzzing around him, but the bludgers were elsewhere, and what was worse, Ginny was bearing down on Leolin at an angle even Leolin couldn't hope to deflect. If Ginny and Harry both scored, Slytherin would lose; Leolin needed a distraction.

"To me!" She screamed at Leon, who happened to be closest. "Get Weasley!"

Leon turned just in time, zooming towards the nearest bludger and sending it Ginny's way with all his force. Ginny saw it just as she raised her arm to shoot, and she was nearly unseated as she swerved to avoid being struck in the jaw. Just then the whistle sounded, and Leolin watched the crowd of crimson to her left swell to its feet as Harry held the snitch aloft.

"Potter's caught the snitch!" Morris cried. "It's a tie! We have a shoot-out on our hands."

Leolin felt her heart drop. A shoot-out. This was what she had nearly killed herself in the Ravenclaw match trying to avoid. Shoot-outs were a keeper's worst nightmare. Now, if they lost, it would be because of Leolin alone.

Hooch blew her whistle. "Captains!" She called "Come down for the coin toss!"

Leolin wiped the sweat from her eye and did as she was told.

"Now," Hooch said when she and Harry were both on the ground. "The rules are this. We will flip a coin to see who shoots first. We'll continue until someone misses. Miss Lefevre, since you are the lady, you may call the coin toss in the air. Merlin or Mordred."

Hooch flicked the coin into the air and Leolin called "Mordred."

"Of course," Harry muttered good-naturedly, and she smirked at him.

"Merlin," Hooch said. "Mr. Potter, who you like to shoot first or tend?"

"Tend."

"Tend it is. Miss Lefevre, please choose a chaser and have them prepare."

Leolin nodded, and without looking at Harry, took deftly to her broomstick again, heading straight for Blaise.

"I lost the toss. Harry chose tending first. You have to take the shot; that's what Drake would want." She handed him the quaffle and he nodded.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," He murmured, and Leolin flew the hoops to watch as Blaise lined up for the shot.

He was permitted to start at three-quarters pitch and work up to the shot, but Leolin found she couldn't watch. However, when she heard the Faulkners going wild, she knew Blaise had found his mark. Now it was her turn.

Inside her gloves her hands were sweating profusely, but she tried to ignore that as Ginny tore down the field. Perhaps Leolin was imagining it, but it seemed as if her eyes were burning with hatred for Leolin as she bore down on her. The thought was crushing but—pop! It no longer mattered. The quaffle had left Ginny's hand and was headed towards the empty corner of Leolin side hoop. Without thinking she leapt again, and as the broom fell away from her she felt the wind knock out of her as the quaffle slammed into her chest. Aware now that she was falling again, Leolin blindly reached out and arm, and though it nearly tore from her socket, she managed to grab the lowest post and hang on.

It was then that the crowd erupted, and she was hit with the underwhelming realization that Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup. As Blaise helped her onto his broom amidst deafening cheers, she realized how little this meant without Draco to share in it. As they landed, they were swarmed with people cheering and kissing and yelling, but all she could think about was the way she'd felt as she'd watched Draco walk away earlier. She needed to be alone. Not possible, she was currently the centrepiece of a mob. She needed Draco. Impossible, he was nowhere to be seen. No, she thought as she saw a blur of crimson in the corner of her eye, she needed _Ginny_. In this moment, if she couldn't be with Draco, she needed to be with Ginny. Just then Leolin caught a flash of the Weasley red, and she cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Gin! Ginny! Ginny Weasley!"

The form stopped and turned, and the hateful look Ginny shot her before turning away tore any happiness right from her chest. Numb and dumb-founded, Leolin allowed herself to be swept up if the wave of her own Pyrrhic victory.


	25. Chapter 24: Liars and Truthtellers

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Liars and Truth-tellers**

In the weeks that followed, Leolin stubbornly refused to speak with Ginny, despite Blaise's implorations that she do so. ("You're making everyone miserable!" Blaise had complained.) For his part, Draco seemed rather smug that he had outlasted Ginny, though he continued to be stonewalled on the relationship front, and he had gained back no ground since the only time she'd stayed the night.

Leolin held her ground on both fronts. She remained aloof throughout the last weeks of school, despite rumours Ginny was looking to reconcile. She and Draco were shagging more than ever, but that also didn't keep her from flirting shamelessly Presley Underwood, a handsome Ravenclaw seventh year, who started showing interest when Leolin showed up at the Quidditch Cup Final party auspiciously unaccompanied. She'd even allowed him to take her for a drink at The Three Broomsticks during the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, though she'd come home from the excursion and let Draco shag her brains out.

After finals it was easy to avoid Ginny because Leolin was staying in London and Ginny had returned to her parents' home in Ottery. Instead of moving home with her mother, Leolin had struck out, renting a small, shabby chic flat a few blocks south of Diagon Alley. Her friend Moira, who'd helped her get to the Weasleys on Christmas, offered her a job bartending at The Savage Vagabond five nights a week, and Leolin loved the freedom of living what felt like her own life for the first time.

In summation, Leolin had neither seen nor spoken to Ginny in almost three weeks. Of course, that didn't include the night in Diagon Alley in which Leolin, along with a hundred or so other people, witnessed the finale of Ginny and Harry's very public break-up, which occurred first in Fogg's pub and continued into the streets of Diagon Alley, coincidentally ending just outside The Vagabond. Harry come storming in, and Leolin wordlessly poured him a double of Ogden's and said nothing.

It was after this that Blaise became insistent, seeing his chance at last to make a play for Ginny's had.

"Leolin, this is completely fucking mad. She's your best friend! You're being a stubborn arse."

"I don't care! When I needed her, she looked me in the eye and walked away!"

"Merlin's Beard, woman, aren't people allowed to make mistakes?" he'd cried.

In the end, no one could seem to convince her, and by Draco's birthday, things seemed as bleak as ever. Leolin stayed completely out the finalization of the plans, simply ignoring the girls when it came up.

Originally, the party been planned sans-theme as the Roman bathhouse-setting provided character enough, but somehow, in the four days between the end of school and Draco's birthday, it had morphed into a mask affair. The idea was Madison's. She brought it up casually at the Quidditch Final celebration before going on to mention it several more times in the following days, each time more emphatically than the last.

"Why are you so keen on everyone wearing masks?" Pansy had finally asked irritably.

"I just think it will be fun," Madison replied. "Everyone loves a masked ball. Besides, it sexy and it totally fits with the location."

"You lying slag," Leolin had said, a sly smirk twinkling in her eyes. "You want everyone to wear masks so no one will know who you've brought as your date."

"That's not true!" Madison said, blushing.

"It is! Oh, it so is!" Astoria squealed. This only served to make Madison blush harder.

"Who is it?" Pansy taunted. "Neville Longbottom?"

The girls howled with laughter, making Madison scowl.

"No, of course not!"

"Snape?"

"Oh, don't be gross!"

"Don't get shirty, Mads, we're only kidding," Leolin said. "But you know, Marcus Flint is already invited. You don't have to hide his face with a mask; he's not _that_ ugly."

This was followed with another set of howls.

"It's not Marcus!" Madison snapped.

"I actually think masks are a great idea," Gracie said slyly. "Masks are mysterious and alluring. Everyone will love it."

"You would say that," Pansy said. "You're probably in on it. Go on Gracie, who is it?"

She exchanged glances with Madison. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Leolin looked at Pansy, who smirked and shrugged.

"Fine," Pansy said, smiling. "I'll ask Draco. If he's okay with it, we'll do the bloody masks. But you two are going to have to contact everyone and let them know about the change of attire."

"Fine!" Madison said. "Thank you!"

"Mads?" Leolin said, barely able to contain her mirth.

"Yeah?"

"If it is Snape, please make sure he keeps his mask on and that you don't fornicate anywhere public. I don't want to scar any of our guests."

At this the room erupted in laughter again, and Madison made a silly face at Leolin before practically skipping out.

And so the party became a masquerade, which even Leolin had to admit was fun. Her mother and stepmother had helped her pick something suitable. And in the end, Amelie managed to find a vintage carnival mask whose fine glossy onyx metal frame rose above the arch of her eyebrows and down along her cheekbones, the top part was fashioned into a crown of dark amethysts that actually drove into her hair like a tiara. This left her eyes unmasked, and instead of more mask below her eyes, two thin chains simply extending from the cheekbone apparatus to the nose piece, which had been charmed to fit snugly to her bridge. This completed the shape of the mask without obscuring her face in any real way. Leolin didn't say it, but she knew Draco would love it, especially the crown part.

Her gown was a simple shape, just a form-fitting sweetheart and a vaguely mermaid silhouette, but it was covered in twinkling black sequins that glittered as she walked. She'd promised her mother she's show off her ensemble before she left for the party, so she grabbed her clutch, stuffed her wand and Draco's wrapped present inside, and apparated away.

Ariadne was waiting at the door and she cooed as Leolin arrive.

"Dress is gorgeous, Bug! Amelie is the master as always. Where's the mask? Oh, and I have those amethyst chandelier earrings you asked about."

"I was having some trouble getting it into my hair and thought you would help?

Ariadne clapped delightedly, dragging Leolin in. "I'm useful!" she said delightedly, dragging Leolin into kitchen and pushing her down in a chair. "I'm finally of use to my grownup daughter!"

Leolin rolled her eyes, smiling. She carefully extracted the mask from the box and handed it to her mother.

"The first problem is your hairdo itself. The bun is too low and there's not nearly enough volume on top. Think 'Madame du Pompadour'."

Ariadne grabbed her wand, undoing the updo Leolin had done with a flick before using it to add height at the top.

"So," Ariadne said slowly as she worked. "Is Draco going to be there?"

"Umm," Leolin said. "Is that a trick question?"

"Well, I suppose that was silly to ask, because it's his birthday. I guess what I meant to say was, you know, are you going to see him?"

"Again, this feels like entrapment."

"Okay," Ariadne said as her hands weaved. "I guess I'm really asking is what is going on with you two? Better yet, what _happened_ with you two?"

"Nothing," Leolin chirped, smiling. "We just decided we're better as friends."

"Friends," Ariadne repeated. "Right."

"Yeah," Leolin said. "Now we're friends and it's working great."

"Alright," Ariadne said dubiously. "So just so I know I'm hearing you right, you screamed the f word in front of your grandmother and stormed out in December without a coat or shoes to defend your love for this boy, then six weeks later you two just…decide you just want to be friends?"

"Spot on."

Ariadne frowned.

"Does this have anything to do with Lucius? I saw that Draco's the standing CEO of his company now."

"For once," Leolin said genuinely. "It doesn't, no."

"You would tell me if it did, right?" Ariadne said, accepting the mask from Leolin and easing it onto her face and into her newly style hair.

"Mum, of course."

"I just have to ask, you know," Ariadne said. "Alright, it's done. Let me see!"

Leolin stood and turned and Ariadne clapped her hands.

"Oh, _gorgeous_ Leolin! She extended a pair of simple earrings, which were little more than a string of amethyts that dripped from her ears to her collarbone. Leolin put them on.

"Ugh, when did you just get so grown-up? Tell Malfoy to keep his hands off you tonight! Oh, and here are those earrings."

"Yes, of course I will give Draco your love," Leolin said, smiling at her mother. "He will be touched to know you still care."

"Alright, wise acre," Ariadne said. "Give your old Mum a kiss."

Leolin obliged.

"You know," she said as she picked up her purse. "You're only 33. There's no reason in the world you shouldn't find some nice bloke."

"Oh, get out of here, you cheeky girl!" Ariadne laughed, pushing Leolin towards the fire.

"I'm serious!" Leolin laughed taking a handful. "Think about it! Harry's godfather Sirius is still single!"

"Leolin Lefevre, get out of here!"

Leolin laughed again, pretending to howl before tossing a handful of powder into the flames.

"BathHaus" she said clearly, and in less a blink a concierge in white gloves was helping her step from the flames.

"Good evening, Miss. Welcome to BathHaus. Name, please?"

"Leolin Lefevre."

At this the man put down his quill and gave a smooth smile.

"Ah, Miss Lefevre. Mr. Malfoy told you he'd like to see you in the library."

"Which is?"

"Upstairs, Miss."

"Thank you."

She allowed another attendant to help her up the large first stair as she gathered her skirt in her right hand. When she reached the top of the winding flight, yet another attendant appeared.

"This way, please, mademoiselle."

He led her down a long hallway to a room at the end before pushing the door open and gesturing for her to enter.

"Thank you," she said, placing two galleons in his hand.

"If you need anything," he said courteously. "You need only ring downstairs."

"Thank you," she said again, and he nodded and pulled the door shut.

Leolin looked around the room in awe, the crinilated horseshoe arches and gold leaf she'd seen in Instabul. She ran her fingers gently over the spines of the books as she passed them, and she swore she could feel them shudder happily at her touch. On a round table in the middle of the room sat a chiller with a bottle of champagne inside. Next to it were two flutes. Leolin saw a note on the desk and picked up it.

_I'll be right there. Start without me._

_xx_

Leolin smirked at the note before uncorking the bottle and pouring herself a glass. It was refreshing and tasted almost as expensive as she knew it was. Glass in hand, she continued to survey to room before wandering back to read some of the titles of the towering shelves. She got lost in her thoughts as her eyes danced from tome to tome and her fingers played with the key at her neck. True to her promise, she hadn't taken it off since Draco had represented it to her in the hospital wing. _The Most Tragic Love Stories of Ancient Britain_ caught her eye, and she pulled it out and began to flip through it. The book, which looked and smelled ancient, had been printed on heavy parchment, and many of the pages were illustrated. Leolin had seen a similar book before in her mother's written antiquities shop. In fact, as she recalled, she was actually named for one of the characters. Flipping through, she found a chapter entitled "Leolin and Leantes". On the opposite page was a picture of the two lovers, fiery-haired Leolin and her raven Leantes. Leolin lay dying in Leantes arms as he wept dramatically into her hair.

Completely engrossed in the picture, Leolin didn't hear the door open. When she felt lips on her neck, she almost screamed.

"Did I scare you?" Draco murmured in her ear.

Leolin spun in his arms.

"Only a little."

"Hmm," he said, kissing her soundly. "My apologies."

"It's your birthday," she said quietly. "This is the _one_ day I won't make you apologize."

"You're right," he said, kissing her more fully. "Happy birthday to me. And I love your crown," he said, touching it reverently. "It suits you."

"Blaise told me you have a pretty lavish one yourself."

He smirked as they pulled away.

"What are you reading?"

She looked down at the book in her hands before shaking her head and tipping back to kiss him again.

"It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here. I have presents for you."

"Is that so?" he whispered, hand falling to the silk ribbons holding up her dress in the back as he started in on her neck again.

"Yes!" she said breathlessly, gently pushing him backwards as she grabbed the small box.

"What a coincidence," he said slyly, producing a similar box from his coat pocket as he seated himself in an armchair. "I got you the same thing!"

"Draco!" she cried delightedly. "You can't give me gifts! It's against the rules!"

"It's _my _birthday," he said authoritatively, kissing her passionately again. "That means I get to make the rules today. And I say…there are no rules."

"There still are!" she protested, though she told the box and smirked. "I'm going home to my own place _alone_ tonight, and if you say…that word I'm leaving!"

"Fine, just the gift rule, then. Go on, open it."

The smile on her face slipped a little as she examined the box. She took the box gingerly but made no move to open it.

"Is this a ring?"

He laughed arrogantly.

"Draco," she said half laughing and half not. "Is this a ring?"

"Open it and find out."

"If it is—" she began and he rolled his eyes.

"Just open the damn box, Cal."

Leolin sighed, flipping the latch and popping the lid to reveal a sparkling diamond cuff. She gave a small sound of relief before laughing a little.

"It's beautiful," she assured him. "I love it."

He was smiling too.

"I thought you might," he said arrogantly. "That's what I like about you, Lefevre," he said, affixing the cuff to her slim wrist then flipping her arm to press a hot kiss on her pulse point. "You have taste almost as expensive as mine."

"Wait," she said, pulling her hand await." This box has a false bottom."

"So it does," Draco said, smirking. "I wonder what's inside?"

"If _this_ is a ring—"

"Christ, Leolin, I haven't bought you a ring…yet."

She punched him in the arm.

"Just bloody open it!"

She pushed gently on the bottom and the panel rotated, the item on the other side making her heart stop.

Reverently, she ran one finger down the pin of her key pendant.

"Draco," she breathed, tracing the three loops of the fleur-des-lis bow. She looked up at him, and he was looking at her earnestly, though he said nothing and didn't fidget under her gaze.

"You don't have to put it on," he said quietly, taking a step closer. "You don't even have to keep it right now, if you don't want. But you should know that I'm not going to stop until I see that thing around your neck and my ring on your finger. You're mine. You always have been."

"You could be waiting a long time," she whispered, trying not to look at his lips. Kissing him now would send the wrong message. She pushed the box gently against his chest.

"Good thing I'm patient as hell, then," he whispered, nudging her nose with his so he could get her mouth in line with his. He kissed her hungrily, using the gesture to say the words she wouldn't allow him to say in any other way.

She let him kiss her for several seconds, their tongues moving together as they both breathed heavily. Finally, she pushed him back several steps, smiling and blushing as she looked down at her diamond-encrusted Loubitons. He saw them too and smirked.

"Hello, old friends," he said, and she laughed.

"Alright," she said, holding out his box. "Your turn."

"Is this a ring?" he said, smirking at her.

"Shut up," she demanded, punching him lightly. "Just open it."

He popped open the lid and drew out the necklace inside. The long chain was silver and unassuming, and on it hung a small round pendant on whose face had been stamped a small but regal-looking bird of prey.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, as he traced the design with his thumb.

"It's a peregrine falcon."

"Why that?" he murmurred.

She pulled his bowtie loose and unbuttoned the top four buttons of his shirt, pushing open his collar and fastening it around his neck. The chain was long enough to lie snugly against his sternum, making it unobtrusive.

"The falcon is my patronus," she whispered softly. "I couldn't conjure one until I told you about what happened with Gareth. This is my thank you."

"Am I allowed to be honoured?" he said wickedly.

"If you must," she said, and his eyes grew more earnest as he looked down at her. She knew he was itching to say 'I love you' again, but she looked away before he could.

He put a thumb below her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"Cal," he murmured, his lips so close to hers that they brushed when he spoke. "Thank you."

He closed the small distance between them in a searing a kiss.

"Wait," he said, pulling away and smirking. "Didn't you say you had gifts? Plural?"

She smirked wickedly.

"Very observant, Mr. Malfoy," she said, pushing him onto one of the brocaded sofas.

Slowly, gently, she took of the mask before reaching behind her, quickly working the velvet ties which held the dress up, loosening them until the whole thing fell to a shimmering pile at her feet. Underneath was wearing a set of truly sinful lingerie, which included a bustier and frilly garters, and she stood in front of him in nothing by satin, lace, and her skyscraper heels.  
>"Oh fuck me," Draco laughed, eying her with hunger.<p>

"I mean to," she said, slowly lowering herself into his lap. "More than once."

She kissed him, messing up his hair as he groaned and squeezed her bum, which peeked tantalizingly out from her frilly knickers.

"Oh Lefevre," he breathed, kissing her before standing with her still in his arms. "The wicked, wicked things I'm going to do to you."

"Not if I do them to you first," she breathed, pushing him against the old tomes and unbuckling his gleaming belt.

There was a knock on the door.

"Bug, are you in there?

Draco growled in frustration.

"Oh my gods," Leolin squealed quietly, grabbing her dress and shimmying back into it. "It's Blair! Shit, do up my dress."

"Lai, êtes-vous là-bas?"

"Oui," she called, pushing Draco off as she vainly tried to fix her hair. "I'm in here."

She glanced over at Draco and groaned. His hair was a dreadful mess and his shirt was still unbuttoned for the pendant.

The door opened and Leolin grinned as her cousin Blair stepped in the room.

"Blair!" she cried, launching herself into his arms and making him laugh.

She tousled his sandy hair, making him laugh again.

"How are you?" she asked. "And why do you look so tan?" she punched him lightly in the arm.

"I'm good!" he affirmed. "and Gareth and I just got back from St. Bart's."

Leolin tried not to let her discomfort show. Gareth and Blair had been best friends since they were eleven; she didn't want to ruin that for Blair.

"What about Charley?"

"She came too, of course. Why do you look so rumpled?" he asked, quizzically.

"Hello, Lefevre," Draco said in response, sauntering forward and smirking.

Blair took them both in and groaned.

"You're bloody joking me," he said, eying Leolin and making her blush.

"Your mum said you two broke up!"

"And so we did," Draco said, making itworse by slipping an arm casually around Leolin's middle and kissing her neck.

Leolin scowled at him and shoved him off before looking nervously back at Blair.

"We did," she affirmed. "We're still broken up."

"You're broken up but what?" Blair asked. "You're still shagging?"

"You said it, mate, not me."

"You smug little—" Blair began, glowering at Draco.

"Blair!" Leolin said. "We're both adults, we'll do what we want."

"I'll tell your mum!"

"You wouldn't dare! Get over it and _please _be civil!"

"Fine," Blair snapped, pretending as if none of that had just happened.

"Malfoy," he said coolly, "Happy birthday. And thank you for inviting me."

He extended his hand and Draco shook it. Despite being two years younger, Draco was a strapping 6'4, and he stood several inches taller than Blair. Blair seemed undaunted, though.

"Lefevre," Draco said. "Good to see you. And it was my pleasure."

Blair's eyes flicked back to Leolin. He didn't fail to notice her new bracelet, and she could almost see the distain on his face as he watched it sparkle brilliantly in the dim light. Blair hated flashy displays of wealth almost as much as Draco loved them.

"Well Bug, if you really are single now, Gareth was asking about you again the other day. If you're interested."

Leolin could feel Draco ready to explode beside her, so she stepped on his foot before he could speak.

"I assure you I'm not!" She said, trying to make her laugh sound genuine. "Should we head downstairs?"

"Of course," Blair said, meeting Draco's eye again. "I don't want to keep you."

He kissed Leolin gently on the cheek before nodding and heading back out the door. When he was gone, Draco rounded on Leolin.

"What was that for?" he snapped.

"Draco, please don't blow this out of proportion!"

"Leolin, you _promised _me you would tell Blair. I don't really fancy the bloke, but he deserved to know his best friend's a rapist twat! Besides, Rhydderich needs to pay for what he did to you! If you aren't going to turn him into the Wizengamot, I will deal with hims myself, and sufficed to say it'll be much worse then some six month stint in Azkaban."

"Please Drake, don't say anything! I promise I will tell Blair everything tomorrow."

Draco glared down at her, chest heaving slightly.

"Fine," he snapped. "But if I ever see that weasel Rhydderich, I am going to beat the bloody tar out of him. Believe that."

"I do," she said, stroking his cheek.

Seemingly calmed by her touch, he bent to kiss her fiercely.

"Now," she said. "Let's forget about Rhydderich and go downstairs."

She went to her clutch and retrieved her mask.

"Will you?" she asked, turning around so he could press the combs back into her hair.

"With pleasure."

He gently fixed the mask in place before dipping in kiss her neck.

"Come on, birthday boy," she said. "It's party time."

He nodded. "You go. I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'll come find you."

"Alright," she said, and she kissed him once last time before heading out after Blair.

As she closed the library door, Leolin headed out the door and down a second hallway that she remembered from pictures lead to the grand room where the festivities were. When she reached the top of the stairs, she didn't immediately descend. Instead, she stood looking out over the party as a whole, admiring all the different elements in turn. In addition to three bars and four large fountains, there were women dressed in bright silks dancing, men swallowing swords, and a monkey no bigger than a cat that was breathing fire. There was also cards in one corner, and almost every she looked she saw couples kiss and canoodling. She tried to see if she could recognize Madison or her mystery date, but as she looked around she realized how truly difficult it was to recognize anyone when they were wearing a mask. Satisfied, she made her grand descent into the madness and started straight for the nearest bar.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" The bartender said she reached the platform and sat on one of the stools.

"She'll have a snakebite," a figure next to her said. Lothlona could see the stranger's face because of the triage of feathers and jewels adorning her mask, but she was dressed in peacock blue dress that was so tight her shapely breasts threatened to spill out the top. Her sandy blonde hair was piled decadently atop her head.

"Gracie?" Leolin ventured.

"Guess again, darling," the girl said with a laugh, and Leolin squealed when she pushed her mask back into her hair to reveal her face.

"Nikki!" Leolin exclaimed "Nikki Clearwater! I should have known!"

Nikki was a Slytherin who had graduated two years before, and during her tenure in Slytherin House, she had been the undisputed queen bee. Even sassy wenches like Pansy cowered in Nikki's court, and if Nikki didn't like you, it was akin to social assassination. Ironically, of all the Slytherins, Nikki got on the best with the Gryffindors, and she was openly friends with many of them. Of course, as queen she was allowed to do what she wanted.

Nikki gave an effortless laugh, batting her long fake lashes. "Who else?"

"I can't believe I didn't recognize your voice!"

"Voice?" Nikki laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize these!"

She gestured to her low neckline, making Leolin laugh again.

"So," Leolin began before taking a sip of her drink. "Does Pansy know you're here?"

"Oh I'm sure she does. I've seen her little minions buzzing about. I've only just arrived, but she knows she only has an hour to pay her respects before I get annoyed."

"Annoyed" was Nikki's euphemism for angry, and no one wanted to mess with her when she went on a tear. Leolin nod, smiling.

"I'm sure she'll be around."

Nikki smiled, too. "I have no doubt she will. Speaking of Pansy, how does it feel to be reigning monarch of the Slytherin now that she's graduated?"

"Oh, that's Gracie's thing, not mine."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lefevre. You're the future Lady Malfoy. That trumps being Blaise Zabini's shag toy any day."

"Let's not titles out and labels yet," Leolin said carefully.

"Oh, touchy! What's wrong, sweetie? Trouble in paradise?"

Leolin couldn't believe Nikki didn't know; she usually knew everything.

"You don't know, then?"

"Know what?"

"Draco and I broke up in February."

She gave a sweet bell laugh.

"I had no idea. I just ran into Blair and he was spitting and hissing about how he'd just caught you two mid-grope."

"Ah—" Leolin laughed. "He did. He definitely did. In fact, he's lucky he didn't come in thirty seconds earlier."

Nikki laughed again.

"Good for you, darling. And I assume that bracelet is new, too?"

Leolin smiled, touching the cuff.

"It is."

Nikki gave a knowing look.

"Broken up, indeed."

"We are!" Leolin protested, laughing.

"And yet he still gets to shag you whenever. Seems like a pretty good deal for him. What are you getting out of this?"

Leolin laughed.

"The most amazing sex of my life and tons of expensive gifts. Besides, it's Draco who wants to make it more, not me."

Nikki smirked. "I'll drink to that. No one is going to rush me into being their wife."

"Yeah?" Leolin said." What happened with you and Graham Montague? Draco seemed to think things were pretty serious between you two."

"Ugh, we broke up. Graham was too jealous. He kept accusing me of sleeping with George Weasley."

"And where you?"

Leolin knew that Nikki had been friends with the Weasley twins since her days at Hogwarts, but Ginny had told her that things between her and George had always been ambiguous.

"Not at the time. I am now, though."

Leolin laughed incredulously and Nikki gave her a sly look.

"Are you dating him?"

"Well not that I need to tell you this, but you _don't _need to be dating a bloke to shag him."

Leolin laughed again as Nikki shrugged.

"What can I say?" She asked sinfully.

"Nothing that hasn't already been said, I'm sure."

Nikki tipped back the rest of her drink before gingerly placing in back down on the bar. The bartender, who seemed somewhat enamoured with her, was ready with another cocktail in a second.

"You ready for another, Lefevre?" Nikki asked, and the minute she snapped her finger the bartender was offering her another Snakebite.

"The service here is incredible, isn't it?" Leolin said pointedly, taking the drink.

Nikki examined her nails in feigned disinterest.

"Is it? I hadn't really noticed, to be honest."

This made both girls laugh, and they clinked glasses as Nikki exclaimed, "to being sinfully good-looking."

"Here, here!" Leolin chorused before taking another sip.

She wasn't entirely sure what was in a Snakebite, but the tangy mixture of what tasted like cider mixed with some kind of ale was intoxicating. After only two, Leolin could feel herself getting warm and happy.

"This drink is incredible!" she told Nikki.

"Isn't it, though? I learned it from a bloke in Dublin. They're deadly though, mind that you don't have too many. A lady has to keep her wits about her."

Leolin bubbled her lips. "I don't know if it's all _that_ serious. I know every single person here. I did made the guest list, after all, Besides, no one is going to bother me at Draco's party."

Nikki gave a somewhat cryptic nod. "I suppose you're right. But then, do you know everyone? I see an awful lot of masks tonight..."

This reminded Leolin of something.

"Have you seen Madison Livingston?"

"When I first got here I did. She's wearing a heinous orange dress."

"Did you recognize the bloke she was with?"

This made Nikki laugh, though there seemed to be less humour in it than before.

"Well obviously I didn't see his face, he was wearing a mask! But he was tall, and I think he might have had dark hair."

"What did his mask look like?"

Nikki wrinkled her nose.

"It was a devil, I think. Or a plague doctor. You know, with the long nose. And bright red. It clashed horribly with her dress. You'd know it if you saw it."

Leolin smiled wickedly. Her second Snakebite had hit her, and she felt instantly more mischievous.

"I'll be back!" She said, patting Nikki on the hand. "So good to see you!"

"Where are you going?"

"I bet Pansy ten galleons that I could find out who Madison brought first!"

Nikki gave a condescending smile. "Run along and have fun, then!"

"Thanks!" Leolin called, already halfway up the stairs again.

She went back to her original perch, gazing out over the crowd again. The place had filled up considerably, but luckily for her, most people were wearing dark colours. She scanned the crowd for Madison, and she wasn't difficult to spot. Nikki wasn't kidding; her dress was a fiery orange. And luckily for Leolin she seemed to be with her date, who was kissing on her neck.

Sweeping through the crowd, Leolin snatched a flute of champagne from a passing tray before plopping down right next to Madison, who jumped in surprise.

"Madison!" Leolin said fakely. "How lovely to see you this evening!"

Madison's eyes snapped up, and Leolin recognized Marcus Flint and frowned. _Damn_! All that and she had actually brought Flint.

"And Marcus, you as well!"

"Lovely to be here," he said slowly, trying to decide what he'd found himself in the middle of.

Leolin glanced down at the low table in front of them and noticed two masks: one that was clearly Madison's, and another green one.

"Is that your mask," she asked Flint, and he gave her a weird look.

"Uhh—yeah."

"I really like it," she affirmed, and he gave a weak thanks in response.

So, Madison hadn't come with Flint at all. That confirmed the suspicion that it had been someone no one else liked.

"So, Mads," Leolin began, extricating Madison's hand from Marcus's. "I was wondering if you could help me with something, seeing as you're so detail-oriented. I'm looking for a bloke that came in around the same time as you. He's wearing black, I think, but he's got a bright red devil's mask on. You wouldn't remember who that was, would you?"

Madison's eyes widened a bit, and Leolin gave her a sweet smile.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," she said elusively. "I don't recall that mask."

"You don't?" Marcus asked, confused. "I do! You were talking to him earlier. Before you and I—" He trailed off before clearing his throat. "Wasn't it that sod—"

Madison clapped a hand over his mouth, smiling at Leolin.

"Sorry, Marcus is drunk."

"No, no!" Leolin said mirthfully. "Go on, Flint."

He glanced over at Madison, who gave him a dark look. Seeing his chance at getting laid teetering on the edge of disaster, he snapped his mouth shut.

"He just looked like someone I knew. But I—uh—can't remember who."

She stood to go, and Marcus said, "There he is, on the far side of the ballroom. I think he's heading upstairs."

"Wonderful!" Leolin said, and she shot Madison a cheeky wink before bounding off after him. He had a decent head start, but even in heels she made good time, and she was quick enough to catch sight of him as he disappeared down another winding hallway. She watched him start up the staircase towards the library and she followed him. When he heard her open the door, he turned.

"Leolin! Merlin, you scared the Hell out of me!"

Leolin's heart was now beating in both her ears and her stomach, and she thought for a moment she was actually going to faint.

"How dare you come here," she hissed, slamming the door violently.

"C'mon, Leolin," Gareth Rhydderich said, giving her a disarming smile. "I know it's been a while, but you don't have to be snippy."

"Snippy?" She said, already out of breath. "I'm not snippy; I'm fucking furious. You have a lot of nerve coming here!"

"Leolin," he repeated. "Look, I've wanted to talk to you for a long time. Please, just listen."

"No!" she screamed, and she could feel tears in her eyes. "I won't listen. I have _nothing_ to listen to. This wasn't just some misunderstanding! You ruined my life."

"You seem fine to me," he pointed out. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"How dare you? How dare you say that to me after what you did to me that night?" She whispered hotly, keeping her distance.

"Look, Leolin, I'm sorry, okay? We were both really drunk—"

"No!" she cried, the tears falling down her cheeks now. "'_We'_ weren't drunk, Gareth _I_ was drunk. I was drunk because you poured whiskey down my throat knowing that would make your job easier at the end of the night."

"Come on Leolin, that's so unfair—"

"You want to talk to me about fair, Gareth? That's really rich. Honestly, you make me sick."

She made to leave, her body still quivering, and he flicked the door's lock closed with his wand.

"Leolin, I honestly don't know what you want me to say. I know you feel weird about the way we left things, but you don't have to! People do stuff like that all the time. No judgment."

"Unlock this door," she said, trying the handle while holding her hysteria at bay.

"No, I really want to sort this out first. It's been bugging me for a while."

"Bugging you?" she said, barely able to breathe. She could feel the hyperventilation setting in.

Her head buzzed, and she tried to take a huge breath.

"Yeah," he said, almost sheepish. "I know that losing your virginity is a big thing to some girls."

"I didn't _lose_ my virginity!" She cried, sobbing now. "You _stole _it from me!"

"You liked it—"

"I kept begging you to stop, Gareth! Begging you, and you didn't listen. You know I didn't want to have sex with you, and you know I didn't like it! I cried through the whole thing!"

Her breathing came in shuddering gasps again, and she was sure her beautiful makeup was a mess.

"Face facts, Gareth. You _raped _me."

His blue eyes hardened. "Leolin, you can't just go around saying things like that. That's a really serious accusation to make."

"I know," Leolin said, finding her courage again. "But its true and we both know it. For your sake, I'm going to let you leave tonight before Draco finds out you were here and rips out your lungs, but you should know that I'm going to the Wizengamot tomorrow with the memory of that night. We'll see where they take it from there."

"You can't do that!" He snapped, face ugly now. "That would ruin my life!"

"Then I'd say it's fair," she said. "Now get out before I call for Draco."

He sneered.

"You're not calling anyone."

He advanced on her. "I'm not going to let you blow some girlish misconception out of proportion."

He tried to grab her and she reached out and scratched him roughly across the cheek. He hissed in pain.

"You know what?" He snapped, advancing again and grabbing both of her arms so she couldn't move. "If you aren't going to play nice then neither am I. Did Blair ever tell you how good I am at memory charms? I am! If you don't drop this, I am going to wipe that memory right out, and then you'll have no proff."

"I wish you would," she snarled. Fight or flight had kicked in, and she could feel the oxygen racing to her brain and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "The memory of you heaving and sweating on top of me makes me sick!"

"Is that right?" He said, a little out of breath from keeping her still. Despite that he was smiling. "And yet you have no problem letting Malfoy fuck you like a cheap whore. Blair said you're still letting him shag you even though you broke up. Not that I can blame him, you were so fucking tight—"

She kneed him in the groin, and he moaned in pain but didn't let go.

"You know what, bitch? Maybe I won't stop with the memory of you and I. Maybe I'll wipe it all and leave you a drooling mess for Malfoy to cry over."

She struggled harder, desperate sobs welling up again.

"Stop! Stop it! Let. Me. Go!"

"Maybe I'll fuck you first, though, just one last time. I hope you're as sweet and virginal as I rememb—"

"Leolin?" Pansy called from the hall. "Are you in there? Draco is demanding you come downstairs like the prick he is."

Leolin cried out before Gareth could stop her.

"Pans, I'm in the library! You can just unlock the door and come in." She called, frightened eyes watching Gareth.

He sneered at her but didn't move.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Pansy said.

"This isn't over," Gareth promised, and in a flash he'd thrown a handful of floo powder into the nearest hearth and disappeared in a blaze.

Leolin, her heart beating furiously, watched the place his form had been in horror before taking his mask and chucking it into the flames. She screamed for a moment in frustration before sinking down in front of the fire just as Pansy appeared.

"Merlin, Leolin, what are you doing all the way up here? We need you downstairs."

"Sorry," Leolin mustered, "I thought I saw someone then I just needed a second."

"Are you alright?" Pansy said, taking her arm. "You look pale. Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine!"

"I thought I heard voices."

"Voices?" Leolin repeated stupidly.

"It sounded like you were talking to a bloke. Where you up here with someone?"

"Of course not! At Draco's birthday? Are you kidding me? He would fucking kill me!"

Pansy frowned at her in scrutiny, and Leolin threw all her effort into the facade.

"Well, the dance is about to start. Draco's asking about you."

"Perfect," Leolin said, forcing a smile, as Pansy took her by the wrist and led her back down the stairs. Leolin tried not to wince as Pansy's fingers brushed on the spot where Gareth had grabbed her.

"What time does the dance start?" Leolin asked.

Pansy consulted her watch.

"It was supposed to start at the stroke of midnight."

It was customary at pureblood functions for there to be at least one formal dance, and even among the younger generations, dancing was always included. Even Draco, who abhorred dancing, agreed that it was necessary.

"Our society is built on tradition," he had told her. "When we stop respecting that, we will have truly forgotten what it means to be purebloods."

Leolin had found this terribly arcane at the time, but now, as Pansy led her down the stairs, it was rather reassuring. Tradition meant rules. It dictated punishment for ungallant acts. It protected the virtue of young women. In a traditional society, rogues like Gareth Rhydderich were not welcome, and right now, that was a comforting thought. As long as Leolin was here in the cradle of the pureblood class on the arm of its most distinguished member, she was safe.

As they re-entered the ballroom, it was to find that the couples had already been assigned and the dancers were already assembled. In the middle of all of them stood Draco, and he gave a handsome smile when he saw her. He had opted not to wear a mask like everyone around him, but he had conceded to a slim gold crown, and it glittered dimly from amidst his blonde hair. It was set at an angle, and it made him look dashing and important.

When Leolin reached the bottom stair, she nodded to Pansy who returned the gesture before going to stand near Blaise, Gracie, and the others. Just as Leolin's foot brushed the dark marble of the dance floor, a clock began to chime, and the sea of bystanders parted so she could join Draco in the centre. He extended a hand to her, and she took a deep breath and stepped forward to take it. The minute they touched he pulled her gracefully into his arms, and a smooth, haunting waltz began. Draco, for all his complaining, was an excellent dancer, and he moved her across the dark marble as if it were made of water. Every eye was on them as they spun around the floor. Leolin tried to stay in the present, but she couldn't shake Gareth from her thoughts. With every turn, Leolin swore she saw his face or hair or devilish mask.

"You look beautiful tonight," Draco commented, bringing her back to reality. His mercurial eyes were studying her. "I didn't tell you that enough when we were together, but I should have."

"Thank you," she said quietly. His hand tightened on her waist and she tried not to wince.

"Someday you're going to fit so perfectly into my world."

Leolin could tell from the sparkle in his eyes and the flush in his cheeks that he was drunk, which also loosened his tongue considerably. This was the last thing she needed. She savagely fought the tears down and was eventually able to swallow the feeling entirely.

"I never conceded to be part of your world," she snapped, agitated and fretful. "Maybe I don't _want _to fucking marry you. Have you ever considered that."

His eyes glittered imperiously. "No, I haven't."

"Well you should," she said. "Because it's true."

"You're a fucking terrible liar, Leolin Lefrevre," he hissed. "And I don't honestly give a damn what you say. You're mine, you always have been, and I will have you in the end. That's a bloody promise."

"Then I look forward to jamming that arrogant, self-centered, egomaniacal, chauvinistic, pig-headed promise back down your fucking throat," she hissed back. "Because I hate you and I would rather die than be your wife."

She didn't know why she was lashing out at Draco, but she felt scared and trapped and his tight grip was suffocating her.

"You hate me all of a sudden?" He sneered imperiously, still spinning her. "What happened to 'Oh Draco, I'm going to do such wicked things to you!'"

"Fuck off," she sneered, trying to get away from him.

In reality, she felt the need to crying bubbling up in her throat, and she didn't want to admit to Draco what had happened with Gareth. She was too humiliated.

"You _don't_ get to walk away from me!" He said angrily, holding her wrist. "Not until I tell you that you can!"

"Like hell I can't," she snapped. He had her mostly by the diamond cuff, and she pulled out her wand and released the latch, letting her arm free. She tore away from him and finally he let her, his eyes glittering hatefully as he watched her go.

"Leolin!" he demanded, but she didn't turn.

After a minute he made to follow her, but Blaise had him by the arm.

"Let her cool off, mate. You can talk to her then."

Draco jerked his arm off but nodded, watching Leolin disappear down a corridor at the other end of the cavernous ballroom.

By the time Leolin reached the bathroom, she was shaking and in tears, barely able to hold herself up as she hunched over the gold sink. She felt badly about the way she'd treated Draco, but she didn't want him to see her cry, and fighting had taken her mind off other things, namely the hulking sense of vulnerability from before. Wincing, she examined the bruise Gareth had left on her wrist. Already the skin was contused and tender. Leolin took a shaky breath before retrieving her wand. She transferred her wand to her right hand and pointed it at her left wrist, murmuring a concealment charm. A yellow light emerged from her wand and encircled her wrist, and instantly the bruise disappeared from sight, though it was no less tender than before. She took another big breath before looking at herself in the mirror. She did her best to wipe the makeup from beneath her eyes before pulling the pins from her hair and letting it cascade down her back. Somehow this made her feel less exposed and it bolstered her confidence. She ought to be getting back, she thought. Draco would be missing her.

She slipped the mask carefully into her charmed clutch, no longer able to wear it. She should go back, she repeated to herself. She needed to smooth things over with Draco.

The hall was narrow, and she was so intent on her path that she didn't notice the person heading towards her until she'd bumped into them.

"Sorry," she mumbled, trying to scoot past them. The figure, clearly male, blocked her movement, hooking a hand around her elbow and slamming her against the wall.

"No, you're not. But I promise you will be."

Leolin tried to cry out as Gareth pulled off his white mask and sneered at her, but he put a hand to her mouth before she could make a sound.

"I told you I was going to finish this. Think happy thoughts, Leolin. In a minute you won't have any at all."

With his free hand he began feeling around her thigh through her dress; he must have known that she kept her wand hidden there. Finding it, he reached up her dress to pull it free, making her eyes water at the violation. Her wand in hand, he cast a quick silencio before throwing her wand down the hall.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with your stupid lie?" He snapped, winding a hair through her hair and giving a sharp tug. "You're going to be so sorry."

He dipped to kiss her but she resisted, pushing vainly on his chest and tossing her head from side to side. However, with the hand he had in her hair, he was able to manipulate the position of her head. When he had her where he wanted her, he grabbed her chin to keep her in place before crushing his mouth to hers. Leolin tried to struggle, but the solid weight had her crushed against the wall, and she could barely breathe, let alone get free. She could feel his hands groping and tugging at her clothes, and she tried to shut down her mind and his fingers and tongue worked her over.

"By the time Malfoy finds you," He promised, dragging her into the darkness away from the ballroom. "I'll have fucked you in two."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a stony voice in the darkness intoned.

Leolin felt a jerk as Gareth was ripped off on her and thrown to the ground. Draco stood above him heaving, a look on his face that Leolin had _never_ seen before. His grey eyes were so stormy they were almost black, and the light that fell on him from above cast long shadows across the sharp lines of his cheekbones and jaw, making him look haunted and dangerous. Draco barely looked at Leolin as he freed her from the silencing charm before he grabbed Gareth by the back of the coat and began to dragging him struggling into the ballroom. Though he was holding it in his hand, Draco seemed to have forgotten he was carrying a wand, and it was his simple brute strength on which he relied as he brought Gareth forward. The crowd parted easily for the duo, and there were shocked gasps and whispers.

When Draco reached the middle of the ballroom, he used all his force to cast Gareth to the ground, watching him skid a little before lying panting on the marble. The Slytherins quickly formed the innermost circle around Gareth as Draco stood seething over him. Blaise was at Draco's side as Draco began to take off his coat and roll up his sleeves. Everyone had gathered around now, but no one dared speak until Draco did.

"Get me his wand," he demanded as he took off his watch.

Marcus Flint stepped out of formation to search Gareth, snatching his long, Aspen-wood wand and handing in to Draco. Eyes not leaving Gareth, Draco put a hand on either end of the wand and began to bend. Understanding what he intended, Gareth cried out in protest, but Draco ignored him. Finally, the wand began to fissure, and with a loud crack in was in two pieces, the dragon heartstring core shamefully exposed. Having destroyed Gareth wand, Draco cast the halves away before advancing on Gareth, who was still on the floor.

"Everyone here is going to watch your shame as I beat you to hell. I hope you're ready."

Gareth said nothing in response, probably still too shocked over the loss of his wand. He was spared, however, because as Draco brought his fist back, there was a fuss in the crowd, and Blair Lefevre bounded into the arena, inserting himself between Draco and Gareth before helping his friend to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Blair cried, puffing out his chest. He had to tilt his head up slightly to look Draco in the eye, but he did so proudly.

"Out of my way, Lefevre," Draco growled, eyes still on Gareth.

"What's your problem?" Blair demanded again.

Draco still didn't look at him. He was looking beyond him, where Gareth lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Tell him, Rhydderich. Tell him what I know."

"What are you on about?" Blair said, but Draco ignored him.

"Tell Lefevre what you did to Leolin. Tell him what you tried to do tonight."

Blair turned to look at Gareth.

"What is Malfoy on about?"

Gareth shook his head, though he didn't speak.

"Tell me what, Gareth?" Blair said again, this time in a sharper tone.

"Tell him how you got her drunk at your party and then took her virginity even though she begged you not to."

Blair's frown deepened as all the colour drained from his face.

"Is it true?"

"Tell him, Rhydderich."

"Gareth, is that true?"

Gareth looked at the floor before finding Leolin's gaze over Draco's shoulder. He gave her a look that was unreadable.

"Yes," he said quietly. "It's true."

"Now tell him how you came here tonight and tried to do it again."

"That's not what—" Gareth began, but he was silenced by Blair's fist as it flew squarely into his jaw.

The force of the swing knocked Gareth to the ground again, and Blair fell on top of him and began raining blow's on Gareth's face. Leolin cried out as Gareth got in a good swing that caught Blair in the right eye, but Draco caught her around the waist as she went to intervene.

"Let him go," he demanded, his face set in a grim satisfaction as Blair continued to dominate the fight.

It didn't last long, though, and shouts and whistles filled the hall as law enforcement officers poured from the floos.

"Break it up," the captain cried, roughly shoving people out of the way on his way to the fight. "Get those two off each other," he said, and Blair and Gareth were ripped apart, both with arms pinned behind their back.

He glared at both of them before frowning at Gareth.

"Sit that one down," he said, gesturing to Blair. "and get St. Mungo's on the floo. This one nears medical attention."

He gestured to Gareth, who was flitting in and out of consciousness. He probably had a concussion, and Leolin knew from Draco's fight with Lucius that his jaw was dislocated and broken.

"Captain," one of the younger officers said. "The whole of the Prophet is camped outside. They're asking permission to enter the building."

"No!" The captain said gruffly. "This isn't a bloody circus."

He turned back to Blair and Gareth.

"Who started this?"

"I did, sir," Blair said, wincing as a medic came over and began to prod at his swollen face. The captain frowned and nodded. "Cuff him, then. Send the other boy to St. Mungo's, but keep an officer there. I want him questioned after he's been cleaned up. Oh, what the bloody hell is this?"

Somehow, despite the captains' orders, a flood of Daily Prophet writers had flooded in, and bulbs flashed as Blair was dragged to his feet.

"Blair!" Leolin cried in the melee. "Blair! I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," he called. "I'd do it again."

By this time the crowd of reporters and officers had gotten between the pair, and as Leolin made to follow them, Blaise pulled her back. Draco was twenty yards a head of them, conversing hotly with the captain and gesturing to Blair.

"Let go," she said, mad. "I'm going to go to the station with them."

"No. You've been through enough."

"Fuck off, Blaise, you aren't my keeper! I need to help Blair! They could book him!"

"Draco's handling it. He has connections down there. Your cousin won't spend the night."

Leolin jerked Blaise's arm off, and time seemed to slow as she watched Draco, arguing heatedly with the officers and running a hand through his hair as he tried to smooth the whole disaster over. He was also gesturing to Gareth, explaining to both the captain and a reporter something grave. When three aurors arrived, they flocked immediately to him, and he had their ears as well. He was, as always, the man of the hour, and Leolin felt something well in her chest as tears clawed at her throat.

She called his name as she ran towards him, her 8,000 galleon shoes kicked off.

"Draco," she screamed, and he turned at once at the sound of her voice, hugging her tightly and speaking to her softly.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier," he breathed. "I—I had no idea."

"How could you?" She breathed, and he simply nodded, clearly wanting to say more but unable to voice it.

"I need to go. They're charging Blair with deadly assault if I don't get there in ten minutes."

She nodded, and he kissed her head before starting briskly away. When he was nearly to the floo, she made a decision.

"Wait, Draco! Wait!"

She ran towards him and he looked alarmed.

"What is it?"

"Do you still have the necklace?" she said, breathless.

"The one you gave me? Yeah, I'm wearing it."

She shook her head frantically.

"The pendant! The key! Draco, do you have it?"

Confused, he produced the box from his pocket.

"Put it on me," she commanded, holding up her hair.

"What?"

"Put it on me."

He did as he was told, and when it was fastened she kissed him soundly.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said. "I love you."

"That's against the rules," he breathed, dazed.

"Not anymore. I love you, Draco. We're still not together, but I need you to know after tonight that I never stopped."

He dropped his forehead to hers.

"I have to go."

She nodded wordlessly, letting his hand slide from hers as he step through the floo grate.

When he was gone, she wondered out to the patio, just wanting to be alone. When she got there, she had her wish. There was no one around.

"Mind if I join in?"

Leolin turned to find Ginny standing in the doorway, her hair in a messy bun and cloth slippers on her feet. It was clear from her bleary expression that she'd just woken up. Of all the things Leolin could have said to her in that moment, she opted for the most obvious.

"Be my guest."

Ginny nodded and sat next to Leolin, offering her a fag. Leolin wasn't much of a smoker, but times like this it was the best feeling in the world. She accepted it wordlessly, lighting it with her wand before puffing and exhaling a lungful of Slytherin green smoke. She finished the entire thing in several long drags, and when nothing but filter remained she lit up another. Neither spoke for a minute for two. Finally, Leolin turned to look at her.

"Thanks for the fags," she said simply.

"Anytime."

"What are you doing here?" Leolin said at last.

"Zabini owled me. He said you needed me."

Leolin nodded. The stubborn side of her wanted to argue the point, but her prudent side told her he'd given her exactly what she needed.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

Ginny nodded. They were silent again.

"I'm so sorry about Rhydderich. That is so awful."

Leolin nodded numbly, taking another drag.

"I should have been there," Ginny said quietly.

Leolin felt an odd flair of emotion that made her frown.

"Why? So you could look me in the eye and stomp off when I needed you most? That game wasn't about fucking quidditch, Ginny! Draco accepted the CEO position that day. I needed your support for that!"

Ginny bit her lip.

"I'm sorry about that. I know that was terrible of me, there's no excuse for it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Ginny said pitifully. "Things were getting bad with me and Harry, and somehow I convinced myself that if we won The Quidditch Cup that things would be better. It was terribly selfish, I know. I'm so sorry."

They were silent for several minutes. Leolin had began to feel sick from the cigarettes, but she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry,too," Leolin said at last, taking Ginny's hand. "about you and Harry."

Ginny shrugged. "Harry's a wonderful bloke, and he'll always be in my life. He's just not meant to be my boyfriend."

Leolin nodded her agreement.

"Thank you for coming here," Leolin said. "Not many friends would do that."

"We're not friends," Ginny reminded her. "We're family."

She pulled Leolin into her arms, stroking her hair and rocking her gently as Leolin took deep breaths. Finally, Blaise emerged, taking in the scene before meeting Leolin's eye.

"You ready to go home? I'm going to take you."

She nodded and stood.

"I'll stay with you tonight," Ginny said.

So with Ginny at her right and Blaise at her left, Leolin sighed one last time before heading home.


	26. Chapter 25: Promises, Promises

**Chapter Twenty-Five**: Promises, Promises

"Look, it's a simple yes or no. I'm not_ pressuring _you or trying to trick you into it, I just need to know."

"Cal—"

"Yes or no, Draco," Leolin repeated calmly, tucking her knees to her bare chest and curling her toes against the soft sheets of Draco's bed. "Do you want to come to my parent's party or not?"

The weeks following Draco's birthday had seemed to fly by, and by now it was the middle of summer. Leolin had been asking Draco since early June if he'd come to her father and stepmother's first party at the new Chateau they'd purchased in London, and up until this point he'd avoided the topic at every mention.

Leolin watched Draco adjust his plum silk tie in the mirror. It was fairly early in the morning, only about seven or so, and Draco had woken Leolin up around one for two rounds of lazy morning sex before getting in the shower. Now she sat on the bed, watching as he got dressed and ready for work. He didn't turn at her question, but his eyes glinted sharply as he met her gaze in the reflection.

"Why should I?" he said sharply. "I'm not your _boyfriend_ anymore. This is the kind of thing I would only do for you if we were in a real relationship again."

He was still watching her keenly in the mirror, waiting to gauge her reaction. They had been admittedly fighting a lot less than they had before, despite the tremendous pressure Draco was under at work. However, this was one fight Draco was happy to pick, and he did so often. It irritated him to know end that she wouldn't simply recommit to him, and in some ways he was justified on that front. On the other, Leolin's gut kept telling her to hold off, and as the weeks wore on, she'd begun to see more and more glimpses of Draco as the cutthroat and sometimes cruel CEO of Malfoy Enterprises, and that scared and agitated her.

She looked away from his penetrating gaze. "You're right," she said at last, rolling over in the bed where she lay naked and getting up. He watched the movement hungrily. "You _aren't_ my boyfriend. Maybe it was unfair of me to keep asking."

"You know what, Leolin?" Draco snapped, rotating on the shortened divan he was sitting on to give her a stern look. "I am sick to death of you fucking lording that over me. Besides, it's total horseshit anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. He had instigated the fight, and she was falling into her old role of escalating again. She knew she was doing it, but she couldn't stop herself today.

He greedily appraised her push up bra and lacy thong before cocking his head at her and giving a cold look as if it were obvious.

"You practically live at my flat, I get to fuck you _whenever _I want, you tell me you love me more than once a day, and we're always bloody together. To Hell with your childish games and your _stu-pid _fucking labels. You _are _my girlfriend. Get over it."

She sneered at him, turning away.

"Fine!" she snapped, stomping towards the closet to get one of the hundreds of items of clothing she left at his house. "If you aren't satisfied with the way things are, maybe you'd prefer I change one or more of those elements, like all the sex or the sleeping over."

She made to slam the door of his lavish walk-in closet closed, but he was on his stocking feet in a flash, throwing the door back open before grabbing Leolin and forcing her against the closest island, which held a menagerie of glittering cufflinks and tie pins.

"You know what else makes us a couple?" He breathed, gripping both of her arms as he glared down at her.

He'd just brushed his teeth, and his breath smelled like his sharp mouthwash.

"You pick little fights like this all. the. goddamn. time."

His hands skated up her arms and into her unbound hair, bending his head so he could hiss in her ear.

"And I am bloody _tired _of it. Quit resisting me just to see if you can. I'm not going to tell you again; do as I say and don't talk back to me. I don't want to keep having this stupid talk with you."

"I don't have to 'do as you say'. I'm not your puppet, no matter what you think," she said sullenly. "And you're the one that makes this entire thing feel like a power struggle."

"No," he grit out. "I don't. I _know_ the kind of power I wield in this relationship. If you really feel the _inane_ need to flex the little authority you have then go ahead, run home to your stupid flat and stew about what a bastard I am. However, know it's not going to change a goddamn thing. I am not in a position right now to take off work and spend an entire evening being roughed up by your mum, Blair, and whatever other in-laws of yours that _don't_ know me but insist on hating me on fucking principle."

"Fine," she snapped, wriggling against his grasp. "You've made your stupid point, Draco; I already told you that you didn't have to go. Now let me get dressed. I have to get home."

He growled in frustration, his eyes on her lips.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Just come sit with me while I finish getting ready. C'mon, Cal, I don't want to fucking fight. I—"

He licked his lips. He'd been hesitant after his birthday to say 'I love you', and part of Leolin feared that the sentiment was beginning to wane for him.

"I love you, you impossible thing," he finished.

He bent to kiss her and she allowed it, even leaning into his form and making a small noise of contentment. She _did _still love him, and she hadn't given up hope that he could still be the Draco she'd fallen for. That being said, his domineering routine this morning made it feel like an uphill battle. Perhaps this was why she wouldn't concede to make him her boyfriend again; she felt she needed an out just in case things got too scary too quickly.

"You have to promise me one thing though," she said gently, her voice soft and more calm now as she ran a hand up his chest and around his neck gently.

"Anything, pet," he said, his voice serious as he ran his hands up and down her nearly bare back.

"You do have to come to my gala."

He groaned, letting her go and striding back into his room to sit down to put on his shoes. "Remind me again why _you_ specifically have to throw that party? I hate the opera. And the ballet."

"Because," she said, sitting on the bed again. "I'm officially a Wizarding adult, and that's what pureblood ladies do; they host galas and benefits so their rich friends can throw money at whatever problem they designate as the crisis de jour."

Leolin's Welsh granny Sian had been on Leolin since the moment she turned seventeen, reminding her that part of her entrée into society was the organization of a benefit of some sort to demonstrate her philanthropic nature, a trait high-valued among the upper echelons. Just because Ariadne got pregnant and refused to formally participate in social seasons didn't mean Leolin had to follow her footsteps, Sian had pointed out.

"If galas are supposed to be about solving crises, why is _your _gala at the opera?" Draco pointed out. "The National Company has galleons to spare."

"Because the arts are important?" Leolin asked uncertainly. "And besides, the foundation pays for a Witches' School in Rwanda."

He gave her a bemused look.

"You sound utterly convinced."

"I really do believe in helping the girls; I've met then and they're lovely and they deserve this. As for the party itself, I know I'm a pathetic socialite, but my Granny insists that opera galas are classic and never flop."

"What day is it?"

"August 17th."

He sighed, checking his watch again before giving his shoes a last polish. She watched him intently, trying to read his thoughts.

"It is social suicide to go alone," she explained. "If you really don't want to go or can't because of work, I have to take someone else."

His eyes snapped up to her again, trying to decide if she was picking another fight. However, she was looking at him earnestly. He crooked a finger to beckon her, and she crawled off the bed and sank into his lap. He leaned back slightly to give her room.

"Then what choice do I have?" he murmured quietly, stroking her hair.

"I'm not trying to bully you," she said. "I understand you're being stretched thin. I would take a friend, not a date."

"I don't care," he said greedily, his eyes falling to her neckline for a second before flitting back to her gaze.

His voice was serious when he spoke again.

"You're mine and I hate sharing. The idea of you going to something this important with anyone but me makes me sick to my stomach. Besides, I'm here for you. You know that."

He seemed more stressed than usual this morning.

"Okay," she said softly, brushing a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

She got up, going back to his closet again and fetching his favourite cufflinks, two sleek platinum discs set with pavé diamonds, and extended them in his direction.

He smiled, waving his hand absently at them and they sprang from her outstretched palm and into his. Leolin watched in amusement.

"Are you working as the Savage tonight?" He asked as he affixed them to his sleeves.

"Yes," she said. "Five to close."

He nodded.

"I will come by after work. It will probably be around midnight."

She nodded.

"You don't have to. You'll probably be exhausted."

He gave a small smile, one of his first of the day.

"Despite your little tantrum earlier," He said, bending to tie his shoes. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go back to school. Also, I don't like you walking home from The Vagabond, and I want you to spend the night here tonight; my coming to the pub makes the most sense. Besides, I have a stressful day today. I'm going to need a drink and a kiss when I get home."

She nodded, surveying him as he finished tying the right shoe and moved to the left.

"What else are you doing today?" he asked, head still bent.

She shrugged.

"I just have to go to my Granny's Gringott's vault and pick out earrings for my parent's party. Just work after that."

"I find it ironic," he said, turning to the mirror again and fixing his already perfect hair. "That you have jewels so fine you have to keep them under lock and Goblin key, and yet you work as a beer wench at a tavern that used to serve black tar rum to the pirate Sam Bellamy."

"They aren't my jewels; they belong to my Granny."

"Exactly my point," he said, meeting her gaze in the mirror again as he gave his tie one last adjustment. "You're a pureblood from a good family, Cal, and you're bloody brilliant. You should be doing some more meaningful then serving booze to stupid blokes who only come in to ogle you."

"The Vagabond just pays my rent. I'm doing research for the Louvre on the side, and Dominique Aline said that if they liked my work this summer they will offer me an Art History fellowship to France next year. _That's _what I'm working towards. Don't begrudge a working girl a dream."

"That's what I like to here," Draco said, standing at last. "Hand me my jacket, would you?" he asked as straightened his waistcoat.

She nodded, picking up the sleek blazer and helping him slide his arms through. They were silent a moment as she sat cross-legged on the bed, watching him.

"Why do you look so handsome today?" she asked suspiciously at last.

"I don't know what you mean, darling," he said as he slid a sheath of paper into a slim portfolio which had been sitting on his nightstand.

"True," she said, narrowing her eyes. "But you only wear that suit when something particularly important is going on."

"I told you," he said, seeming a bit agitated. "I have a big day today."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Babe, I'm already running behind this morning I don't really have time to get into it. If you're actually interested, I can tell you about it tonight at the Vagabond."

"No, no, no," she said, standing and blocking his way. "I'm not letting you get away with that elusive non-answer. What do you have today that is so important?"

"Leolin, it's complicated."

She gave him a telling look.

"Then explain it to me like I'm stupid."

To this he said nothing.

"Well," she prompted. "What is it?"

"I have a big meeting today," he admitted, standing and straightening his jacket.

"So you've said."

"It's in Rome," he finished.

Normally this wouldn't be an issue as Draco traveled all over Eastern and Western Europe conducting his father's business affairs. It was the fact that he'd been trying to keep it from her that troubled Leolin.

"Rome," She said in a falsely enthusiastic tone. "How exciting. I can't believe you didn't say anything before. How terribly unlike you to keep shady secrets from me."

Draco rolled his eyes at her melodrama. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I'll be back by tonight so I didn't think it would matter."

"Hmm," Leolin said flippantly. "I see. And if you don't mind me asking, what's the nature of your business in Rome?"

Draco's work was virtually their only source of tension this summer, save for the bi-weekly relationship status spat, but it certainly caused its fair share of name-calling.

If Leolin had had misgivings about Draco working for his father before the summer, the things he'd done thus far had not reassured her. In essence he played Lucius' part while Lucius was out campaigning for Minister, and that entailed far too much persuading, charming, coercing, and threatening than Leolin was comfortable with.

"I have to meet with an important…associate of my father's. There's been a hiccup with a deal in Zaragoza that needs my finesse."

"If you're having trouble in Spain then why are you going to Italy?"

She could already tell she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because" Draco said, consulting his watch in irritation, "it would seem my Aragonese problem is best solved by my associate in Rome."

"Who?" she asked before considering her own question and scowling. "Tell me you aren't going to see that _snake_ Fausto Borgia."

"As a matter of fact," he said.

"You _cannot_ be serious," she demanded, clearly disgusted.

"Of course I'm serious," he snapped back.

"Borgia's a crook," she spat nastily.

"Come off it, you don't know the man."

"Yes I do. He went to university with my grandfather in Paris, and everyone knows the Borgias are no good. They've been dirty-dealing since the fifteenth century, for Merlin's sake!"

"That may be so, but it happens that we're having some trouble in Zaragoza that I think Borgia can solve."

"Oh I see, because the Borgia family's still got its crooked fist around the Aragonese Wizengamot's throat. Of course, my mistake."

"Listen darling," he grit out, looking at his glittering watch. I'd love to discuss this more later, but I'm late. Give me a kiss and I'll stop by The Vagabond when I get home."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her face away.

"Why don't you get a kiss from Severina Borgia? I'm sure you're bound to see her."

Severina was Fausto's socialite granddaughter, and there hadn't been an Italian beauty as famous (or infamous) since Blaise's mother Laurentina was young.

"I don't give a damn if she's there or not," he said, the finest edge sliding into his tone. "I want a kiss from my supportive girlfriend."

He bent down again but was denied a second time.

"I'm _not_ your girlfriend, and I wouldn't support you going to see Fausto Borgia even if I was," she snapped as she tried to roll off the opposite side of the bed.

Draco had her by the wrist in an instant, though, and he hauled her to her feet as if she were a rag doll. She struggled sullenly, but his grip remained firm. She knew if she kept struggling the skin beneath his fingers would bruise.

"Leolin," he said as if she was a child. "I'm not leaving until you give me a kiss, and if I miss my floo to Rome I will be _very _put out."

His voice was cool, and she tried not to imagine the fight that went along with Draco being _put out_. His piercing eyes were equally as cold, and intimidated and frankly exhausted from struggling, Leolin finally stood still, though she made no move to kiss Draco.

"That's my good girl," he goaded, his cool breath and smooth cologne assailing her senses as he stood towering over her. This was how Draco liked to manipulate her; first by scaring her and then by seducing her. It was his classic one-two punch. "Now give Daddy a kiss."

Leolin, desperate to regain the control, slammed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely. At first he seemed too shocked to respond, but after a half second his hands found her hips and he was crushing her to him. She yanked his tie loose and ran her hands through his perfectly quaffed hair until she was sure every piece was standing on end before detangling herself.

"I hate when you say that," she sneered, brushing her knee against him in a way that forced him to groan. "And you promised me when you took this job you wouldn't do anything to make me ashamed of you. Don't forget that today."

His chest was heaving as he tipped his head back against the wall, eyes glittering like silver pesetas as he watched her. She could tell by his breathing and the hunger in his gaze that he was considering being late just so he could finish what she started. However, Leolin, who so seldom felt in charge of Draco, wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She gave him one more raise of her eyebrows before sauntering into the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>After Draco had left, Leolin had gotten in the shower and grabbed a croissant and a small coffee at Le Petite Fleur. She sat for a while, reading The Daily Prophet and periodically consulting her watch. She couldn't say quite why, but she was dreading go to the bank. She'd always keenly felt the goblins' distain for witches and wizards, and that was uncomfortable to say the least. Finally, it was nearly two, and she knew she could wait no longer.<p>

She threw a handful of sickles on the table and stood, draining of last of her coffee and straightening her leather jacket. It was absurd to be nervous. The goblins took people down to the vaults all the time; they weren't going to bat an eye at her requet.

She walked briskly down the cobblestones, taking a right at Ollivanders' shop and hurrying to where Gringotts sat hulking at the end of the block. She glanced momentarily as the blazing white façade before smoothing her dress and pulling open one of the heavy doors. Inside the grandiose hall the sound of scratching quills, murmuring voices, and the _clink clink clink_ of money on the scales filled the cavernous space, though they were all soft, as goblins hated nothing more than a ruckus.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, coming up the closest marble counter. "I'd like to enter my vault."

The goblin perched behind the counter didn't look up from the pile of galleons in front of him.

"Number?" He wheezed lazily.

"Sorry?" she said. Her palms had inextricably begun to sweat.

"Number," he repeated as if she was stupid. "What's the number of the vault you wish to enter?"

"Oh, ah…vault 1039."

"Name?"

"Well the vault's under Sian Jones, but I'm her granddaughter, Leolin Lefevre. I have her key, and signed permission to enter without her."

Leolin produced both and placed them on the desk in front of him. He'd finally looked up, and when she met his gaze his obsidian eyes were studying her intently. It was wholly unnerving.

"Lefevre, you say?"

He spat out her name as if it was the foulest thing he'd even heard.

"Yes, that's right. I was told that with a signed—"

"Wait here," he snapped, and her scooted from his seat and waddled to whisper in the ear of a goblin seated several chairs down. They conversed hotly for a second before her teller disappeared behind a series of bleached Corinthian columns.

Leolin checked her watch. She should have asked Ginny come with her. The labyrinth of the vaults always gave her the creeps, and now she'd somehow gotten off on the wrong foot with the goblin. She felt all the eyes of the goblins on her as she stood fidgeting. What had she done that they found so off-putting? She didn't have much longer to fret about it, because her goblin was coming back, a handsome sandy blonde human in his late twenties in tow.

"Miss Lefevre?" He said, extending a hand to her as he flashed an overly-white smile. "I'm Fletcher Ridley, the bank's manager."

Fletcher Ridley was dressed like a man who knew how to enjoy the finer things in life, and his overly direct eye contact suggested his clothes were a simple extension of his vanity; this suspicion was confirmed when she watched his eyes dip from her face to her neckline and back again. Leolin glanced at the goblin, who was scowling, before shaking the man's hand.

"Please, Leolin," she said, and Ridley gave her another blinding smile.

It annoyed her a little that he felt justified in using her first name. However, she said nothing, only smiled in response. No wonder the goblins were pissed off, she thought; there hadn't been a human manager at Gringotts since…well, probably ever.

"If you'll follow me," Ridley said. "I'll escort you to your vault."

Leolin fought off the urge to frown when he touched a hand to the small of her back.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your duties," she said gently, wishing he would stop touching her. She glanced at the goblin, who was still scowling.

"No, please," Fletcher said, ushering her forward. "You're are my special guest today. "It's truly my pleasure."

It suddenly struck Leolin that this interest might have been a consequence of Lucius Malfoy's manipulations, and this made the hair on her neck stand up.

"Beastly creatures, aren't they?" Ridley sneered derisively when they were alone. She gave him a blank look and he nudged her shoulder as if they were old friends. "You know, the goblins. It's the only thing about this job I don't like."

Leolin wasn't overly fond of goblins either, but the smug look of Fletcher's face made her want to contradict him. Instead she changed the subject.

"So…Mr. Ridley—"

"Fletcher, I insist."

"Okay…Fletcher, why is it that I'm being escorted by the manager of the bank? Have I done something wrong?"

"Just the opposite, darling. Mr. Malfoy insisted that if you were ever to visit that you should be treated like royalty. Not that I mind, of course. It's not often that I get paid to entertain girls as beautiful as you." He turned around again to give her an appraising smile.

Leolin ignored his advances, inappropriate as they were, to ask a question.

"Is Mr. Malfoy in the bank today?"

Fletcher gave her another large smile.

"No. He's in Munich at the moment. He isn't due back until tomorrow. Not that he spends an overabundance of time here; he just checks in from time to time to make sure that things are going smoothly."

He looked down at her to gauge her reaction. She remained impassive, though she was internally relieved that Lucius wasn't in the bank.

"That's my job."

She raised her eyebrows. "Impressive."

"You think so?"

He said, thinking they were flirting. She imagined Draco punching Ridley in the mouth and it made her smile.

"Absolutely."

He stepped into the rickety car before offering her a hand to help her set in as well.

"So, Leolin," he said as they zoomed along. "What do you do?"

"I'm still a student," she said.

"Let me guess, Slytherin?"

"How did you know?" she said, not really caring how he'd arrived at this admittedly obvious conclusion.

He dragged his eyes from the track to smirk at her.

"You have that look about you," he said, and she raised her eyebrows again but said nothing.

She didn't really care to ask what that was supposed to mean. It bored her that he thought his smarmy act was effective.

"What are you doing this summer?"

"I work at The Savage Vagabond."

"Really?" He said, his smile widening. "I love that place."

Leolin seriously doubted that; he seemed more like an Emerald Crocodile kind of bloke. Still, she simply smiled again instead.

"Don't we all," she said dryly as they began to slow.

He laughed loudly as this, gently prompting her to step out as he led the way to her vault. He held out his hand for the key, and she produced it from her pocket. He smiled.

"Do you have the note as well? I need your grandmother's signature."

"Oh," she said, rummaging in her purse.

She could see him appraising the expensive bag, which had been a gift from Draco.

"Do you like it?" she said. "Draco gave it to me."

She could see his smile faltering a little, but after a minute he just smiled instead.

"It's very nice."

She handed him the note as last and he pressed it to the door as he inserted the key. It shuddered at the touch, clicking several times. Eventually an arch formed, and Ridley gestured for her to enter first.

"It's been a rare pleasure Leolin," he said, leaning forward to brush a kiss on her cheek. "I'll wait outside for you. Let me know if you need anything."

Leolin touched the spot where his lips had touched her cheek, and if she didn't need him to get back to the surface, she would have pushed him into the yawning abyss beyond the fault.

"Thank you, Mr. Ridley. It's been very interesting."

She skirted past him, simply ignoring his maddeningly smug expression as he gave her shapely backside a last look.

The vault was decorated to resemble a woman's dressing room, and lilac silk tapestries covered the stone walls. Several tall bookcases had been brought in, and on them were stacked hundreds of velvet boxes of various sizes. Leolin walked into the middle of all the shelves and did as her grandmother had instructed her.

"diamond chandeliers," she announced.

Immediately, nine or ten boxes leapt off the shelf and onto the vanity. Leolin sat down in front of it, tapping the mirror with her wand until it glowed and she could see properly. She slid her arms out of her jacket as she laid the garment carefully over the back of her chair. She then carefully she took off Draco's key and set it down before opening the first box.

The earrrings inside with mostly diamonds with only five pearls in the middle, and she frowned and put them back. The second pair was all pearls with only one large diamond, and she set that aside as well. She continued to go through the boxes, but she couldn't seem to find one she liked.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Leolin, who had been lost in her own thoughts, gave a small shriek at the intrusion. She looked up, and in the mirror she met eyes with Lucius Malfoy for the first time. Instinctively her hand went to her bare throat where her pendant usually hung as her heart thundered in her chest. She stood at once, instinctually backing away from him as he swept in from the doorway.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said in obvious fear.

"Forgive me, Leolin," he said eyes glittering as he drank her in. "It wasn't my intention to startle you."

The chamber was dimly lit, and the candles made the shadowing falling across Lucius's face dance slightly. In person, he looked less like Draco then she'd remembered, and where Draco had his mother's ethereal beauty, Lucius's features were harder, less forgiving. However, the eyes watching her were still the same.

"You look frightened, Leolin. Is everything alright?"

He took another step into the room, and she resisted the urge to step back again. She realized she was holding her breath and let it out, her shoulders sagging as she did so. He was wearing a gray three-piece suit, The silk tie tucked into the vest an intimidating onyx.

"No," she bit out, still a little out of breath. "I just—you surprised me, is all."

He continued towards her slowly, and as he advanced on her she could see that like Draco, he was nearly a foot taller than her. He was still very lithe, like his son, but he was generally more muscled, and Leolin could faintly make out the contours of his arms as he tucked his hands in his pockets, his cane tucked under her arm.

"I'm surprised Draco isn't here with you," he said in what seemed like a casual tone. She knew in reality he was trying to test her in an effort to gauge what the nature of their relationship really was. She looked away so she wouldn't betray anything.

"Why would he be? We broke up some time ago."

She couldn't stop herself from rubbing the spot on her neck where the pendant usually hung.

"How curious that you still where the key he gave you around your neck then."

Leolin dropped her hand at once.

"I'm just sentimental, I guess," she said meekly.

She could still hear the sickening crack Draco's jaw had made when Lucius had broken it.

"Perhaps," he said, coming closer still. "You wouldn't lie to me though, would you, Leolin?"

There was nowhere else for Leolin to go, and she looked vainly around for a way out. She thought about what Draco had said about Lucius beating her or raping her, and she absently wondered if Ridley would come for her is she called. Probably not, she decided. He didn't seem like the kind of person that was up to the formidable task of standing up to Lucius Malfoy.

"By the way," he murmured, close enough now that he could touch the large diamond stud in her ear. She immediately tensed up, instinctually turning her head away and exhaling another stale breath. "I never thanked you for saving Draco from expulsion."

She could his cool breath was falling onto her bare neck, and she felt a dull panic beginning to settle in.

"Anyone would have done as much."

"Hmm," he said appreciatively, as if he was laughing at her. "If you really think that then you still have a lot to learn about the world." He put a finger under her chin so she was forced to look at him. "Then again, you are still so very young. So young and so lovely." At this she tensed again.

"What's wrong?" he breathed in a quiet voice. "Is my flattery making you uncomfortable?"

"It's not that," she lied.

"Then perhaps you aren't told enough."

"Told what?"

"How _intoxicatingly_ beautiful you are. You do so look like your mother, when she was your age."

She said nothing, but he seemed to be feeding off the fear in her eyes. He twisted the diamond in her ear casually, looking down at her waiting for her to act.

"I'm sorry," she said pathetically, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be," he murmured. "It was a compliment. Your mother is one of the most beautiful women I know. You're going to be just as beautiful, when you're a little older. Perhaps even more so."

He stopped touching the earring and trailed a finger down her neck as he leant in to whisper in her ear.

"She was a terrible liar, too."

"I don't—"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said coldly. "None of that. Do not lie to me; I _detest_ being lied to."

"I don't know what you mean," she squeaked out.

"Well then why don't we try this one more time: what's going on with you and my son?"

"We aren't together!" she pleaded, eyes flitting up to meet his. He looked like a falcon in the dive. "But we're still—close."

She bit her lip. She knew she'd only get Draco into more trouble if she told Lucius that they still loved each other.

"Close?" Lucius demanded. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Leolin bit her lip, humiliated.

"He and I are—we still—"

"Oh I see," Lucius said, eying her salaciously again. "You're still spreading your legs for him."

She said nothing, the blush deepening. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Is that it?" He goaded, putting a finger under her chin so she had no choice. "Do you still let him fuck you?"

Again she said nothing, more humiliated than before.

"Answer me, Leolin," he demanded imperiously, and her lip began to tremble.

"Yes," she said at last.

"See?" Lucius said, taking a step back. "Now, was that really so hard?"

"Please," she bit out desperately. "Don't punish Draco for this. If anything, it was my fault! I—I seduced him."

"I see," he said, lighting tracing the mouth of a Ming vase that stood on one of the French Restoration tables. "Well, _someone_ has to be punished," he pointed out. "After all, I did tell Draco there would be consequences, and I'm not really one for going back on my word."

"Please," she repeated quietly. "Don't hurt him again."

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she tried to swallow. Her mouth was so dry it was making it hard to breathe. His keen eyes dipped to her.

"Are you offering to stand in his place?" he asked, a cruel smirk dawning on his face. "Merlin, you really must love him. After all, you have no idea what I might demand as repayment."

He advanced on her again, this time caging her to the back wall, a hand on her waist.

"I wonder what you'd let me do to you for Draco's sake," He said quietly. "I could break your arm or knock out your teeth." He considered her, eyes narrowing as if actually deciding if he ought to. He cocked his head to the side. "You don't want me to do that, do you, Leolin?"

"No," she half-sobbed, desperately avoiding his gaze. Her mind was already shutting down, preparing to block out any trauma that may have been approaching.

"No," he repeated. "We wouldn't want that. Besides, I hate to mar a beautiful face, even if the damage is only temporary."

He ran another finger down her cheek, and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling in a vain attempt to keep the tears shining in them from falling.

"I suppose I _could_ just make you get down on your knees for me right here. If you're anything like your mother, then you have a _very _talented tongue."

Leolin gave a shuddering whimper, trying not to think about what was going to happen next. His hand had slipped to her throat, and though he exerted no pressure, part of her was afraid he would crush her windpipe any second.

"Or maybe that's not enough for me. Maybe I want something more…_substantial_. What do you think, Leolin? Would you spread your legs for me if it guaranteed Draco's safety?"

"I—I don't know," she stammered, tears staining her cheeks.

She knew she wouldn't. She couldn't.

"I'm afraid that's a simple yes or no, my love. Do you want to help Draco, or should I snap his femur and all the little bones in his right hand?"

Leolin had never felt more agitated and desperate. She couldn't escape the sound that Draco's jaw had made when it snapped before Lucius's foot, or the way he had writhed when Lucius had crucioed him.

"Alright!" She said, quaking like a leaf. "Please, don't hurt Draco. I'll do anything."

"Good answer," he said, stepping back to allow her room. His expression was hideously cruel, and he gave her a hungry look through his hooded eyes. His voice was less light and playful now. "Take off your dress."

Her fearful eyes flitted up to his, and she bit her lip, not sure she could go through with it after all. She didn't move for several seconds and he watched her intently, his expression no longer mirthful. She tried to imagine if he broke her ribs instead, wondering if that would be better, easier. Or what if he broke Draco's ribs? Would that hurt her any less than this? She knew it wouldn't.

She was trembling furiously as she dragged one thin strap down her shoulder then the other. She looked up at him, silently begging him to let her stop. She'd yet to reveal anything, and the thought of him seeing her nearly-naked form literally made her stomach ache. He only raised his eyebrows.

"Don't stop," he said.

She nodded, pulling down the bodice. Despite Draco's vehement protestations, she always wore a push-up bra to The Vagabond. Her patrons were harmless, but they also tipped better when they had something to look at.

Lucius's eyes glittered as he watched her fully rounded breasts rising and falling with every breath.

"Go on," he drawled, smirking at her again. She knew he was enjoying the humiliation even more than he was the view.

Two more tears slipped down her cheeks as she kept pushing the form-fitting cotton down to reveal her flat stomach and the top of her black lacy knickers. The bra was for her patrons, but the knickers were for Draco. It drove him crazy when she matched her undergarments, and he had a weakness for lace. She took another shuddering breath before pushing the garment to her ankles. She fought the urge to wrap her arms across her exposed flesh. Lucius drank her in hungrily before laughing. At this she did cover herself, looking down as her cheeks flamed in abject humiliation.

"I just wanted to test the measure of your resolve," Lucius said, cocking his head and admiring the way her arms pushed up her breasts even more. "Congratulations, you're _very_ loyal."

"Can put my dress back on?"

"For the time being," he said. "Now, let's talk business. As it turns out, I've changed my mind about you and Draco. I think perhaps you too are meant to be together after all."

"I don't believe you," she said meekly, pulling her arms as tight as she could around her. She was trembling furiously, as if she had been doused in ice water.

He watched her cowering away from him and gave another pleasant smile.

"Your prerogative, of course," he said. "But I assure you it's nothing to be afraid of. I just need you to do one simple thing for me."

"And what's that?"

"I assume from your frustration earlier that you have yet to find suitable earrings for the party. Am I correct?"

She said nothing.

"Well," he said, sweeping towards her again. "Then I would say what I'm proposing is a universal solution. All I want you to do," he said, drawing a dazzling pair of diamond earrings from his pocket. "Is wear this to your parents' party. It's my…goodwill gesture to Draco."

As he lowered them into her palm, she could see them more clearly. They were simply shaped, just two tear-shaped diamonds, one facing down and the other facing up, conjoining at a single point in the middle, but they glittering like nothing Leolin had ever seen, and they were enormous

"An extraordinary pair, don't you think?" Lucius said, as he watched Leolin admire it in the light. "The diamonds were hand-selected from a mine in Angola."

"I'm afraid it would be wasted on me," she bit out, offering them back. "Draco's not coming with me to the party."

"Then I suppose you'll have to find some other way for him to see them."

"But—"

"Now, now, Leolin," Lucius said, giving the stone floor a small tap with his cane, it seemed as if a burst of magic accompanied the movement. "Don't be difficult. After all, I could still punish you."

"No, I—" Leolin protested, but suddenly an odd, warm feeling spread over her as she gazed into Lucius's eyes. It was if the wave of magic from his cane had finally hit her. She nodded. The decision suddenly seemed obvious. She must take them. She even felt herself relaxing a bit as her eyes glazed over. This was the most pleasant feeling…

"You were saying?" He murmured, setting down his cane.

She didn't move, simple remained glued to the back wall as waves of pleasant heat rolled through her body. For the first time all day, she didn't seem fearful.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head languidly. "It doesn't matter."

He watch her greedily again, contemplating on exacting his punishment after all.

"What would happen if I told you to spread those thighs for me now, I wonder."

He was caging her to the wall warmth was telling her not to be afraid, to trust him. It would feel hideous to disobey the warmth.

"I would do it," she breathed, dazed. "If you told me to."

"Would you enjoy it?" He said, his enormous ego now distracting from his goal.

"No," she intoned softly, as if in a trance. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "But if you want me to I will."

"Not quite yet," Lucius said greedily, touching a lock of her dark hair. "For now I just want your promise that you'll wear my diamonds."

She nodded, dazed.

"I promise."

"Good girl," Lucius said, proffering the box.

She did as she was bid and took it.

"Now, I'm afraid I have some issues which require my attention, but Mr. Ridley will escort you back. Lovely doing business with you. Do tell Draco I say hello."

He bent to brush a kiss just to the right of her lips, and she nodded in a daze, the warm sensation ebbing and flowing around her.

"Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius smiled and turned to go. "Oh, and Leolin? Don't tell Draco about any of this just yet. It will be our little surprise."

With that he turned on his heel, disappearing from the vault and leaving Leolin to slump down at the vanity.

"Miss Lefevre?" Fletcher Ridley called a minute later. "Are you ready?"

Leolin looked down at the faded box in her hand, feeling dazed. She tried to remember where she'd found it, but her memory was oddly hazy. She snapped open the lid to gaze at it again. As she did, another alien sensation swept over her, and immediately she shut the lid.

"Yes, coming," Leolin called to Ridley, and stuffing the box in her pocket, she didn't give in another thought.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Draco arrived at The Vagabond around midnight, and though it had been a busy night, the crowd was finally beginning to thin. Leolin was pouring a line of shots for a rowdy stag party who were cat-calling and whistling at her when Draco walked in, and she smiled at him as she accepted a fistful of galleons from the groom as payment.<p>

As the men whooped and hollered over their drinks, Leolin pushed herself up and leaned over the bar so Draco could kiss her.

"What can I get you?" she asked, biting her lip and smiling at him.

He turned to look.

"Double shot," he said.

"Whiskey?"

He nodded.

"I'll join you," she said, getting out two double shot glasses before uncorking the bottle of Campbell's Finest and pouring.

They clinked glasses then threw back the shots.

"Oy," the best man said, laughing. "Leolin, I thought you said you didn't drink with your patrons! What makes this bloke so special?"

Leolin looked at Draco warmly.

"That's a good point," Leolin said, looking warmly at Draco. "What makes you so special?"

Draco smirked, leaning over the bar again to whisper something extremely dirty in Leolin's ear.

Leolin laughed outright, blushing a little.

"I can't argue with that," she said in response, grinning at him.

"Oy," the drunk man repeated. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"No," Leolin and Draco said in unison.

"I told you Danny," Leolin said gently. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then why can't I floo you, darling?" Danny whined, and Leolin laughed again, looking at Draco.

"Because, mate," Draco said, the sharpness in his voice all but lost on the shorter man as Draco ushered him away from Leolin. "She's mine, and I generally want to kill any bloke who so much as _imagines _shagging her. Besides, three's a crowd."

Danny gave him a sad look and Draco fired a nasty one back.

"Better luck next time." Draco said unsympathetically.

"Will you let me know if, you know, you two ever stop shagging? Because you can tell Leolin that I would love her in a way only us marginally good-looking blokes can."

"That's never going to happen. Good night."

He went back to Leolin, kissing her again possessively.

"Let's do another," he said, and she poured them. His raised his glass to her then gently tipped the whiskey down his throat.

"Long day?" she asked, leaning over to affectionately run a hand through is hair as he loosened his tie.

He angled his head up for another kiss, this one more passionate.

"Extremely," he said, accepting the pint she'd poured him and taking a sip. "How was Gringotts?"

Her hand absently trailed to her neck as she fondled the key and tried to remember.

"Uneventful, obviously," she said, laughing a little. "I can't remember a thing that I did. I must have been in a bloody daze. Though, your father hired this horrible new bank manager. I definitely could have done without him."

"Fletcher Ridley."

"He's the one."

Draco nodded knowingly.

"His father and mine are old friends. Fletcher's always been a prat. Did you hit on you?"

She didn't say anything as he took another sip of his beer.

"Of course he did. What a fucking twat."

She shrugged, kissing him yet again.

"Nothing I can't handle, I assure you."

"I'm sure," he said softly, kissing her again. He was in an odd mood, and Leolin couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. "Did you find a suitable pair of earrings, at least?"

She smiled.

"Yes, I did. They're lovely. My granny really does have exquisite taste."

"Then it wasn't a complete waste of time, then."

"Definitely not."

"You didn't run into my father, did you? He came into town unexpectedly this morning."

She smiled at him, dragging her long red nails down his arm affectionately.

"Would I be smiling like this if I had?" She asked, she felt a pleasant warmth flooding up from her stomach, but she didn't know why. Probably because Lucius had been in the bank but she had avoided him.

"Good," he said, eyes hardening a little. "That's the last thing I need right now."

"Well, you don't have to worry," she said, smiling again as the warmth ebbed and flowed around her. "How was Rome?"

He gazed at her critically before taking another sip of his beer.

"It was—incredibly stressful."

"Did you see Severina?" she asked, her tone a little colder.

He rolled his eyes.

"She's a socialite, Cal, not a business-witch."

"That's not true," Leolin said, eyes flashing. "And you and I both know it. Don't treat me like I'm stupid. She's sits on her grandfather's board."

"I assure you that Borgia's relationship with my father has always been a boy's club."

"And yet you're not your father," she pointed out dryly.

He gave her a sharp look.

"When I represent him as CEO, yes I am."

Leolin turned her back on Draco for the first time, glancing at the stag party's clamoring request for more shots. She looked back at Draco as she grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Well this has all been a very clever smokescreen," Leolin said.

Draco grabbed her wrist, making her scowl.

"It's not a smokescreen."

"Then did you see Severina Borgia today or not?"

"Merlin! No, okay? I didn't! Apparently she's in Milan all week."

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Leolin demanded, wrenching her arm away and pouring the shots before snapping her fingers, igniting the drinks in actual flames.

The group erupted into delighted yells, and Leolin smirked and snapped her fingers again, extinguishing them and earning applause before the blokes took their shots. She gave a flirtatious bow as they each handed her galleons.

When she came back Draco, he was scowling.

"Why do you have to do that?" He sneered. "It's such a cheap show."

"You just hate the way they're looking at me right now," she snapped back. "And this one stag do has already paid my rent for a month. I'm not above peddling a little cleavage if it means being independent."

"Why shouldn't I hate it?" he demanded. "It's vile. I want to punch that bloke Danny in the face."

"You don't have to be jealous, Drake," she said. "You know I'm yours."

"You're not, though, are you?" He sneered.

She rolled her eyes. "If you're going to start that up again, I _will_ throw you out of my bar."

"You don't have the stomach," he snapped.

She scowled, pouring herself of firewhiskey and throwing it back.

"Try me."

He gave her another ugly look and she rolled her eyes, leaning over the bar again and fingering the soft silk of his tie before looking up at him.

"I'm glad you're here, I love you desperately, and as soon as my shift is over, we're going home and you're going to fuck me every way you know how. At least for tonight, can't that be enough for you?"

"I hate feeling like I'm sharing you," he said sullenly.

"You aren't sharing me. What do you want me to say, Drake? I'm yours!"

"Then _be _mine, Cal!" he said, gently running a finger down the key at her throat. "Please, I've had the longest fucking day of my entire life. I don't want to fight about this."

"Good," she said in a softer voice. "Neither do I."

The bachelor was calling her name again, and her eyes remained on Draco as she poured him a pint and handed it to him. Draco looked ready to reignite the fight when she returned but she beat him to the punch.

"Tell me about Rome."

Draco sighed, hanging his head. "Like I said, it was a long day, but I—" he looked up at her, licking his lips. "I think Borgia's the one."

"The one to flip, you mean?" She asked keenly, leaning her elbows on the bar so he didn't have to talk very loud.

"Yeah," he said. "He made some overtures today, even before I said anything. He said he's—displeased with the way some of his deals have gone in the past, and for the right price he'd be willing to make a deal."

"How do you know he's not playing you?"

"I don't yet," he said. "I still have to vet him. But I am going back to Rome in the morning and staying until Saturday to do a little more digging. Still, I should be back in time."

"In time for what?" she said.

He looked at her and smirked.

"Don't tell me that now you don't want me to come to your parents' party!"

Her face burst into a dazzling smile.

"Are you teasing me?"

"I'm serious," he affirmed, a secret lurking in his eyes before disappearing behind his smile.

"And what do you want in return?" She said suspiciously.

He smiled again, his charm admittedly a bit overwhelming.

"Only the pleasure of your company."

"I don't trust—"

"Look, Cal, it's going to be a really long week without you in Rome, and I want to see you as soon as I get back. If that means going to your parent's stupid do, then so be it."

She opened her mouth to say something and he gave her a withering look.

"I swear to Merlin if you say something about fucking Severina Borgia right now I will rescind my offer."

Promptly she shut her mouth, smiling instead.

"I wish I could come with you," she said. "I love Rome."

"Believe me," he said seriously. "You don't. The Borgias are a nasty bunch; even I find them difficult."

"Even—"

"Yes, _especially_ Severina, from what I hear."

"Well you better be on your guard then."

He gave a tired sigh.

"I wish I didn't have to be."

"I wish you didn't either. Maybe next summer when all of this is settled and you're living off your and Blaise's newly amassed fortune, we can go to Rome together. Even better, you can take me to Florence. I love Florence."

"I like Florence, too," He said. "And speaking of our fortune," he said, grinning. "I have something for you."

He promised a small wrapped box, sliding it across the bar towards her.

"Is this your plan for world domination?" she said in awe, turning the box over in her hand.

"Open it and find out."

She unwrapped it unhurriedly, popping open the box's lid to reveal a sleek cigarette lighter, a finely tooled phoenix on the outside whose tale sparkled with rubies.

"I see," she said, turning it over. "So you two are peddling luxury lighters?"

He laughed.

"No, this lighter is unique. I designed it just for you."

"Thank you, darling, but you know I don't smoke."

He laughed again, pulling a scrawl of parchment from his pocket along with a modern quill.

"Go ahead, right me a note on that. Okay, open the lighter and feed the parchment to the flame. Good. Now, watch."

He pulled a similarly fine lighter from his pocket, and when he flicked it open, he pulled out the scroll.

"You're a twat," he read. "Very nice, Leolin, thank you."

"Oh my stars!" she said ignoring him. "Have you invented a portable floo?"

"It would seem I have, yes," he said, smirking. "They go on the market in October."

"That is bloody brilliant," she said, snapping her lighter open again and releasing the eager flame. "And dead sexy."

"Do you think?" he breathed, leaning over to whisper against her lips.

"Extremely."

Just then, the ancient clock began to boom the time. It clanged twelve times, and every one sent the bachelors into a tizzy.

"Fuck, our hour's up, boys! We have to get to the next pub!"

They all threw another fistful of galleons on the bar before the groom stopped, grinning at Leolin.

"You have to give me a kiss before I leave," he said. "It's good luck for both of us."

He was leaning over Draco, who had him by the collar in instant.

"Why don't you fuck off, mate, before I rip your bloody eyes out for ogling her."

"This your boyfriend, love?" The bloke asked fearfully, struggling to free Draco's grip.

"No," Leolin said flippantly. "Just a friend. Let him go, Drake."

Draco released his hold as the clock began to herald the hour again.

"Tick tock," he said in a menacing voice. "Run along."

The man gave Draco one last look before doing as he was told and hurrying after his friends.

After they were gone, Leolin closed and locked the door, turning her back to mind the till as she laughed a little at Draco.

"You didn't have to scare the poor bloke. I think we're all lucky he didn't wet his trousers. It's not a crime to look, you know."

Draco put a hand on the bar and easily hopped over it, coming to cage Leolin gently against the back wall of bottles.

"Looking I will stomach," he said, his hands untucking her white v neck t-shirt so he could touch her stomach as his lips ghosted along the curve of her should. "It's the wanting to touch that I can't allow."

Leolin let him continue his machinations as she whipped her wand absently, righting the bar and restocking the bottles. Finally she diverted her full attention to him, letting him kiss her fully as she rotated in his arms.

"Teddy's coming in tomorrow to right the books, so we can go."

"Good," he nodded. "I want you so bad right now."

Their lips remained connected as they went back into the back parlour. Leolin gently broke away as she gathered her purse and jacket. However, Draco grabbed them out of her hand, tossing them back down as he kissed her hungrily again.

"Draco!" She laughed, but he didn't stop, his hands growing more insistent as he tugged at her clothes. "We're twenty feet from getting home," she pointed out.

"Shut up," he breathed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail as he unbuttoned her jeans. "We're doing it here."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly suspicious that there was something about Rome that Draco wasn't telling her. He usually acted like this when something hadn't gone his way.

"Because I said so," he said, loosening his own tie and pulling it off. "Take off your jeans."

Leolin did as she was told, watching as he divested himself of his crisp dress shirt, the medallion she'd given him glinting in the low light. It was cold against her bare skin as he bent his head to run his tongue along the taut line of her abdomen. She knotted a hand in his hair.

"I love you," she breathed in a girlish whisper, and he stopped what he was doing, crawling on top of her so they were nose to nose.

He kissed her slowly.

"Cal," he murmured as she threaded her arms around his neck, the medallion now nestled between her bare breasts. "I know I don't say it as much as you wish I did, but you know that I love you too, right?"

"Yes," she breathed, squirming a little as he pushed her knickers to the side.

"Because I do," he said quietly, and she arched her back as he drove into her.

"I know," she affirmed, hooking a leg around his hip as she gripped his powerful shoulders.

"Especially when I have days like today," he explained, groaning a little when she swirled her hips against him. "I mean it; thank Merlin for you."

A dull swell of pleasure had begun to rise in Leolin's core, but before she could really explore the feeling, Draco was pulling out. He sat back a little and surveyed her wantonly splayed legs before beckoning her to him. She got up, crawling over and sinking slowly into his lap. They both groaned in pleasure, and Leolin wound her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently as her hips rose and fell against him. The pool of pleasure the missionary had unearthed was set on fire by this more intimate position, and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder as he met her movements with deep thrusts. She grew breathless as she felt the orgasm building, and he was quivering beneath her, close as well. Finally he dropped a hand between her legs, massaging her with the pad of his thumb with such finesse that she felt tears building in her eyes in the seconds before release. He gave one last deep thrust and touched her just the right way, and she screamed his name as the tears of pleasure slipped down her cheeks. Spurred by her call of ecstasy, he was right behind her.

His bare chest was glistening with sweat and his cheeks were tinged from exertion, and she pushed her hands into his pomaded hair, taking two fistfuls and kissing him fiercely before gently detangling herself and standing. He didn't immediately rise as well, remaining on his knees instead. He laid a cheek to her flat low belly. She gently ran a hand through his damp hair as his breath fell against her bare skin.

"Someday we're going to do that and you're not going to be on the potion."

"Draco—" she protested quietly as he stood, hunching his shoulders so he could cup her face.

"No, shut up," he said in a soft voice, his mercurial eyes intense as they flitted across her face. "I _am_ going to marry you someday, and when I do you and I are going to have some of the most beautiful babies anyone has ever seen."

"I don't know that I'm cut out to be a mother."

"You are," he said seriously. "You're the mother of my sons."

He said nothing more on the matter, closing it by kissing her.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she murmured. "Take me home."

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, Leolin flicked her floo open to check for a message from Draco, and when there wasn't one, she tossed the lighter on the bed and went to her closet, trying to decide whih dress to wear. She fingered the silks of her various gowns, trying to imagine what people would say if she wore any one of them.<p>

Eventually she settled on one of Amelie's newest designs. It bodice was a delicate cream satin, though it was barely visible through the black velvet appliqué which traversed the bodice in a floral pattern. The appliqué grew less dense as the dress went down, revealing more of the satin. Around her mid-thigh, the satin gave way the a sheer champagne-coloured Spanish silk, though the silk still dripped with the appliquéd designs, unifying the design and keeping it a little more modest. She imagined that her grand-mére and granny would probably balk a little, but Amelie had designed it and her mother and father generally had accepted her somewhat risqué wardrobe. Besides, the society columns had heralded her as the muse for her stepmother's white-hot designs, and Leolin reveled in being something of a style icon. She teased her hair into a voluminous updo she knew her mum would be proud of before remembering: the earrings.

The minute they popped into her mind, she felt oddly drawn to them, a over-pleasant sensation sweeping over her. She found them in her purse and pulled them out, admiring the way they sparkled. They were some of the most brilliant diamonds she had even seen, and they were enormous. They were also set in a pleasant rose gold, which complemented her cream dress perfectly. She put them in her ears and admired how they looked. She sat admiring her reflection, her floo buzzed, and she stood to get it. That would be Draco saying he was on his way over soon.

She flipped it open and read the note.

_My Darling Cal—_

_I've come back from Rome sicker than a dog. I think I picked up some horrid wizard's flu in Naples. I can't get out of bed, much less spar with your family. I am so terribly sorry. I will floo you tomorrow._

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

_Draco_

Leolin read the note again and sighed, admittedly disappointed. She had missed him while he had been away, and she was looking forward to seeing him and showing him off tonight. On the other hand, she felt terrible he was sick.

She consulted her clock. It was six thirty, and cocktails weren't formally being served until seven. She had time to pick him something up for the flu and drop it off before the party. She knew he wouldn't go to the apothecary shop and get it himself.

She slipped into a pair of suede stilettos and grabbed her clutch, stuffing her wand and floo inside and hurrying out the door. She strolled down the street, turning the corner at Diagon Alley and heading into the apothecary. All the owls inside began to hoot as she entered, and a grizzled witch turned to smile at her when she came in.

"Aren't you lovely!" She croaked, looking at Leolin's dress. "You going to a ball?"

"Of sorts," Leolin said. "Can I just get the flu tincture?"

The woman nodded.

"6 sickles."

Leolin fished the money out of her purse, handing it to the woman, who gave her the bottle in exchange. Leolin thanked her and left, apparating once she got into the street. She arrived outside Draco's sleek flat around six forty five, and she put a hand on the door, which shuddered in recognition before admitting her.

"Draco?" She called as she set her bag on a table next to the front door. "I bought you something that will make you feel better. How are you?"

She kicked off her shoes, looking up towards the balcony that was connected to Draco's bedroom. She heard some shuffling in the kitchen, and she headed towards it.

"Babe," she said as she swung the door open. "I got you—"

Her voice died in her throat. A strange woman was gazing at her, a bottle of champagne in her hand and two flutes on the marble island in front of her. She was the most beautiful witch Leolin had ever seen, with sparkling dark eyes and glossy black hair. She was wearing a simple floor-length silk dress in a snowy white, which was unadorned save from the neck appendage, which was carefully tooled white gold that extended over her shoulders like a capelet. On anyone else, it would have been a shapeless bag; on Severina Borgia, it was the most stylish garment that anyone had ever worn.

"Bonjourno," Severina said in a musical voice, dark eyes glittering. "And you are?"

"I'm—" Leolin stammering, backing away. She'd never felt so ugly or inadequate in her entire life. "I'm just leaving."

She pushed through the swinging door, sweeping dazed into the main living room of the loft.

"Cal, is that you?" Draco called from the second floor, bursting out of his room in alarm.

He was wearing a smart tux, the top few buttons still unbuttoned and the bowtie hanging loose around his neck. His hair was still wet His face fell as they locked eyes.

"Leolin!" He called dolefully, running gracefully down the steps.

"It's fine!" she choked, backing away from him, the stupid tincture still in her hand. She felt like such a fool. "I—I have to go."

"Wait!" He said, coming towards her. "Please, let me explain."

Severina had emerged now, slinking out of the kitchen like a snow leopard. She looked at Draco, who ignored her.

"Draco," she said affectionately. "Who is this?"

Severina knew damn well who Leolin was. She and Draco had been featured together more than once in articles chronicling Draco's rejection and subsequent reclamation of his trust in The Prophet.

"I'm no one," Leolin stammered. "And I'm sorry, I'm terribly late. I have to go."

"Cal," Draco repeated. "Do. not. leave. None of this is what it seems."

She shook her head to indicate that she didn't want to hear it.

"I brought you this," she said stupidly, holding up the flu remedy and placing it on the side table. "I hope you feel better."

She made to go, but he was on her immediately, his hand a vice around her arm. Severina watched the exchange with a bemused expression, clearly a little annoyed Draco was reacting so passionately.

"Let go of me, Draco," Leolin said savagely, forcing herself not to cry. "I am going to be late for my parent's."

"Leolin," he grit out, his expression pained. "Goddamnit, just let me—"

He stopped, frowning at her.

"Where did you get those earrings?"

She touched one, confused.

"From my grandmother. Let go!"

His expression darkened. "I've seen those before. My father gave them to you. When?" he demanded, shaking her.

"You're mad!" she said desperately, embarrassed as Severina smugly watched her struggle against Draco. "I got them from my Granny's vault."

She was finally able to wrestle away from him, and she stumbled back several steps.

"Do you want them? Fucking take them."

She felt an odd internal resistance as she reached to take one off, but as she cast it and its mate to the ground, the day at Gringotts came tumbling back. She remembered Lucius making her strip and take the earrings, and she gave an inadvertent gasp, her hand coming to cover her mouth.

Immediately, she felt Draco breaching her mind, catching flashes of Lucius's face and the vault. Unable to stomach it all, she grabbed her shoes as she tried to fend off his probes.

"Please don't follow me," she croaked, and with that she disappeared into thin air with a definitive pop.


	27. Chapter 26: Parties and Poor Decisions

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Parties and Poor Decisions.**

Leolin arrived breathless back at her own shabby flat, which always felt worlds away from Draco's opulent spread. Immediately she shut the floo grate and put up the anti-apparation wards, though part of her already knew that Draco wouldn't come after her. He and Severina clearly had extravagant plans, and Leolin knew Draco wouldn't put his chance with the Borgia on the ropes, even for her.

She looked in the mirror, remembering Severina's smug face and feeling uglier than ever. She tried not to think of Draco's wet hair or unfinished appearance. Had he brought Severina home and slept with her in their bed? His bed, she amended.

Perhaps it wasn't even her place to feel betrayed. He wasn't her boyfriend and though they'd never discussed it, she'd never expressly forbidden him from seeing other people. On the other hand, if their situations were reversed, he would have killed her for even considering stepping out on him.

She sank down at her vanity and put her head in her hands. As for the matter of the earrings, she didn't even want to think about it. She could feel an acidic shame welling up in her chest as she thought about Lucius touching her and manipulating her. She felt stupid for falling into his trap and weak for not being able to fight the magic he'd used to make her forget.

She looked up at herself again. It was after seven now, and she knew she ought to get going. Numbly she grabbed her clutch he looked up at herself again. It was after seven now, and she should get going. Numbly she grabbed her clutch again and apparated to the new chateau. It had a lovely sprawling back garden and she was sure that's where everyone would be. For her part, she just needed to sneak up to her new room. She's left a pair of earrings of there, and though they could in no way rival the ones Lucius had given her nor any her grandmother kept in her vault, they would do in a pinch.

Benton, the old Lefevre butler who had begrudgingly agreed to follow Adrien and Amelie back to his native London, was waiting to open the door as she arrived, smoothing her dress.

"Miss Lefevre," he said in a neutral tone as he ushered her in. "You're late."

"Yes, hello Benton, lovely to see you, too," she said, handing him her bag and swiping a glass of champagne from passing waiter. She put it down in one go and Benton gave an almost imperceptible frown.

"May I escort you to the cocktail hour?"

"I'm perfectly able to escort myself, thank you, Benton."

She put down the glass and made for the main staircase and he cleared his throat.

"Drinks are on the patio, Miss Lefevre."

"I'll just be a minute, " she called, trailing a hand up the banister.

She opened the door to her new room, which still smelled like fresh paint, sweeping over to her jewelry box, which opened at her touch. She pulled out a pair of Art Deco-style chandeliers with a glistening cream pearl in the centre. They were nowhere near as dazzling as Lucius's had been, but they were better than nothing. She snapped the box shut and took a deep breath before steeling herself and heading down the staircase and sweeping onto the glittering terrace.

When she got there, the first person to lay eyes on her was a waiter serving champagne and she beckoned him over.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Quite."

The flutes were small, and Leolin threw back the entirety of her glass before reaching for another.

"Thank you," she said, and the server, trying to mask his shock and probable horror, simply nodded and hurried off.

The champagne was expensive, Leolin could tell, and by now the buzz was really affecting her, numbing all the nasty emotions still simmering in her gut. She took a more appropriately-sized sip of her new glass before exhaling and slinking into the fray amidst flashing bulbs and clamours for her attention. She tried to forget the humiliation she'd suffered at Severina's hand earlier and be the confident woman she'd felt like when she'd first donned the dress.

She posed for several photos and answered one or two questions about the gown before waving the photographers off. She knew she had mere minutes before her entire family descended on her and she was right.

"Leolin, dear Merlin! Where have you been?" Her grandmother Sian said in her lilting Welsh accent. "You were meant to be here over half an hour ago!"

Leolin turned to watch Sian sweeping towards her in her dress of classic scarlet. Sian had been wearing the same shade since she'd come out into society at seventeen.

"Hello Granny," Leolin said, forcing a smile. "Lovely to see you, too."

"And those aren't my earrings, are they? I thought you were going to get ones from my vault." Sian said as she kissed Leolin on either cheek.

"I was," Leolin said, nervously fingering the chandelier in her right ear. "I couldn't find a pair that suited the dress."

Sian surveyed the ensemble critically. "Did Amelie design this one? Talented thing, she is. Go on, give us a twirl."

Sian took Leolin's drink from her so her hands were free, and motioned for Leolin to turn. Leolin did so quickly, hoping no one else would notice. She was not in the mood to be frivolous.

"Oh yes, that's lovely," Sian affirmed, handing Leolin her glass back as she felt the sheer fabric of the skirt. "Though it's certainly a tad risqué. If you weren't such a classy young lady, darling, it would be downright trampy.

"Thank you," Leolin said, taking another heady sip of champagne. "I think."

There was a pause as her grandmother continued to survey her, and Leolin tried not to squirm. She knew what was coming next and she felt entirely unprepared for it.

"So," Sian said, pursing her lips. "Where is the young man I've heard so much about?"

"Draco?"

Leolin was stalling, not sure what she wanted to say.

"Who else?" Sian said dryly, pursing her lips.

"He came back from Italy with a nasty flu," Leolin said a bit too quickly. "Besides, why would I bring him back here after the way everyone treated him at Christmas?"

"Because he's your mate," Sian said stiffly. "And that's what significant others do; they stand by one another in times of turmoil as much as in times of plenty."

Leolin's shoulders stiffened, she glanced down at her shorter gran.

"He's not my boyfriend, Granny. He's not obligated to come to these kinds of things if he doesn't want."

"I see," her grandmother said. "How convenient for him."

"If our places were reversed, would you want me going to a party at Lucius Malfoy's?"

"That's a wholly different issue, my dear."

Leolin drained her flute.

"It isn't and you know it. Besides, it's all a moot point; Draco has the Neapolitan flu. If he didn't, he _would_ be here right now."

"Ah," Sian said. "Our loss, then."

Leolin could feel the scrutinizing gaze as Sian tried to decide if Leolin was telling the truth or not.

"It is," Leolin said evenly. "Draco's very lovely."

"Well, in that case, I insist you and Draco come to Llangollen to see me sometime next week."

Leolin could feel herself beginning to sweat, and she took her last sip of champagne to buy herself some time.

"Draco's very busy, Granny. I don't know if—"

At once, Sian had linked arms with Leolin casually but purposefully, leading her away from any prying ears.

"If you think, after what happened with your poor mother, that I am going to let you gallivant around with that Malfoy boy without my approval, you are wrong. I never liked Lucius, even before he jilted your mother and ran off and married Narcissa Black."

Leolin thought about the earrings and the vault and Draco's jaw and her face hardened.

"Draco's not like Lucius, Granny. Please, I'm sick of fighting that battle. If you don't believe me on that score, you can ask Maman."

"Is that so? Then why isn't Draco here with you this evening?"

Oh, this was infuriating. She ought to just tell the bloody truth. She couldn't, though. Not when it was all so fresh.

"I told you, he—"

"—has the flu, yes, so you've said. Well, in that case, may he recover quickly."

Sian raised her eyebrows at Leolin before someone called her name and she looked away.

"Have a lovely time tonight, Leolin _f'annwylyd_, and do find your stepmother. She's been in quite a tizzy waiting for you to arrive."

"See you at dinner," Leolin replied.

Sian gave Leolin a small wave and moved off, at which point Leolin made straight for another server carrying champagne and snatched another flute. To hell with sobriety; she was headed straight for legless-ville. She took another two or three good sips before setting the glass down. She ought to find some perfume or a mint before—

"Leolin, finally! Merlin, we'd all but given up on you," her father said, coming towards her and extending his hand.

"Sorry!" Leolin said as she brushed a kiss on his cheek. "My day's been mental!"

She gave what she hoped was a winning smile.

"Where's Draco?" he asked a little stiffly. "I thought you said he was coming home today."

"He did, but he caught some nasty bug in Naples. He's at home sick. I was trying to look after him before coming over."

"Alright then," Adrien said, seemingly a little relieved. "Well, you can tell him that your stepmother and I are sorry to have missed him."

"I bet," Leolin muttered, and her father gave her a reproving glance.

"He came down with something in Naples, you said? What was he doing in Campania?"

"Work stuff," she said flippantly.

"And what exactly does that entail?" Adrien said, feigning polite interest. In reality Leolin knew he was digging.

"I don't know. We don't usually talk about his work."

"Well what is it you talk about, now that you are 'broken up'?"

"The same things we always talked about."

"Which were?"

"I don't know! Life, quidditch, our parents! Merlin, Dad, stop being so nosey."

"Not nosey," he said, kissing her forehead. "Just interested. As you know, none of us 'old-timers' really understand the story between you and Draco."

"What?" Leolin demanded. "None of you 'old-timers' ever had friends before?"

Just then the bell began to ring to signal dinner, and Leolin tried to follow the flow of people from the terrace to the dining room. Her father did not motion to stop her, but his gaze was meaningful as his eyes followed her inside.

She made straight for the head table, following the name cards around until she arrived at her own. She glanced at the one to her right, labeled _Draco Malfoy _in curling script, and she felt something ugly clawing up her throat. In an effort to seem careless towards the empty seat, she tossed her clutch onto it and motioned for the waiter to come over and take her drink order. Her grandmother, who was sitting across from her, pursed her lips. Leolin ignored her and leaned in to speak with the bartender.

"Sazerac, please."

The waiter raised his eyebrows, as did Sian.

"Haven't heard that one in a while, Miss."

"Yes, well—"

"Why don't you drink wine like the rest of us, Leolin?" Her grandmother said.

Leolin, in a confounding bold move, ignored Sian again.

"Sazerac, please."

"Right away, Miss."

The waiter shook his head again, and Sian watched him leave before frowning at Leolin. However, she didn't have time to scold Leolin because their table was beginning to fill up, and Leolin busied herself with greeting her uncles. When she saw Amelie coming around the table, she really did light up a bit, and Amelie extended her arms to Leolin.

"Mon chou, so glad you are finally here! I am sorry about Draco. I hope he is not too ill."

Leolin looked down, because she knew out of everyone that Amelie would be the most difficult to fool.

"He's be fine in a few days," she said, and Amelie simply nodded.

"Good."

At this point it was time to sit down, and Leolin buried herself in her cocktail as the conversation ebbed and flowed around her. Thankfully, no one seemed too interested in what she was doing, and she even managed to order another Sazerac while her grandmother was in the loo. She pretended to eat by moving her food around and praising every dish, but in reality she ate very little, letting the alcohol fill her up instead. By the time the tables were cleared and the dancing began, Leolin was drunk and feeling queasy, and she perched at a table a respectable distance from the dance floor and flopped down. It was here that Blair found her.

"There you are," he said gently, touching a hand to her back.

She scowled at him. "Why does everyone keep acting like I was missing in action? I was less than an hour late!"

He raised his hands. "Sorry to bring it up. Where's my mate Malfoy?"

"He's got the Neapolitan flu. I left him at home to sleep it off."

Blair gave her a sympathetic look, and she realized that he actually believed her.

"I'm sorry, Bug. I know you really wanted him to be here tonight."

"I did," she admitted. "But what can you do, I suppose. Besides, it's probably best I don't bring him back to any Lefevre functions for a bit. I don't want to feed the media fire, and I don't really fancy having to try to explain our…situation to grand-mére."

"What is your situation these days?" He asked gently. "Are you still broken up?"

She nodded.

"And dare I ask what that really means?"

"It means he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"So you stopped shagging?"

"Of course not."

"But, you don't stay over at his place?"

"No, I do."

"But you two aren't saying, 'I love you'?"

"No, we still are."

"And do you allow him a say into your day-to-day affairs?"

"Yes."

"And does he allow you one into his?"

She considered.

"Yes," she said at last.

"Then how are you in _any_ way broken up?"

"You sound like Draco."

"Well I hate to admit it, but I think for once the man's got a point. Why all the posturing? If you really still feel that way about him it's better that you are in a structured relationship with pre-determined boundaries. Otherwise someone is going to get burned."

"Duly noted," Leolin said. "Thanks for the unsolicited advice."

"Listen, Bug," he said earnestly. "I am in no way trying to pressure you into getting back together with Malfoy. Quite the opposite, really: I would like nothing less than to see you on your own for a bit. However, if you are going to insist on remaining involved with Draco, you two should agree to recommit and really give it another proper try. It's the only way."

"Look," she said tiredly, trying not to imagine what Severina and Draco were doing right then. "I'll tell you what I keep telling Draco: I'm not ready for anything formal yet. I'm sorry that is so seemingly disappointing to the pair of you, but between Christmas and the thing with Ginny and Draco's birthday and him working at Enterprises, I just can't take on the responsibility of formally being his girlfriend. I do love him, but I can't shoulder any labels right now."

"Alright," Blair said, rubbing her back. "That's fair. Sorry I said anything. Clearly you have this under control."

He pulled her into another hug, pressing a kiss on her temple.

"I do," she murmured, wishing that wasn't a lie.

She turned her eyes to the ballroom floor, watching her father and stepmother swirling around gracefully. As the hosts, it was their duty to begin it, but soon pairs trickled in from the sides to fill the empty space as a new song began.

"This is a nice place," Blair commented, looking about the room. "Way too extravagant for my taste, but…"

Leolin said nothing to that, only nodded. A bit of the drunkenness was wearing off, and in its absence she felt miserable as ever.

"Do you want to dance?" Blair said.

"Not really."

"C'mon, Bug. Just because Malfoy's not here doesn't mean you should pout all night. Come on. One dance."

"Will it get you off my back if I do?"

"Certainly."

"Fine," she said, and Blair took her hand and swept her onto the floor. She had to drape the long train of her gown over her arm for better movement, and she smiled as he twirled her. However, the song was ending. The next dance was announced, and Leolin frowned. This particular one meant that though she would begin the dance with Blair, she would end up doing most of it with a new partner. If she remembered correctly, it would be with the man six down from Blair.

She began to count, but the music swelled, and she was swept forward. They twirled from a turn or two, and then it was time for him to release her. She spun through the arms of five dancers, as was customary, before landing in the arms of her eventual partner. She looked up as his arms closed tightly around her and she groaned.

"You have to be joking," she hissed

Cristian gave her a nasty smile.

"What's wrong, lapin, not happy to see me?"

"You have a knack for showing up at the worst possible times, do you know that?"

"Of course I do," he said, dipping her. "I pride myself on it. Now, where's your copain?"

"At home in bed."

"Ah yes. I'm sure he's flat on his back as we speak."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She hissed.

"It means that you and I both know that Severina Borgia is in town to see him, and nobody says no to _La Borgia_. Not even your precious Draco."

"You don't know anything about it."

"Don't I? Well, forgive me then. But I must say, you are looking _awfully_ solitaire this evening."

"On the contrary, I'm not lonely at all."

Cristian spun her, and when he pulled her back they were cheek to cheek.

"Don't you want to bite back, little cousin? An eye for an eye? What better way to get back at Malfoy then by coming upstairs with me? We can christen one of the new bedrooms…or several."

"You disgust me," she snapped. "And I promise you that I would rather _die_ then ever sleep with you. You have my word on that."

"Then I look forward to the day I make you swallow those words, among other things."

Disgusted by both his insinuation and how close to the mark his comments had struck, she struggled out of his arms and marched out off the dance floor mid-song.

The had set now, and she burst out the terrace doors, crossing the wide expanse of sleek wood boards and door the stairs which led to the manicured hedges beyond. She kicked off her shoes, and the fresh grass was soft as silk underneath her feet. The hedges had been filled with enchanted fairy bulbs, and they twinkled as Leolin passed.

Finally she appeared in a clearing where all the bushes gave way to a large fountain.

"Knock knock," she heard from the terrace, and she looked up to find Blaise watching her keenly. He wore a fitted navy suit, a slim marigold tie underneath and shined chocolate brown Tanino Lillian's on his feet. "Can I come down and join you?" he called.

She looked up at him and nodded. He had another bottle of champagne in his right hand and two flutes in his left.

She watched his graceful descent in silence, trailing after him a little as he moved to sit on the lip of the fountain. He popped the cork and poured two glasses, handing one to her.

"You look lovely in that dress," he said kindly, and they clinked glasses.

"Thank you," she murmured against the lip of the flute.

Leolin drained to entirety of hers, and to her surprise so did Blaise. He filled hers up again, in no way impatient to speak. That's one of the things Leolin liked most about Blaise; he was seldom in a rush.

"So," he said at last. "I heard about earlier. Are you alright?"

"Draco told you?"

He nodded.

"We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Did he send you to fetch me?" She asked bitterly, and he gave a wry smile.

"Just the opposite. He told me not to speak to you until he had a chance to."

"But you came anyway."

"I figured tonight was probably a bitter potion to swallow. I knew you'd be hurting. How do you feel?"

She shrugged, her throat tightening.

"I don't know. Like a fool, I suppose. Draco told me he was sick and so I went over there to drop off some medicine. I can't believe I fell for that."

"It's not a crime to be trusting, Leolin. Actually I think it's generally considered to be a virtue."

"Not for a Slytherin. Merlin, this has been staring me in the face all week. I can't believe I was stupid enough to miss it. Or to ignore it, I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at him, extending her glass for another pour.

"Draco and Severina. He told me he didn't see her when he went to Rome last week and I believed him, but of course he did, and of course he's been with her all week."

He said nothing, taking another draught of champagne instead.

"Did you know?" She asked quietly, taking a large gulp. Her buzz was returning.

"About Severina?" he said.

She nodded.

"Yes. I told Draco to tell you, but he made me promise to keep my mouth shut. I would have come to you otherwise."

"I know."

They were silent again, and Leolin watched Blaise elegantly twirl the thin stem of his flute between thumb and forefinger.

"What's going on with them?" she asked quietly. "Do you know? Has Draco told you?"

"I know Severina wants there to be something between them, and badly. Draco hasn't said a thing to me either way."

Leolin finished her glass again and extended it to Blaise. He poured again.

"What does your gut tell you?" she asked.

He considered this then shook his head.

"I don't want to mislead you."

"Go on Blaise, yes or no. Is he sleeping with her or not?"

She touched his hand and he sighed. "I don't know. But Draco told me that Fausto is the key to unraveling Lucius. That makes the Borgia essential to Draco."

Leolin nodded and took another sip.

"That's what I thought, too," she admitted. "Besides, Draco was still getting dressed when I got there. That makes me think..."

"I'm sorry," Blaise said, allowing her to trail off. "I didn't come here to torture you about that."

"I know," she said. "And you're not. Maybe it's not my place to be upset, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who keeps insisting he's not my boyfriend. Maybe he should be free to do whatever he wants."

"You don't really believe that," he said in a soft voice. "I know you don't."

"Perhaps I ought to."

"It doesn't make you stupid or weak to be sad about this, Leolin. I know you still love him."

She sighed.

"Well maybe it's time I stopped."

He said nothing to this, and they were silent for a minute, both still drinking. All the bubbles had gone to Leolin's head, and she felt effervescent herself.

"I thought you had a fancy date with Gracie tonight," she said at last. "You didn't have to blow her off for me."

Blaise gave a defeated half-laugh. "I didn't," he said, and he drained his glass.

Leolin watched him, bemused. "What's wrong? Did Gracie propose or something?"

Blaise looked down for a minute. "No," he said at last. "I did."

Leolin covered her mouth with her hands because it was all she could do to keep from gasping. "You did_ what_? Are you—should I be congratulating you right now?"

Blaise said nothing. Just reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box. Leolin glanced at him incredulously, but he'd stood up and moved a little away from her. Carefully Leolin popped open the lid to reveal a gorgeous oval sapphire surrounded by diamonds. It was just the sort of thing she could imagine on Gracie's finger.

"Why do you still have this?" Leolin asked, horrified. "Did she say no?"

"She did indeed," Blaise said, accepting the box back and tucking it into his breast pocket.

Leolin shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Why did you do it?" she asked at last.

Blaise shrugged.

"I thought I was happy. Well, as happy as I was going to be, anyway. And I knew she'd be the perfect wife. I dunno, it seemed like it made sense."

"Why did she say no, though? Did she say she wasn't ready? Does she want to wait until after Hogwarts, or something?"

"No," Blaise said, finally looking at Leolin. "She broke up with me."

"_What_?"

"At first, when I got down on my knee, she was smiling, and I thought she was going to say yes. But then, right as I was ready to slip the ring on her finger, she asked me why I loved her. I froze. Damned if I couldn't give her one single reason."

Blaise hung his head, and Leolin sighed, standing and touching his back. It was rare that they had physical contact, and she hoped the gesture was comforting.

"It's not your fault," she reassured him.

He turned to face her again. "Sorry lot we are," he said, and she smiled sadly.

"I'll drink to that."

Again they raised glasses.

"I'm sorry about Draco," he said quietly after a minute, studying her face intently. He was clearly just as buzzed as she was. "I hope I'm wrong about him and Severina."

Leolin looked over at Blaise through her lashes before hopping up to sit on the low garden wall. She looked back at him.

"I don't think you are," she said in a soft voice as he trailed over to lean on the wall as well. "You said it yourself: The Borgia are Draco's best chance at destroying Lucius. Draco wouldn't give that up, even for me."

"You are incredibly important to him," Blaise said seriously, glancing up at her. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Sometimes," she admitted quietly. "I think Draco just loves the reflection of himself he sees in me. Sometimes I wonder if he's really seeing _me_ at all."

Blaise surveyed her critically, a look in his eyes she'd never really seen before. It was intense, but Leolin couldn't identify it beyond that.

"If that's really true, he's the stupidest fucking bloke that ever lived," Blaise bit out.

The way she sat had pushed open the thigh slit of her dress, revealing miles of creamy leg. He glanced down at them, and it struck Leolin that she'd never imagined Blaise…_looking _before. He was definitely looking now, though. He bit his lip as his eyes dragged from her crossed legs to the plunging neckline of her dress.

"Like I said," she whispered, feeling a little breathless under Blaise's intense scrutiny. "I don't have the right to try and control him. He's not mine any more than I'm his."

His eyes glittered as he slunk closer, placing a hand on either side of her hips. The wall was of a height that their heads were level.

"You don't mean that," he whispered, eyes dancing across her face.

"What if I did?" she whispered back. She tried to fight it, but her eyes fell to his full lips before meeting his jade gaze again.

Blaise looked away, breaking the contact, and Leolin exhaled the breath she'd been holding. A second later he turned back to her though, and his eyes were burning so bright it was almost as if they were on fire. Blaise leaned in and cupped her neck, their breath mingling for a moment.

"Leolin," he whispered, his breath ragged.

For a second neither moved, and when she did not reject his advance he surged forward, his soft lips against hers. It had been a long time since she'd kissed anyone but Draco, but she welcome the dissimilarity. Blaise's mouth coaxed hers open to admit his tongue.

His elegant hands slid down her back to grab her hips, pulling her gently off the wall and more fully into his arms. She allowed the movement, her arms winding around his neck as his hands explored her creamy back.

She felt a burning desire building up in her core as his lips fell to her neck, ghosting across her skin. At first she thought it was lust, but as he kissed her again she realized it was a need for revenge. His fingers tangled in her hair and her mind raced in time with her heart. She should take Blaise upstairs. She should do to Draco what he had done to her. More than anything, she wanted to hurt him so he knew what it felt like.

She had no idea what was motivating Blaise, but nevertheless, he seemed equally motivated. He deposited her back on the low wall, rolling his head back and groaning as her lips found his jaw. The angle of his chin gave her fingers perfect access to the buttons at his throat. She reached forward with hands shaking, freeing the first button from the hole before loosening his tie. All the champagne was making her head spin. Or maybe that was the guilt.

He shuddered as her nails brushed his collarbone. He kissed her heatedly again before sliding a hand up the underside of her bare leg. Inadvertently, she tensed when his fingers brushed her inner thigh. She clutched his shoulders and he froze, retracting his hand at once.

Slowly, he pulled away, unable to look at her.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He asked quietly, studying her face again. "Draco's my best friend."

She looked at him fearfully, her hand slipping from his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have dragged you into—"

"It wasn't your fault. I—" He said, clearly pained and still seemingly dazed. "I kissed you," he said. "It wasn't just you. I—I wanted it, too." He looked down, stepping back a bit. "Leolin, I'm so sorry. That was so hideous of me."

She could feel tears of shame clawing up her throat, and she readjusted the slit in her skirt. She'd never felt so cheap.

"No," she bit out, looking away. "You don't have to apologize. I should go, though. I—I need to go."

She gingerly hopped down and he watched her, dismayed.

"Leolin, wait, please—"

"Blaise, it's okay," she said, growing more fretful. "Don't worry. I just have to get back."

Finally he nodded, keen gaze following her as she scooped up her shoes and made to disappear around another twinkling hedge.

"Please don't tell Draco," she whispered, and he nodded, watching dolefully as she swished out of sight.

Leolin tore through the labyrinth of bushes, trying not to lose it. She needed to go home. She needed to get her purse and go home. She would need an excuse, though. Think! What could she say that would plausibly allow her to leave without question? She supposed that she could just say she was going home to check on Draco, but her tears would surely give her away. She'd had enough prying and drama for one day; she couldn't take anymore. Remembering something, she burst back into the deserted entry hall and bounded up the main staircase again.

She had a FeverFudge in her room. She tore open her side table drawer and rummaged around until she found it. She ripped the red half off with her teeth, and within a minute she could feel herself beginning to sweat. She wiped at her tears again as she headed down the stairs, bumping hard into Amelie on her way down.

"Leolin, I was just looking for you, I—is everything alright?"

"Yes fine!" Leolin chirped, wiping her eyes again. She was at her emotional limit. One more incident and she would definitely combust. "I think I must have picked up whatever Draco has. I'm not feeling well."

Amelie touched a hand to her forehead. "You do feel warm. Perhaps you have a fever?"

"I think I do. I'm sorry, I think I am going to go home."

"Of course, darling, of course. Do you want Blair or someone to go with you?"

"No! I'm fine, really. Just tired, is all. I'm sure I'll be better in the morning. I'll owl you."

Amelie nodded, touching Leolin's cheek. "Okay. I will have someone fetch your things. Take care, mon chou."

"I will," Leolin said, thinking of the kiss and starting to feel like crying again. "Talk to you tomorrow."

By this time Benton had arrived with her clutch, and he extended it to her.

"Would you like someone to fetch you a cloak as well, Miss Lefevre?"

"No, thank you," she said, pushing the tendrils of hair that clung to her glistening forehead back. "I'm going straight home."

He nodded stiffly.

"As you desire, Miss Lefevre."

Amelie gave her one last smile.

"Bonsoir ma chérie. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux."

"Goodnight, and thank you. Tell Papa and Granny I said goodnight as well."

Leolin allowed Amelie to brush another kiss on her cheek before she stepped into the floo.

Leolin nearly collapsed out of the floo in her own apartment, fanning herself and wiping the sweat off her brow. The fever was raging now, and combined with all the drinking, it made her feel extremely nauseous. She grabbed her clutch and dumped it all out on the floor, sifting madly through the contents. She immediately popped the other half of the fudge in her mouth, but the relief she was expecting never came.

She fell sideways onto the polished hard wood, heaving slightly as she thought about where she could get one. Shakily, she grabbed the wrapper, swearing as she read the instructions.

"Warning: do not consume with alcohol as it may cause floo-like symptoms."

She tipped onto her back. She should get out of the dress before she began to sweat too much. Having no strength to stand, she simply struggled out of it, leaving it in a lacy heap next to her. She wrenched off her earrings before flopping back, shivering. What time was it? She needed to get to the Apothecary and get a flu tincture.

She labouriously rotated her head to see the clock. It was after midnight. The shop was closed. Immediately she imagined the bottle she'd left at Draco's and groaned.

That was the worst place in the world for her to be now, regardless of whether Draco was there or not. She couldn't run the risk, couldn't bear to look him in the face knowing what he'd done. What _she'd _done.

Her mind began to slowly fill with poisonous thought, like sand running through a time turner. She could see Severina's face smiling at her, hear Cristian whispering in her ear. Worst of all, she could feel Blaise's lips almost as vividly as if he were still kissing her.

She tried to banish the thought, but the memory replayed over and over in her mind, and she felt a hempen knot forming in her throat as she remembered the way Blaise's stare had sent the blood rushing between her legs. The knot was coated with acidic guilt, and it combined with the shivering and the heat, it was enough to make her want to throw up. She lay on the floor awhile in agony before sitting up and rubbing her face. She went to the window and threw it open, annoyed to find that the night was balmy and there was no breeze to be had. She stumbled into the bathroom and splashed water on her face, but it hardly helped.

Exhausted and miserable she flopped back onto the bed, but she couldn't sleep, and the fever was becoming unbearable. After another minute or so, Leolin sat up again, her mind made up. It was barely twelve thirty now; surely Draco wasn't home yet. She pitched out of bed and grabbed the nearest blouse and pair of leggings she could find. As for shoes, she didn't see any that suited, and she shrugged, irritated. Most of her clothes were at Draco's anyways. She could just grab a pair when she got there.

Trudging down the stairs, she fumbled to unlock the door, slamming it behind her. Once she was outside she apparated, and she tried not to vomit, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth until it was over. However, the fever and all the alcohol had made her extremely unsteady on her feet, and she tumbled to the sleek cobblestones of Draco's street when she stopped spinning.

Carefully she approached the front door, pressing her ear to see if she could hear anything. Nothing. None of the lights were on either. Clearly Draco was still out. Relieved, she pressed her palm to the door and it clicked and swung in.

She looked around, and relief flooded through her when she confirmed what she had suspected: Draco wasn't at home. The only light came from the full moon's rays falling through the bay of two-story windows along the front wall and a low fire burning in the hearth.

Leolin assumed he'd left a fire burning for the floo, but she realized in dismay as she crept closer that she wasn't alone after all. Draco sat on one of his sleek leather couches, his head buried in his hands. He was still wearing the crisp shirt of his tux, but the jacket was slung over the arm of the opposite couch. His pomaded hair was extremely mussed, suggesting he'd been running his hands through it repeatedly. Sitting on the glass coffee table in front of him were the diamond earrings and a highball of whiskey. He lifted his head, surveying the twinkling diamond tear drops before taking a huge gulp of the whiskey.

Leolin was frozen in fear, mind racing as she tried to plot her escape. How the hell was she going to get out without him seeing her? Unfortunately, she didn't have much more time to contemplate.

Draco drained the glass and stood, preparing to pour himself another. As he turned towards the wet bar, their eyes met.

"Leolin," Draco said at once, setting down his glass. "What are you doing here?"

Leolin tried to swallow the knot in her throat.

"I could ask you the same thing," she rasped.

"I live here," he said dryly.

Leolin nodded, trying to keep flashes of her kiss from Blaise out of her mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't come here to—I assumed that you'd still be—out. I just need—ah—I need—"

"Are you alright?" he said, surveying her. She was shivering violently from the fever, and she was sure she was pale, too.

"I'm fine," she said, stumbling forward a little. "I think I caught whatever flu you had in Naples." She tried to sound derisive, but she was so weak she couldn't manage it. "I need that medicine."

She took another step forward and lost her balance.

"Jesus Christ," he said, quickly catching her as she slumped a little.

"Let go," she said.

"Callie," he breathed, trying to brush her hair away from her sweaty face, but she shied away from his touch.

"Let me go," she repeated. "I didn't come here to talk. I just need the medicine."

He nodded grimly, easing her onto the couch.

"Wait here. I'll go grab it. Don't move."

She said nothing, heaving as she laid her burning cheek against the cool leather. She heard him going through the swinging door of the kitchen, and he reappeared two minutes later with the tincture in one hand and an effervescent drink in the other.

He sank down next to her, putting a hand to her forehead. She tensed at his touch, and he uncorked the vial and handed it to her.

"Drink this whole thing," he instructed. "Then drink this." He handed her the fizzy drink.

She nodded, and his hand fell to the back of the couch as she tipped her head back. The concoction was vile and bitter, but she felt relief flooding through her even as the mixture touched the back of her throat. When she'd drained the medicine, she took a heady sip of the fizzy drink, which tasted like limes.

"Better?" Draco asked, gently brushing her hair back.

She nodded, shrugging off his touch.

"I have to go," she said, standing at once.

The memory of her steamy kiss with Blaise was tumbling back, and she felt so horrid she wanted to die.

"Wait," Draco said, grabbing her wrist. "Stay. Let me explain."

"Drake," she said tiredly, wrenching away before he could get a good grip. "Please, there's nothing to say. I just want to go home."

She got up to leave, but he muttered a spell, and she could feel the anti-apparation wards falling around her. She went to the mantle, but when she threw a handful of floo powder into the flames, they merely hissed menacingly, spitting sparks and snarling up in a bloom of orange light.

"Open the grate," she demanded.

"No," he snapped. "You're not leaving until you shut up and listen to me."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," she bit out quietly. "I'm not your girlfriend. You're allowed to do what you want."

"Goddamnit!" He seethed, swiping a priceless vase off the side table. Leolin flinched as it shattered magnificently on the floor. "Don't start that with me right now! Look, I know I fucked up today, but you _have_ to listen to me!"

"No," she said through tears. "I don't. I really don't."

"Yes," he grit out, backing her up against the mantle and driving his hands into her hair. "You do. Just let me explain. Fuck, Cal, I bloody love you, okay?"

She pushed him off of her, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You _humiliated_ me," she whispered with venom.

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry. I assure you that wasn't my intention."

Leolin eyed him critically.

"Did you sleep with her?"

He considered her, diamond eyes glittering.

"No."

"Did you consider it?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to?"

He tossed his head in agitation.

"Leolin—"

She tugged her arms tighter around herself. She could still feel Blaise's lips ghosting along her shoulder.

"That's a yes, then," she whispered, feeling equal parts jealous and guilty. "Did you see her the first time you went to Rome last week?"

He bowed his head before looking up at her.

"Yes. She's the one that told me Fausto wanted a change. She organized the deal."

Leolin considered him before shaking her head and feeling sick.

"I knew it. You _lied_ to me. You lied right to my face. I asked you point-blank if you saw her that day and you said no."

"I know," Draco said resolutely.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" she demanded quietly.

"Because I knew you would hate it, and I didn't want to complicate things; everything was finally working between us."

"So what happened this week?"

Draco sighed. "I wasn't lying about Milan. I didn't see Severina all week. But she came back to the Palazzo Borgia last night and said she wanted to come London with me. She said she hadn't been in a while."

"And what did you tell her?"

"You know what I told her," he said seriously.

She nodded, looking down. Finally she spoke, spurred in part by her own towering guilt.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't sleep with her? I saw the way she was looking at you. I know how important the Borgia are to your plans."

"I admit I considered it. I knew that's what she wanted, and I knew pleasing her would please Fausto."

She shook her head.

"I was going to do it for you," he said seriously.

She scoffed.

"You were going to sleep with someone else for me? How selfless you are."

"You want to know why I need the Borgia?" He sneered. "Why I took Severina out tonight instead of going with you to the party? Because of this!" He snatched one of the diamond earrings off the table and held it up in the low light, where it glittered.

"Do you know what was on this?" He asked, brandishing the earrings at her. "A cocktail of legimens and the Imperius. You would have done anything he wanted when you wore these, and you wouldn't even remember it had happened. I made a deal with Fausto Borgia because he assured me that he would help me take down my father so I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time. About what my father would do to you. I _saw_ the vault, Leolin. I saw what he made you do in there for me. It makes me sick."

"If that's true, then why didn't you just tell me the truth? Gods, Draco! I could have—I _wouldn't_ have—"

She imagined Blaise's hand on her thigh again and she flushed.

Draco grabbed her arm again. "What?"

Leolin shook him off. "Never mind, it doesn't matter now."

Draco grip tightened. "Yes it _does_ matter. Jesus, woman, I-I love you."

Leolin looked at him defiantly, hoping he couldn't read the guilt on her face.

"You still don't believe me?" He snapped. "I'll show you. _Legimens._"

For a split second, Leolin saw only flashes of light and colour, blurry faces and places whirling around her. Vaguely she thought that she ought to try and hide her kiss with Blaise, but all too soon she was inside a memory of Draco's, creating a pensieve of sorts inside his brain. Leolin only had a moment to marvel at this before she heard a voice that drew her attention to the memory. She was inside a fancy restaurant in Diagon Alley. Draco and Severina were sat at a small, intimate table near the back, and Leolin watched in disgust as Draco poured Severina a glass of wine and raised his glass to her. His eyes were glittering as he smiled at her.

"Long live the Borgia."

She gave an enchanting laugh and clinked glasses with him.

"Sì," she purred, taking a sip. The sparkling cuff on her wrist set off the snowy white of her gown. I only wish your _ragazza _hadn't run off. Surely she will want to celebrate this triumph with you."

Draco took a sip and put down his glass.

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides, I don't like mixing business with pleasure."

Severina gave a fake pout, her ebony curls falling over her shoulders.

"Are you saying that you don't find my company pleasurable? I'm pained."

Draco gave a smooth laugh, which made Severina smile.

"No man could be unhappy in your presence, Severina. You're intoxicating."

"Am I?" Severina said, reaching for Draco's wrist. He flipped his palm skyward so she could trace her long nails along the sensitive flesh below his cuff.

"I think you know that you are."

" Senz'altro," she said, her feline smile widening as his long fingers closed softly around her wrist as well. "But do _you_ also think so?"

He laughed.

"I just told you that I think all men do."

"Ah! Spoken like a true Malfoy."

He laughed, taking a sip with his left hand to force her to let go.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have cleverly avoided my question. It is a simple one though, amore mio. Do you, Draco Malfoy, find me intoxicating?"

Leolin found that she was breathless as Draco looked down at the fine tablecloth and then up at Severina. He gave a small smirk, and Leolin felt a stirring in her own stomach. Jesus he was handsome.

"Extremely," he said.

Severina smiled, satisfied.

Leolin was torn between wanting to hear more and needing to leave, but the scene began to melt, and the next memory was in Draco's apartment, not far from where they stood now. Draco was sitting in an armchair holding a glass of red wine and Severina was standing at the mantle. There was a picture of The Slytherin Quidditch team sitting on it. She picked it up, studying it. It was taken after the first Hufflepuff match of the year, and Leolin and Draco stood next to each other, grinning. Severina turned to look at Draco.

"Tell me about her."

"Who?"

"Your ragazza."

Draco shrugged. "I told you; she's not my girlfriend."

Severina ignored this.

"What is her name?"

"Leolin."

"Tell me about her," Severina demanded again, still smiling.

Draco shrugged again. "What do you want to know?"

"What's she like?"

"French."

"A bitch, then?"

"Half-french."

Draco's eyes never left Severina.

"She's very beautiful," Severina said carefully, looking over at Draco.

He considered this.

"Yes," he said simply. "She is."

"Do you think she's more beautiful than me?"

Draco gave an uncomfortable laugh and looked away.

"It would be impossible to compare you two, Sev."

"I see," she said, smiling. "Very diplomatic."

"So she's not your ragazza—"

"No."

"But does she live here with you?"

"No."

She nodded.

"Are you—sleeping with her?"

His expression didn't falter.

"Sometimes."

"Is she good?" Severina asked immediately.

Draco gave another laugh. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I told you that."

"Certo," she murmured. Severina gave a cat-like smile that made Leolin sick.

She bit her lip, wanting more and more just to leave Draco's memories all together

"Does she make you happy?" Severina asked

Draco didn't answer. Severina put the photo down and slunk closer.

"Do you love her?"

Draco gave another small laugh, his eyes glittering.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Oh Draco, I think you _know_ why. I don't like coy."

Severina was near Draco's chair now, and tantalizingly slow, she gathered a fistful of her voluminous skirt in her hand so she could lower herself onto his lap. He didn't move a muscle. Gently she gripped his hair and he naturally tipped his head back, and Leolin was breathless, her heart hammering in her chest. However, just before Severina's mouth descended over his, he spoke.

"Yes," he breathed against her lips.

"What?" She said, still smirking.

He turned his head away from her.

"You asked me if I loved Leolin, if she makes me happy. The answer is yes. She's my whole world."

Draco stood with Severina still in his arms, gently pushing her away when her feet touched the ground.

"I—" she began, but Draco shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't."

"I could tell my grandfather what you've been up to," She warned. "Without his help you will be hard-pressed to take down your father."

Draco clenched his jaw. He hated to be extorted.

"Go ahead. I'm afraid it won't change what happens here tonight."

"You would do that for her?" She sneered.

Draco gave her a very serious look.

"I would do anything for her."

Severina gave a cool laugh.

"My loss, then." She brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Perhaps someday I will find a man who loves me as much."

"I have no doubt you will," Draco said, gently pulling Severina's arms from around his neck. "Goodnight, Severina."

"Goodnight," She whispered, and with a handful of floo powder and a crackle of flames she was gone.

Finally, Leolin was spinning back to reality, a hot coil in her stomach as she stumbling back to sit on the couch. Draco was watching her intently, but she hardly noticed him. She just kept replaying it in her mind how Severina had reached for Draco and how he had rebuffed her. Before she could stop herself, she imagined herself and Blaise. Same story, different ending.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you," Draco said, kneeling in front of her. "That was fucked up and I'm sorry. But I could never be happy with anyone else as long as you walk the earth; I mean that."

Leolin shook her head.

"Draco—"

"No," he demanded quietly. "No excuses. You're mine. Say it. Tell me you're mine."

She said nothing, only bit her trembling lip.

"Leolin," he said, his voice teetering between furious and penitent. "We aren't going to do this anymore. I know you love me; I'm not going to let you keep holding me at arms' length."

Leolin could feel her heart crumbling, turning to ash.

"It's not just about love," she whispered back. "It's about trust."

"Love is trust."

"Draco—"

"Say it, then. Say you don't love me. That is the only condition under which I'll let you go."

"I—"

Leolin steeled herself, ready to make the impossible decision. But Draco took her silence for acceptance, and leaned forward to kiss her fiercely. Leolin allowed it, and immediately the blood pooling in her stomach was set on fire.

"I don't forgive you for what you've done," She murmured, though whether that was to herself or to Draco she didn't know.

"I can live with that," he breathed, pulling her jumper over her head.

"Things have to change," she said, threading her hands in his hair. "We need a clean slate."

"Fine," Draco said, his voiced ragged as he unclasped her bra and tugged her forward into his lap. "But this means that you're completely mine again. No more unofficial. You're mine."

"Yes," she said breathless, trying to keep all of her emotions in check. "But if you lie to me again—" She warned as Draco's hand slipped into her leggings.

"I won't. You have my word."

Leolin could feel Draco growing harder as she lowered onto his lap, and breathlessly she stood, stripping out of her leggings and standing before him completely naked, wanting him to see all of her in an odd confession of sorts.

He drank her form in, then rose to kiss her again, slamming her back against the wall as his hands tangled in her hair and she pushed off his trousers and the boxers underneath

"Forgive me," He whispered against her neck before driving into her.

She groaned, gripping the hair at the back of his neck.

"No," she breathed, so quiet that he couldn't hear her. "You forgive me."


	28. Chapter 27: Banquet

_Everyone, sooner or later, sits down to a banquet of his or her own consequences _

_-Robert Louis Stevenson_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Banquet**

_Leolin rolled over in the luxurious bed, the sheets silky against her bare skin. She listened to the rhythmic breathing beside her, and she smiled and ran a hand down the patchwork muscles of his back. His skin was as silky as his expensive sheets. She slid closer to him, curling her right arm in to cradle against his back as her left hand dragged up and across his hip, eventually coming to rest among the ridges of his abdomen. He stirred at her touch, humming contentedly as she laid her head on the curving muscle of his right lateral._

_"Morning, my love," He murmured, and she purred._

_"Morning."_

_She could imagine him smirking, eyes still closed._

_"You're like a puppy," he said mirthfully. "I would think after your performance last night you'd be exhausted."_

_"Hmm," she said in agreement. "That did wear me out. "But the sun's awake so I'm awake."_

_He shifted, rotating and smiling at her._

_"I love you, Lefevre," he said softly, pushing her hair off her neck as he kissed her neck._

_Leolin smiled at Blaise, gazing contentedly at him, re-memorizing the golden jade of his eyes, the smooth slope of his nose and thin bow of his lips._

_"I love you, too."_

Leolin's eyes snapped open, her heart hammering in her chest and the guilt bubbling in her stomach. Draco was lying on his stomach beside her, his hand fittingly draped over her heart. When it began to go mad in her chest, her breast rapidly rising and falling, gently massaged the spot. Her whole form tensed, and he gave a small noise.

"Callie," he breathed, his voice muffled by his head on the pillow. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said, breathless. "Sorry. Bad dream."

He gave a noise of assent in his throat before he gave a deep breath.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She swallowed heavily.

"No, no, it's okay. Don't worry."

"Love you," he said sleepily.

"I know," she said, trying to forget her dream. "I love you, too." She gently removed his hand as she slid from the bed, heartsick. She flicked her lighter, which had been laying on the bedside table, casually open. She had sixteen messages from Blaise. She promptly snapped it shut. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

Again he murmured his assent.

"I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay," she said meekly, padding across the wide expanse of his bedroom to the conjoined bathroom. She shut the door and laid her head against it, fighting an acidic shame sizzling up her esophagus and into the sphincter of her throat. She realized that it was actually physical, and she barely had time to reach the basin before vomiting. She heaved for another second before vomiting again and sinking to the floor and laying a cheek on the cool slate floor.

She could feel the shame swelling on the heels of the guilt, and tears rose with alarming rapidity, leaking onto the gray stone and staining it a darker shade. She could hear her name on Blaise's lips, and it forced a shuddering gasp up her throat. She needed to get in the shower before Draco came in and found her this way. She quickly grabbed his mouthwash and rinsed vigourously before standing at once, making her way to the back of the room where the shower extended along the entire wall, two sheets of glass simply dividing the bank of rainwater shower heads from the rest of the space.

One could turn on the eight or so taps by simply touching the wall, but Leolin went straight to the farther corner, training a hand to the smooth slate and standing under the steady stream and letting it soak her hair and wash her face. The warmth was a balm, and she reached for the frosted glass shelf full of hair potions and salves, running two or three through the long curtain trailing down her back. She'd temporarily abandoned the curls for a sleeker look, but the potions trumped the charms, and the ringlets began to reappear. She even felt guilty as she rubbed the silky body milk across her breast and stomach and up and down her arms.

Draco had bought all this and more to make her happy, to make her comfortable, to show her that she belonged in his life. She let the glistening wash slither off her skin, driven towards the drain by the water. She didn't deserve any of this. Draco had forgone a night with the most beautiful witch in the world to honour what they had, and she had nearly shagged his best and only true friend out of misguided spite.

She turned to the wall and hid her face in the crook of the conjoining walls, taking deep breaths as she fought not to cry. She warred with herself. Should she tell Draco, or should she bury it so deep it would dissolve into fantasy? More importantly, what would he say if he knew the truth? She shuddered to think.

She didn't hear him slip in the room, but she listened as the soft sound of running water intensified, signaling that Draco was moving along the back wall, swelling the rainstorm by dragging his hand along the slate. He caged her against the wall when he reached her. He dragged his mouth along the soft slope of her back, pushing her hair over her shoulder so he could work on her neck. She gave a soft mew of appreciation as he nipped at her ear.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said, massaging her back.

She pushed her palms into the sleek stone as his strong hands worked.

"It's nothing," she murmured.

"Is it my father?" He said softly, leaning forward to kiss her neck again.

She hadn't even thought about that part. The horror of it had been lurking behind the incident with Blaise. She could hear Lucius's voice in her mind.

_Would you spread your legs for me, if it guaranteed Draco's safety?_

She took a shuddering breath, and he drew a hand around her, pressing her body back against him.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" He asked.

"You can do that?"

"Turn around," he commanded, and she rotated in his arms.

He held her cheeks. "I'm going to leave the memory that something happened, but I'm going to lock out the specifics and the fear and humiliation. This is going to make the memory…itch a little. At first you're going to be tempted to remember what happened. Don't pick at it."

She nodded.

"Ready?"

She nodded again, tensing a little as he breached her mind. She had already locked the memory of Blaise deep in a vault, and he ghosted over the room, not tempted to enter at all. He found the vault she'd built around the Gringotts' incident. This he unlocked. She bit her trembling lip as he quickly watched Lucius interrogating her, his eyes nasty and salacious as he forced her out of her dress. A sob rose to the surface, and immediately Draco began sucking the specifics into an impenetrable bottle like that of a genie. She felt a peace sweeping over her as the details melted away. He placed the bottle in a trunk, which he locked, before pulling her out the door. He was right; the minute the heavy oak slammed shut, she wanted to open it again and remember why she had previously felt so uneasy. However, he drew her away, and when her eyes fluttered open, she was in the shower with Draco again.

"Better?" He asked, smiling at her.

She smiled too, though the guilt was rising again in her chest.

"You're a god."

He smirked, pressing his lips heatedly to hers. She knew what he would want now.

"You made me very happy last night," he breathed, hands roaming to the small of her back and pushing her hips to his.

"I know," she whispered quietly. "It was incredible."

He laughed softly, tracing the curve of one breast.

"It was," he agreed. "But that's not what I meant."

Her heart fluttered nervously as he looked at her possessively.

"You're mine and I need people to know."

He was pulling her towards the soft cedar bench in the other corner. He was too tall to fuck her standing up.

"Why?" she asked meekly. "_You've_ always known I am. Is that not enough?"

He sank down, shaking his head softly as he tugged her hand down to stroke him.

"No," he said as her fingers began to move on their own. "You are the most amazing thing that's ever been mine. You're my crown jewel."

"You don't own me," she said even as she sunk to her knees in front of him.

"Yes I do," he said, groaning as her tongue touched him. "But no more than you own me."

He grew fully hard under her machinations, threading a hand through her hair and swirling against her throat for a minute.

"Callie," he murmured, his eyes slipping closed as his head dropped back to the wall. "Come ride me."

She stood and sank down immediately, kissing his neck as she squeezed her knees to his hips.

The steaming water had heated the medallion at his neck, and it was warm against her slick skin.

She drove her nose into his neck, her breathing uneven.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said in a girlish voice, and he groaned, driving in deep and making her breath catch.

"Look at me," he demanded as they continued to move.

She obeyed.

"I'll give you until your graduation next May."

"For what?" she moaned, everything else in the world forgotten.

"Once you're out of school, I want a ring on your finger."

"Draco—" she protested, but he cut her off, driving deep again.

"Are you denying that you want to marry me?"

"No."

"Then we have nothing to negotiate. Besides," he groaner as she got particularly deep on a downstroke. "The sooner you marry me, the longer you have before we start trying for a baby."

There was something scary about discussing babies while Draco was buried inside her, and she gripped his hair.

"Eight years," she moaned.

It was not uncommon for them to bargain during sex. It was actually where they did their best negotiating.

His lips fell to her breasts, which bounced from the movement.

"Three."

"I'll only be 20."

"So?" he grit out, groaning.

"Five," she countered.

She was getting close to her climax, but she shut the feeling out. She wasn't going to lose this negotiation, not even for an orgasm.

"Three."

"Six."

"Fine, five."

"Six."

She pushed forward so she could brush his stones.

"Six, then," he said, panting. "But you stop taking the potion the minute the clock strikes twelve on your twenty-third birthday," he demanded, and she nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her back and stood, easing her from length and urging her to bend over the bench.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," she said as he made his preparations and sunk in.

They both moaned.

"I know," he whispered. "But besides being hot as Hell, I love knowing I was your first. I am the only man who's done this to you, and I'm the only one who ever will."

"Yes," she said, her pitch elevated to a soft whine as he moved gracefully in and out.

"I have about six more strokes," he grunted. "Do you want your orgasm here or there?"

She shook her head, unable to think, and he laughed before pulling out and sinking deep into her rose-tinted cunt instead.

"Merlin you're wet," he moaned, enjoying her mews of pleasure. "And so fucking tight."

"Keep going," she urged, overwhelmed with pleasure by the variance.

"You know my price," He said, quivering.

If she didn't say his name at once, he would beat her to the punch. She bit her lip and he did, groaning as he rode out the wave. She caught his swell at the last second.

"Draco," she breathed contentedly, not in answer to his demand but because it was the only thing she ever wanted to say afterwards.

He stood back a little, slapping the tantalizing flesh of her arse and enjoying the tight sound the contact made.

"Does that type of fuck make you sore?" he asked, pulling her around and kissing her hungrily again.

"Yes," she breathed, the pleasure was waning, the guilt waxing again.

"How badly?"

She bit his shoulder lightly before easing down off her tip-toes and laying a cheek to his heartbeat.

"Only enough to remind me I'm yours."

A laughed vibrated smoothly through his chest, like the thrum of a cello string.

"What a perfect answer."

She tipped her head back seriously, wishing as she looked into his eyes that she could erase time. "It's the truth. I love you fiercely."

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead. He stepped back a bit, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, watching as he slipped from the shower and fetched the pomade from behind the large mirror befpre driving it into his hair. Even wet it looked good.

"I'll make us something. Get dressed and come down."

She nodded again. She remained shivering and wet for a few minutes, fretting about what to do. She had to tell him. On the other hand, he was the most insanely possessive person she knew. He was going to mental when he found out. And when she told him it was Blaise…

Was it unfair of her to tell Draco without Blaise's permission? After all, he had a lot to lose as well. Like her, he had _everything_ to lose. She rose slowly, traipsing back into the room and flicking the floo open again. All the messages were essentially the same.

_Floo me back. We have to talk. We have to tell Drake._

She snapped the lighter shut again, biting her lip and wincing. After the emotional rollercoaster of the day before, she couldn't stomach having to ruin it all. She knew how Draco would scream and hiss, and he could be terrifying when he was riled up. On the other hand, they had always promised to be honest with one another, and she knew the guilt would eat her up if she kept silent. Besides, she didn't want it to seem like there was something between her and Blaise when there wasn't. They had both been drunk and hurting. Besides, they hadn't even gone through with it.

Leolin made up her mind and stood, putting on a soft slouchy cashmere jumper and leggings, drying her curly mop with a flick and exhaling deeply. She wished she had her key with her. She felt so vulnerable without it.

The trek down to the kitchen from the loft seemed to take years, and Draco stood with his back to her as she gently pushed the swinging door open. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his shoulders were pinched together as he leaned on the counter in front of him.

She swallowed the nasty arsenic in her throat.

"Drake," she croaked. "I have something I have to tell you."

He swiveled to look at her, a fury in his eyes that she had _never _seen. He looked so much like Lucius it made her stomach clench. He knew, of course. She didn't know how he did, but she'd always imagined that cheating on him was the one thing that would make him snap on her.

"Is that so," he spit venomously, grabbing a snow white china plate and smashing it against the granite, making her flinch.

"Drake!" she cried, stumbling back a few steps. "Did Blaise floo you?"

"No," Draco snarled. "His just as disloyal as you."

"Then how—"

Draco whirled around, thrusting a copy of the Prophet into her face. Emblazoned on the front in large block letters were the words MALFOY HEIR CUCKHOLDED. Leolin's hands flew to her mouth. Beneath the title was a picture that dominated almost the entire page. She watched in horror as Blaise curled a palm around her cheek and pulled her in for a torturously sensual kiss, his fingers tangling in the velvet sash holding up her dress in the back as he settled between her splayed thighs. As bad as it had been in real life, it seemed one hundred times more passionate in the picture.

"Draco—"

"No!" He said, smashing another plate. "Don't you dare with me right now. Don't you _fucking_ dare."

"Please, it's not—"

He was advancing swiftly on her now, and she realized as she staggered backwards that she hadn't been this afraid in a long time.

"Not what?" He snapped. By this time he had backed her against the wall. His hand went immediately to her throat, though he exerted no pressure. "Huh?" He prompted nastily, his voice dropping almost to a whisper as his fingers moved almost tenderly against the slim column of bones. "It's not what I think? Is that what you are going to say to me? Save your fucking breath."

"Let go," she said, breathless with fear.

"What's wrong?" he said nastily, the tip of his nose against her pulse point. "Don't tell me you've lost your appetite! Come on, Cal, if I have to take Zabini's seconds I at least want my money's worth."

"Get off!" she screamed, pushing on his chest. He only grabbed her wrists in response, forcing her to stop struggling.

"Touch me again and it's rape," she spit, tears in her eyes, and disgusted he relinquished his grip, allowing her to jerk away from him as he drove two hands into his hair and looked away.

"Fuck you!" he said venomously, sneering at her again as the hurt blazed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" she bit out desperately, wiping at her tears. "I was drunk and furious with you. You had _humiliated_ me, and I was sure you'd slept with Severina. I know that doesn't excuse it, but you have to understand—"

"No," he snapped, diamond irises glittering. "I bloody don't. Of _all _the blokes you could have chosen to whore around with, and you had to pick my best friend. What's wrong, was Cristian not there?"

"I'm not a whore," she said defiantly. "And would you honestly rather it had been him?" She asked in a soft voice, hurt.

"Yes," he sneered. "I would. At least then I'd only have to hate you and not Blaise as well."

"You don't mean that—"

"Don't speak for me, you bitch," he said, looking at her like she was the vilest person on earth.

"Don't call me a bitch," she said, trying to keep the pleading from her voice. "And don't say I hate you unless you really mean it."

He whirled on her, coming forward again until they were nose to nose. She thought for an odd moment he was going to kiss her. He was that close.

"I. hate. you," he snarled softly. "You're mine; how dare you betray that."

"I haven't!" she cried. "It was one kiss."

He wasn't listening. He turned away from her again and gave a scream of frustration, swiping a ceramic bowl and watching it shatter as well.

"How am I ever supposed to touch you again, knowing you've had my _best friend_ between your thighs?"

"I haven't!" She protested. "That kiss was it!"

"Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm not! It was only the kiss, and it was only that one time."

"What does that matter?" He demanded agitatedly, flicking her wrists and forcing all of the glassware out of the far cabinets. They hung quivering in the air a moment before smashing to the ground. Again she tensed.

"We can fix this," she said fearfully, watching him, and he gave her a hideous look at this.

"You think I humiliated you yesterday? What am I fucking supposed to do with _this_?"

He brandished The Prophet again.

"I didn't cuckhold you. We weren't together yesterday."

He gave a cruel laugh that reminded her of his father.

"I was wondering how long it would take you before you used that as a stupid fucking defense!"

"We weren't," she reaffirmed. "And the last time we broke up you slept with Gracie before my side of the bed was even cold!"

"You broke up with _me_, remember? And yesterday was not like that and you bloody know it. We _were_ together, despite your stupid labels. We were sleeping together," he steamed, ticking off the list on his fingers. "We were living together, we were spending time together. Goddamnit, I loved you, and you threw that back in my face!"

"You say it like I did this specifically to hurt you! I did it because you lied to me about Severina more than once. You broke my trust."

"I lied to you about Severina because I was trying to protect you! You lied to me about Blaise because you're a selfish bitch!"

"I told you: don't call me a bitch. And I didn't even lie to you!"

"You want to play word games with me? You're not getting away on some sin of omission plea."

"Draco—"

"You've made me look like a fucking fool," he seethed. "You've put everything I've worked for in jeopardy. And for what? To satisfy you're petty sense of justice? I gave up _everything _for you. Is this really how you're going to repay me? Fuck you. You have no idea how much I'm going to make you suffer."

He had a predatory gleam in his eye that made her sick to her stomach.

"What about what I've given up for you?" she said in a quiet voice, wondering how quickly she could get away from him if she needed to. "I took on everyone I loved for you, including my best friend and my parents. I saved your wand from being snapped. I—" she felt the itch of the memory of Lucius, and she knew she needed to tear down the wall and see what was beyond it. She pushed open the door and threw open the trunk, retrieving the bottle and rubbing it until the contents came spilling out.

Draco must have felt it seeping out as well, and he watched with a grim satisfaction as fear rose in her eyes.

"I was willing to give myself to Lucius to protect you. Does that not outweigh one kiss? "I was willing to let your father have sex with me to save you? Is that really not just repayment for one kiss?"

"How can I be sure you didn't want it?" He said in a nasty tone.

Immediately, she advanced on him, slapping him as hard as she could across the face. His head snapped to the side before he grabbed her wrists, driving her back against the cabinets as they stared hatefully at each other.

Immediately, she advanced on him, slapping him as hard as she could across the face. His head snapped to the side before he grabbed her wrists, driving her back against the cabinets as they stared hatefully at each other.

"How _dare_ you say that to me," she whispered, her voice choked with tears as she struggled against his grip. "How dare you try to paint me as a wanton harlot when you _know_, better than anyone, the things I've endured. I was willing to do anything to stop Lucius because _I love you_ and I can't bear to see you hurt for my sake. Are you telling me now that that doesn't mean anything to you?"

"I'm telling you that it doesn't change the facts!" He snarled against her lips. "I turn my back to you for _one second_ and you drive a knife into it! Besides, do you have any idea what that picture is going to cost me? You didn't just make a fool of me; you made of fool of my family's name, of my _father's _name. He's going to do more than break my jaw when he gets wind of this. He's going to _kill_ me. Huh?" he goaded, shaking her wrists as she sobbed, avoiding his gaze. "Did you think about any of that while you were getting your drunken grope from Blaise?"

"I had no idea there were cameras or reporters around. I wasn't trying to publically humiliate you!"

"Don't be so fucking naïve!" He demanded. "Skeeter's a beetle animagus. She's everywhere. Did you _really _think she wouldn't follow you and Blaise into the romantic garden?"

"I didn't think—"

"Exactly," he snapped. "You didn't think. You didn't think because you're a selfish _bitch_."

"That's not fair and you know it!" she said desperately. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Are you really saying you want to give up everything we are because of your pride?"

"Yes," he seethed, letting her free again. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. You're not worth my time anymore."

His cruel words struck a hideously dark place in her heart, and she gave an anguished frown.

"You don't mean that. I'm the love of your life. We both know that."

"You _were _the love of my life. That was before you ruined the only two relationships I've ever trusted. Now I'm just remembering what I've known all along. Love is fucking weakness."

"So you're just going to be alone forever?" she demanded quietly, wiping her tears. A world without Draco was unfathomable. It took everything in her not to fall to her knees at him feet and beg him to reconsider. Right now she wouldn't deny him anything. An engagement, a wedding, a baby.

He laughed.

"Who said anything about being alone? Don't be so parochial, sweetheart. I don't have to love someone to fuck them."

"Draco," she said, anguished. "Please don't do this to me. I—I'm begging you."

"Really?" he said in a cruel voice. "This doesn't seem much like begging to me." He folded his arms across his bare chest, smiling sadistically. "If you're going to beg, then go on. Do it properly."

She bowed her head, ashamed.

"You're being your father right now."

"If I'm my father today it's because that's what you've made me! You are living proof of everything he ever told me. He was right about you and your mother, Lefevre: you're both sluts."

"Would you listen to yourself?" she demanded sadly. "You're taking your father's side. And I'm not a slut. I thought you said this morning you wanted me to be the mother of your children."

"That was a mistake," he spat nastily. "You're a bloody tramp; you're not worthy of my family's name nor its bloodline."

A swelling ache in her chest reminded her why she'd always been hesitant to want children at all.

"And now when I look at you all I see is why my father is the most powerful man in Britain and I'm still ordinary. I should thank you; you've done the impossible and united father and son."

"Please Draco," she said, sobbing again. "You're breaking my heart."

He gave her a heartless look.

"You're lucky I haven't ripped it from your chest. I could fucking kill you right now. Both of you."

Leolin shook her head, wiping at more tears. "Why do I bother?" she whispered, feeling equal parts anguished and spiteful. "You're a bloody terrible boyfriend, anyway."

"Get out," he snarled, his bare chest heaving.

Though Leolin felt a little like punching Draco in the nose, the words still stung immensely. She regretted being so petty..

"Draco—"

"I said _get_._ out_. I never want to see you again."

"You don't mean that," she said quietly.

"Don't I?" he sneered.

"If I leave, I won't come back," she said in a quiet voice. For once she knew she meant it.

"See that you don't."

Leolin's chest was heaving, her mind racing.

"You said last night I was your whole world."

"Last night I didn't know that you were slagging around with my best friend."

"I told you—"

"I don't care!" he cried, his eyes half-mad. "I don't fucking care if it was one kiss. You betrayed me, and I don't tolerate back-stabbers."

"I've forgiven you for worse," Leolin whispered pathetically.

"No matter what else I've done, I _never_ would have cheated on you. You were supposed to be mine, Leolin, and you betrayed me. You're of no more use to me. Now get out."

Leolin shook her head. "Ginny Weasley was right about you," she seethed at last. "You were never worth my time."

"Well I hope you and Weasley are very happy together," Draco called as Leolin stormed to the floo.

"See you in Hell," Leolin cried back, and with a handful of powder she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Leolin thought she would be alone when she got back to her own flat, but when she came whirling out of the grate, eyes still bleary, she found her mother sitting at her small kitchen table.<p>

"Mum!" Leolin said, trying to act normal as she furiously wiped at the tears. "What are you doing here?"

Ariadne gave her a sympathetic look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine!" Leolin said feigning a smile.

Again, Ariadne looked at her with the warmth only a mother could give her daughter.

"What happened?" she asked gently, urging Leolin to sit down with her.

Leolin rolled her eye up to blink back tears before giving a sniff and shrugging. "You've seen The Prophet, then."

Ariadne touched her arm gingerly. "I'm afraid everyone has."

Leolin bit her lip and nodded. She wondered if everyone thought she was a slut, too.

"I know it looks—wanton, but it wasn't. It was just that one kiss. We didn't—I would never—"

Her fragile composure began to crumble, and Ariadne tugged Leolin to her chest as the younger began to sob.

"Did Draco really have the flu last night?"

"N-n-n-no."

"Why didn't he come with you to the party?"

Leolin was silent a minute.

"I d-don't know if I should tell you. It could put Draco in danger with his father."

"I promise not to breath a word," Ariadne said soothingly.

"He was with Severina Borgia. He's making a deal with Fausto to undercut Lucius, and Severina came back to London with Draco to celebrate."

"Did he tell you she was coming?"

"N-n-no. H-he flooed and said he was sick, so I went to his flat to drop off some medicine and she was there with him. I just a-a-assumed he was going to sleep with her."

"And did he?"

"N-no! I saw the memory myself. He told her couldn't, because of me."

She began to cry harder.

"But you had already kissed Blaise?"

Leolin nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"Last night we agreed to get b-back together."

"And this morning?"

Leolin cried harder.

"He threw me out and said he never wanted to see me again."

Ariadne hugged her tighter as Leolin continued to sob.

"I love him," she sobbed.

"I know," Ariadne said softly, running her fingers through Leolin's hair.

"I love him, and now—now he _hates_ me."


	29. Chapter 28: The Kelly Courtship

**Chapter 28: The Kelly Courtship**

"Leolin, darling, it's nearly half two. You ought to at least be thinking of getting out of bed."

"Mum," Leolin groaned, rolling away from the window her mother had just opened and pulling the covers over her head. "Just five more minutes!"

"Leolin, you said that fifteen minutes ago," Her mother said, yanking on the duvet and exposing Leolin's face for a second time. "And it's a lovely day!" She said in a cheery voice. "Also," she continued less enthusiastically. "You've been sleeping for well over twelve hours. It's not good to be this lethargic. Come on, get up. I want you to go for a run before you have to go to work."

"No," Leolin groaned. "I don't want to go outside. The Prophet's been camped out.

"They're gone," Ariadne said. "Your father set a team of snarling barristers on them. If they come within 200 feet of you or snap a single picture they are facing a huge fine.

Leolin sat up and Ariadne sat beside her, stroking some of her dark curls away from her tired face.

"Everyone is here for you, mon lapin. Trust me. It will feel good to go out and sweat a little. It's a nice cool day."

"Alright," Leolin said quietly. "I'll go."

"How are you this morning?" Ariadne asked.

Leolin had dark circles under her eyes and her hair hadn't been washed in a while, but Ariadne didn't say anything about it. Her skin was dull, her lips dry and colourless.

Leolin sighed quietly. "You don't have to keep asking me that. I'm fine."

Ariadne gave her a knowing look. "Yes I do. I'm your mother, and I know—"

"It's only been four days," Leolin said defensively, and her mother touched her cheek.

"I know, my sweet. But I have to worry about you all the time. That's my job."

Leolin nodded.

"Has—" she swallowed, looking at her mother. "Has Draco been in the paper?"

Ariadne gave her a candid look of sadness.

"Don't worry about him."

"Has he?"

Ariadne looked down.

"Yes."

"With Severina Borgia?"

"Don't torture yourself, Leolin. Please."

"Has he?"

"Yes. But you could drive yourself mad worrying about that. I know this is easier said then done, but try and put all this behind you. If he wants to be petty, you have to let him. All you should be worrying about now is how to heal. Fuck him; if this is how he wants to play, then he was never worthy of you."

Leolin hardly ever heard her mother swear.

"Now," Ariadne said. "Do you work tonight?"

Leolin nodded.

"Six to last call."

Ariadne nodded.

"Please tell me Moira's working with you. I feel so much more at ease when she's looking out for you."

"She feels the same way, I think. She's been working all my shifts with me."

"See?" Ariadne said. "She's in your corner, too."

"I know."

"Also, I know you don't want to talk about this, but—have you spoken to Lauren's son?"

"Who's Lauren?"

"Lauren Rookwood. Her son is the Zabini boy."

"Oh, Blaise. No I haven't. He's not exactly my favourite person at the mo."

"Alright, just wondering."

Leolin sighed.

"I don't like him, I swear. You know I would tell you if I did."

Ariadne shrugged.

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Alright. But Lai, he's very handsome, and, well, in that picture of the two of you—"

"He's Draco's best mate. At least he was, before the whole…kiss thing. Anyway, it's not going to happen. He's unrequitedly in love with Ginny and I don't fancy him at all."

"Then why _did_ you kiss him at your father's party?"

"What are you, the Wizengamot? Merlin, I feel like I'm on trial or something! And for the record, your honour, he kissed me."

"Of course you're not on trial, I just want you to be happy. I thought maybe this Zabini boy made you happy."

"Well he doesn't."

"Alright," Ariadne said, taking Leolin's hand. "I just have to ask."

Leolin sighed, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't snap at you. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course, my darling. I don't want you to be alone when you're feeling like this."

"Thanks," Leolin said, nodding. "I should get ready for the run."

"Will you be alright here on your own this afternoon?" Ariadne asked, smoothing Leolin's hand in her own. "I've got some errands to run."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I asked Ginny over for the afternoon. She said she hadn't seen you since the party."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Your best friend is a babysitter?"

"No, I just don't want to be mollycoddled anymore."

"I don't think Ginny's really one of that sort of thing. Do you?"

"No," Leolin said, getting out of bed and trading her pajamas for running pants.

"Neither do I."

Leolin nodded, lacing up her shoes.

"Be back in a bit," she said. "See you later."

"I might be gone before you get back. Give me a kiss just in case."

Leolin obliged.

"I love you," Ariadne said.

"Love you too," Leolin replied, heading down the stairs and out the door.

Her mother had been right; the cool breeze and the pounding of her trainers on the stone and the enchanted music in her ears was cathartic. She felt her old self, her pre-Draco self, stirring, and she felt confident and sexy in a way she hadn't since seeing Severina standing in Draco's kitchen. She ran for a solid five miles or so, arriving at home feeling so much more centered.

"How was the run?" Ariadne asked, stuffing a pearl earring in one ear as she heeled into her pumps.

"Good," Leolin said. "Really good. Thanks for suggesting it."

Ariadne nodded, and the doorbell rang.

"That will be Ginny," Ariadne said, touching Leolin's cheek.

Ariadne was just putting on her coat when Leolin yanked the door open. Ginny was holding an obscenely large bouquet of white lilies and stepping through the front door.

"Um, thanks," Leolin said, but Ginny laughed.

"These _aren't _from me. They were being delivered just as I walked up."

"Ah," Ariadne said, frowning a little. "How, um…lovely. Well goodnight, girls. Have a lovely rest of your day. Leolin, if you're going to keep those flowers they need to be put in water."

"I know," Leolin said.

"I don't want to come home and find them still wrapped up."

"Love you, Mum," Leolin said pointedly.

"Alright, then. Be good, my darlings. See you both tomorrow."

"Bye," the girls chorused, both still looking at the lilies.

"I thought white lilies were meant for when someone dies," Leolin said, frowning as the door clicked shut behind her mother.

"They usually are," Ginny agreed. "Good thing my mum's not here. She'd think this was all frightfully bad manners."

"My mum does too, obviously. Did you see the look on her face?"

Leolin spotted a black card sticking out among the ivory blossoms and she pulled it out.

"Do you recognize this handwriting?" Leolin asked, showing the envelope to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "Could it be Blair's, or Cristian's?"

Leolin shook her head as well. "Blair would never do anything this tasteless; Cristian's got chicken scratches for penmanship."

"Oh well go on then, open it and see."

Leolin raised an eyebrow and tore it open, unfolding the note and immediately frowning.

"I should have known," she scoffed, disgusted. The expensive paper crackled as she balled her hand into a fist, and then she offered the note to Ginny.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sneered, passing the paper back to Leolin. "Draco sent these?"

Leolin shook her head, looking down at the unsigned note, which had been written on Malfoy Enterprises card stock.

_More's the Pity_

"This isn't his writing. It's Lucius. He's toying with me."

"What a sadistic creep," Ginny said vehemently, and when this didn't cheer Leolin she added, "he can go straight to hell."

"Someday he will," Leolin said dazedly, starting the fireplace with a swish of her wand and tossing the flowers into the blaze. She then flopped down at the dining room table and buried her face in her arms.

"You alright?" Ginny asked, sitting down as well.

Leolin picked her head up doggedly. "Lovely. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't mean to be indelicate, but you look miserable. When's the last time you slept properly? Or bathed?"

"What do I need to shower for? I haven't got a boyfriend. I can be as gross as I want now. It's totally liberating. You should really try it."

"Right, okay," Ginny said. "Well, maybe you'd like to get dressed up with me tomorrow and come out? Oliver's got loads of cute friends we could set you up with."

"I've only been broken up with Malfoy for a few days!" Leolin said defensively. "Give me a bit of time."

"I know! I just thought…well, it couldn't hurt to go out with a bloke, just have someone remind you of how great you are."

Leolin laughed bitterly. "I don't need a bloke for that; I have you."

"I know," Ginny said gently. "And I think you are fabulous, darling, weird smell and all. I just thought if you _wanted_, you know, to start getting out there, I could help you."

"You mean, if I wanted to make Malfoy suffer you'd help me."

Ginny looked at her evenly. "He's taken Severina Borgia to every place that was ever important to you two. He deserves to feel the same sting."

"Look Gin, I appreciate the sentiment, but I still love him desperately and I just don't want to be pawed by one of Oliver's wanker friends at some loud, dodgy club."

"Not all of his friends are wankers! Do you remember Kelly Troy? You know, Ireland's centre chaser? You met him that one time at Oliver's party. He broke up with his girlfriend six months ago and he just said he was looking to get back out there."

"Well then maybe I'll go out with him six months from now. Besides, I don't fancy dating a bloody quidditch player."

Ginny frowned. "What's wrong with dating a quidditch player?" She asked defensively.

Leolin laughed. "Nothing, of course! That's just not, you know, my type."

"What," Ginny said, "You don't like rich, fit blokes?"

"Spoiled, egotistical pricks, you mean. And I think I've had my fill of them, thanks."

"Kelly's not like that," Ginny said. "He's really sweet and genuine."

"Look, we've both dating Harry St. Potter. After him, no one will be sweet enough to matter.

"Alright," Ginny said. "But the offer is a standing one. Your gala is in three weeks…"

Leolin laughed again in spite of herself, though she also looked a bit miserable. "Don't remind me. At this point I'm content to just go without a date."

"There's nothing sadder," Ginny said in a sing-song voice, "than a society girl with no date to her own gala!"

"Oh stop it," Leolin said, throwing a spoon at her.

"All jokes aside, Lai," Ginny said, taking her friend's hand. "I just want to help. In any way I can. I know you said you don't want to take about you and Malfoy and frankly I'm too scared to ask about you and Zabini, but I just want you to know that I am here for you. Seriously, anything you need."

"You sound like my Mum," Leolin said. "but thanks. When I'm ready I'll tell you the whole story."

"Even the bit about Zabini?" Ginny asked.

Leolin smirked. "Why, is that the bit _you're _most interested in?"

Ginny laughed. "You forget that I like my wanker boyfriend, and I like that he's famous. Oliver is going to be on the cover of Witch Weekly this week."

"Well, if I remember correctly," Leolin said, "Zabini was on the cover of the Prophet last Sunday."

Ginny smiled. "Getting your sense of humour back, I see. Good for you."

Leolin shrugged, though the smile had somewhat slipped off her face. "What am I supposed to do, just cry about it?"

Ginny bit her lip. "_Have _you cried about it yet?"

Leolin shook her head.

"Ah well," Ginny said. "All in good time, I suppose."

"Yeah, good time," Leolin replied. "Or, you know, never."

"Crying is to good for the soul."

"No, _Confession _is good for the soul. Crying is bleeding useless. Besides, I've wasted enough tears on that nob-jiggler."

"Nob-jiggler? Well, wasn't that colourful. Too bad your mum wasn't here for that one."

"I just mean that I finally see what you were talking about. Malfoy's the worst."

Ginny bit her lip.

"What?" Leolin demanded hotly. "Now you don't think so?"

"No, of course I do. I just mean…I do think he was trying to shield you from Lucius. I do think he got that bit right. And he did snap Gareth's wand, and he did get Blair out of that scrape with the police, and he did keep Cormac McLaggen from—"

"Well, feel free to elect him for the Order of Merlin, but excuse me if I don't attend the ceremony."

"Keep your shirt on. You know you I'm _always _on your side. My family is, too. Every single one of my brothers has threatened to kill Malfoy including Ron and Bill, who I think you only really met for an hour or two."

"Even Percy?" Leolin joked, and Ginny laughed.

"Who is Percy?"

"Anyways, I'm not defending Malfoy, I'm just trying to lend some perspective."

"I haven't gotten to that point yet," Leolin said sourly. "I'm still hovering somewhere around brood and destroy things he's given me."

"Alright, that's perfect too," Ginny said in a cheery voice. "Whatever you need, love."

Leolin laughed again miserably, letting her head clunk down on the table.

"I just need you all to take me off suicide watch. Am I hurting? Yes. Am I going to die of sadness? Most certainly not."

"Point taken," Ginny said, standing up and going into the kitchen. "But still, you should take advantage of all this babying. I promise this is the first and last time I make you a full fry. You in?"

"Would I pass up for free food?"

"Great, get in the shower and it will be ready by the time you get out."

"Yes, Mum."

Ginny stuck her tongue out and Leolin returned the gesture before trudging up the stairs and into the shower.

* * *

><p>If Leolin didn't like the way her mum and Ginny were handling her post-break up state, the treatment she got at work was damn near unbearable. The only protection she could stand was Moira's. About twenty minutes into Leolin's shift, a handsome Scottish bloke came and sat at the bar, smiling at Leolin. She gave a flirtaeous smile back, leaning over the bar a little so he could get a good look at the v-neck of her white t-shirt.<p>

"What can I get you?"

"Madame Adele's," he said, smiling again.

She flipped the tap and handed him the pint glass.

"Four sickles."

He put the money on the bar, still smiling.

"Listen, not to be forward, but you're Leolin Lefevre, aren't you?"

Her smile dropped.

"And if I am?"

"I'm sorry to hear about you and Mr. Malfoy. It's a shame how he's gone running around town with Ms. Borgia, don't you think?"

Leolin sighed.

"Prophet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you work for The Prophet or Witch Weekly?"

"What?"

She could tell she'd put him on his heels.

"Get out," she said casually.

"Look, we're just talking—"

"You know damn well you aren't supposed to come near me. Don't you know my dad is Adrien Lefevre? Publish one word about me and he will bury you."

The man nodded, standing at once.

"My mistake."

Leolin watched him critically as he took a large gulp of his cider before standing. She glanced at Moira, who was watching him as well.

"Oy, boy-o," Moira said as he put on his coat.

"Every step a foot near this pub again and I'll call in a favour to some Knockturn thugs."

He nodded.

"Sorry to bother you."

"Just get out and don't come back here," Moira demanded.

After that, things lapsed into more of a routine, though the boys were tip-toeing around her.

"Jesus, Teddy, I'm single, not handicapped," she'd snapped at Theodore Nott when he'd offered she take a fag break for the third time in an hour. "And I don't fucking smoke."

"Good for you, Lefevre," he'd said hastily. "It's shite for you."

Despite the tongue-lashing, Teddy remained hovering a bit. Leolin rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, what?" she demanded.

"If you fancied a break I could stay around and take you for a pint after," he said. "I'm not trying to hit on you, but I don't know if you need a friend or whatever."

"Look Teddy," she said, softening a little. "I don't mean to snap, but you and I broke up for a reason last year and it would only fuel the fire. Thanks by no thanks."

He nodded and hurried away, trying his best to avoid her the rest of the night.

When a good-looking Welsh bloke had come in and started flirting with Leolin, insuring her a big tip, the barback Liam came over and scared him off.

"Get out of here," He'd warned. "And don't come back."

Leolin scowled at him.

"Don't worry about him, love. You are more than welcome to stay."

"Jog on, cardie," Liam said, trying to pretend it was somehow Nationalist.

The man looked confused.

"I'm not from Cardiff," he said, confused. "I'm from the North."

"Me too," Leolin said, glaring at Liam even as she turned up the Welsh lilt in her voice. "Cheers to that."

"Go on," Liam said more insistently.

"But I haven't paid for my drink," The man said helplessly.

"Never mind that," Liam said.

Moira was on Liam now.

"Sod off, you Paddy," Moira said.

Liam scowled, that term rubbed him the wrong way even when a girl from Dublin said it.

"Feel free to stay," Moira said. "And ignore this mick."

She jerked a thumb at Liam.

"Nah," the poor man said. "I think it's best I just get going."

He gave Leolin a wary look and slunk out, at which point Leolin wheeled on Liam.

"Liam, you _sod_! What about my tip? You owe me at least two galleons for that!"

Liam began to defend himself, but at seeing the look in Leolin's eyes, he simply dug out the coins and walked away without a word.

Besides that, the night progressed rather normally, and before Leolin knew it, she was yawning as she wiped down the bar for the night. As she turned to re-order the bottles behind the bar, she heard the pub's ancient bell chiming.

"We've closed," she said, not turning.

There was no reply, so she repeated herself.

"Oy mate," she said tiredly. "I said closed."

She turned around and her face fell.

"What do you want?" Leolin said tiredly.

She could barely see him still, but Blaise's green eyes glinted even in the dark.

Blaise stood warily in the doorway, but he was impossible to mistake even in the shadows. As he stepped into the light, Leolin winced involuntarily. His left eye was violet and his left cheek was swollen.

"And what the bloody hell happened to you face?"

Blaise was closer now, and he sat down in front of her at the bar. She surveyed him for another second and frowned.

"Never mind," she sneered. "I'm sure I know. He's forgiven you already then, has he?"

Blaise shrugged, folding his hands in front of him neatly. "A general needs his lieutenant. Besides, we're blokes. This is how we solve all our conflicts. Trust me, his face is no picnic either. I got in some good hits for you."

"Well, bully for you two."

"Lefevre—"

Leolin had gone back to cleaning up, but she looked up at her name. "Oh, Lefevre again, is it? Where was that personal distance the other night when you were standing between my thighs? Goodnight, Zabini, the door's just behind you."

"Leolin—"

"Goddamnit, we're closed. Get out."

Blaise grabbed her wrist, getting her attention.

"Leolin, I know you're furious with me, but please listen. I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have kissed you. That was wrong of me."

"No you shouldn't have kissed me!" Leolin agreed, wrenching her wrist away. "But it turns out you did me a favour, so I suppose I have no reason to be mad. You finally got me out of an abusive relationship."

"You don't mean that," Blaise said.

"Don't I? Then why am I so happy now that Draco's gone?"

"That's easy," Blaise replied. "You're not. You're miserable."

"Shows what you know," Leolin scoffed, trying to sound haughty. In reality, despite her vehement insistence that she was fine, she felt so sad without Draco that sometimes she could barely breathe.

"I can see the dark circles under your eyes. I know you haven't been sleeping, and I bet today's shower is the first you've had in a while."

"What, now you're Sherlock Holmes?"

"Who?"

"Oh never mind, you stupid pureblood prick."

"Leolin—"

"If you're here to report back to Malfoy, go ahead. Tell him I'm miserable. I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"I didn't come here for Draco."

"Then why did you come?"

"To tell you I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Look, you know I don't have a lot of friends because honestly I don't really see their point, but you are I—we're friends. I value that. I don't want to lose you."

Leolin sighed, looking up at Blaise. He was studying her intently, his jade eyes skidding gracefully across the planes of her face. Blaise was physically incapable of looking penitent, of that she was sure, but she assumed that he were to have a repentant face, this would be it.

"I know you're sorry. And the damage is done now, so it doesn't matter anyhow."

"It matters to me," Blaise said pointedly. "And for the record, I don't think that Draco is happy, either. In fact, I know he's not."

"What's wrong? Severina's not everything he thought she'd be?"

Blaise said nothing, but his silence betrayed him.

"Oh come on, Blaise. Am I living under a rock? I see what he's doing. If he's trying to humiliate me and break my heart, you can tell him it's working. Every time I see them in the paper a little part of me dies. Seriously, tell him that. I know it will give him a sick thrill."

"It's just a rebound," Blaise said. "I don't think he even likes her."

"How reassuring," Leolin said.

Blaise bit his lip. "Listen, I know I am the last person who should be meddling in your and Draco's affairs, but honestly, you two are meant to be together. I don't think you should lose hope.

"The term 'lose hope' implies I had hope to begin with, which I didn't. I don't want him back. Ever."

Leolin said it with such conviction she almost believed it herself.

"Cal, I don't think you mean that."

"Please," she whispered. "Don't call me that anymore. And I do. But if you really want to help me, there is something."

"Anything."

"Talk to Gracie for me. Have her call off the dogs. I still have another year of sleeping in the same room as her, and I don't fancy waking up one night with my braid cut off or a face full of bat-bogey's."

Blaise gave a humourless laugh. "You want _me _to speak with her?"

Leolin gave him a deadpan look. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"She won't let me within twenty feet of her. She loathes me."

"If you want to help me, find a way back into her good graces. Convince her to stop plotting my demise."

"I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know how you expect me to pull that off."

"I don't care if you have to propose again or walk down Diagon Alley naked. Just please, do it. This year is going to be hard enough. I don't need her breathing down my neck."

"Don't give her any ideas. She's probably telepathically eaves-dropping on this conversation…"

At this Leolin gave an involuntary laugh, which made Blaise smile.

"I will find a way to talk to Gracie," he promised. "Don't worry."

Leolin smiled grudgingly. "Thank you."

Blaise nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but then the door opened and they both turned to look.

"You've got to be fucking joking me," Blaise growled, standing up.

Harry stood in the doorway, and he was clearly surprised to see Blaise there.

"Harry," Leolin said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said awkwardly, "I didn't realize you'd be—Ginny said you might—I can leave."

"That would be best," Blaise sneered but Leolin punched him in the arm.

"Not at all," she said. "Zabini was just going."

Blaise turned to glare at Leolin.

"You can't seriously let Potter stay." "

"Why not? I'm a single girl; I'll do as I please. Besides, he's my friend."

Blaise growled something nasty under his breath and Leolin rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you're going to run back to Malfoy and tell him all about my secret rendezvous."

"He has a right to know," Blaise bit out, and Leolin rolled her eyes again.

"He certainly doesn't, but do what you want. I don't care either way. Night, Zabini."

Blaise got up, giving Leolin a hateful look before pushing past Harry and out the door.

"Sorry about him," Leolin said a bit awkwardly after Blaise had slammed the door. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure," Harry replied, and Leolin nodded, pulling to shot glasses down and filling them with FireWhiskey. They clinked glasses and downed the shot, after which Leolin poured Harry a pint.

"Thanks," he said gratefully, taking a sip.

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Leolin pretended to keep cleaning as the tension built up. Finally, she couldn't bear it.

"So…" Leolin began at last.

"I just think we should talk," Harry said, blushing a little.

"Alright," Leolin said. "What's on your mind?"

"Look, I know it's terrible timing my showing up here, especially since you and Malfoy just broke up, and I'm sorry about Zabini seeing us, but I just…I wanted to apologize. I've wanted to for a long time, but I figured it would just start a fight between you and Malfoy, and I didn't want to cause any more trouble."

"You shouldn't have to apologize, I was terrible to you," Leolin said.

"That may be true," Harry said, "but my behaviour was inexcusable, too. I pushed you into Malfoy's arms and then I treated you like shite and tried to keep you and Ginny apart. None of that was right. I just want you to know that."

"Harry, it's really okay. Trust me, compared to Malfoy, you really are Saint Potter."

Harry blushed again.

"I don't know about that. And I'm sorry about you and him, by the way. I know you really cared about him."

Leolin tried and failed to react casually. In reality she was so exhausted from pretending that she couldn't anymore. She slumped down on the bar.

"What are you supposed to do when the person you thought you were going to marry doesn't work out?"

Harry gave a sympathetic frown.

"I felt the same way, when Ginny and I broke up. But now I see we're not meant to be together, that we're really more like family, and that has been really comforting."

"I somewhat doubt that Malfoy and I are meant to be family," Leolin laughed. Harry smiled, too.

"I think you're probably right. But in five years you won't even remember what it was you loved about him so much."

"I hope you're right," Leolin said. "And I hope that you and I can maybe try and be friends again."

Harry nodded. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

Another moment of awkward silence passed, and finally Harry nodded, finishing his beer.

"Well…I ought to be going. My godfather will be wanting to know where I went."

"Yeah," Leolin chorused. "I should be getting home as well. See you, then."

"Yeah, see you. And I hope Zabini doesn't give you any trouble, you know, for me coming round."

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with him."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night," Leolin echoed, smiling in spite of herself as she put up her last glass and started for the door. The talk with Blaise had left a bitter taste in her mouth, but it lightened her heart to know that there was at least one less person who hated her guts.

* * *

><p>Leolin awoke the following morning to a loud rapping on her bedroom window.<p>

"Mum!" she cried pathetically. "Mum!"

There was no response. Clearly, Ariadne was out. Leolin groaned and got up, going to the window and throwing it open to allow whatever owl was outside to come in. Between the break-up and the gala, Leolin had been receiving tons of owls every day, though this was not one she had expected.

"You!" she hissed as Caelus, Draco's owl, swooped in, perching on the desk and scratching the walnut finish with his sharp talons. "Draco sent you, did he?" she snapped at the bird, who hooted imperiously at her. "Get out, " she hissed.

She hated how hideously intelligent his eyes were. There were times that she was convinced he was actually an animagus. Now was one of them.

"What do you want? Have you got a howler or something? Go on then, give it to us."

She held out her hand, and Caelus proffered his leg. Upon seeing the envelope, she jumped back a bit as if she had burned herself. Caelus squawked irritably, and Leolin yanked the mint green envelope from his leg carrier. She rubbed the soft material before opening it.

Inside was the RSVP for her gala, which Draco had filled out in sinister cardinal ink. He'd ticked the box next to attending and on the line next to Guest, he'd carefully written _Severina Alessandra Naomi Borgia_. Worse still, after the question '_How Much Do You Wish to Donate?'_ he'd written a number so large Leolin had to count to zero's to verify. As she grit her teeth and screamed in frustration, separate note fluttered to the floor.

_I've already sent the check to the foundation._

_DM_

How _dare _he? She fumed to herself as she went to her vanity and began tearing through her jewelry box. He had the gall to show his face at _her _gala? What was worse, he'd made a donation so large she'd have to choice but to let him attend. Hell, at this size his donation was likely to make him the largest benefactor of the event, meaning he and he alone would be the one to determine if it were a success. All he needed to do now was to go and complain to someone, _anyone_, about the food, the service, the choice of opera, and she'd be the leper of polite society. That is, more of a leper than she already was. Oh Merlin, this was a nightmare.

Finally, Leolin found was she was looking for and cast it to the ground in frustration. When she and Draco had first broken up, she hadn't known what to do with her key pendant, since she hadn't had the heart to destroy it. That was, until now. She drew her wand and aimed it directly at the key, screaming _reducto!_ Immediately it hissed and the white gold bubbled, the diamonds burnished and the gold ruined. Angrily she scooped them back up and cast them back into the envelope, sealing it with a flick of her wand. She all but threw the envelope at Caelus, who shrieked.

"Get out of here before I roast you," she grit out, and Caelus gave another screech before taking flight with the envelope in his talons.

When he was gone, she collapsed into her desk chair, scrawling a note to Ginny.

_Bring Kelly Troy to The Vagabond tonight. I get off at nine. The four of us can go out then._

* * *

><p>"So he's coming?" Ginny asked, watching as Leolin poured a pint for an older bloke down the bar. Leolin frowned. It was half eight. Oliver and Kelly had owled to say they were going to shower after their quidditch scrimmage and head over.<p>

"Yes. And he's bringing _Severina_," Leolin said, mimicking her undulating Italian accent. "That stupid viper."

"Why don't you tell him to piss off?" Ginny said.

"Because he already sent a check for _two million_ galleons to the foundation! What I am supposed to tell them? 'Sorry, we could have funded the education of at least six witches in Rwanda, but the money was from my ex-boyfriend, so I told him to piss off instead.' He's forced my hand. I have to let him come."

"Why's he doing this? Because of Harry coming here the other night?"

"Probably. Honestly, who knows what motivates that sick mind of his. Anyways, I've already been to see Amelie. He's going to die when he sees my dress. I seriously hope the shock of it kills him."

"That good, huh?"

Leolin smiled wickedly.

"Better."

"Now you just need to charm Kelly."

"Bah," Leolin said. "I'm stupidly nervous."

"Don't be," she said. "He's so nice. Besides, when Oliver mentioned your name Kelly was…he was excited. He told Oliver you're…"

"I'm…?"

"I believe 'extremely fit' were his exact words."

"Fit? Geez, thanks."

"Okay well your normal superlatives of 'beautiful' and 'gorgeous' are sort of intense. Besides, do not play the 'I'm more than my body card'. You dress like this because you love your body. That's fine, Lai. And don't lie, knowing Draco Malfoy, who has been universally agreed to be the most handsome Wizarding bachelor, _worships_ that body."

Leolin scoffed.

"Not anymore he doesn't."

"Ah, but he did. And I bet you when Severina's not around and he's lying in his stupid expensive bed all lonely, he still thinks about it."

"Ew, Ginny!" Leolin laughed, hitting her with a towel. "Gross."

"Gross," Ginny smiled. "But a total ego boost."

Leolin smiled. "Fair enough."

Ginny smiled triumphantly. "Checkmate."

Just then Moira appeared from the back.

"So the blind date's tonight," She said, smirking. "Ready?"

"Nope," Leolin said. "No at all."

"Shot of whiskey?"

"Always."

The three girls took the shot, and as they were slamming the glasses down Oliver and Kelly appeared. His eyes fell on Leolin at once and they sparkled. He was an average height for a quidditch player, around six feet or so, with sandy curls and hazel eyes, and in this way Leolin found him rather average. However, he oozed Irish charm, and as he smiled at her, she noted the perfect dimples in his cheeks and the sexy muss of his hair.

"Hello, Leolin," he said, coming forward.

Gingerly, she leaned over the bar so he could brush an embarrassed kiss on her cheek.

"How are you, love?"

"Good," Leolin said, looking down and blushing.

She sort of wished she wasn't wearing a push up bra, and she sort of wished Ginny hadn't told her Kelly thought she was "fit".

Before the silence could get too awkward, Moira re-appeared. Kelly's eyes fell on Moira and he smiled dazzlingly.

"Kelly Troy, as I live and breathe!" she cried, coming around the bar to hug him.

She had six years on him, but he had a foot on her.

"Moira!" He said delightedly. "You little she-devil. How are you?"

"I'm the same, you cheeky thing. What the hell are you doing in my pub?"

"Ah," he laughed, running a hand through his curls and blushing a little as his eyes swept over Leolin.

Moira looked between them.

"No!" she said, her facing breaking into a wicked grin. "You're taking my little Leolin out?"

"I am," he said, embarrassed.

"You lucky bloke!" She said, looking at Leolin again. "Look how fucking pretty she is!"

Kelly just laughed, trading a glance with Oliver.

"Well?" Moira demanded, looking at him pointedly. "Are you going to the lady she's pretty or not?"

Kelly looked at Leolin and licked his lips.

"You're—you're gorgeous."

"Very well-said, Kelly my boy," Moira said.

Leolin and Ginny shared a look and Ginny dramatically mouthed _"gorgeous!"_, pretending to swoon.

Leolin shook her head, turning back to Kelly.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Just a beer."

"Golden Ale?"

He nodded.

"Oliver?" Leolin asked.

"The same. Thank you."

She nodded.

Moira smiled.

"We just got some red currant rum. You four fancy a taste?"

"Yes," Ginny said at once, smiling devilishly at Moira. They were two halves of the same whole.

She poured and they drank. Leolin made a face.

"Merlin's beard. That is _strong_."

"You need a sip?" Kelly offered, and she nodded bashfully.

"Cheers."

"Now," Moira said. "Leolin, love. Tell me you aren't wearing this out."

"Ah—I'm not. I brought a dress."

"Good. Why don't you run to my flat and shower? Me and Gin-bug will keep these two sods busy."

Leolin did as she was bid, showering and drying quickly and doing her makeup. She then drew out the glittering flapper dress that Draco had made for her. She'd be lying if she said tonight wasn't about making him suffer. She made a bra charm and put on the diamond Loubitons. If the dress didn't drive him mad, the heels surely would.

She made her way down the stairs and back into the pub, and the four of them turned to look at her.

"Bloody Hell," Oliver blurted, and Ginny punched him in the arm.

"You look—" Kelly began, swallowing a nervous lump in his throat. "Fuck."

"Excuse me?" Leolin said, laughing a little.

"I mean—" he fumbled, blushing. "Jesus, Leolin you look stunning. Especially considering…"

She gave him a cold look.

"Considering what?" She said a little snidely.

Kelly was foolish enough to answer.

"Well, when I broke up with Natalie I looked a proper mess. And I mean, Draco Malfoy's running around town with that Italian girl and you've still got the stomach to wear that amazing dress. Good on you."

Ginny groaned and Leolin gave her a pointed look.

"Merlin," he stammered. "That was the complete wrong thing to say, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Leolin and Moira chorused in union.

"It's fine," Leolin snapped, grabbing her clutch and ignoring Kelly's gaze. "Let's go."

Oliver clapped him sympathetically on the back, and Oliver and Ginny shared a pointed look as Leolin straightened her skirt.

"Right," Oliver said, finishing his second pint and putting some galleons on the bar. "Just a heads-up, some photogs followed us in here. They're outside."

"Duly noted," Leolin said. "Bye Moira."

She linked arms with Ginny. And started towards the door, forcing the boys to trail after.

"Give him a break, Lai," Ginny muttered as Leolin held up her hand to shield her face from the camera flashes. "I'd be nervous too if you showed up in that dress. That's a Draco Malfoy frock, not a Kelly Troy one. I think he almost fainted."

"Too bad he doesn't know how to think before he speaks." Leolin shot back. "I'm sure his foot doesn't taste very good in his mouth."

"Will you please loosen up? He's nervous and he wants to impress you. Please just give him a chance."

Leolin glanced over her shoulder and happened to meet Kelly's eye. He smiled at her hopefully and she gave him a small turn of her lips in return.

"I'm trying," she whispered back to Ginny.

"Try a little harder," Ginny prompted.

Leolin shot Ginny a nasty look and continued to say nothing, and eventually the boys simply struck up a conversation about quidditch to pass the time. They'd caught up to the girls and they were now walking in a line.

Every once in a while Kelly would glance up at Leolin, though she gave him no indication that she would return his flirtations were he to make any.

"Where are we going?" Leolin asked finally.

"The most fun bar in the city," Ginny said.

She winked at Oliver, who leaned over to Kelly to whisper something. Kelly grinned, which made Leolin frown. She hated feeling like she was out of a joke.

"Where are we going?" Leolin repeated as Ginny dragged her along.

"Oh, somewhere special. You'll see," Ginny said, squeezing her friend's arm.

They made several more turns, and Leolin began to recognize the neighbourhood.

"Oh no," she said, trying to disengage from Ginny. "I'm not going to The Dip. Not now, not ever. Over Salazar Slytherin's dead body."

"He is dead," Ginny pointed out. "Long dead. Come on."

"What's wrong, lass?" Kelly said as he and Oliver approached. He easily swung an arm around her bare shoulders, grinning down at her in a way Leolin couldn't decide if she found endearing or infuriating. "You've never been to The Dip?"

The Petty Diplomat Inn was a Gryffindor drinking establishment, and for obvious reasons, Leolin avoided it like the plague. The Slytherins all told horror stories of the place, about how people randomly broke out into songs about Godric Gryffindor and everything in sight was a gaudy shade of either scarlet or gold. Even when she was dating Harry she wouldn't have been caught dead going into The Diplomat.

"You're not a Slytherin, are you?" Kelly laughed, his arm still about her shoulder.

She looked up at him pointedly, and he shook his head, laughing to himself

"Oh fuck me! You are! I'm sorry! Merlin, I just can't get it right today."

Leolin didn't smile or laugh.

"You haven't yet," she agreed, and as they approached the door, she stopped walking abruptly, causing a slightly drunk Kelly to stumble forward and let go of her.

"I'm not going in there."

"Come on!" Ginny goaded. "It will be fun!"

"Slytherins do not enter The Petty Diplomat. It's just not done. My housemates would hate me more than they already do."

Ginny pretended to open an invisible prophet, reading a fake headline:

"Gala proprietor Leolin Lefevre tragically arrived alone to the event. Here former flame Draco Malfoy escorted the entrancing—"

"Alright, point taken!" Leolin said, and Ginny gleefully pulled her inside, the boys trailing after.

The interior just how Leolin had imagined it would be. It looked like the inside of a large circus tent, and long strips of scarlet and gold silk made up the ceiling and walls. The bar itself was dark mahogany, and the few scattered bar stools and chairs had scarlet seats. Leolin groaned. The place was packed and drinking music blare from a distant stage.

"Would you like a drink?" Kelly offered her.

"I think I've had enough."

Kelly nodded sadly, and Leolin suddenly felt a bit bad. He was trying, the poor bloke…

The first person to lay eyes on her as they moved farther in was Forest Lawrence, another friend of Blair's from school, and he gave a wicked raise of his eyebrows.

"Well, well, well," he said jovially and she sneered.

Usually she liked Forest; today she loathed him.

"If it isn't Draco Malfoy's little princess! My god, Leolin, that is a _dress_! You look like a sexy Christmas ornament."

He tried to give her a friendly hug and she shoved him off, making him laugh.

"Bow down, boys," he called, brown eyes glittering merrily. "We have Slytherin _royalty_ among us!"

There were cheers and catcalls.

"I'm no one's princess!" she snapped. "And shove it before I show you how unladylike I can be."

"Calm down, little Lefevre, we're all happy for your sake!" He slung an arm over her shoulders as he turned back to the throng. "Three cheers if you love watching Malfoy suffer!"

A drunken cheer went up.

"I am two seconds away from breaking your toe," she snapped.

"Oh stop it," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. "You know I love you, kid."

His eyes went over her shoulder now and he grinned.

"Kelly fucking Troy!" he said, clapping him on the back. "How the hell are you, mate? You here with a pretty bird tonight?"

Kelly looked at Leolin.

"I'm her with the most beautiful girl in this dump," he said, and Forest looked at Leolin and winked.

"You better not be talking about my cousin," a voice called, and Kelly grinned.

"Blair Lefevre!" He said, and the two embraced "I was bloody hoping you'd be here."

Blair immediately turned to Leolin, sweeping her off her feet. She smiled for the first time. She squealed and kicked her legs back to keep her bum from showing.

"Hello, my little bug!" He said delightedly. "I can't believe my eyes, but I'm not going to question it lest you should disappear!"

He set her down, smoothing the hair Forest had mussed.

"How are you?" he asked seriously. "And nice dress."

"Thanks," she said, aware of Kelly's active struggle _not_ to look at her bare back as he stood silently next to her.

"I just wish there was more of it," Blair said pointedly, and she tugged a little at the hem and rolled her eyes.

"I don't!" Forest cut in, and Kelly punched him hard in the arm.

"Seriously, Bug, how are you?" Blair repeated.

Leolin glanced at Kelly before looking down at her sparkling heels.

"I'm fine," she said at last, even smiling a little.

"I'm going to kill that—"

"Blair, there's really no need for threats. It was mutual. Please stop acting like he dumped me."

"I don't care! I can't stand the way he's running around with that—that—putain!" He gave a frustrated growl. "Je pourrais tuer ce crétin. Je pourrais encore le tuer!"

Kelly gave her a confused look. He evidently didn't speak French. Leolin shook her head at him then rolled her eyes at Blair.

"Knock it off, Blair. No one is killing anyone. Draco's not my boyfriend. He is free to do as he sees fit. More than free, in fact."

Blair frowned and looked up at Kelly.

"What do you think, Kel?"

"Don't answer that," Leolin said evenly, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at Blair.

"Oh no," Kelly said, holding up his arms. "I'm not getting involved." He considered, trying to decide how best to win Leolin's approval. "Also," he continued. "I agree with whatever Leolin says. So…yeah, you're wrong, Lefevre."

Blair laughed, looking at Leolin again.

"What have you done to poor Kelly?" he said, and Leolin spared Kelly a glance.

"Nothing."

"Alright, you little trouble-maker. You and your mouthpiece have convinced me. Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded, and Kelly looked a little hurt.

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Go find Charlie!" Blair called as he worked his way forward. "She's been bugging me since that picture of you and Zabini ran in The Prophet. She was sitting down near the loo."

She nodded, turning to Kelly.

"Do you mind?" she said quietly.

Again, he looked disappointed.

"No, of course not! Um, just—yeah, take your time. I'll just see you when you get back."

"Okay," she said softly, touching his arm. "I'll be back later."

She turn her back to him and heard him groan sadly and Oliver comforting him.

"It's alright, mate. Have a pint and relax."

She felt bad, but didn't have much more time to contemplate this thought, because Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were approaching them. Gods, would that she could disappear right here…

"Lefevre!" Finnegan cried as he saw her, throwing a sloppy arm around her shoulders. He was clearly deep in his cups, as was Thomas. "You are the last person in the world I would have expected to show up here. Except maybe Malfoy. How is Malfoy, by the way? Did you two break up after you snogged Zabini? Also, am I yelling? I've drank a bit tonight. Who are you here with?"

Leolin didn't know what to say, but luckily Seamus was continuing.

"Merlin's saggy shorts! Did you know _Kelly Troy_ is here?"

"Is he?" Leolin asked, pretending to look over her shoulder to where Kelly was standing. He was smiling and drinking with Oliver and Forest. "With who?"

Seamus bubbled his lips. "Search me."

"Well," Leolin said, pretending to be giddy. "Will you get my an autograph if, you know, you go over there?"

Seamus bubbled his lips again. "I'm not going to harass the man! He probably sighs autographs all day long."

"You're right," Leolin agreed "Oh well."

Seamus sighed. "Oh but what the hell though, right? I'll see what I can do!" He promised, jogging off.

Leolin nodded, cutting in the opposite direction to where Blair's girlfriend Charlie was sitting at a small table. There was already a fresh beer sitting in from of the stool across from her.

"Leolin!" she cried, hopping up and hugging the younger girl. "There you are! Come sit down. Blair already dropped this off for you."

Leolin nodded gratefully.

"Excellent."

"How are you?" Charlie said as Leolin took a heady sip.

"I'm good," Leolin said, and when Charlie gave her a candid look she amended, "I'm fine, really."

"I'm sorry about Malfoy," Charlie said in a sweet voice. "It's just beastly the way he's been carrying on."

Leolin raised her eyebrows in agreement taking another sip of beer.

"What did I expect after that picture?" Leolin said sullenly. "That would have made anyone insanely jealous, and Draco's more jealous than most."

"Why did you do it then?" Charlie asked. "Besides the fact that that Zabini bloke is gorgeous, obviously."

Leolin laughed sadly.

"I was trying to get back at Draco because I thought he'd slept with Severina Borgia."

"You mean the girl he's been in the papers with?"

"The one and only."

"Am I missing something?" Charlie said softly. "It kind of seems like he _was_ sleeping with her. I mean, not to rub salt in the wound, but it definitely seems like he's sleeping with her now. Am—am I wrong?"

"No," Leolin said in a bitter voice. "You're not wrong. I'm sure he's had sex with her in every place that was ever special to us. But that's partially because _I_ had been wrong; he hadn't slept with her before the kiss. She'd offered herself to him and he said no because he loved me."

"So, you—" Charlie began delicately, and Leolin nodded.

"Yep," Leolin said, popping the "p" sound and taking the last sip of her beer. "I'm the one that broke us, not him. Everything that's happened since then is just Draco expressing his displeasure. As hideous as he's been acting, I'm the villain here, not him."

"There are no villians," Charlie said touching Leolin's arm. "Don't beat yourself up. And even if you made a mistake, he shouldn't be acting this way."

Leolin nodded.

"I know, but what can I do? There's no stopping Draco once he's set his mind to a task. Do you want another drink?"

Charlie smiled.

"No thanks. I'm not drinking tonight."

Leolin looked at her and smiled, too.

"Why not? Are you pregnant or something?"

Charlie didn't say anything, only blushed and Leolin burst into a smile as dazzling as her dress.

"Oh my god! You _are_ pregnant! Since when? Does Blair know?"

Charlie laughed. "We just went to the healer today. And I'm thirteen weeks."

Leolin laughed. "Charlie, that's _amazing_! I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Charlie said, smiling. "We're—" she paused, biting her lip before beaming. "We're so excited. Blair can barely contain himself."

Leolin smile again, though an odd pit was forming in her stomach. Charlie noticed and touched her arm.

"Don't worry, Bug. You're going to find someone else."

"I know," Leolin said without conviction. "I know that."

"Blair said you came with Kelly Troy tonight?"

"Yeah," Leolin said, chewing her lip. "Ginny set us up."

"Well, what are you doing over here with me?" Charlie said, laughing. "Go hang out with Kelly! He's dead nice, Lai, and look how cute he is!"

"I know," Leolin said unconvincingly, tracing the wet ring her glass had left on the worn oak table. "I just don't think I'm ready."

"Why not?" Charlie said. "Malfoy's already out there! Why shouldn't you be?"

"Because that's how Draco deals with rejection; he explodes. I'm not like that."

"And that's fine," Charlie said reassuringly. "In fact, that's much healthier. But you shouldn't have to feel guilty, and I can see that you do. Why don't you go over there and give poor Kelly a chance. If after tonight you really don't feel ready, then that's fine. But don't be afraid to let someone be nice to you. Sometimes I worry you've forgotten how."

Leolin nodded.

"You're probably right," she said, smiling. "As usual. I'm just going to grab another pint and then I'll head over there."

Charlie nodded, too.

"Good for you, Bug."

"Congratulations again on the—" Leolin said, pretending to cradle a baby. Charlie laughed and nodded. "Thank you."

Leolin smiled a last time and turned to the bar, her resolved crumbling. Maybe she would just go home instead.

She got to the bar and exhaled. Fuck, what was she doing with her life.

"Hey!"

She turned to see Kelly, who leaned on the bar so as not to loom over her.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, smiling.

"How—how's it going? Are you having fun? If you really hate it here we could, you know, go somewhere else. Hell, I'll take you to The Emerald Croc if you want."

She gave a small laugh. "It's nice of you to offer," she said. "But The Em doesn't admit non-Slytherins."

He nodded, his dimples showing as he smiled. "Right, of course. Well can I—buy you a pint here, then?"

Leolin smiled touching his arm.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "But I think maybe I should be going home."

"You don't have to—"

"Kelly," she said sincerely, looking him in the eye. "It's not you. It's me. I'm a fucking mess. Besides, trust me when I tell you that you don't want to get involved in some snarl with Draco Malfoy. He takes pleasure in crushing decent blokes like you."

She turned to go.

"He never deserved you."

She turned back and he gave a frustrated sigh, fretting that he'd once again said the wrong thing.

"Look ,I know I barely know you, but I think you're class, Lefevre. That spoiled twat—he doesn't deserve to make you miserable from a distance."

She smiled.

"I appreciate the way you all see me, but you should know it's more complicated than that. I drew first blood, not him. Goodnight, Kelly."

He nodded, defeated and likely embarrassed.

"Do you need someone to see you home?"

She shook her head, brushing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll have my cousin take me."

Kelly looked down at the sticky oak floor before looking back up at her.

"Goodnight, then."

She gave another small smile before sliding away from the bar, looking for Ginny as she waded through.

She found her standing with Oliver and Angelina Johnson, and she gave a small smile.

"Where's Kelly?" Ginny asked. "He went to look for you."

"Oh," Leolin said. "Yeah he found me. But listen, I'm not really feeling well so I'm just gonna go."

"What?" Ginny demanded. "No, you can't leave! It's still so early! Besides, you haven't even given him a proper chance."

"Listen Gin, I just don't think it's going to work out. He's just not right for me."

"You mean he's not Malfoy," Ginny shot back.

Angelina and Oliver exchanged a look.

"That's not it at all!" Leolin said, defensively folding her arms over her chest.

"You didn't even give him a chance! The poor bloke has been trying all night to engage you, and you keep treating him like he's a mountain troll."

"I'm going to go. I'll owl you tomorrow. Tell Kelly I'm sorry; this was a mistake."

She turned to go, but Forest was cutting through the crowd towards them now, calling her name.

"Wait, Lefevre, wait!"

"Not now, Forest!"

"Merlin's beard, woman, will you just wait one bleeding second?"

"I'm going home!"

"I know! But will you just listen to one thing before you do?"

In the meantime, the music had stopped playing, and just as Leolin reached the door she heard an excitement in the crowd and heard Kelly's voice in the microphone.

"Hello," he said, "I dunno if yous know me, but my name's Kelly Troy and I'm the centre chaser for Portree."

"Go Pride!" Someone in the crowd yelled, and Kelly smiled.

"Right, anyways, I came here tonight with someone and I've been acting like a sodding idiot all night trying to impress her."

There were screams of 'I love you' and 'marry me' from the girls in the crowd, and Leolin only blushed. She generally found displays like this cheesy and stupid.

"I know I'm a quidditch player and not a singer so probably I shouldn't be up here and I definitely shouldn't be singing, but I just wanted to say one thing to her before she goes. Right, please don't hate me."

With that, he pushed his hair out of his eyes and began to strum, and suddenly Leolin was swept away to another time. Kelly's voice a sweet and strong, and the tune was an old Welsh tune that Leolin's mother had sung to her when she was just a little girl. It made her feel as if she was back in Llangollen, and the memory of that perfect time warmed her from the inside out.

_Is that the sun that's setting?_

_A tear keeps burning my cheek_

_Or is it the night that's threatening_

_Ending the venture of the day?_

_Or is that the forest's choir_

_Is calming and becoming mute?_

_Or is it because someone has left me_

_That I now feel the lonely world_

Kelly had reached the instrumental bridge, and he bent his head as he stroked the chords. The crowd was entranced, none more so than Leolin, and she slowly made her way back towards the stage, eventually coming to stand next to Ginny, who took her hand.

_But if the sun has set_

_There's hope in the light of the moon_

_And shelter in the depths of the shadows_

_To keep me from the wind and the cold_

The melody had what felt like a healing effect on Leolin, and much of the resentment and sadness she'd been clinging to seem to fall away from her, and she felt the a surge of emotion which was so intense it brought tears to her eyes. It was the most bittersweet nostalgia, and she couldn't get enough of it, nor of Kelly's voice. Finally, he began the last part of the song, and the first of Leolin's healing tears fell.

_Ac os aeth cri'r gylfinir_

_Yn un a'r distawyrwydd mawr_

_Mi wn y daw rhywun I gadw_

_Yr oed cyn toriad y wawr_

"Is that Welsh?" Ginny asked, leaning over.

Leolin nodded, smiling and wiping her tears.

Kelly repeated the last line—_Yr oed cyn toriad y wawr—_and fell still, at which point the huge crowd that had gathered burst into loud cheers. Leolin didn't cheer, but her eyes never left Kelly.

"Oliver and I are going to go," Ginny said. "I think you and Kelly should talk."

Leolin nodded, wiping another tear from her eye and watching as Kelly handed his guitar back to Mark and stepped off the stage, all but ignoring the girls crying for him as he made his way to Leolin.

"How did you—" she began as he approached.

He smiled, and this time the warmth of it touched Leolin.

"Your name. Leolin? You don't get much more Welsh than that."

"But how did you—"

"Know that song? I've got a Welsh gran. She used to sing it to me when I was being fussy."

"So did my mum," Leolin said. "That song reminds me of home."

They were almost toe to toe now, but Leolin wasn't bothered by the closeness.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at her. "About what I said earlier. I didn't mean—I just—Merlin, you are the prettiest girl I've ever known, and you make me dead nervous."

"I'm sorry, too," she said. "I know you were just trying to be nice. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"Look, I know it probably seems like all I've said to you is how pretty you are, but it's more than that. I really would like to get to know you better. Can I take you out for a pint sometime?"

Leolin considered then looked down, her shoes glittering in the dim light.

"I'll do you one better. You can buy me one now."

Kelly's face split into a smirk, and he extended his hand to Leolin. She looked at it then accepted the gesture, trying not to focus on how different Kelly's grip was from Draco's.

"Lead the way."

**A/N:** Sorry there were so many parts to this….REVIEW. Also, if you want to hear the song Kelly sang, here is a link to on youtube - watch?v=M7IXXCG9rDU


	30. Chapter 29: Le Cirque du Lefevre

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Le Cirque du Lefevre**

Leolin rolled over and reached for her watch, consulting the time before giving a laughing groan and flopping back onto the bed. Kelly's bed.

"It's half seven. I have to go."

"Shh," Kelly whispered beside her, making her laugh again as he snaked an arm around her and kissed her ear.

"Kel, my mum is taking me out for breakfast this morning! If she comes over to my flat and I'm not there she's going to call the bloody Aurors!"

He smiled devilishly as his grip around her waist tightened. He had yet to open his eyes.

"You're being dramatic," he replied sleepily.

She laughed again.

"Oh you poor, naïve little thing; so I wish I was. Unfortunately, you have no idea who you're dealing with. I love my mum, but she is bat shit mental about boys."

"Is that because of Malfoy?" Kelly asked, snuggling closer still.

Leolin turned in his arms so she could look at him. She bit her lip.

"Probably. She and Draco weren't exactly—friendly."

"I can't imagine why," Kelly said quietly, and when Leolin tensed a little in his arms, he quickly backtracked. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right," Leolin said. "She hated him with good reason."

Kelly turned towards her more fully, his eyes open and suddenly serious. His tawny hair was in disarray, and he pushed a hand into the curls to keep them out of his face as he fixed her with a concerned frown.

"You don't have to talk about him if you don't want," he said softly. "I know I seem eager for details sometimes, but it's only because I care about you. You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable talking about him," Leolin said somewhat truthfully, touching Kelly's cheek. Every day she spent with Kelly made Draco seem farther away, and that was equal parts agony and bliss. "And you've been amazingly—understanding about the whole thing."

"Leolin," he said seriously, no longer smiling. "I've told you before: I don't mind taking this thing slow." He leaned down, kissing Leolin softly on the lips. "You're incredible, and I know Malfoy did a number on you. I don't want you to feel pressured. I would wait forever to get serious if you asked me to."

Leolin looked away, biting her lip again. Things had been heating up with Kelly over the last six weeks weeks, but she still hadn't found a way to be intimate with him.

As much as Leolin was falling for Kelly, he wasn't Draco. She wanted desperately to wholly move on with him, but every time they'd tried, she'd been plagued by memories of Draco, and his ghost seemed hell-bent on barring her from moving on. Thus, she hadn't had sex with Kelly. At least not yet.

"Alright, enough of this serious stuff," she said, smiling. "I need to go."

Leolin he tried to detangle herself from Kelly's embrace, laughing when he wouldn't let her go.

"My mum is probably prowling outside my flat. Kelly!" She laughed, "Let go!"

"Give me a kiss and I will."

"Kelly!"

"Just give me my proper kiss and you can be on your way. I've got practice anyhow; I should be getting up."

"When's the first match?"

"The tournament doesn't start until Tuesday. First match is at ten against Northern Ireland. Never pleasant, let me tell you. I hate those little British twats."

Leolin smiled at this, leaning into Kelly's warmth and allowing him to cover her lips with his own. Luckily for Leolin, the British Invitational Cup was being held in London this summer, and so though Kelly was busy practicing most days, he was at least in London and not in the Scottish Isles.

Leolin forward to oblige, and Kelly deepened the kiss, rolling Leolin onto her back to give him freer reign. She ran her fingers though his hair and down his shoulders and lithe tricips, trying to memorize his body the way she'd memorized Draco's.

Damn! She tried not to think of him, but suddenly he was as there surely as if he was in the room, and his phantom presence made her clam up slightly. Kelly noted her rigidity and pulled back, smiling at her.

"Oh, get out of here already, you salacious wench!" He said as he watched her get up, slapping her arse playfully as she traded the sweats and t-shirt she'd slept in a for a sun dress.

"What are you doing later tonight?" she asked.

"I might go to the pub with some lads. Are you working? We could stop into the Vagabond if you are."

"I'm not," Leolin said. "Today is _finally_ my day off."

"Well do you want to come with us? I bet Ginny would come if she knew you wanted to."

"Maybe," Leolin said, searching for her boots. "I was supposed to meet my friend Pansy for drinks tonight, but I think she and Blaise might have gone to the Canaries together."

Kelly wrinkled his nose, and Leolin gave him a reproving look.

"Don't give me that look," she said. "And you would like Pansy; she's loads of fun."

"Wes Carmichael said she's like a mini Nikki Clearwater."

"What's wrong with Nikki Clearwater? She's dating George Weasley, you know."

"Well bully for him," Kelly laughed, "That doesn't mean that I have to like her."

"What have you got against her?" Leolin asked, sitting on the bed as she pulled on her shoes.

"I don't trust her," Kelly said, and Leolin laughed.

"Why?" she asked. "Because she's a Slytherin?"

Kelly shrugged, making Leolin laugh again.

"Partly," he admitted. "Once a Gryff, always a Gryff, you know."

"Well I'm a Slytherin," Leolin said, crawling into Kelly's lap. "Do you trust me?"

He bit his lip to suppress a grin, and Leolin watched the dimples form in his cheeks. "Not entirely," he said, tipping his head back as she ran her hands through his thick hair. "But that's part of what makes this so fun."

"You're dotty," Leolin said, laughing and pecking him as she stood up. "I'll talk to you later," she laughed, giving him one last kiss before grabbing her wand and apparating away.

Leolin was still smiling to herself when she apparated into her own back garden, tossing her wand and purse onto her second story balcony before springing up the drain pipe with surprising agility. In several bounds, she was high enough to grab the wrought-iron rail, and she hoisted herself onto the balcony, admiring the lovely view of South Kingston before unlatching the lock on her windows with her wand and stepping through.

She threw the double doors to her small bedroom open and screamed when she say someone sitting on her made bed.

"Mum," she cried, blushing furiously. "I thought you weren't coming round until eight!"

"Yes, hello Leolin," Ariadne said, pursing her lips. "Welcome home."

"What—"

"I thought I would come a little early and surprise you. Surprise!"

"I was at G—"

"Ginny's? Funny, that's not what Molly said when I talked her to over floo this morning. Apparently, Ginny and her brothers are on holiday in Romania. They're not due to return until this evening."

"Mum, I—"

"I know about him, Leolin," her mother said sternly, her brow furrowed. Leolin knew she was deep in it, but like all stupid teenage girls, she tried to play dumb.

"Who?"

In response, Ariadne picked up the Witch Weekly sitting on the bed beside her and put on her reading spectacles before beginning aloud.

"It would seem the Kelly Troy, the spicy Pride of Portree centre, has found love again, this time with richie bad boy Draco Malfoy's freshest ex, a seventeen-year-old Hogwarts student named Leolin Lefevre. The pair have tried to keep their sexy romance under wraps, but—"

"Okay!" Leolin cut in, unable to bear listening to any more.

Merlin, why didn't she burn that magazine when she first saw the article? And how the bloody hell had her Mum found it?

"Oh look! There's even a picture," Ariadne said, showing Leolin.

It was taken outside the Vagabond, and Leolin and Kelly were holding hands and smiling at each other. They looked painfully in love.

"Mum, I—"

"Leolin, you should know that your father and I have already discussed this, and we both agree: you are not allowed to date this boy."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he's too old for you, that's why!"

"He's only twenty two!"

"And _you_ are only seventeen."

"Mum, you can't 'disallow' me from doing anything! I'm legal now! I pay my own bills!"

"Leolin, you're still my baby, and after everything that's gone on over the last six months, I am not going to let you go gallivanting around with some Quidditch yahoo who's only after one thing."

"That's not true! Kelly isn't like that! Besides, he and I haven't even—you know—yet. We're taking it slow."

"Do you really expect me to believe that, after what you put your poor father through with the last boy? And you are _still _in trouble for Christmas, by the way. I can't _believe_ you had sex under your father's roof with one of his guests! We're lucky he didn't die of shame and embarrassment."

"Oh my word, Mum!"

"Don't 'oh my word' me, Leolin Anastasie. I am telling you right now that we are _not _going down that road again."

"We aren't on 'that' road," Leolin contested. "We're on 'this' road!"

"And what road is that?" Ariadne asked, non-plussed.

"The Kelly Troy highway," Leolin said. "Mummy, please. Kelly is the nicest bloke in the entire world, and he's nothing like Draco. Besides, he's my date for the gala, which is in _two_ days. I cannot go alone. You know that social suicide! Do you know how humiliating that would be for me? Especially because…"

"Because what?"

Leolin bit her lip. She didn't need her Mum knowing that Draco was going to be there. It would just cause a lot of unnecessary drama.

"Because this is my first gala and I want it to be a success! A lot of Louvre people are going to be there! I need to show them that I can be responsible and mature."

Ariadne considered.

"You can take Blair."

"Blair's bringing Charlie, obviously."

"Cristian, then."

Leolin groaned.

"I would rather die."

"What about Harry?"

"Mum, please! Will you at least meet Kelly before you reject him outright?"

Ariadne considered, and Leolin saw her opportunity and took it.

"Please, Mum. I swear that you'll love him. He's dead nice and so sweet and not cocky at all. He's a paragon of virtue."

"After the last one," Ariadne muttered, "they're all saints."

Leolin ignored this, just bit her lip and tried to look hopeful and adorable.

"Invite him to dinner tonight," Ariadne said at last. "If he makes it through without storming out or picking a fight, your father and I will discuss the _possibility_ of your being allowed to bring him on Saturday."

Leolin clapped her hands, beaming.

"Thank you Mummy! I'll owl Sanguine and see if they have a reservation for five!"

"Not so fast. I meant a formal dinner."

"Sanguine _is_ formal! It's jacket and tie!"

"I meant a formal dinner party. With the family."

Leolin's heart dropped.

"With the _what_?"

"What's wrong? You don't think your new beau is up to the challenge of a dinner with your relatives?"

"Mum, _no one _is up to that challenge. That's the problem. This family is like a traveling sideshow; only a lunatic would fit in. And that, of course, is to say nothing of the grandmother paradox."

Ariadne laughed in spite of herself. "Okay, I'll bite. What is the 'grandmother paradox'?"

"Granny and Grand-mère never agree on _anything_; they make polar judgments about things solely to spite each other. Therefore, no matter _who _I bring home, I will never have unanimous approval because neither would ever deign to agree with the other. You see? grandmother paradox. It's a no-win game."

Ariadne laughed again before raising her eyebrows.

"Oh honestly darling, you are being dramatic. I'm sure that's not true."

Leolin gave her an earnest look, which made Ariadne laugh again.

"Well, you better hope for this Kelly's sake that's not true!"

"Mummy!" Leolin whined, but Ariadne shook her head, kissing Leolin on the forehead.

"Go get in the shower, annwyl. We'll discuss this more over breakfast."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, however, Ariadne was not particularly interested in discussing the matter over breakfast, and by the time she and Leolin parted ways around midday, nothing had changed, save for the fact that most of the details had been settled. The party was going to be at her father's London chateau, and both grandmothers, Blair, Charlie, and all five of her uncles had already confirmed they'd be there. Merlin, Leolin hoped that her uncle Gabriel had broken up with his girlfriend Bianca. It would be horribly awkward if he hadn't.<p>

Leolin had protested inviting Cristian, but her mother shut her down.

"He's still family, Leolin," her mother pointed out in a tight voice.

"Not to be knit-picky, but technically he really isn't," Leolin had countered, but a disapproving look from her mother was all she'd received on the subject, and eventually she gave up. She would just have to add him to the list of landmines to warn Kelly about. That was, if she could even convince Kelly to show. If this had been Draco, she couldn't have made him go for all the tea in China.

Currently she was stood on the pitch at the London Quidditch Stadium, waiting for Kelly to be done so she could drop the bomb on him. She watched as the Irish squad ran one last play before retiring to the grassy floor of the pitch. Leolin sighed and picked up her purse, making her way gingerly down the stadium steps to meet Kelly.

She reached the bottom level just as Kelly was disappearing into the mouth of the locker rooms, and she called his name to bring him back.

"Leolin!" He called delightedly as he saw her, doubling back and hopping the fence to kiss her properly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Leolin smiled, pushing her sunglasses into her hair and threading her fingers through the hair at Kelly's nape.

"Do I need an excuse to come see you?" She asked coyly, and he beamed.

"Course not. I'm just surprised, is all. You're not spying for Wales, are you? Because if you are, I promise I have ways to keep you silent."

Leolin laughed before surging forward and kissing him again. She knew her play was a desperate one, but she didn't have time to be subtle.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm going to go to the pub with some lads. You're welcome to come, if you like."

Leolin bit her lip. "I wish I could."

"Are you going to dinner with your little Slytherin friend?" Kelly asked.

Leolin laughed uncomfortably.

"Ah—no. Turns out she _did _go to the Canaries. Actually, I've got dinner plans with my parents."

It was Kelly's turn to laugh. "Is that why you've come? To rub the fact I can't see you tonight in my face?"

"Actually…no," she said, chewing her bottom lip.

He laughed again, raising his eyebrows.

"I love how mysterious you always are," he teased, his hands sliding down to rest on her bum.

"Well I don't know about that," she said, blushing. She was making a right mess of this.

"Well," Kelly said. "Thank you for the update. I will miss you tonight. Maybe you can come round after dinner."

"No!" Leolin said awkwardly. "That's not what I meant!"

Kelly gave a good-natured frown before laughing again. "What are you on about, lass? You're making me nervous!"

"You should be," she blurted.

"Sorry?"

"I came to…invite you. To dinner. With my family."

"What?" Kelly laughed again, but Leolin cut him off.

"My mum knows about us. She saw that picture of us in Witch Weekly, and she was bloody waiting for me when I got home this morning. Apparently she and my dad decided that the only way I'd be allowed to see you is if you come over for dinner."

Leolin could see worry stirring in Kelly's eyes, but he did a good job of keeping the trepidation out of his voice.

"Of course, I'd love—"

"It's not just them," Leolin blurted again, hoping she didn't look as guilty as she felt. "It's the whole family. It's a semi-formal dinner party at my dad and stepmum's house. Both my grandmothers will be there, my cousins, my uncles, all three of my parents, my baby brother…"

"Leolin," Kelly said sternly taking her by the shoulders so he could look her squarely in the eye. "It's alright. Stop panicking. You need me to be there? I'll be there. It's no problem."

"What?" Leolin asked almost in disbelief. "You will?"

Leolin was so used to fighting Draco on these things.

"Are you mad?" He laughed "Of course I will! I'm sure your family is delightful."

Now it was Leolin's turn to laugh.

"That's absolutely false; they're a total nightmare. We call it Le Cirque du Lefevre."

"Well, that's perfect," Kelly said. "I loved the circus when I was wee."

"It's not like a fun circus," Leolin warned. "It's more like a demented fun house or a haunted carnival with the wonky mirrors or something."

"I _love_ those mirrors," Kelly said, poking her softly in the side. "They're very slimming."

She grabbed him by the collar of his tracksuit jumper and kissed him soundly.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world!" she cried delightedly, and he broke into a crooked grin.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, and immediately she flushed.

"Oh no, sorry, I didn't mean 'boyfriend', you're not my _boyfriend_, I just mean—"

"No," Kelly said seriously, stroking her cheek and smiling softly. "I like it."

Leolin smiled, her heart hammering in her chest. She hadn't meant to call him her boyfriend. Is that what she wanted?

"You might not like it that much after tonight," she murmured, and he merely kissed her again.

"Just tell me what you need from me and I'll do it," he replied.

Leolin nodded. "Do you have a three-piece suit?"

Leolin was on pins and needles waiting for Kelly to show up, and she checked her watch every several seconds even though she knew full well they were due at the chateau in about fifteen minutes. Unable to stand it any long, Leolin had popped a bottle of champagne fifteen minutes ago and started drinking. Originally she'd planned to wear a bubble gum pink cocktail dress, but on further inspection she realized the colour screamed juvenile, so she shed it for a gray silk dress with a beaded collar instead. It was a bit drab, but she convinced herself it was more sophisticated.

As she sat chewing on her lip and fretting about it, she heard the bell ring, and she raced downstairs and flung the front door open.

"You're here," she said breathlessly, making Kelly laugh.

"I said I would be, didn't I?"

He bent and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?"

Leolin didn't say anything, just studied Kelly for a second. He was wearing a well-tailored navy suit, so dark it was almost black. The crisp skirt underneath was a pale blue pinstripe with a white collar. He very appropriately work a navy silk tie underneath, and he even wore an elegantly slender tie pin. The dress shoes on his feet were a classic Spanish make, and the caramel colour had been polished to perfection It was stylish yet understated, no element to bold or too cocky.

"Merlin," she breathed, fingering the tie.

"What?" he said, sounding a little panicked. "Not good."

She smiled up at him.

"Just the opposite. Darling, you like amazing."

He smiled.

"So do you."

"You should wear suits more often," she pronounced. "You look dead sexy."

"Dead sexy," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Consider it done."

She smiled, unable to resist kissing him again.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Shall we?"

She nodded, looping her wrist around his elbow and leaning up to kiss him again.

"I hope you've started drinking. I know I have," she said, and he laughed before escorting her down the stairs and side-along apparating them to the front step of the chateau.

She made to pull him up the stairs, but he stood rooted to the spot.

"Merlin, your parents live _here_?"

Kelly had let go of her hand to gaze up in admiration at the Neoclassical finishes on the façade of the house.

"I know, it's gorgeous," Leolin said flippantly. "My parents just moved in a few months ago. My dad had it brought over brick by brick from Marsailles."

"You're rich," Kelly said bluntly, his tone suggesting this thought had only just occurred to him.

"So are you," she pointed out. "Let's go."

"No I'm not. Not like this."

"Kelly—"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're old money?" he asked, looking just the slightest bit doleful.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Look, Kel, you know this stuff doesn't matter to me—"

He continued talking, almost as if he hadn't heard her.

"I mean, I guess that makes sense. You dated Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Of course he wouldn't date someone who wasn't rich."

"Kelly—"

"My family's not poor or anything and I'm not ashamed, it's just—compared to this we probably seem absolutely deprived."

"Kelly," she repeated firmly, reaching to touch his cheek, "I don't care if you were raised by wolves. You were obviously raised right and that's all that matters. And if it makes you feel better, my mum tried to keep me away from this life growing up. I lived a normal life, too. Besides, I've rubbed elbows which some of the richest families in Europe and believe me, galleons don't make you happy."

Kelly smiled, kissing her hand. "You're right, I'm being mental. I'm sorry."

Leolin knew that for Kelly everything had _something_ to do with Draco, and she tried to keep Draco's wraith at bay as tipped her head back for a kiss. Kelly understood her meaning, leaning forward to brush his lips against hers.

"Do you feel better?" She asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said. "I believe I am."

"Onward and upward, then," she said, and hand in hand they mounted the stone stairs to the front door.

Kelly reached forward and rang the bell, at which point Leolin swore.

"Oh my stars," she fretted, remembering something.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh bollocks. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_," she continued, turning to Kelly in horror. "Merlin's pants."

"What?" Kelly demanded.

"I forgot to tell you that you needed to bring a gift! Sweet Merlin, this is already a disaster."

Kelly laughed, beaming at her and producing a bottle and a bouquet just as Benton arrived to admit them.

"I know I'm not a Malfoy," Kelly whispered. "But I didn't come down with the last shower. I know how to behave myself at a dinner party."

Leolin only had time to mouth a quick 'thank you' to Kelly before being ushered in.

"Good evening, Miss Lefevre," Benton said stiffly. "And Mr. Troy, I presume," Benton said, looking at Kelly.

"Ah, yes," Kelly said, clearly wildly uncomfortable. "Good to meet you, sir?"

Benton gave him an odd look before simply turning back to Leolin.

"No need for the sir, Monsieur. You may save that for Master Lefevre. May I take your coat, Miss Lefevre?"

"Yes, thank you, Benton," she said, shrugging out of the garment and handing it over just as Amelie swept into the foyer.

"Benton, don't hog our guests," she said in a musical voice, smiling. Bonsoir, lapin. You're father and I are so happy you're here."

"I'm happy to be here," Leolin replied, kissing her stepmother's cheek. "Salut,Papa," she said to her father, who was standing just over Amelie's shoulder holding Max.

"Amelie, Papa, this is Kelly Troy. Kelly, this is my stepmother Amelie and my father Adrien."

"Enchanté, Kelly, Welcome to our home," Amelie said, coming forward to kiss Kelly on both cheeks.

"Thank you for having me," Kelly said, accepting the gesture graciously. "And these are for you," he said, offering a bouquet to Amelie. "In Ireland, yellow roses in full bloom mean a happy home."

"Oh, que parfait! Regarde, Adrien," she said, showing the flowers to her husband. "Sont belles, non?" She turned back to Kelly, smiling. "Thank you very much."

"And this is for you, sir," Kelly said, holding out a crystalline bottle to Adrien. "Leolin says you're a vodka drinker. I've never had this, but the man at the shop said that even the most discerning palettes wouldn't be disappointed by it."

Adrien regarded the bottle as he shifted Max in his arms in order to shake Kelly's hand.

"It's a good make," Adrien said. "Thank you, and welcome to our home. You are—" Adrien and Amelie traded a glance, and Leolin fought not to blush. "—very welcome here."

Leolin let out a sigh of relief as Kelly placed his hand in her father's and the two smiled at each other. Kelly then touched Max's chubby cheek affectionately, making the latter giggle. Adrien smiled again.

"Why don't we get back to the lounge and open this bottle up?" Adrien said.

"I would love that, sir."

Adrien shot a wink to Leolin as she and Amelie looped arms with her and followed the men out of the hall.

"Leolin," she teased, rounding on her stepdaughter when Kelly and Adrien had disappeared. "What a cute boy he is!"

Leolin smiled, blushing a bit. "He is rather darling, isn't he?"

"You see," Amelie said, nudging Leolin. "The most handsome ones are not always the best."

Leolin frowned, trying not to imagine what Draco would have worn had he come tonight. He was always dressed to the nines.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course, this is easy for me to say," Amelie said, smiling at Adrien. "I married the most handsome man I know."

Leolin made a face of mock disgust. "Ugh, gross!"

Amelie laughed, slapping Leolin playfully on the wrist. "You should not complain, mon cheu. He's half the reason you are so beautiful."

"How true!" Leolin said, dramatically pretending to toss her hair.

Amelie rolled her eyes good-naturally, laughing. "J'ai soif. I am going to go get a drink. Would you like something?" Amelie asked.

"Champagne, if you have it. Merci."

Amelie gave her a smile and disappeared to the bar, at which point Leolin took stock of who had arrived thus far. She made eye contact with Blair first, and he gave a nod towards Kelly before winking. Making sure that Amelie wasn't looking, she flipped him an obscene gesture and he stuck out his tongue. As soon as Amelie arrived back with the drinks, Leolin made her way to Kelly's side.

"Sorry to steal you away," she began, "but I want to introduce you around a bit. Do you mind, Papa?"

"Not at all. Thank you for the vodka, Kelly. We'll talk more at dinner."

Kelly nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you, sir."

Leolin flashed her father another smile before steering Kelly away.

"So where are your two fire-breathing grans?"

"Oh, neither of them is here yet. Arriving late is just one of the ways they try to outdo each other. Come on, you should meet my mum sooner rather than later."

"Mum," Leolin called, taking Kelly's hand and dragging him along beside her. "This is Kelly. Kelly, this is my mum, Ariadne."

"Lovely to meet you, Ms. Madoc," he said, offering his hand politely. "I've heard so many nice things about you from Leolin."

"Kelly," Ariadne replied. "I'm charmed, though I know you're lying about Leolin saying nice things about me. I did my best with her, of course, but you know how faulty _teenage _mums can be. Right, Leolin?"

Ariadne smiled sweetly at Kelly and he flushed scarlet.

"Oh my _days_, Mum! Just ignore her Kel," Leolin said. "I do."

"See what I mean, Kelly?" Ariadne said lightly. "I've raised a boor."

"Mum—" Leolin groaned. "Please don't do this to me. Sorry," she muttered to Kelly. "She obviously hasn't taken her crazy person potion today!"

"Don't be sorry on my account, darling," Ariadne said. "I'm certainly not!"

"Lai!" Kelly admonished, laughing nervously. "Don't talk to your own mum like that!"

"Thank you, Kelly," Ariadne said triumphantly, smiling at Leolin. "At least _someone's _on my side."

"You're welcome," Kelly said, smiling weakly. "Anytime."

"By the way," Ariadne told him. "You are taller than you looked in Witch Weekly."

Kelly gave another nervous smile. "Thank you, I think."

Ariadne leaned forward to clink her glass to his. "You're welcome. Enjoy the party. I'm sure we will have plenty more opportunities to catch up later."

"Merlin I hope not," Leolin muttered as her mother brushed a kiss on her cheek.

"Behave yourself, Leolin Lefevre," Ariadne replied, raising her eyebrows at the pair before sauntering off.

"Merlin," Kelly said, taking a heady sip of his vodka tonic after she'd walked away. "I think that gave me a flop sweat. You mum is bloody terrifying."

"No way," Leolin said. "She _loved_ you. I actually can't believe how well that went!"

"That went well?" He croaked. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but she isn't the worst of it," she said, touching his cheek.

"Ah yes, the grandmother paradox. How could I forget?"

"Look at the bright side," Leolin pointed out. "At least one of them is bound to like you."

"How refreshing," Kelly said. "Which one is going to like me, do you think?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

Leolin chewed her lip.

"Hard to say, really. My guess is that my grand-mére Marie will be the first one to pass judgment, and my Granny Sian will just react accordingly. Now, my grand-mére liked Draco because he spoke French, so she might automatically dislike you because you don't, in which case my granny will defend you and tell you my grand-mére is elitist. On the other hands, things got a little—unsavory at Christmas with Draco, so my grand-mére might like you for the simple fact that you _aren't _him, in which case my granny will scoff at you because you're Irish and she's Welsh."

"What's wrong with being Irish?" Kelly croaked, his head clearly spinning.

"Nothing," Leolin said, "I'm just trying to anticipate their moves before they make them. The best offense is a good defense."

"What _unsavory_ things happened at Christmas?"

Leolin bit her lip. Just as she was trying to think up an excuse not to answer that question, Blair blissfully interrupted them.

"Well, well, well," he said, his eyes sparkling. "If it isn't Kelly Troy!" He said, grinning. "How the hell are you, mate? And hello my little Bug!"

"Don't even start," Leolin said, hugging him before allowing him to embrace Kelly.

"Moi?" Blair said in mock surprise. "I didn't say a thing!"

"Well, let's keep it that way," Leolin said warily, still smiling.

"What do you think, Kel?" Blair said, and Kelly shook his head, laughing.

"No bloody way, mate! I am not letting yous drag me in the middle. I'm neutral."

"Where's Charlie?" Leolin asked eagerly, looking around. "I want to see the ring!"

Blair had proposed to Charlie the previous weekend.

"She's in the bathroom," Blair said. "She's been having baby sickness stuff."

"Speaking of which," Leolin said, poking Blair in the chest. "Are you going to tell everyone tonight or what? My mum has already started to suspect something."

Blair blushed a little. "Well, we were going to, you know, but then we thought, we ought to wait because, you know, we didn't want to take away the spotlight from you two."

"Blair, you little chicken!" Leolin said, laughing. "You're scared to tell grand-mére!"

Blair scoffed.

"No I'm not! Don't be ridiculous."

"You are," Kelly said, grinning at Leolin. "You definitely are."

"Wouldn't you be?" Blair hissed at Leolin. "She's going to go _mental_. She's already been nagging me saying that the ring's not big enough."

"So we're your scapegoats?" Leolin demanded, laughing.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not sorry," Blair said. "Right, see you two at dinner."

He clapped Kelly on the shoulder before disappearing back to the bar.

"Thanks," Leolin called feebly.

Kelly loosened his tie a bit.

"Merlin's pants," he groaned quietly.

"Don't worry," Leolin said, sounding unsure. "I have ways to reign him in…I think. If things get desperate we can just flip the tables on him."

"Thank Muggle Jesus you're a Slytherin," he breathed, and she laughed.

"It does have its advantages," she admitted, and he nodded, seeming a little dazed.

She continued introducing Kelly around, thankful that Gabriel and Roderick had _both_ broken up with the girlfriends Leolin had insulted, and that Cristian had flooed to say he wouldn't be able to make it.

When the dinner bell had rung, Leolin took Kelly's hand and led the way into the dining room where, consequently, no one had yet to sit down.

"Maman!" Adrien cried, exasperatedly gesturing to the captain's chair in which his mother was currently sitting. "Un homme mérite de s'asseoir à la tête de la table dans sa propre maison! pour l'amour de Merlin, de sortir de la chaise."

"What's going on?" Kelly whispered. Leolin smirked.

"They always have this fight. grand-mère thinks it's her right to be at the head of the table, and my dad insists it's his."

"Pah, Maman!" Adrien cried, whipping out his wand. "Tu es absolument impossible!" With a flick of his wrist, the table began to shudder, and suddenly a table that was once rectangular became round. "Now you can sit wherever you like!" Adrien said, throwing up his arms.

Leolin and Kelly exchanged a mirthful look, but before Leolin could say anything, a voice interrupted them.

"It seems I've just missed a commotion. Nothing too serious, I hope."

Leolin's other grandmother Sian had just entered, and she gave her adversary a smug smile as all eyes swiveled to her. As always, she was dressed in a floor-length evening gown of scarlet silk, and her silver hair was teased up into a chignon.

"Mum—" Ariadne warned, trying to subvert an argument, but Marie cut her off.

"Mon dieu, Sian," she said as she watched her adversary sweep into the room. "Zat dress eez such a shocking shade of red, I wazz afraid for a moment zat I 'ad died and gone to 'ell."

"Maman!" Adrien admonished, but Sian waved him off.

"Oh it's quite alright, Adrien my dear," she said, sitting down as far as possible from Marie-Therese. Great women like myself attract jealousy like dragons to gold. I'm used to it."

"Mother," Ariadne groaned, but Sian ignored her protests.

"But never mind that. Where's our guest of honour?" Sian said instead. "Where is Leolin's new beau?"

"I'm here," Leolin said, stepping out of the doorway with Kelly in tow. "Everyone, this is Kelly."

Sian smiled at Kelly, but Leolin's grand-mère pretended as if he wasn't there.

"Je suppose qu'il ne parle pas français, Leolin." She said to Leolin. Then she turned to Kelly, addressing him directly. "Le dernier copain parlait très bien français, vous savez."

"Sorry, I don't—" Kelly began, but Sian cut him off.

"She asked if you spoke French, and then derisively reminded you that Draco Malfoy, your predecessor, spoke it quite well. Don't fret, my dear, it's not just you; she's this rude to everyone who doesn't speak the mother tongue."

Kelly smiled feebly, and Leolin shot her grand-mère a dark look. Merlin, this already felt like a disaster

"Grand-mère, s'il vous plaît soyez gentil," Leolin said, frowning.

"Sorry," she said to Kelly, leaning over to him. I told her to be nice. I doubt if she'll listen, though."

"Leolin," Marie called as she and Kelly settled on Sian's half of the round table, "I do not like eenglish. Zat does not mean I do not understand eet."

"How's your Welsh, Kelly?" Sian said, touching his arm. "Perhaps we will just converse in that instead."

"Actually," Leolin said. "It's not bad, Granny. He sang Ai Am Fod—"

"Alright, that's enough. After all, this is my house, and it would please me very much if we could all simply speak English. Ok?" Adrien looked warily at both Marie and Sian, and though neither answered, neither objected.

"So," Amelie said after she'd fixed Max to his highchair. "Shall we have a toast?"

"Kelly," Ariadne said, raising her glass. "Why don't you do the honours?"

"Mum—" Leolin protested.

"Oh no, Ms. Madoc, I couldn't—"

"Never mind that, dear. We insist," Sian prompted, picking up her salad fork and clinking it against her water goblet. The rest of the party, minus Leolin, took up the action, and soon the room was filled with the sound. The baby was particularly taken with it, and Max banged his plastic spoon happily, cooing and babbling. Kelly blushed then pushed back his chair and stood. As his did, the collective noise of ten or so forks against glass ceased, save for the din Max was creating, which he continued into Kelly's speech.

"I realize I'm still an outsider here, but I thank you for inviting me into your home and for allowing me to spend time with your daughter. I'm sure yous all know this already, but she's a special girl, and I truly am honoured to have her in my life. So …Sláinte."

"Sláinte," they echoed, and Kelly sat down next to Leolin and clinked glasses with those around them.

"How am I doing?" he asked, leaning over to her and making her smile.

"Already better than the last sod," Blair whispered as he touched his glass to Kelly's. "Considering you've yet to scream fuck or storm out."

Leolin frowned. "Cut it out, Blair. You know damn well that whole thing was Cristian's fault."

"Who is Cristian?" Kelly asked confused. "And who said fuck?"

"Draco Malfoy," Blair said. "In the middle of Christmas dinner just before he stormed out."

"It was after dinner," Leolin grit out, flushing. "And he said it about sixteen times less than I did, so let's just drop it."

"Yes," Adrien interrupted. "About that. Leolin, you still owe your grand-mére an apology for behaving like a sailor."

"Je suis desolé, grand-mére," Leolin said, flustered. "Je ne vais pas le faire à nouveau."

"Oh I have to agree with Blair, Leolin my darling," Sian cut in. "Kelly, we do so appreciate that you've yet to break any priceless furniture."

Leolin groaned.

"Granny, you weren't even there, and grand-mére was able to fix the bloody chair."

"Language, Leolin," her mother warned.

"Yeah, Bug, language," Blair said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember you being so down on Draco when he bailed you out of jail!" Leolin hissed.

"I'm sorry," he bit back. "I didn't realize you were so keen on him again."

"Blair—" Charlie said sternly. "Knock it off. Sorry, Lai," She smiled sympathetically at Leolin. "Blair's going to mind his own business from now on."

"What's going on?" Kelly demanded, a little agitated. "What's Blair on about?"

"Yes, Leolin," Blair said in a falsely sweet tone. "What am I on about?"

"Maman!" Leolin cried, gesturing to Blair. "lui faire arrêter!"

"Blair," Ariadne said in a stern voice. "Leolin and Charlie are right. Knock it off."

"I'm so confused," Kelly said helplessly.

Leolin glared at Blair, already plotting her revenge.

"Alright," she grit out. "Fine. I will tell this story one time, and if anyone adds any editorial comments or snide remarks, Kelly and I are leaving and I am changing my name and joining the _actual _circus."

"I'd love to see that," Blair murmured, and he only smiled when Leolin glared at him again.

"Right," she said, looking at Kelly before sighing. "So Draco came home with me for Christmas, and at Christmas dinner, my horrid cousin Cristian—"

"Leolin—" her father warned.

"My horrid cousin Cristian," Leolin repeated evenly. "Who is blissfully not here this evening—"

"Leolin—"

"—started in on Draco about his father, which we can all _agree _is completely unfair since that's something Draco has literally _no _control over—"

"Stop editorializing," Blair said evenly, and Leolin shot him an ugly look before continuing.

"So anyways, Cristian got Draco sort of—riled up—and he ended up using some choice words—"

"—which we will not be repeating here," Ariadne added.

"—Draco used some words that some might deem unsavory," Leolin said in response, giving her mother a look. "And he—ah—he might have _accidentally_ broken a chair when he was leaving."

"A chair that has been in the family since Louis XIV was on the Muggle throne," Blair added, smiling.

"Yes, Blair," Leolin snapped. "Thank you. It was a really old chair. Anyways, Kelly, then Draco left and it was very awkward. The end."

"Merlin," Kelly breathed, and Leolin gave him a sympathetic look, mouthing 'sorry' to him.

Before Blair could add more, Leolin cut him off.

"Charlie," she said sweetly. "You're not drinking tonight? Why ever not?"

Blair's head snapped up.

"Cut it out, Bug."

Charlie looked cautiously at her fiancée.

"I'm not really thirsty, Lai," Charlie said in a sweet voice.

Leolin felt sort of bad for dragging Charlie into this, but she was so bloody mad at Blair for bringing up Draco that part of her didn't care. Besides, it was going to coming out soon anyways. Better to help it on it's way.

"I think it would be okay to have _one_ glass of wine," Leolin said pointedly, looking at Blair. "If you were a little thirsty. That wouldn't hurt anything."

"Leolin, dammnit," Blair growled, but Marie was already spitting at Blair in rapid French.

"Enceinte, Blair? Charlotte est enceinte? C'est une honte! vas à ternir la réputation de cette famille! dois être marié deux à la fois! Ce soir! "

"What's she saying?" Kelly said.

Leolin smiled wickedly.

"She's saying that is this a scandal and that they have to get married tonight."

"Blair!" Ariadne said. "I can't believe you would try to keep this a secret from us. How long have you known? This is serious."

"When _are_ you two getting married?" Sian cut in. "Before Charlotte begins to show, I hope."

"Merci beaucoup," Blair spit at her as the table burst into a flurry of activity.

"Checkmate," Leolin said back, raising her glass and taking a heady sip.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Leolin lay in bed reading, feeling exhausted but generally contented with the day's goings-on. Though long and tedious, the general consensus among the family was that Kelly was a good person and that Leolin was allowed to continue seeing him. However, after everyone else had gone, Adrien had suggested Kelly stay for another drink, insisting they needed to have a chat one-on-one. That was hours ago, and Leolin still hadn't heard from Kelly.<p>

Perhaps that's why her father had done it, so that by the time he left, Kelly would be so drunk and tired he wouldn't be able to take advantage of the fact that Ariadne was out of town, leaving Leolin the flat to herself. Adrien had also tried to convince Leolin to spend the night at the chateau, but Leolin declined, feigning exhaustion herself. At this point, it seemed doubtful that Kelly was coming over, but she wanted to at least leave the option open.

Suddenly, there can a medium-sized crack against her window, making her start. She looked up just as another stone hit the window. Gleeful, she got out of bed, throwing open the window. Kelly was standing at the bottom of the balcony, his head thrown back.

"Wherefore art thou, Juliet?" he called as she looked down at him, laughing.

"Who's Juliet?"

"You never took Muggle studies? Oh never mind, just let me come up!"

"Come round to the front door. I'll just let you in."

He nodded, clearly tipsy. He disappeared around the stone wall, and Leolin raced to meet him at the door. When she opened it, his eyes twinkled as he drank in her old tee shirt and boxer shorts.

"Good evening," he said, making her laugh.

"Come in," she said, and he smiled and followed her inside.

"How was drinks with my dad?" she asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Strong," Kelly replied. "But I like your da. He's a nice fellow."

He considered her for a second before sitting down next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

She thought about it then sighed.

"Not really."

"Okay," he said, and they sat for several minutes in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Christmas," she said finally. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you it was just—intense."

Kelly nodded tightly.

"How so?"

Leolin sighed. "It doesn't even matter any more."

"It matters to me," he said quietly. "You can tell me anything."

She looked at him critically before sighing again.

"The truth is that a lot of Draco and my's problems revolved around his dad. He's—well, he's a bloody monster, and he really messed Draco up."

"That's understandable," Kelly admitted. "Go on."

"It's Draco's weakness. Lucius, I mean. When someone brings it up he just—he snaps. Cristian was looking to stir up trouble that night and Draco was sort of already on thin ice with my parents—"

"Why?" Kelly asked.

Leolin ran a hand through her hair, clearly distressed.

"Because as unbelievably ironic as this is, my mom dated Lucius back in the day, and he treated her really poorly. Anyways that subsequently lead everyone in my family to be pretty cold to Draco, and he dished it right back."

"I almost feel bad for the bloke," Kelly said, and Leolin gave a sad smile."

"Anyways, when Cristian starting beating on Draco about his dad, no one said anything in Draco's defense, even though everyone knew it was unfair, and Draco got fed up and left to room. After he did, I _screamed_ at my parents and Blair and everyone and chased after him into the snow. At first I thought I'd calmed him down, but the Cristian came up to start things up again, and Draco just left."

"Left?" Kelly asked. "Left you?"

She nodded. "He was mad so he just took off."

"Jesus, Leolin. I'm sorry."

She nodded again.

"Anyways," the was Christmas, and it was incredibly stressful and I still feel really—raw about it."

"Understandable," he repeated, and they sat again in silence.

"Still," Leolin said more cheerily, taking Kelly's hand before kissing him softly. "I'm sorry about all the shenanigans tonight. They aren't usually _that _bad."

"I thought it was fun," Kelly said, though he was clearly distracted by Leolin's outfit, which he hadn't noticed until just then.

She laughed. "What's wrong with you? You're looking at me like you've never seen me like this before."

"I've had a wee drop or two," he said, coming closer. "And I've never seen you like this _inside your bedroom_. It feels…naughty." He laughed.

She reached out to grab his tie, fingering the silk between for several seconds before gently tugging him closer.

"Good naughty or bad naughty?" She asked coyly.

He face split into a grin, making perfect dimples in his cheeks.

"What the hell is 'bad' naughty? Naughty is only _ever_ good. Especially with you."

With that he kissed her, and she matched his enthusiasm, gripping his hair as he cupped her bum. This was it, she told herself. It was meant to be, and she could tell from the way his body was quivering slightly that he was thinking the same thing she was. He performance at dinner had only flamed her affection. She could see that he was the sort of bloke she could love, and that was both terrifying and exhilarating.

She loosened his tie and pulled it off, working at the buttons for his oxford as he pushed her gently backwards until her legs hit the bed. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he dimmed the lights before throwing it onto the floor where it joined his jacket and shoes. By that time Leolin had freed him of his shirt, and that fell to the floor as well.

She then moved to his belt as he rained kisses on her face and neck. Eventually his hands skated below her shirt, and she raised her arms over her head so he could pull it off of her. It was here that the somewhat familiar panic—which she now realised was actually an odd and unwarranted guilt—began to set in, and she tried not to tense up as he pulled down the straps of her bra as well. This was happening.

She focused on sliding his belt from his trousers. By now she could feel him stiffening, and she pushed him onto to back and rolled on top of him before kissing him again. As her eyes fluttered closed, she imagined for a second that his hair was platinum instead of honey, his eyes silver instead of hazel. She tried to force this thought from her mind, but like always, the harder she fought it, the more potent the memory of Draco became.

As Kelly's hand slipped between her thighs, she swore she could smell Draco's cologne, and when Kelly groaned in pleasure, he seemed to do so with Draco's voice. Leolin could feel the unease seeping into every pore of her skin, into every cell of her body, but they were both naked now, and she didn't want to disappoint Kelly. She'd brought him this far. Besides, Draco was done and Kelly was her future, and she owned herself the happiness she knew he could provide.

However, this wasn't enough to waylay the tears that sprung to her eyes as Kelly made his last few strokes with the pad of his thumb before he prepared to slide inside of her. She hadn't slept with anyone but Draco in almost a year, and it felt strange to feel a body other than his against her. She squirmed a little as he continued to tease the tip.

Leolin only hoped it was dark enough that he wouldn't notice her swelling panic. Unfortunately, she gave an involuntary sob when he slipped inside, making him freeze.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No," she said, her voice small and quivering. "I'm fine. Keep going."

He didn't move, though.

"Are you crying?"

"No," she lied, but she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and it came out as a shuddering, teary gasp.

Kelly swore quietly to himself before rolling off of her and onto his back. He waited a minute for things to calm down before putting his hand across his lap to cover himself.

"No! What are you doing?" She said, furiously swiping at her tears. "Please, I want you to—"

He groaned, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I won't have sex with a girl don't want to so much that it makes her cry."

"Kelly, I—"

"No," he said sternly. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You didn't push me," she said pathetically. "I wanted to do it. I still do. I just need to—"

"I'm sorry," he said, getting off the bed and putting his pants and trousers back on. "I shouldn't have pressured you."

"You aren't pressuring me," she said. "I want you, Kelly."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked sadly. "Are you not—attracted to me?"

"No! Of course I am! I just—"

"Just what?" He prompted. "Please, whatever it is, just tell me."

"I—I can't. I mean, I don't know. I mean, I'm just not—ready, I guess."

He gave a frown of incomprehension.

"Are you a—virgin? If you are, you can tell me."

Leolin sighed. It would be a lot simpler if she was.

"No," she admitted sadly. "That's not it."

"Right," he said in a flat voice. "Sorry, that was a dumb question."

"Kelly—" she began, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" he paused, then thought better of it and shook his head. "Never mind. Goodnight, Leolin." He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Wait!" she cried. "You don't have to go! You can stay. We can try again. Please, I want to try again—"

He gave a sad look, clearly torn between his desire and his chivalry. He averted his eyes and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"You don't have to leave," she pointed out. "You can still stay the night. Wait!" she cried again, but with a faint pop, he was gone.

Dismayed and mortified, Leolin curled into a ball, the tears leaking from her eyes and down the bridge of her nose. She knew that Kelly was perfect for her, and with every day they spent together, she could feel her heart melting for him. Why was it, then, that her body refused to follow suit? Draco was gone, of that she was sure. Now the only question was: how could she rid herself of his ghost?

**A/N**: Next up: **the Gala**, and Leolin and Draco's first meeting since the break-up. Stay tuned! Also, Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys! Please keep reviewing! xx


	31. Chapter 30: Gala

**a/n: **This is probably one of the MOST important rewrites of the story. For those who have be following the re-write since the beginning, please note it has been recently (08/01/14) updated. For those of you reading _I Know You Know_, this offers important insight I never quite captured before. Enjoy, and as always, **review review review.**

**Chapter Thirty: The Gala**

Blaise lay comfortably on his back, eyes still closed. Beside him, he could hear Pansy's rhythmic breathing; she was still asleep. Since he'd broken up with Gracie, Pansy had taken to staying over quite often, though it was admittedly just for sex and silent companionship. Not that Blaise was complaining; it was nice to have to someone around. Besides, she was still a great shag.

She gave a small noise and rolled over onto his chest, her breasts pressing comfortable across his ribcage. He welcomed her warmth, and his arm came immediately to rest on her back, gently rubbing his knuckles up and down her soft skin. Even though he was typically an early riser, he felt so content lying there that he allowed himself to drift back to sleep, lulled in part by the sound of Pansy's soft breathing.

After perhaps an hour or so Pansy stirred, her forehead creasing slightly as she murmured against his chest, "what's that din?"

Blaise gave a vague groan in response, only slightly aware of the noise that Pansy was referring to. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen, which was painfully far away from the bedroom. Maybe if he just stayed where he was, it would go away on its own…

"Tell your bloody house elf to keep it down," Pansy moaned, running a hand down Blaise's toned chest with eyes still closed. Unlike Blaise, Pansy was _not_ a morning person, and she would stay in bed until two if he let her.

Blaise gave another non-committal groan, ready to fall back asleep before—_Merlin_! Something suddenly clicked in his brain and he sat bolt upright in bed.

"Fuck," he panted, leaping up and tripping into pants and a jumper. "I don't _**have **_a house elf."

By this time Pansy was up too, throwing on knickers and a tee shirt of Blaise's and grabbing her wand just as he grabbed his. He indicated for her to be quiet by laying a finger across his lips then headed slowly down the stairs, wand upraised. However, as he rounded the corner into the open-plan kitchen, he merely groaned.

Draco was leaning on the counter with arms folded across his chest and a glass of scotch in front of him. He looked like death warmed over. Blaise hadn't seen too much of him since he and Leolin had broken up because he had been back and forth to Rome half a hundred times trying to firm things up with the Borgia. That, and he was always with that horrid creature Severina. However, despite her supposedly enchanting company, Draco's eyes were sunken and ringed with violet circles, and he smelled as if he'd been living in a distillery. All and all, he seemed pretty bleak.

"Merlin," Pansy said, coming around Blaise to speak now that she knew she was safe. "Don't you just look like shite?"

"Fuck off," Draco replied doggedly, his hair loose as he took a swig of his drink before hanging his head. It seemed frightfully bad manners to be drinking scotch this early in the morning, but Blaise knew better than to comment. Besides, from the way Draco smelled, it was entirely possible he was still legless from the night before.

"Just saying," Pansy said, shrugging with a smirk. That was the problem with Slytherins, Blaise thought; even the ones who were close took pleasure in their friends' misfortunes.

"That's enough," he said in a tired voice, giving her a disapproving frown. "Drake, what are you doing here? It's not even half seven."

Draco took another swig of his drink before holding up a copy of _Witch Weekly_ before slamming it down on the counter. Blaise looked at it, frowning quizzically. It was dated several weeks earlier, and the cover showed a smarmy-looking Oliver Wood grinning and tossing a quaffle from hand to hand.

"What's this?" Draco demanded, finishing his drink before fixing Blaise with a look of mock confusion.

"I don't know," Blaise said. "A copy of _Witch Weekly?_"

"Obviously," Draco snapped.

"I don't know what you expect me to say about it," Blaise bit back. "That literally means less than nothing to me."

"Is that so?"

Helplessly, Blaise glanced down at the magazine, not sure what he ought to say.

"I honestly don't—" he began, but Draco cut him off.

"Then why don't I make this easier for you," Draco sneered. "What's this?"

He flipped open the magazine, slamming it down to reveal a picture of Leolin and Kelly canoodling outside The Petty Diplomat.

"Hmm?"

"Drake, listen—"

"Why am I just **now** finding out about Leolin and this fucking Irish prick?" Draco demanded.

Pansy bubbled her lips unapologetically. "You honestly didn't know Leolin had a new boyfriend? Merlin, that's be going on for a month at least. Keep up, Drake."

"Stay out of this," Draco snarled, but Pansy remained indignant, turning to Blaise for support. Blaise only frowned at her. He wasn't in the mood to officiate some petty fight between the two of them.

"Do as you're told," Blaise told her, giving her a grim look. "Go home. I'll see you at the gala tonight."

Pansy gave Draco a nasty look before finally nodding, leaning up and giving Blaise a farewell kiss before disappearing with nothing more than a faint pop.

When she was gone Blaise turned back to Draco, who was still scowling at him

"Why wasn't I told about Troy and Leolin?"

Blaise shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters, but he didn't want to give Draco the upper hand by showing it.

"I didn't think you'd care."

With an alarming agility, Draco had Blaise by the collar at once, his face twisted into an unappealing grimace.

"Do _not _lie to me. You know I can't stand being lied to. You knew I'd want to know. Why didn't you say anything?"

They were practically nose-to-nose, and Blaise frowned, fighting to remain stoic.

"What do you care?" He snapped, pushing Draco's hand off of him. "You've made it abundantly clear that you and Leolin are done, and you've got Severina now. Let it go."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Draco snarled. "You always did love my sloppy seconds."

Almost without thinking, Blaise pulled back his fist and punched Draco squarely in the jaw. He stumbled back a bit, swearing as he brought a hand to where Blaise's knuckles had made contact. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his fingertips from the cut on his lip. He gave Blaise a dark look but said nothing.

"Look, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that kiss before you believe me?" Blaise demanded. "There's nothing between Lefevre and I. There never was. Besides—" he began, but thinking better of it he trailed off, opting to simply groan instead. "Never mind."

Draco sneered again, still licking the blood from his split lip.

"Besides what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it doesn't matter."

"It bloody well does," Draco said insistently. "_Say it._"

Blaise groaned again, rubbing his face. Merlin, it was too early in the morning for this shite.

"It doesn't matter," he repeated. At this rate, he was going to need a scotch, too.

"For fuck's sake, Blaise, say your—"

"She's in love with him!" Blaise snapped, and there was a frank alarm in Draco's eyes as Blaise's words struck him in the face. However, his façade only slipped for a moment before his face became eerily impassive. Still, his gaze remained insistent, and Blaise sighed and continued.

"Troy, I mean. Pansy told me that the word on the street is that Leolin's in love with him. She's already brought him home to meet her family, and he's going to be with her tonight at the gala."

"In love with him?" Draco gave a horribly bitter laugh before draining what remained in his high ball. "We'll see about that." He flicked a hand at the bottle that accompanied his glass, and it poured two fingers worth into Draco's empty vessel. This Draco put down in three large, sickening gulps.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise said, watching has Draco wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. If Draco wasn't legless before, he was definitely going to be now. Blaise only hoped Draco would be gone before he had a chance to puke all over Blaise's new mahogany hardwoods.

"It means we'll see tonight if she's as _in love _with him as you say."

"Oh no," Blaise groaned. "Don't tell me you're going tonight!"

Draco gave a humourless smile. "Of course I am. I'm the event's largest benefactor."

Blaise groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and impede the pressure that had begun to throb in his temples.

"Draco, as your best mate I am telling you to let it go. The two of you are over, and now you're dating the most beautiful witch in Europe. Let it go. Let _Leolin _go. Please, for both your sakes."

"Do you honestly think after what she did to me that I would just sit back and let her be happy? And with some swaggering Gryffindor pisshead, no less. No, it's time Leolin paid the piper," Draco said nastily, his eyebrows knitted as he spit out his words.

"Do _you_ honestly think that ruining her happiness will somehow solidify yours?" Blaise countered. "You loved her once, I know you did. Don't do this to her. She'll be humiliated."

Draco's already stormy look darkened further. "You're always so quick to defend her," he pointed out sullenly.

"That kiss wasn't her fault," Blaise said. "It was mine. If you need someone to punish, let it be me."

"How very noble of you," Draco said sarcastically, sliding his arms into his coat as he prepared to leave.

"This is a mistake," Blaise said in a serious voice, grabbing Draco's arm and looking him in the eye. "One which I know you are going to _bitterly_ regret."

"I don't need your advice," Draco said, shrugging off Blaise's insistent grasp and scowling.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaise demanded. "Why do you even care?"

Draco said nothing to this, his mercurial eyes storming as he glared at his friend. Blaise narrowed his eyes.

"Oh fuck me," he said. "Tell me you're not still in love with her."

Again, Draco said nothing, and Blaise found his face to be the very picture of Malfoy insouciance. It was blank marble, emotionless and utterly unreadable.

"Drake—"

"See you tonight."

"Damnit! Draco, wait—" Blaise began, but in an instant he was gone, and Blaise flopped down at the counter, pounding his fist against the granite and swearing. Resignedly, he picked up the forgotten bottle and took a bitter swig. Christ, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Leolin sat staring in the mirror of her vanity, sullen and miserable as ever. It was nearly four, well past the time she ought to have been dressed, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to get into the spirit. It was quite pathetic really, mooning over her woes when there were frocks to don and champagne to drink. However, despite her hard work for the foundation, she was not at all excited for the gala. For one, things between her and Kelly felt frightfully complicated, and she wasn't sure she could face him after last night. On the other hand, Kelly was positively small potatoes compared to her Draco problems. She had, of course, been unable to avoid seeing his face all over the gossip rags as he and Severina wined and dined their way across Wizarding Britain. However, she had not, in fact, <em>seen<em> him since they'd broken up, and that worried her. What if she broke down in tears upon seeing him? What if she fainted? What if—

"Leolin, êtes-vous là-bas? Can I come in?" her mother called through the door.

"Oui, Maman, I'm just getting dressed."

"Well, let me see!" Ariadne called through the door.

"I—I haven't got it on yet."

"May I just come in?"

"Yeah, door's open!"

Ariadne pushed inside, smiling at her daughter.

"You weren't kidding," she said, taking in Leolin's attire. "Nice knickers."

Leolin gave a laugh. "I know. I'm running late."

"I wouldn't say that, darling," her mother said, unzipping the garment bag Amelie had sent over. "But Kelly is going to be here soon. Let's get you dressed."

Leolin nodded, piling her hair on her head to keep it out of the way and taking her mother's hand. The beauty of the dress was that it was extremely simply. It was nothing more than a sweetheart and a skin-tight silhouette cut from soft black velvet. The hem was tulip-shaped so while the gown was floor-length, there was a slit in the front that allowed her feet to show. There were no cheap thrills in the design. Rather, the beauty of gown was derived from its imitation of Leolin's serpentine figure. On a lesser form, the dress would have been plain.

Ariadne bit her lip then smiled.

"I admit that I was hesitant about this gown, but Amelie done a lovely job with it. I don't think it's too risqué."

"I love it," Leolin affirmed, smoothing her hands across the smooth expanse of velvet across the bodice.

"Your stepmother has outdone herself. You really are her muse."

Leolin gave a meek smile, and Ariadne touched her shoulder.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you, but your dad and I are very proud of how you handled all this. You've grown it a very mature young lady, and we are so proud."

"Thanks, Mum," Leolin said, turning to embrace her mother. "Thank you for understanding."

"Don't worry," Ariadne said, smoothing her cheek. "I know better than most how…difficult these things can be. I only hope you won't be too troubled by the past tonight."

Leolin thought of Draco and her heart jumped to her throat.

"I won't be," she lied. "Tonight's about the future."

Ariadne nodded happily.

"Exactly. Now, do you want to come with me to the Chateau for a drink beforehand?"

"No," Leolin said, smiling. "I am nervous enough as it is. I really don't think I could stomach Granny right now."

"That's fair," Ariadne said, smoothing Leolin hair and kissing her forehead. "More than fair, really."

"Besides," Leolin said, looking in the mirror again. "Kelly was so wonderful the other night at dinner, I don't want to punish him by dragging him back into the vipress's pit."

Ariadne gave her a reproving glance.

"That _vipress_ is your grand-mére."

"Yes, and I love her deeply. That doesn't make her any less of a vipress, I'm afraid."

Ariadne shook her head, but she was also laughing.

"I should scold you for that, but honestly it's so true all I can really do is laugh."

Leolin gave a comically smug smile, and Ariadne laughed again.

"You are a cheeky little devil, you know that?" Ariadne asked, standing and smoothing the shirt of her lilac silk gown.

"I know," Leolin affirmed, standing as well so she could hug her mother.

"But you're still my favourite daughter," Ariadne said, squeezing her tightly and rocking a little.

"And least favourite," Leolin pointed out, smiling as her mother cried 'Leolin!' indignantly.

"See you in a bit," Leolin said, as Ariadne swept from the room.

"See you there, mon lapin," Ariadne affirmed, gently closing the door.

When she was alone, Leolin vainly turned to the mirror again, surveying herself. Before she could stop herself, she imagined Draco coming up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he feasted on her neck. She knew just what he'd say about the dress. However, after staring at it for a second or two longer, she made a decision, biting her lip and hoping she didn't ruin her stepmother's beautiful creation.

Taking out her wand, she gently lowered the neckline a little, allowing for a more unfettered view of her already pushed-up breasts.

The doorbell rang.

Leolin threw her wand on the bed, quickly affixing a glittering pearl and diamond necklace around her neck and shoving the matching diamond studs in her ears.

She ran from the room, tearing down the rickety wrought-iron staircase that separated her lofted bedroom from the shabby main floor.

"I'm coming, Kelly," she called, flicking her wrist as she descended to unlock the door. "It's open!"

A second later, Kelly emerged. He'd run some sort of crème through his curls, pushing them off of his face and making him looker older and more distinguished than usual. He wore a sharp tux whose lapels where a charming satin, and she smiled. She knew he'd made in tailored for this occasion. He looked up at her, exhaling audibly.

"There she is," he said in awe as he watched her descend. "My beauty in black."

She laughed.

"Do you like it?" Leolin asked.

"Lai, it's—" he paused to swallow before laughing. "Merlin, you have the most amazing breasts I've even seen."

She laughed, trying not to acknowledge that that was exactly what Draco would have said the first time he saw the dress.

He flushed. "I'm sorry, what I meant was—you look fucking gorgeous."

"It's okay," she said, laughing again. "I think that was meant to be a compliment."

He grinned crookedly.

"It was. It definitely was."

When she got close enough he extended his hand, and Leolin took it graciously. Once on the floor, Kelly prompted her to give a little turn, and she did so, laughing. She kissed him happily, basking in his silky lips and him warm, inviting cologne.

"You really do look beautiful," he said reverently, touching her cheek and staring at her face.

She blushed, looking down at her bare feet.

"Now I feel silly," she said at last, tipping her head back to kiss him again.

"Get used to it," he said, "tonight's going to be _filled_ with sickeningly romantic gestures."

"Really?" she asked bashfully. "Like what?"

"Like these, for one," he said, producing a stunning bouquet of yellow roses tipped with red and offering them to her.

Leolin laughed delightedly. "Where were you even hiding those?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kelly said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Leolin smelled them and beamed. "They smell incredible, and I love this colour."

Kelly smiled. "Funny you should mention it."

"Really? Why's that?"

Kelly bit his lip, looking oddly bashful. "Every colour means something different. Did you know?"

Leolin returned his warm smile. "I did."

"And do you know what yellow and red together mean?"

"I do not."

"It means—" Kelly said, trailing off as he fingered on of the teardrop-shaped pearls in her ear. "—falling in love."

Leolin's pulse quickened, but she realised after a moment it was actually equal parts trepidation and excitement. This revelation sent a rosy blush to her cheeks.

"Don't worry," he said immediately. "You don't have to say anything. I know it's really soon, I don't expect you to feel the same. I just—I wanted you to know."

Leolin nodded, smiling as her deep blue eyes glittered. She admitted a tiny part of her wanted to cry. Then again, that feeling was dwarfed by a towering sentiment of genuine affection.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly.

There was a charged silence, and Kelly reached into his pocket for a flat velvet box.

"I have something else for you," he said.

"Tell me that isn't a ring," she blurted.

This made Kelly laugh heartily.

"I'm not _that_ batty," he said, smiling as he watched the worry fade from her face. "But I know it's a Pureblood tradition to wear borrowed jewels at your first social event. I'm not really one for all that rot, but for you I am willing to make an exception. Just tonight, mind you."

With that she flipped the lid on the box to reveal a pair of diamond and pearl combs. Leolin didn't know if Ariadne or Sian had tipped him off or if it was just good fortune, but they matched her granny's necklace perfectly.

"They're my Nain's," he explained. "I borrowed them from my Mum. She wanted you to know that my Gran would have been happy to see you wear them."

Leolin smiled, trying to choke down whatever confusing emotion had been creeping its way up her throat since Kelly'd announced he was falling in love with her.

"They're lovely," she affirmed, brushing a finger over one. "Thank you."

He nodded before extending the box to her. "Here," he said. "I'll hold the flowers. Go on, try them on."

Leolin accepted the box, going over the mirror near the front door and carefully winding the combs into her curls. For once, she had no trouble in getting the chignon to stay put.

"They're charmed," Kelly explained. "And goblin-made. They should stay in without a fuss."

"Listen to you," Leolin smiled, turning back to Kelly. "Taking about combs and flowers."

"I know," he laughed. "What a dandy I've become."

"Not at all," she promised, leaning up to brush her lips against his.

She had meant the gesture to be innocent, but he deepened the kiss, and she let him. After last night, he deserved reassurance. She felt something new washing over her. It was admittedly part fearfulness, but it was also a giddy nervousness. She'd never felt this excited about Kelly before, and her heart skipped a soft but definitive beat.

"We have some time to kill," She said breathlessly, already tugging at his belt.

He groaned quietly before pushing her hand away. He clearly hadn't forgotten their last attempt.

"I think we should get going."

"I don't agree," she said softly, her heart pounding in her ears now as she tugged at his bowtie, pulling it undone.

Something exceedingly pleasant had begun to pool in her stomach, and she wanted nothing more to dive into it.

"Leolin—" he began, but she could see the hope glimmering in his hazel eyes.

"We have time," she said again, more insistent this time. "I don't _particularly _fancy being there early. I think it's more stylish to be fashionably late."

She unbuttoned his top button, and he gave an audible exhale, his pulse quickening as well.

"I made the unfair mistake of trying to rush you last night," he said. "I—I don't intent to repeat it."

"Would you believe me if I told you something changed since then?" she asked, ceasing her assault on his shirt.

"Not really," he admitted, licking his dry lips.

"Then I should tell you that I don't really mess about with this sort of thing."

"I—"

"Am I going to make an arse of myself if I tell you what I want right now?"

"You're never foolish in my eyes," he breathed, eyes on her lips now."

She said no more, only stepped out of his embrace and bit her full lower lip. She gently eased out of her outrageous heels before turning her back on him and traipsing softly towards the stairs. Without her heels, the hem of her dress touched the worn oak boards underfoot, making a soft swishing sound.

Kelly didn't follow, and she was admittedly too chicken to look back. She reached the first stair, gently lifting her skirt with a hand and feeling like a bloody fool. She began to ascend, and it occurred to her that he'd yet to move.

However, as she rounded the second curve of the spiral, she heard him following. She met him with a hooded gaze when he reached the top, and he looked equal part hesitant and excited.

He advanced, cupping her neck gently before kissing her. It was chaste at first, and she was the first to open her mouth, inviting him to deepen it.

He took the offer, his tongue sliding gently across hers. She could tell he'd been chewing gum recently, and his breath was fresh. She took several steps back before turning away from him.

He seemed to understand her invitation, and his hands skated down her back from her shoulders, finally finding the silk ribbon that held the dress in place.

He stepped closer, lips on her neck as the fingers of his right hand slipped between the bow, undoing it. She tipped her head back against his shoulder as he gently urged the velvet creation down her torso and over the curve of her lips.

When she was free of it, she turned in his arms, kissing him again. He responded with less hesitancy, and his hands were warm against her back as he coaxed her hips towards his.

When the kissed naturally ended, she pulled back, pushing his dinner jacket from his shoulders. When it had joined her gown on the floor, her fingers deftly worked his buttons free, his skirt suddenly fluttering to join its companion.

She ran an exploratory hand up his abdomen and chest, which was pleasingly indented with the muscles quidditch had given him. Her fingers eventually slid into his hair, and she urged his lips to hers again.

His breath was tapered now, and she knew he was giving into the pleasure she sought to elicit. She pulled away again to undo his buckle and free his belt, taking know pause before sending his trousers down his toned legs. He was wearing fitted briefs underneath, and he looked a bit like an underwear model.

Almost fully undressed now, he urged her softly backwards, eventually pushing her on the bed and crawling between her splayed legs.

She gently pulled the combs from her hair as she lay back, sighing as his lips found her neck. She sat up again when he sought to remove her bra, dropping back again to offer him a better view.

He ran a hand up her bare stomach, giving an exploratory squeeze. She let out a soft mew, and he grew more deliberate, his eyes already on her knickers.

She raised her hips just as he realised they were held in place by two satin bows. He undid each reverently before sliding the fabric away.

He looked at her in way he never quite had before.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he breathed, dropping down to pressing soft, sensuous kisses on her inner thighs. She threaded a hand through his hair as his cool breath fell between her legs.

She gave a soft sigh as he came forward, his tongue touching her.

"Kelly," she sighed, amazed by his skill.

He'd been extremely well taught. She never imagined anyone even approaching Draco's skill in this area, but Kelly was truly his equal in every way.

She was mewing in mere minutes, and his flicked his tongue against her clitoris as his fingers finished the tasked.

Her cheeks were flushed as a thrilling sensation tingled from scalp to toes.

"Amazing," she breathed as he kissed her.

He gave a soft laugh.

"You don't have to exaggerate."

"I never lie in bed," she countered, sitting up and urging him back.

"Switch me."

"I don't have to," he said. "Or rather, you don't."

"Yes you do," she said. "I'm demanding it."

Finally he obliged, and her lips dragged down his muscled abdomen as he shred his pants at last. She spared none of her skill in her work, hoping earnestly for the first time she could rival him.

His groans indicated she could, and she allowed him to buck his hips against her, achieving a depth that would impress even a sword swallower.

"I can't—" he moaned. "I don't want my first one with you to be like this. Stop before I lose it."

"No," she said, "fair is fair."

"What if I demand it?" he groaned, inadvertently bucking his hips.

"Then I'll oblige," she said, sliding gracefully forward and sinking effortlessly astride him.

"Does it kill the mood if I admit this is all I've been able to think about the last six weeks?"

"Quite the opposite," she breathed, swirling her hips and eliciting a moan.

"You're better than I could ever had imagined," he said softly, strong hands maneuvering her hips.

"I'm just getting warmed up," she promised, rising off him a moment before splaying his legs and introducing a whole new angle.

"Merlin," he groaned. "You're a goddess."

This caused a momentary spike, and for a flash he was Draco. She shook her head, and he was Kelly again.

He urged her off and on her side, kissing her neck.

"Pulled you knees to your chest," he commanded softly and she obliged, giving a breath sigh as he sunk it from behind.

Using her thigh for leverage, he increased the pace, squeezing her chest when he'd gained the momentum.

"Are you close?" he said, voice ragged. "After that blowjob I'm on the bloody edge."

She twined her hand in his hair as she arched her back, slamming against him for deeper penetration.

"Yes," she whined, coming even as he said it.

He caught her wave immediately, groaning. She sighed; that was as close to simultaneous as it honestly got.

"Oh my gods," he said, pumping gently several more times.

Each thrust send another jolt into her belly. She'd never in a million years imagined she'd make love to anyone but Draco ever again. How wrong she'd been. That was love-making at some of its finest.

The thought of Draco immediately inspired a crest of panic and shame, but as Kelly held her, she felt it ease. He remained still buried, and the intimacy of it was somewhat intoxicating.

"Let's not go," he said jokingly. "Let's just stay here and shag for the rest of infinity."

"You really have no idea how tempting that is," she said, kissing him over her shoulder. "Seriously."

"I've changed my mind," he said, sitting up. "I can't to show you off. You're glowing."

"Two orgasms will do that to a girl," she said, sitting as well.

He touched her cheek, staring into her eyes.

"Gods you're beautiful."

The flush increased.

"Stop."

"Never," he replied.

She rose, fetching her knickers and slipping back into the dress and reattaching the combs.

"Beauty in black once again," he said, meeting her eye in the mirror.

"You were bloody incredible," she breathed.

"You can look forward to many repeat performances," he assured her, dressing as well."

She smiled, descending the stairs and slipping back into her glittering Loubitons before pushing her breasts up again.

He laughed.

"I would object," he said. "But that view is so exquisite that I can't bare not to look all night."

"You should know this view is all yours."

"I don't deserve it."

"After that shag? Yes you bloody do."

He kissed her again, a new passion blossoming in his touch.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes," she said, a fresh trepidation welling again.

The sex could change the fact that she still had to face Draco tonight, and despite the love-making with Kelly, she had to admit her heart was still Draco's. It would take more than amazing sex to change that fact.

"After you," Kelly said, and he ushered her out the door.

She accepted his proffered arm, and together they made their way down the street to the apparation point. Stepping onto the pad, he swung an arm around her so they could side-along.

When they arrived on the other side they were instantly blinded by flashing bulbs. Leolin led the way, taking Kelly's hand as they walked the 100 or so feet on press carpet. Myriads of cameras were clicking as reporters cried questions at Leolin. Leolin and Kelly stopped every few feet to pose, and Kelly's hold on her was instinctively protective, which made Leolin feel safe. Despite her unintended notariaty, he was much for at ease with the press and photogs than she was.

"Miss Lefevre," voices called. "Leolin!"

"So it's true, you two are dating?"

"How long have you been official?"

"Miss Lefevre, have you spoken to Draco Malfoy since the break-up?"

"Leolin, are you ready for this evening? Hosting is a huge responsibility."

"Yes we are together," Kelly confirmed, and Leolin smiled up at him. "No she hasn't spoken to Draco, and yes she is _more_ than ready for this evening," Kelly said with finality. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Leolin waved one last time, blowing the cameras a kiss before stepping off the black carpet and into the opulent foyer of the Opera house.

"Champagne, Miss?" a waiter offered, and Leolin sighed contentedly.

"You read my mind," she said, snatching a flute and taking a sip.

"Cheers," Kelly said, holding up his glass to her.

"You were really amazing back there," Leolin said, taking another sip. "They love you."

Kelly smiled down at her. "Oh, they're not nearly as nice to me when I don't have you on my arm."

"No, come on!" Leolin said. "You were like a lion tamer or something."

Kelly laughed.

"I think they're more like chimps," he said. "Baboons, even." He laughed.

"All the more impressive then," she said, brushing her lips to his."

"I've just had a lot of practice, I guess," he said bashful. :It's part of how job. Perhaps you forget I'm a _major _quidditch star," he joked, bending to kiss her again as she laughed.

"How could we?" a sharp voice cut in. "you won't let us."

Leolin whipped around to glare at Blaise, who had just sauntered up. He looked incredibly handsome in a slim-fitting suit and black bowtie, and she could tell from the glimmer in his eye he'd already started drinking.

"Hello darling," he drawled, brushing a lazy kiss on her cheek and making her frown. "And you must be Kelly," he said, addressing Kelly with a thinly veiled distain. "Blaise . "

Blaise extended a hand, but Kelly merely frowned at it. Prats like Blaise and Draco may have been accustomed to treating strangers poorly, but nice blokes like Kelly were not. Besides, judging by the look on Kelly's face, it was clear he recognised Blaise from the front page of the Prophet.

"Oh, I know exactly who you are _mate_," Kelly said coldly, which made Blaise give a serpentine smile.

"Ooh, jealous," he said mockingly, his tone deadpan. "Watch out, Troy, you're starting to sound like Draco."

Leolin gave him another nasty look, her nostrils flaring as she balled her hands into fists.

"Blaise," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said with a condescending smile. "I am not supposed to mention him? Forgive me, I didn't know."

"What do you want?" Leolin spit out. If she weren't at her own gala, she would have happily punched him in the face.

"I need to speak to you," Blaise said, finishing his gin martini and extending a hand to her.

"Funnily enough," she sneered at his hand and folded her arms across her chest. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Leolin could feel Kelly tensing for a fight at her side, and she took his arm to show her support of him.

"It's important, Lefevre" Blaise said, meeting her eye for almost the first time that evening. "Extremely important."

Leolin tried not to fidget. Blaise was a twat, no doubt about it, but in some odd way he was also her friend, and it was entirely possible he really did have something to tell her.

"Apologise to my boyfriend and I'll consider coming with you."

Blaise gave a dirty look. "It's boyfriend already, then? My, don't you two move quickly."

"Apologize to Kelly or I'm walking away and having you_ tossed out_."

"Forgive me," he sneered at Kelly, barely looking at him. "I'm horribly ill-mannered."

Leolin rolled her eyes, clutching Kelly's arm tighter. "Goodnight, Blaise," she turned on her heel to make a grand exit when Blaise seized her free arm.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He snapped at Kelly, still not letting go of Leolin's arm.

"Have a good night, Blaise."

"Leolin!" he said, no hint of mocking in his voice. "I need to speak to you. Please. It's seriously important."

Leolin looked up at Kelly, whose jaw was set grimly.

"Would you mind terribly? I'll only be a minute or two."

She could tell he was upset, annoyed even, but he fought to keep it from showing. He smiled, nodding stiffly.

"Of course I don't mind; take your time. I'll be at the bar; come find me when you're done."

Leolin nodded, grabbing him by the lapels and soundly kissing him. The authority in his tone was novel to her, and she found it arousing. Vaguely, she wished that he would get jealous more often. It was like catnip to her vanity. She could feel Blaise scowling as Kelly brought a hand to her back, but she ignored him.

"I'll come find you as soon as I'm done," she promised Kelly, and he gave her a small smile before tucking his hands in his pockets and striding off.

"What a display," Blaise remarked derisively. "And not at all contrived. By the way, your impropriety is showing again. You have that just-fucked glow. I'm afraid to say it rather clashing with the projected veneer of societal elegance and restraint."

She hit him as hard as she could in the thigh with her clutch. It made a _thwack_ sound, and he winced in pain, swearing under his breath.

"What is your sodding problem?" she snapped. "You didn't have to be so rude to Kelly. And don't you dare pry into my personal affairs. As per usual, they are _none_ of your bloody concern."

"Look, shag whoever you want," Blaise said is a bored tone, still rubbing his leg. "But don't expect me to like them."

Leolin raised her arm to smack him again, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Easy lass, I came here to help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leolin snarled, snatching another flute of champagne from the nearest server.

He watched her with a scowl, catching her wrist before she could take a sip.

"Draco's coming tonight."

"Blaise" she said, annoyed as she wrenched away from him and took a large gulp. She could already feel a wonderful buzz coming on. He watched her intently, the concerned scowl deepening. "I am the proprietor of this entire event. You think I don't know that? I do. I've known for weeks. Now, if that's all you came to tell me, I'm going to find Kelly. Have a lovely evening."

She turned away from him.

"Lefevre!" he called and when she didn't turn he took two long strides forward and grabbed her wrist again. Goddamnit, _Leolin_!"

"Stop it," she admonished, rubbing her wrist and frowning. "You're going to leave a bleeding mark!"

"Will you please just listen to me?" He demanded angrily.

"I am!" she snapped.

"You don't understand," he said agitatedly once he had her full attention. "He knows about you and Kelly."

Something about the way Blaise said it made her blood run cold.

"It's not a secret," she said lamely, but the look Blaise gave her indicated he wasn't fooled.

"He came to my house this morning at seven, still legless from last night. He said it was time you 'paid the piper'."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," he said, frustrated. "But I thought you should know to be on your guard tonight."

He turned to slip away, and this time it was Leolin who grabbed him.

"Blaise! What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" He repeated, rubbing his temples. "Maybe nothing._ Probably_ nothing. I just want you to know that he's got his eye on you tonight."

"I thought he was dating Severina! What does he even care what I do?"

"He is," Blaise, clearly frustrated. "And—I don't know, but…look, I'll try to keep tabs on him, but just be wary. Don't eat or drink anything if you don't know where it's been."

Leolin thought of the timed love potion Draco had given her last September and nodded wearily.

"Thanks, I guess," she said.

"Don't thank me until later," he said. "I'll keep an eye on him as best I can. So will Pansy."

She nodded again numbly, and he took her hand.

"It'll be alright, I promise. Just don't be careless."

She gave an audibly exhale. "Right. Thanks for the heads-up. Speak to you later."

She put down her half-drunk glass and swept off. Expensive champagne bottles were charmed, she knew, to repel potions or modifications prior to being open. Grimly, she headed for the kitchens. If she could nick of a bottle, she'd be safe on the drink count. As for eating…well, she didn't feel much like that, anyway. Alcohol, on the other hand, was a different matter. Pretending as if overseeing the circulation of drinks and hors d'ouvres, she swept confidently into the serving hall, and immediately the servers all sprang to their feet, grabbing dishes and glasses and scuttling off. When they were mostly gone, she cautiously made her way over to the drink trolley, reaching for the nearest bottle while still keeping an eye out. However, after a second she retracted her hand after receiving a shock.

"Damn," she swore, sucking her zapped fingers.

Well, fuck the wank job who'd charmed these bottles. How was she meant get one now? She drew her wand and gave the trolley an exploratory prod. The shock reverberated through her wand and she swore again.

"Can I help you with something?"

Leolin whirled around, hiding her wand behind her back like a guilty child. One of the servers was looking expectantly at her. She was tall, taller than Leolin, which meant she was probably around 5'8. Her dark hair was tied plainly away from her face, and besides mascara, she wasn't wearing any makeup. Leolin thought she recognized her from Hogwarts, but in her shock she couldn't place her name. The girl recognized Leolin at once though, she flushed, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…Miss Lefevre. Did you need something?"

"Merlin," Leolin breathed. "You do _not_ have to call me that, please. And actually, I—ah just needed a bottle of that."

The girl gave Leolin a knowing look that seemed to say _of course you do, you rich slag._ Leolin bit her lip. Gods, she felt like such a frivolous bint.

"Of course, let me get it for you," the girl said instead, drawing her wand.

She was careful to avoid looking at Leolin, as if hoping Leolin wouldn't recognize her. An awkward silent followed as she muttered an incantation.

"So," Leolin began. "You go to Hogwarts too, right?"

"Yeah," the girl muttered. "I just graduated."

It was then that Leolin recognized her.

"Lizzy, right? Lizzy Ross?"

Lizzy flushed, pulling one of the bottles out.

"Yeah," she repeated. "Did you need this opened?" she asked, proffering the bottle to Leolin.

Now it was Leolin's turn to blush. "If you don't mind…"

Lizzy gave a small smile. "Of course not."

"You're dating Ron Weasley, right?" Leolin continued, trying vainly to prove that she was aware the world was bigger than herself and Slytherin House.

Lizzy gave an uncomfortable smile, and Leolin could tell her chatting was only making this worse.

"I did for a bit," Lizzy confirmed. "He's back with Hermione Granger now."

"Oh," Leolin said, trying not to grimace. "That's…nice." Mentally, she slapped herself. "Sorry," she amended after a second. "I had no idea."

Lizzy shrugged, turning her face away from the bottle as she popped the cork. "I'm sure you were busy planning this party."

Leolin flushed, looking down at her designer shoes to avoid meeting Lizzy's eye.

"I—"

"I'm sorry. That was really rude of me," Lizzy said at once. "It was probably a lot of work. It really is a lovely party."

"I get it," Leolin said, sighing. "You think I'm frivolous. You're not wrong. But honestly, you're not missing much. This isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I'm sorry," Lizzy said, offering the bottle to Leolin. "About you and Draco Malfoy. He's a twat."

Leolin smiled gratefully, nodding but saying nothing. Another pregnant pause followed.

"I should get back to it," Lizzy gesturing vaguely behind her. "Enjoy the champagne."

"Thanks," Leolin said, looking down at the bottle. "Hey," she said after a minute. "Do you want a sip? It's damn good."

Lizzy's eyes narrowed a tiny bit, as if trying to decide if Leolin was teasing her or not.

"I can't," she said at last. "I—I need this job. I can't afford to get sacked."

Leolin gave a wicked smile. "That's a Gryffindor's response. Want to know what a Slytherin would say?" She offered the bottle back to Lizzy.

Lizzy extended her hand and Leolin's smirk widened. Lizzy took a sizable gulp before handing it back to Leolin with the cork and wiping her mouth on that back of her hand.

"I should go," she said, laughing a bit. "Thanks…for the drink."

Leolin smiled. "Anytime."

Lizzy waved awkwardly and walked away, and Leolin filled a flute and stashed the bottle in her purse.

The interaction with Lizzy Ross, albeit awkward, had felt like a looking it a mirror, and upon gazing at her reflection, Leolin was struck with the realization of just how ridiculous Pureblood Society actually was. As she looked around, she felt an odd gaiety upon recognizing that those who lived and moved in these circles were actually caricatures of themselves.

The first person she saw was Camden Blackburn, the chief of surgery at St. Mungo's, with his plump wife Honour. She was chatting happily to the couple across from them, but Camden wasn't listening, and when a woman in a tight dress sauntered by, his dark eyes followed her. Bored with that trope, Leolin turned to wave at her grandmother Sian, who was stood talking with Gareth's grandmother Marged. Gossiping, Leolin was sure. Merys was standing awkwardly near her nain, looking around uncomfortably. Her Gran and Grandad may have been rich, but Merys's Mum and Dad were solidly middle class. Like Leolin, she'd grown up away from this life. Merys was staring forlornly off to her right, chewing her lip. Leolin followed the trail of her eyes to Blaise.

He looked up and caught Leolin's eye over Gemma Cooke's shoulder, with whom he had been shamelessly flirting. Gemma was meant to be a fifth year this year, but she'd declared a leave of absence in May to pursue her ballet career. The company had named her prima ballerina in anticipation of tonight's performance. A metamorphagus, Gemma's hair was usually a bright bubble gum pink. For tonight's performance, however, it was a muted ash blonde, and it made her look even younger than usual.

"She's fifteen," Leolin mouthed to Blaise, but he shrugged arrogantly before whispering something in Gemma's ear and making her giggle. Leolin rolled her eyes. What a silly, superficial world this was. All these people were drinking and dancing and playing along, wholly unconcerned with the world that existed outside their own, which was ironic considering this event was supposed to be about charity. No wonder her mother hated this world; it was utter shite.

If she'd of married Draco, Leolin realized, this would have been her entire existence. They would have become Camden Blackburn and his fat wife, him aging and lecherous and her plump and living desperately in the past.

Where was Kelly? She had the sudden urge to kiss him for not belonging to this world. He had four muggle grandparents, for Merlin's sake. He may have been famous, but he'd earned that, and despite his success he was still more grounded than the majority of phonies in this room.

Leolin's realization had left her feeling smugly self-righteous, and she took a long sip of champagne before wandering over to the balcony to watch the parade of arrivals at the front doors. A din swelled just as she peered over, and every photographer in the vicinity flooded the entrance, trying to catch a glimpse of the couple who'd just walked in. At first, Leolin couldn't see them over all the scrambling journalists, but eventually the sea parted, and her heart leapt to her mouth, all sentiments of superiority instantly forgotten.

Draco looked dashing as ever, his platinum hair combed back away from his face to show off his glimmering silver eyes and angelic bone structure. He even wore a glittering smile, his perfect teeth illuminated with each flashing bulb. Severina was flush at his side, her gown cut so low in the back that it barely covered her last vertebrae. Though the top half of her gown was like a second skin, it trumpeted just past her bum into a train of peacock feathers which yawned at least three feet behind her. The neckline of the dress was relatively modest, but the iridescent satin of the bodice clung perfectly to her chest, emphasizing her small but flawless breasts. Her jet black hair was piled high on her head, as she turned her head to smile up at Draco, the light from the chandeliers caught the emeralds she'd woven into her curls.

It was overall an outrageous look, but Severina bore it with an intoxicating mystique, and much as Leolin hated her, she also couldn't tear her eyes away. She'd heard rumours that Severina often donned peacock feathers, but at the time the notion seemed trashy and ridiculous. It made Leolin physically ache to see how well it functioned in reality.

Together, the couple was physical perfection, and each made no secret of their admiration for the other. Leolin watched in horror as Draco's left hand slithered down Severina's bare back to her exceptionally-crafted arse, his long fingers resting on the swelling curve of her flesh whileholding her flush against him. Severina's own hands were snaked around Draco, and she clutched the velvet lapels of dinner jacket as if ready to rip the garment off of him. After a moment Draco leaned down for a slow, sensuous kiss.

Leolin vainly tried to remind herself that Draco had come this evening with the sole intention of torturing her and to give in would only be playing into his hand, but seeing Draco look at Severina in the way he'd once reserved only for her touched a hideous darkness she didn't know existed inside her. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to tear her eyes away despite the sinister swell of emotion threatening to consume her. When Draco and Severina finally broke apart, Severina raised her eyes to the balcony, meeting Leolin's gaze evenly. When she was sure she had Leolin's attention she winked, and for a moment the darkness told Leolin to jump and end her misery. Instead she looked away, ashamed.

Leolin felt the fount of her emotions welling up painfully beneath her sternum, and she knew she had only moments before the dam ruptured and she tumbled head-long into crushing black. She turned away at once, putting her back to the balcony and her hand to her face, vainly trying to shield herself from the penetrating gazes of those around her. She tried to hide from the feeling, to push it down, but its insidious tendrils had already tangled around her heart, crushing it like a rotten, over-ripe plum.

Her hand clutched her breast as she forgot how to breathe. She was falling, staring dead into the darkness as it closed in around her. She recognized it now, and it wasn't the hatred she'd expected to see, though it would have been so much easier. Hate was a fire that burned away that which was no longer needed. No, this was love. It was the love she still bore for Draco, which had remained inside her despite having sickened and died some time ago. The love that had once sustained her had grown poisonous and malignant, and as it rose up and seized her heart, she felt that sickening as well.

Having come to this realization, having faced for the first time the fact that she still loved Draco, that she would _always_ love him, Leolin could barely stand, and she would have collapsed on the floor had it not been for the insistent hand that grabbed her at the elbow. The pain brought Leolin back a little, and she vaguely noted the sound of Pansy's voice somewhere to her right.

"Come on, love," Pansy muttered darkly, pulling Leolin away from the balcony. Leolin had already begun to cry a bit, and Pansy put an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the nearest opera box.

"Madison," Pansy hissed as she dragged Leolin inside just as she began to sob. "Get Nikki."

Madison nodded and disappeared, and Pansy knelt at Leolin's feet, gently rubbing her thighs.

"It's alright," She said, casting a silencing charm. "Let it out, pet."

Leolin flopped into the closest chair, crying so hard that her throat hurt and she could see her mascara making dirty streaks.

"It's alright," Pansy soothed. "I know it's hard. Go ahead and cry."

"I didn't—I—I didn't expect it would feel like this! I h-h-h-hate h-h—him," Leolin said between pathetic, shuddering gasps.

"I know," Pansy said sympathetically, rubbing her shoulders. "It's never easy."

"W-who am I?" Leolin sobbed. "W-w-w-w-why am I acting this w-w-w-way?"

Leolin breathing had become manic, and she could feel her head swimming and face tingling from the lack of oxygen in her brain.

"Leolin," Pansy said sternly. "You're having a panic attack. You need to take deep breaths or you're going to pass out."

This only made Leolin more frenzied, and chest fluttered up and down as her hysteria mounted. The panic in Pansy's eyes grew as Leolin became increasingly frantic. Leolin could feel the edges of her mind start to fuzz.

Just then Nikki Clearwater burst in, hands on her hips.

"Parkinson, don't ever summon—oh my Gods! What's going on?"

"You're a Healer student, right?" Pansy said, grabbing Nikki's arm and yanking her down. "She's having a panic attack. Please, help her."

Nikki nodded. "Give me my bag," she snapped at Madison, who had tears in her own eyes as she watched Leolin melt down. Madison fumbled with the clutch, and Nikki snatched it from her trembling hands. She pulled a lavender vial from inside and showed it to Leolin.

"Leolin? This is a calming draught. It will slow your heartbeat and help you to breathe normally. You need to swallow as much of this as you can, okay?"

Nikki nodded at Pansy, and together they pushed Leolin's head back and pour half to bottle down Leolin's throat. She swallowed it and her whole form began to shake before she fell forward into Pansy's arms, heaving.

Pansy let Leolin's head fall into her lap, and she gently smoothed Leolin's face and hair as she heaved, her heart slowing to maintain normalcy.

"I'm sorry," Leolin breathed, tearing still slipping from the corners of her eyes. "I'm acting like a silly bint. He's just a bloke."

"Don't sell yourself short," Pansy said. "He's not just any bloke. You thought you were going to marry him. You'd be a dementor if that didn't make you sad."

"Besides," Nikki said, frowning. "That little display of Draco's was completely over the top. If one of my exes pulled that at my first gala, I'd be bawling, too."

"She's not even that pretty, the slut," Pansy said, still stroking Leolin hair.

Leolin gave a bitter laugh through her tears, finally sitting up and wiping at them. "She actually is, but thank you for saying that."

Pansy smiled smoothing her cheek.

"Here," Nikki said, offering a glass of water to Leolin. "Drink this whole thing down. It will make you feel loads better."

Leolin accepted it gratefully, taking the glass in both hands and tipping its entirety down her throat.

"Better?" Pansy asked, wiping at some of Leolin's smudged makeup.

"Much," Leolin said after a deep, shuddering breath. "I probably look like shite, though."

"Not at all," Nikki said, rummaging in her bag. "At least, not when I'm down with you. Hold still. Move over, Parkinson."

Grudgingly Pansy relinquished her spot to Nikki, and together they set about fixing Leolin's hair and makeup.

Madison had disappeared in the shuffle, but she stuck her head back in just as Nikki was putting red lipstick on Leolin.

"Lai, they're looking for you. They're saying something about a speech?"

"Bollocks. Right, tell them I'll be there in second. I need to find Kelly," Leolin said, taking another deep breath.

"Here," Pansy said, offering Leolin another vial, the contents of which were gold.

"What's this," Leolin said.

"Liquid courage," Pansy replied, and Leolin threw the shot down as fast as she could.

It burned, but it also made her feel more confident.

"What was that?" she asked and Nikki pulled her up and made some last minute changes to her hair.

Pansy gave a serpentine smile "It's not legal—"

"—In the UK," Leolin finished, nodding. "How did I know?"

"My mom bought it in Egypt. It got a drop of Felix Felicis in it. Not enough to change your luck, but makes you feel unstoppable. I always carry it with me to things like this."

Leolin nodded, finally feeling clear-headed. "Alright, I need to go. Thank you both so much, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I told you darling," Pansy said, exchanging a knowing look with Nikki. "Slytherins look out for each other."

Leolin smiled, kissing them both quickly on the cheek. "I'm off. Pans, please don't tell Ginny about this. I don't want her to worry."

Pansy put a hand to her chest. "I'm oddly touched you think I'm civil enough to talk to that bitch," Pansy said is a sweet voice, and Leolin gave her a grim smile.

"Fair enough."

"Hold your tongue, you tart," Nikki said to Pansy. "That's my future sister-in-law you're slagging off."

Leolin noticed the ring of Nikki's hand for the first time, and despite her hurry she gave a gasp.

"You and George Weasley are engaged already?"

"Yes," Nikki laughed, "But don't worry about that now. You're late."

"Right," Leolin said. "I'm off."

"Have fun, darling," Pansy said. "We'll keep Draco and that Italian _puta_ occupied."

Leolin simply raised her eyebrows. "See you on the other side," she replied, and Pansy gave her a mock salute.

Leolin took one last breath before emerging from behind the curtain and plastering on the fakest smile she could. The unfortunate incident behind her, she was operating with clarity of mind she hadn't experienced since the break-up. Draco wanted to play nasty? That was fine; it was a dance for two, anyways. She could still feel the decaying love knawing at her, but now it was combated by a burning hatred, and the fire straightened her spine and put springs in her step.

Determined to make him feel even a fraction of what she had, she set off to find Kelly. She eventually tracked him down sitting at the bar with Oliver and Ginny. Ginny stunned in her usual emerald, and Kelly's face lit up when he saw her.

"There you are!" he said, and she gave him a glittering smile.

"Sorry," she breathed, "I got caught up greeting people. Hey Gin, Oliver."

Ginny smiled as they embraced, and Leolin desperately hoped she couldn't tell what a wreck Leolin was.

"That's alright," Kelly said, pecking her on the cheek. "Here, I got you a drink."

She eyed it warily before holding up her flute.

"I'm okay, thank you. I'm trying not to be drunk tonight, tempting as that is."

"What did Zabini want?" he asked, feigning casualness. Leolin knew he was probably freaking out, and rightly so.

"Oh," Leolin laughed bubbling her lips and trying to stall of a lie. She didn't need Kelly and Draco getting into a fistfight, or worse. "He wanted to know about…Ginny, as a matter of fact! Yes, he's got this odd fascination with her, and he's always pestering me about her."

At this, Oliver frowned, and Ginny cried out.

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"I know, darling," Leolin said sweetly. "But it's hardly a secret."

"Where is he?" Oliver asked in a sullen tone. "I'd love to tell that twat right where he can shove it."

"Simmer down, caveman," Leolin said. "It's nothing."

"She's right," Ginny said. "I never talk to him, and now that we're out of school, I'll probably never see him again, Merlin willing."

Just then the lights began to dim, and Leolin popped up.

"That's my cue. I have to make a short speech before the performance starts."

She turned to Kelly. "Meet you in the box?"

He nodded, giving her another kiss. When he pulled away he was frowning slightly.

"Have you been wearing red lipstick this whole time? he asked quizzically.

Bollocks, she'd forgotten she was wearing it.

"I just put it on," she fumbled. "Alright, I'm off."

"Good luck," they called, and she waving and heading down the stairs and through the stair door.

Her heart was racing as she carefully strode out on stage, and she gave a small wave before placing her wand against her throat and speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Leolin Lefevre, and I am the proprietor of this evening's event. Thank you all so much for coming and for your donations. By your efforts, we have raised over twelve million galleons, which go to the funding of a girls school for witchcraft in Rwanda. Please, give yourself a hand."

At this, the cavernous hall swelled with polite applause, and Leolin waited for it to die down before continuing.

"It is also my pleasure to introduce to you this evening two stars on the rise. Firstly, the role of Marguerite will be sung by Cosima Colonna. This is Cosima's first season singing for the Royal Wizarding Opera Company, and I can tell you for rehearsal that she sings like an angel. Secondly, the National Ballet would like to announce the appointment of Gemma Cooke, a fifth year Hogwarts student, as their new prima ballerina. Gemma, we will miss you at school, but please do use Slytherins proud. Finally, if you will indulge me, I would like to take this opportunity to personally thank those who help me make this event a reality. To my mother, father, stepmother and grandmothers, thank you so much for your support. And to my wonderful boyfriend Kelly, I know it's a mad world, but I'd glad to have you by my side. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I bid you adieu. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy Gounod's _Faust_."

Again the applause swelled, and Leolin kissed her hand and extended it to the audience. She couldn't see anything past the blaring stage lights, but she swore she could feel Draco's eyes on her as she waved a final time. Let him look, she thought hollowly. Let him see how irretrievably in love she was. There was nothing he could do to her now.

Unfortunately, it dawned on Leolin during act one that that was not strictly true. As soon as the lights went out and the dark music began, she found her thoughts slipping back to Draco and Severina, and the memory of them still filled her with unease. She wanted desperately to retrieve the bottle from her clutch, but she couldn't think of a good way to do so without Kelly seeing her, and eventually she gave up, settling for hold his hand instead. She was so distracted she could barely follow the plot. What was worse, the directors of the show had decided to base the demon Mephistopheles on the fallen angel Lucifer from the muggle Bible, and instead of grotesque, he was handsome and sly, his blonde hair painfully familiar. There were literally moments when Leolin swore it was Draco on stage instead of the bass-baritone, and that only served to make her more uneasy.

By the time the lights rose at intermission, she was sweating a little. Thankfully, Kelly didn't notice.

"What do you think so far?" he asked, and she tried to clear and thoughts.

"I loved it," she said vaguely. "What about you?"

Kelly shrugged. "I wish I spoke French. I get tired of reading the translations."

Leolin nodded. "Fair enough."

Kelly offered her his arm as they left the box, and he was about to offer her a drink before someone came up and cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Kelly Troy!" A lanky Irish bloke said, ruffling Kelly's hair. "How have you been, mate?"

"Tristan!" Kelly replied, and the two men hugged. "Good to see you."

"I had no idea you liked the opera," Tristan said slyly, punching Kelly in the arm.

"I don't," Kelly said, laughing. "But my girlfriend does. Lai, this is my friend Tristan Healy. Tristan, this is my girlfriend, Leolin."

"Charmed," Tristan said, coming forward and brushing a kiss on her cheek. Leolin still felt a bit out of sorts, but she tried to remember her manners.

"You as well," she replied, smiling.

"Are you here with Sinead?" Kelly said, looking around. Leolin presumed that was Tristan's wife.

"Would I come to this without her?" Tristan laughed. "No offense," he added to Leolin.

She shook her head. "None taken."

"Come and say hello. Sinead will kill me if she doesn't get to see you."

Kelly nodded enthusiastically, quickly pecking Leolin. "Meet you back in the box?"

Leolin nodded. "Have fun. Lovely to meet you, Tristan."

"You as well," he called, and together he and Kelly bounded off like two schoolboys.

Leolin felt a bit naked without Kelly at her side, but she had a good idea where the other Slytherins (hopefully sans Draco) would be, and she headed there.

She was right, as she approached the top-most bar she saw Pansy and Blaise smoking cigars, surrounded by ten or so other former Slytherins.

"Leolin," Blaise greeted coolly. "You're just in time. Sit, have a drink."

"I brought my own," she said keenly, pulling the bottle from her clutch and pouring herself a flute."

"That's my girl," Nikki called from behind her as she approached. "Vodka martini for me," she demanded.

She snapped her fingers at the barman, and immediately he began working. Apparently this was not her first trip to the bar this evening.

"Where's your man, Zabini?" she said, eying Blaise with interest. "I assumed he'd be with you."

"Who, Malfoy?" Blaise said, exhaling plume of emerald smoke through his nose and mouth. "I afraid he's currently in the company of someone I don't much care for."

"Really? It's not like you to refuse the company of a beautiful woman, Blaise. Perhaps you're losing your edge," Nikki warned, smirking at him.

The whole exchange was putting Leolin on pins and needles, and she could see Nikki's focus on Blaise was annoying Pansy, too.

"My father was schoolmates with Severina's uncle Nico. Let's just say that the Borgia are no _amici _of mine."

"I see," Nikki said, accepting her drinking from the bartender. "Well, it's just as well. I never liked the bitch. Besides, who does that strumpet think she is, strutting around in that bleeding dress? She looks like a bloody…" Nikki trailed off, raising her hands in exasperation

"…peacock?" Pansy offered.

Everyone laughed, including Nikki.

"Not being funny, she looks ready to fucking fly away," Nikki commented, eyeing Leolin as she did so.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Blaise said, also looking at Leolin. She wanted to say something caustic and witty about Severina to prove she was okay, but all she could muster was a murmur of assent.

Nikki and Blaise didn't press her though, and casually she made her way over to Pansy instead.

"How do you feel?" Pansy said quietly. Even when they were technically her friends, it was important to remember that a group of Slytherins was nothing more than a pit of snakes, and something careless said in front of Marcus Flint or Graham Montague would find its way back to Draco in an instant.

"Haven't got any more Egyptian go juice, have you?" Leolin laughed bitterly and Pansy shook her head.

"Afraid I don't. Why don't you go slash some water on your face? You might feel better."

"Do I have time?" Leolin asked.

Pansy consulted her watch. "It's still more than twenty minutes until curtain. You've got loads of time."

Leolin nodded.

"Go on," Pansy urged, "it will do you some good."

Leolin nodded again, this time starting off towards the loo before turning back to Pansy.

"Pans, you haven't…seen him, have you?"

"Draco? No, I haven't. His box is clear on the other side of the theatre, though. You're safe."

Leolin nodded and turned again, her course set.

It queue had already thinned considerably by the time she reached the restrooms, and she was one of the only people there when she went in a stall. When she emerged, the room was empty save for her.

She stared at herself in the mirror for several seconds before bending her head and splashing water on her cheeks. She didn't hear the door open or the lock click over the running water.

"Hello, Cal."

Leolin's heart skipped a beat. She looked up in the mirror instead, meeting Draco's eye in the mirror evenly.

"What do you want?" she demanded, already feeling a bit dizzy.

Leolin had to admit she didn't want to hang around for Draco to notice her "just fucked" glow.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Draco said simply, not moving a muscle. "Maybe black is your colour after all. That dress suits you."

Leolin's heart was going positively mad in her chest and her brain was so crowded with thoughts and emotions it felt like some were seeping out of her ears. Still, she fought to maintain her composure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied casually, undressing her with his eyes. "You begged me to be here, remember? I promised you I'd come, and here I am."

"How noble of you to keep your promises," she snapped.

"That's more than I can say for you," he replied, his face and voice still impassive.

Merlin, Leolin had forgotten how handsome he was up close. He said nothing as she studied him, though a smile was beginning to pull at the corners of his bow lips. As irresistibly attractive as she found Kelly, he admittedly was no match for Draco's unparalleled beauty. Then again, few were.

"Won't _Severina _ be missing you?" she said, growing agitated. In reality being this close to him was making it hard to breathe, let alone think.

"No more than Kelly Troy will be missing you, I expect."

"Leave Kelly out of this."

He gave a condescending laugh.

"No need to play pretend with me, darling. I know you don't love him, despite the fact that you let him slither between your lush little thighs tonight."

She touched her cheek self consciously before whirling around, trying to ignore his eyes as they slithered from the pearl and diamond collar she wore to her magnificently displayed breasts.

"Why are you really here?" Leolin demanded.

"I suppose," Draco said, sauntering towards her and making her flush. "I wanted to show you were we stand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sneered, turning her head away to avoid smelling his cologne.

"It means that I _know_ you're still in love with me," he said coming closer still. "It's obvious, despite your desperate little ruse with Troy."

She put a hand out to halt his advance, meeting his gaze directly for the first time.

"That was always the problem with you and me, Malfoy. You always arrogantly assumed that you knew what I was thinking or how I was feeling. You were usually dead wrong."

"Well, I'm not wrong now, am I?" Draco repeated, stepping forward so that his chest touched her outstretched hand. "I _know_ what you're thinking."

She recoiled as if he had burned her.

"You have no idea," she seethed.

"Au contraire. It's written all over your body," Draco countered, eyes roaming freely.

Leolin raised a hand to strike him, but he caught her wrist, holding two fingers to her pulse point.

"I could hear your heart beating from across the room," he said, his voice a soft purr. "And your pupils are dilated. You're an open book."

"You have no idea what you're on about," she whispered back, but he shook his head, bringing his face mere inches from hers.

Their breath was mingling now, and Leolin turned her head away again, disgusted.

"So that wasn't you in a sobbing heap on the balcony when I came in? My mistake, then."

She looked back at him fearfully, unable to hide the truth in her eyes, and he gave a wicked smile in response before raising his eyebrows at her.

"Have a good evening, Lefevre," he whispered nastily, his breath falling on her lips.

With that he stepped back, giving her one last cruel wink before sweeping through the door and letting it snap shut behind him.

She stood seething for a moment after he left, wanting to scream and sob in equal measure. However, after she took stock of what she was really feeling, she realized all she wanted in that moment was to embarrass Draco the way he had embarrassed her.

She tore from the bathroom, running towards him as he retreated and calling his name.

"Malfoy!" she demanded, her voice carrying through the empty corridor.

He turned and when she reached him, she reached back and slapped him with all her might. His head flew to the side in surprise, but in instant he had clamped a hand on both of her wrists, his eyes furious. He studied her intently for several seconds, both of them heaving as she waited for him to react. After another second, though, his face split into a smirk, and he laughed softly down at her even as his cheek flamed a little.

Humiliated at his condescension, she did the only thing she knew would shut him up. Surging forward, she bowed her back so her breasts were pressed into his chest before crushing her lips to his.

At first he didn't respond, but after a beat, he released his hold of her wrist so he could curl his palms around the back of her neck, his lips parted to allow her tongue's solicitations. She could feel his form bending to meet hers, and when she knew he was fully invested, she pulled away, eyes glittering triumphantly.

"It's just me who's still in love, is it?" she said quietly, detangling herself.

However, he once again had her in his grasp in an instant, and she struggled against him as he glared down at her. He watched her heaving breast for a second before dragging her back to the luxurious washroom.

Understanding his intention, she struggled harder.

"Let go of me, you brute!" she demanded, "I'll scream."

"I know you will," he said grimly, hardly phrased by her writhing. "I'm counting on it."

"You're so foul!" she seethed as he pushed her in the room and locked the door. "Let me _go_!"

She made for the door again, but he barred her way, and his chest heaving he stared hatefully down at her.

"Let me go!" she slapped him again.

She was barely able to make contact before he had her by the wrist again, crushing her to him. She tried not to notice how painfully familiar the way he felt against her. His cologne was assailing her now, and though she knew she shouldn't, she tentatively looked up at him and met his gaze. It was then—to her shame—that her resistance melted away. She knew it was hideously weak and selfish and pathetic of her, but in that moment, all she wanted was Draco, and she was going to have him, come Hell or high water. This didn't change a thing between them, and Leolin was aware of what a painful betrayal it was to Kelly, especially after what they'd just shared, but for that moment she couldn't care. All she cared about was having Draco one last time.

Kissing Draco was like coming home, and she did so hungrily, her hands in his hair as his tongue swirled against hers. He met her passion with equal fervour, crushing her body to his as he groaned in pleasure at her machinations.

"Cal," he said raggedly as he dragged her to the counter, urging her up on to the sleek marble.

His coat was already on the floor, and it was quickly followed by his shirt. Leolin could feel her self-disgust welling up as she ran her hands up and down his sculpted chest, but it was nothing compared to her need to be close to Draco. He was wicked and she was betraying herself, she knew, but he was her drug, and she would sooner die than quit him just then.

She could feel all the blood rushing between her legs as he rubbed and licked all the most sensitive parts of her neck. Now his hands were in her hair, and suddenly it was tumbling down her back in a wild mane. Her hair unbound, he parted the two petals of her floor-length skirt to reveal her knickers. He vanished them in an instant and finally brought his hand between her thighs, which were already slick.

In one fluid motion he was inside of her and already pumping, driving into her with such force that the mirror behind her shuddered. With every thrust she saw stars. To say it was pleasure was wholly incompetent. The experience was restorative, as if he was repairing the rift between them with every thick stroke. She twined her hands into his mussed hair and he picked up his speed, and she could tell by his quivering form that he was about to come undone. She was almost there though, almost there, and if he could just hang on for two more stro_-oh!_

Leolin collapsed against his shoulder as he grabbed her hips and pushed a final time, kissing her desperately as he followed her off the edge. They didn't move for a minute of two after, both breathing heavily. Finally, Draco pulled away a bit, meeting Leolin's gaze. He studied her intently for a moment before gently reaching up to cup her cheeks. Despite what they had just done, the gesture was shockingly intimate, and it made Leolin's heartbeat quicken again.

His mercurial eyes flicked from hers to her lips and slowly, tortuously, he leaned in to kiss her. Leolin's eyes slip closed, terrified of how alive this made her feel. However, just as his lips were about to brush hers, he stopped. Her eyes fluttered open to find he was smiling cruelly down at her.

"Checkmate," he whispered against her lips, and her blood ran cold.

Her mind was racing, tearing back through want they'd done and seeing now that his hand was in everything. He'd goaded her _knowing_ she'd come after him and eventually kiss him. He'd architected the whole encounter with the sole purpose of fucking her and leaving her this way. What she'd imagined was a moment of unfettered passion between them had actually been a cold, calculated manipulation on his part.

Just then the light began to dim to signal two minutes to curtain.

"You pig," she whispered dangerously, turning her head sharply to the side.

He let go of her.

Ashamed, she tried to regain her composure, adjusting her dress as best she could. She heard a crunch below Draco's feet as he disentangled himself, and she looked down in horror to find one of Kelly's combs severed nearly in two. One of them must have stepped on it. Numbly she bent to retrieve it, and the minute her fingers brushed the pearl and diamond handle, the full gravity of what she'd done began to press upon her.

Her heart was hammering as hard as it had all night, and her emotions were so raw that she couldn't even muster up the energy to cry. Quickly

She muttered and reparative spell, but the damage was done. She looked up at Draco, who was still smiling cruelly, and she felt physically ill again.

"So this was your revenge, was it?" she said quietly. "Well-played, Malfoy. It would seem you've won the day."

"Yes, king's to me," he said, a hideously cruel glimmer in his eye.

"You're despicable," she said breathlessly, looking down at the comb again. The other must have still been in her hair. "And I've allowed you to make me despicable as well."

He said nothing to this, his satisfaction dimming as he watched her fight not to cry. For his part, the delight he'd felt at besting her was quickly souring to disgust and self-loathing. However, he was too proud to admit it, and he remained stoic.

She made to leave, forgetting that the door was locked. She tugged pathetically for a moment before collapsing against it.

"Open the door," she demanded without turning.

She heard Draco draw his wand from behind her, and she tried again. This time it gave way, and she ran as fast as she could away from Draco, afraid to even look back. However, which every step her shock worn off, and though she'd thought it impossible, she felt tears welling up again. As quietly as she could, she slipped back into her box.

"Sorry," she whispered to Kelly as she settled down next to him. "I got—caught up."

"It just started," he replied, taking her hand. She quickly wiped her tears with other. "You alright?" he said.

"Fine," she replied. "I'm just fine."

**A/N: WOW-ZA. **Okay, hopefully this works better? REVIEW


	32. Chapter 31: The Widening Gyre

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Widening Gyre**

Spinning. The room was spinning. _Leolin _was spinning. She'd gotten up on the tables about three songs and two shots ago, and now she was spinning round one of the poles which ran from the floor to the ceiling of the seedy Parisian bar. She spun round and round, too drunk to care that all the men below her were leering up her skirt. She felt hands brushing her legs, but she simply kept spinning. Maybe if she spun hard enough, the past would simply unravel away from her. Maybe with every rotation the bad things she'd done would slip away. She felt someone tug at her hand, pulling her down into his insidious embrace. She felt lips on her neck, but she didn't care. If these men wanted her, they could have her. Her body was just a shell. The hand on her neck migrated to the buttons of her blouse, and she didn't stir. Another hand sought to uncross her legs as a strange purple liquid was pushed to her lips. It smelled potent and overly-sweet, but hands were coaxing it forward, coaxing her head back. As she swallowed she felt a heat rush as inhibition floated away. She rotated in the arms that held her, kissing the stranger in front of her with vigour. She didn't know if it was her or the liquid, but she was suddenly desperate to rip of her clothes and shag him. Her stranger acquiesced to her, his hands working over her body, seeking to free her from her clothing. However, just as his fingers slipped under the hem of her skirt, a firm hand was pulling her away…

* * *

><p><em>72 Hours Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p>"You could at least tell me <em>why <em>you did it!" Ginny demanded, watching Leolin pace agitatedly around her room.

"Gin, I don't want to talk about it." Leolin said, exasperated. "Please, just let it go."

Ginny wrinkled her nose, trying not to get annoyed. Leolin clearly hadn't showered or washed up in a few days, and judging by the suspicious-smelling teacup cradled in her hands, she was drinking—again. That seemed to be an almost constant occurrence since she'd broken up with Kelly two weeks ago, and Ginny was starting to get worried. According to Oliver, Kelly said he didn't know why they'd split up, which only made Ginny more suspicious.

"For the millionth time, what happened at the gala?" Ginny asked, reaching to take the cup away from Leolin as she set it down. Leolin scowled, taking another sip.

"For the _billionth_ time, let it go!"

"Did he…do something to you? Or say something?"

"Jesus Muggle Christ, I _don't _want to talk about Kelly. Please, let's talk about something else. Anything else."

"Look," Ginny said, exasperated. "I realize you're in the middle of throwing yourself some kind glorious pity party, but this isn't just about you, you know. Kelly's a good bloke."

Leolin reeled on her, eyes red-rimmed. "You think I don't know that? I don't need you to fucking lecture me. Just go away."

"I'm here to help you!" Ginny implored, the harsh edge less apparent in her tone. "But I can't do that without the whole story. Please, just tell me why you broke up with Kelly."

"We just weren't—right for each other. It just wasn't going to work."

Ginny gave Leolin a knowing look.

"I think you could have made up a better lie than that," Ginny admonished.

Leolin huffed and crossed her arms, avoiding Ginny's face. "It wasn't a lie. I don't deserve Kelly; I was only going to break his heart."

Ginny's gaze hardened. It seemed she perhaps knew what was coming next. "What makes you say that?"

Leolin turned away, rounding her shoulders so Ginny could see only her back.

"Oh Merlin, I should have known," Ginny snapped. "Malfoy. This has to do with Malfoy, doesn't it?"

Leolin again said nothing, though she had no heart to deny it.

"Gods!" Ginny said, shaking her head in disgust. "You just can't bloody help yourself, can you?"

Leolin rolled her eyes. "And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you!"

"So that's why you broke up with Kelly? Because of fucking Draco Malfoy?"

Leolin shook her head in disgust. _Checkmate,_ she could hear him saying. He was such a pig.

"Look," she snapped. "I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but I am still _desperately_ in love with him. I am _sick_ with grief over losing him. How was I supposed to move on with Kelly when I still feel this way about Draco? Kelly told me he was falling in love with me!"

She was bitter, so terribly bitter, because all of that was true, and she was disgusted with herself for loving him despite how hideously cruel he'd been at her gala.

"So what?" Ginny demanded. "You broke up with him because he told you he was falling in love with you? Jesus, Lai, why couldn't you have just let him? For once, let yourself be happy."

"I'm trying! But it's not as easy as it seems."

"I know that! You think I don't know that? When Harry and I broke up—"

"I'm sorry," Leolin snapped. "But this is _not_ the same at all. You still have Harry in your life! You still get to love him. I don't get that. I have to give Draco up forever. I have to forget him. Can't you see how much that breaks my heart?"

"So, what? You want to get back together with him? Is that it?"

"No!" Leolin cried. "Of course not. You win, okay? You and Blair and my mum and dad and stepmum and Harry and everyone else! You _all _win! Draco was terrible to me and he's a jerk. He's _always_ been a jerk. I loved him against my better judgment and your advice and now I'm paying the price. Are you happy?"

"No!" Ginny said sympathetically. "I makes me sick to see you this miserable! I know you loved him; I know you wanted to fix him. But you tried, Lai! You did your best to help him. There's no shame in the fact that you couldn't."

Leolin hung her head.

"What happened at the gala?" Ginny asked again insistently.

Leolin shook her head in agitation.

"Please, _please _stop asking me that," Leolin whispered in defeat.

"Was it Severina and Draco? I know that must have been hideous for you."

"No."

"Was it Kelly saying 'I love you'?"

"No! Please, _let it go_."

"I just need to understand. Please, help me understand! I want to help you."

Leolin bit her lip.

"Leolin—!"

"I let Draco fuck me during intermission!" Leolin burst, covering her face in her hands.

"What?" Ginny said in a deadly voice.

"I—he—I was in the washroom and he came in and taunted me saying he knew I still loved him. And after he walked out I just want him to feel as powerless as I had, so I slapped, and he just laughed at me, so I kissed him instead. I knew that would rile him up, and I was going to walk away from him!"

"He treated you that poorly, and you still had sex with him?"

"I _never_ intended to!"

"But you did!"

"After I kissed him he coaxed me back to the washroom and I just realized that if I couldn't have everything I—I would take anything. I love him and I know it's terribly selfish but I—just wanted him to love me, even for one more second."

Ginny didn't say a word, and Leolin bit her lip.

"Say something," Leolin said quietly.

"That's—" Ginny began, tears in her eyes. "Leolin, that's pathetic."

Leolin hung her head.

"Who are you?" Ginny said, her voice quaking as tears leaked from her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Leolin began to sob.

"I don't know what to say," Ginny bit out at last. "What can I say? I'm sorry, Leolin, but I'm—disgusted. I feel like I don't know you right now."

Leolin bit her lip, standing at last.

"You don't have to say anything. Show yourself out, would you?"

"Leolin—"

She was gone with a pop.

* * *

><p>Ginny rang the bell and shifted from foot to foot, nervously chewing on her lip. When no reply came, she bit down harder and checked the address again. This was definitely the right place. And it certainly seemed like the kind of place some richy-rich Slytherin would live, she thought bitterly as she eyed the stone cobras that flanked the door. She rang the bell again. No reply. She tried not to fret, even though this had been her last hope. She shouldn't cry right now. She couldn't cry right now. She could still phone Lai's parents. They would be able to find her.<p>

She rounded her shoulders and made for the street, she heard locks clicking behind the door and she rushed back. However, when the mahogany eventually swung wide, the person standing in behind it wasn't the one she expected.

"Parkinson," Ginny said stiffly, trying not to notice Pansy's pert breasts through the thin t-shirt she was wearing.

"Weasley," Pansy purred, enjoying Ginny's discomfort. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Zabini. This is his house, isn't it?"

Ginny folded her arms across her chest defensively and tried not to blush.

"It is," Pansy conceded, raising her eyebrows. "And what, may I ask, do you need Blaise for?"

Ginny flushed. "You may not ask," she snapped.

"Sorry, Weasley, but as much as Blaise might fantasize about it, I'm not into a ménage a trois with you."

Ginny scowled. "You think I came here to solicit Zabini for sex? In his bloody dreams. Seriously, this is important. Is he coming or not?"

Pansy smirked.

"Well he was about to, before you interrupted us. Now I suspect I'm going to have to start fresh."

Ginny's cheeks flamed the colour of her hair, and Pansy gave a delicate laugh before turning away to call upstairs.

"Blaise, darling, you have a visitor," Pansy called at last.

"Stop messing about and come ride me again," echoed Blaise's reply.

Pansy smirked again as Ginny continued to blush furiously.

"It's Ginny Weasley," Pansy called back casually, her cat-like eyes never leaving Ginny's face.

Ginny gave her the nastiest sneer she could muster before turning her back to Pansy and folding her arms across her chest, clearly indicating she had nothing else to say until Blaise arrived, which he did only a few seconds later.

"Ginevra," he said in greeting, his voice as warm as if they were old friends. "I wasn't expecting you."

Ginny turned around to face Blaise, her frown deepening as she did so. "Don't call me that," she snapped as she took him in. He wore only a pair of khakis, and it was exceedingly clear that he was naked underneath.

She tried to stare at his naked chest or the obvious bulge in his trousers.

"What can I do for you?" He prompted, unmoved by her nasty tone. He was looking at her with a slight hunger, as if she was the one standing suggestively half-naked in front of him.

"I need your help," she said, still searching for an appropriate place to look.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at Pansy.

"It must be serious for you to come all the way here. This is big bad Slytherin territory."

"It is serious!" Ginny bit out. "It's Leolin. She's—missing."

Blaise's smirk fell off his face at once.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?"

Ginny gave a helpless sigh, her eyes rolling back slightly to keep her from crying.

"Here," Pansy offered, extending an arm to Ginny. "Come inside. I'll put the kettle on."

Ginny nodded her wordless thanks and followed Pansy in as Blaise shut the door. She tried not to marvel at the elegance (and opulence) of Blaise's sprawling flat. Everywhere she looked there was marble and mahogany, and all of the fixtures in the kitchen looked to be real gold.

"Weasley," Blaise said a gently, taking her hand. "What's going on?"

Instinctively she tugged her hand away, though she realized a moment later that for once he wasn't trying to make a move on her. They met eyes and he gestured for her to sit in a plush-looking leather chair before positioning himself on the chair across from her.

"Leolin and I got into a huge row and she took off. That was two days ago and I haven't heard from her."

"How do you know that she isn't with her mum or stepmum or something?"

Ginny shook her head. "Her mum is in Romania for work. Her dad and stepmum are on vacation in Barbados."

Blaise looked over his shoulder at Pansy and they shared a meaningful look. She nodded, setting down the kettle before disappearing upstairs. Ginny eyed her wearily before looking back at Blaise.

"I know it sounds silly, but I have a feeling something really terrible is going to happen to her," Ginny said. She was really out of sorts when she left, I am worried she did something stupid."

"What was the fight about?" Blaise said, going to fetch the tea Pansy had abandoned.

Ginny looked down at her pumps, biting her lip. Blaise raised his eyebrows expectantly, but Ginny continued to stay silent.

"Weasley," he said patiently and she rolled her eyes to keep from crying again.

"I—I said some really horrid things I didn't mean, and she understandably stormed off."

"Alright," Blaise said slowly when it was clear that was she was going to say. "Well, do you have any idea where she's gone?"

"Paris," Ginny said at once. "I'm almost positive."

Blaise nodded, handing Ginny a cup of tea before standing up and pacing around the room.

"Right, okay," he said at last, eying her wearily. "I know what we've got to do. You'll hate it, but it's got to be done."

"What do you—" Ginny began, but Blaise cut her off.

"I'm going to get shower and get dressed. There's food and whatever else you'd like in the icebox and cupboards."

"What?" Ginny said. "No house elf?"

Blaise gave her a dazzling smile. "I don't have any house elves or servants, Weasley. You don't know everything about me, you know."

"I know enough," Ginny grumbled. "And hurry up. I don't fancy sitting in this mausoleum alone."

"You can come upstairs and join me," Blaise offered in a husky voice. "You look like you could do with a little stress relief. I'll fuck the worry right out of you, if you want."

"Ugh," she sneered in disgust. "I have a boyfriend, and I wouldn't…_fuck_ you were the only bloke left on Earth." Ginny was blushing, and Blaise merely smiled in reply.

"Tell that to our children, darling," he said, and she groaned.

With that he disappeared upstairs. When he came back down, he was dressed impeccably in a collared shirt, soft cashmere sweater, and well-cut jeans, all of which made him look like some absurdly handsome male model.

"All set?" He said.

"Yes," she said, standing and putting on the coat she'd taken off to wait. "Where are we going?"

"Best not to ask," he said, striding towards her and looping an arm around her waist. He'd only even been allowed to touch her one other time, and he reveled in another opportunity.

"Zabini!" she cried, trying to pry his arm off. "What the hell?"

"Merlin, Weasley, we're apparating, just relax. By the way," he said casually. "You smell incredible."

She gave another indignant shriek, but it faded a moment later as they apparated away. When the spinning finally stopped, Ginny felt ill, and it took her a second to register where they were.

It was a fancy part of London she'd only been to once or twice, and everywhere she looked large houses loomed. Wrestling away from Zabini, she glanced around at the brilliant tudors and Victorians before turning back to him.

"Where are we?"

"Going to see a friend of mine. Come on."

Blaise was already striding down the quiet boulevard towards a row of expensive-looking brownstone flats, and Ginny had to jog to keep up.

Finally he reached one with a large 13 on the green door, and he ascended the steps, Ginny behind him. He turned to give her a weary look before ringing the bell. Ginny, who had no idea what to expect, gave a cry of indignation when the door swung in to admit a leggy brunette she found all too familiar.

Upon seeing Blaise, the brunette gave an unpleasant smile.

"Oh, sei tu. cosa vuoi, Zabini? " She said.

"Tagliare la merda, Severina. Dove si trova?"

"Malfoy?" Ginny cried, eying Severina with distain. "You are taking me to Malfoy? Merlin, I knew you couldn't help. Why did I bother?"

She was halfway down the steps before he bounded after her, clamping a hand on her arm.

"Weasley, c'mon! He knows Paris and Leolin better than anybody. I know you don't like or trust him and I don't blame you, but if you really think she's in danger then you have to trust me. Please."

"He's the reason she's there in the first place!" Ginny burst angrily. "He manipulated her into having sex with him at the gala. And he only did it so she'd be forced to admit to him she still loves him. She was _trying _to move on! She was _trying_ to be happy with Kelly Troy, and he just couldn't have that! He'd already moved on," she snapped, gesturing to Severina. "And yet he just couldn't stand to be see Leolin happy. He had to _ruin_ her. Honestly, it makes me sick."

Beyond them Severina was frowning, a look which suited her features immensely. However, both Ginny and Blaise ignored her.

Blaise said nothing to Ginny's outburst, and she nodded.

"So you didn't know," she said.

"Be that as it may," Blaise said, trying to hide his ire at this new revelation. "We still need his help. You better stop whining about what a sod he is and start praying he actually agrees to help. Believe me, when he sees you he's not going to be pleased."

Ginny considered, her arms folded indignantly across her chest. She said nothing, and Blaise took her silence as acceptance.

He ascended the steps again, attempting to skirt around Severina. However, she placed herself more in his way.

"Non puoi venire dentro," she said venomously.

Ginny wasn't sure what she'd said, but Severina's body language was clear: they were not to step foot in the house.

"The hell I can't come in!" Blaise snapped, trying to peer around her. "Is Draco home?" Severina turned away, acting as if he hasn't spoken. Blaise growled in frustration, taking Severina by the shoulders and giving her a shake.

"I don't care if that little _putain_ Lefevre is dead. Draco is not going after her."

Blaise advanced on Severina with such purpose that she looked a little afraid."

Don't you ever say another words against her," he said in a deadly whisper. "Now tell me: wor Giuro di Merlin, if you don't tell me right now, I will _make_ you tell me."

"No," Severina snapped, sizing Ginny up before turning her bored gaze back to Blaise. Her accent was musical, and it undulated with every word she said. "He isn't. He was called to the office."

"Fine," Blaise sneered. "Come on Weasley, let's go."

"Where—" she began, but Blaise already had an arm around her, and in a second they were spinning away. They arrived outside a modern-looking office building, and Blaise didn't wait for Ginny before striding inside.

Ignoring the concierge who greeted them, he strode right for the lift and punching "executive suite."

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," Ginny said quietly.

He looked at her, annoyed.

"Of course I do. Both my parents are Italian."

"Oh," Ginny said softly.

It was clear that Blaise was taking the news of his best friend's treachery hard.

When the car arrived and the doors dinged open, Blaise gestured for Ginny to enter.

"Coming, Weasley?"

She nodded, a pit forming in her stomach as the doors shut behind them. She had the distinctly-unpleasant feeling that this was Malfoy Enterprises, and she was headed straight for the mouth of the beast. However, she had little time to ponder it, as the door was sliding open a moment later. Ginny stepped out and immediately made eye contact with a perky blonde.

"Welcome to Mr. Malfoy's office. Do you have an appointment?"

"I—" Ginny stammered, but Blaise was right behind her, already ushering her forward.

"Morning, Val. Is Draco in? We're just popping by."

"Mr Zabini," she said in surprise. "Yes he is, but I'm afraid he's frightfully busy. He asked that no one—"

Her voice was growing more insistent as Blaise continued towards Draco's private suite, dragging Ginny behind him.

"Mr Zabini please!" she called. "Mr. Malfoy is _not _to be disturbed!"

"Let me deal with him," Blaise snapped. "This is urgent."

Just then he and Ginny were disappearing around a corner, heading for a pair of oak doors that were clearly Malfoy's.

"If you want his help," Blaise hissed quietly to Ginny. "You better be on your best behaviour."

"He better be on his," Ginny hissed back. "Or I'm leaving."

They had reached the doors by this time, and without ceremony Blaise threw them open, announcing "Honey, I'm home."

The office was an enormous octagonal with thick Persian carpets underfoot. It was the very picture of aristocratic elegance, and Ginny had to keep herself from marveling. The entryway had a ceiling of a normal height, but as the hall gave way to the interior space, it blossomed into a coffered dome twenty feet high that glittered dimly in the afternoon sun.

"Blaise," Draco called, getting up from the desk. He had yet to see Ginny. "What the hell are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I need your help," Blaise said, sauntering closer and ushering Ginny to stand in front of him. "We both do."

"Weasley," Malfoy sneered, the jovial warmth he'd shown Blaise instantly dissipating. "To what do I owe this distinct displeasure?"

"Shove off Malfoy, I don't want to be here any more than you do."

"I sincerely doubt that," Draco said in a nasty tone. "Get out." To Blaise he said, "You have some cheek, bringing this bitch here."

"Drake!" Blaise admonished. "This is serious. Leolin is missing."

"Missing?" Draco said, eyes suddenly alight. "What do you mean, missing?"

Blaise looked at Ginny, who rolled her eyes. "She and I got into a fight and she took off drunk three days ago. I haven't heard from her, but I think she's in Paris."

"None of us have," Blaise interjected. "Drake, if anyone could find her there, it's you. No one knows the city like you. No one knows _Leolin _like you."

"You must be desperate," Draco said. "If you're coming to me." This was directed at Ginny.

"I am," Ginny said. "Believe me."

"And why should I do it?" Draco said, sitting back down at his desk and kicking his feet up. "She's not my girlfriend, after all. What's she to me?"

"You're the reason she's there in the first place!" Ginny snapped. "She told me what happened at the gala, you pig. As terrible as I _know_ you've always been," she spit. "That was a new low, even for you. How _dare_ you treat her that way. You've been so fucking hideous since you two broke up! And for what? Blaise kissed Leolin, he's _admitted_ that, and you forgave him in two days. On the other hand, you treat Leolin, whom you professed to love, like garbage. She tried to move on from you, Malfoy, she really did. She tried to let you go. Why did you have to stomp on that? Why couldn't you let her be with Kelly, instead of using sexual manipulation to make her feel terrible about herself? You should have seen her after the gala. She's broken. You _broke_ her, Malfoy. I hope you're fucking happy."

"I'm the reason?" He yelled. "You were the one that had a row with her! Maybe you should have considered that before you went pointing fingers, Weaselby."

"You despicable pig!" Ginny sneered. "How _dare _you. I love her in a way you're sick twisted Malfoy heart never could. How dare you blame me. This is all on you!"

"Weasley, you don't know a goddamn thing about it. You really, really, don't. What Leolin and I had, you _never_ understood."

"What you and Leolin had, you _destroyed_," she snapped. "You're are your father's son, through and through. You are the bully and the thug he was and worse. You make me sick."

"You little bitch—!"

"That's enough!" Blaise cried, "Look, we don't have time for you two to sit here and bicker," Blaise said. "Can you two get along or not?"

"No," Ginny bit out. "I was stupid to come to you, Zabini. I'm not going anywhere with this twat. Malfoy, I seriously do hope you burn in hell someday."

"Weasley!" Blaise cried, but she was already storming out.

"Great," Blaise said. "Fucking fantastic."

"What does it matter?" Draco sneered. "If anyone's going to find her, it's me, not Weasley."

"Yes," Blaise spit. "And what guarantee do we have that Leolin will want to come anywhere with you? Jesus, Drake, Weasley is right. How could you do this to her? You've crushed her. I hope you're happy."

Draco considered, eyes furious. "I'm not, okay?" he bit out, running a distressed hand through his hair. "I'm sick to my stomach. I didn't think it through, and after it was over, all I wanted was to take it back! Fuck, I still love her. I thought I wanted to hurt her but I—I didn't. I could kill myself for what I did to her. She's the only person I will ever love."

Blaise considered. "I honestly don't even know if any of that is enough, but you have to go after her. Weasley is right. If she's that messed up, some bloke is going to find her and take advantage of her. She's in serious danger right now."

"I know," Draco said. "We'll leave now."

Blaise shook his head. "You go to Paris. I have to go after Weasley. Leolin needs her more than anyone."

"Fine," Draco bit out. "I'll floo you. Be ready to move."

* * *

><p>Leolin was certain she'd never been this drunk in her life. She'd hardly put down the bottle since she'd arrived in Paris three days ago, and tonight was no exception. She was so drunk that she'd allowed some leering South African to coax her onto dancing on his table. Normally, she would have told him to fuck off, but when she'd imagined what Ginny would say, what <em>Draco<em> would say, she accepted, taking the man's hand before taking another swig from her bottle and stepping up. That's where she was now, barely coherent as she swung from table to table, not caring when hands reached up to touch her. She was damaged goods, anyway. She'd let her ex fuck her senseless in the toilets. Nice girls didn't do that. That was for tramps and sluts, which is exactly what she felt like. She felt as cheap as the swill she'd been drinking all night, and it was positively the worst feeling on Earth. Maybe she would sleep with the South African. She bent down so their faces were close, and she could smell all the whiskey he'd drank. He had his fingers in her hair at once, and kissed her fiercely.

Even in her drunken stupor it didn't feel right, and she pulled away.

"Come home with me," he whispered.

She shook her head, trying to smile and seem coy.

"I can't."

"That's shit," he flirted back. "Come back with me."

She responded by standing again, by resuming her spinning in the hopes that she would simply unravel and fall away. She took another swig, and it was almost too much. At this point coherent thought seemed to melt away, and when she felt the South African tugging at her hand again, she couldn't hold herself aloft. His hands were all over her but her legs remained firmly crossed. Suddenly though, he was pouring something new down her throat, and she felt herself going limp as her last reservations faded away. She wanted him, he could have her...

Just then though she was being hauled roughly back and a voice she recognized echoed in her ears.

"Weasley, tend to Leolin. Leolin, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Leolin felt strong arms cradling her before the body they belonged to inserted itself between Leolin and the South African.

"What the fuck, man?" the South African cried. Leolin opened her eyes to see hands lifting the man off his feet.

"What the fuck yourself," the familiar voice sneered back. "Do you have any idea who she is? Who I am? I will fucking end you for touching her."

"I didn't touch her," the man choked. "I mean, I did, but I swear mate, she wanted it—"

Crack. The man's face flew sideways as he nose snapped.

"I know you put something in her drink. Tell me what it was."

Leolin's head had begun to swim, and she felt sick.

"I didn't put any—"

Crack. That was his cheekbone shattering

"I'm a very dangerous man, and I hate being lied to. What was that you put in her drink.

"Please, I—"

Crack. His eyes were already swelling closed.

"No excuses. Tell me what you used on her."

"Acanthus! It was acanthus."

The fist swung down again and again, and the man's face became a mess of blood.

"Stop, Malfoy, stop! You're going to kill him!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't."

"You can't take out all your guilt on someone else. Besides, Leolin _needs _you."

Strong hand gently cradling Leolin's face. They were slick and they smelled of blood.

"Cal? Can you hear me? It's me; it's Draco. Listen, you're been drugged, but I am going to give you something for it, alright? I need you to swallow this for me. Can you do that?"

Leolin nodded feebly, trying to keep her eyes open as Draco's face swam in and out of focus. Something acrid was poured down her throat, and she could feel it bubbling in her stomach.

"She's going to wretch," Leolin heard Ginny say.

"I know," Draco said, head of a swivel. "But we shouldn't stay here. Come on."

Draco scooped Leolin up as if she weighed nothing and before Leolin knew it, she was apparating away.

Draco, Ginny, and Leolin arrived on the stoop of Leolin's apartment a minute later, and Ginny said, "I should warn you that I told Harry to meet us he. He and Zabini are inside now."

"You did what?" Draco spat. "Why?"

"I didn't want to have to be in this viper's pit by myself," she defended.

"Sodding whatever," Draco snapped, adjusting Leolin weight as she groaned again in his arms. "Just open the bloody door."

She did just that, and the next second Draco was nose to nose with an irate-looking Harry Potter.

"Back off, Scarhead, she's been drugged," Draco sneered. "I gave her an antidote, and she's going to heave up about half the bar any second now."

Harry only budged a half-inch or so, and Draco had to muscle past him, careful to support Leolin's head even as he slammed a shoulder into Harry. He set Leolin down, and Ginny helped her to the bathroom.

"Drugged, huh?" Harry said, shoving Draco squarely in the chest now that his hands were free. "Like you drugged Ieuan Bird?"

Draco swiveled on Harry, giving a sneer but saying nothing. After everthing that had gone on tonight, quidditch was the absolute last thing on his mind. His silence was damning, however, and Harry's emerald eyes glittered with hate as he regarded Draco.

"Ginny told me about the Felix Felicis, you sneaky son of a bitch," he continued, seething. "I know you cheated. I couldn't fucking kill you for it."

"Prove it, Potter," Draco said nastily, opening his arms as if inviting Harry to fight. Draco must not have expected Harry to do it though, so when Harry's fist swung out, Draco was too slow to avoid the blow. It caught him squarely in the cheekbone, making a wholly unpleasant sound.

Draco recovered quickly, however, and made to tackle Harry, but Blaise was quicker and grabbed him by the back of the leather jacket and tore him backwards so violently he stumbled and nearly fell on his arse. Draco turned to scowl at Blaise, yanking on his lapels to straighten his jacket.

"Whose side are you on?" He demanded.

"Right now I hate you both," Blaise said with venom, eying each with distain.

Just then the fireplace crackled, and Pansy appeared looking disheveled.

"Sorry," she breathed, rushing over to Blaise. "I just got your owl."

"It's fine," Blaise assured her, brushing his lips against her own. Pansy accepted the gesture gladly before turning to glare at Draco.

"What are you still doing here?" she sneered at him. He said nothing, only sneered back before fixing his glinting eyes on Harry again.

"Stay out of this, Parkinson," Harry said. "It doesn't concern you. As for you," he threatened, jabbing an accusatory finger at Malfoy, "Now that you are Leolin are done, there isn't a reason in the world I shouldn't ruin your miserable life."

"Not very Gryffindor of you, Potter," Draco spat nastily, a grim smile on his face. His cheek was already beginning to swell where Harry had hit him.

"Laugh while you can," Harry warned. "I won't stop until I see you sharing an 8x10 with your father."

Draco rolled his eyes. However, as he turned away, Harry lunged again, nailing Draco in the same spot as before. It must have hurt tremendously, because Draco gave a cry and crumpled, and Harry got in several more hits to the face before Blaise pushed him off. Draco sat up, wiping blood from a gash on his lip. He gingerly prodded the skin under his eye, wincing as he did so.

"Harry!" Ginny admonished, emerging from the washroom where Leolin could still be heard retching. She eyed Pansy suspiciously before frowning at Harry.

"Admit it, Malfoy," Harry said, ignoring Ginny. "The only reason you beat us last fall is because you gave your seeker Felix Felicis!"

"Harry!" Ginny repeated, hands on her hips. "Leolin's sick and this isn't helping! Stop talking about fucking quidditch! It's over; it's done."

"I'm not talking about quidditch!" Harry roared, eyes still trained on Draco. "You drugged Bird so you could win that sodding bet and finally make a proper pass at Leolin. Admit it!"

"Joke's on you then," Draco sneered. "She wouldn't even kiss me that night and she _still _ended up leaving you for me. I've done things to her you couldn't do in your wettest dreams, and you know what? She bloody _loved_ it."

Harry and tried to grab Draco again, but Ginny and Blaise both stepped in, each restraining their respective parties.

"If you two aren't going to be helpful then you can bloody well go," Ginny huffed. "In fact, I don't need you here. All of three get out." She said nothing to Pansy, though it was clear from the way she regarded her that their encounter from earlier was still on Ginny's mind.

"Happily," Blaise snapped. "I've had enough of this shite for a lifetime. Weasley," he added with none of his usual flirtatiousness. "Tell Leolin to get better and owl me tomorrow. C'mon Drake, let's go."

"No," Draco said indignantly, frowning at Harry and Ginny in turn. His right eye had already begun to blacken from Harry's punches, and it made him look even more sinister than usual.

"And you?" Blaise said expectantly to Pansy.

"Leolin needs me," she said quietly. "I'm staying."

Blaise threw up his arms in frustration. "Fine! Do what you fucking want! I'm going home, though." He stormed to the front door, throwing it open and slamming it behind him.

"You don't get to tell me whether to stay or go, She-weasel," Draco insisted, coming toe-to-toe with the much-smaller Ginny. "I'm the one who went to France and brought Leolin back. If it wasn't for me, she'd be Merlin-knows-where by now!"

"You're the reason she was in Merlin-knows-where in the first place!" Ginny snarled, rounding on Draco. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough at your office: you are a vile human being, and I only came to you because I was truly, _truly_ despite."

Draco had the decency to fall silent, his silver eyes glinting like the edge of a sharp knife. Harry tried to insert himself between Draco and Ginny to protect her, but Ginny shoved him off, annoyed.

"You're one to talk," Draco bit out at last, staring hatefully at Ginny. "If I remember correctly, I'm the one stuck my neck out and stopped Cormac McLaggen from shoving his—"

Ginny reached back and slapped him so hard his head snapped to this side.

"Are you really that low that you would lord that over me? One good deed doesn't make up for a lifetime of wickedness, Malfoy."

"You don't know anything about my life," Draco said, his voice deadly quiet. "Presume to again and I'll show you just how _wicked_ I can be."

"How dare you threaten her," Harry warned, but he was cut off.

"Stop fighting, all of you," Leolin said, padding barefoot into the room. She was wearing track bottoms and a thin tee shirt and she looked awful, but still her face was resolute.

"Are you alright?" Ginny said, forgetting Malfoy at once as she came to Leolin's side. Pansy joined her on Leolin's right.

"I'm fine. Just tired, is all. You can go home, if you want. You too, Harry. You," she said, pointing at Draco. "You stay."

Draco gave Harry a smug smile, and Ginny frowned, as did Pansy.

"Lai, you can't be serious!" Pansy snapped. "After everything that he's put you through, you want _him_ to stay?"

"I can handle him," Leolin said wearily. "Don't worry about me. Gin, I'll see you at King's Cross tomorrow."

"Leolin—" Ginny began, but Leolin was resolute.

"I'm not a child," Leolin snapped. "And Malfoy I have unfinished business. Please, just go," she said, her voice softening. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ginny and Pansy exchanged a look before Ginny nodded and took Harry by the hand. He was still glaring but Ginny tugged him insistently.

"C'mon, Harry. It's late." To Leolin she said, "see you tomorrow, then."

Leolin gave a small grimace that was likely meant to be a smile before nodding. Ginny patted her arm and headed out the door.

Pansy was close behind her, though she turned to take the opportunity to sneer at Draco.

"You're a prick," she snapped, and giving one more sympathetic nod to Leolin, she left as well.

When the door closed, Draco took a seat opposite Leolin, his folding his battered hands together as he bowed his head. His face was probably throbbing from Harry's punches. However, without Harry to hurl insults at, Draco seemed ill-at-ease, and when he looked at Leolin, there was something akin to concern shimmering in his eyes.

"You've been through a lot tonight. How you do you feel?"

"Fuck you," she replied venomously, her lips skinning back from her teeth in a sneer. "I didn't ask you to stay because I want you here, and you're not my boyfriend anymore, so I don't want or need your bleeding sympathy."

Draco hung his head for a second before giving a resigned laugh and looking back at Leolin. "I know that."

Despite his gaiety, there was something sad about the way he said the words. However, hardened by her realizations about Draco, Leolin wasn't moved by this like she would have been in the past.

"That's it?" she demanded. "You're just going to laugh? I'm disappointed in you, Draco. I thought you'd be trying to snake your hands between my thighs by now. That's your usual style, isn't it? Use sexual manipulation to get me to do what you want?"

"No, not tonight," Draco said, his voice suddenly stern. She knew he hated nothing more than to be mocked, but tonight she was feeling dangerous, and he seemed uncharacteristically cowed. "I didn't come to ask for your forgiveness," he continued, his jaw tight.

"Of course you didn't," she said incredulously, shaking her head. "How did I know?"

"You don't understand," he grit out, his voice darkened by an emotion too raw to name. He was on his feet now. "Forgiveness is pitiless. It punishes the victim by vindicating the perpetrator, and I—I don't want that for you, despite everything I've done. I don't want you to suffer anymore, especially at my hands. I love you, Cal but I—I wish for your sake we've never gotten together. I think you would have been happier."

Draco's eyes were glinting in the half-light, making him look unearthly.

"There is no 'think'," Leolin said nastily, trying to fight her continuing nausea. All she wanted was to be done with Draco and lay down. "I would be infinitely happier than I am now, because right now I'm miserable. I've been miserable since you broke up with me over one mistake, and I've been sick with self-loathing since you incited me to hurt an innocent victim just so you could win our stupid power struggle."

"Don't you see? This is why I won't ask for your forgiveness," he said, his face stony. "Why I _can't_."

"After everything you've done," Leolin bit out, blinking away tears of frustration. "You're not sorry? Not at all?"

"I didn't say that," he snapped. A pleading had crept into his tone. "I've never regretted anything so much in my life. The look on your face after we—after _I…_" he trailed off, running both hands through his hair."I could see my reflection in your eyes, and I looked like such a—" He paused, trailing off. "I know I hurt you," he finished.

He was wearing an emotionless expression, but Leolin sensed that if she could tear that façade away, the real face underneath would be the very portrait of anguish. However, she hardened her heart, folding her arms across her chest instead.

"Don't flatter yourself," she spat. "You're not nearly the shag you think you are. I'm over you."

He blinked.

"Are you?" he asked, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Then why did you break it off with Kelly Troy? Why were you in that bar tonight?"

She bit her lip and said nothing, unable to meet his penetrating gaze. He was right, they both knew it, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing the truth in her gaze. They fell silent.

"I know I hurt you," he repeated. "So I won't insult you with an apology for what I did, sorry as I am," he finished.

"You didn't hurt me," she said, agonized. "You _broke_ me. How am I supposed to move on from this? How am I _ever_ supposed to trust someone again. I gave you everything I had, Draco, and I went to Hell and back for you more than once. But none of that was enough. And when you broke up with me, instead of letting me be happy with someone else, you had to make me feel worse, and for no reason! What did I ever do to you that you felt justified in acting the way you did at the gala?"

"You didn't do _anything_," he said, pained. The only time she'd seen him this powerless was when his father had cursed him. "I know it was me, and everything that you've said about me, that's Weasley's said about me, is true. I wronged you, and the reason it feels so unfair is because it is; you never deserved any of it, just like I never deserved you."

He was looking at Leolin now, and despite her anger she felt a distant tug, a longing in her heart that had been dormant so long she'd forgotten its power. It was the feeling she'd had that day Draco'd saved her life on the quidditch pitch all those months ago. You love someone, she'd once read, because they sing a song only you can hear. Leolin could hear her own haunted melody now, calling to her from the far bank of an obsidian river she dared not cross again. When she looked back at Draco, she forced herself to see Lucius in his place, and this helped fuel her hatred and drown out the song.

"Have you said everything you need to?" She spat, wiping at a tear before turning her back to him. "Get out."

He didn't move, though. In fact, after a moment he took a step towards her. She whirled around, ready to fight him off, but he held up his hands to show he had no intention of touching her.

"Why are you still here?" she demanded. "I said get out!"

"I want to offer you the only real form of contrition I know," he said

"And what's that?"

"Vengeance."

"You mistake me for yourself; I'm not nearly as petty as you are. _I _don't need to ruin your life to give mine meaning."

She folded her arms across her chest, regarding him hatefully. At her words he stood to his full height, towering over her. She had to tilt her chin up to look him in the eye, but she did so without fear. She couldn't quite say what had changed in her since the night they were together at the gala, but she'd found her inner strength, and she no longer cowered before him as she once had. Tonight, for the first time, they faced each other as equals.

"Tell me honestly that you don't want to make me suffer the way I did you," he said in a grave tone.

She remembered the look on Kelly's face when she broken up with him and slammed the door in his face, and her petty mind raced as she imagined what terrible price she could exact from Draco.

"Give me your wand," she demanded at last, extending her palm face up, and she could see the alarm flash in his eyes even as he reached for it.

In the contemporary world, it was common practice for witches and wizards to receive their wand from a wand-maker upon reaching a certain age, and for their wand to be burned or buried with them when they died. However, this was not always the case. In the Middle Ages, when wands first came into mainstream use, they were passed down father to son, as it was believed that a wand could be imbued with the wisdom and talent of its bearer. Thus, with every generation, the wand became more powerful and its wielders along with it. Wands, like swords, became a symbol of a certain family's prowess, and their exploits were made legend. Wars were waged over their possession, and empires were forged through their abilities and vanquished by their limitations.

However, this practice was widely abandoned during the Renaissance, when Italian wand-makers—most notably Leonardo Da Vinci—claimed that just as each wizard was unique, so too should his wand be. Prestigious Italian families like the Sforza, Colonna, and Medici accepted the new practice, but some of the more powerful pure-blooded families in Northern Europe balked at this notion and maintained the tradition of passing down wands even into the modern era. The Malfoys, Leolin knew, were one of those families.

Draco's had first belonged to a Merovingian prince named Leodagar, who was renowned for his prowess with both wand and sword. His son, Aunemond, served as one of Merlin's three famous apprentices. His son, Lothair, was said to have been the first to discover the secret of eternal life, though he gave it up to be with a long-lost lover who had died. The genealogy stretched on longer that Leolin had cared to listen, but if Draco was to be believed, this wand had been in the hands of tyrants and kings, weaving in and out of history like a needle through silk. Even if Leolin didn't believe the wand's ability to absorb to talent of its bearers, she had seen Draco wield some truly magnificent magic with it. More importantly, it was utterly irreplaceable.

Draco drew the slender hawthorn wand from his coat jacket, extending it to Leolin handle first. It was heavier than Leolin expected. Reverently, she ran her hands down its polished length, admiring its craftsmanship. It was sleek in its design, not something you'd imagine seeing in Medieval Europe. Scratched on the hilt in small letters was the Latin phrase _quod viris fortibus gloria_. _mortem ad victis certamen_. She didn't read Latin, but she knew what it said; according to Draco, those words were the backbone of the Malfoy dynasty, and they also bedecked the family crest. They read: _Glory to the Brave Men; Death to the Vanquished._

Despite being forged nearly thirteen hundred years ago, the wood was still strong and supple, and she could practically feel the power thrumming through the shaft.

She never even as she held up the wand that what she was doing was wrong, but she was so furious, so anguished, that she didn't care. She summoned all her ire as she pointed the wand at him.

"Crucio," she said, and immediately his shoulders rounded forward, his head bent as his whole body quivered in agony. His mind was going wild with the pain, and as a result, his subconscious was throwing memories out into the ether, where Leolin could seem them as well. It was predominantly happy memories of Leolin and Draco together, but she didn't let them deter her. As she dug deeper into her own anger, the pain intensified, and Draco gave a strangled scream, and suddenly there were more memories. Draco, still a young child, cowering in much the same way he was now, his father standing over him and inflicting the same pain.

Finally, Leolin relinquished, and Draco fell onto his back, heaving as he fought to catch his breath. His heart was hammering so hard she could hear it from where she stood. Despite the agony he'd just endured, Leolin felt unsatisfied, and she put a hand on either end of the wand the way she'd seen Draco do to Gareth Rhydderich's at his birthday. Draco drew a ragged breath as she began to exert pressure. He bowed his head, his blonde hair falling into front of his face as small cracks began to appear in the wand's glossy varnish.

However, as she continued to squeeze, causing the wand to begin to fissure, an odd feeling overcame her, like a dark cloud rolling across a wide sky. She couldn't be sure, but she thought it might be emanating for the wand itself. Was this normal, or was this the protest of a wand far more wise and potent than most? Or perhaps it wasn't the wand at all. Perhaps happens that was the nature of anger, she realized. It could never be sated. The more you fed it, the more insidiously hungry it grew. The kind of acute and bitter anger she was feeling now was just the sort that swallowed people whole, turning good men to murders and honest men to cheats.

She spared a glance at Draco just as the wand began to crack, and she felt her resolve cracking as well. Much as she hated him for what she'd done, the hideous sadness in his eyes pained her more than it soothed. She was punishing him the way Lucius would have punished him, and that, she realized was why he was so hideous in the first place. She was perhaps the only person who knew it, but deep down Draco was most loving person she'd ever known, and had he been dealt a better hand in life, he wouldn't be the cruel man he was today.

The shaft cracked again, and Leolin could feel its power diminishing beneath her fingers. Disgusted with the situation (and most of all herself) Leolin flung the wand down, sinking to her knees.

"I can't do it," she sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shaking as her wretched wails rent the air. "As much as I want to, I can't make myself ruin you."

After a minute or two, she felt Draco's hand on her back. Immediately Leolin turned to him, snarling.

"I hate you! I hate you I hate you I _hate you_," she screamed, hitting him as hard as she could. He flinched but didn't move, allowing her to beat her fists against his chest until she was sure he would be black and blue. Finally, when she was unable to fight him anymore, she collapsed against his chest, crying harder than ever. Gently, his arms encircled her, cradling her to him as she wept. She balled a handful of his shirt in her fist as her tears rolled down his collar.

"Why couldn't you have loved me like you should have?" she begged him. "I would've stuck with you through anything! Please, why didn't you love me?"

"I did love you," Draco said quietly, laying his head on top of Leolin's. "I love you desperately. I just—don't know how to show it. Cal, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

Leolin pulled away gingerly, breathing still ragged as she looked Draco in the eye.

"I would forgive you even now," she whispered, touching his cheek and watching his eyes slip closed. "But what would that say about me as a person, as a woman? I—I have to stand up for myself. I can't ignore what you've done, even if I would like to. I can't—I can't be with you anymore. I have to quit you."

Draco nodded, dropping his forehead to Leolin's with eyes still closed. His eyebrows were cinched together in a candid look of sorrow, and Leolin thought that his eyes might be closed to keep himself from crying.

"I know," he whispered back.

"I will always love you," Leolin said, and she could feel his head swaying back and forth, denying the words even as they left her lips.

"You won't" he promised, "You'll find someone else. Promise me you will."

She began to spout some new declaration of her naïve affection, but he cut her off by pushing his lips to hers. It was different than any kiss they'd shared before, and there was a finality to it, as if mocking Leolin that it was the last of its kind. She held his face in her palms, trying to cling to him even as she realized that it was time to let go. In her desperation, she began to realize this was the last time she would ever be touched or held by him, and she didn't want this moment to end.

She gripped his collar with her right hand as she began unbuttoning his white oxford with her left. She needed him, she needed him so badly right now, and bitterly she acknowledged that she wouldn't feel whole until he was inside her again, until she could pretend they were still together and madly in love. However, he was pulling her hands away even as she felt his breath catch and his groin tightening beneath her. His eyes were still closed as his lips separated from hers.

"Draco—" she pleaded, but realizing she had nothing to say she shut her mouth again, allowing him to slide from her arms as he stood.

He drew an envelope from his breast pocket and placed into on the mantle.

"For you," he said, gesturing to it. "Open it when I'm gone."

She watched him numbly, not able to say anything. He picked up his severed wand and put it in his pocket, his eyes still trained on her. He made his way back to the crackling hearth before stopping and turning.

"If you're ever in trouble," he said quietly. "You can still come to me. I'll always help you."

Again she nodded, though by now she could feel fresh tears cresting and was too afraid to look at him, lest she dissolve into another sobbing mess. It seemed as if Draco had something else to say, but in the end he remained silent, and Leolin watched through eyes full of tears as he threw a handful of powder in the grate and disappeared in a final crackle of green flame.

* * *

><p>Leolin woke up early the next morning looking and feeling like complete and utter rubbish. She face was red and swollen from crying herself to sleep, her mouth tasted like ash, and her skull was pounding so hard she wished she could crack it open with an axe just to relieve the pressure. She consulted the old clock on her bedside. Merlin's beard, it was only half six. Wearily, she sat up, her feet thudding onto the floor as she tied her hair back away from her face and rubbed her sore neck. Inadvertently, her eyes wandered over to the Draco's envelope, which she had yet to open. She picked it up, rubbing a thumb over the place he'd written her name. She flipped it over, sliding a finger under the flap and preparing the break the Malfoy seal. However, at the last moment she grew skittish, and decided better of it. Now wasn't the right time. Not while she still had so much unfinished business.<p>

Last night, she had fallen asleep thinking of Draco, but in her dreams it was Kelly who appeared, and she awoken feeling as if she ought to pay him a visit. Things had ended so horribly between them, and he deserved his vengeance, too. She glanced at the clock again, cursing her sore head. It was only quarter til seven now. Leolin knew from Ginny that Kelly was supposed to be heading back to the Isle of Skye this morning, but if she hurried she was sure she could catch him at the flat he'd been renting before he left.

She cautiously detangled herself from her sheets and stood, trudging to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and rummaging for a hangover potion. She found the tangerine bottle somewhere towards the back and she threw it down, instantly feeling more clear-headed. She jumped in the shower, standing under the piping stream for a long time, trying to decide what she was going to say. What could she say, really? _Sorry for shagging my ex on our date? I never loved you, but I really wanted to?_

She got out and dried her hair, trying and failing to find something to cover up the dark circles under her eyes. In an effort to compensate, she wore twice as much eye makeup as usual, and when she finally stepped back from the mirror, she looked as she was preparing for a night on the town. Ugh, that wouldn't do. Angrily she washed her face again, deciding that no makeup was better than looking like a tart.

Emerging from the bathroom, she gave her trunks a haphazard wave, enchanting them to follow her as she trudged down the stairs. There was a cab waiting for her at the top of the street, and she gave the driver a handful of galleons.

"Make sure this lot gets onto the Hogwarts Express."

The man frowned, scratching at his stubbled cheek.

"This ent a nanny service, Miss. Imma cabbie, not a porter, see? I ent babysitting your bags, like."

Leolin rolled her eyes, pulling out another galleon. "Look, can you please just find someone to bring these bags to the train? I've got somewhere I've got to be and I really don't fancy dragging two trunks and an owl cage with me. Please."

The man frowned again, eyeing her coin purse.

"Three more galleons and we've got a deal."

"Three?! Merlin's Beard, I've already—alright fine, whatever! Here's your sodding three galleons. My bags better be on the train when I get to school or I'll have your bollocks."

The man gave a toothy grin, doffing his driver's cap.

"I'll deliver them meself, mam. Lovely doing business with ye."

"Whatever, you crook. Careful with my owl."

The man nodded, pocketing his galleons and loading the trunks into the boot of the car. Leolin watched warily as he took off down the road before returning to the house and gathering her coat and purse. It was nearly quarter to nine by this time, and she could feel a dread pooling in her stomach as she imagined what Kelly was going to say.

She apparated to about two blocks away from his flat in an effort to buy herself time enough to decide what she was going to say. Was he going to be mad? Well, of course he was going to be furious when he heard she'd slept with Draco, but was he going to be mad to see her? She couldn't decide. Though, better mad than happy. If he opened the door and was happy to see her, it would make it so much worse….

Merlin, she was here. She stared up at the ten or so step leading up to the brownstone. Shit shit _shit_, she didn't want to do this. But she had to, she reminded herself. She had to do this. Much as she still loathed him, Draco'd had the right of it in this; Kelly needed to know the truth, and he needed to have his vengeance. She rang the bell, half-hoping he'd already gone. However, a moment later she heard the sound of feet on the stairs, and Kelly's voice beyond the oak door.

"Be there in a jiff!"

A second later, the door swung open to admit his form, which was naked except for a towel wound around his waist. He had his toothbrush in his mouth, and his sandy curls were still wet. He was also smiling, though that slipped quickly from his face when he saw who it was.

"Leolin," he said blankly, taking the toothbrush out from between his lips.

"Hi," she began feebly. "Look, I know you're leaving today and you're obviously super busy, but—I'm leaving for school today, and I think we need to talk."

He nodded, clearly still a little shocked to be seeing her, before leaning over to spit the toothpaste into a nearby hydrangea. He then opened the door wider to allow her to come inside.

"Right. Come in, then."

She frowned at the invitation, shaking her head.

"No, look I don't want to intrude, I can just—"

Kelly interrupted her. "I don't think this is a conversation I want to have with you while I'm naked. Come in and I'll put on the kettle and get dressed."

Leolin shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before eventually nodding.

"Alright."

Kelly nodded as well, his eyes sad as he watched her cross his threshold.

"Right," he said again as he closed the door behind them. "I'll just put the kettle on and—you can just wait down here for me? I'll be down in a second."

Leolin gave a smile that was barely able to force up the corners of her lips before looking around for a place to sit. All the furniture was covered in plastic.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Kelly fumbled when he realized. He ripped the cover off the nearest couch and gestured to it. Leolin carefully perched on the very edge, and she and Kelly shared an awkward moment of eye contact before he nodded a final time and turned in the direction of the stairs.

It seemed to Leolin that he was gone forever, and she began to fidget in his absence. However, as she saw him coming down the stairs still barefoot and shirtless but dressed in low-slung jeans, she felt more nervous than ever. He headed immediately for the kitchen, returning with a teapot, two mugs, and a stack of digestive biscuits. He set the tray between them, though neither moved to pour the tea.

"Do you want a cuppa?" he asked finally, and she shook her head. He ignored this, though, and passed her a cup anyway.

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking a sip just to avoid having to speak for at least another moment. When she set the cup down on the saucer, though, he was looking at her, and she knew it was time.

"So," he began, "what's this about?"

She sighed.

"I think we need to talk about what happened between us."

"You'll have to do the talking, then," he said, giving a sad half-laugh. "I have no idea what happened."

"I know. I know it was me. All me. Kelly, how can I ever begin to tell you how sorry I am?"

He took a moment, and when he looked at her, his gaze was pleading.

"You don't have to be," he said, reaching over to take her hand. "If it was something I—"

"I shagged Malfoy. At the gala, I—we had sex in the bathroom during intermission."

His hand immediately fell from hers.

"What?" he grit out, and he was giving her a hateful look she'd never imagined him capable of.

"I'm sorry," she said desperately, her voice tight as she forced back tears. She could feel some leftover emotion for the night before welling up, like blood beneath a scab "I should have told you right when it happened," she said again, biting her lip. "It was hideous of me to keep it from you."

"Tell me you're fucking kidding me," he sneered. "You seduce me into having the most incredibly intimate sex of my whole life, then turned around—in the same night—and fucked your ex?"

"Kelly—"

He was frowning now, looking fiercer than she'd ever seen him. He stood up, and so did she.

"Why are you even here?" he demanded. "Shouldn't you and Malfoy eloping to hell right now?"

"Kelly—" she protested, swiping at her tears. "Oh my gods, I—"

"I think you should leave," he demanded.

"Look," she said. "I know you hate me right now, but I came because—well, I wanted—"

"Wanted what, exactly?" he snapped. "You're feeling guilty and you needed my forgiveness? Or are you asking for my blessing? Either way, you can fucking forget it."

"I'm not looking for either," Leolin said desperately. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I know what I did was hideous. But I just wanted you to—see, to understand."

"See what?" He snapped, irritated. "What are you trying to bleeding say?"

"That I'm not the nice girl you think I am! I never was. That's why I worked with Malfoy and you and I…didn't. I'm not a nice person."

"That's it? That's really your excuse? Seriously, am I meant to feel sorry for you? Because I fucking don't."

Leolin shook her head. "I'm not looking for pity. I know I'm the villainess here. But I am sorry that I hurt you. Truly, I am. I _never_ wanted that. And I—"

He shook his head in disgust. _Merlin_, this was going so badly.

"You what?" he demanded. "Spit it out already."

"I know I betrayed you, but you should know that what we had was genuine. You made me happier than I've been in a long time, and I adore you. And I just wanted you to know the truth about me. Now you know you aren't missing out on anything," she said pathetically.

"Get _over_ yourself!" he demanded. "You don't get to tell me how I should feel about you."

"I'm not trying to," she said gently, trying to get his attention.

She knew she sounded like a pretentious twat, but she couldn't seem to find the words she needed to. In the end, she went for the most simple.

"You're right," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's it?" He asked. "That's all you've got?"

"That's all there is," she amended. "I wronged you, and I didn't come here to justify myself. Please, I want to make amends however I can. Tell me what you want from me and it's yours."

He hung his head again, saying nothing for a long time. When he looked up, much of the anger had bled from his face.

"I don't want anything," he said quietly at last. "I know—I knew—that you were still hung up on Malfoy when this whole thing started. You still loved him, that much was obvious, but I didn't care. I wanted you so badly for myself, I…" he trailed off, shaking his head before regarding her sadly. "I asked for something from you that I knew you couldn't give. I wanted you to move on even though I knew you were still grieving his loss."

"You don't have to apologise," she said, and he shook his head, laughing to himself.

"I'm not," he snapped, perhaps a little more aggressively than he meant to. "You're the one who slept with their ex. Ugh, and on the same night you and I—"

His voice was getting sharper again, and he seemed to realise it, because he sighed and ran his hands through his hair again in frustration

"Look," he said at last. "I'm not saying I forgive you and I'm _certainly_ not apologising, but I—understand that things between you and Malfoy are complicated. I didn't respect that before, but I should have. That doesn't excuse what a wretched person I think you are, but—whatever, part of me gets in."

Leolin considered this. It wasn't perhaps the heartfelt, touchy-feely reconciliation she'd hoped for, but at this point it was probably the best she could do. Besides, if she didn't leave for King's Cross now, she'd miss the train.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "and I'm sorry. Kelly, I really care about you. I feel sick for what I've done. You really are one of the most incredible blokes I've ever met. I know that means less than nothing coming from me, but it's true. You are going to make someone extraordinarily happy some day."

"Just not you," he said. He seemed a bit saddened at this prospect.

"Just not me," she agreed.

There was a moment of pregnant silence before Leolin awkwardly shouldered her purse and slunk towards the front door like a beaten dog. However, as her fingers brushed the doorknob, she found her courage again, and she turned to face him one last time.

"It's probably too early to say this, but I really hope that we can be friends someday."

His jaw tightened as he regarded her with melancholic eyes.

"It is too early," he agreed. "But I won't say no just yet."

"That's more than I deserve," she said. "Thank you. And good luck with everything. Go pride."

He laughed in spite of himself, his smile dampened by the pain and anger still faintly etched in the lines of his face.

"Go pride," he echoed, nodding.

She started away, but he cleared his throat, clearly having one more thing to say. She turned.

"Leolin," he called, clearly unsure if he ought to voice what he was thinking. However, in the end he relented. "Are you two back together? You and…Malfoy, I mean?'

"No; we're done for good."

"I'm…sorry," he said at last.

She gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks."

They met eyes one last time before Leolin nodded, heading out the door and closing their chapter forever. It was raining by the time she got out, and in the absence of an umbrella, she pulled the hood of her raincoat up and headed the five or so blocks to King's Cross. She wasn't as teary as she'd expected herself to be, but in all honesty, she didn't think she had any tears left after last night. Speaking with Kelly was cathartic, but it also served to remind her of the night before, of Draco…Her fingers found the envelope he'd given her in her pocket, and they curled around it protectively, as if reassured to find it there.

Despite being in a somewhat unfamiliar neighbourhood, her feet seemed to know the way, and soon enough she was stepping through the doors of the station. Rain slicked against the glass roof, and inside muggles stood shaking off their umbrellas or chatting on their mobiles. Leolin slipped between platforms nine and ten quietly, emerging on the other side just as the scarlet steamer gave a whistle. She found her bags easily enough and handed them to the porter before shoving her fists in her pockets and heading to the door.

Without thinking, she headed for the usual Slytherin car, opening the door with head still bent. It wasn't until she looked up that she remembered her mistake. All the other Slytherin girls were already there, along with Adrien and a few of the boys. Gracie, who'd assumed the title of Slytherin monarch upon Pansy's graduation, glared hatefully at Leolin.

"Are you lost, Lefevre?"

Leolin said nothing, and she could feel her mouth going dry and her stomach beginning to ache. In the midst of everything else that was going on, she'd forgotten about Gracie.

"I—"

Gracie cut her off.

"I only promised Blaise I wouldn't cut your hair off in your sleep. I didn't promise to be your friend. Get out."

Leolin looked around the circle. Gracie was glaring at her defiantly, and nearly everyone else had their heads bent, unwilling to look at her. Astoria gave her a sympathetic look, but she said nothing in Leolin's defense. Finally, Leolin nodded.

"Right, okay," she mumbled, her cheeks flushing. She could feel tears of humiliation welling, but she dug her nails into her palm to stop herself. "I'll just be going, then."

"We shall eagerly await your departure," Gracie snapped nastily, her eyes glittering with malevolence. Leolin could almost imagine the crown on her head and the sceptre in her hand.

Leolin shouldered her purse once more and started towards the door, but Adrien called her back.

"Oy Lefevre, there was a letter left for you from the headmistress."

He extended a green envelope to her. On the front was written to Ms. Leolin Lefevre, Slytherin Quidditch Captain. The top had already been slit open.

"What is it?" she asked.

Adrien sneered. "Read it yourself. Oh, and thanks in advance for being friends with Gryffindors. Our season is likely fucked because of them. You're a bloody peach."

A cold snicker reverberated around the carriage and Leolin flushed again. She had a nasty feeling this had something to do with the Felix Felicis.

Gracie was still sneering at her and now Adrien was too, so without delay she turned on her heel and slammed the compartment door behind her before shuffling out into the corridor. She was halfway down before she heard a voice.

"Lai! Leolin! Hey, where are you going? Wait up!"

Ginny was now bounding down the corridor after her smiling and waving.

"Hey, you alright?" she said.

Leolin gave a weak smile. "Course, fine."

Ginny touched her arm and lowered her voice. "How'd it go last night?"

"It's over," Leolin said quietly. "It's done."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I know you're sad. Why don't you come sit in our compartment with us?"

"Thanks, but right now I just want to be alone."

Ginny gave a sympathetic frown. "Are you sure? I promise everyone will be on their best behaviour."

Leolin nodded wordlessly before replying. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"We're in car 7, if you change your mind," Ginny said, smiling sadly.

Again Leolin nodded, staring down at the note in her hands.

When she was almost out of sight, Leolin called her name and she turned.

"Gin?" Ginny turned, her fiery ponytail swinging merrily. "I never told you about the Felix Felicis. How did you know?"

Ginny looked at her shoes guiltily.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know?"

Leolin shook her head, and she felt the dull ache of betrayal as Ginny regarded her with a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't think Harry would say anything."

Leolin shrugged. "You were doing what you thought was best; I can't blame you for that. Besides, Draco deserves what he gets; I'm sure you agree. See you around."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded before heading into her compartment and sliding the door shut. Leolin headed in the opposite direction until she found an empty compartment. She slumped down in the seat, holding the envelope from McGonagall tightly between her two hands. Carefully she slid her finger in the jagged crack Adrien had made and extracted the letter.

_Ms. Lefevre,_

_As headmistress of Hogwarts, it is my duty to inform you that I have placed the Slytherin quidditch team on indefinite suspension pending an official investigation of misconduct. As you may or may not be aware, there are allegations that the several Slytherin players used the contraband Felix Felicis draught in a competition last fall. As you also may be aware, the use of such a substance is grounds for suspension from Hogwarts, and your Quidditch Cup will be revoked if any members, current or former, are found guilty of this accusation. Your squad is neither to practice nor complete during this period of investigation, and expect as captain to receive summons to testify in an official hearing as more evidence is collected and examined._

_Thank You,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Leolin let out a shuddering breath before driving her hands into her hair. She suddenly felt she was bearing the weight of her relationship with Draco, reaping what their unholy union had sown. Now the whole of Slytherin hated her (for good reason), and she'd lost Kelly...and despite all that, she didn't even have Draco as recompense. She knew she'd brought this all on herself, but even still it was hard not to wish that none of it had ever happened. It had happened though, and she bit her lip as she pulled out the last missing piece: the letter from Draco. Gingerly, she extracted it from her pocket. It read:

_To My Leolin,_

_I'm unsure where I should begin in my plea for your forgiveness, but I will try to be as plain as I can. I'm sorry I could never find the right way to express my affection for you, but know that I loved you more than anything, and I always will. I hope you can forget, for your own sake, some of the hurt I caused you and one day be happy._

_I love you; always have, always, __always__ will._

_D_

Leolin crumpled up the note, laid her head again the window, and began to cry.


	33. Chapter 32: There, And Back Again

A/N: Not a WHOLE lot of changes here…but a few.

**Chapter Thirty-Two: There, and Back Again**

Leolin sat across from Ginny in the train car, staring out the window and watching the snow gathering in the eaves. She could tell from the changing landscape that they were only twenty or so minutes away from London, and for the first time in months she felt her heart lifting a little.

To say that the past term had been difficult would a gross understatement. Simply put, the first term of seventh year had been four of the worst months of her entire life. To begin, Gryffindor and Slytherins no longer had Transfiguration together, so—besides meals—Leolin hardly saw Ginny. They tried to make time to see each other, but in the end their busy schedules kept them apart. As a result, Leolin could never seem to find the right time to confide in Ginny about her troubles. Ginny was often asking, but that was always in front of the other Gryffindors, and even without Harry and Ron gone the Gryffindors' enmity for Leolin was palpable.

That being said, the situation with Ginny was simply small potatoes compared to Leolin's relationship with Slytherin House. No one, literally no one, would speak to her. Unless it was absolutely necessary, people largely acted as if she didn't exist. Even people she had considered her friends, like Astoria or Leon Faulkner or Bird, treated her like a phantom. The only people who regularly acknowledged her were Gracie and Adrien, and then it was only to say something unkind.

It felt like Gracie was often on hand to make some nasty barb at Leolin's expense, usually to great success and laughter. On the other hand, Adrien always seemed to find her when she was alone, and he enjoyed hurling vulgar innuendos at her at watching her blush. Something about the way his dark eyes glittered made Leolin anxious, and she knew that if Draco or Blaise had still been around, he never would have dared to be so bold.

However, all of this paled in comparison to the nightmare of the Felix Felicis scandal, which had been a constant source of stress to Leolin from the moment she'd received McGonagall's note on the train four months ago. The trial had been long and drawn out, and McGonagall had required memories from all of the players from the game. Leolin had tried her best to edit hers, but in the end she couldn't quite mask all her sentiments about the wager, and when McGonagall reached the part where Leolin looked into Bird's glittering golden eyes, Leolin knew they were sunk. The headmistress immediately revoked that win from the books, and subsequently their Quidditch and House Cup trophies. She sent an official summons to Draco to answer the charges brought against him (which he ignored), and in the end she and the Board ruled a suspension of his Hogwarts diploma and a lifetime ban for the grounds of Hogwarts school. Leolin secretly thought that McGonagall wanted to try and move to get Draco's wand snapped, but she was smart enough to know that such a thing would never stick against a Malfoy, so she settled for what she could get.

What she could get, it turned out, was a media firestorm. When The Prophet got a hold of the story, it had a field day, running a two-week exposé on the sordid life of the young Malfoy heir, penned by none other than Rita Skeeter. It delved into everything: his family's Death Eater past, his well-documented feud with Harry Potter, the drinking, the partying, and, of course, the women. Every article dragged him through the mud, emphasizing only the worst parts of who he was and making him seem a hideous villain.

The article that chronicled his love affair with Leolin was particularly cruel, and Leolin could hardly stand the way either of them was portrayed. In Skeeter's version of events, Leolin was a doe-eyed virgin when she met Draco, and he'd seduced her away from her wholesome lifestyle with drinking and sex before betraying her and breaking her heart. The articled included several pictures of Draco canoodling with Severina (all of which had been taken after she and Draco had broken up) as well as the infamous picture of her and Blaise. The article had caused a stir among her family, and she was forced to suffer through several embarrassing conversations with all three of her parents to assure them none of it was true. "I wasn't even a virgin when we met," Leolin had finally been forced to tell her father. "He didn't force me into anything."

She ached to reach out to Draco through it all, though she never found the courage to do so. She'd written to Blaise when the affair reached its zenith, inquiring how Draco was handling everything. "He's fine," Blaise had written back. "Or at least he says he is. He's been abroad for most of it. I haven't heard from him in weeks."

The final piece of the Felicis nightmare had been quidditch itself. McGonagall had banned them from the first three matches of the year, which meant they had not played a match all term. It also meant that they had no chance of winning the Quidditch cup, which was another thing her house seemed to be holding against her. She'd tried for awhile to maintain her status as captain, but no one even listened to or respected her at practice, and after several weeks of suffering through Adrien's sexual slurs, she gave in and quit. As much as it pained her, going to practice had become something she dreaded, and with everything else that was going on, she couldn't bear it.

Despite all the blowback, after a while she became, if not accustomed, at least resigned to being ostracized, and in an effort to combat her loneliness she simply threw herself into school. This was what it must have felt to be Hermione Granger, she thought, though even Granger had friends. The plus side was that with all her studying she rose to the top of her class, though this made her even less popular, not only among the Slytherins but the Ravenclaws as well. Though it was difficult at first, she eventually learned to ignore the stares and whispers which followed her, and she adopted the abandoned tower room that Harry had always frequented as refuge.

So it was that the months passed. It was all over now, she told herself as she continued to stare out the window, and she had plenty to look forward to. All three of her parents were due to pick her up at the train station, and they were heading immediately for Chateau Lefevre. Usually Leolin hated the annual ball, but this year she found herself eagerly awaiting its arrival. Blair and Charley would be there, and France would be such a welcome change from Hogwarts. So far as she knew, no one in France hated her guts. At least, not openly, and Merlin was that going to be a welcome change.

"Paging Healer Lefevre, Healer Leolin Lefevre," Ginny joked, shaking Leolin's arm and rousing her from her reverie. "You alright? We're almost there."

"Fine," Leolin said, smiling a bit. "Just lost in my thoughts."

"Are you excited to go home?" Ginny asked as she put on her sweater.

"You have no idea," Leolin said with a laugh. "I have never wanted anything so much in my life. I'll miss you, though. I want you to come sometime!"

"I would, but Bill and Fleur have just had a baby. If I wasn't home for Christmas, I think my mum was seriously skin me alive."

"Understandable. Well the good news is that we have the party every year, so you have plenty of opportunities. Maybe when you and _Ollie_ are married and have kids of your own you can tear yourselves away."

"Ugh, I hate that you call him that. And I don't think Oliver and I are getting married any time soon," Ginny said as she gathered her things.

"Oh no?" Leolin teased. "Why not?"

"Wind your neck in," Ginny said playfully. "Mind your own."

"Well, that's the problem," Leolin said as the train began to slow. "Haven't gotten any of my own to mind, have I?"

Ginny laughed as the scarlet steamer came to a complete stop and both the girls stood.

"You will, and soon. Just think, in June we'll be graduated and then you'll have a whole wide world to choose from."

"Maybe," Leolin laughed, picking up her purse. "Maybe I'll make my grand-mère happy and finally date a French boy."

"There's a girl," Ginny said. When they'd stepped off the train, the girls hugged and wished each other a happy Christmas.

"I'll talk to my mum about spending New Years at The Burrow," Leolin said.

"Absolutely," Ginny said, her face splitting into a grin. "Hey, my brother Charlie will be there. Maybe you can mind something with him."

Leolin laughed. "Wind _your_ neck in!"

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm off. I can see my mum already. Love you, owl me about New Years!"

Leolin waved, looking around the platform and running her hands together. Despite being inside, it was a bit nippy on the platform. That was when she realized she'd forgotten her gloves on the train.

"Damn," she said under her breath, hurrying back. She found them easily enough, stuffed right when she left them. She bent over to retrieve them when she heard someone at the door of the compartment behind her.

"Nice view," Adrien commented, smirking as she straightened and turned around. His eyes were sparkling as he regarded her.

"Fuck off," she said, feeling bolder now that she wouldn't have to see him for another month.

"You should be flattered," he said, smirk widening.

"Well, I'm not," she snapped. "Let me pass."

"What's your problem?" he said, not moving. "I thought you and I were friends."

"We aren't. We never were. Besides, what's got you so interested all of a sudden? I thought you told Gracie I was a washed-up slag."

"Hey, Malfoy's got good taste, and he seemed interested enough," he sneered, licking his lips. "Besides, don't sell yourself short. You're fit. Well," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "Fit enough."

"You know," she snapped, "Malfoy and I may be broken up, but he still owes me a favour or two, and I know he'd be more than happy to snap any finger you laid on me. Please, let me go."

"Alright," he crowed, an arrogant look on his face as he raised his arms to let her through. "No need to be nasty."

"I could tell you the same," she said, brushing past him. "Happy fucking Christmas, Pucey."

Shouldering her bag, she strode down the corridor and out onto the platform again, scanning the crowd for her parents. After a minute she saw her mother waving. However, she was alone.

"Welcome home, my darling," she said, pulling Leolin into a soft embrace. "Did you have a good term?"

"Yeah," Leolin said noncommittally as her mother took her bag. "It was alright, all things considered. Where are Papa and Amelie?"

A look flashed over her mother's face that Leolin couldn't read.

"It's a bit tricky to explain," Ariadne said. "I'll explain when we get home. We're staying at your father's for the time being."

Leolin followed her mother one of the floos in the Diagon Alley terminal. Ariadne took a handful of power and threw it into the hearth.

"St John's Gardens, Number 27."

"See you in second," she said before disappearing.

Leolin threw her own handful into the flames before repeating the address.

A minute later, she stepped through into the warm den, which flickered with the light of the two fireplaces and the soft lights overhead. Outside the snow had began to fall lightly again.

"Why are we staying here again?" Leolin asked as she flung her coat over an armchair and heeled out of her worn pumps.

"It's a long story," Ariadne said. "We're getting some work done on the floo at home and your father needs to be able to reach us."

"What's going on? Where is Dad?"

Ariadne didn't immediately answer, and Leolin frowned.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Do you want some tea?" her mother asked, ignoring her question entirely.

"No, I want to know what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Language, Leolin," her mother said, and Leolin rolled her eyes.

"Mum, seriously, stop avoiding the question. Where are Dad and Amelie?"

Ariadne sighed before kicking off her shoes and sitting on the couch, gesturing for Leolin to join her.

"Amelie is in Algeria," her mother said at last. "Your father is in France."

"What?" Leolin demanded. "What for?"

Ariadne sighed again. "This is a conversation I think we ought to have over a bottle of wine. I'll be right back." She disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

She returned a few minutes later with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and two glasses. She poured two fingers worth in each before handing one to Leolin. She took a sip before speaking again.

"Amelie's been accused of using her business as a front for illegal activity. She's been detained in Algeria, and your father is in France trying to get a visa to go see her."

"What do you mean, a front for illegal activity? That's completely mental."

"I know. They have no evidence and she hasn't been charged with anything, but the British Wizarding Government has denied her permission to re-enter the country. Wizarding law dictates that she has to stay in Algeria under the matter is resolved".

"Is she like in prison, or something?"

Ariadne shook her head. "Not at all. She's still at her hotel. However, she's been firmly asked to remain there."

"I don't understand though. If they have no evidence, then why is she in trouble?"

"The Ministry alleges that her itinerary has been suspicious. They want to investigate where she's been the last few months and what she's been doing."

"The British Ministry said that? That's insane! She's an international designer! Of course she's going to travel a lot."

Ariadne took another sip of wine. "I know, and I agree, but it's more complicated than that, the ministry is very bureaucratic, and, well, this may not be about Amelie as much as it is about your father."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Leolin demanded.

Ariadne sighed again, running her hands through her hair. "Darling, it's very complex. Try not to worry too much. You're father is handling it."

"Are you kidding me? How can I not worry about this?"

"I know it's hard, but try not to."

Leolin took a deep breath, leaning back and taking heady sip of wine.

"So, what do you do in the meantime? Just wait?"

"I am going to the Ministry to try and help your father," Ariadne said, checking her watch. "I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

"No," Ariadne said. "I don't want you dragged into this. I want you to stay here and relax. I will be back later tonight."

"Mum—"

"No 'Mum', Leolin. I am serious that I don't want you involved, okay? Promise me."

"How could I get involved?" Leolin said sullenly. "You've hardly told me what's going on."

"Leolin, I want you to promise me that you aren't going to get involved."

"Alright," Leolin snapped. "I promise I won't get involved."

"Thank you," Ariadne said, kissing her forehead. "That makes me feel better. I'll be back in a bit. Have Marguerite make you something to eat if you're hungry."

"Alright," Leolin said grudgingly. "Love you."

"Love you too. See you a little later."

Leolin nodded, watching her mother slip back into her shoes and coat before disappearing through the floo.

Leolin watched fire for a little longer before retreating upstairs and flopping on her bed. So much for a fun and restful Christmas. Christmas Eve was two days from now; there was no way this was getting sorted out by then. At this rate, Leolin would be lucky if she didn't spend Christmas completely alone. Perhaps she ought to owl Ginny. She was sure that Molly would invite her in a second, if she knew that Leolin might have to spend the holidays alone. On the other hand, maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Her parents were both very persuasive, and it wasn't as if they didn't have a bit of money to throw around. It was very plausible that they could get this sorted out in time. Besides, didn't France own Algeria or something? Surely for a Frenchwoman the Algerian government would be lenient. Even if Amelie could come to France, that at least would be an improvement. Feeling a little less defeated, Leolin lay back on the bed, staring up at the snow drifting across the skylight in her ceiling. Soon she felt sleep tugging at her, and she let her eyelids shutter closed as she drifted into a comfortable sleep.

She woke to the sound of the front door opening and closing, and immediately she sat up.

"Mum?" she called, but there was no answer. She probably couldn't hear Leolin. Leolin got up and headed downstairs. She could hear her mother talking to something on the floo in the den, and Leolin approached the crack in the door, listening to her father's voice wafting from the fireplace.

"How did it go at the ministry?" He said.

"Not good, though it's hardly a surprise. Augustus Rookwood is the new liaison for foreign travel, and he wouldn't even see me."

"Of course not. He's the one who signed the order not to readmit her. Besides, he's one of Malfoy's old mates from school."

"Adrien, what's really going on here? You keep alluding that Lucius is somehow involved, but you haven't told me how. You asked for my help and of course I'm happy to give it, but first I need to know the whole story."

"Malfoy came to me a few weeks ago asking for my support in his campaign, said he would make it worth my while. I think he felt like he needed me for the ex-patriot vote."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to forget it. After everything his family has put mine through? After what his son dragged Leolin through? Of course I wouldn't help him. I told him as much. A few days later Gianno Borgia made a big public declaration of support for Malfoy, and I figured that would be the end of it. Malfoy got what he wanted, and he didn't need me anymore. But I was at dinner the other night with an old friend, and we got to talking about Malfoy's run. I didn't realize it, but Florence Roderick was sat behind me, and he heard the whole thing."

"The writer for The Prophet?"

"Oui. He heard the whole thing and wrote an article about everything I'd said. It ran day before yesterday, and since then Malfoy's down three percent. He's punishing me. I know it's him. He's got half the fucking ministry in his pocket, and he wants me to know it."

"Adrien, they've got no evidence, and they won't find any. She's innocent and this is trumped-up politicis. Everything is going to be fine."

"It just—" Leolin heard her father's voice crack, and her heart ached. Though she seen him tear up from time to time, she'd never seen heard him cry. His sobs wracked the room as her mother sought to soothe him.

"Max keeps crying for her, calling her name and I—I just don't know what to do. I talked to her today and I know she's in a panic, and I don't know what to say to help her. I just want her back, A. I need her back."

"I know," Ariadne said quietly. It sounded like she was crying too. "Why don't I come to France? I can stay with Max while you deal with the consulate."

"Does Leolin know about any of this?" he said, his tears slowing.

"Only a bit. I didn't tell her about Lucius, though. I don't want her anywhere near him."

"Good," Adrien agreed. "That's good."

"I have to tell her I'm leaving and pack a bag. I'll floo when I get to Paris."

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me. Max will be happier staying with someone he knows."

"Adrien, you're the father of my child. You know you can always count on me."

"I know, and I appreciate it. I'll see you when you get here, je t'aime."

"Yes, see if in an hour. Salut."

"Salut," he said, and with a crackle he was gone.

Not wanting her mother to see her, Leolin hung back in the shadows for a minute or two, long enough that her mother wouldn't suspect her of eavesdropping.

"Maman, you're back," she said at last, coming into the room. "How was the ministry?"

"Frustrating. Leolin, I'm sorry, but I have to leave again. Your father needs me in France."

"Let me come with you," Leolin said, though she already knew the answer.

"No, I want you to stay in England while this all gets sorted out."

"Should I just celebrate Christmas alone, then?" Leolin said, irritated.

"No. I want you to owl Ginny and go to The Burrow. I know Molly would be happy to have you."

Leolin nodded, though the cogs in her mind were already spinning. She couldn't go to Ottery St. Catchpole when she knew she could help her parents by staying in London.

"Alright," she said at last. "I'll call Ginny."

"Good," Ariadne said, touching her cheek. "And I am so sorry about this. I promise we will celebrate soon. I have to go pack, though. I love you very much."

"I love you too," Leolin said. "I'm going to my room. Just come say goodbye before you leave."

"I will," Ariadne agreed, and Leolin gave one last smile before heading back to her room.

As she fell back onto her bed, her mind began racing. _If you're even in trouble, you can still come to me. My door's always open_. That's what Draco had said the last time she saw him; that if ever she needed him, he would be there. Well, she needed him now more than ever, and if there was anything in Wizarding Britain who would be willing or able to stand up to Lucius, it was Draco. Just the thought of seeing him again made her stomach ache, but she knew she had no time for hesitation. The less time Lucius had to cement his grasp on the situation, the better.

She sat up. She needed to shower. As soon as her mum left, she needed to go to The Emerald Crocodile. Draco wouldn't be there, but she was almost positive Blaise would be, and he was a direct line to Draco. Quickly she went to the bathroom and turned on the tap, rinsing the grime of the day's travels off and lathering as many hair potions as she could find. Blaise was the type of gent who always responded better when a woman gave him something delicious to look at.

She stepped out and tousled her hair before brush her teeth and putting on lotion. Going to her closet, she reverently ran her hands over the silks and satins of all the dresses Amelie had made her before pulling out a fitted mint cocktail dress and heels. She hadn't put them on yet when her mother knocked, which was for the best. The less Ariadne knew the better.

"Leolin, I'm off."

Leolin opened the door still in her towel. "Love you. Owl me when you know something."

"I will, sweetheart. Have fun at the Weasleys."

Leolin nodded, waiting until her mum was gone before getting dressed and quickly fixing her makeup and hair. Grabbing her coat, she headed out into the snow before apparating just outside the green door of The Emerald Crocodile.

The Emerald Crocodile, usually called simply The Em, was the counterpart of The Petty Diplomat, a Slytherin drinking institution often frequented by older students and alum. However, unlike the Gryffindors, the Slytherins were understandably more stringent about maintaining the exclusivity of The Em. For one thing, non-Slytherins were simply not permitted, and the man at the door was given the power to turn away anyone that he found wanting. That was another reason Leolin had to dress up; girls who didn't simply weren't allowed in.

She sauntered up in her best impression of Pansy Parkinson, smiling at the tall bloke at the door. Unlike the ungainly clods one usually found guarding the entrance of Diagon Alley's bars, the doorman at The Em was lithe and sleek, with glittering tawny eyes and teeth so white they glinted an icy blue in the low light. He sat jauntily on a stainless steel stool and she felt him sizing her up as she approached. She knew was an Irish bloke who'd been a few years ahead of him, but she couldn't remember his first name. She thought for some reason that his last name was Quinn.

"What can I do for this evening?" he said, his voice deep and resonant.

She gave what she hoped was a flirtatious smile. "I want what everyone wants," she pointed out.

"I see," he said, his gleaming smile both placid and dangerous. "And what proof do I have that you're actually a Slytherin? I don't believe I've ever seen you here before."

She smiled back.

"You know exactly who I am."

He gave a cool smile. "I suppose I didn't recognize without Draco Malfoy glued to your arm. Unfortunately, there's still the somewhat thorny question of your attendance. Your friends are here all the time, Lefevre. Why aren't you?"

Leolin tried not to sneer. She gave another smile instead, stepping a little closer. "Is that a problem?"

"Just an observation," he said, smirking.

"What's the problem, then? You don't think I'm good enough?"

"I didn't say that," he said, his eyes tracing the rounded shape of her breasts

"And yet you haven't let me in yet," she pointed out. Merlin, she didn't have time for this. She needed to find Blaise.

"You haven't convinced me you really want in," He said, meeting her gaze again. "I'm afraid that a prerequisite for being, how did you put it? Good enough?"

"Well let me tell you a little secret about me," she whispered, stepping between his splayed legs and pulling him by the tie until her lips brushed the shell of his ear. "I was good enough for Draco Malfoy. In fact, I was so good that he was _always_ begging for more."

She stepped back, and the smirk on the bloke's face split into a wicked grin.

"Welcome to The Emerald Croc, Leolin Lefevre," He said, and with a swish of his wand, the interior door unlocked with a click.

"That a good man," she purred, brushing her hand against his arm as she sauntered past, and she felt his eyes on her back as she swished away.

The minute she was out of his sight, she dropped the charade, scanning the swanky room for anyone she knew. She didn't immediately see Blaise, but she did see Pansy, which meant that Blaise was nearby.

"Pans," she called, and Pansy turned and waved, beckoning her over.

"Leolin, what a pleasant surprise! I can honestly say I've never seen you in here."

"That's what the prick at the door said," Leolin said, brushing a kiss on Pansy's cheek.

"Don't worry about Jaime," Pansy said, taking a sip of her glittering cocktail. "He's one to look, but he won't touch."

"Good. After four months of dealing with Adrien, I don't need any more creeps in my life."

"He's such a little twat," Pansy sneered, talking about Adrien. "He wouldn't have dared to pull that when Draco and Blaise were around."

"Speaking of, where is Blaise? I need to talk to him."

Pansy gestured to a section of the space that was cordoned off by a sleep satin curtain.

"He disappeared back there with Marcus Flint and Graham Montague about an hour ago. I think they're playing cards."

"Thanks," Leolin said, already turning.

"Not so fast," Pansy said, spinning her back around. "You need a drink in your hand. Blaise came to blow off steam, and if you barge in there all business I guarantee he won't help you."

"Are you bloody serious?" Leolin snapped. "I don't have time for this."

Pansy shrugged. "It is what it is, love. Pick your poison."

"Whatever you're having is fine."

Pansy raised a perfect eyebrow. "You really don't do anything by halves, do you? Avery, get us two more."

The ginger behind the bar nodded, and immediately busied himself with the cocktails.

"So what's got your feathers all ruffled?" Pansy said.

"Long story."

"Just give us the punch line, then."

"I need to speak to Draco."

Pansy raised her eyebrows again. "Wow, emphasis on the punch. What's up, you looking for round two or something?"

If anyone else had said that to her, Leolin would have slapped them in the face; coming from Pansy, though, it was almost endearing. Leolin knew she meant it as a way of expressing concern.

"Blaise told you about the gala?"

Pansy pulled a cigarette from her bag, and before she could get her lighter Avery was igniting the end. She rewarded him with a sexy smirk before turning back to Leolin and smiling.

"That boy is incapable of keeping secrets from me."

"That night was a mistake. I still feel sick about it."

Pansy regarded her for a second, exhaling a lungful of violet smoke through her nose and parted lips.

"He really has your under his spell, doesn't he? Malfoy, I mean."

"He had me under his spell. Emphasis on the past tense. I'm over him."

"Well, if it's any consolation to you, he was definitely under yours. In fact, I sometimes think he still is. Speaking of, he and Severina are done. She's already engaged to another bloke. She's marrying one of her third cousins! Can you believe that strumpet?"

Leolin tried to seem disinterested, but she was pretty sure Pansy saw right through her. "Who is he seeing now?"

"He isn't 'seeing' anyone, I don't think, though I wouldn't be surprised if he was shagging half of London. Honestly though, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in age. After all that trouble this fall, he's been keeping himself to himself."

"I see," Leolin said, nodding to Avery when he set down her drink.

She reached to pay him, but Pansy waved her off.

"Absolutely not. Blaise gave me his Gringotts key. This one is on him."

Leolin smiled in spite of everything.

"You sexy devil," she said.

Pansy cocked and eyebrow and smirked "And don't you forget it."

Leolin raised her glass and took a sip of the neon concoction before heading towards the curtain. She drew it back and pretended to pose, smiling and acting as if she was having as good a time as they were. In reality, she wanted to pour out the cocktail and talk business

"Hello, boys," she said, laughing and sitting next to Blaise.

"Good to see you, Lefevre." Blaise said, giving her a warm look as she sank into the booth beside him.

"Good to be seen," she replied, returning his bright gaze. Has it been a productive evening?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink. She hadn't eaten dinner, and it was already going to her head, making the whole room buzz.

"Indeed," he said, smirking at her. "Thanks to these sods, I'm 200 galleons richer."

"Good thing," Leolin said, smirking back. "Pansy's making good use of your Gringotts key."

"I'm sure she is, that little wench."

"Well, since you're having such a good night, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Haven't we been talking?"

"I mean in private."

Blaise slung and arm across the back of the leather cushioned booth and raised his eyebrows.

"It's here or it's nowhere, Lefevre. What's on your mind?"

"When's the last time you say Draco?"

"A few days ago, why?"

"Is he here in London? I need to see him."

Blaise gave a quizzical frown. "He left for St. Petersburg day before yesterday. I think he'll be back tomorrow."

"How can I get in to see him?"

Blaise laughed a little. "You want to make an appointment? Well, isn't this official?"

"I know him. If I don't go about this the right way, I won't get what I want."

"And what's that?"

"His help."

"So you've said. Why, pray tell, do you need his help?"

"That's none of your concern, I'm afraid. Let's just say he's the only person who can help me."

"Fair enough," Blaise said reaching into his left pocket. "Alright, go to Enterprises tomorrow morning. Executive floor. The girl at the reception desk is called Val. Give her this note," he said, scribbling something down and sealing it before giving handing it to Leolin. "Tell her that you need Mr. Malfoy to contact you at his earliest convenience. After that, thank her and leave. Don't say it's urgent and don't ask when Draco will be back. Just give her the note and leave. Also, dress like you're a client. Act like you're a client. She'll probably recognize you, but that doesn't matter. She's a tricky little vixen, and if she suspects that this is a social affair, I guarantee she won't pass it along."

"That's it? Then what?"

"Then you wait for Draco to owl you."

"What if she doesn't pass the message along?"

"If you do exactly as I say, she will."

"Are you sure? I can't afford to gamble here, Blaise."

He gave her a knowing look.

"When have you known me to lose a wager? I know how to play the odds, trust me."

She nodded, taking the last swig of her drink.

"Thanks," she said, standing to leave.

"That's it? You needed something and now you're leaving? Merlin, you could at least pretend you wanted to see me."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay and have a drink with me, tell me about Hogwarts. C'mon, don't jerk me around, Lefevre, we're supposed to be friends."

"Fine," Leolin said, sinking back down. "But keep your lips to yourself."

"Please," he said, ruffling her hair. "That was a one-time shot, kiddo. No offense, but it turns out best mate's girl isn't really my flavour."

"None taken. One last thing: if you want me to stay, you're buying."

"Bartender," he called happily, his glittering eyes never leaving her face. "Bring us another round."

* * *

><p>Leolin woke up just before seven, leaping out of bed and into the bathroom' where she proceeded to throw up the majority of what she'd drank the night before. Her one drink with Blaise had turned into six, and by the time the Em closed, she was so drunk she could barely walk straight. She stumbled unhappily for a few blocks before Blaise gave in and scooped her up, carrying her like a baby to the floo several blocks away.<p>

"Where to?" He said, setting her down.

"Number 27, St. John's Gardens."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to end up somewhere random."

"I know my own address, Zabini. Piss off."

"Right, sorry for being concerned."

Leolin made to step into the fire without the floo powder and Blaise had to yank her back, growling, "Merlin Leolin, you trying to get killed?"

"I'm fine," she protested drunkenly, taking a handful of powder and missing the fire.

"Christ. All right, come along, you."

He hoisted her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes, ignoring her protestations. Taking an extra large handful, he threw the glittering powder into the fire and watching the orange flames turn blue.

"St John's Gardens, number twenty seven."

He stepped in with Leolin still slung over his shoulder. A minute later he was stepping into the den, carefully setting her on the floor.

"What do you think, Lefevre? Does this look familia-oy! What are you doing?"

Leolin had sat down on the floor and managed to wrestle out of her dress. She now sat in only a bra and her thong as she tried to get her heels off.

"No," Blaise said firmly, talking to her as if she were a disobedient pet. "Stop that. I have absolutely no desire to see you starkers."

"I don't want to wear this to bed," she complained, trying to unclasp her bra.

"Merlin's beard, woman, knock it off. Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs," she replied blearily. "

Well, get off your duff and lead the way."

She didn't move, just put her arms over her head like a child.

"Carry me."

"No, absolutely not. I'm not carrying you with your arse hanging out like that. Go on, get up."

Leolin huffed but did as she was told, laboriously rising to her feet and trudging towards the hall. Blaise followed behind, a hand over his eyes to keep from looking at her bum.

"Don't be such a prude," she said as she headed up the stairs. "You can look if you want."

"I don't want to look. I want to go home."

"Fine," she huffed, "sorry I'm ugly."

"Leolin," he growled in warning.

"Alright, alright," she said, pushing open the door to her room and immediately flopping face first on the bed.

Blaise went to the nearest bureau and opened it, searching for something for her to put on.

"Merlin, how is it possible to have this many drawers of knickers? This is mental."

"That's my lingerie dresser," she replied sleepily. "It's _only_ bras and knickers."

He leapt back as if one of the drawers had caught fire.

"Why didn't you say that? Where are your pajamas? Oh, never mind. Accio pajamas."

A soft linen pair leapt out of a drawer.

"Here," Blaise said, tossing them to her. "Night, Lefevre. Let know if you need anything tomorrow."

"Night," she mumbled, already half asleep.

It turned out that Leolin never did manage to get into the pajamas, because she was still in her bra and frilly pants when she woke up. She sat panting on the floor of the bathroom for a minute before throwing up again. She felt considerably better, and carefully she stood. She looked in the mirror, and not surprisingly she looked like hell. She bent over to brush her teeth before scraping her hair back. Shower. Shower, then Malfoy Enterprises. At the thought of it her stomach clenched, and she bent over the bowl again, heaving a little. However, after a moment she realized that feeling had just been nerves.

"Right," she said straightening to meet her own gaze in the mirror. "I can do this."

She bathed and dressed quickly, donning a fitted charcoal sheath and tasteful black heels. She rummaged through her bureau until she found pearls before teasing her hair and twisting it into a bun. There, now she looked a proper businesswitch. She slipped into her tea- length coat and grabbed her purse and gloves before heading downstairs.

Her head had begun to ache, and her mouth felt watery, like she might vomit again. There was a note from her mother saying that Adrien had gotten a visa and was headed to Algeria. Ariadne was still in France with Max. She again urged Leolin to owl Ginny and go to The Burrow. Leolin scrawled a quick note back.

_On my way there now. Love you_. She tossed the note in the kitchen floo, announcing, "Premier Arrondissement. 528 Rue Sauval." before heading out the front door.

She apparated outside the visitors' entrance before heading inside and making straight for the lift. The security guard who sat the desk into the marble promenade tipped her hat to her, and she nodded brusquely, as if she was already late for something important. If she was going to play the part, she might as well start now. The lift whizzed from the bottom floor to the top with almost alarming speed, and before she knew it she was stepping out into the richly decorated foyer.

"Good morning," Val said. "Welcome to Mr. 'Malfoy's office. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy is currently away on business."

Leolin stepped forward, trying to size Val up as discreetly as possible. She as young and petite with a fresh face and pretty green eyes. Of course, Leolin had expected nothing less; Draco would never have hired someone plain, and neither, she suspected, would Lucius. Idly, she wondered if it was father or son who picked this pretty thing.

"I realise Mr. Malfoy is still in St. Petersburg this morning," she said, producing the note Blaise had given her. Val turned it over to study the seal before breaking it and reading it. "But I'd very much like to get into touch with him upon his re-arrival. Perhaps you would be so kind as to pass this along to Mr. Malfoy when he returns this afternoon."

Val glanced at the note again before looking back at Leolin. She wondered vaguely what the note said. After a minute, Val her floo from he desk.

"I can send it right now, if you prefer."

She pulled out a small parchment and a quill which she passed to Leolin.

"Just write your message here."

Leolin frowned before nodding. She wanted to keep it discreet. Val would no doubt read it. Besides, she didn't want to tip her hand to Draco or betray her panic.

_Free tonight?_

_-L_

Leolin folded the parchment and handed it to Val, who flicked open the lighter to release a blue flame, feeding the parchment in.

When it was done she looked up.

Is there something else I can do for you, Ms. Lefevre?"

"No," Leolin said, trying to hide her surprise. So Val did know her. Interesting. "That will be all. Thank you Valerie."

Now it was Val's turn to mask her surprise.

"Have a nice day," she said curtly as Leolin turned and headed for the lift.

"You as well," Leolin called, pressing the button and stepping into the car. The ride down seemed considerably less hurried than the ride up, and Leolin felt soothed as she swished smoothly downward.

When she reached the lobby, she stopped to button her coat and find her gloves. When both were in place, she headed out into the drifting snow. However, just as she made to apparate, she heard someone calling her name.

"Ms. Lefevre? Ms. Lefevre!" Leolin turned to see Val heading towards her.

"I've had a reply from Mr. Malfoy. He asked for it to be delivered immediately."

Val proffered a note, which Leolin accepted. She stood a moment, still heaving a little as she watched Leolin with keen interest. Clearly she wanted to see what the note might contain. Leolin wouldn't give her the satisfaction, though. She tucked the note into her coat pocket and smiled at Val.

"Thank you for your help."

Val nodded, clearly a bit put out.

"My pleasure," she said, turning on her heel.

When Leolin was sure Val was inside, she reached in her pocket and retrieved the note.

_Domus Aurea, 10 o'clock . Wear something nice. _

_-D _

Leolin felt her stomach flutter as she held the note tightly in her hand. She had some work to do.

* * *

><p>Leolin arrived at Domus Aurea ten minutes after ten. She knew Draco would be there right at ten, but she wanted to make an entrance. She exhaled a shaky break. It was time.<p>

As gracefully as she could, she sauntered up to the door, giving the attendant who opened it a feline smile. The restaurant was named after Emperor Nero's famous palace of gold, and it lived up to its predecessor. Everywhere she looked was smooth stone and gold fixtures, and the marble floor was so shiny she could practically see her reflection in it. As the name suggested, the ceiling of the main dining room blossomed from a coffered entryway into a great dome that rose several stories and which was enchanted to mimic a cloudless night sky. The constellations twinkled brightly, shining as bright as if they were actually real. At the center of the dome was a lantern, or glass crown, through which one could see the inky black darkness. Directly below the lantern was an azure pool whose reflection illuminated the dome, making it seem almost alive.

Despite all this splendour, Leolin tried not to marvel. Maitre d's could smell fear, and in places like this there was nothing more disdained than wonder. The tacit agreement among the elite was that they were never impressed, and thus even the most magnificent sights were always found wanting in some way.

"Good evening," the maitre d said stiffly, peering down his aquiline nose at her.

"Name?"

Leolin extended her arms so the concierge could remove the fur cape-let from her otherwise bare shoulders. She allowed the maitre d' to take in the dazzling diamond necklace she wore before looking up at him through her long lashes.

"I'm with Draco Malfoy."

Immediately, the man's demeanor changed. He glanced down at the parchment and flashed her a fake smile.

"Miss Lefevre, of course! We've been expecting you. Welcome to The Domus Aurea. Mr. Malfoy awaits you in the Lyre room. If you would follow me please, I will take you there myself.

" Leolin nodded her assent, following the man as they skirted tables filled with famous faces Leolin recognised from the papers: politicians and socialites, quidditch stars and some of the most powerful businesswizards in all of Europe. Finally they reached a Roman red curtain, which they man pulled back slightly. She smoothed the skirt of her new dress she'd just bought that morning. She'd picked it out with Draco in mind; she still knew how to make his knees week

"If you need anything else, Ms. Lefevre—" the man offered.

"No," she snapped, smoothing her dress again. She didn't want to admit it, but she was terribly nervous. "That will be all, thank you."

He nodded and headed back the way she came, and Leolin gave her curls a final shake before taking a deep breath and pulling back the curtain.

Draco was sat comfortably across a small round table, looking like perfection in a three-piece suit. He looked up when she entered, and a look of genuine desire dawned on his face as he drank her in. The glittering in his eyes was intoxicating.

"Leolin," he said smoothly as he sauntered forwards towards her. "You look—" he trailed off, eyes roaming appreciatively over her form. His warm fingers ghosted across her bare back as he stooped to press a soft, slow kiss on her cheek. As he did, they flooded with colour. "—as always," he finished, his eyes sparkling marvelously in the half light.

"I thought you might like this dress," Leolin said as she took the seat across from him. She was shaking like a leaf, and she folded her hands into her lap to keep it from showing. She gave him a warm look instead.

He leaned over the table slightly, and she fought the urge to tense up or pull away. She couldn't decide if she was scared of him or scared of how he was making her feel. He looked particularly wolfish this evening.

"I like it very much," he agreed huskily, the smile continuing to tug at his cupid's bow lips. He reached over to fill her wine glass, which she accepted. She took a sip to steady her nerves before leaning in a bit as well. However, she was careful not to look too deeply into his eyes; that's was how he always got her to fall under his spell.

"Is that why you can't keep your eyes off my neckline?" she asking coyly, blushing as he studied her face as if to rememorize her beauty.

Draco interrupted the intensity by sitting back a bit and laughing, though his eyes were no less hungry.

"Oh, come on. You and I are both cleverer than that, aren't we, Callie? You wanted me to look; that's why you wore that dress."

"Why would I want that?" she said defensively, taking a sip of her wine so her hands would have something to do.

"Because you want my help, you're assuming I won't give it to unless I get something in return."

"Well based on everything we're been through," she said as calmly as she could. "Would you say that was an unfair assumption on my part?"

He smirked.

"Perhaps not. I only wonder how far you're willing to go in service of your little agenda."

"If you're asking whether or not I'm willing to sleep with you—"

"Relax, Cal, that's not what I'm saying. And for the record, as ravishing as I find all this," He said, gesturing to her tight dress and sexy pout. "It's hardly necessary. If you need my help, all you have to do is ask for it."

She leaned back as well, her nerves thrumming again as the smile fell off her face. She looked down that the tablecloth.

"Draco, I—"

"No," he said, holding up his left hand to stop her as he poured her more wine with his right. "Let's have dinner first," he said holding his glass up to her before giving her a sinful smile. "Then you can tell daddy all about the trouble you're in."

"I hate when you say that," she said in a low voice.

His face split into a dazzling smile, the light from the sconces glinting off his perfectly white teeth. "And I love watching you squirm and blush when I do."

Leolin made a small face at him before taking another sip of wine. She didn't know if it was the drinks or the company, but she could feel a wonderful buzz coming on.

They chatted mindlessly over dinner, mostly gossiping about their friends and what they were doing now that they were out of Hogwarts. After dinner, Draco ordered a bottle of champagne, and Leolin swore it was the best she'd ever tasted.

"So," Draco said after they'd touched glasses. "How's school?"

She shrugged, running a finger idly around the rim of her flute as she spoke.

"Let's see: McGonagall took away the Quidditch Cup from last year, we haven't played a match since last June, and everyone in Slytherin hates my guts, so yeah, it's really spiffing."

"Is Adrien bothering you?" Draco asked, his eyebrows coming together slightly.

Leolin gave a little laugh. Sitting in this splendourous room across from Draco, Adrien hardly even seemed real.

"He's Adrien; his very existence bothers me. He's bothering me right now, in fact."

"I'm serious," Draco said. "Pansy told Blaise he's been dogging you this term. Is that true? I want you to tell me."

"You're not my boyfriend," Leolin said quietly. "I don't need you to protect me anymore. Don't worry about that cunt Pucey, I can handle him."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Duly noted," he said, the trace of a smirk lingered on his lips as he took another sip from his flute.

They were silent a moment as he continued to watch her, and finally he spoke. " I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you with quidditch," he said a bit more seriously. "It was never my intention."

"Though you're still not sorry you did it, I'm sure," she said, uncertain if she was trying to lighten the mood or make him feel worse. Bit of both, she supposed.

"Did what?"

"Drugged Bird."

"It's not like I slipped him heroin."

"Stop splitting hairs," she said. "You know Felicis is contraband. Bird took a lot of heat at first. McGonnagall thought he was the one that brewed it. She was going to snap his wand before Harry intervened."

"That wasn't Potter. I'm the one who told her Bird didn't do it. Despite what you think of me, I wouldn't let Ieuan take the fall."

"You still haven't answered my original question."

"Which was?" he said, taking another sip of champagne.

"Do you regret cheating in that match?"

"No," Draco said, eyes like diamonds as they careened back and forth across her face, trying to read her expression. "I'd do it again tomorrow."

"Considering all the grief it's caused you, that's absolutely mental," she said. "On parchment you're not even a Hogwarts' graduate. You're never allowed on the grounds again. That all seems a pretty steep price to pay for some stupid prank, don't you think?"

He took a moment, his eyes never leaving her face. He was looking at her as if she were the only woman on earth. After a moment or two his eyebrows cinched together and he cocked his head, as if working out some riddle. She frowned, and that seemed to break his reverie, because a second later he gave a soft laugh to himself.

"It wasn't a prank, it was a calculation. And if you could see yourself the way I see you, you'd understand."

"What does that mean?" she asked softly.

He paused.

"It means I was mad for you," he said before giving a shrug. "Mad men often do desperate things. I would have burned the castle to the ground if I'd believed it would have gotten you away from Potter."

"I guess I didn't realize the measure of your resolve," she said.

"Liar, liar," he said, eyes sparkling from all the champagne. "You knew I was desperate to be with you. You knew because deep down you were _just _as desperate to be with me."

"That's a bold assumption."

"I'm not assuming though, am I, Cal? You told me that when she started dating. Either way, it's still one of the best decisions I ever made."

The words went straight to the hollow of her throat, right to the place where unwanted emotions always seemed to well up. She bent her head in an effort to swallow the feeling before it could craw its way up her throat.

"Is my flattery embarrassing you?" he asked.

"Not at all," she replied, lifting her chin. "I just wonder if I was confusing desire for affection. That you wanted me, I do don't doubt. I'm just not sure you ever genuinely loved me."

He looked down as well.

"I can assure you that my affection for you was very genuine," he said in a deep, quiet voice.

"I didn't come here to relive the past, Draco," Leolin whispered after a minute. "Please, let's not do this."

"Are you scared if we keep talking you'll have to admit you loved me, too?" he said quietly.

"You know how I felt about you. It's not a secret that I was in love with you."

"Then what are you so afraid of?" he said in a soft voice. "We're just talking."

"I'm afraid I've drank too much and might say something I don't mean, or something I'll regret."

"Don't mean or regret: which is it?"

He reached out a hand to touch hers, and she didn't immediately look away. Instead, she stupidly looked up at him, which she knew at once was a mistake.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Regret, I suppose. In fact," she said, sliding her hands from beneath his. "I shouldn't have even said that."

His eyes glittered.

"Let's talk business, then," he said, splitting the last of the champagne between their two glasses. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my stepmother," Leolin began, setting down her glass. "She's been detained in Algeria at the request of The British Ministry. Augustus Rookwood signed to edict himself."

Draco nodded. "What are the charges?"

"No charges yet, but she's been held on suspicion of illegal activity.

" He raised his eyebrows. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific, my love."

"I think the implication is that she's a liaison of North African drug runners, but it doesn't really matter. It's a trumped-up accusation. There is no evidence against her at all."

"Then what's Rookwood's problem with her?"

"Rookwood's just doing what he's told. It's your father who set this up."

Draco's jaw tensed visibly, and his gaze hardened as he regarded her.

"What does Lucius want from your stepmother?"

"He doesn't want anything from her. He's doing it to punish my father. He spoke out against Lucius to The Prophet and Lucius has been playing catch up in the race ever since."

Draco considered, his fingers tracing the rim of his flute absently.

"Your stepmother's still got her French passport, doesn't she? My advice would be to have to French Embassy get her out. It will be a lot less messy then dealing with my father, trust me."

Leolin shook her head, biting her lip. She realized, perhaps for the first time, how much she was really asking of Draco. She remembered the way he had crumpled to the ground under the Cruciatus Still, when she thought of Amelie and Max and her own parents…

"She suspended her citizenship when they moved to London. That was one of the stipulations of her visa. My dad's been in France for days, but the Algerians will only deal with the Brits. Rookwood is obviously filling their pockets, too."

Draco nodded again, his gaze falling to the tablecloth as he traced an invisible design on the dark silk with idle fingers.

"Drake, please. I know I'm asking a lot, but I'm desperate. I swear I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't. Please, please help me."

He looked up, and the look that shimmered it his gaze literally made her heart stop for a second. He wasn't smiling, but the gleam in his eye was so warm, so genuine, she felt like she was lying in the sun.

"Of course. I just need to make a few calls. I will have to sorted by tomorrow morning."

He stood and she did too, and unable to contain her joy, she leapt into his arms, burying her face in his neck

"Thank you," she breathed, her nose full of his sinful cologne.

He eased her back to her feet, his hands skating up her back and into her hair so he could look into her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, more somber now. Tentatively, she reached a hand up, and his eyebrows synched a little as she rested her palm on his cheek. "You don't know what this means to me."

"I can guess," he breathed, and though it seemed he was fighting the urge, his gaze slipped to her full lips before snapping back again.

Leolin knew what was going to happen next; she was fairly certain they both did. Her hand curled around his neck to draw him closer, and he brought a tentative hand to the small of her back. Even in heels she was shorter than him, and she coaxed him slowly downwards towards her expectant lips, her eyes fluttering closed as their breath mingled. She expected to feel his mouth against hers a moment later, but the feeling never came. In fact, she soon felt him pulling away from her.

When she opened her eyes he had his back to her, and he was running a distressed hand through his hair. When he turned, he had an odd expression on his face, like he was fighting to urge to show emotion.

"You need my help; that's why you're here. Anything I can do, I promise I'll do it."

"I know," she said, crossing the distance until they were toe-to-toe again. "And I'm grateful," she murmured. "so grateful—"

He growled quietly in frustration before taking her face in his hands and touching his forehead to hers.

"That's just it, though! I don't want you to do this just because you're grateful. I don't want you to feel like you owe me. You don't owe me this," he bit out, looking down at her body again. "You don't owe me _anything_."

Leolin stepped away a bit, blinking back tears of embarrassment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have—"

He interpreted her look at once, taking her hand before she could turn away.

"It's not that I do want to—Merlin, you look fucking beauty tonight. I just—that's selfish. If I slept with you, it would be selfish and I—I don't want to be selfish with you anymore."

"I—"

"Callie, I—I still—love you. That's why I can't be selfish with you. Because I love you and you deserve better."

She said nothing, still reeling from what had just happened. She wasn't sure how to feel when she felt so many conflicting emotions rising to the surface at once. She hadn't planned to throw herself at Draco, but on the other hand maybe he was right: maybe she'd only done it as a way to show her gratitude. Merlin, what did that say about her? What a slag she'd become. Or rather, what a slag being with Draco had made her…

"I should go," Draco said as she sunk back into her chair. "There are a few officials I need to threaten before I can get this mess straightened out."

"Yeah," she said weakly. "Of course. Thank you for dinner. And thank you for helping me."

Her gaze fell to the table again, mostly because she was afraid to look back at Draco, afraid that if he gazed into his eyes again he'd know the truth: she still loved him, too.

"Tomorrow night," he said, crouching down beside her chair so their faces were level again. Even now he couldn't help his eyes from straying to her lips. "Will you have dinner with me again?"

His left hand found her calf under the table and he stroked it gently, perhaps in an effort to soothe her. His fingers were feather-light against the bare skin. Perhaps he was doing it because despite what he'd said, it was clear that he still wanted her.

"Yes," she breathed.

He didn't smile, but his eyes lit up and he straightened, kissing her on the forehead.

"Nine o'clock at Linger."

She nodded her understanding.

"Until tomorrow, then," he said.

"Tomorrow," she agreed, watching with a somewhat heavy heart as he swept gracefully from the room.

She remained long after he'd gone, staring at his chair. Perhaps tonight she had met the true Draco Malfoy, the one beyond the vain and impetuous façade, at last. Perhaps the boy she'd once loved had died, and this man had ascended through adversity to take his place, rising like the phoenix he bore on his ribs. Perhaps this was the person she'd always loved but never truly known. He seemed at once a stranger and her oldest companion, and though she reminded herself she shouldn't, that she _couldn't_, she knew that whoever he was, she'd already fallen irrevocably in love with him again.

* * *

><p>Leolin slept in late the next day, almost until three, and even then she only woke up because of the owl at her window. She sprang out of bed and opened the French doors, allowing Ginny's poor owl Errol to swoop doggedly in before perching on the desk and wheezing.<p>

"Ahh," Leolin tutted at him softly, handing him some treats. "You alright, Errol?"

He plucked them gratefully from her hand, perking up a bit as he did so. He proffered her his leg, and she untied to letter attached to it. It was a floo note, that was clear, but Ginny had scrawled on the outside.

_This came for you this morning from your mum. Apparently you're staying here? What's going on? Also, you're lucky I'm the one that found this. Send a reply back with Errol._

Leolin turned the note over and opened it, quickly scanningthe note from her mother and whooping with delight.

_Leolin—_

_I hope you're having fun with the Weasleys, but I have good news. We aren't sure how, but a letter of clemency from Minister Shacklebolt came this morning. He cleared Amelie of any suspicion of wrong-doing. You're father and I are in Algeria now and we haven't been allowed to see her yet, but we should do in the next couple hours. We are hopefully heading back to France tonight, but I want you to enjoy Christmas Eve with your friends. I will owl tomorrow, your father and Amelie are very anxious to see you and want you to come to the chateau tomorrow. Love you,_

_Mum_

Leolin read the note several times, just to be sure. Draco Malfoy, that sodding genius! She could just kiss him. Gleefully she wrote a note to Ginny, saying that everything was fine and she'd explain later. She then wrote to her mother, saying she was glad it had gotten sorted out and she'd see her tomorrow. After that, she flopped back into her bed, grinning like an idiot.

It was nine o'clock before she knew it, and she floated through the double doors at Linger as if she weighed nothing. She was glowing, she could feel it, and she strode immediately to the maitre d' stand, beaming at the girl stood behind it. The girl smiled back.

"Happy Christmas," Leolin said as someone came to fetch her coat.

"Happy Christmas to you," the girl repeated, smile widening. She was such a pleasant change from the tosser at Domus Aurea. "Welcome to Linger. Do you have a reservation?"

"I do, at nine o'clock."

"Name?"

"It's under Draco Malfoy," Leolin said.

The girl looked up at her, blushing a little as she consulted her parchment.

"Of course. Mr. Malfoy hasn't arrived yet, but I will show you to his table."

Leolin frowned a little. It wasn't like Draco to be late. On the other hand, perhaps he'd assumed she wouldn't be there at nine, either. The fact that was she was on time was something of an anomaly. The girl led Leolin up the stairs to a table near the window.

Linger was a new, trendy place which sat on the very end of Wizarding London_. _As such, it was far less traditional than the restaurants closer to Diagon Alley. As Leolin took her seat and looked out the window, she could see the muggle skyline glimmering softly in the distance. It surprised her that Draco would pick a place like this, but it was a welcome change. She sat for a minute or two admiring the view before a waiter appeared at her table.

"Welcome to Linger. Can I get you something to drink?

"Albariño?

"Glass or bottle?"

She consulted her watch. It was a little odd that Draco wasn't here yet, but it was only five past.

"Just a glass, please."

The man nodded.

"Right away, Miss."

He returned momentarily, and she thanked him and took a sip. The wine was fresh and citrusy. She took several more sips before glancing at her watch again. It was now ten past. Leolin looked around to see if he was making his way up the stairs; he wasn't. She took another sip. Now it was twelve after, and she was starting to get concerned. It just wasn't like Draco to be late. On the other hand, where could he be? He'd sorted out Amelie's problem hours ago.

She finished her glass of wine, and when the waiter as if she'd like another, she asked for the check instead. By this time it was half past.

"Oh no Miss," he told her. "We're never to accept money from Mr. Malfoy's female guests. He has a tab for that."

Leolin fought the urge to ask how many female guests of Malfoy's had dined at Linger. She didn't have time for that. Something was wrong, and she needed to find Draco.

She left Linger and apparated immediately to the Em. It was snowing in Diagon Alley when she arrived, and she was dusting powder out of her hair as she stepped into the foyer. When Jaime saw her, he smiled.

"Leolin, my little angel," he said as if he'd know her all her life. "Back again, are we?"

"Yes," Leolin said, meeting his tawny gaze. "We are. Let me in, Jaime."

He raised his eyebrows. "I take it you asked Pansy about me. Should I be flattered or embarrassed?"

"You can be whatever you like as soon as I'm inside. I don't care either way."

"Not in the mood to play tonight, I see," he noted, swishing his wand. "Happy Christmas, Lefevre."

"You too," she called over her shoulder.

It was a long-shot coming here, but she had a feeling she'd find the familiar face she was looking for. Upon entering the main area of the bar, it only took her a second or two to locate him.

"Jesus Blaise, what are you doing here?" She said, sitting down next to him. "It's Christmas Eve, for Merlin's sake."

He looked over at her and sneered. "Happy Christmas to you, too," he said unhappily. "And what are you so shirty about? I assume you came here _looking _for me."

"I did," Leolin admitted. "But it's still sad you're here."

"Whatever," he said, taking another sip of the whiskey in front of him.

"Why aren't you at home?" Leolin asked.

"It seems my stepdad August had some trouble in Algeria this morning with a French ex-pat." He gave her a knowing look to indicate that he knew it was her stepmother. "He's at home licking his wounds and my mum is with him. Didn't really fancy being part of that."

"But don't you have your own flat?"

He shrugged. "Why drink your own liquor for free when you could pay to drink someone else's?" he said bitterly.

"What about Pansy?"

"She's at home with her parents; they hate me."

"Why?"

Blaise laughed bitterly before taking another swig. "It might be that her dad walked in midway through my taking her virginity a few years back."

Leolin wrinkled her nose. "Jesus."

"Also, she's with her new bloke, so…"

"Hang on, new bloke? But you were just in here together the other night! You two aren't…"

"Shagging?" He finished. "No. We haven't been for months. Not since _Kevin _started coming round."

She gave a sympathetic frown. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Is that why you came in? To chastise and patronize me? Jog on, mate."

"Look, I really am sorry, but I also need your help."

"Don't you always?" he snapped.

"It's Draco."

"What about him? Didn't you catch him when he came back into town yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did. We went to dinner, and we were supposed to have dinner again tonight, but—"

"Oh my god," he interrupted. "Your stepmum! I didn't even think about it. So that's why you needed Draco's help, ay?"

"My dad tangled with Lucius," she admitted. "Draco was the only one who could help."

"You dragged Draco into conflict with Lucius? Merlin, you don't ask much, do you?"

"I was desperate," she said, readjusting her coat.

"Well this answers the question of whether or not he's still in love with you. Blimey, I think I owe Pansy five galleons."

"Never mind all that," she snapped. "Have you seen him today? He bailed on dinner. I'm worried."

Blaise shrugged.

"Haven't seen him since he left for Russia. Have you tried his flat?" He asked.

"No," she said, feeling a pit forming in her stomach. She didn't want to admit it, but she was secretly afraid to go to his flat. Too many old memories. "I suppose I'll try there next. Cheers."

Blaise gave a mock salute. "Anytime. Merry Christmas, Lefevre."

She nodded, brushing a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Christmas, Blaise."

She grabbed her coat and hurried out, ignoring Jaime's facetious protestations as she apparated to Draco's. She threw a handful of floo in the lobby hearth before muttered the pass code.

She reappeared in his library a second later, and she dusted the stray ash off her coat as she called his name.

"Draco? It's me, it's Cal. You here? You alright?"

She got no response, so she tentatively headed farther in. The library was a room that she'd hardly ever used, but when she got out into the hall, memories flooded her. It was almost as if the cavernous flat still rang with her own joyous laughter, and with Draco's voice as they'd fritted the summer away together. It seemed a totally different space now that it was winter, more foreboding then it had been during the warm glow of the summer months. The fires burning in each room she passed cast long shadows that jerked and twitched as she past them.

"Draco?" She called again. "Are you here?"

She peered into his bedroom but it was empty. Perhaps he was on the main floor? She carefully made her way to the balcony and peered over. There, half-sitting half-lying on the leather couch below her, was Draco. He wasn't really moving, but Leolin could hear him moaning quietly.

"Drake!" she cried, taking the stairs two at a time. "Merlin, what happened?"

He had sat up by the time she reached him, and when he turned his face to her she had to physically bite her tongue to force down a gasp. His face was terribly swollen, and by the way his eyes had blackened, it looked as if someone might have broken his nose, though it had since been repaired.

"Cal," he said weakly, trying to stand. He was too feeble to manage it, and after a moment he tumbled back onto the sofa. "Is it nine? I'm sorry—I got caught up."

"Never mind that," she said fiercely, shedding her coat and coming to kneel at his feet. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh this?" he said, trying to laugh. He winced instead. "It's nothing. Just a little family scuffle."

Leolin frown quizzically before it dawned on her. "_Lucius _did this to you?"

Draco's took a sharp intake of breath before turning the worst of his bruises away from her. She knew he hated showing weakness.

"It turns out there was a bit about my dad and yours that you missed. Lucius didn't just want to punish your father; he was trying to extort him into retracting the statement, and he was using your stepmum as leverage. Well, when I took that leverage away...my father was less than pleased."

"So he did this?" Leolin asked in horror.

Draco winced again as he tried to sit up. By the way he was moving, it seemed as if he might have broken a rib or two.

"I'm lucky he didn't do more. I finally got a good hit in so I could get out of there."

"That's awful," she said disgusted.

"That's my father," he amended. "Maybe now you see why I'm such a sodding prick."

Despite everything that was going on this made her laugh, and he smiled feebly.

"It was worth it, though, to see the look on his face when he realized I'd done him one better," he said. "Have you heard from your family?" He reached out to touch her face and she let him, her heart hammering in her chest as if it meant to break free.

"Yes," she breathed, covering his hand with her own. "My Mum owled me this morning. Everything is sorted."

"It's a Christmas miracle," Draco said, smiling even as his eyes slipped closed.

"I really can't thank you enough," she said.

"You already have, don't worry," he replied, wincing as his ribs expanded with his breath.

"Have you been to a healer? You're hurt pretty badly."

"I don't need a bloody healer," he growled, moaning a little as he prodded at his side. "I just need some rest."

"Will you at least let me look?" Leolin said. "I want to help."

"You don't have to."

"Draco, I want to. Please, let me help."

He looked at her before frowning and nodding.

"Can you raise your arms?" she asked. "I need to take off your shirt."

He nodded, laboriously placing his hands over his head. Gingerly, Leolin untucked the hem of his shirt from his trousers before carefully sliding it up his torso and over his head. She could feel her mouth going drier with every inch of bare skin that was revealed, and she tried to not blush as her eyes involuntarily fell to the corded line of his obliques as they disappeared into the waistline of his trousers. He was also wearing the medallion she'd given him, and the Spanish silver glinted dimly in the half-light.

His chest was mostly swollen on of left side, and she prodded it as gingerly as she could. He hissed as her fingers found the broken ribs.

"There's nothing I can do about the bruising," she said. "But I can heal the fractured ribs and reduce the swelling. It should help with the pain. Are you ready?"

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be pleasant," he said.

"It isn't," she affirmed, trying to ignore how smooth his skin was against her fingers. "Are you ready?"

"Go on then," he wheezed.

With a swish of her wand and several incantations of _episky_, the swelling in Draco's face and chest had already begun to go down considerably.

"Thank you," he breathed as she checked his ribs one last time, prodding to ensure there was nothing she'd missed.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said, her fingers ghosting the face of the medallion, gently tracing the etched wings of the falcon. "After everything you've done for my family today. After everything I put you through."

"It was nothing, really."

"It cost you six broken ribs and a fractured nose, and even then you were lucky; your dad could have killed you tonight, Drake."

He caught her eye. "That's a small price to pay to make you happy."

Those words struck Leolin right in the chest, almost as if they'd reached out and physically punched her. She blinked several times before leaning over, taking his face in her hands and kissing him soundly. He reacted at once, his lips moving across hers as his hands tangling in her hair. After a moment, however, he seemed to remember himself and he pushed her off gently.

"You don't have to do this," he breathed. "I told you: you don't owe me."

Leolin laughed unexpectedly, tears springing to her eyes even as she did so.

"I'm not doing this because I'm grateful," she said, pulling herself into his lap. "I'm doing it because I love you. I love you, Draco, I always have, and I know after today that I always will."

"Don't be fooled by today's heroics," he breathed, their lips almost touching. "I'm still despicable and jealous and controlling."

"I don't care," Leolin said. "I don't care what you say and I don't care what anyone else says. Despite everything, you're still the best man I've even known, and I couldn't stop loving you even when I tried. It's not going to be any easier going forward, but I—I trust you."

"What about your family? They hate me."

"I don't know," she admitted. "We will have to figure it out together. Do you love me?"

He bowed his head.

"More than ever."

"Then that's all that matters. Don't break my heart."

He looked at her seriously for a moment, eyes dancing across her face. "I can't promise that," he murmured. "Even though I want to."

"Then promise me you'll do your best to make me happy," Leolin said, pushing his hair off his face. "That's all any of us can do."

"I promise," he said, and Leolin could feel his heart beating in his chest. She knew now that it beat only for her.

"Then I'm yours until the end of time."

"Are you sure?" He breathed, nipping at her neck. His breathing was as heavy as hers.

"I would go to Hell for you if you asked me," she said, equally serious. "I'm yours."

Needing no further convincing, he leaned forward to join their lips, and they tumbled together back into each other's arms.


	34. Chapter 33: Pomp and Circumstance

**A/N: **Let's please talk about the GREATEST review I've even gotten on this story: _YOU AINT RIGHT, WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU HAVE HER BANISHED, I'M SO FUCKIN' PISSED BECAUSE JUST WHEN YOU THINK THEY GET TO GETHER AND GET TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING YOU GO AND HAVE STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS HAPPEN. FUCK YOU AND LUCIOUS_

Needless to say, I laughed really hard at this! Hahaha. And for those of you waiting patiently for an update on I Know You Know, it will be out sometime this week. Don't stress. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING.

**Chapter 31: Pomp and Circumstance**

"What's the problem, Lai? Come on, this is exciting! We're Hogwarts alum! We never have to see Peakes again!" Ginny said, smiling.

Leolin smiled weakly back.

"Yay for small victories," she said clinking glasses with Ginny somewhat unenthusiastically.

That morning they'd all gathered on Hogwarts's resplendent grounds to celebrate their graduation. As exciting as the moment should have been, Leolin had been hoping against hope that Draco might show up, despite the fact he still wasn't allowed to step a foot on the castle grounds. Of course, in the end he hadn't, and though Leolin couldn't tell Ginny, she had been extremely putout. She desperately wanted to see him. They'd agreed to keep their newly-rekindled romance a secret, and she hadn't been able to slip away this evening to see him before the party.

Ginny and Leolin and the rest of their classmates were currently attending the second part of Hogwarts graduation, which was the Commencement Ball. The Commencement Ball was a Hogwarts' tradition that took place the night of graduation in Wizarding London in which students, alumni, and their families came to celebrate with drinks and dancing. Ginny had been trying to lift Leolin's spirits since they'd arrived, but she was still a bit gloomy. Draco wouldn't be able to come to this either, and this made the whole event decidedly less exciting in Leolin's mind.

Ginny had barely finished exalting the fact that they were done with Peakes before he was inexplicably heading in their direction. It was also tradition that the professors attended The Commencement Ball as well, and though the students tried to avoid them, the professors seemed to feel it was their unpleasant duty to engage in awkward dialogue.

"Blimey, he's heading over here," Leolin hissed. "Reckon he heard you?"

"I dunno," Ginny replied, trying to pretend she didn't see him coming.

"Ladies," he said when he was close enough. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, professor," they both muttered unenthusiastically.

"You're not my students anymore," he said in a bored, almost annoyed tone as he regarded them though hooded eyes. "I suppose you could call me Tieran now, though I rather preferred that you didn't."

Leolin fought the growing urge to roll her eyes. If he didn't want them to call him that, why'd he bloody say it in the first place?

"We're good with professor," Ginny clarified awkwardly.

"I suppose, Miss Weasley, our paths might cross at The Petty Diplomat from time to time." He said it like the very idea was morally repugnant.

"No offense, sir, but I sincerely hope not."

"Quite so," he sniffed.

Leolin desperately hoped the conversation was over, but he seemed determined to drag it out.

"So," he began again. "What are the two of you doing post-graduation?"

"I'm going to university at Leeds," Ginny said. "I dunno what for yet."

"And you, Miss Lefevre?"

"I'm going to France to study Muggle paintings done by famous Wizards."

"With Muggles?" he asked in a bored tone.

"No," she said, annoyed again. "With Wizards. It's a sort of university module, I guess."

"I see," he said. "I'm a bit surprised you two aren't staying together. You were thick as thieves in my class. I suspect that's the reason neither of you attained an O on your N.E.W.T.S"

Here he looked specifically at Leolin, who scowled. Leolin had missed being in the top ten of the class precisely because she hadn't gotten that O, and Peakes seemed to know it. Sensing that Leolin was posturing for an argument, Ginny intervened.

"What's done is done, I suppose," Ginny said hastily. "Lovely chatting to you Professor, but I'm afraid we have to go. Perhaps we'll see you again soon."

He gave a dry smile.

"Most unlikely, Miss Weasley."

"Well then see you never Tieran," Leolin sneered with a salute. "C'mon, Gin."

Ginny gave Peakes one more tentative look before hurrying after Leolin.

"Merlin," she breathed. "That was awfully bold of you."

Leolin shrugged. "What's he to me? It not like we're ever going to be mates."

"I know, but—" she laughed a little. "You're right, I guess."

Leolin gave a small smile before it faded.

"Ugh, I'm so over this. Sorry Gin, I'm going to find my parents and go home. See you tomorrow maybe."

Ginny pushed out her lip to pout. "Already? It's only ten!"

"We've been here for almost two hours. Trust me, I'm way over my limit."

"Lai!"

"See you tomorrow."

Ginny huffed but let Leolin go. Leolin waded to the sea of people, occasionally dodging professors who got too close and keeping her eyes out for her parents. She finally found them milling together in a cluster looking somewhat suspicious.

"What are you all doing?" Leolin asked as she approached. Her mother was shaking her head before Leolin even finished her sentence

"Nothing," she said.

"We're just talking," her father amended, giving her mother a weird look.

Leolin frowned in response.

"Right, whatever. Well, are you lot ready to go? I've seen all my friends and frankly I'm avoiding my professors, so I'll like to go."

"Leave?" Amelie said. "Leave where?"

Leolin narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Leave…to go home? Merlin, what's going on with you three?"

"Leolin, don't be so suspicious," her mother said, glancing at her father. "Nothing is going on."

Leolin wasn't convinced though. "Alright, then if nothing is going on you don't mind if we leave, yeah?"

Ariadne and Amelie exchanged a look.

"I want another drink," her father said. Leolin regarded the scotch in his hand. It was still half full.

"You've got a drink right there," she pointed out.

"Perhaps I want another when I've finished this one. Darling, what's your big hurry? This is your night to celebrate!"

"And I have done," Leolin said half-heartedly. "But now I just want to go home."

She raised her hand to stifle a yawn and her mother tsked, taking Leolin's left hand and examining it.

"I thought we agreed you were going to get your nails done today!"

Leolin looked at the polish. It wasn't chipped or ragged, but it didn't gleam the way polish did just after it was painted.

"I know, but I ran out of time."

"It takes twenty minutes to paint them. What were doing all day that you couldn't spare twenty minutes?"

Merlin, what are you, the secret police? I just ran out of time, is all. Besides, no one but you in looking at them, Mum."

Ariadne and Adrien exchanged a look.

"There's no need to get defensive, lapin," Adrien said. "You're mother is just asking a question."

"I just think it's important to look nice at social functions like this," Ariadne added. "You never know who you're going to see."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Mum, _please_ don't start that. I've got to school with every bloke in this room since I was eleven. Believe me, if there was an eligible one in the bunch, I'd have snatched him up years ago."

Amelie shrugged. "You never know who you might re-connect with," she said, and for a split second it felt as if she knew about Leolin and Draco.

However, Leolin dismissed this. She'd been fastidiously careful.

"Okay, we're staying, then?"

"Yes," Adrien said, eyes flicked to the main entrance before regarding Leolin again. "We're staying for a bit."

"Alright," Leolin sighed, resigned. "In that case, I need some air. I'm going to the back garden." Ariadne exchanged yet another look with Amelie and Leolin shook her head before giving a resigned laugh. "You know where to find me."

"Have fun," Adrien said, and she gave another confused look.

"I will?"

She said skeptically before turning to the stairs and descending them. Her heels were beginning to make her feet ache. The lower corridors were dark and empty, and Leolin cut through the dusty entrance hall to expansive patio. She threw open the doors, reveling in the balmy June air. It felt good to be away from it all, and she tried not to pout anymore.

It was fine; she would see Draco tomorrow. They'd waited four months to see each other; they could wait one more night. That being said, it felt odd celebrating a big event like this without him…Leolin stayed brooding for another twenty minutes or so, wishing after about ten that she'd thought to bring a drink with her. Suddenly, the door behind her banged open.

"Leolin!" Astoria burst onto the balcony, heaving. "Where have you been? You have _got _to come upstairs!"

"What for?" Leolin said.

Astoria's face broke into a huge smile. "Come and see for yourself."

Leolin nodded her assent, and Astoria grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her back into the dark hallway. Leolin could hear something of a fuss coming from the ballroom, and she frowned.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Just come on!" Astoria squealed, dragging them up the gallery that overlooked the main dance floor so they'd have a better view. Leolin heard a bevy of voices.

She skirted around towards the main stairs, trying to get a better look. She saw McGonagall first, striding purposefully through the swelling throng.

"Come back here at once!" She cried.

Leolin followed McGonagall's trajectory and that's when she saw him. Draco was cutting through the crowd a lot quicker than McGonagall, and he was announcing in a loud voice, "Has anyone seen Leolin Lefevre?"

Leolin was too astonished to speak, but Astoria nudged her towards the stairs, and Leolin hurried down them. She broke into a trot when she reached the bottom, hoping to get to Draco before McGonagall.

"Draco," she hissed, "what the bleeding hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, Cal," he said casually as they met somewhere in the middle of the ballroom. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a little…trouble at the door. Seems McGonagall lost my invitation."

Leolin didn't smile.

"Draco, seriously, you need to leave. My parents are here. _They_ can't see you."

Draco only smirked.

"Relax, darling. They know I'm here."

She gave him and incredulous look.

"What?" she demanded.

His smile only widened.

"My hand to Merlin."

"No," she said in disbelief. "No fucking _way_."

"Yes way," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Turns out your dad and I are mates now."

"What?" Leolin said. "How—" But Draco cut her off. He looked over his shoulder as McGonagall closed in. She was no more than forty-five seconds from catching up to him.

"Leolin, listen, I would love to sit here and chat about your dad, but I haven't got a lot of time."

He glanced over his shoulder, grinning mischievously.

"I still don't understand what you're doing here," she said, still half-whispering, though at this point their audience was nearly the whole ballroom. "And I can't believe that you convinced my parents to collude with you!"

"Yes, well," he said, smiling. "No one knows better than you how charming I can be. But listen, like I said, I'm on something of a tight schedule and there's something I have to say. Or rather, something I have to ask you."

Leolin had no time to process this, because McGonagall had finally caught up, and she gave Draco a look that could wilt a flower.

"Mr. Malfoy," she seethed, readjusted her wide black hat. "This is a private party for Hogwarts alumni and their families. Seeing as you are _neither _of those two things, I am going to have to ask you to leave. _Immediately._"

"Right, of course, Headmistress," he said, smirking at her. "But first I need to ask Miss Lefevre a quick question."

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Draco—" Leolin said through clenched teeth. "What the fuck?"

"Look, darling, I'm sorry I don't have time to give this more pomp and circumstance, but as you can see, I'm really strapped for time."

"Draco—" she repeated, but when he fell to one knee in front of her, she only gasped, her hands flying to her face.

"Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie Lefevre," he began, producing a naked ring from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Even McGonagall had stopped in her tracks as Leolin took in the sparkling diamond in Draco hand. Its design was rather simple, just an oval-cut diamond with a thin pavé band, but _Merlin_ was it enormous, and it glittered magnificently in the light.

"Oh my gods," she blurted, an odd mixture of elation and trepidation washing over her.

This was the rest of her life. Was she ready to trust Draco with it? She wouldn't just be marrying him; she'd be marrying his past as much as his future. His darkness as much as his light. For an instant, she wasn't sure she was ready. However, when she looked down into his eyes, she suddenly she knew the answer.

"It would be my honour," she choked quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

He immediately slid the ring on her finger before rising and lifting her easily into his arms. She hooked her elbows across his shoulders as her feet left the ground, and she kissed him with vigour.

The were claps and cat-calls, but Leolin could barely here them. To her, Draco was the only person in the crowded room.

"I love you," she breathed, dazed by her joy.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing her again.

"I can't believe you got permission from my _dad,_" she said.

"Surprised?" he asked, smirking.

"Stunned," she laughed happily, kissing him again.

By this time, her parents had made their way through the crowd to the couple, and Draco and Adrien shook hands before Leolin's parents embraced her.

As soon as they all disengaged McGonagall stepped forward, her face stern.

"Mr. Malfoy, as touching as I find all this," she gestured to Leolin in a manner which suggested she wasn't really touched at all. "I must insist—"

"Right, I know," Draco said, winking as Leolin. "I have to go. On my way, Headmistress."

He pulled Leolin close so he could whisper in her ear. "Come to The Em after. We have some celebrating to do."

"Mr. Malfoy!"

He turned to Leolin's parents, his expression more serious now.

"Adrien, Ariadne, thank you."

"Mr. _Malfoy_!"

"Headmistress," he said, turning back to McGonagall and giving her a mock bow. "It's been an pleasure."

With that he vanished into thin air, leaving a blushing Leolin behind. Well at least this explained why her parents were acting so strange.

"Alright," McGonagall said after Draco had disappeared. "Everyoe may disperse now, if you please."

Leolin couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. It was just sinking in: she was_ engaged._ She turned back to her mother and stepmother, who were beaming at her. She gave a delighted squeal.

"Aren't you sorry you did not get your nails done now?" Amelie asked, smiling.

Leolin laughed, tears of joy welling up again.

"I can't believe you knew! I—I can't believe you _agreed."_

Ariadne stroked her hair, her eyes serious now.

"Draco is determined to be the man you always said he was, and even though he'll never be worthy of you, we think he's at least worthy to try."

Leolin smiled.

"Thank you, Mum."

"Miss Lefrevre," McGonagall interrupted, after the crowd had dispersed a bit. Leolin turned, ready to apologize, when and McGonagall's face broke into a smile. "Congratulations, my dear."

* * *

><p>Draco was growing antsy as he waited for Leolin to arrive. No doubt she was with still with her parents, but he was tired of waiting. He'd hardly set eyes on her for two seconds after she'd slipped the ring on, and he could barely contain his joy. The look of surprise on her face had been priceless. He leaned back in his leather seat, taking a sip of his scotch and kicking his feet up on the glass table in front of him. He was day-dreaming about what Leolin was going to look like in a wedding dress when Blaise arrived, shaking hands with Flint and Montague before reaching Draco and raising his eyebrows.<p>

"You sly bastard," he said appreciatively. "Congratulations." They embraced, Draco smirking arrogantly.

"Hope you've brought something wicked to celebrate."

Blaise produced a bottle of expensive cognac. "Don't I always?" He drawled, setting the bottle down.

"So how big is the ring, then?" He said, cuffing Draco on the shoulder. "Astoria said Lefevre's lucky she didn't go blind."

Draco shrugged arrogantly. "You know me. I'm not really one to cut corners."

"You cheeky shit," Blaise said, pulling Draco into another hug. As he did, Draco caught a glimpse of a fetching red head trailing behind Blaise, and his look soured immediately.

"You brought Weasley?" He said in an exasperated tone before turning back to his friend. "Merlin, Blaise, you are bloody _unbelievable_," he said shaking his head and sitting down again.

He watched Blaise casually do the same, and though Draco didn't protest, his expression remained nasty.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy," Ginny sniped, her hands on her hips as she sauntered farther in. He sneered at her, judging her from heels to silky hair.

She was wearing a bottle green dress that had a glimmering faux diamond collar sown in, and it the colour and the jewels set off her fiery hair. Even Draco had to admit she was very pretty. Not that he cared, of course, but the consequence of the green against her sleek red curls seemed to be affecting Blaise immensely, and this annoyed Draco further.

"Still your charming self I see," she said, drawing him from his internal assessment. She was seemingly undeterred by his barbs.

Draco ignored her, almost pretending as if she wasn't there.

"I can't believe you've brought her here," Draco said to Blaise, his tone a little nasty. A quiet murmur of ascent rippled through the Slytherins gathered. "You must have bollocks of steel."

"C'mon, Drake," Blair reasoned coolly, his eyes flicking to Ginny and furtively appraising her again. Draco watched his eyes rest for a second too long on her bum and sneered. "She's Leolin's best friend. She'll be pleased Weasley's here."

"Brought her for Leolin's sake, did you? You are so fucking transparent, mate." Draco turned to Ginny, a nasty look on his face. "Better watch your back, Weasley," he sneered. "And your drinks."

"Fuck off," she sneered. "I can take care of myself."

"Gods," he growled, growing more annoyed. "Shouldn't you be digging in some bin for extra sickles? You can't tell me Mummy and Daddy don't need the money," he asked derisively, taking a sip of his scotch.

This was his turf and he knew it; they both did. It made him even bolder and more cutting than usual, which was really saying something.

"Shouldn't you be planning the rise of the next Dark Lord?" she shot back, her cheeks still red from his cruel barb.

This brought Malfoy to his feet.

"Weasley, if you weren't a girl I would pummel you into the floor," He snapped, his lip curling in distain.

"What's stopping you?" she said, goading him by standing as well. "Don't tell me you never saw Daddy smack Mummy around a bit."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my family, you insolent little bitch. What you know about us wouldn't fill a bleeding teaspoon."

"I knew plenty about your family," she cried. The fight was starting to escalate and the tension was palpable. "Your father tried to have me _killed_. I wonder how many of your minions know about that! Did you tell them how he gave me Tom Riddle's diary and I almost died in the Chamber of Secrets?"

She looked around at the gathered group. Everyone looked sheepish and no one would meet her eye, not even Blaise. It was clear from their reaction that this was all new information.

"I was eleven, Malfoy. _Eleven_," she said in a quieter voice. She didn't have to speak loudly. She had everyone's attention, even Draco's. He was the only one who would meet her gaze, and he looked her squarely in the eye.

"I'm _not_ my father," he hissed darkly. They were toe-to-toe now.

"Aren't you?"

"You cun—"

"What the colourful _fuck _is going on here?" Leolin cried. She'd just arrived, and the crowd easily parted for her. This was her day, after all.

Draco looked towards her and his gaze softened a bit, though his sneer didn't move. She looked sophisticated in a sleek black dress that hugged her like a second skin with a pair of sky-high heels. Draco tried not to stare, but her breasts looked _magnificent_.

"Weasley started it," he snapped, his mercurial eyes sliding back to Ginny.

She sneered at his accusation.

"What gives you the final say?" she bit out.

"I'll tell you," Draco said, re-igniting the fight. "This is my territory and these are my friends. There's no St. Potter to have your back now, so I'd watch my tongue if I were you. And for another thing, this is _my_ engagement party, so I'll bloody do and say as I please. Don't like that, Weaselby? _Jog. On._"

Leolin inserted herself between the pair, frowning at both in turn.

"You know what? It's _my _engagement as well. Christ, can't you two go one day without fighting? It spoils everything!"

"Tell that to Weasley," Draco sneered.

"No, it's both of you! You're both equally guilty! You always insist on saying all these cruel things to each other, and in the end the only person who gets hurt is me! Ginny," she snapped, turning her back on Draco. "I _love_ Draco and I _am_ going to marry him! I know that this isn't easy for you and we've been on a long road, but please, try to understand. He is the bloody love of my life, and the day I marry him will be the happiest day of my entire existence. If you really can't accept that, then leave and please don't come back."

Draco was giving Ginny an imperious look that Leolin couldn't see, and she sneered up at him. Leolin wheeled around.

"And you," she snapped. The smirk quickly melted off Draco's face. "Ginny is my best friend! How you think it makes me feel when you slag her off? I do love you, but I swear on every god I've ever heard of, if you can't find it in you to at least be civil, I will take off this ring that will be the end of things _permanently_."

"You don't mean that," he said, his voice low and dark. Usually that tone scared her, but today she met his eye boldly. It was so tense that no one dared move.

"Try me, then," she hissed, deadly serious. "I dare you."

When Leolin had both of their attentions, she gave a dogged sigh. "Please, I'm not asking you to be best mates; I just want you to try to be civil. _Really _try."

Leolin looked between them. Ginny seemed torn, warring between her love for Leolin and her hatred for Draco. Draco looked downright furious, his eyes glittering like diamonds. He didn't move a muscle, saving for the ones he was clenching in his jaw.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said at last, bowing her head to look at her heels. "I know you aren't your father, and I know Leolin loves you; I think you love her, too."

"I do love her," Draco snapped.

"Then for it's for her sake that I'm laying down my arms. Truce."

She extended her hand, but Draco only looked at it and sneered. The tension seemed to have taken on an almost physical presence, and it hung low in the air like fog. Finally though, he glanced back at Leolin before turning to Ginny.

"I know there's a lot of bad blood between of families," he said at last. "But I've resigned myself to the fact that you are going to be godmother to my children, so I am willing to try, for their sake and for Leolin's."

His hand slid into Ginny's, and the tension broke like a wave on the beach. Leolin gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said, her voice warmer. "Neither of you knows what this means to me."

Ginny immediately retracted her hand, turning to smile at Leolin instead.

"I never said a proper congratulations!" she said, and Leolin beamed. Draco watched without saying a word. He wasn't smiling, but neither was he frowning.

"Thank you for being here," Leolin said pointedly. "I'm happy you came."

Ginny smiled, touching Leolin's cheek.

"I wouldn't miss this."

"Thank you," Leolin repeated, her eyes flicking to Draco now.

"C'mon, Weasley," Blaise said jerking his head in the direction of the bar. "I'll buy you a drink and properly introduce you around."

Ginny looked dubious, and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, woman, you are so mistrustful. I won't lay a hand on you, I swear."

"I have a boyfriend," she said, not moving.

"Weasley, the whole world knows about you and Wood. Calm down and have one drink with your new mates."

Ginny gave a small smile, and Blaise returned it with a smirk of his own.

"That's a sport," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets and nodding his head towards the bar again. "C'mon."

She nodded and followed him, turning to give Leolin a silly face before disappearing into the crowd. Sensing what was coming next, everyone suddenly seemed to be doing their own thing and minding their own business. It was then that Leolin finally turned her full attention on Draco, and she gave him a harried look before it burst into a dazzling smile. He returned the gesture, cupping her face in his hands as her arms wrapped instinctively around his waist.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the future Lady Malfoy," he laughed as she surged up to cover his mouth with hers. He returned the kiss with fervor, and his hands skated down her shoulders and arms and before finding her waist.

"You little shit," she hissed, still smiling. "I knew we wouldn't get through the night without my wanting to rip your fucking head off at least once."

"In that case, aren't you glad we got it out of the way? Now we can just enjoy ourselves." He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and returned. "Promise me that you'll be _much _nicer to Ginny going forward."

"Don't push your luck, my darling."

"Then don't push yours. One more tiff with her and I swear I won't let you shag me until the wedding night."

His smirk widened. "You wouldn't do that to yourself," he said.

"Wouldn't I? Don't try me, Malfoy."

He bit his lip, eyes glittering hungrily. "I dunno why, but I love when you call me that. Maybe now it's because I know that soon you'll be a Malfoy as well."

Now it was her turn to seductively raise her eyebrows. "Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie Malfoy. It is rather charming, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he said, his eyes flicking to her lips again before he bent to claim them.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, loving the feeling of his silky locks sliding across the band of her ring. They smiled at each other for a second before she pulled him down to kiss her again. It was a shameless display, but for once Leolin savoured the attention. Somehow (though Leolin had hardly imagined it was possible) that fact that Draco was now her fiancée made him that much more attractive, and she couldn't get enough of him.

"Is this what I can look forward to now that we've engaged?" He said, smirking. She pulled him down by the tie, nipping gently at his bottom lip before giving him a sinful smile as she strung her arms around his neck.

"Behave yourself and I'll blow your mind," she whispered, raising her eyebrows, and he bit his lip.

"I can't wait," he said, hands sliding from the small of her back to the curve of her bum. "In fact, I don't think I will. Come to the back. I want you out of that dress and up against the wall."

"Not so fast, chief," she purred, running a finger down his chest. "All good things to those who wait."

"Is that so?" He said, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's a proven fact," she murmured back.

He caught her by the wrist on her left hand as it traced lines on his chest, his thumb brushing the flat face of her diamond before flipping it over so he could press a sensuous kiss on her pulsepoint.

"I love you," he purred, and she smiled.

"Then why don't you give be a good boy and do as I ask?" she said, mocking him a little.

Draco gave resigned half-laugh. "It's going to take an act of Merlin to get Weasley to like me. Maybe I could raise her family out of abject destitution…" he trailed off, looking up as if in thought.

She punched him lightly in the arm and he laughed. "Be nice!" she said, still laughing.

"I'm trying!" Draco said, his smile widening as she punched him again. "You know I've never understood the lower classes! Give me a break."

"Draco Malfoy, you are bloody impossible," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"And just think," he said, kissing her again. "I'm yours for the rest of time. I'm the father of your children!"

"So you are," Leolin agreed. "I don't suppose I can convince you to raise them as normal kids like my mum raised me."

Draco gave a look of mock horror. "A middle-class Malfoy? Ugh, how repugnant. We got lucky with you, Cal," he said in an imperious tone. "Perhaps you were just always destined to be my wife."

"I think I was," she said, sobering up a bit. She looked into his eyes.

"In that case, welcome to the fold, Leolin Malfoy."

They kissed again, and Leolin melted into him.

"Speaking of Malfoys," she said, pressing her hand to his chest and watching as the diamond glittered brilliantly in the light. "I heard about your father and the election. Are you alright?"

Draco's expression didn't waiver. It had just been announced earlier that only Lucius and Dirk Cresswell remained in the running for Minister of Magic. The election itself was still nearly a year away, but this was bad news nonetheless. Cresswell was bleeding money and supporters, and Lucius had both in droves.

"I have the rest of my life to fret about my father and his schemes. Today the woman I love agreed to marry me; nothing could ruin today, not even my father."

"I love you," she said, squealing a little as he swept her off her feet and spun her.

"And don't I know it," he said, pecking her as he set her down.

"I should mingle," she said, looking around. "I haven't even see Pansy yet, and I can't _wait _to rub this diamond in Gracie's face."

"Go on, then," he said, tapping her playfully on the butt. "I'll find you later."

She raised her eyebrows as well, winking at him over her shoulder as she sauntered away. When she reached the bar, there were cheers and wolf whistles as Pansy reached forward, pulling Leolin's left hand to the centre so everyone could see it.

"Well, I've give him one thing," Pansy said, smirking as Leolin turned her hand left and right, letting the embarrassingly large rock glitter in the low light. "The man knows his diamonds."

"It's perfect," Astoria tittered. "Absolutely gorgeous. Come look, Gracie!"

Gracie, who had been shirking along the outside of the throng, looked bashful. It was clear she was trying to get a look while still avoiding Leolin. Leolin thrust her left hand forward instead, watching the stone gleam.

"Bigger or smaller than the one Zabini offered you?" Pansy smirked, and Gracie flushed. Now that they'd graduated, she had fallen quite a ways in the Slytherin pecking order, miles below Pansy and Nikki Clearwater.

Gracie gave a tight smile. "It's lovely," she said without fervour. Leolin gave her a cold smile.

"Thank you."

"So," a voice echoed. "The rumours are true," Nikki Clearwater was striding through, her blonde hair teased up and a ruby polish on her long nails. Her own engagement ring glinted in the light. Leolin smiled when she saw her. "He finally asked you, did he?" Nikki said, yanking Leolin's hand under her gaze. "Let me see."

"Finally asked me," Leolin laughed, showing Nikki the rock. "We've only just got back together over Christmas."

"Yes, but from what I hear, he would have asked you two years ago if he'd thought you said yes."

"Two years ago I was still dating Harry Potter."

"And yet here we are," Nikki smirked.

Leolin must have frowned, because Nikki's smirk widened in response, and she touched Leolin's arm playfully.

"Oh, don't be put out, darling. Malfoys always win in the end."

This comment agitated her a little. Leolin hoped that wasn't true, or Lucius Malfoy would rain down fire on all their heads.

"No worries, though," Nikki said as she light a cigarette. "You're a Malfoy now."

"You're going to be the richest woman in wizarding Britain!" Astoria squealed. "You'll throw glorious parties and everyone will adore you and be envious of you all at once. It will be marvelous."

"Here's hoping you handle that better than your predecessor." Pansy said, raising her glass of champagne and offering Leolin a flute. "To Narcissa Malfoy," she said. Someone gave a whistle, and the boys hooted and hollered.

"To Narcissa," Leolin laughed, taking a heady sip. It hadn't sunk in yet that Narcissa was going to be her mother-in-law, though it was admittedly a terrifying prospect.

"To the _future _Lady Malfoy," Draco said, cutting through and leaning down to kiss Leolin amongst more catcalls.

"To the future Lady Malfoy!" The group echoed. Pansy raised her glass and winked at Leolin.

"Here's to being obscenely rich and outrageously good-looking," Blaise said.

More cheers.

"Here's to being Slytherins, then," Pansy said, and everyone laughed and clinked glasses in amusement.

Ginny, Leolin noticed, did not drink to the last toast, and she looked rather annoyed. Draco saw it too, and they exchanged a look. Draco let go of Leolin's waist, wading through the emerald sea until he reached the bar. Drink still in hand, he climbed up precariously, skirting around glasses and dodging the low-hanging crystal chandeliers which hung every three feet or so. Leolin could see Jaime, who'd graduated from manning the door to tending bar, was alarmed, but this was Draco Malfoy: no one would've dared defy him, especially not today. When Draco got to the middle of the bar he stopped, smirking as he held casually to the chain of the nearest chandelier.

"Here's to Ginny Weasley," he said, his smirk widening as he held up his glass to her. He paused for the low whistles that followed. "To the _unlikely _possibility that she changes her mind and joins the good guys before it's too late."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny as a Slytherin chant broke out. His eyes shone brighter that Leolin's obscenely large engagement ring.

"It's a hell of a party, Weasley," he goaded. "You wouldn't be disappointed."

He made brief eye contact with Blaise, who was standing a ways behind Ginny. Whatever look Blaise gave him only widened his glittering smirk. Still holding onto the chandelier for balance, Draco leaned down and held his flute out to Ginny, indicating she was meant to clink glasses. She studied it a moment before narrowing her eyes a bit.

"You're damn lucky it's your engagement party, Malfoy, or I'd knock you off the bar."

She raised her glass to his, and the crystal flutes sang as they touched. The crowd erupted in cheers, and Draco swung back up, crying, "To Ginny Weasley!"

"To Ginny Weasley," the Slytherin Sea echoed, and Ginny blushed.

Leolin gave her a wink. "Oddly enough," Leolin said in Ginny's ear. "That is not the first time Draco's raised a glass to you."

Ginny gave her an incredulous look. "You're having me on," she said.

Leolin shook her head. "Cross my heart and hope to die. Ask Blaise; hell, ask anyone here. I swear it's true."

"When?" Ginny said, still astonished.

"After you saved his wand from being snapped."

"I hate to admit it," Ginny said. "But after what he did I think for me I owed him one. Just don't expect me to raise my glass to him anytime soon."

"Really?" Leolin said in mock surprise. "Not even at my wedding? The maid of honour is supposed to give a speech, you know, and I think it's considered poor form if you don't give the groom a shout-out."

Ginny's face split into a smile and she laughed.

"You want me to be your maid of honour?"

Leolin laughed too. "Who else?"

They hugged before Ginny pulled away, arching an eyebrow.

"Does this mean Zabini is going to escort me down the aisle?"

"_Merlin_, but you're cynical! You honestly think I'd pick you in some desperate attempt to get you together with Blaise?"

"You _are_ a Slytherin," Ginny pointed out.

Leolin smirked. "Slytherin alum, but I see your point."

"You know I can't stand Zabini."

"Or maybe you _pretend_ to hate him because you secretly have a little crush on him," Leolin said, poking Ginny in the arm. "Admit it, Gin. He is handsome. Like, _Greek god_ handsome."

"He's insufferable," Ginny snapped.

This only made Leolin mirthful.

"Go, say he isn't handsome, then," Leolin teased. "I want you to hear you say it: I don't find Blaise Zabini physically attractive."

"Just because someone is attractive doesn't mean you're attracted to them."

"Ginny Weasley, this is my engagement party and I demand that you say you _don't_ think Zabini is fit."

"Fine!" Ginny exclaimed, her cheeks flushing. "Of course I think he's fit. How could I not? That doesn't mean I bloody fancy him."

"Fine," Leolin said, a satisfied smile creeping onto her face. "You don't fancy him, then. Consider the matter settled."

She could barely contain her growing mirth.

"I will never date him," Ginny said, making Leolin smirk even wider.

"Can I get that in writing?" Leolin said, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

Just then Draco swept up from behind them, kissing Leolin on the neck before regarding Ginny with an amused, albeit mocking, look.

"Having fun, Weasley?"

"Time of my life," she shot back sarcastically. However, Leolin gave her a look. "Thanks for the toast," Ginny said at last, though her salutation was thinly veiled.

He smirked the way he always did when he was harassing the Gryffindors. He'd been wearing that expression in their presence since he first met Harry eight years ago.

"Anytime, love. By the way, if you _are _looking to take my advice, I'm sure Blaise would be more than happy to oblige. Who knows? Maybe even tonight. The Em's got _plenty _of dark corners. Just make sure you don't wait to long; when a bloke's in his cups, things can get a bit—you know—_tricky_."

He gave another nasty little smile.

"Sod off," She said, trying to be as pleasant as possible. For the record, it wasn't particularly pleasant. However, when she spoke again her voice was sweeter, almost saccharine. "You know perfectly well I have a boyfriend, _Draco_," she said in an almost sing-song voice.

"Well, _Ginevra_," he retorted in the same sing-song tone, raising his eyebrows as he smirked again. "Just because there's a keeper, doesn't mean the chaser can't sco—"

Leolin put a hand over his mouth, hoping to stop him before he touched off Ginny's anger again. In truth, Draco had been right: Leolin did not want to stop shagging him. On the other hand, she planned to start sticking to her guns, so if he _did_ start something with Ginny, she'd have no choice but to do as she'd threatened.

"Forgive Draco," Leolin said, her hand still clamped over his mouth. He was thoroughly amused, and she could feel his lips moving as he tried to talk over the muffler. "He's terribly drunk; so drunk, in fact, that he'll be lucky if things aren't _tricky_ for him later. Isn't that right, darling?"

This sobered him up a bit. Finally Leolin let go, and Draco's eyes gleamed as he looked down at Ginny. "Have a nice night, Weasley; Cal and I are going to go practice making babies."

"Draco!" Leolin cried, but Ginny shook her head and pretended to plug her ears.

"Use protection!" she mock-shouted as Draco dragged Leolin away. "I'm not ready to be a godmum just yet."

"Duly noted," Draco called, his eyes already hungry.

Leolin laughed. Merlin, she wanted him.

"You're going to play for that little comment, you saucy wench," he said once they'd cleared the crowd. "Why don't I prove to you how wrong you are?" he said, nudging her down the hall just off the bathrooms.

He pushed her up against the wall before ravaging her mouth. She gave a laughing protest against his insistent lips.

"Draco! Anyone could walk by and see us," she said as he started kissing her neck.

"So what?" Draco said, his hand already between her legs. "Let them look. Maybe they'll learn a thing or two."

"Draco—oh ," she said, collapsing slightly against his shoulder as he worked his magic.

Getting tired of worked around her knickers, he simply tore them off, and Leolin groaned.

"Those were expensive," she whined, her breathing heavy as his fingers moved more freely.

"Leolin, I'm one of the richest blokes in Wizarding Europe. I'll buy you another pair."

"You better," she said, brushing a hand down his chest before rubbing suggestively against him. She felt his body react at once.

"I'll buy you a thousand more," he breathed, "Just don't stop."

At this point, stopping was no longer an option, Draco grabbed her hand, urging her into an empty VIP lounge as he continued to kiss her fiercely. She could feel from the way he was pressing up against her that he was more than ready for her. He sank onto on of the couches, pulling her with him. In less than a minute he'd managed to undo his trousers, and he groaned as he sunk into her.

"I've missed this," he breathed, his movements slow as he tugged down her dress and his palms found her bare breasts.

"It's only been four months," Leolin said, rocking her hips back and forth, allowing him to pull the dress down further, exposing more of her flushed skin.

"It might as well have been an eternity," He breathed, kissing her neck. "Besides, this is the first time I'm having sex with my _fiancée._ It's a thousand times hotter."

Leolin drove her hands into his hair as he increased his speed.

"Agreed," she panted.

She was close, so close, and Draco knew it. He stood with her still in his arms, and he held her up as she continued falling on him repeatedly.

"You can scream, if you want," he breathed against her neck. "It will be just like old times.

"No," she said, biting her lip and trying to keep her eyes from watering. "Not here."

"Later, then," he said, and as he did she died a small death.

Her knees went weak and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"I've got you," He breathed, and she held his shoulders for support.

By this time he was also close, and she hitched a leg around his waist to give him deeper entry. Taking advantage, he pushed forward until she was gloriously full, and it was here he found release.

"Merlin, I love you," he breathed into her neck as she unwound her leg and sank to the ground.

"You know that doesn't count when you say it just after sex," she teased, heart still beating fast.

There was a thin sheen of sweat on Draco's forehead, and combined with his mussed hair and flushed cheeks, she was almost ready to have him again. Something about seeing him undone and knowing she was the cause pleased her immensely.

"Let me rephrase, then," He said, reaching down and dragging her hand in her face so she could look at her own engagement ring. Even in the near darkness it seemed to glow. She brought her outstretched left hand to his cheek and kissed him.

"I love you," he repeated. "And you were made to be mine," he touched his forehead to hers.

"And what about you? Are you mine?" she asked, tracing the face of the falcon medallion she'd given him, which hung around his neck.

"You know I am," he said seriously.

"Good, then while I'm basking in your glowing adoration, I should tell you that we're having dinner with my family tomorrow to celebrate. My _whole_ family."

"Merlin," he breathed, half annoyed. "How long have you been waiting to spring that trap? Clever of you to wait until you had me all bothered. You knew I wouldn't be able to deny you a thing in the world after a shag like that."

"Good to know that my sexual prowess has greater weight than your love for me," she said, a little irritated. "But let me please remind you that you're marrying into my family as much as I'm marrying into yours. You'll to have to learn to coexist with them. You haven't even met my nain yet, and believe me, she's going to be less than thrilled when she sees you."

"Oy," Draco said defensively. "Your dad and I are mates now…sort of. Got him to agree to marry you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. How _did_ you manage that?"

"The day after you left for Hogwarts," he said, tracing soft circles across the swell of her chest. "I went to see him at his officeto ask for your hand. Naturally he tried to throw me out, but I told him that I loved you, _really_ loved you, and that I would do anything to prove that I meant it. He just told me to make an appointment for the following day before shutting the door on me."

"You agreed to a session with my dad?" Leolin demanded, incredulous.

Draco nodded. Despite her father's vast family fortune, Adrien had chosen to become a psychologist. He'd had a very successful private practice in Paris before he and Amelie moved, and since that time he'd opened another in London. Leolin tried to imagine Draco lying on her father's leather couch, spilling all his childhood fears. She couldn't.

"So what happened?" Leolin prompted.

"Well, I showed up the next day and he literally made me start at the beginning. You know, the stereotypical 'tell me about your parents' sort of thing. I was really tempted to just walk out, but I knew if I did he'd never let me come back. He didn't say much, only listened and asked a billion questions. After that, I asked if I could marry you and he said no, but that I should come back again the following day. So I started coming every morning, and he dug deeper and deeper. Asking about things I hadn't ever told anyone about. Merlin, things I'd never even acknowledged out loud. Every few weeks I would ask if I could marry you and he would say no. Then finally one day I asked and he said yes."

"When was that?"

He smiled.

"Three days ago. That's why I wasn't at the graduation ceremony; I'd planned to propose there, but I was still getting the ruddy ring crafted," he said, taking her hand again. "It's goblin-made, and believe me, they aren't ones to be rushed."

"Why did you wait?" She laughed. "I sort of assumed you picked out a ring a while ago."

He smiled.

"I did, but I got rid of it. I wanted this to be a clean slate; I didn't want anything from our past to muddy that. And good thing I didn't," he said. "Because I think that was your father's last test. Right before he gave his permission, he asked me if I already had a ring. It was only after I said that I didn't that he agreed."

"But how did you know that he'd ask that?" she insisted.

He looked down at her hands, at her perfect, dazzling, obscenely-large, goblin-made ring before smiling again and touching her cheek.

"I didn't. But I knew how much his approval meant to you, and I promised myself that as hard as it was, I wouldn't marry you until he agreed. Before that, I had to assume that I might not be allowed to marry you until we were fourty. That meant not buying a ring. It meant not making any preparations until it was real."

"Draco Malfoy," she breathed. "You are a despicable, arrogant creature, but you are also the greatest man I've ever known. I love you."

"You too," he said, brushing her chin with his thumb. "Remember that tomorrow night."

"I will," she promised. "I promise I have your back no matter what happens. It's you and me against the world now."

"You and me," he repeated. "That's all I've ever needed."

* * *

><p>The following evening, Leolin sat at her vanity shaking like a leaf, consulting the clock on her wall every five seconds. It still read on time, but every minute it crept closer to late. She'd gone to lunch in Diagon Alley with Draco earlier today and he'd tried to assure her it was going to be fine, but she could tell that even he was uneasy.<p>

She checked the clock again. Five fifty one.

Draco promised her would leave work no later than four thirty. His last message came at four forty five.

_Just leaving the office now. I'll be there at six, I promise._

Leolin chewed her lip and looked at the clock again. It was five fifty two now.

"Better get a move on, Missy," it chirped at her as it inched towards six.

"Stow it," she said, drumming her fingers anxiously against the vanity. Five fifty three.

"Leolin," her mother called through the door. "Coming down soon? Your grand-mere and granny will be here soon. You'll need to be down there when they do, preferably with Draco."

"Right, okay, I'm coming," Leolin called.

When her mother's footsteps had faded, she glanced at the clock.

"If you're on time you're late. Go on," the clock said in a sing-song voice.

Leolin growled at it before standing. She made for the door, but as she did she heard a soft tapping at her window. Oh Merlin, that wasn't Draco, was it? Surely he realized he had to come through the front door like a proper gentleman. She went to the window and threw it open to find a handsome hawk owl regarding her curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked, and it gave a soft hoot before circling the room. He had two a small parcel that he deposited on her writing desk before he came to land gently on her arm. Archie hooted unhappily, but the hawk owl ignored him, closing his eyes as Leolin stroked his soft feathers. Finally, he alighted again out the window, and Leolin went to fetch the package.

There was a scroll she picked up first, and she smiled as she broke the Malfoy seal and read in Draco's perfect script:

_I got rid of Caelus, I know you weren't very fond of him. See you in about sixty seconds._

_xx_

There was also a note attached the package, which she tore open.

_To my Snake Charmer from your Charming Snake: so you know I'm not the man I used to be._

When she opened the box, she literally couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. There, nestled against a blanket of black silk, were the two severed halves of Draco's Merovingian wand, the wand she'd been unable to snap.

She reached out to touch one of the halves, noting that the power it had once known had long since died. She fell an incredible swell of emotion crest in her throat, and she closed her eyes to keep from messing up her eye makeup by crying.

"Leolin," her mother called for downstairs. "Your _fiancée _is here."

"Coming!" she squealed, leaping up and bounding out the door.

When she reached the top of the stairs she looked down at Draco waiting in the foyer, and she smiled at him. He rewarded her with the kind of smile even she didn't get to see every day. He was dressed sharply in a black tux with a bow-tie, and the formality of it suited him greatly.

"Hello," she said as she came down into his waiting arms, turning her cheek so he could kiss it. Her mother was still watching, after all. Draco was undeterred, though. His touch was incredibly sensuous, and he dragged his silky lips across her cheek suggestively as they drew together to form the kiss. She tried not to blush; hopefully her mother hadn't seen that.

"I'll give you a minute," her mother said, regarding Draco "But be quick, Leolin. Everyone is waiting."

"Alright, we'll be right there," she said.

The minute her mother was gone Draco's hold on her tightened, and he found her lips in an instant.

"Nice necklace," he said as she pulled away and admiring the snake pendant she wore around her neck. It had understandably always been one of Draco's favourites. He traced the snake's undulating body with his finger, smirking as he watched its tail disappear between her slightly pushed up breasts. However, Leolin's mind was elsewhere.

"Well," she said expectantly, "Let's see it, then."

"What, here?" he said in mock surprise, smirking. "Don't be so salacious, Callie! You've seen it a million times, and I promise you'll see it _plenty_ tonight."

"Don't be crude," she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "I mean your wand."

"Oh,_ that_," he said, eyes glittering. "Of course."

He pulled a sleek acacia wand from his pocket and handed it to her. It seemed old as well. Perhaps not as ancient as his last one, and she guessed it had been forged at least a century ago.

"Where did you get it?" she asked in awe, turning it over in her hands. It was exceedingly handsome.

"In Italy."

She wrinkled her nose, which made him laugh.

"Relax, I got it long after I broke up with Severina," he said.

"Why did you have to go all the way to Italy for a wand?"

"Because that's where the wand-maker's shop is," he said as if it were obvious.

"I puzzled that bit out for myself, funny enough," she said. "I mean what wand-maker is so important that you had go to Italy?"

"It's one of Leonardo's," he said, pride etching his tone.

"Leonardo Da Vinci?" She said, looking at it again.

"The very same."

"So this wand's inherited too, then. That is to say, someone had it before you."

"No, that's the beauty of it," he said as she handed it back to him. "Leonardo was a bit zealous about his wands and he only sold about a hundred during his life. His shop's still full of wands no one ever touched. Loads of people come every year but it's somewhat rare that a wand chooses anyone."

"Well aren't you special," she said.

"As a matter of fact," he said, smirking at her. "Despite what everyone seems to think, I'm more than good lucks and galleons. I'm also rather brilliant."

"And modest," she said, leaning into him again. "Don't forget modest."

"Humility is so woefully middle class," he said. "I'm young, fit, rich, clever, and I'm marrying the smartest, most beautiful witch that ever lived. What the fuck have I got to be humble about?"

She laughed. "Nothing, I suppose."

"Exactly," he said, raising his eyebrows. She grabbed his neck and his lips crashed to hers.

"Isn't this lovely," a voice sneered.

Leolin turned and frowned as Cristian sauntered closer. "Oh, it's you."

"Oui, c'est moi, lapin," he said, those his eyes were on Draco. "Welcome back, Malfoy."

Leolin could feel the powerful muscles in Draco's arms coiling slowly like a viper ready to strike.

"And how long are you planning on staying this time? I hope you at least make it to the main course, the duck really is _exquis_."

Draco gave a glittering crocodile smile, letting go of Leolin so he could slide closer to Cristian.

"That's the thing, mate. I'm here forever. I'm _marrying _into this family. When Leolin and I have children, I will be related by blood. If only you could say as much. What was it that Leolin said you were? The son of an ex-wife's from a previous marriage? Seems a rather tenuous connection to me. I only hope you can find a way to remain in Adrien's favour after I tell him what you've been up to."

Cristian said nothing, only sneered, and Draco's smile widened in return. He leaned closer so they were nose to nose.

"Checkmate."

Now it was Cristian who seemed ready to fight, and Leolin tugged Draco away before Cristian had any opportunities.

Draco yielded easily to her touch, raising his eyebrows at Cristian before slinging an arm around Leolin and sauntering into the lounge.

Leolin pressed a hand to his chest, looking up at him as they entered. "Draco Malfoy, what a quick tongue you have."

He leaned down so his soft lips brushed the shell of her ear. "And don't you forget it."

She gave a pretty blush just as they rounded the corner to face the smattering of assembled guests.

"Leolin!" Amelie said at once, coming to kiss each cheek. "You are positively glowing."

"Am I? Leolin said, touching her cheeks.

"You are," Draco agreed, and Amelie turned to him.

"Ravi de vous revoir, Draco," she said, brushing a kiss on each of his cheeks. "Congratulations!"

He smiled. "Lovely to see you as well. And thank you. For everything."

His eyes flicked over her shoulder to Leolin's father, who was advancing now, too.

"Adrien," Draco said, extending his hand.

"Draco," Adrien said, and much to Leolin's surprise, her father shook it warmly. It was perhaps too much to say that the exchange was friendly, but she detected a distinct respect flowing before them.

"Leolin," he father said, smiling at her. "Congratulations again. Your stepmother and I are so happy you're happy."

"I am," Leolin affirmed, looking up at Draco. "I can't even say how much. My heart's too full. Thank you, Papa."

"Thank Draco," Adrien said evenly. "He's the one who convinced me. If I had my way, lapin, you would never grow up."

Leolin looked warmly up at Draco, and unable to resist, Draco dipped his head to kiss her softly.

Adrien and Amelie exchanged a look, and she winked at him. He smiled in return.

"I'm going to fetch another drink," Adrien said, cuffing Draco on the shoulder. "I'm sure I will talk to you two later."

He pecked Amelie because giving Leolin another wink and heading off.

"So," Amelie said. "When will the wedding be? Oh Leolin, I can't _wait _to design the gown. We will have to talk about shapes."

Leolin's eyes sparkled.

"I have so many ideas," Leolin said, a little giddy. "Seriously, you're going to have to reign me in."

Amelie laughed.

"Non," she said delightedly. "We are going to pull out all the stops. People will be taking about the dress after we're all dead."

"It's not just the dress," Leolin admitted. "I mean the whole wedding."

She looked up at Draco, who smiled.

"You're a Malfoy bride," he said. "You can have whatever you want."

"You're both going to regret giving me cart blanche," Leolin warned.

Amelie was about to respond, but just then there was a loud babbling, and Max tottered up on chubby legs, pulling at Amelie's skirt as the nanny chased after him.

"Quoi, bébé? " Amelie said in an exasperated tone, scooping him up. "Que voulez-vous, huh?" She asked, touching his chubby cheeks. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

"I'll take him," Leolin said, extending her arms. Max happily transferred to her arms, just pleased he was being held.

Amelie touched his soft hair, smiling at him before looking between Leolin and Draco.

"Don't you two dare get pregnant until you are older," she warned. "Babies are more work than you can possibly imagine."

"But look at that face," Leolin cooed as Max chewed on his fingers.

"Oui, he is adorable now. See how cute you find him when he is up screaming at three o-clock in the morning."

Leolin only laughed and Amelie shook her head good-naturedly.

"Trust me," she said, touching Draco's arm and lowering her voice as if what she was about to share was a secret. "Your early twenties are for going to all-night parties and for sleeping naked in front of the fireplace. You have your whole lives to have a baby."

She winked at Leolin before turning away. "Come find me if you get tired of holding him," she said."

"I could never get tired of holding him," Leolin called, and Amelie laughed.

"He is cute," Draco admitted, touching Max's cherubic cheek.

"What do you think our children are going to look like?" Leolin asked. "I have a sneaking suspicion they're all going to be blonde."

"Maybe they'll have your eyes," he said, looking at her. "I _hope _they have your eyes."

"First child: boy or girl?" Leolin asked.

Draco made a face. "Oh, boy. Definitely a boy."

"I knew you were going to say that," she said.

He laughed.

"I wouldn't mind having a girl eventually," he said. "Maybe the fourth."

"Fourth?" Leolin laughed. "You want four kids?"

He smiled.

"I want _at least_ four kids. C'mon, we're both only children. Don't you want a big family?"

"I'm not an only child!" Leolin said indignantly. "I have Max."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Somehow I feel like that doesn't count."

"We can negotiate later," Leolin said, shifting Max. "But yes, I do want a big family."

He leant down to brush his lips chastely against hers.

"Leolin, your grand-mere is here," Ariadne said. "Give me the baby and go say hello. I don't want to give her any ideas of great-grandchildren."

Leolin handed a contented Max to her mother before taking Draco's hand.

"Salut, Grand-mere," she said when she was close enough, kissing her grandmother. ". You remember Draco, don't you?"

"But of course, lapin," she said, eying him with approval. This didn't bode well for Draco's inevitable meeting with her grandmamma Sian. "Welcome back, monsieur. I 'ope you don't plan to destroy any more of my antique furniture zeez time."

"Thank you for having me," he said politely. "And ah—no, I don't. I assure you that was a one-time mistake."

"Good," Marie said. "I only 'ave twelve of zose chairs, and I would 'ate to 'ave to get a new set."

Draco and Leolin exchanged a look.

"My apologies," Draco said. "That was ungentlemanly of me."

"Non," Marie said stiffly. "It eez my family who should apologize to you. I am ashamed at zee way we be'aved. I should not 'ave allowed such barbarie in my 'ouse."

"Thank you," Draco said solemnly. "Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi."

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Well," her grand-mere said. "Où est-il? Let me see zees ring, zen. "

Leolin extended her hand, and her grandmother examined it, turning the hand left and right so the ring glittered magnificently.

"Now, zat ees a diamond," she say approvingly. "Much better suited zan that chip your cousine gave Charlotte."

"Grand-mére, be nice," Leolin said.

"Leolin" she said seriously. "If you get pregnant before zis wedding, don't even bozzer inviting me. I'm not going to watch anozzer full-bellied bride waddling down zee aisle."

Draco looked at Leolin quizzically and she rolled her eyes.

"Blair's wife Charlie was pregnant when they got married. Really pregnant, like eight months." She turned back to her grand-mere. "I heard it was a lovely ceremony, Grand-mere; don't be so unkind."

"Charlotte eez too belle une femme to be reduced to a pregnant bride. Zat is for poor girls who can't afford ze potion."

"Oh Merlin," Leolin groaned.

"I am serious, lapin," Marie warned. "Don't you dare get pregnant until after zeez wedding. Zere 'ave been enough babies born out of zee marriage bed in zis family. You two wait until you are married to start making children."

Leolin bit her lip, blushing.

"Alright," she said. "We will."

"Merci. Well, I am going to 'ave a drink. Leolin, être bon, je vais parler avec vous plus tard. "

"Yes, speak to you after," Leolin agreed, waving her off. "Merlin, but that women is a nightmare," she huffed when Marie was gone.

"I rather like her," Draco said smiling as he watched her go.

"You're just saying that because she's perhaps the only person more elitist than you."

He smirked. "Like attracts like," he said.

"Leolin! There you are! Congratulations!"

Leolin looked up and beamed.

"Charlie," Leolin cried, dragging Draco behind her as she rushed to embrace Charlie. " I'm so happy you're here! Where's Blair? And Sloan!"

"Blair's trying to put her down upstairs. Promise me you'll wait to have a baby, Lai. They're constant work."

"Trust me, we've already been sternly warned."

Charlie smiled.

"Well then I won't belabour the point. Congratulations!" Charlie said, hugging Leolin again. "And you must be Draco," Charlie said, extending a hand to Draco. "Congratulations to you as well."

She didn't really have it in her to be impolite, but her tone was a lot less friendly than it had been.

"I am," Draco said, shaking it. "And thank you."

"It's nice to meet you," Charlie said evenly.

"The pleasure's all mine," Draco replied in a similar tone.

"Blair and Leolin have told me so much about you," she said.

"I can't imagine what Blair would have to say," Draco replied. "He hardly knows me."

"Well, now you're family," Charlie said, smiling at Leolin before looking back at Draco again. "Perhaps you two will grow closer."

"Perhaps," Draco said, smiling a somewhat fake smile.

It seemed like Charlie wanted to say more, but just then Amelie started clinking her glass as a Benton, the butler, along with two footman, circled the room passing out champagne.

"To Leolin and Draco," she said, raising her glass. "May they be happy in their many years together."

"To Leolin and Draco," everyone repeated, and Leolin touched her glass to Draco's before he dipped to kiss her.

At first she was unsure what to do, but then she remembered he was her fiancée now and she could do as she pleased. She brought a hand to his chest so everyone could see her ring before pecking him on the lips.

He smiled beautifully down at her before turning his glittering eyes to her parents and raising his glass, first to her father and stepmother and finally to Ariadne. She nodded and returned the gesture, and odd mix of pain and happiness in her eyes.

Shortly after the dinner gong rang, and Leolin took Draco's hand.

"What about your Welsh gran," Draco asked as they made their way into dinner. "Don't tell me after all this she isn't coming!"

"Oh no," she said as she took her seat. "She is. She just loves to make an entra—"

"Hello all!" Sian said as she swept into the dining room. "Have I missed anything important. Please tell me that Leolin's intended hasn't stormed off yet."

Leolin's cheeks flamed the colour of her grandmother's customary scarlet dress. Sian's eyes scanned the room, and when she found Leolin she smiled.

"Lovely, Granny," Leolin said tersely. "Thank you for that."

"Can't blame me for asking, darling. Amelie, I do hope you switched out the dining room chairs this evening."

"That's enough, Mum," Ariadne warned, but Sian ignored her, still looking at Leolin instead.

"Well, don't I even get a hello and a proper introduction?" She demanded, still smiling.

"Yes, hello," Leolin said, hugging her grandmother. "Nain," Leolin said after they'd let go. "This is Draco, my fiancée."

He said nothing, only politely extending a hand to her. She slipped hers into his and he kissed it dutifully.

"It's a pleasure, Mrs. Madoc," Draco said.

"We're certainly going to find out, won't we?" Sian said, allowing Benton to accompany her to a seat across the table from Draco and Leolin. "Merlin," she said as she was seated. "But you do _so _look like your father when he was your age."

Her sharp eyes glinted as she regarded Draco. He met her gaze boldly, fighting admirably to remain polite. He admittedly seemed more at ease than he had at Christmas, but maybe that was because now he had Adrien and Marie firmly in his corner.

"I'm told my father was considered to be a very handsome man," he said. "So I think I'll take that as a compliment," he said, his voice somewhat flat.

"Well you can take it however you like, my dear. That's your prerogative."

"Mother," Ariadne said through her teeth. "That's quite enough. I think you're embarrassing Leolin."

"Am I? Forgive me, child, I was only trying to make conversation."

Leolin said nothing, just stroked Draco's thigh under the table to reassure him.

"Do not worry, Draco, she eez zis rude to nearly everyone she meets," Marie-Therese said, smiling coldly at Sian.

"Funny you should think so, Marie, since you were less than cordial to the last boy who Leolin brought home. Kelly, was it? I actually _quite _liked him."

Cristian smirked into his glass of wine, and Leolin gave him a nasty look. Other than that, no one said anything.

"What ever happened to him, Leolin?" Sian said pointedly.

Leolin clenched her jaw.

"You know damn well what happened to him, Granny. Please stop torturing me."

"Language, Leolin," Adrien said.

"Damn's not a swear word. It's used in the Muggle bible," Leolin pointed out.

"Yes well, we're not Muggles, so please refrain from using it at my dinner table," Adrien said purposefully.

"Oh let her swear a little if se wants to," Sian interjected. "But Leolin darling, I never _did_ hear what you said happened with you and Kelly."

"That's enough, I think," Adrien said. "Draco is our guest, Sian, and he's my future son-in-law. Perhaps we might be a touch more polite."

Sian shrugged noncommittally as a server came by a poured wine in her glass.

"So Leolin," she said after she'd taken a sip. "When is the wedding?"

Leolin glanced at Draco. "Next year sometime, probably in the summer or fall. We're not quite sure yet. We've only just gotten engaged."

She and Draco had agreed at lunch that day that there was no rush.

"That's somewhat of a long engagement, don't you think?" Sian said.

"Not at all, Mum," Ariadne said pointedly. "It's rather normal. Besides, Leolin, tell your grandmother what you're doing now that school is over."

"I've got a temporary job in Paris studying Muggle paintings by wizard artists."

"Sorry," Cristian said snidely, smiling at her. "I don't think I understand. You're going to work with Muggles? How do you feel about that, Draco?"

Draco, to his credit, said nothing, but Leolin could feel the sleek muscles in his thigh tensing. He took a heady sip of wine instead.

"Not at all," Leolin said. "Loads of artists made Muggle painters for Muggle patrons. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Jacques Louis David, you name it."

"But all those men are wizards," Amelie said. "Why would they make painting for Muggles? "

"That's why I'm going to Paris," Leolin said, smiling at Draco. "To find out."

"It sounds wicked," Blair said, skirting around the footman serving salads as he entered. "Good for you, Bug."

"Blair!" she called delightedly, hugging him as she he joined her and Draco on their side of the table.

"Congratulations," Blair said, kissing her temple. "You too, Malfoy," he said, shaking Draco's hand. "Make sure you treat her right."

Draco nodded.

"I will."

"How is the baby?" Charlie asked, pecking him as he sank beside her.

"Sleeping, thank Merlin," Blair sighed. "My god does she have lungs."

"She gets zeez from ze Lefevre side," Marie said, smiling.

Blair smiled back. Sloan had seemed to have mended the rift between them.

"Maybe you're right," he laughed. "Anyways, what did I miss?"

"Leolin's was just getting ready to tell everyone that she is going on full scholarship," Ariadne said proudly.

"Mum!"

"Well, that's very impressive, sweetheart."

"I agree," Draco said as he smiled at her. "We're very proud."

"And what about you, Mr. Malfoy?" Sian said. "Are you going with her to Paris?"

"Draco, please," he grit out as nicely as possible. "And no, I'm not. My place is here with my father's company. I'm managing it for him while he's running for office."

Leolin watched the muscles in his jaw flexing. She knew it killed him to say that.

"How honourable of you," Sian said seriously.

Draco's tightened his powerful quads instead of replying.

"My family needs me," he said quietly after a second, taking a sip of wine.

"And what about Leolin? Does she not need you?"

"Granny!" Leolin hissed. "I don't need a babysitter in Paris. Draco and I have discussed it this is what we've decided. _Together._"

Sian was not to be deterred. "What is that you do, exactly?" She said to Draco, narrowing her eyes.

He fought to urge to sneer. "It's terribly complex, I'm afraid."

"Try and use small words then."

"We have holding and investments in a number of fields, and I maintain and protect those investments."

"I see. So a lot of wining, dining, bribing, and butchering, then."

"I'm sorry," said Draco quietly. "Are you accusing me of something? If you are, you don't have to stop there. Please, tell me what I've done." His tone was just the slightest bit nasty.

"I don't think any accusation is necessary," Sian said tersely, though she was still smiling.

"Forgive me," he bit out. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"No, I'm sure you don't."

"Sian," Adrien said sternly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to treat Draco with a little more respect."

Incensed at being chided, Sian looked back at Draco.

"That's what you think you're due, is it?" Sian sneered

"Mum!" Ariadne cried indignantly as Leolin looked at her, pleading for her to intervene. "That is seriously enough. Please knock it off."

"I'm not sure what is it about me that you find so repugnant," Draco said in response. "You've only known me for about ten minutes."

"Oh, I think you _know _why I don't approve," Sian said bluntly, and Draco had the courage to roll his eyes.

"I might have known," he said dryly. "In that case, forgive me. I don't wish it give offense."

Sian put down her fork altogether. Ariadne tried to intercede, as did Amelie, but Sian ignored their protestations.

"Did you think you were just going to waltz in here and win us over just because you're richer than Nicholas Flamel? This family is money as old as yours, I assure you." She said coldly.

"Jesus Muggle Christ, Mum!" Ariadne said, beginning to lose her cool. "Let it go, will you?"

Sian ignored her.

"Perhaps you are unaware, Mr. Malfoy, the havoc your father has already wreaked on my family."

This caused a bit of a stir. Tonight felt like it was gearing up to be Act II of the spectacular fuckery that had been Christmas.

"On the contrary," Draco said. "I'm perfectly aware." His decorous façade was slipping. His response caused another ripple, and Ariadne and Adrien exchanged a look. "Though I admit I don't understand what that has to do with my marriage to Leolin," he continued. "I love her."

"I believe rather you that love the reflection of yourself that you see in her," Sian said, the colour rising in her cheeks. "After all, she young and beautiful and pure-blooded just like yourself. You think she's a perfect bride for a man like you. You're wrong if you're assuming that you can bend her into some kept pet like your mother."

"Leave ze boy alone, Sian. Zis ees none of your beezness," Marie-Therese warned, but even she was no match for Sian today.

"Are you suggesting that I'm coercing Leolin in some way?" Draco asked, a hint of derision in his tone. "I assure you that I'm not. Ask her yourself."

"Nain, let's please talk about something else."

"Quiet, Leolin," she snapped, and Draco's brow furrowed as his gaze sharpened.

"Don't speak to her that way," he said quietly, his voice colourless.

"You act as if she's your property to protect."

"She is mine to protect. I _love _her, and she's going to be my wife."

"We'll just see about that, Mr. Malfoy."

"Alright," Leolin said, calmly setting down her napkin and standing. "We're done here."

"Excuse me?" Sian said.

"Draco and I are leaving," Leolin said in the same even tone. "Thank you for dinner, Pappa."

"Lapin," Amelie began sympathetically. "Please don't leave. Tonight is for you. To celebrate your engagement."

"I know," Leolin said evenly. "Exactly. That's why we aren't staying. Come on, Drake."

"Leolin," her mother said. "You don't have to storm out. I'm sure your grandmother is sorry. Aren't you, Mum?"

"No one is storming out," Leolin said. "But I promised Draco tonight wouldn't be another interrogation, and now that I've broken that promise, I'm not going to force him to stay and take any more cheap shots. It's not fair to him."

"Leolin," Sian said in a clipped tone, "Don't be a fool. I'll not see another of my girls torn apart by salacious Malfoy greed."

"Nain," Leolin said tiredly. "I love Draco. You will _never _change my mind on that. If our marriage offends you, feel free not to attend the wedding. If you change your mind, you owe Draco and apology first."

"You would choose this boy over you family?"

"Sian—" Blair said in Leolin's defense, but Leolin waved him off.

"I'm not," Leolin said. "I'm not _choosing_ anyone. If you want to draw lines in the sand, go ahead. Just now that if you never see your great grandchildren, it will be because that's what you chose."

She took Draco's hand before looking at her parents, disappointment in her eyes.

"I really thought tonight was going to be different," she said.

"Me too," her mother said sadly. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Mum."

Sian huffed and Leolin nodded with finality, leaning into Draco for support. His arm came protectively around her at once. He'd remained silent throughout the exchange, but finally he spoke.

"We're heading to the flat in Paris," Draco said at last, looking at Ariadne. He must have known that Leolin was planning on disappearing and making her parents sweat. "We'll floo when we get there. Come on, Callie."

"Leolin—" Ariadne began mournfully, but Leolin had already brought down the apparition wards, and she had Draco disappeared in a harsh _crack_.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Ariadne snapped at last, turning on her mother. "You've made your granddaughter cry."

"Don't make me the villain, Ariadne," Sian responded evenly. "You know what this boy is like. You've told me so yourself."

"Perhaps I've changed my mind about him," she said resolutely. "Can't you see that Leolin loves him? Does her happiness mean anything to you?"

"Have you forgotten already how much Lucius Malfoy made you suffer? He broke your heart and it's never mended. Is that what you want for your only daughter?"

"He isn't his father," Ariadne cried, gesturing to the hall. "Stop trying to punish him for something that happened before he was born!"

"I'm not punishing him for anything," Sian roared. "I'm protecting my family."

"No," Ariadne choked, tears welling up. "You're tearing it apart. If you keep pushing Leolin away we'll never see her! Is that what you want, to lose her? I for one want to hold my grandchildren when they're born."

"Leolin is young; she'll find someone else."

Ariadne shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "No, she won't. Don't try and take this away from her; she'll only resent you for it. "

"Ariadne, if you let her go through with this then you have _failed_ her as a mother!"

Ariadne shook her head in disgust.

"No more than you failed me," she spit out.

With that she stormed out of the dining room to complete and utter silence.


	35. Chapter 34: Jaws of the Beast

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Jaws of the Beast**

Draco traipsed slowly down the wide corridor of the Musee de Louvre in Paris, warily eying the immobile paintings dotting the wall. He couldn't puzzle out quite why, but something about the fact that the paintings _couldn't _move unnerved him, though he acknowledged that was completely absurd. Ironically enough, even though he had been addressed, chided, and even heckled by paintings all his life, the eerily silent muggle works, particularly the portraits, seemed to be watching him.

There was no one else in the museum at the moment, something French independence or some muggle rot, but Leolin was still working, and she'd asked him to meet her there. The sun, which was even now dying in the sky, sent shards of crepuscular light through the windows in the ceiling. This cast further shadows on the works, and though he wouldn't admit it, it gave Draco the creeps.

He rounded a corner and headed down some steps, passing around a statue of what looked like a naked woman dying in the arms of an angel. He's arm supported her limp torso, cradling her while he hovered above. Draco stopped a moment, glancing at the plaque. _Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss, _it read, _marble. 1793. Antonio Canova. _This was of Leolin's favourites, Draco remembered. The sculptor was a squib, but he greatly revered the wizarding world. He worked for some bloke named Napoleon, or something. Draco thought he remembered this Napoleon chap was important in the Muggle World, though he frankly couldn't muster up the strength to give a shit.

The work was actually based on a wizarding legend and was only masquerading as a Muggle one. It was really a depiction of Leolin and Leantes, tragically star-crossed lovers for the Age of Merlin. Of course, in the _real _story Leantes hadn't had wings, but the Muggle façade would have been incomplete without them. Draco gazed down at the dying Leolin, her arms tangled in Leantes hair. Leantes, for his part, looked as if his world was about to end. Unlike the Muggle version, where Cupid saved Psyche by dispelling the poisonous fumes around her with his powerful wings, Leolin truly did die in Leantes' arms. Draco looked at the tortured Leantes again. That's probably how he would feel too if Leolin were dying in his arms. The thought unnerved him and he hurriedly moved on.

Continuing down the hall, he passed another Canova Leolin had mentioned entitled _Mars and Venus. _Mars and Venus, she explained, were the ancient gods of War and Beauty. They'd shared a torrid love affair and had twin sons, Phobos and Deimos. Fear and Dread. This had amused Draco. He approached. Venus looked up at Mars as if he were the only man on Earth. He gazed down at her in a similar fashion, one arm around her back and the other clutching a spear. He was arrogant and wicked, Draco could tell, and he vainly reminded Draco of himself. He _really_ quite liked this statue. Perhaps he would have one commissioned for the gardens at the manor.

Smirking to himself and stepping back, he checked his watch. The setting sunlight set the diamonds around the face on fire. He still had fifteen minutes before he was due to meet Leolin. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out his own sleek portable floo, smirking as he flicked it open. They had come onto the public market last October, about six months into his engagement with Leolin, and they had been hailed as the invention of the century almost instantly. Blaise was running things over on that end, and money was flowing in like water. He retrieved the map Leolin had sent him, judging the distance between where he was, marked with a red dot, and where he was meeting her, marked with green. He needed to head through the main lobby, it seemed.

He reached in within five minutes, skirting around a large inverted pyramid made of glass. Bemused he approached, flicking the crystal and listening to it sing. Muggles. He had o admit that very seldomly, they made pretty cool things.

He moved on from there to what Leolin had told him was the most famous gallery. _That's where the Leonardo's mysterious lady lives_, she had said cryptically, raising her eyebrows. He had frowned. _What's so great about her? _He'd asked. _You'll see on Friday_, she'd told him. _How am I supposed to know which one she is? She's smaller than you'd expect, _Leolin said. _She's behind Muggle glass, but a vanishment spell will give you a better look._

Draco headed down the gallery, peering at the enormous canvases. Clearly none of these were her. He passed a niche and saw the small portrait. After vanishing the glass, he approached. If he hadn't liked the other portraits, this one was downright dreadful. It was clear that it was rendered by a Wizarding artist because she was definitely alive. She had a cryptic little smile on her face that Draco didn't like one bit.

"What do you think of her?" A voice echoed from down the gallery

Draco looked up to see Leolin sauntering towards him from about twenty yards off.

He gave Mona Lisa another wary glance.

"I don't like her smile. It's like she knows all my secrets."

Leolin laughed, hurrying her steps a bit and throwing her coat on the nearest stone bench. She was wearing a skintight black dress that hit just past the knee and fiery red lipstick. Draco couldn't decide if he loved how sexy she looked or hated that she'd strutted around like this all day. There was a bloke called Danny she was always mentioning. Leolin said he wasn't the least bit interested in her; Draco was absolutely positive he was.

"Do you always dress up like this?" He asked, surveying her.

She gave another laugh, like she already knew he'd be jealous.

"No. I'm usually in jeans and a jumper, but today's the last day; we've been having a little work do before I leave."

She was on him down, and she grabbed the lapels of his expensive suit and kissed him with fervour. He immediately wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her off the ground until the toe of her obscenely tall heel barely brushed the marble.

"How's my favourite girl?" he asked when the kiss was done.

"Happy her fiancée is finally here," she replied, hips still glued to his.

He smirked, kissing her again.

"I've missed you," she murmured against his lips.

"You, too," he said. "It's be a lonely at the flat since you left," he said suggestively. "The bed especially."

"I bet," she replied, kissing him saucily again.

"Are you all packed?" He asked, easing her to the floor and smoothing her hair away from her face.

She nodded. "We can just swing by the hotel on our way out of town. But come on, I want you to meet everyone!"

She took his hand and grabbed her trench coat from where she'd thrown it before swinging around again, crushing her body against his and apparating them.

Le Café Marley was a restaurant housed in a long corridor flanked by columns. On one side was the exterior wall of the Musee. On the other was only columns and empty air, offering a stunning view of the glass pyramid. It was a balmy night, perfect for sitting out. Halfway down the corridor was a small cluster of people, all of whom yelled happily at Leolin's pop. She dragged Draco forward, and everyone at the table stood to greet them. There were about eight of them, six blokes and two women.

"Everyone, this is my fiancée Draco." She smiled. "Draco this is Amy," she gestured to a plain girl on the end. "She's a yank."

The girl gave him an up-down and a smile which suggested that, as an American, she'd never met money or prestige as old as his.

"And this Donna, Rory, Arthur, Craig, Jack, David, Matt, and Danny, who is, coincidentally, _also _a yank."

Draco gave a glittering smile, his arm still around Leolin. "Nice to meet you all," he said, pointedly looking at everyone but Danny, whom he ignored. Leolin hadn't told her that he was American; that only made him less likeable in Draco's book.

"Leolin talks about you all the time," Draco said, looking down at her and smiling.

"Good things, I hope," Craig said, laughing a bit.

"Oh no," Draco smirked, finally meeting Danny's eye. The man was admittedly less…macho than he'd imagined."I hear it _all_."

"Stop it," Leolin said, punching him playfully. "Of course only nice things! Draco just likes to be a bully."

Draco gave a mock bow as if that were true, and they all laughed, though Danny's was somewhat fake.

"Alright," Leolin said. "Everyone give me a hug. We're off."

"We don't have to be," Draco said, diamond eyes on Danny again. "We can stay for a drink."

Leolin looked at him with scrutiny. After three years together, she always knew when he was up to something. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a sinful smirk.

"You don't want to stay for a drink with your friends?" he asked, trapping her. What was she supposed to stay to that?

"I thought you made reservation at Domus Aurea," she said pointedly.

He shrugged noncommittally. "I can change it," he said, pulling out his lighter and releasing the flame.

Rory, who must have been from London and known how exclusive Domus Aurea was, caught Leolin's eye and mouthed _nice! _She rolled her eyes at him.

"Done," Draco said arrogantly, smiling down at Leolin. He could tell how annoyed she was and it amused him. He further exacerbated things by leaning down and forcing a sensuous kiss on her lips.

"I've missed this," he breathed. Everyone assumed he meant being with Leolin, and the girls cooed. What he really meant was controlling things, and Leolin wrinkled her nose slightly, though she was still fake smiling.

"I love you, darling," She replied. What she really meant was you're going to pay for this later.

Everyone watched bemused and a little uncomfortable.

"Great!" Danny said in a falsely cheery tone. "Let's get you a chair, Draco," he said.

"Leolin and I can share," he smirked, sinking into her vacant spot and splaying his legs a little so Leolin could sit on his knee. She gave him a veiled glare as his hand rested casually on her hip. However, she didn't want to betray her annoyance to everyone else, so she rested her left hand on his other knee.

Matt poured everyone a drink and handed a glass to Draco and to Leolin. They raised them in a toast to the end and everyone took a sip. Draco's hand wandered down to Leolin's low back, and he caught Danny watching its progress.

"So Draco," he said at last, another fake smile on his face. "That's _quite_ the ring."

They all looked down at it and Draco bent Leolin's wrist back a little and admired himself, as if he hadn't seen it before.

"It is rather grand, isn't it?"

"Is it a family heirloom or something?" Danny pressed, eyes a little greedy.

"No, but _is_ it goblin-made."

"Leolin told us you had it made the day you proposed. Merlin, that's _so_ romantic," Donna fawned.

Leolin looked over her shoulder at him and they looked at each other. As salty as she was, thinking about graduation day always made her feel a little giddy. He gave her a wink.

"It's true," Draco said. "I did. I almost didn't make it in time."

"You were a bit late, yeah," Leolin smiled. She was warming to Draco's machinations now that he was playing nice.

"That must have hurt your pocketbook a bit," Danny pressed, clearly unable to see what about to get himself into.

Draco smirked. He could hardly wait to blow this sod out of the water. He was probably from one of those states in the middle that no one in the Universe cared about.

"I'm very old money," Draco replied casually, "And I invented this." He held up the sleek floo. "Money's really of no object to me."

"Whoa," Rory said quietly.

"No way," Matt breathed.

"So, do you have a brother?" Amy asked, trying to seem coy.

Draco laughed. "I'm an only child."

"His best mate is single, though. He invented the floo with Draco," Leolin said, trying to gain back a little ground.

If she was sly enough, she could trick Blaise into a date with Amy, whom he would almost certainly hate; Draco would never hear the end of it. "If you think Draco's handsome, you should _see _Blaise. He's six foot three and he's got mocha skin and green eyes. He is a bloody dreamboat."

Amy's eyes twinkled and Leolin smirked at Draco as if to say _check_. He didn't bat an eye.

"Too bad he's unrequitedly with Leolin's best friend Ginevra. I swear, if I hadn't seen Leolin first I would be engaged to Ginny right now." He smiled conspiratorially at the other lads, as if they were all in on the secret of Ginny Weasley's intoxicating beauty. "She's this gorgeous little redhead; every bloke's wet dream."

"Gee, thanks," Leolin said, meeting Draco's eye. If only they knew how much Draco loathed Ginny. Draco smiled as if to say _checkmate._

"You know you're my number one girl. Give me a kiss," Draco demanded sweetly, using the hand on Leolin's back to leverage her closer.

"You devil," she murmured, no choice but to bring the hand with the ring to his neck as his insistent lips fell on hers.

"Right," Arthur said, a little uncomfortable. "So yous are really close with your friends."

Leolin raised her eyebrows and gave an odd smile. "Evidently so."

"So then do you just manage the portable floo sales or something?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of wine.

"No, that's Blaise's job; I just get an obscenely large cheque every month. I'm actually running my father's company," Draco replied casually, as Leolin idly played with a diamond cufflink. She realized too late it probably seemed like she was trying to draw attention to them; she wasn't.

"Who's your father?" Rory asked. As a Londoner, he was the most likely to know any famous names, and he would surely share what he knew about the family after Draco and Leolin and left.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Draco said, as if unsure Rory would know the name. Obviously he did.

"You're a Malfoy? Blimey, you never mentioned that Lai."

She shrugged.

"It didn't seem relevant," she said coyly.

Draco laughed. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted," he said.

"Deal's choice," Leolin said flippantly.

Draco smirked at Leolin again, pushing some hair behind her ear as if the others weren't even there.

"What's it like?" Arthur asked eagerly. "Growing up a Malfoy, I mean."

Draco shrugged. "It's a lot of scrunity," he admitted. "And people hating you without cause." Here he looked at Danny, who looked away, seemingly a little put off. "It has its advantages, though" he said. "Doesn't it, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"That's Miss Lefevre to you."

Draco laughed quietly to himself. Leolin knew quite well that the Prophet had taken to calling her the future Lady Malfoy since the announcement of their engagement. The names Leolin and Lefevre had long since been forgotten.

"Anyways, what did you think of the Louvre, Draco? See anything you liked?" Matt asked. He poured more wine in Draco's glass.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I loved Canova, especially Mars and Venus. I think that would be amazing in the garden. What do you think, Cal?" he asked Leolin.

"I just can't believe you of all people liked Canova," she said.

He shrugged, eyes glittering.

"I guess we have similar taste, my love."

She smiled, awarding this comment with a soft kiss on the lips.

"What did you think of Cupid Reviving Psyche? Did you know that it's actually based on Leolin and Leantes?" David said, speaking for the first time. He seemed painfully shy.

"Leolin told me," Draco said. "That's brilliant."

"I always loved that story," Donna said. "Even though it's really tragic. Your mum must have liked it, too," she said, nudging Leolin.

"My dad picked out Leolin actually," Leolin replied, idly pushing the band of her ring with her thumb, making the diamond swish back and forth.

Draco had noticed that she often did that when she needed comforting, the way she used to touch her key pendant.

"He said that having me made him so happy that he completely forgot the story was sad."

"That's adorable!" Amy said.

Draco felt Leolin lean back against him, seeking his comfort. He brought a hand around to rest on her stomach.

"I don't really like Canova," Danny said coolly. "All his stuff is so romantic. It's totally inappropriate for a guy who considered himself a Neoclassicist."

"He's not a muggle," David pointed out, pushing his horn-rimmed spectacles up his nose. "He wasn't adhering to any particular Muggle school."

"Checkmate," Draco said jovially, smiling at David. He ignored Danny's sassy look.

"I like Canova," David mumbled to himself.

"Well, we ought to be going," Draco said, obviously satisfied now that he'd crushed Danny into the dust. "Thanks for the drinks, lovely to meet you all!"

He nudged Leolin gently off his lap, standing and shaking the hands of the men and kissing the cheeks of the two women. Donna took this in stride but Amy, the yank, seemed thrown. Leolin said her goodbyes as well, hugging each person in turn. When she reached Danny, the hug seemed to go on a second too long, and Draco gave Danny a cool look that Leolin, who had her back to him, couldn't see.

"Look me up if you're ever in Flint!" Danny said, rocking them slightly and forth as they continued hugging.

Draco's frown sailed into a smirk. Flint? That was most definitely in the middle somewhere. It even sounded mundane.

"I will!" Leolin promised, finally pulling away. "And I will see all of you on Saturday, right?"

"Of course!" Amy said, eying Draco again. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Danny," Leolin said, squeezing his hand a last time. "You're bringing Liam, right?"

She looked pointed at Draco, who bit back a smirk.

"Of course," he said, adjusting his stylish frames self-importantly. "No self-respecting gay man shows up to a fancy party alone."

"Good," she said, smiling at Draco again. "Should we go, darling?"

"After you, my love," he said, his face spilling into a grin.

She raised her eyebrows at him as if to say, _'I told you he wasn't in to me'._

Leolin smiled, blowing a kiss to the group and taking Draco's hand. "Goodbye you lot!"

When they were out of earshot, Draco smirked at Leolin. "You little vixen," he said jovially.

"What?" she replied, smirking.

"Why didn't you just tell me he was gay?"

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked devishly. Suddenly her push-up bra and tight dress where so much easier to enjoy. "Besides," she cooed. "I love watching you fret over me."

He smiled, grabbing her by the arm and urging her up against the nearest pillar.

"Why's that?" he purred, nipping at her lips.

"It makes me feel—" she paused for a second, her breath catching as his lips found a particularly sensitive swatch of flesh along her jaw. "—desirable."

"You don't need me to be desirable," he breathed huskily. Gods, he wanted her. "You're doing fine with that all on your own."

She smirked, knowing it was true.

"Then think of it as six months' worth of foreplay," she said in a sultry voice. "Something to keep things—interesting."

"Well you're in for a treat, then," Draco said, kissing her heatedly. "Because I have a number of interesting things planned for us back at the flat. Speaking of which," he said. "We ought to be going. I don't want to miss our key back to London. I don't really fancy taking the train."

He stepped back, offering her his hand as she smoothed her hair back into place and adjusted her coat.

"Dare I ask how the engagement party plans are coming along?' she asked as they traipsed down the corridor.

Though planning her own engagement party should have been Leolin's task, she really hadn't fancied all the work and tedious details, and Draco had told her that he'd handle it instead. Or rather, Draco promised to hire someone competent to plan it. Leolin really hadn't been involved in a thing.

"Fine," Draco said. "Obviously I'm not really involved, either, but I did get a final guest list from Eloise. I assume you'd like to see it.

"Cheers," she said, accepting the parchment.

"Oh, and Gracie's RSVP just arrived this morning, so she's not on that list but she is coming."

Leolin glanced up for a second, her eyebrows raised.

"Gracie is _just now_ RSVPing? What a little slag."

Draco shrugged. "I guess. You know her."

She looked down, shaking her head as she began reading.

_Adrien Lefevre_

_Ariadne Madoc_

_Amelie Bellenger-Lefevre_

_Maximilien Lefevre_

_Connor Madoc_

_Roderick Madoc_

_Lacey Cornish-Madoc_

"I see my Granny's not on this list," she said, trying to sound casual.

They exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he seemed it. "I know you really wanted her there."

Leolin shrugged, as if it didn't bother her.

"Callie—"

"It's fine," Leolin said. "If she doesn't want to come, she doesn't have to."

She continued reading.

_Marie-Therese Lefevre_

_Blair Lefevre_

_Charlotte Lefevre_

_Sloan Lefevre_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Laurentina Zabini_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Bruce Parkinson_

_Della Parkinson_

_Adrien Pucey_

_Moira Pucey_

_Hillary Pucey_

_Tommy Pucey_

_Astoria Greengrass_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Sidney Greengrass_

_Posy Greengrass_

_Liam Faulkner_

_Leon Faulkner_

_Tracy Davis_

_Madison Livingston_

_Reagan Sharpe_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Oliver Wood_

_Molly Weasley_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Bill Weasley_

_Fleur Delacour-Weasley_

_Charles Weasley _

_Frederick Weasley_

_George Weasley _

_Nicole Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

_Harry Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Merys Rhydderich_

"Merlin," Leolin breathed when she reached the end of the second page. "How many pages is this thing?"

"Fourteen, I think. There are 288 guests in total.

"288? You're joking! Where are we going to host that many people?"

"The only place that can," Draco replied casually, extending an invitation between two fingers.

Leolin accepted it from him.

_Mr. & Mrs. Lucius Malfoy invite you to celebrate the engagement of their son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie Lefevre on Saturday, the twenty-seventh of May at seven o'clock in the evening at The Malfoy Manor._

Leolin's eyes snapped up, and when Draco met her gaze they were obviously thinking the same thing.

"You _lied_ to me," she snarled, slapping the invitation back on his chest.

"No, I didn't," he said evenly. "You never once asked me where I planned to have the party. If you had, I would have told you it was going to be at the manor."

"That's semantics, Draco. You knew damn well that if I'd known that you were planning on throwing it at the manor I would have told you no."

"On what grounds? Every nuptial celebration in my family has been held at the Manor since we came to England in bleeding 1066! It's Malfoy tradition? Are you or are you not a Malfoy bride?"

"Not yet I'm not," she spit, baring her pearly teeth at him in an ugly sneer.

"There is no point in your arguing with me on this," he said, his mood darkening. "My mind is made up."

"This is my wedding!"

"It's 49 percent yours," he countered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your chauvinistic and pathetic," she seethed.

"That may be," he said. "But it doesn't change the facts."

"And what are the facts, as you see them?"

"That's my ancestral home! It's the seat of my familial power. I will be married there, and all my children will be born there, just as I was.'

"I _never_ agreed to that," she seethed, trying to get a few paces ahead of him.

Quick as a flash, he had her by the arm and was pushing her up against the glass pyramid.

"That's non-negotiable."

"I hate when you do this!" she screamed. "I hate when you get on your pureblood high horse and start handing down decrees! Its stupid and unfair!"

"It's not a decree!" he said, annoyed at her accusation.

"Then why am I not allowed to object?"

He shook his head to indicate he was done discussing it.

"The party will be at the Manor and you will go there on Monday and help my mother with last minute preparations and you will not leave until the party on Saturday."

"Draco," she said, stamping her foot like a toddler as frustrated tears welled in her eyes. "That is not fair!"

"I give you everything," he snapped. "I let you do whatever you want. This is important to me; get over it."

She wrenched out of his grasp, only making it a step or two before he had her by the wrist again like she was his spoiled kid.

"We have been through this a million times! I _don'_t have to do what you tell me," she spit out, trying to get free. "I'm not bloody going to your stupid fucking mausoleum."

He voice got deadly low. "If you are even a minute late to the Manor on Monday, I promise you that you will be sorrier than you've ever been your _entire _life. Is that understood?"

His tone scared her, but she remained defiant, her eyes on her shoes.

"Leolin, answer me. Is that understood?"

"Why is it so important to you?" she snapped.

"Why does it matter?" he said, exasperated. "I'm telling you that it's important to me. That should be enough for you."

"Fine," she said at last, seeing the desperation in his eyes. He'd yet to admit just why, but this clearly was important to him, and she admitted that she was only objecting on principle. "I'll go, but if your father says one word to me I'm leaving and you can fucking marry someone else."

"The election is Saturday; he won't be there all week. If he was, obviously I wouldn't be sending you there."

"It's not that obvious," she snapped. "It would be more obvious not to send me there at all. It _is _still his house."

He let go of her wrist and she rubbed it sullenly.

"C'mon," he said, smoothing back the hair that had fallen in his face, trying to shake off their fight. "Our reservation is at nine thirty. I don't fancy changing it again."

He started towards the apparation point. She didn't follow.

"No," she said flatly. "I'm not going."

He wheeled around, his eyes livid. "Leolin," he growled in warning.

"You know what? No! I can't bloody stand to be around you when you act like this. You can go by yourself. I'll see you Saturday."

"You're going to just International Floo by yourself at night? Don't be reckless."

"Who said I was going alone?" she said, a combative glimmer in her eye. "I had an owl from Kelly Troy this morning saying he was in Paris and wanting to know if I was free from dinner; I'm sure he'd take me if I asked."

Draco took a step forward that she countered with one in the opposite direction. If there was one thing that Leolin could always count on to flame Draco's jealousy, it was Kelly Troy. Though Leolin had never really spoken of her time with Kelly, Draco seemed to sense intuitively that her feelings for him had been genuine and deep. Leolin's love for Kelly was no match for her love of Draco, he knew, but if there was anyone else who could have ever had a prayer of making her happy in Draco's absence, it was Kelly Troy, and that annoyed Draco to no end.

Irritated by her goading, he had her pinned against the glass again, and he brought to hands to either side of her head, caging her in. She could smell his cologne and feel his cool breath and if she wasn't furious at him she would have been turned on by their proximity.

"Does it make you feel better to try and make me jealous? Go ahead, then, have at it. Run to your precious little Troy and let him make lovesick puppy dog eyes at you and that dress all night. But I'm warning you, Leolin, I'm flooing the Manor at 5:01 on Monday afternoon. If you aren't already there having tea with my mum, you will have steep price to pay. I mean it."

Leolin met his eye boldly. "So you've said. Now let me go."

"Give me a kiss first."

"Dream on."

She tried to push him off but he didn't budge.

"Let me go already!"

"Then give me a kiss."

"Draco, you're being crazy. Just get off of me."

"I'm not making you come to dinner with me even though I should. I want you to kiss me right now and tell me that you love me. Then you can run back to your precious Kelly."

"Right now I don't love you," she seethed as he pushed closer, using his hips to pin her to the pyramid.

"Then I'll just settle for a kiss."

Leolin wanted to scream. She knew Draco; he'd stay until he got what he wanted. They would be there all night.

She looked him in the eye. "No," she said evenly.

"Should I take it then?"

His hand curled her neck and pulled her closer. His breath was falling on her lips.

"I hate you right now," she said. "Do you know that? Bloody hate you."

He gave a half-laugh, his lips inches from her. "Keep talking like that and I'm going to have you against this pyramid."

It was fucked up, but somehow fighting with Leolin always seemed to turn Draco on.

"You'd have to take me by force," she snapped irritably.

"Don't tempt me," he breathed, eyes skating from hers to her lips.

She reached up to slap him but he had her wrist in a second. He pulled her hand to his neck before crushing forward to kiss her. She didn't reciprocate, but his lips were insistent, and his angle made it hard to breathe. She knew that there was only one way out, and it irritated her to virtually no end. She slowly kissed back, for once not enjoying it at all. Despite her participation he didn't immediately pulled away, his lips coaxing hers. Maybe he hoped he could still turn the evening around.

Finally he pulled away and she shoved him off, wiping her lips.

"You're a pig," she said nastily, heading back the way she came.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Ginny said, squeezing Leolin's hand. They were sat in the back of a large Bentley Draco had sent to London to fetch Leolin. Apparently the manor's apparition system was frightfully complicated, and they ironically traveled in and out in luxury muggle cars. Leolin had insisted the car come all the way down to London and that Ginny travel with her. It was about a two hour ride, and Leolin had stared out the window for most of it, though she had been glad of Ginny's company.<p>

"To spend a week cooped up here with Draco's mother? Not at all."

"It is rather beautiful though, isn't it?"

Leolin glanced out the window at the part of the manor that was readily visible. It yawned half a mile back into the distance, and everywhere Leolin looked she saw gilded cornets and marble rain spouts. The manor seemed nearly the size of the Palace of Versailles, and Leolin wagered it was equally as lavish. Though the surrounding area was mainly farmlands, rolling hills, and quaint villages, the manor's grounds were impeccably groomed, with gardens and stables that stretched to the horizon in nearly every direction. Yes, it was beautiful. Yes, it was perfect. Yes, Leolin was secretly excited that someday this was all going to be hers. However, she wouldn't admit that, even to Ginny.

"It is," Leolin agreed. "I'm just afraid I'm going to go in and never come out!"

Ginny laughed and Leolin smiled feebly.

"Are you sure you don't fancy having a cuppa with me and Cissy?" Leolin said hopefully.

"Gee, as much as I'd love to," Ginny said. "I have a fancy date with Oliver tonight. Owl me later and let me know how it's all going."

"Okay, will do. If you don't hear from me, please call the Aurors."

Ginny laughed again and Leolin took a deep breath and stepped from the car, her heels crunching on the neatly manicured gravel. Seeing that Leolin was finally emerging, the driver stepped out as well, rushing around to fetch her bags. She'd only brought two small ones. Amelie had said that she'd sent some things to the manor already.

She declined the driver's invitation to carry her bags and he doffed his cap and got back behind the wheel. Ginny waved furiously and Leolin smiled in return before ascending the five or so steps to the front door. She stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing if she should knock, when the double doors swung open of their own accord. Tentatively, Leolin stepped over the threshold.

She found herself in the most lavish hall she'd ever seen in a private home. This wasn't a manor; it was a palace. There were shimmering crystal chandeliers overhead and creamy Persian rugs beneath her feet, and the whole space was rendered in warm shades of sand and taupe, lighting and modernizing the otherwise Baroque interior. An enormous staircase transected the space, its gleaming banister rendered from what looked like 18-carat gold.

Before she could set the bags down, a porter appeared on either side of her to them.

"Thank you," she muttered, unnerved. Servants had always made her uneasy. She smoothed the skirt of her tan dress. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd dressed up for the occasion.

"Mademoiselle Lefevre, welcome to Malfoy Manor. My name is Javier, I am the main butler here."

The stately older gentleman arrived seemingly out of nowhere, and it made Leolin jump a little.

"Ah, thank you…sir."

"Javier is fine, Mademoiselle."

"Err…thank you, Javier."

Leolin tried to remind herself that Javier was the Malfoy's Benton, but like everyone of Draco's, he seemed more posh and elitist. Why was he called Javier, she wondered. He neither looked nor sounded Spanish. She decided that was an ignorant and inappropriate thought, and she tried to banish it at once.

"Madame Malfoy had begun to worry that you were not coming," Javier said, non-plussed.

Leolin gave a tight smile. Fucking Madame Malfoy.

"Well her note said five o'clock. It's only ten til."

"In polite society, mademoiselle, it is considered bad form to arrive precisely at the hour that one's called."

Leolin fought not to roll her eyes. Narcissa knew damn well that Leolin was within the boundaries of "socially punctual". As per usual, she was just being a bitch.

"Well, in that case, give my sincerest apologies to Madame Malfoy. I didn't know."

"No need," a voice called from the stairs. Narcissa floated down the grand staircase in a silky green evening gown, her eyes fixed firmly on Leolin. Leolin had forgotten how lovely she was, and how much she resembled Draco. "That will be all, Javier, thank you."

By this time she had reached the foyer, and she moved to greet Leolin more fully.

"Leolin darling, welcome to the manor." She folded Leolin into her thin arms, an embrace Leolin was sure that neither was enjoying. "How lovely to see you again after so long."

Leolin itched to remind her that the last time they'd met, Narcissa had called her mother a slag and Leolin herself a careless mistake. She only smiled instead.

"Thank you for having me, Narcissa. Your home is rather incredible."

Narcissa gave a tight smile, her cool blue eyes dancing across Leolin's face as if memorizing every flaw. "Oh no, dear, this will always be Lucius's house. I only live here. When you and Draco have children here, you'll understand."

Something about the way she said this made Leolin uneasy. Luckily Narcissa changed the subject.

"Well, since I've barely seen, you I must insist on seeing the ring."

Leolin extended her hand as Narcissa scrutinized.

"How lovely it is," she purred, moving Leolin's hand this way and that so she could see it is the light. Leolin hadn't been sure before because she'd only seen Narcissa's once, but now she could tell that her own rock was of a size with her mother-in-law's. "My Draco always did have exquisite taste, just like this father."

Leolin tried not to stiffen. She hated nothing more than when people compared Draco to Lucius.

"Shall I give you a small tour? Then we can have cocktails and get to know one another better."

The prospect sounded dreadful.

"Yes, I can't wait."

"Alright then, let's begin." Narcissa headed to the left towards a set of gilded french doors. Seemingly out of nowhere two footmen appeared the pull the doors open. Leolin tried not to frown.

"This is the ballroom," Narcissa said as they entered a cavernous room with a vaulted ceiled and a balconied second story. "This is where the majority of the party will be. The guest will be allowed to wander, with some restrictions, of course, but the dinner and the dancing will be in here."

There were already amazing bouquets of flowers and silk tablecloths on the table, all in stunning cool colour that was somewhere between ice blue and mint green. It was one of Leolin's favourite shades; Draco must have told Narcissa. The whole room seemed to be splashed with diamonds as well, and they glittered magnificently.

"What do you think?" Narcissa asked.

"It's wonderful," Leolin admitted. "Absolutely perfect."

"Good," Narcissa sniffed, a cold smile on her face. "I'm so pleased you like it."

She swept between the tables effortlessly and Leolin followed the tail of her emerald gown as it slithered like a snake behind her. They went through several corridors until they reached a staircase.

"This is the private stairs" Narcissa explained. "It needs directly to the bedrooms. It's more convenient and discreet then trekking up and down the grand staircase."

"I see," Leolin said. Before she could stop herself, she imagined Draco sneaking girls up the back staircase at parties and having his way with them. It was a wholly unpleasant thought, especially when she imagined Lucius doing the same, and she tried to banish it.

The hallway they'd now entered was clearly where all the main bedrooms were housed, though Leolin suspected that there was a whole wing of guest bedrooms. After all, all the guests for the wedding were expected to stay here, and their number was well into the two hundreds.

"This is my and Lucius's suite," she said, gesturing to a hemispherical niche with seven or eight doorways. Leolin wondered what all those rooms could possibly be, though she expected there was probably a bedroom for each of them. Lucius didn't strike her as the type who shared his bed for anything other than sex.

"This is the regency room," she explained as she passed a mahogany door. That's where Draco was born. This is Draco's room," she said, gesturing to the next door on the left. "Yours is just across the hall. If you don't like the colours or the bed, let me know. We can change whatever you like."

Leolin eyed the door. "May I?"

Narcissa gave her a condescending smile. "Of course, it's yours."

Leolin pushed it open. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she absolutely loved it. The whole room, which was frankly enormous, had been rendered in tones of gray and mustard yellow. It sounded gaudy but it was tastefully done and it made the room bright and airy. The window straddled two stories and they let in tons of nature night, there was a marble fireplace and soft looking gray carpets underfoot. Leolin gingerly touched the bed. It was obviously very comfortable. There were doors to the left and right.

"Left is bathroom," Narcissa explained. "Right is closet."

Leolin checked out the bathroom first, it had a sunken tub and gold plaited fixtures. There was a rainwater shower and more perfumes, lotions, salves, and balms than Leolin knew what to do with. Like the room, the bathroom was done in modern shades of slate grey, and it made it all the more inviting.

The closet was expectedly enormous, and it was already filled with clothes. Some Leolin recognized as her own or Amelie's designs, but some she was sure she'd never seen.

She looked quizzically at Narcissa.

"A gift for my favourite daughter-in-law."

Leolin smiled, though it didn't touch your eyes.

"You shouldn't have."

"Why not? We can easily afford it, and I know Draco loves to see you dress up for him."

"I'm thinking you'd like to get washed up and redressed for cocktails," Narcissa said, acting as if Leolin's attire was inadequately formal when she knew full well it wasn't.

"I will," Leolin said, biting back a sneer. Maybe she was going to make a better Malfoy than she thought. "Thank you."

With that Narcissa exited the room and Leolin flopped on the bed.

* * *

><p>"So how's the week going?" Ginny asked via floo Friday afternoon.<p>

Leolin sighed, dropping down onto the soft shag rug in front of the fireplace. She already had a glass of wine beside her. "It's been tedious, but overall fine."

"How Cissy?" Ginny asked, and Leolin laughed.

"She's actually been gone since Tuesday. I've had the whole place to myself. She's due back this afternoon. She wanted to have dinner _just us girls_."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone? She left you there alone?"

Leolin nodded solemnly, remembering the night she'd left.

_Leolin woke to the sound of scampering feet and hushed voices and she grumpily consulted her watch, which had read two sixteen a.m. She tried for a minute or two to ignore the commotion, but she was wide-awake now, and her curiosity nagged at her._

_She poked her head out the door._

_"Billie," she said to a maid as she moved quickly past. Billie turned. "What's going on?"_

_Billie gave her an impassive look. "Mr. Malfoy's here."_

_For a second Leolin thought she meant Draco, but she caught a glimmer of unease in Billie's hazel eyes; it was Lucius who'd returned to the manor. Billie hurried off as Leolin's heart hammered in her chest. She hadn't seen him since that day in her Gringotts vault, but she still had nightmares about Draco's injuries on Christmas Eve. Just then she heard a fuss on the private staircase and she watched as Lucius swished into view. He was wear a dapper traveling coat that was so long it practically brushed the ground, and he ripped it off and tossed it to a maid who'd followed him up the stairs. It was unnerving to see him in his natural environment and when he thought no one was watching. He was downright predatory as he paced outside Narcissa's door._

_"Narcissa," he called in a rich voice, banging his fist on the door that must have been her bedroom. "I'm home!"_

_Leolin's heart was going positively mad at this rate, and immediately she snapped her own door shut, laying flat against it and closing her eyes. Lucius must have heard the click, because she heard him turn, his back to Narcissa's door as he headed towards Leolin's. Quietly as possible, she turned the lock in her handle, hoping he wouldn't hear. The light pouring from underneath her door was snuffed out and she knew that meant he was outside. She tried not to breathe. Maybe she should get back in bed. No, she didn't have time. He tried the door. Thank Merlin she'd locked it._

_Just as he was drawing his wand, there was a rustled at the opposite end, and Leolin heard Narcissa's own door open._

_"Lucius, darling; Thank Merlin you're home at last."_

_Lucius turned away from Leolin door and headed towards Narcissa. Leolin heard them kiss and wrinkled her nose._

_"Did you miss me?" He drawled._

_"Of course," she said in a droll tone. "I always miss you when you're away. How was Wales?"_

_"Exceedingly too Welsh for my taste. Speaking of which, where's our little guest of honour?"_

_Leolin could imagine Narcissa giving a cold smile. "It's half two in the morning, my love; where else would she be but in her boudoir."_

_"And Draco?"_

_"He doesn't arrive home from Vienna until late Friday."_

_"I see."_

_"And you? Forgive me, I didn't expect you home until next week. I would have had the servants prepare the rooms."_

_"It's no matter; I'm not staying."_

_"No? What a shame."_

_"I only came to fetch you. I have some engagements this week in London and I want you to accompany me."_

_"Of course," Narcissa said tightly. "Any reason you couldn't have come earlier in the evening?"_

_"None that concern you. Go on, pack some things. I want to leave within the hour."_

_"What about Leolin?"_

_"I'm sure she's more than capable for amusing herself for a few days, though if you want to drag her along then be my guest. Now go on, I don't have all night."_

_"You know that I would love nothing more than to come with you, but I have an enormous party to plan, and frankly I don't trust Leolin alone in this house. I really ought to stay here."_

_"I'm not asking you to come, Narcissa. I'm __telling__ you. If you're serious about the girl, then get her up. Either way, I don't have time to dawdle."_

_"Lucius—"_

_"Maybe I should just take Leolin instead; it can be father-daughter bonding. Draco will be so pleased. This is her room, isn't it?"_

_Leolin's heart was screaming in her chest again. She could feel Lucius hovering outside of her door, hand clenched in a fist and poised to knock. Before she could stop herself, she remembered the imperius he'd put on her in Gringotts._

_"She's sleeping," Narcissa said, exasperated. Leolin was grateful. "Don't bother her."_

_"Then get dressed and come downstairs. __**now**__."_

_"Of course," Narcissa said, trying to hide her annoyance. "Give me ten minutes."_

_"I'll give you two. After than I'm going to start throwing servants in the lake."_

_"Charming."_

_"Two minutes, Narcissa."_

_He swept back down the way he came, and Leolin exhaled deeply. She listened as Narcissa snapped orders at the servants before she knocked on Leolin's door._

_"Leolin?"_

_Leolin immediately unlocked the door and opened it a crack, making Narcissa start._

_"Oh, you're awake," she said in a tone that seemed to say '__it's rude to eavesdrop'._

_"I just woke up," Leolin replied. "What's going on?"_

_"Lucius needs me in London for the rest of the week. I trust you will find things to do in my absence? Ambrose can show you the stables, if you like, and there is a three swimming pools, Two outdoor and one in. Javier can answer any other questions you have."_

_Leolin nodded. "Of course. Thank you."_

_Narcissa gave her a withering look that Leolin was entirely sure she didn't deserve._

_"I'll be back Friday around five o'clock. I'd like for us to have dinner together; there's much we've yet to discuss."_

_"I'd love that," Leolin blurted, though it reality the only thing less appealing than a meal alone with Narcissa was one with Lucius._

_"Friday then," Narcissa said, brushing a cool kiss on Leolin's cheek. "Owl if you need anything."_

_"I will. Enjoy London."_

_Narcissa gave a tight smile before turning on her heel and heading down the main stairs._

"So Lucius just burst in at two o'clock in the morning and Narcissa up and left with them?" Ginny said after Leolin had recounted the whole story. "How bizarre."

"Yeah," Leolin agreed. "It was dead weird. I was just glad they _didn't _bring me along. Draco would have gone absolutely mental."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not since Friday. Neither of us is mad anymore, but nobody ever wants to be the first to apologize."

"Who usually does, then?" Ginny asked.

Leolin laughed. "Draco. I'm sure he will be all gifts and kisses when he gets here. He always is. Anyways, though, that's enough about the Malfoys. How are you? How was the date with big O?"

Ginny gave an uneasy smile. "He proposed."

"He did _what_? Gin, congratulations! Let me see!"

"No, I—didn't say yes."

"Oh," Leolin said, deflated. "I'm so sorry—"

"I didn't say no either," Ginny confirmed. "I told him I needed time."

"Time? How much time?"

"We've having dinner again tonight."

"And?" Leolin demanded. "What's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

"I _honestly _have no idea. I think when I see him I'll just know."

"Oh my gods! Oliver must be on pins and needles!"

"I know," Ginny wailed, biting her lip "I feel terrible. I just don't want make a mistake and then regret it."

"Well what time's the date? It's nearly five already!"

"We're meeting at The Dip at half nine."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, do _not _go to The Dip!"

"Why not? Oliver and I always go there!"

"Because either you say yes tonight and have to tell your children their father proposed at The Petty Diplomat, or you say no and become the girl who broke Oliver Wood's heart in front of the whole of Gryffindor."

Ginny bit her lip again. "Damnit, you're right! Where should I tell Oliver to meet me?"

"Linger. It's romantic if you get engaged and discreet if you don't. For Merlin's sake though, floo me either way! I'm dying to know!"

"So am I," Ginny laughed. "Right, I should pop off and let you get ready for girl's dinner. See you at the party tomorrow!"

"See you then! I love you! Good luck!"

Ginny's face disappeared and Leolin got up from the floor, stretching and taking another sip of wine.

"Miss Lefevre? Someone called from the other side of the door. "Madame is home. You'll be taking supper on the west terrace in half an hour."

"Thanks," Leolin called through the door. At first she'd tried to learn the names of all the maids, servers, footmen, porters, valets, cooks, etc. who were employed at the manor, but frankly there were too many of them and they all blended together after a while. Finally she had to just admit defeat, much as it pained her.

Lazily Leolin went to the closet, wrenching open the french doors and wandering around the various dressers, islands, and shoe wracks. All she really wanted was to go down to dinner in her jimjams, but she didn't think that would be particularly well-received by Narcissa, and Leolin had the sneaking suspicion that after a week with Lucius she was unlikely to be in a good or forgiving mood. In the end she chose a green and navy printed dress with cap sleeves and a peter pan collar. It looked dressier than it actually was, and it was modest enough that Narcissa would have no opportunity to make snide remarks about her bustiness, which she had taken to doing when Leolin had first arrived.

Narcissa was already sitting at the stone patio table when Leolin arrived, a glass of some clear cocktail in her hand. She was sat facing west, watching the setting sun as it dusted the pool below and the labyrinthine gardens beyond. A server was on Leolin in a second, offering her a glass of whatever Narcissa was drinking. She didn't want to be rude so she just took it. The first sip was bitter yet refreshing; whatever this was, it had gin in it.

"Welcome home, Narcissa," Leolin said in greeting, sitting next to Narcissa and sharing the view.

"Leolin," Narcissa cried in surprise, bringing a hand to her chest. "Merlin, you scared me. You snuck up like a burglar."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Leolin said, biting her lip. This was going to be a long meal.

"It's quite alright. Is that one of the dresses I bought you? It's lovely, though it's certainly snug enough across the chest."

Leolin gave a fake smile. She had to admit that Narcissa really did have a way with insults.

"How was London?" Leolin asked, taking a sip of her drink. If she was going to have dinner with Narcissa it was going to be drunk.

"It was tiresome," Narcissa admitted, pushing her sunglasses into her silky blonde hair. "All those societies hags buzzing around all the time, trying to impress you or win your favour in some way? It's dreadfully tedious."

She shook her head and tutted softly, drinking the last of her cocktail and snapping for another.

"I used to love it, you know, when I was younger. Now," she sighed, accepting a second cocktail wordlessly and taking a sip. "Now the whole circus just bores me. I guess that's what being married to Lucius all these years has made me." She gave a humourless laugh. "A bitter hag."

This all felt oddly personal, and Leolin tried to find something to say. "I don't think you're a hag at all. You're still very beautiful and young. You can still have another baby if you wanted."

Narcissa laughed again. "That's the last thing I want, believe me."

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence, both watching the sunset and enjoying their drink and praying the other person would find something else to discuss.

"I want to tell you something," Narcissa said at last. She was one her third martini, so her lips were undoubtedly looser, but she didn't act drunk in any way, and her blue eyes remained painfully sharp as she turned to look at Leolin.

"Alright," Leolin said at last, admittedly a little fearful.

"I can only imagine the horrid things Draco has told you about me and I know he thinks I don't love him, but I want you to know he's wrong; I love him very much."

Of all the things Leolin had expected Narcissa to say, this was undoubtedly the last one.

Leolin opened her mouth to say something, but upon realizing she had no idea what, she simply snapped it shut again.

"Despite what you or your mother may think of me, I never intended any of this to happen the way it did."

Leolin hazarded a glance over at Narcissa, who was stoically staring out onto the grounds again. Her face betrayed no emotion.

"I know you probably think I got pregnant to win Lucius away from your mother, but that's not true; I didn't even know about your mother until after Lucius and I were already married, and I assure you that we conceived Draco quite by accident. He's always loved his secrets, my husband, and he kept Ariadne very well hidden. As for Draco, I know I haven't always found a way to show him, but he is the best part of my life."

Leolin felt an odd emotion rising in her throat. He would never admit it, but she knew that deep down Draco was scarred by what he'd perceived as his mother's lack of affection for me. Narcissa continued, fighting now to remain stoic.

"My life didn't turn out anything like I imagined, and I often think that maybe if things have been different I—I don't know, maybe I would have been a better mother."

"You did your best," Leolin said quietly. "And for the record, Draco is an exceptional person. You should be proud of him."

Narcissa nodded stiffly. "I am proud for all the things he's accomplished and because I think he's happy" She looked at Leolin. "I daresay that you and I are never going to be close, Leolin, but if you love my son as much as you say you do, I'm satisfied."

"I love him more," Leolin assured her, and Narcissa nodded again, looking out to the shredded sky. Tense silence reigned again, and Leolin took the opportunity to get another drink.

"Well," Narcissa said at last. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes, I'm famished."

"Not too famished, I hope. Don't forget that you have to squeeze into a fitted gown tomorrow."

Leolin fought to remain cordial. Despite the odd bonding moment they'd just shared, comments like that still made her want to rip Narcissa's head off.

"I'll try to get too gluttonous," she promised tartly, taking another head sip of drink.

Servers began pouring through the doors that connected the balcony and the house, bringing trays of dates and soft cheeses and thin slices of meats that Leolin was sure cost 80 galleons a pound. She really was starving, but she didn't want to have Narcissa watching her all night, so she popped a date in her mouth and leaned back. As she searched for something to talk about, a porter arrived carrying a tray with a letter on it.

"Madame," he said, extending the tray to Narcissa. She looked at it (and him) disdainfully. "I'm in the middle of dinner."

He didn't move, just shifted uncomfortably.

"Open it and read it to me," she snapped.

Shakily he set down the silver tray, tearing the seal as carefully as he could and opening the letter. He scanned the contents but said nothing.

"Well?" Narcissa inquired irritably. "What does it say?"

"I—I don't know, ma'am. It's in French."

"And you don't read French? Who hired you?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am—"

"Get out of my sight," she sneered, holding her hand out for the note.

He glanced at Leolin and she tried to give me a sympathetic look before Narcissa snatched the note from him and read it to herself. Her lip curled as she reached the end, and retrieving the bottle of gin from the chiller on the table, she doused the parchment before lighting it with her wand and watching it curl to ash on the tray the boy had left.

"What did it say?" Leolin asked gingerly. Narcissa turned her sharp gaze on her, sneering a little.

"It was from Lucius. It would seem my part in his charade isn't quite complete. He wants me in London until tomorrow."

"What about the party?"

Narcissa sighed, covering her face with her hands and massaging her temples. For a fraction of a second she let her façade slip, and Leolin could see how world-weary and sad she really was. However, after a moment she straightened and smoothed her skirt.

"Don't fret, I will be back in plenty of time for the party. Eloise has my instructions for last minute arrangements; you don't have to worry about a thing."

Narcissa stood, taking a last swig of her drink and smoothing back her perfect hair.

Leolin bit her lip, debating.

"Do—do you want me to come with you to London? I don't know that I'd be much help, but I could—keep you company, if you like."

Narcissa considered this, and for a moment Leolin thought she might accept. After a second or two though, she simply raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not. You stay here and wait for Draco; I'll deal with Lucius. Trust me, it's better that way."

Leolin gave her a said smile. Better for whom, she wanted to ask. Certainly not better for Narcissa. How strange, Leolin thought, that she could loathe Narcissa and pity her at the same time.

"See you tomorrow, then," Leolin said feebly.

Narcissa nodded. "Give Draco my love, will you?"

Leolin nodded. "I will. Of course I will."

"Well then," Narcissa said, sniffing. She was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that Leolin had seen her vulnerable side, which frankly didn't bode well for their relationship going forward. "I'm off."

She swept gracefully from the table and through the glass doors.

"Goodnight," Leolin called after her.

She remained long after Narcissa had gone, drinking her gin martini and contemplating what Narcissa had told her. The stars were twinkling overhead by the time that she got up, and she was a bit drunk. She left her shoes where they were and wandered inside.

"Draco?" she called, hoping he was home already. She hated being here at night by herself. It was terribly lonely, and it made her feel for Narcissa. Despite the manor's opulence, it was uninviting when you were alone, and the profound sadness that the myriads of empty rooms seemed to inspire made her want to cry.

"Draco?" she called again. She knew it was foolish; if he was home, he would have come to see her straightaway.

She wandered up the stairs, the rugs soft beneath her bare feet as she traipsed. She gently dragged her hand along the mahogany paneling of the hall, fingers brushing the cool handles of every door. When she reached her own she made to enter it, but suddenly it seemed too lonely, and she crossed the hall to Draco's instead. Pushing the door open, she realized for the first time she'd been inside. It wasn't at all what she'd imagined. She'd pictured silver and green tapestries and a heavy four poster, similar to the spartan room he'd lived in at Hogwarts. Instead, his bed was white and stylishly low to the ground. His sheets were cream and his comforter a heather gray. His walls were a darker gray, and they complemented his stark white furniture wonderfully. Two bookcases had been carved out of the wall, and Leolin brushed the spines. On his dresser sat a picture of Draco and Leolin that someone had taken the night they'd gotten engaged. Next to it was one of Draco and Blaise in their quidditch kits smirking and jostling one another. She touched them both affectionately before moving on.

She went to his closet next, shredding her dress and putting on one of his dress shirts instead. She found a bottle of his cologne and sprayed it on the sleeve, bringing it to her nose. She knew she was being silly, but it had been an odd night, and it comforted her to be wrapped in Draco's metaphorical arms. She wondered aimlessly through his closet and found a door at the very back, which she tried. It was unlocked, she stepped through it and instantly really where she must be. The Regency Room. The room where Draco was born. His nursery.

Everything in the room was a soft, inviting beige, from the large bed in the centre to the crib and armchair in the corner. It was clear that though the room likely received regular cleanings, no one had come in for some time. She went to the chair and sank down into it. It was outrageously comfortable. Next to it was a small table on which sat another frame, this one face down. She picked it up. It was clear from the tarnish it had not been cleaned in a while. Leolin looked at it and simply couldn't stifle the sob that rose in her throat. It was a picture of Narcissa, impossibly young, hold an infant Draco in her arms. She cooed happily down at him, letting him wrap a tiny hand around her thumb as she rocked him gently. The picture tugged and tugged at Leolin.

She was sure that even then Narcissa was no peach, but she at least looked like a person who had a chance at being happy. She looked like a woman who was ready to be a doting mum. Leolin ran the pad of her thumb over the glass. This was who she and Draco were going to be before Lucius wore her down and ruined her.

The light which had been pouring from Draco's closet dampened and Leolin looked up to see him standing silhouetted in the doorway.

"Leolin?" He half-laughed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

She didn't say anything, just got up and ran into his arms, kissing him as if she'd never get another chance.

"Hey!" he laughed again. "You alright? I'm here! What's wrong, love?"

She didn't say anything, just caught his lips again and began tugging at his clothes. He seemed surprised at first, but he did not resist her, still laughing softly as she urged him back towards the light of his open closet door.

She started with his suit jacket, standing on her tip-toes and pushing it over his lithe shoulders.

"Cal," he murmured against her lips. "What's going on with you?"

"Shut up," she said softly. "Please."

He nodded, kissing her soundly as he helped her with the buttons of his shirt. When his chest was bare, her hands went to his belt, pulling it free in three fluid flicks of her wrist. It was at this point that he'd finally accepted that she wasn't going to answer any of his questions, and he focused on undressing her instead.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked as he peeled it off her.

"Weird week," she admitted, urging him out of his trousers and socks.

"I'm here now," he said, prompting her to turn around so her back was to him before gently driving a hand into her knickers.

She dropped her head back onto his chest as his fingers swished against her.

"I missed you," he breathed, nipping at her neck.

"I missed you too," she groaned.

It never took her long to get turned on for Draco, and after a few minutes Draco retracted his hand, guiding her knickers down her legs instead.

When she was naked, he hoisted her onto one of the small dressers in the room and pulled her forwards so her legs dangled off the edge. She could see that he was ready as she was, and he made only minor adjustments before driving into her. They both groaned. It had been three months since they'd been together, and they always forgot just how blissful it was to be in each other's arms.

Draco began to pump, and the movement caused his medallion to swing hypnotically back and forth. Leolin pulled farther forward, allowing the pendant to swing into her chest as she locked her arms around Draco's shoulders and kissed him desperately.

Sensing her need for intimacy, he pulled her into his arms, their bodies still connected as he deposited her on the bed. Their passion only intensified from there, and by the time that Draco finally rolled onto his back, they were both sweaty and satisfied. After a moment Leolin resettled against his chest, humming contentedly. He brought a hand up and immediately began to stroke her hair.

"So does that mean you're not mad about the Louvre anymore?" he asked at last.

"No," she said, arms still wrapped around him, "I'm still mad."

"I thought you might be, so there's a pair of diamond earring in your room for you."

"It's a start," she said, looking up at him. Gently she pushed some of his sweaty hair from his face, studying him intently.

He gave a small laugh.

"Just a start?"

"I'll agree to hosting the wedding here," Leolin said. "But you can't make decisions about our children without me."

He was silent a minute, and she felt her frustration flaring. However, as she moved to sit up, he held her closer.

"That's fair," he agreed, pulling her back to his smooth chest and kissing her temple. "I promise. I'm so sorry I was such a bully about it the other day. I just—I had a lot on my mind."

"I know," she said. "And I forgive you."

He responded by leaning down and softly kissing her again

"I love you," he breathed.

"I—" she began, getting a little choked up. Her emotions were all out of whack today. "I love you, too."

"Are you alright, darling?" he said with concern. "You seem out of sorts."

"I'm sorry," she said, forcing the lump back down her throat. "I've just missed you. It's been lonely here without you."

He nodded knowingly.

"The manor can be a pretty—forbidding place. Did you have a lot of bonding time with my mum? Speaking of which, where _is _my mum?"

"She's in London with your father. He sent a note during dinner. This is the second time he's called her down there this week. The first time he showed up here at half two in the morning."

"He didn't," Draco said in a low tone. "Tell me he didn't see you."

Leolin shook her head. "He was awful to your mum, though."

Draco didn't seem fazed by that. "They have always treated each other like that, every since I can remember. That's how they get their rocks off: by being terrible to each other."

She shook her head again.

"You're wrong about your mum, you know," she said. "Don't get me wrong, she's a total bitch, but she really does love you."

He gave a tight laugh.

"Did she pay you to say that or something?"

"Draco, I'm serious. I know she's not perfect, but I think she's doing her best."

Draco was silent a moment, and Leolin was almost afraid that he'd fallen asleep.

"Thank you," he said at last in a quiet voice.

She responded by pressing a kiss to chest and drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Leolin, for the love of Merlin, will you <em>please <em>put that thing away and get dressed? Our guests are starting to arrive."

Leolin met Draco's eye in the mirror of her vanity as he stepped in the room, though she made no move to rise. It was five o'clock the following evening, and he was right, she should be out mingling by now. However, here she sat, hair piled high on her head and dressed in only her knickers, staring into her vanity's reflection and casually flicking her floo open and closed. Something had taken hold of her since last night, and despite Draco's return, she had yet to shake it.

"Seriously," Draco said as Leolin flicked the floo open again with her long, red thumbnail. "You're making me sorry I invented that thing. What's going on with you?"

Leolin frowned, hoping Draco wouldn't have able to read her expression in the mirror.

"Last night, Ginny either got engaged or broke up with Oliver. I never heard from her, so I have no idea which way she decided to go."

Draco placed a hand on either side of her, leaning down so his nose was brushing her neck.

"And this is inhibiting you from getting dress how?" he asked gently.

"I don't know!" she cried. "I just—I don't want to go out there until I know how to greet her! I mean, should I congratulate her or console her?"

"Oh, c'mon Cal."

"What?" she demanded, trying to shake Draco's touch off in irritation.

Draco ignored her protestations.

"What's this really about?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes. "Because if I'm being honest, it doesn't really feel like it's about Weasley at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leolin demanded hotly, spinning on her stool to avoid his touch.

"I don't know!" Draco said. "But if there is some reason you don't want to go out there, you should probably tell me now."

"Draco—"

"Look, darling," he said, putting his hands on her bare upper thighs. "I know it's been a weird week. Are you worried about my mum? Because I promise she'll be so busy with the guests that she won't have time to make any wayward comments. Alright?"

"It's not your mum," Leolin admitted nervously. "I can handle her. Honestly, she's not that bad."

"Then what is it?" Draco demanded gently. She ignored him. "Callie, talk to me."

Just then her floo buzzed and she reached for it. However, he was closer, and he managed to flick it open first. Instead of a message from Ginny, a series of charts and graphs materialized.

"The election," Draco said, his voice serious. "You're monitoring the voting polls."

"I just want to be prepared, just in case he—" she began, but Drake cut her off by kissing her.

"No," he said firmly, still holding her cheeks. "Listen to me: don't tell him ruin today."

"This is serious, Drake," she countered, shrugging out of his embrace so she could pace the room. "His numbers are holding. He _could_ win."

"It doesn't matter right now," Draco said. "We have to celebrate us."

"These roadblocks don't scare you?" she asked, gesturing to the floo in his hand.

"What roadblocks?" he asked. "My father's election has nothing to do with us."

"You don't think he'll turn his eye back to splitting us up after he's won?" she asked. "And what about my Nain? Doesn't it bother you that she hasn't given her blessing?"

He stood as well, rolling his eyes.

"Well, this is probably just going to get me in trouble with you, but no, it doesn't bother me at all. If she wants to be a stick in the mud, I'm not going to bloody stop her. As for my father, he would be trying to ruin your live whether we were together or not, so don't delude on that score. You're your mother's daughter, don't forget."

"I'm not deluding myself," she snapped, getting defensive. "I'm trying to be a realist."

"About what?" he demanded. "About us? Leolin, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know," she bit out. "But you being a condescending twat really isn't helping."

"Cal," he said softly. He was good at hiding it, but she could tell she was making him nervous. "This is just cold feet."

"Please don't talk down to me," she said.

"I'm not!" he defended. "I just—" he paused, driving a hand into his hair. "This is our engagement party! What do you want me to say? I mean are you—do you want me to postpone? To—call it off?"

"No," she said. "Of course not." She was turned away from him, but she watched in the mirror his shoulders sag slightly in relief.

"Then tell me what you want," he said with renewed authority. "Tell me what you want and it's as good as done."

She nodded. The idea had been growing in her mind for a long time, like a cancer, and the last week had pushed it to such lengths she could no longer pretend it wasn't there, threatening to consume her.

"No matter the outcome today," she said. "I want you to promise me that after we're married that you and I will find a way to kill your father."

"Cal, that's always been the—" he began, but she shook her head.

"I don't mean take him down or dismantle whatever he's planning. All of that takes time; I understand that. I mean that I want him dead. I want a knife driven through his heart until he bleeds out on the floor."

"Leolin—"

"I'm tired of living in fear," she said. "And after seeing the way he treated your mother—" she paused, shaking her head. "Something has to be done."

He considered her a moment, a latent admiration shining in her eyes.

"How long have you been sitting on this?" Draco asked seriously.

"Since Gringotts," she admitted.

"Why did you never tell me?" he whispered, advancing on her and gently caging her to the wall.

She shook her head.

"I hoped the feeling would just pass over me," she admitted. "But now I can't shake it."

He considered this.

"And what will you do if I say no?"

"Why would you say no?" she demanded.

"Because no matter what happens today, it's suicide," Draco said seriously. "What you're proposing can't be done. If we want to bring down him, we need to bring down his empire first."

She considered this, and he seemed to feel the matter was settled. However, as he turned his back, she spoke again.

"If you say no," Leolin said. "I'll do it without you."

He considered this, jaw set in a hard line.

"Fine," he said at last. "After we're married, we'll find a way to kill him. Satisfied?"

She tipped her head back to rest on the wall behind her, heart thudding dully.

"Yes," she said, sounding resolute. "I am."

"Good," he said, smiling as he advanced on her. "That's all I need to hear."

He made to kiss her, but she laid a finger over his lips.

"If you think you're going to get away with promising me this today and going back on your word, you should know something: I won't bring children into this world so long as he lives in it. Keep that in mind."

His eyes burn for a second, but eventually he nodded bending to kiss her.

"Agreed," he breathed, kissing her neck now. "Now can we stop talking about my father and celebrate?"

She smiled for the first time, and he returned the gesture.

"If you insist," she said, her smile widening.

"I do," he said, kissing her cheek before relinquishing his position and giving her room. "Most emphatically. Now get dressed so we can get legless."

She nodded.

"Alright," she said, grabbing him by the tie for a final kiss. "I'm going."

"Good," he smirked, trying to bury the worry her declaration had produced. "Hurry up, then."

He turned and headed by her vanity, grabbing her floo and pocketing it.

"And I'm taking this," he said. "If you are telling the truth about Weasley—"

"I am!"

"Well then you better hurry up, because I'm not giving this back until you're dressed and in my arms."

"You're a twat," she said affectionately, and he smiled.

"Yes, but I'm _your _twat, you see, which makes all the different. See you in a few."

"Get out," she laughed, and with that he closed the door.

She took a deep breath, going to her closet and pulling the doors open. She probably ought to have asked Draco to stay; getting into her dress was really more of a two-man job.

She stepped into the hoopskirt first before pulling the knee-length vermillion gown over it. She swayed a little in the mirror, approving of the way the skirt swung merrily.

She turned to admire the back, which, like all of Amelie's designs for her, was barely there at all. The thin straps over her shoulders gave into a wide v of shimmering bare skin. There was a bow as well, just along her tailbone, and Leolin approved of the way it made her arse look rounder than it was.

She had laughed when Amelie had first pulled the gown from its box, but she's grown rather fond of it since. It may not have been to everyone's taste, but it was certainly not a gown that would be soon forgotten.

She took a deep breath, looking in the mirror and adjusting a final time before stiding out of the door. Once in the hallway, she immediately bumped into someone.

"Narcissa!" she exclaimed in surprise. "You're back!"

"I was just coming to fetch you," Narcissa said coolly. "It's frightfully bad manners to keep your guests waiting, Leolin."

"I know, I—"

"No excuses," Narcissa said, looping an arm through Leolin's arm.

Narcissa was dressed impeccably in a coral satin gown, and despite their age difference, Leolin actually felt a small pang of jealousy at her mother-in-law's beauty. It faded, however, as Narcissa turned to give Leolin a condescending look.

"I know you weren't raised in this environment, but if you're to be Draco's wife, you're going to have to adjust."

Leolin slipped her arm free.

"I _am_ going to be Draco's wife," Leolin countered hotly. "And this is my engagement party, so I think I'll do as I please. Excuse me."

Not stopping to gauge Narcissa's reaction, Leolin hurried past her, greeting people as she made her way onto to sprawling balcony. All eyes were on her as she stepped out the glass doors, and Draco's found her from where he was standing. He opened his arms to her and she hurried into them, her movement accompanied by claps.

"There she is," Draco breathed, kissing her. "Feeling better?"

She nodded tightly before smiling at Blaise, who stood to Draco's right.

"Hi," she said, beaming.

"Hi," he replied, and she eased from Draco's arms so Blaise could embrace her. "Congratulations. You look absolutely stunning."

She smiled appreciatively.

"Did you ever think we'd make it here?" she asked, laughing a little.

"Truthfully," Blaise said, smiling at the couple. "Kelly Troy gave me pause."

Draco rolled his eyes, but Leolin laughed.

"If Kelly couldn't keep me from Draco, no one can," she said, kissing Draco again.

"How reassuring," Draco growled.

"Relax, mate," Blaise said, taking a sip of champagne. "You ended up with the girl of your dreams in the end. We should all be so…lucky…"

His voice trailed off as he watched a new figure emerge onto the terrace.

Ginny was dressed in a royal blue gown that hugged her slender frame like a second skin. As she walked, a slit in the side revealed her creamy thigh, and Blaise swallowed audibly.

"Oh, don't congratulate Weasley when you see her," Draco said casually, offering Leolin her floo back. "She's not engaged."

"Draco!" Leolin cried, indignant. He merely smirked, and she only had time to slap him upside the head before turning to Blaise, who was wheeling on Leolin in the same moment.

"She's single?" he demanded eagerly.

Ginny had yet to see them, and Leolin had Blaise by the collar in an instant.

"Listen to me: this might be your chance now that Ginny's single and it might not, I don't know, but she just broke up with Oliver yesterday after dating him for almost two years. Please, please, _please_ leave her alone tonight."

He scowled. "Stop acting like I'm some cad you scooped off the street," Blaise snapped irritably, fixing his navy silk tie from where she had tugged on it. "I know how to behave like a gentleman."

"Leolin!" Ginny called now that she was closer, extending her arms and enveloping Leolin. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Leolin squealed. "I'm so happy you're finally here!"

They both pulled away a little, trying to pretend Ginny's breakup wasn't hanging in the air.

"Hello Ginevra," Draco said, coolly brushing a kiss on her cheek. It was perhaps too bold to say that he and Ginny were cordial now, but they had learned to tolerate one another for Leolin's sake, and in the process they'd developed a sort of grudging respect for one another.

"Draco," she said in return. "Congratulations."

Her eyes fell on Blaise next and she made a small move to allow him to embrace her, as was customary, but he folded his arms across his chest instead, nodding at her.

"Weasley," he said simply.

Ginny frowned a little at his odd behaviour before brushing it off.

"We heard about Wood," Draco said. "He's a nob. We never liked him, did we, Blaise?"

Leolin scowled at Draco and Blaise only shrugged.

"You can do better," Blaise said noncommittally.

"Sorry," Leolin said, giving Draco a glare before taking Ginny's arm sympathetically. "He wasn't supposed to say anything to you about it. Are you alright?"

"Seriously," Ginny said, smiling. "I'm fine. I actually feel loads better now that it's over. I think when you're with the right person, you know.

"You do," Draco said, looking down at Leolin. "It's undeniable."

"I never felt that with Oliver," Ginny admitted. "I've never felt it without anyone, even Harry."

Behind her Blaise perked up a bit, but Leolin made a throat-slitting motion when Ginny turned and Blaise scowled and went back to his drink.

"Speak of the devil," Leolin said happily, watching Harry's unkempt mop bobbing through the crowd. "Harry Potter," she said when he was close enough, extending her arms. "When did you get out of prison?"

"I was released today on good behaviour," Harry joked, accepting her embrace. "Only for one night, mind you, so let's make it count."

Leolin laughed even as Draco scowled.

"Congratulations," Harry said, kissing her cheek. "And you look lovely as usual."

"You're going to make me blush," Leolin said, releasing Harry so he could hug Ginny.

Now it was Blaise's turn to scowl.

"You too," Harry said to Ginny. "Hey, Olive told me this morning what happened," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Ginny laughed as he released her. "You know me."

"Unfortunately, I do," he said, smiling warmly at her.

Finally, Harry turned to Draco, extending his hand even as some of the merriment bled from his gaze.

"Congratulations, Malfoy," he said coldly, and Draco shook his hand.

"Cheers," Draco said, trying to be civil for Leolin. She caught his eye and smiled at him, making his demeanor relax considerably.

"Zabini," Harry said, reaching over to shake Blaise's hand. They shared the odd bond that had been forged when Ginny had testified for Draco, and there was genuinely less animosity between them.

"You alright, Potter?" He said coolly.

"Fine, you?"

Blaise shrugged, unable to keep his eyes from Ginny for a split second. "I can't complain."

"How are things?" Ginny pressed Harry. "How is training for Puddlemere going?"

"It's grueling," Harry said. "But I love it. I'm so pleased to have signed with them."

"What about women?" Leolin pressed, nudging him. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well…" he began, blushing.

"He is!" Ginny squealed. "He definitely is! Look how flushed his cheeks are!"

"It's a bit tricky to expla—"

"Harry, darling, _there_ you are! Merlin, I thought I'd lost you in this mob!"

Ginny and Leolin, bewildered, were forced to let go of Harry as a bubbly blonde came up and wound herself around him like ivy on a pole. She seemed either oblivious or unconcerned by the others gathered, and when she spoke again, she was still only addressing Harry.

"I thought you were just going to get us drinks but then you were gone for _such _a long time I figured I'd have to come and find you. Have you seen the bride and groom yet?"

"Uh, that would be me," Leolin said, still trying to figure out quite what was happening. "I'm Leolin. This is my fiancée, Draco."

"Charmed," Draco said in a dull voice.

"Welcome to our home," Leolin finished, ignoring the smirk Draco gave her when she said our home.

"Lovely to meet you," the blonde said, crushing Leolin into an overly-familiar hug.

She met Harry's eye over the girl's shoulder as if to say _who the fuck is this_ and Harry hurriedly said.

"Uh, Leolin this is Olivia, she's my—ah—"

"Girlfriend," Olivia finished happily. "And you must be Ginny," she said , hugging Ginny tightly as well. "Harry talks about you all the time"

"Does he?" Ginny said, sounding a little scared. She hated friendly strangers.

Over Ginny's shoulder Olivia seemed to have finally noticed Blaise.

"And who are you?" she demanded, making Blaise scowl.

"I'm Blaise, Draco's best mate," he grit out and she seemed to accept this explanation.

She made to embrace him as well but he stopped her.

"I don't hug."

"Suit yourself, Grumpy Gus," she tittered, and Leolin and Ginny made eye contact and stifled a laugh. "Oh Harry darling, I've just seem Lavender Brown; let's go say hi!"

"You go," he said feebly. "I'll catch up with you."

"Merlin," Blaise breathed as they all watched Olivia sashay off. "She's—"

"A bloody nightmare?" Harry finished. "Yeah, I know. I've been trying to break up with her for weeks."

"Where did you even _find_ her?" Leolin asked.

"We met at a party of Puddlemere a few weeks ago. She works press for us. Gods, she's just my luck. The only one-night stand I've had, and it turns out she's clingier than a leech.

"Is she good in the sack at least?" Blaise asked.

Harry only blushed and everyone, including Draco, winced.

"Oh, _tell_ me you're joking!" Ginny demanded.

"Would that I could," Harry groaned.

"Maybe you'll meet someone else tonight," Leolin said hopefully.

Harry shrugged. "I know all these girls. If there was even one I fancied dating, I probably would have already done it."

"Not necessarily. People can change," Ginny said.

"To an extent," Leolin pointed out. "There's no hope that Olivia girl, though. Just please make sure that she doesn't break anything on her way out; Draco's mother would be very irritated."

Everyone laughed and Harry huffed. "Oh ha ha bloody ha. Alright, I am going to try and deal with this. See you all later. Congrats again, Lai. You deserve to be happy."

They waved as they watched him go.

"So glad that isn't me," Blaise muttered, making Leolin and Ginny laugh again.

Just then Pansy appeared, making a beeline for them.

"Pansy!" Leolin cried. "Welcome to the party!"

However, Pansy didn't seem much in the mood for partying. She met Leolin's eye, as if somehow knowing she was the person who most needed the news.

"The voting booths are closed," she said solemnly. "He won."

Draco face dropped, and so didn't Leolin's heart. Lucius Malfoy, Minister of Magic.

"That's not the worst of it," Pansy bit out, looking at Blaise and Ginny as well. "He's just arrived."

"What, here?" Ginny cried.

Pansy nodded.

"He's in the ballroom, and he's—"

"He's what?" Blaise snapped.

Pansy bit her lip.

"He's looking for Leolin."

Draco was off in a second, and Leolin was hot on his heels. They made their way to the balcony of the ballroom, watching as Lucius swept tables carelessly aside with his wand.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, thank you all so much for coming. Unfortunately I can't stay long, but I simply couldn't leave the party without sharing at least one dance with my beautiful daughter-in-law, Leolin. Leolin, are you in the ballroom?"

The energy in the room seemed to shift to her as those around her turned to see her reaction. Lucius honed in at once and smirked when he saw her.

"Ah, there she is. Leolin, if you would do me the honour," he gestured to the floor, which was clear now that he'd removed all the tables and decorations.

Immediately Leolin made for the stairs, but Draco had her by the arm in a second.

"Leolin!" he hissed. "Are you mad?"

"He's Minister of Magic now," she hissed back. "If we should people that we aren't afraid of him then they will follow our example."

Quickly she pecked Draco on the lips and made her way through the throng. People yielded easily to her, and with every step she took towards Lucius, she could hear her heart pounding louder and louder in her ears. He watched her with an almost-hunger, glittering eyes moving from her hair to the dress to her shoes.

The minute her hand touched his a haunting waltz began, and he swept her across the polished marble floor as if she weighted nothing.

"What an unpleasant surprise this is," she said, breathless with fear. "I don't believe I've seen you since you imperiused me at Gringotts."

He smiled down wickedly at her. "That's not true; you saw me the other night."

Leolin tried to feign ignorance, but Lucius wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, I didn't see you, but I know you were there. Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's impolite to eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping. You woke me up."

"My apologies, then."

"Why are you here?" she demanded, trying to seem strong.

"This is my home. Am I not welcome in my own home?"

"I am sure there are a million victory parties you have to attend tonight. Why waste you time coming here?"

"I came to see you. You love positively devilish in that dress, Leolin. I swear you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

"I'm not going to stomach any more of your sickening innuendos," she said. "If you just came here to humiliate me, you might as well leave. It's not going to work."

He smiled.

"Look at you, pretending to be brave. It's adorable, really."

"What do you want?" she bit out desperately. "Stop skirting around it!"

"I wanted to give you one last chance; leave Draco now and that will be the end of it. You have my word."

Leolin shook her head, trying to convince herself along with Lucius.

"You're full of threats that you never carry out. I tired of living in fear of you. For years you've been warning me to stay away for Draco, but in the end you can never seem to keep us apart. You're washed up, Lucius; admit it."

She was frightened by her own boldness, but his threatening her and Draco had awoke a fight she hadn't know she'd possessed. She felt ready to spit fire.

"You really think so? Perhaps you ought to start paying better attention."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's a storm coming. Don't you hear it? The clouds are moving in, and the thunder's begun to roll."

She said nothing, only glowered.

"Best take care, Leolin, that it doesn't will sweep you up and drown you."

"I don't believe you," she lied breathlessly, trying to put down her fear. "You'd say anything to split me and Draco up."

"You're been in my crosshairs for far too long, you insolent little brat," he seethed, his expression growing dark. "Believe me when I tell you that I mean to significantly rearrange your fortune very, _very _soon."

She couldn't suppress flashes of Draco lying on the floor of the infirmary, his blood pooling below Lucius's boot.

"Short of killing me, there's nothing you can do to keep me from Draco."

"I don't have to kill you to make you suffer, I assure you."

"May I cut in?" Draco sneered, pushing Leolin behind him and glaring at his father. They were almost of a height, and it was hard to say who looked stronger.

"Of course," Lucius said, raising his eyebrows at Leolin. "I should be off anyways. Congratulations, you two. I hope these days of plenty last forever."

Draco made to say something, but Lucius was gone in a dramatic pop. Draco stood fuming for a second before going over to Leolin and holding her as they resumed the waltz.

"What did he say to you?"

"He warned me about a storm," she said, taking deep breath and furrowing her brow to fight down any tears. If she wanted to win this war, she needed to be a soldier, not a damsel. "He said that I should take care that I didn't drown."

Draco held her closer, cradling her head to his chest.

"Promise me again," she grit. "I need to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Promise me that we'll kill him. We have to kill him, Draco."

"Yes," Draco said at last, his eyes cast towards the door Lucius had disappeared through. "I promise."


	36. Chapter 35,Part I:Here Comes the Bride

**Chapter 33, Part I: Here Comes The Bride**

"Blaise please! I really need your help!"

"No! Just bloody...no! I'm not going to sit in a dress shop and listen to you all squeal for three hours. Believe it or not, Lefevre, I have better things to do with my time."

Blaise was sat behind his large cherry desk, his italian dragonhide shoes kicked up as he leaned back in his luxurious office chair. Leolin was perched on the opposite edge of the desk, her hands clasped together as if she were in prayer.

"First of all," she said saucily. "I _don't _believe you have better things to do with your time, because you're single and antisocial and you apparently have the luxury of drinking at two in the afternoon. Second of all,please! I need a male's opinion on my wedding dress! And we're not piglets; there won't be any squealing."

"Take Draco then!" Blaise said indignantly, swiveling so his feet were on the ground again.

Leolin had been in his office on the 19th floor of the Enterprises for over an hour, vainly trying to convince him to join in the collective effort of choosing her wedding gown. Thus far she had made very little progress.

"I can't! I want the dress to be a surprise!"

"Then I'm sure he'll be _titillated_ by whatever you pick," Blaise said, crossing to the fully-stocked bar in the corner. He plunked two perfectly hemispherical ice cubes in his glass before dousing them with vodka. When the glass was a quarter full he stopped pouring and took a sip. He glanced back at Leolin before shaking his head and taking a larger one.

"You and I both know he won't be," Leolin said, crossing her arms. "That's the problem. He's picky; he has very strong ideas about what he likes and what he doesn't. Look, I know you two are both weird about friendship, but you are his best mate. You_ know _what he'll like."

"Yes, but surely you also know what he likes. I mean, Merlin, you're the one shagging him! Are you telling him you don't know what would turn him on?"

She groaned.

"It's no bloody wonder you're still single, you clot. It's my wedding day! I don't want him to see me and think 'oh, she's so shaggable!' I want him to think I look beautiful."

Blaise took another gulp of his drink.

"Leolin," he said in a bored voice. "Don't be annoying and needy. You're gorgeous and we all know it. Obviously you'll look good in whatever you wear."

"Blaise!" she whined, hopping off the desk and stamping her foot. "Please! I'll never ask you for another thing my whole life, I swear."

"Doubtful," Blaise muttered, draining his glass. He glanced over at her pleading face before rolling her eyes. "Is—Weasley going to be there?" He asked, feigning disinterest.

Leolin mirrored his faux indifference. "She's my maid of honour. Of course she's going to be there."

"And who else?"

Leolin could feel the wheel beginning to turn in her favour.

"Just my mum and stepmum."

"What about Narcissa?"

"I invited her but haven't heard. I assume not."

Blaise sat down in his chair again, brooding over his options.

She leaned over the desk. "They say that women have a biological response to looking at wedding dresses, did you know?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked irritably

"It means Ginny is going to be there hyped up on pheromones wondering to herself why she isn't getting married soon. Wedding dress shopping is porn for women."

"So if I _do _come, what do I get?" He asked finally. Clearly the possibility of a horny Ginny was worth bargaining for.

"Depends," she said, giving a wicked smile. "What are you asking for?"

He considered, narrowing his eyes and leaning towards her.

"Drinks with Weasley…and dinner."

Leolin rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, extending her hand. "But just for the record, you're a bloody idiot."

He reached to clasp her outstretched palm before recoiling a bit and scowling.

"Wait, why? What makes you say that?"

"Because I can get you that date, but I guarantee it will be the first and last."

Blaise grit his teeth. "Go on, then. Why's that?"

"Because when you're interested in someone, Blaise, you don't _buy_ a date with them. This isn't Ancient Syria; women are no longer property to be bought and traded."

Blaise's frown deepened. "Then I see no reason for me to go to your stupid dress do. You can't get something for nothing, love."

"Just come to my stepmother's salon next Saturday at three and I promise you won't disappointed with what you get in return."

"And if I am?" he said, wary.

"You won't be."

"You're not slipping the noose that easily, Lefevre. What do I get if you're stupid dress theory is a bust and Weasley goes on ignoring me? It's been bloody eight months since she broke up with Wood and she still treats me like I'm invisible!"

"Fine. If Ginny ignores you then I'll give you…ten thousand galleons."

"Please," he said, giving an arrogant laugh. "That's chump change and you know it."

Leolin bit her lip. She was playing a dangerous game, but she didn't want to give up now. This was why she was bad at cards; she was too extravagant in her bluffs.

"You can have Draco's new Vanquish, then."

Draco had just purchased a very exclusive vintage muggle car and spent a fortune on upgrading it to a vehicle even the most stringent Wizarding elitist could love. Now, in addition to reaching break-neck speeds in the blink of an eye, it could turn invisible and apparate. It truly was a thing of beauty, and it was Draco's pride and joy. More importantly, it was utterly irreplaceable.

"Done," Blaise said at once, shaking her hand. "But just know that if I win that car, I'm not even going to drive it. I'm just going to soak it in kerosene and watch it burn."

Leolin rolled her eyes and signed as well. "You're one sick puppy, you know that?"

"I know," Blaise said, smirking at her as he folded the contract and tucked it into his breast pocket. "It's one of the things you love about me. See you Saturday."

* * *

><p>"Well, where is he?" Ariadne said in veiled irritation, consulting her watch.<p>

It was nearly three fifteen, and they were all sat in Amelie's salon, waiting for Blaise to show up.

"I don't know, Mum! He's said he'd be here."

"Well did you floo him?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard back."

"Ugh, bloody typical," Ginny huffed, folding her arms. "He invents technology that he then _refuses _to use. That's just typical Zabini. Lai, why are we waiting for him? He's only going to be a pill."

"No!" Leolin insisted hastily. "I want his input, and he said he will be here, so he will be. We're waiting."

"Alright then," Amelie said, "we will wait, cherie. Why don't we have some champagne in the meantime?"

Amelie pressed a button, and one of her stuffy attendants appeared.

"une bouteille et quatre verres, Marc. Thank you," she said, and he nodded, disappearing into the back.

A minute later he returned with a bottle of champagne, popping it and pouring each of them a glass. He then proffered the cork to Leolin.

"What's this?" she said.

"Put a galleon in it," her mother said. "It's a good luck charm."

Leolin smiled and pocketed it before raising her glass. "Thank you all for being here. I couldn't do this without you."

They all took a sip and were silent a moment before Ginny spoke again.

"Right, just so I know, how long are we planning to wait for Za—"

As she said it, a distant chime signaled that someone had just walked in the front door, and they could here voices conversing in spirited Italian. One of them was clearly Blaise.

"Mother, questo è ridicolo! Tu non sai nemmeno Leolin—"

"Blaise, è che come si sta andando a parlare con la donna che ti ha dato la vita?"

Leolin looked at Ginny, who seemed equally confused, just as Blaise burst into the room, a woman Leolin had never met before on his heels.

"Sorry I'm late, darling," he said, brushing a distracted kiss on her cheek. "And sorry about—this," he gestured to the woman behind him. "This is my mother Laurentina. She insisted on coming, my protestations be damned. She is quite impossibleto dissuade."

"Blaise," his mother said in a melodic voice, kissing Leolin on the cheek as if they were old friends, "I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, and I'll thank you _not_ to apologize for my behaviour."

"Hello Leolin my dear," she purred, her eyes warm and inviting. "lovely to meet you. I've heard such wonderful things about you from Blaise, and Draco, of course. And please, call me Lauren. My full name is so obnoxiously—foreign." She laughed. There was a lilt in her tone that was faintly Italian, but it was clear that her English schooling and determination to erase it had introduced a crisp British edge.

Blaise, who Leolin had admittedly never known to be very patriotic, scowled at this, which made Leolin laugh. Lauren was, without doubt, the most intoxicatingly beautiful woman Leolin had ever seen. Her skin was the same mocha as Blaise's, and she had the same striking green eyes, which stood out even more starkly against her soft features than they did against Blaise's. Her eyelashes were so long and dark that Leolin swore they must have been fake. She had bright red lipstick on her soft, full lips. Her hair—which had been dyed a comely honey blonde—hung around her face in loose curls. She wore a fitted wool dress that snugly followed her twig-like frame, and like all women of her pedigree, she had an embarrassingly large ring on her finger, though hers was made more extravagant by the fact that it was an emerald.

"And you must be Amelie Bellenger," Lauren said, stepping around to kiss Amelie's cheeks. "Your Leolin's stepmother? Ah, I just love your designs. I wore one of your dresses the other day, in fact. I didn't realize that you'd opened a shop in London, or I would have come sooner!"

She then turned to Leolin's mother, beaming and opening her arms. "And Ari darling, how lovely it is to see you after so long," Lauren said.

The two embraced like old friends, causing Blaise and Leolin to exchange an odd look.

"My God, Lauren, you have not aged a day!" Ariadne exclaimed.

"Oh stop," Lauren laughed. "I'm seven husbands deep! Believe me, I've aged a lifetime."

"Mum—" Blaise said doggedly, casting a quick glance at Ginny to see how she was taking all this. However, Lauren ignored him, her eyes following her son's gaze and coming to rest on Ginny.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" she said kindly, looking at Ginny before turning to Blaise expectantly for a proper introduction. Her eyes were glittering as she took Ginny in, and there was such warmth in her gaze that Leolin swore that Lauren somehow knew how Blaise felt about Ginny.

"Mother," Blaise said, tentatively ushering the two women closer together. "This is Ginevra Weasley. She's Leolin's maid of honour."

"Ah, Molly Prewett's daughter, of course," Lauren said, smiling and taking both of Ginny's hands in her own. "Merlin, aren't you just beautiful! You look quite a bit like her, you know. You have that same lovely hair."

Lauren reached forward to touch a lock delicately, and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you," Ginny said, clearly a trifle embarrassed by the attention.

"Knock it off, Mum. You're making Weasley uncomfortable."

"Blaise Consus Zabini," Lauren snapped, whacking Blaise with her purse and making him wince. "Who raised you to be so rude? A gentleman doesn't address a lady by her surname."

Blaise rolled his eyes and Lauren smacked him again, making both Ginny and Leolin laugh.

"Ginevra my darling," Lauren said conspiratorially. "I can't _believe_ that Blaise has never mentioned you before! What a boor I've raised." Her tone was full of meaning, and Ginny bit her lip and gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Mum—" Blaise warned.

However, Lauren was not to be deterred. She raised her eyebrows at Blaise expectedly.

"What was I meant to say?" Blaise snapped in response.

Here, Lauren turned to Ginny instead, who by this time was blushing furiously.

"I was in Gryffindor," Ginny offered lamely. "We only just started being…friends since Leolin and Draco got engaged."

"Friends?" Lauren said, her smile widening. "How happy I am that my son has a—friend as lovely as you!"

"Sod this, I need a drink," Blaise muttered.

"Language, Blaise!" Lauren warned, hitting Blaise for a third time.

Blaise growled in frustration, looking at Leolin and mouthing "Vanquish". She shook her head, subtly indicating that he should sit down next to Ginny while the seat was still unoccupied. However, Lauren beat him to it, indicating that Ginny should sit next to her instead.

"Come over here, Ginevra. You can sit next to me and tell me all about how you and my son became such good...friends."

Leolin could tell Blaise was secretly fuming, and she bit her lip.

"Something to drink, sir?" Marc, the attendant, asked.

"Vodka tonic," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "And double it."

"At three in the afternoon, Blaise?" Lauren asked, pursing her lips.

"I'm a grown man," he said. "I'll do as I please."

"Should we get started?" Amelie suggested. "Now that we are all here, I mean."

"Yes," Ariadne agreed. "Go ahead, Leolin darling, go put on the first dress."

Leolin nodded, and Amelie rose to help her, but the bell chimed just as she turned toward the dressing room, and they all stood to greet the new arrival.

"Who could that be?" Ariadne asked. "Did you invite anyone else?"

"No," Leolin said. "No one except—"

"Forgive my tardiness," Narcissa said as she swept into the room. As she did, it felt as if the temperature dropped ten degrees. "Being the minister's wife is something of a trying business. Hello Leolin."

"Hi," Leolin said, trying to hide her surprise. Numbly she stepped down to greet her mother-in-law. She'd never in a million years suspected that Narcissa would actually show up. In fact, if she'd even an inkling that she would have, Leolin probably wouldn't have invited her. After all, Narcissa and Ariadne weren't exactly chummy.

"Naricssa," she stammered. "I'm sorry, I—I had no idea you'd actually—"

"No need to finish that sentence, darling," Narcissa said with a chilly smile. Of course I came," Narcissa said tightly. "You're the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have; I wouldn't miss my only chance to help pick out a wedding gown. Besides, I would blame myself if you chose something—" letting the implication that Leolin didn't dress well hang in the air. "—less than perfect. After all, we Malfoy brides have a reputation to protect."

"Can I offer you champagne?" Leolin asked, trying desperately to bite back her annoyance. Draco and Narcissa had been bonding since the engagement ball, and she didn't want to spoil it by rising to Narcissa's petty bait and causing a scene.

"Please," Narcissa said, smoothing back her hair. She looked tired and a bit drawn.

When Leolin had handed her a glass, she took a heady sip before addressing the other women in the room.

"Hello Ariadne, Lauren."

Her tone was curt, as were their replies.

"Narcissa," they echoed.

"What a surprise," Ariadne said coldly. "Leolin was so sure you weren't coming."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, dear," Narcissa said eying Leolin's mother. You could practically see the teenage girl inside her sizing up her old nemesis. "You look well, Ariadne. The single life suits you."

"And married life you," Ariadne replied in a perfectly even tone. Leolin could tell she too was fighting to remain pleasant. "How _is _Lucius?"

Narcissa pursed his lips. "Terribly busy, I'm afraid. And you, Lauren? How's August?"

"Lovely as ever," Lauren said, the twinkle in her eye now dead.

"Well, I always said seventh time would be the charm for you," Narcissa sniped, and Leolin could see Blaise growing restless. She knew it probably ate him up inside to watch someone insult his mother.

Narcissa ignored Amelie and Ginny, but neither seemed eager for her attention anyhow, and they said nothing.

"Now Leolin," Narcissa said. "Where should I sit?"

Her eyes fell on Ginny's occupied seat, and Ginny was quick to take the hint.

"Here," Ginny offered. "Take mine. I'll go sit on the end."

She stood, and Narcissa sank down in her place.

"Thank you, Ginevra," she said blandly.

Leolin watched with a dull glee as Ginny moved to sit next to Blaise instead.

"Okay, we have waited long enough" Amelie said. "Venez, lapin, let us get you in a wedding dress."

Leolin followed Amelie to the back, emerging a minute later in a voluminous ball gown.

"I don't know that I like it," Leolin said at once.

"It is an awful lot of gown," her mother admitted.

"I don't think it's you," Ginny agreed.

The next gown was just the opposite. It was extraordinarily simply, with long sleeves and an almost columnar shape.

"Too simple," Narcissa said immediately. "Your surrounding will outshine you."

Leolin wrinkled her nose.

"I feel like a schoolteacher."

Amelie nodded, put her in a glitzy drapey mermaid-style dress next.

Leolin looked at Blaise this time, who had casually slung his right arm across the back of Ginny's chair, though he was carefully not to touch her. He shook his head before taking a large sip of his vodka and gesturing for another. "I say no. Draco won't want you in something vampy."

This process dragged on, and even the ones that the others (minus Blaise, who generally said nothing) liked, Leolin wasn't satisfied with.

Finally, she emerged in a gown, and the whole room went silent.

"Oh Leolin!" Ginny said at last, her hand inadvertently falling on Blaise's knee as Leolin twirled for them. "It's absolutely incredible!" She turned to Blaise, who seemed more engaged than he had been all afternoon. "Don't you think?"

He turned to acknowledge Ginny, his eyes reluctant to leave her and look at Leolin. "I agree with Weasley. You're perfection in this."

"Darling, it's gorgeous," her mother said. "It was made for you."

The dress was made of the most delicate spanish lace, with off the shoulder long sleeves and a silhouette that followed her natural contours flawlessly. It trailed behind her effortlessly.

Leolin bit her lip, staring into the mirror and clearly fighting up the urge to cry.

"Narcissa? You haven't said a word. What do you think?"

Leolin was met with silence, and she turned.

"Narcissa?"

Leolin turned, stunned by what she was faced with. Narcissa was biting her lip, fighting not to cry as well.

"It's stunning, Leolin," she said at last, and she even met eyes with Ariadne for a moment. "You're going to make a beautiful bride."

Leolin nodded.

"Thank you," Leolin said tightly. "You don't know what that means to you."

"This is the one, lapin?" Amelie said. "Are you sure?"

Leolin looked at Ginny, who nodded, beaming.

Leolin noted that she has shifted subtly in her seat, and her thigh was dangerously close to touching Blaise's.

"Yes," Leolin said. "This is definitely it."

"It really is so lovely, Leolin," her mother said.

"Draco is very lucky," Lauren said, her smile warm. "You'll be hard pressed to do better, darling," she said pointedly to her son, who rolled his eyes, if only to fight off a slight flush.

"Gods, woman," he growled. "Leave me be!"

"Still," she said pointedly, eying Ginny again. "I have a feeling you won't keep me waiting too much longer."

Leolin had emerged from the back now in her regular clothes, and sensing a disaster, she quickly stepped in.

"You two fancy a drink? I feel like I might need one after that."

"That sounds lovely," Ginny said, and Leolin looked at Blaise, raising her eyebrows.

"Blaise?"

"Blaise, non essere testardo. Andare dopo di lei," Lauren said, her voice positively musical.

"Si prega di rimanere fuori da questa, Mum," he said irritably.

Leolin and Ginny exchanged a quizzical look. Leolin could tell that like her, she had no clue what they were saying.

"Right," Blaise said, rubbing his jaw. "I'm in."

"Excellent," Leolin said gleefully, winking conspiratorially at Lauren. "Let's go then."

"Be good, Leolin Lefevre," her mother said as she kissed her goodbye, smiling.

"Aren't I always?" Leolin said cheekily.

"Would I have said that if you were?" Ariadne countered.

"Right," Leolin said. "I promise to be good, then."

"One more thing," Ariadne said, giving Leolin a look as she lowered her voice a little. "If you play with matches, you're bound to get burned."

"Oh come on," Leolin mouthed as Blaise watched Ginny slide on her coat. "You can't tell me those two aren't _made_ for each other!"

"Don't force this, Leolin," her mother warned, laughing a little. "Just let fate work its course."

"Sometimes fate needs a nudge," Leolin said. "Especially where Ginny is concerned. "Now, I really have to run. I love you!"

She kissed her mother hastily for throwing open the door and—wham! She'd slammed straight into someone and she felt a bit dazed.

"Merlin," she breathed, picking up her purse where she'd dropped it on the ground. "I am so—oh my gods."

Despite what Leolin had told Draco, Leolin had neither seen nor spoken to Kelly Troy since that day at his flat, which by now had been almost two years ago. She'd of course read about him since them—he was now considered to be one of the best players in the world—but she'd never really expected to see him again.

Yet here he was, a flush spreading across his cheeks as he looked down at her. He looked largely the same with his mussed hair and sparkling eyes, though he seemed to have grown into some of his facial features, which made him more distinguished and striking.

"Leolin," he said, eyes dancing across her face. "Bloody hell, what are you doing here?"

"I—," she fumbled, not wanting to tell him where she'd been.

Luckily she didn't have to.

"Oy Lefevre," Blaise said as he held the door for Ginny and they both stepped into the street. "Where do you—"

The words died in his throat as he met Kelly's eye.

"Kelly," Ginny said after a beat, apparently the only person capable of acting normal. "It so lovely to see you!"

"You too," he said, seemingly still somewhat stunned. "Both of you."

His eyes flitted to Ginny before dragging back to Leolin. He blatantly ignored Blaise, who seemed fine with it.

"It's been an age," Leolin said at last, and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"We should be going," he said pointedly, visibly annoyed.

"No, it's alright. Zabini and I are going to head to the Vagabond. Meet you there?"

"Yeah," Leolin said, trying to avoid Blaise's eye. She knew what he was trying to convey to her, but she didn't really want to hear it. "Meet you there."

Ginny nodded before turning down the street. Blaise remained frozen and glaring for a second.

"C'mon, Zabini," she urged, grabbing his arm. "Let's go."

"Well it's nice to know that some things never change," he said dryly.

"Yeah," Leolin breathed uncomfortably. "You can take solace in knowing that Blaise is a twat."

He laughed at this, and his familiar dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"It is oddly comforting," he admitted, smiling down at her for the first time. "What are you lot up to, anyways?"

"Oh," Leolin said, laughing nervously. "We were just—" she brought her left hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear, and she watched his face harden.

She dropped it immediately, cursing herself. He looked down at her dazzling ring before glancing up at the shop.

"Ah," he said, nodding tightly. "You were a looking for a wedding dress."

Leolin cross her right hand over her left. It wasn't often that she was embarrassed by her ring, but in that moment she bitterly wished she wasn't wearing it.

"Yes," she said finally.

"Congratulations," Kelly said, clearly fighting to keep his tone pleasant. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," she said uncomfortably.

"Well," he said, looking at his shoes. "I should be off."

She nodded.

"Right," she said, biting her lip and feeling sick to her stomach. "It was lovely to see you."

"You too," he said. "Take care of yourself, Lefevre."

She nodded, watching as he turned his broad back to her and headed in the opposite direction.

She chewed her lip as he retreated. What she'd done to Kelly had always left a pit in her stomach, and she bitterly wanted to clear the air.

"Kelly!" she cried, making a decision. "Wait."

He turned, watching her bound towards him, something akin to hope glittering in his eyes.

"Are you busy?" she asked. "Do you fancy getting a drink?"

He smiled.

"I don't think I'd be to welcome with Zabini," he said.

"Probably not," she admitted. "But I meant—did you want to get a drink with me? Just me, that is."

He considered her, green eyes swinging back and forth across her face.

"Alright," he said at last. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Lovely," she said, drawing out her floo and quickly sending a message to Ginny. "Where should we go?"

He jerked his head for her to follow him and she did, trying desperately to think of something to break the deafening silence. In the end she couldn't think of anything, and they traipsed to the Sly Bastard without saying a word.

"Drink?" he asked when they'd stepped through the threshold.

"Please," she said. "I'll find us a seat."

He nodded his agreement, and she slunk away. The only place available was a cozy booth tucked in the back corner, and she took a deep breath and sat down, fiddling nervously with her ring. What could she say to him? She was sure after everything that had transpired that he hated her guts. She didn't blame him; she hated herself a bit, too. Still, she had felt her guilt creeping up for a long time, and she yearned to set things right.

Making a last minute decision, she tugged her engagement ring off and put it in her bag.

"You don't have to do that," Kelly said, coming over with the drinks. "It's not _that_ garish."

She laughed.

"No, it's okay. It gets heavy anyways."

He laughed, too.

"I would imagine so."

An awkward moment followed, and they both filled it by taking a drink.

"So," he began finally. "When's the big day?"

She looked down at her naked finger, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Two months," she replied.

"You must be excited," he surmised, and she nodded tightly.

"I am," she said. "I'm nervous, too."

Kelly considered.

"I think that's normal, right?"

She shrugged.

"I think so."

He must have made a hell of an apology," Kelly said, finally introducing some much-needed candor into the conversation.

She nodded again.

"He helped my stepmother beat a trumped-up drug charge in North Africa," she said, and he smiled.

"Well that is a big apology," he said, seeming to relax a bit.

"But you're happy?" he asked, scrutinising her. His eyes were warmer than she'd expected, and it made her stomach ache a little.

"Yes," she admitted breathlessly. "I am."

"Good," Kelly said, looking down. "That's good."

"I don't really feel like I deserve to be," she blurted, looking up at him. "After what I did to you."

He studied her intently.

"That's in the past, Leolin," he said softly.

"That doesn't matter," she said in a resolute tone. "It was still wrong."

He looked down, clenching his jaw. She could see all the repressed pain, simmering up.

"I hated you for a long time," he admitted. "I thought you were the worse person who ever lived."

She hung her head.

"I think I might be," she said, smiling feebly.

"But after a while I realised that I had probably been asking for it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He sighed, clenching his jaw again.

"I mean, how could I really expect you to love me so soon after breaking up with him? Look, after I broke up with Natalie, it took me two years to get back to normal. You weren't three weeks off your break up from Malfoy. The truth is that if I had been in your shoes at that gala—I would have done it, too."

"No you wouldn't have," she said at once. "You're a saint, Kelly. You would never do that to someone; I know you wouldn't."

"I'm not as saintly as you might think," he said, smiling weakly. "Especially not where you were concerned."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He grit his teeth and gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Merlin, I feel like such a twat," he said.

"So do I," she admitted. "So we're in the same boat."

"I may have been the one who tipped the papers off that we were seeing each other," he admitted softly.

She laughed.

"Why?"

"I think I hoped that if the secret were out that you'd be more willing to make it official."

She nodded.

"That's very Slytherin of you; I'm impressed."

"Well it's no 'dating an Italian supermodel', but I did my best given the circumstances."

She laughed a little, even if just to fill the silence.

"I was selfish with you," Kelly admitted at last. "I could see that our relationship was hurting you, but I tried to force it because I—I really liked you."

"I liked you, too," she croaked. "and I wanted so badly to make things work between us. The timing was just totally wrong."

"The timing?" he said softly. "That was the only thing standing in between us?"

She bowed her head but said nothing. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters.

"I thought—I just assumed that it was that I'd unwittingly stepped between two soulmates."

"You had," Leolin said, and she meant it. "Draco is the love of my life."

"So you're saying you would have always found your way back to him?" he asked, sounding a bit glum.

"I know he must seem like the worst person on earth to you, and I don't blame you, but—"

"If you say 'he's different with me', I think I might scream," he said, and she laughed a little.

"I know he's a not a good man," Leolin admitted.

"Then why in hell are you marrying him?" Kelly demanded fiercely.

"Because he's a great man. Look, I don't want to bore you with all the details about our faces and our past, but Draco and I have been through a lot of things together, and deep down I know that I'll always love him."

"It's oddly cathartic," Kelly said. "Knowing that. At least now I know there was nothing I could have done."

"There really wasn't," Leolin admitted. "I'm sorry. And I'm so sorry you got caught in the crossfire. You have to know that I really did care about you, and I still regret what I did, eve if it did lead me back to Draco."

Kelly clenched his jaw again.

"I suppose I just feel like a bit of a fool," he said. "I fabricated all these things between us that weren't real. Merlin, it seems so stupid now, but I thought—gods I'm an idiot—I thought you loved me."

"No," she said, lowering her head. "That wasn't imagined. Look, Kelly—"

She bit her lip. She shouldn't say what she was going to say.

"What?" he demanded.

"The things you felt were real," she choked. "Yes I was still in love with Draco, but that didn't keep me from—" she broke off. "It was genuine, Kel. My affection for you was genuine."

He nodded, swallowing hard. Leolin bit her lip again, this time harder.

"The truth is that if it wasn't Draco, it would be you."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," he warned.

"It's true," she said. "No one has ever truly rivaled Draco for my affection, but ever there was a contender, you have to know it would be you."

"Why are you telling me all this?" he demanded, looking pained. "I mean, is this—are you still going to marry him?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I love him. But I know you've been driving yourself mad and beating yourself up all these years, and I wanted you to know you weren't wrong about us. In a different world—I'm yours."

He bowed his head, anguished.

"Do you have any idea how painful it is that I wasn't quite enough for you?"

"It's not that you weren't enough," she said. "Not at all. And please, I'm so sorry; I didn't come here to torture you with this information. I was trying to set you free. You were there for me in a time of great need, and you really are one of the most lovely people I've ever known."

He nodded.

"It's been two years," he said. "But I think I still—" he broke off. "If I'm being honest," he said. "I really wish you weren't getting married, especially not to him."

"You won't feel that way forever," she promised.

"Won't I?" he said, giving a strained laugh.

"It's unlikely you'll find someone who's truly worthy of you," Leolin said seriously. "But I know you're find someone who's at least willing to try."

"There will always be a part of me that's sorry it isn't you," Kelly said.

"Tell me that again on your wedding day and then I'll believe you."

He laughed softly.

"Will you do me a favour?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Anything."

"Name your firstborn Kelly. I just want to see Malfoy blow a fuse."

Leolin laughed.

"Consider it done."

"Thank you," he said softly, and somehow she knew he wasn't talking about the joke.

"Kelly, I—I really am so sorry for what I did to you."

"I forgave you a long time ago," he whispered.

"You were always more than I deserved," she said, voice tight.

He turned to her, and she sensed he was searching for closure, and she knew things would never be quite right with Draco until she gave it to him.

She gently placed a hand on his chest and leaned into him, closing her eyes as her lips brushed his. She knew he yearned to deepen it, but she pulled away before he could.

"Goodbye Kelly," she said softly. "Take care of yourself."

He nodded.

"You too," he said. "And tell Malfoy that if he hurts you, I'd happily kill him."

"He will be annoyed to hear it," she said, rising. "But I promise to tell him anyway."

"That's all I ask," Kelly said, smiling faintly.

She turned towards the door, feeling oddly weightless. She'd never realised how much her guilt over Kelly had plagued her. Now that she'd aired the truth and earned his forgiveness (though she was still sure she didn't deserve it), she felt more at peace.

All at once, her love for Draco flooded into the empty pit her rupture with Kelly had created two years ago, and she felt restored. This was the last piece of her puzzle with Draco, and now that it was in place, she felt the full weight of her elation enveloping her. She only hoped that someday she would be able to find a way to repay Kelly's kindness and acceptance. Maybe she would insist they name their baby Kelly after all…

She apparated back to the flat around eleven, and the flat was dark when she arrived. She trudged up the stairs as quietly as she could, assuming that Draco had gone to bed. However, when she strode into the bedroom, she found him sitting cross-legged on the bed, waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" he demanded softly, his eyes flashing from behind his frames. "It's past eleven."

"I was out for a drink," she said, biting her lip. Finally, she added, "with Kelly Troy."

He clenched his jaw.

"Would you have told me that if Blaise hadn't seen you leave with him?" he said, his voice deadly calm.

"I don't know," she admitted, smoothing her hair. "Probably not."

He looked at her then looked down at the sheets, clenching his jaw.

"Where's your ring?" he asked quietly, meeting her eye again.

"I—I took it off," she admitted, slipping it back on. She admittedly felt much better.

He didn't say anything for a long time. Finally, she couldn't bear the silence and she sat gently on the edge of the bed.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her.

"Would you be mad if I slunk back at eleven p.m. after having sneaky drinks with Severina?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I would."

"Then you have your answer," he said stonily.

Another tense silence reigned.

"Draco—"

"Why?" he interrupted. "Why him? What is it about him that you find so fucking alluring?"

"Nothing," she said. "This isn't want you think."

"Then why weren't you wearing your ring?" he said, sounding damaged.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "It was a knee-jerk reaction."

"To what? What were you doing with him?"

"We were just talking," she said.

"About what?"

"What I did to Kelly has always haunted me," she said softly. "I couldn't marry you without setting things right."

"I know you loved him," Draco said flatly.

Leolin didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to deny it?" he demanded.

"No," she said. "Because you're right; some part of me did genuinely care for him."

"Then what are we doing here?" he said.

She responded by leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips. He allowed the gesture for several seconds before pulling away from her. Not to be deterred, she pushed her forehead to his.

"I could never love anyone else as long as you walk the earth," she breathed. "You're my beating heart."

He leaned into her touch.

"Why go to Troy, then?"

"To tell him the same thing," she said softly. "Until I talked to him, there was always going to be something hanging between us, and I didn't want you to mistake it for something it wasn't. Besides, I owed Kelly closure."

He nodded, and she kissed him again, raking her hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry about the ring," she breathed. "It was stupid and impulsive."

"I was worried," he admitted. "When you didn't come home. I thought—"

She shook her head.

"Never," she said softly, kissing him softly. "I'm yours for the rest of time; I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Tell me you love me," he demanded quietly.

"I love you forever," she whispered.

"Now promise you'll never leave me."

"I'll never leave you. Where you go, I go."

He touched his forehead to hers.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he said seriously. "I was going mad thinking about what you might be doing."

"I'll never leave you," she repeated. "I promise to love and cherish you all the days of my life, remember?"

He nodded, and needing no more words, they fell into each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next eight weeks flew by so quickly Leolin was admittedly dizzy. After the dress fitting, Amelie had set about altering it to perfection, and Leolin had been swept up in Narcissa's wedding plans. No detail was too small, and Leolin found herself waking in the middle of the night, wondering if the table runners should be cream or beige, the centerpieces lilies or orchids.<p>

Admittedly, after awhile these sorts of details grew tedious. The best part of being engaged was easily to type of planning she did with Draco. Where were they going to honeymoon? Where did they plan to live? When did they want to start trying for a baby? Draco was still monstrously busy with managing Malfoy Enterprises, but every night that he was home he and Leolin would light a fire and they would talk about their future.

They'd purchased a small but luxurious flat in Paris and after the honeymoon they'd agree to live in France for a time so Leolin could pursue her art research and so they'd have some critical distance for Draco's parents. Since his plans with the Borgia had inevitably fallen through, Draco had been slowly building his case to take down Lucius before he amassed too much power as Minister. He'd also been working to keep his promise to Leolin, though those plans were admittedly can to discuss.

Lucius's first several months as Minister had been eerily quiet, and Leolin was convinced that something big was coming. They hadn't seen much of Lucius since he'd moved into the Minister's palace, and much as Leolin felt plagued by worry, she tried to simply forget about him and focus on how much she loved Draco and how excited she was to be his wife.

That feeling had grown to a fever pitch, and now, the day before the wedding, Leolin's heart was so full she felt as if she might truly die of bliss.

"Lai? Can I come in? I have something for you."

Leolin looked up from the vanity where she sat, trying to arrange her hair for the rehearsal dinner. Well, rehearsal ball, really. All of the guests had arrived earlier that afternoon for the wedding, and Narcissa insisted that it was customary to throw a dinner and a cocktail party for them the night before the wedding. Leolin had prudently pointed out that she saw no difference between the "pre-wedding cocktail party" and the actual wedding, but Narcissa had simply given her a condescending look and insisted it was custom.

"Drake? Is that you?" she called, hastily getting up and attempting to shut the doors to her closet. She had worked so hard to keep him from seeing her wedding gown, despite his best efforts. She'd be damned if he saw it a day before the actual wedding.

"Who else?" he replied.

"You can't come in!" She cried, still fumbling with the door. "I'm naked!"

"Is that supposed to stop me?" he said, turning the knob just as she managed to slam the closet closed.

He saw her and gave a mock frown before laughing. "I thought you said you were naked, you little tease!"

"Sorry," she said, smiling as he advanced on her, crushing her against the closet door and kissing her soundly.

"You look gorgeous," he said, surveying her.

She laughed. "I'm still in my knickers."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I know," he said.

She laughed again. "You are so bad!"

"That's why you love me," he said, kissing her neck.

"One of the reasons," she admitted, tangling a hand in his hair to steady herself as he continued his machinations.

"Is this why you came in here?" She asked breathlessly. "Because I should warn you that you mother is due to burst in unceremoniously any second. She's bringing me my dress."

Draco laughed against the soft skin beneath her ear, making her shiver delightedly.

"Not at all," he said, pulling away and smiling magnificently at her. "I just saw you in those little knickers and I couldn't resist. That being said, if my mum is really on her way, maybe we ought to hold off. Come sit down. I want to give you something."

He ushered her over to a couch, passing her a silky robe as he knelt in front of her.

She laughed.

"What's going on? This all feels so official!

"As a matter of fact," he said, raising his eyebrows wickedly. "My mum mentioned today that you still haven't found the right necklace to wear tomorrow."

"Draco, you honestly don't have to give me any more jewel—"

"You didn't let me finish!" he chided, producing a square velvet box from his pocket. "So, it turns out that muggles have this thing, 'something old, something new—'"

"—something borrowed, something blue," she finished, laughing. "Yeah I know about that. The better question is how do you find out about it?"

"Nevermind that. Anyways, it got me to thinking about this necklace for tomorrow. Something old, something new, you know."

Still on one knee in front of her, he popped open the box, and immediately Leolin could feel her heart beating faster as she fought not to cry.

"Is this…" she choked, gazing reverently down into the box.

"Yes," he said quietly. "It is."

Gingerly, Leolin reached out to touch the key pendant Draco had given her for Christmas almost three years before. She laughed unexpectedly.

"But I—I broke it into a million pieces! I can't believe you kept them!"

"Of course I did," he said somewhat seriously. "That was the first night we said 'I love you'. I couldn't give that up, no matter how much I thought I hated you. May I?"

She nodded, shivering a little as his hands slipped past her throat to affix to pendant. He then leaned forward to touch his lips to the soft stretch of skin when her jaw met her creamy neck.

"I thought perhaps this could be your something old and something new. A sort of hybrid, you know."

Leolin stroked his check, running a thumb affectionately across his cheekbone. It was so rare that Draco was nervous or bashful.

"I love you," he breathed, his long fingers finding purchase in her hair as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too," she said softly. "And I have something for you as well."

He raised his eyebrows seductively.

"I was going to wait until after the wedding to give you this—"

The smile widened.

"You were going to withhold it that long?" he demanded. "You saucy wench!"

"Will you get yourself together?" she demanded, laughing. "It's not sex?"

"Of course it isn't," he breathed, pushing up so he could kiss her neck.

"Draco, behave!" she squealed, grabbing her wand.

"Why?" he said wickedly. "Don't be coy, darling, and let me unwrap my gift."

She flourished it even as he continued to work, and finally she pushed him off, shoving her wrist forward so he could see it.

This smiled faded from his face as his eyes bled downwards, grabbing her wrist and examining it. There, tattoo into her soft skin, was a dragon.

"I hate when you're not with me," she said softly. "Now you always will be."

He lowered his head and laughed, rising to his feet and undoing his bowtie.

"Draco," she said annoyed as he shrugged out of his dinner jacket. "That wasn't supposed to be foreplay."

He said nothing, beginning on his buttons.

"Seriously," she said, getting angry now, why do you have to spoil—"

The words died in her throat as he dropped his crisp shirt in a pile so she could survey his naked chest. Her eyes found the familiar phoenix tattoo. However, now it had a twin. It would perhaps be difficult to identify the simple, stylized bird if you were unfamiliar with it, but Leolin recognised it at once.

"Is that a falcon?" she asked, coming forward to touch it.

"Great minds," he said softly, touching her cheek.

"Indeed," she breathed.

"That's not all," he said, drawing his wand fro his pocket. "_Expecto patronum."_

A light burst from his wand, quickly materializing into a magnificent bird of prey. It swung gracefully around the room before dissipating.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to him.

He didn't smile, but his eyes sparkled.

"It's a forest falcon."

"Has it always been that?" she demanded.

He shook his head.

"I always struggled with it," Draco admitted. "But the few times I managed it, it was a wolf, I think. Or a dog, I'm not really sure."

"Why did it change?" she asked in fascination.

He came over to gently touch her cheek.

"Because now I think of you when I cast it," he said softly. "It makes it easy to produce. I just think of the day you finally agreed to marry me."

She surged up to kiss him, overwhelming by what she was feeling. He hoisted her easily into his arms and she clung to him desperately, as if afraid to let go. He kissed her soundly before smiling against her lips.

"Now can I unwrap my present?"

She laughed unexpectedly.

"Yes."

He gladly accepted her invitation, pushing her against him with one hand as he unhooked her bustier with the other. They tumbled onto the couch as her hands went to his belt.

He grabbed her wrist again, admiring the gleaming black tattoo.

"I love you," he breathed raggedly, releasing her so that she could drive the hand into his hair.

"Why don't you show me how much, then?" she asked, mussing his hair to an irretrievable state of chaos.

"I can't believe we get to do this for the rest of our lives," he groaned as she touched the mendallion at his chest.

She smiled, moaning a little as his teeth found her neck.

"Promise me that you'll sit want to shag me after I've had six kids and I'm fat," she breathed.

"You? Fat?" He said wickedly, kissing her again. "Never going to happen."

She laughed as he fumbled with the hooks of her garters, kissing him wildly until—

Leolin heard the door click too late, and she felt Draco tense beneath her as somewhere behind her Narcissa gave a scandalized cry.

"Mum!" Draco said, voice strangled.

Bollocks. Leolin had _totally _forgotten about Narcissa.

Draco stood with Leolin still pressed against him, her bare back betraying her state of undress.

"Draco," Narcissa said coolly. "I didn't expect you in here."

"I—we—it's just—" he fumbled as Leolin bent to pick up her robe. Merlin, her hair was probably in a right state now.

"Yes, I'm well aware what you were doing," Narcissa snapped in response. "Though this is hardly the time for that, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm sorry, Narcissa," Leolin finally blurted.

Her mother-in-law merely sniffed at this, continuing to give them both reproachful looks.

"Draco, perhaps you should go," Narcissa said. "Your father's just arrived, and he's been asking for you. Besides, it would seem that Leolin and I have some touching up to do."

Draco didn't immediately move, simply glanced down at Leolin. He didn't want to go, she suspected, any more than she wanted to stay.

"Go on," she said finally, standing on tip-toe to kiss him softly. "I will see you in a little bit."

Draco nodded, kissing her again before bending to retrieve his rumpled shirt and bowtie.

"Draco, tell Javier to iron another shirt for you," Narcissa said sharply. "And be quick about it; the champagne will be served in less than an hour. It would be frightfully bad manners if the two of you weren't there for the first bell."

Draco nodded, flashing Leolin a quick wink before dutifully pecking his mother's cheek and disappearing through the door.

When he was gone, Narcissa rounded on her, shoving the garment bag into Leolin's arms and shaking her head.

"Have you no sense of propriety?" she snapped at Leolin, marching around the couch to fetch Leolin's discarded undergarments. Leolin blushed. "I'm sorry! Obviously I didn't think you'd—"

"No, you just didn't think at all!"

"You're not my mother!" Leolin burst petulantly. "What do you even care?"

"I'm _trying _to look out for you!" Narcissa grit out. "You forget that I was in your shoes once, and it wasn't all that long ago. I'm trying to save you and Draco from scandal, or worse!" she sneered, taking Leolin by the wrist on pulling off her robe.

She pulled the bustier back around Leolin, tightening it as she continued.

"Now is not the time to be careless. Can't you two wait one day? Now sit down, I have to do something about your hair."

Leolin sank at her vanity grumpily, frowning at herself as Narcissa curled, teased, and pulled her hair. They sat for the majority of the time in silence, but when Leolin's hair was done Narcissa met her eye in the mirror.

"I want you to tread lightly tonight," she said quietly, her former ire seemingly forgotten.

Leolin rolled her eyes. "I've barely eaten anything since my dress fitting. What do you want me to do, starve myself?"

"That's not what I mean," Narcissa said, bringing a tentative hand to Leolin's shoulder. Her touch was surprising warm, and Leolin watched her enormous diamond glittering in the light.

"Don't drink too much," Narcissa continued. "And steer clear of Lucius as much as possible. You won't be able to avoid him entirely, but I will try to occupy him as much as I can. Promise me you will take precautions."

Leolin reached up to touch Narcissa's hand.

"I promise…and thank you. I know this isn't—easy for you."

Narcissa's hand slipped from her shoulder as she looked down at her own stylish shoes, which were a fetching mustard yellow.

"I want you and Draco to be happy together. After tomorrow, I know you will be. Just please, keep your wits about you until the wedding."

Leolin frowned as Narcissa prompted her to stand and step into her lavender and lace gown.

"Do you know something you're not telling me? You're talking like you expect something terrible to happen."

Narcissa gave her a wary look before shaking her head and helping adjust the buttons on Leolin's bodice.

"I've been married to Lucius for almost twenty years now, and I know when he's scheming. Trust me, he's scheming now."

This made Leolin's blood run cold, and she touched the pendant at the throat to remind her to be brave.

"He isn't without his limits, though," Narcissa said. "After you're married, he'll be powerless to hurt you."

"So I only have to make it to tomorrow," Leolin said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Yes," Narcissa said tightly.

"Alright," Leolin said, sounding more confident than she felt. "Until tomorrow, then."

"Now," Narcissa said. "One last thing. Come sit it front of the mirror again for a moment."

Narcissa produced, from somewhere within the folds of her navy gown, a glittering tiara of diamonds and pearls. Leolin had never seen anything so magnificent.

"This belonged to my paternal grandmother. It's been in the Black family for over five hundred years, and since my sisters and I are the only female heirs and they're both—" she paused, looking away.

Leolin knew from Draco that Narcissa had been forced to kill her elder sister Bellatrix in the final battle.

"Well," Narcissa continued. "Since they're both dead, it's mine now. I thought perhaps you might like to wear it tonight. I know you're wearing a tiara of your own grandmother's tomorrow, but I thought—"

"I'd be honoured," Leolin agreed, meeting Narcissa's cold blue eyes in the mirror. "Thank you, Narcissa."

Narcissa nodded, placing the ornament on Leolin's head and securing it with a quick spell. The diamonds twinkled brilliantly against Leolin's dark hair, and they set off the diamonds on the pendant at Leolin's throat.

Narcissa nodded again, looking Leolin over a last time before taking her by the crook of the elbow and pulling her towards the door.

"Remember," she said as they spilled into the hall, arms linked and heads close. "Be on your guard tonight."

Leolin nodded as Narcissa pulled her along towards the ballroom's balcony entrance.

"Good luck," Narcissa said as they reached the foyer, brushing a light kiss on Leolin's cheek as she was reunited with a sympathetic-looking Draco, who was now dressed a dark suit jacket with a smart velvet collar.

"How was my mother?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him, trying not to betray her unease. It was rare that he seemed so unabashedly happy, and she didn't want to spoil that.

"Surprisingly kind," she replied. "Considering she caught us about to have sex."

He laughed, pulling her into the light of the ballroom even as he kissed her again.

This gesture was met with applause and cheers down below, and they smiled at each other one last time before descending the yawning staircase.

The first person to emerge from the throng at the bottom was Ginny, who sashayed towards them wearing a voluminous heather gray gown. The colour would have washed anyone else out, but Ginny somehow managed to sparkle in it.

"There she is!" She cried happily. "My blushing bride!"

Leolin laughed, letting go of Draco's arm to embrace her dear friend.

"Can you believe it? We're actually made it!" Leolin said, beaming.

"I rather can't, no," Ginny said, glancing at Draco.

"Congratulations," she said to him, brushing a tentative kiss on his cheek. "I'm happy for you."

She wasn't overly jubilant, but there was genuine warmth in her tone, and her words made Draco's eyes sparkle.

"Thank you. Your approval means the world to Leolin. To me as well."

Ginny smiled and nodded, perhaps intending to say more before being interrupted.

"If it isn't the happy couple," Blaise interrupted, gracing the group with a rare smile. "Hey mate," he said, hugging Draco. "Darling," he said, kissing Leolin on the cheek.

Finally, he turned to Ginny, who scowled at him and turned her head away. "Good evening, Ginevra. You look magnificent, as usual."

Leolin couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling that Ginny's cold reception had something to do with the fetching brunette who clung to Blaise's arm.

"Zabini," Ginny scoffed, barely looking at him.

Leolin thought she saw a flush creeping into Ginny's creamy cheeks.

"You all remember Eleanor Riley from Hogwarts, don't you?" Blaise said, gesturing to the brunette.

Leolin smiled, fighting to keep her expression neutral. Blaise's newest ploy to win Ginny's attention was painfully transparent.

"Eleanor!" Leolin said cordially, kissing the slight woman on the cheek. "How lovely to see you again after all this time!"

"You too!" The former Ravenclaw replied, accepting a kiss on the cheek from Draco while warily eying Ginny's chilly pose.

Blaise watched Ginny discreetly as well, though he made a show of sliding a hand around Eleanor's waist.

"So," Draco said, unable to resist stirring the pot. "When did you two get together? You never said a word to me, you sly devil."

Blaise smirked down at Eleanor.

"We just recently reconnected," he said smugly.

"How lovely for you," Ginny said curtly. "Just be careful, Eleanor; we all know what a snake this one can be. Excuse me."

Ginny gave Leolin another bright smile before swishing off without another word.

"I—need to use the loo," Eleanor stammered. "Please excuse me as well. Lovely party, you too!"

She scurried off in the opposite direction, and Blaise immediately turned to see what Ginny was doing. As it turned out, she was already flirting with Adrien Pucey, her fingers dancing down his emerald tie as she pretended to laugh at something he said. Leolin scowled, and so did Blaise.

"Now look what you've bloody done," Leolin admonished. "She's over there flirting with Pucey, of all people. Well done, you clot."

"No," Draco said, his face breaking into a smirk. "Don't you see what this means, mate? She's jealous you've brought Eleanor! Why else would she be flirting with _Adrien_? I say well played."

"I don't agree," Leolin said, and all three watched as Ginny abandoned Adrien in favour of Wes Carmichael, a handsome Gryffindor who had graduated the same year as Leolin's cousin Blair.

"Damn it!" Blaise swore. "Where'd he come from?"

"I don't know," Leolin said smugly. "But I'm pretty sure your window of opportunity just closed. Blaise Consus Zabini, you're a bloody idiot."

"Damn it!" Blaise repeated more forcefully, sneering as Ginny beamed up at Wes. "Do something please!" he said to Leolin, who only shrugged.

"I can't. I have other guests to attend to. See you at dinner!"

"Sorry," Draco said sympathetically, patting Blaise on the back before following after Leolin.

It honestly seemed to Leolin, as she and Draco waded through the masses, that everyone she'd ever known was there, and she realized as she greeted them all that there was a very low percentage that she actually liked. However, when she spotted Harry she smiled.

"Harry!" she called, waving.

He looked up at once, smiling and coming over.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she said, abandoning decorum and throwing both arms around his neck so that he could swing her merrily.

Draco was looking a bit sour by the time they were finished, but it didn't seem to bother Harry much.

"You're a lucky man, Malfoy," Harry said simply. "Try not to forget."

"I won't" Draco said stiffly, shaking Harry outstretched hand. "Thank you for coming."

Harry nodded, turning his attention back to Leolin.

"Have you brought anyone tonight?" Leolin asked, looking around expectantly. "Oh Merlin, remember that horrid girl you were seeing at the engagement party? What was her name?"

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Olivia."

"Olivia!" Leolin repeated, laughing. "Yes! How did you ever manage to break up with her?"

"He didn't," Draco said, an unfettered mirth rising in his tone as he eyed something over both Leolin and Harry's shoulders. "Here she comes now."

Leolin whipped around to look, and Draco couldn't help the smirk he gave Harry.

"You just didn't have the stomach, did you, Potter?

"Leolin!" Olivia squealed, coming to Harry's side and gluing herself to his arm even as he visibly fought the urge to pull away. "So lovely to see you again!"

"Olivia!" Leolin said with mock enthusiasm. "What a—surprise!"

"Surprise?" Olivia laughed. "Where else would I be but here? You know how I just adore you two as a couple! We both do, don't we, Gum Drop?"

Harry looked mildly ill. "Obviously. Well, we should be going. We'll talk later, Lai."

They watched the couple fade back into the throng, and Draco laughed.

"If you ever call me Gum Drop I'm asking for a divorce," he said.

"I can't _believe _Harry is still dating her!" Leolin said, still watching them in horror.

"I'm surprised you didn't know," Draco replied.

"He never said a word, the stupid blighter," Leolin said.

"I can't imagine why," Draco said, laughing again. "Come on, dinner gong's about to ring."

Suddenly though, Leolin felt a cold chill slipping down her spine. She'd just remembered that it was customary for the bride and groom to sit at separate tables, each dining with the other's immediate family. Draco must have realized too, because he turned towards Leolin and took her face in his hands.

"You don't have to do this," Draco said, stroking her cheeks. "I don't give a damn about this tradition, and I can't stand the idea of my father tormenting you for a whole meal."

"No," Leolin said, taking a deep breath. "Your mother will be there with me. Besides, there is enough gossip about us already. I don't want to make it worse."

Draco rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "It's kind of cute you're worried about Rita Skeeter or whoever at a time like this."

Leolin laughed, breaking some of the tension. "She can be as cruel as your father, in her own way."

"Last chance," Draco said as everyone searched for their spots. "Do you want to join tables?"

"No," Leolin said emphatically. "I'll be fine."

Draco smiled, kissing her before letting her step away. "I'll see you after, then. Good luck."

She winked. "I don't need it."

"Take it anyways."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"I love you."

With that Leolin turned her back, taking a deep breath before striding purposely towards her own table, which was practically on the other side of the ballroom from where Draco, Ginny, and her parents would be sitting. At least she had Blaise, she reasoned, and Narcissa. They would be buffers. Draco's mysterious paternal aunt Octavia would also be there with her husband, though Leolin held out little hope for the younger sister of Lucius Malfoy.

Leolin swept over to the table with as much grace as she could manage, deliberately avoiding Lucius's penetrating gaze as the gentleman stood to greet her. She made to sit in the farther seat from her future father-in-law, but Narcissa shook her head subtlety, and Lucius tutted.

"Come, come, my dear," he said, and she was no longer able to avoid his keen silver eyes as he gestured to a seat between himself and his wife. "Your place of honour is here, between me and Narcissa."

Leolin glanced at Narcissa, whose face remained impassive, though her eyes were full of meaning.

"It's customary, Leolin," she said.

"Of course," Leolin croaked, swishing around the others to take the seat that Lucius pulled out for her, leaning down to whisper in her ear as he pushed her up to the table.

"Wonderful to see you again, Leolin my love. How—enticing you look in that dress."

Leolin shrugged off the shiver at his insinuation, smiling as best she could at him.

"It was my mother's," she said evenly.

"I know," he replied, his gaze wolfish. "I remember it well."

Narcissa cleared her throat and Lucius smiled, rising from his seat and raising his glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he boomed, his voice somehow carrying all through the cavernous ballroom. "How happy Narcissa and I are to host you all to celebrate the marriage of our only son and heir, Draco, to the beautiful Miss Lefevre. Remember them as you eat, drink, dance, and revel. To Leolin and Draco!"

"To Leolin and Draco!" The crowd echoed, and Leolin managed a smile as Lucius raised his glass to her and took a large sip.

"What's wrong?" Lucius said as he once again took his seat and leaned into Leolin. "I don't see a drink in your hand. We ought to remedy that immediately."

He snapped at the nearest waiter, who in turn offered his tray to Leolin.

"No, thank you," Leolin said, looking down at her plate. "I'm not drinking this evening."

She stole at glance at Narcissa before Octavia spoke. Clearly Octavia felt she needed no introduction, though she and Leolin had never been formerly introduced.

"Not drinking?" Octavia said, raising a perfect brow. "Should we expect an important announcement soon?"

She turned to Lucius, smirking. Though her hair was dark brown, she was otherwise her brother's twin, and she had the same nefarious look about her.

"Like father like son, I suppose, brother."

"Indeed," Lucius said. "Draco's my son to his core, much as he might resist it at times. Isn't that right, Leolin?"

"I'm not pregnant," she blurted simply. Looking down at her plate.

"What a pity," Lucius said. "Motherhood would suit you."

Leolin said nothing to this, only smiled at Blaise instead, who gave her an encouraging wink.

"So," Octavia continued, her impossibly long fake lashes fluttering as she regarded Leolin again. "What are your plans, after you and Draco marry? Will you stay here at the manor?"

"We're actually moving to France for a time," Leolin said, impassively fighting the urge to look at Lucius. "I have a job there, and Draco says he can manage his affairs from Paris."

"Paris?" Octavia repeated, glancing at Lucius again. "How terribly far away."

"Not at all," Lucius said, touching Leolin's wrist. "I'm sure they'll visit London often. Isn't that right, my dear? Now come, have some wine with your dinner."

Lucius seemed insistent, which only served to convince Leolin that he was trying to slip her something.

"No, thank you," she replied, aware of Narcissa's eyes upon her. She placed a hand over her empty goblet. "I want to be as fresh as possible for tomorrow."

"Good idea," Narcissa agreed, and at this she received a sharp glance from her husband.

"Well," Lucius said, raising an eyebrow and taking a heady sip of his own wine. "It seems I am quite outvoted. Do as you please, my dear. It is, after all, your day. Far be it from me to—ruin it."

Leolin fought the urge to scowl at him, so she simply bowed her head instead. The rest of the meal passed in tense semi-silence, and Leolin was grateful when it was over and the dancing began.

Lucius rose as the music began, extending a hand to Leolin without looking at her.

"Come, my dear. It's customary you and I share the first dance."

"Must we?" Leolin said carefully, casting her eyes away from his outstretched hand. "I don't feel up to dancing tonight."

"I'm afraid I must insist," Lucius said coldly. "Tradition, and all that."

Leolin looked up at him fearfully. "Of course, then."

She took his hand and led her to the polished floor, where Draco and her mother were already dancing.

He pulled her tight against him as they began to waltz, and she bent her back slightly to keep her face as far as she could from his.

"So it would seem that you truly are to marry my son, then," he sneered, gripping her hand uncomfortably tight.

"Yes," she said, slightly breathless from being crushed against his strong chest. Sometimes she forgot that he was still a relatively young man. "It seems I am."

"Perhaps it's fate," he said, his eyes trailing from her to her mother, who was dancing with Draco. "That the son should claim what the father could not."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you loved my mother the way I love Draco?" She asked quietly, still looking away from him.

He applied pressure to her back so she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Suppose that I did," he said, something insidiously dark in his tone. "Would that be so hard for you to believe?"

"Yes," she grit out. "It would."

"Your mother was—intoxicating in her youth, much like yourself. It was impossible not to want her."

"That you wanted her doesn't surprise me. It's your claim to have loved her that I don't believe."

"Oh?" He said, his hand still insistently pushing their bodies together. "And why is that?"

She met his mercurial eyes, so like his son's. "Because I think you're incapable of love."

He laughed coldly at this, looking down at her in a way that made her feel ill.

"It's touching you think you know me so well. Perhaps in time you'll learn what I'm really—_capable_ of."

The tempo of the music changed slightly, indicating that they were to switch partners. Leolin felt sick at the prospect of her mother in Lucius's arms given what had just transpired, but she had little choice.

"Until tomorrow then, Leolin," Lucius said, and with that, he released her effortlessly into Draco's waiting arms as he swept Ariadne into his own.

Leolin glanced over her shoulder at them even as Draco's embrace flooded her body with warmth. His face was drawn as he looked at her.

"How was he?" Draco said, voice tight as he looked down at her protectively.

"His usual self," Leolin said, letting out a stale breath. "I think he was trying to slip something in my drink, but he wasn't successful. It was a desperate play. It makes me think that he doesn't have anything else up his sleeve."

"Thank Merlin for that," Draco said, his full attention now settling on Leolin. "I'm still sorry you had to go through that. After tomorrow, you won't have to see him again, I promise."

Leolin nodded, trying to muster a smile. "Let's not talk about him anymore. It would only please him to know he's ruined our night."

"You're right, as usual," Draco said, staring warmly down at her as the dance floor was flooded with other couples. "Let's go outside for a bit. The party's almost over anyway, and it's a beautiful night. Besides," he raised his eyebrows. "I might have a surprise for you."

She smiled as he took her hand, snatching an unopened bottle of champagne from the table and leading her up the stairs towards the main balcony. The din from below faded away as they headed down the North corridor. When they reached the terrace he wrenched open the double doors, ushering her out onto the balcony and into the starry night. He popped the cork and produced two glasses from thin air, making her laugh.

"There was a time when I found your conjuration repugnant," she said, accepting a flute from him and clinking glasses.

"Oh I remember," Draco said, laughing as well. "You put that bloody charm on me that made me sick at the sound of my own name. Trust me, you don't forget something like that."

She smiled, looking away from him and out over the resplendent grounds.

"I don't think you have any how much I hated you that day," she laughed.

"How charming," he said.

She laughed again.

"I justs—I never in a million years would have believed I could actually fall in love with you," she said candidly.

"And are you sorry you did?" He asked. "It hasn't exactly been easy."

"No," she agreed. "It hasn't. But I wouldn't trade you for anything, Draco Malfoy. I really wouldn't."

He leant down and kissed her, his tongue sweet from the champagne. Just then, a voice echoed from the darkness several stories below.

"Oy! Are you ready or what, Malfoy?"

"Yeah," another voice chimed. "We aren't waiting all night for you, you slimy tosspot."

Leolin laughed when she realized it was Fred and George Weasley.

"Go on then," Draco said, smiling at Leolin. "Light them up."

"Georgie?" they heard from below. "Would you care to do the honours?"

"No, no, Freddy," the twin voice replied. "I insist you do it."

With that, a high whistling began as a bright white light shot into the inky black. When it was high above the manor. It shattered into brilliant rays that shot off in every direction, lighting the entire night sky.

Leolin looked up at Draco delightedly as the Weasley twins put on a spectacular show, the ending of which was a falcon pursued by a silvery dragon. When the dragon caught up to the falcon, the two forms melded into one, rocketing upwards and eventually bursting, showering Leolin and Draco with what was effectively glittering snow. She laughed, kissing Draco soundly before leaning over the balcony and waving to Fred and George.

"Thank you!" She called. "That was—amazing!"

"You're welcome," Fred replied.

"Just use this experience responsibly," George called. "We know that was pretty sexy, but don't go making babies over it."

"Not unless you're prepared to name it Fred," Fred said.

"or George," his twin replied.

"or Fredericka!"

"or Georgina!"

"Duly noted," Draco called down. "See you miserable Weasleys tomorrow."

"Unfortunately, we'll be seeing you first. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Leolin called one last time, gazing up at Draco again. "Your powers of persuasion never cease to amaze me," Leolin said happily, snaking her arms around his back and pulling her against him.

"Oh yeah?" he said, taking his final sip of champagne.

He was a bit tipsy, and so was she.

"Then allow me to persuade you to come upstairs with me and get naked."

He dipped to kiss her neck.

"No!" She laughed, "We can't! You can't see me in the morning! It's bad luck!"

"Who said anything about the morning?" He said devilishly.

"Draco," she admonished, even as he dropped kisses along her jawline. "We had sex this morning—twice. You're just going to have to wait until _after _we're married."

His machinations stopped, but when his eyes met hers they were sparkling merrily.

"Sex with my wife," he said, as if considering the idea for the first time. "That does sound positively delicious."

"And just think," she said. "After that we have a month in the Canaries. Think of how much sex we'll have _then_." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He bit his lip.

"You can't just say things like that and then expect me to walk away," he growled, pinning her against the balcony's stone railing and slipping a hand between her legs. Even in a dress Draco knew just where to touch her, and she was panting in seconds.

"Yes I can," she breathed, pushing him off.

"Fine!" He groaned, smiling at her wolfishly. "We'll wait until tomorrow night. But I expect a very naughty shag as recompense."

"The naughtiest of your life, my hand to Merlin," she said wickedly, placing a soft, slow, open-mouthed kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy," she purred, pulling away and smiling at him.

He bit his lip again, kissing her one last time. "Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled, holding onto his hand until he was far enough away that she was forced to let go. When he was gone, she took a deep breath, looking out onto the chairs on the lawn below. Twelve more hours, she thought to herself. Twelve short hours, and she and Draco would finally be bound by a magic even Lucius's vast influence could never hope to touch.

She headed inside, ascending the second staircase to her suite, unfastening her earrings and closing the door behind her. She sank in front of her vanity and carefully extracted the tiara from her hair, letting her curls tumble down her back as she carefully took off the gown and hung it in the closet. She then washed her face and brushed her teeth, trading her bustier and garters for a soft nightgown and traipsing towards her bed. Just as she was about to get in it, there was a knock at the door, and Leolin rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she opened it.

Draco stood in the hallway, another bottle in his hands and a wicked grin on his face. He looked a little more flushed then he'd been before, and there was a hunger in his eyes that she found, for whatever reason, just the slightest bit unsettling.

"Draco!" She admonished, unable to keep from laughing. "For Merlin's sake!"

"Nightcap?" He offered.

"No," she said, still laughing. "You can't come in!"

"Leolin," he groaned. "My _angel_. Don't be difficult."

He made to step inside and she barred his way.

"Draco!" she said. "Stop being obtuse."

"Then let me in," he said, invading her space.

"Why are you being so pushy," she said. "I thought I sent you to bed."

His eyes flashed.

"I can't sleep without having just one more drink with my future wife."

She bit her lip.

"One drink, then. And no funny business."

He stepped around her purposefully, a triumphant look in his eye.

"No funny business, I swear."

She eyed him warily.

"Seriously," she said even as he headed for her own balcony. "I can't be up to late. I need my beauty sleep."

"Just one drink, dove," he said, popping the cork. "Come on. Don't be so straight-laced."

She frowned a little before coming towards him. He seemed a bit odd, but she suspected it was simply that he and Blaise had snuck a drink before he'd come to see her.

"To us," he said as he raised his glass, watching her keenly as she copied his gesture and took a sip.

"This is incredible," she said, eying her glass appreciatively. "What the hell is this?"

"I _may _have knicked it from my dad's ulta-exclusive stores," he said innocently. "It's good isn't it? Here, have some more."

He refilled her glass, ushering her to drink.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," she said, the bubbles already going to her head a bit. "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"Me?" He said in mock surprise, his ensuing smile sinful as he refilled her glass a third time. His still remained full.

"I would never. No funny business, remember?"

"I will drink to that," she said raising her glass again.

It must have been the champagne, but after three glasses things were beginning to get extremely fuzzy, though one thought pervaded through the fog. She needed Draco immediately_._

She'd never felt this kind of tug, and it felt almost manufactured, as if some outside agent was compelling her towards him.

Downing the rest of her glass, she wobbled over to him, sinking into his lap and kissing him soundly. It was odd, but despite the familiarity of his full lips, there was something alien about him as he responded to her. His hands were overly insistent on her back, and he was more commanding in his touch. However, in the heat of the moment that only served to fuel her desire.

"Calm down," she whispered as he tugged at her clothes. "You're going to ripped this dress."

"I have to have you," he demanded huskily. "I don't want to wait."

"What about tomorrow?" she said, pushing his lips aside for a moment.

He wasn't to be deterred.

"What about it?" he demanded, seemingly almost annoyed at her delay.

"You have to be gone by the time I get up," she said, her head swimming as he tore at her clothes.

She responded by undressing him as well. He had ditched the velvet coat before coming to see her, but she swore his bowtie was tied totally different then it had been before. Perhaps Javier had tied it for him.

"On my honour," he said, lifting her easily and carrying her to the bedroom. "Now, now why don't you be a good girl and show daddy what you can do."


	37. Chapter 35,Part II:Til Blank Do Us Part

**Chapter 35, Part II: 'Til [Blank] Do Us Part**

Leolin woke with a blinding headache and a bad taste in her mouth. She sat up, groaning as she did so. Fuck, what had they drank last night? Blearily she looked around at the rumpled sheets and discarded clothing, trying to remember the exact sequence of events after Draco had shown up. It was hazy at best, but what she could remember sent an unpleasant tingle down her spine. Then again, maybe that was just the massive hangover. She flopped back down onto her back, heaving a sigh. Merlin, she felt like shit. She hoped this wasn't a bad omen for the wedding.

The wedding! Merlin, she was getting _married _today. She couldn't help the smile that split across her face. By the time the sun set, she would be Draco's wife. However, she had only a moment to bask in this fact, and when she glanced at Draco's watch, which lay on the side table, she groaned again. Bollocks, it was already seven. She needed to get up and start getting ready. The wedding wasn't until five that afternoon, but she had millions of things to do before then. She looked at the watch again and narrowed her eyes a little, scrutinizing. It was a handsome Patek Phillipe with a gold face and supple chocolate leather straps, but Leolin was sure she'd never seen it before. Hadn't Draco been wearing his diamond-faced Tourbillion yesterday? Perhaps she was just assuming that; it was Draco's favourite, and despite its extravagance, he wore it almost every day. She shook her aching head, looking away. Merlin's pants! What did it matter anyways?

She labouriously rose to a sitting position again, closing her eyes and wincing. Her head was pounding, and it made it impossible to think clearly. Damnit. Hung-over on her wedding day was a fate she'd been rather hoping to avoid. Blearily, she glanced at the side table again, noticing a small rose-coloured vial and a glass of fresh orange juice. There was also a note written in Draco's hand.

_Drink the potion—it will make you feel better. _

_See you soon, Mrs. Malfoy_

_xx_

_-D_

Leolin eyed the glass before uncorking it and smelling it. It was sweet but cloying, and she frowned at once. There was something about it that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up when she brought it to her nose again. She glanced at the note a second time before shaking her sore head and downing the contents of the vial before washing it down with a large mouthful of juice.

At first, she truly thought she was going to jeff, and the potion, which was unpleasantly effervescent, send an odd shudder through her body the second it touched her tongue. It seemed to zip through her, tingling in her scalp and her fingertips for a moment. She turned her hands in mild alarm. However, when she finally managed the unpleasant mouthful, her mind felt instantly clearer, and her headache was completely gone. Draco Malfoy, that sweet genius! He needed to start bottling that stuff at once; it was better than Pepper-Up.

She was so relieved she laughed a little, getting out of bed and stretching. She glanced out her open balcony doors, smiling as the sun touched her face. The fiery orb was just cresting the hills to the East, and the ensuing light set the Malfoy Lake ablaze. It was going to be a beautiful summer day; perfect for a wedding. However, a second later Leolin frowned. Though he was mostly obscured by the soft drapes fluttering in the wind, Leolin could make out Draco's blonde head as he stood on the far side of the balcony, watching the sunrise.

"Draco," she cried, half-exasperated and half-amused. "You promised you'd be gone!"

Draco must not of heard her, because he didn't turn, and she laughed a little as she found her discarded bra and knickers on the floor. She slipped into her silk robe and picked up a slipper to throw at him as she marched out onto the balcony.

"Don't ignore me, you clot!" she laughed, throwing the slipper at his broad back. "You aren't even supposed to be here!"

Finally, he turned, and Leolin gave a cry of surprise, stumbling back a step before wrapping her arms around herself to cover her semi-nakedness. It wasn't Draco at all.

"Expecting someone else?" Lucius said, smiling at her.

He was dressed in an impeccable charcoal suit, a sinister blood red tie underneath.

"How the _hell_ did you get in here?" she whispered fearfully, taking another step back.

He countered this by taking two forward, sliding gracefully along the stone railing so that she was trapped in the crook of the enclosure. His diamond cufflinks wink with a cruel elegance.

"What do you mean?" Lucius said, the smile widening as he reached to touch her cheek. His silver eyes glinted dangerously in the light, as did his pearly teeth. She shied away from his touch breathlessly, trying not to panic. "You let me in last night. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

Leolin was already shaking her head even as the pieces fell into place.

"No," she said, remembering the watch and the bowtie and half a hundred other details that hadn't made sense. "You're lying."

"I think you _know _that I'm not," he said, reaching to touch her cheek again. The same odd chill from last night slipped down her spine, and she cried out, slapping his hand away this time. She turned, half collapsing against the polished marble, a hitherto unimaginable grief welling up in her chest.

She tried not to think of his hands as they'd tugged off her clothes or his lips as they touched her bare skin, but her mind was suddenly ablaze with memories from the night before. She crumpled under the crushing weight of her shame.

"Ah," he said, his voice teeming with cruel laughter. "So you _do _remember after all. Good girl."

Leolin shook her head again, brushing at the tears enmeshed in her lower lashes. 

Lucius gave a frown of mock concern.

"There's no need to cry, my angel. I promise that you _quite_ enjoyed yourself."

She straightened to face him, her lip still trembling. He laughed outright at this, advancing on her again as she tried vainly to escape him. He had her by the arm in a second and he crushed her against the frame of the window, knocking her skull so hard that everything went white for a second.

"I must say, Leolin," he breathed against her neck as she twisted her head away from him, gasping for breath. She was crying in earnest now. "You really were exquisite last night. I often wondered what it would be like to take you by force, but I have to admit that I actually preferred watching you writhe underneath me, those perfect breasts bouncing as you _begged_—"

Finding her ire at last, Leolin reached back with her free hand and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The shock and pain of it momentarily stunned him, and she stumbled back into the bedroom, gritting her teeth.

"If you thought you could break me, you're wrong," she said, though she barely believed it herself. "This won't keep me from Draco. He'll still love me. We both know he will."

She tried not to look at the rumpled bed, which stood like a giant monument to her shame. She wouldn't admit to Lucius, but there was a sickness bubbling up in her heart that threatened to swallow her whole.

However, he only laughed at her courage, following her into the bedroom and smirking wickedly.

"You're right, of course," Lucius said lightly, eyes following her. "Damn."

She turned her back him again. She needed to see Draco at once.

"Then again," Lucius breathed, grabbing her shoulders of speaking quietly in her ear. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, and she could feel his gaze skimming over her shoulder and resting meaningfully on the side table.

Leolin bit her lip as her eyes felt on the empty vial. She felt tears clawing up her throat again, and she drove her nails into her palm to try and staunch their flow. She wouldn't shed another tear until she was free of Lucius. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"What have you done?" She grit out, breathless again.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the control you relinquish to another person at the height of ecstasy," he said, tucking his hands neatly in his pocekts. "It makes for some very. powerful. dark. magic."

She whipped around again, backing way as he drew a hand out and producing a vial similar to the one on the nightstand.

"What is that?" she whispered, fearful.

"That tonic you drank is one half of the most powerful potions on earth. I think you can guess where it draws its potency."

His eyes fell on the bed again, and Leolin drew her robe tighter around her as Lucius watched her hungrily, no doubt imagining her naked again.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it does?" He taunted, shaking the small bottle and making the contents inside swish quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Leolin said obstinately as she clenched her fists.

"How wrong you are," he drawled, shaking contents of the bottle more forcefully, the rosy tincture flashing a sinister violet. "The contents of this vial is going to change your life! This is a love potion: created in _your_ bed, made possible by _your_ amorous sighs, and consumed by _you. _What do you suppose would happen if someone were to drink the other half? "

Leolin said nothing, though she understood his insinuation. The answer was obvious.

"Well?" He said expectantly, shaking the vial again.

"They would fall in love with me," Leolin said quietly.

Lucius laughed out loud.

"Wrong again, I'm afraid. You'd _both _fall in love. _I__rrevocably._ You see, this is a Le Fay curse, created by the sorceress Morgaine for use against her half-brother, Arthur. What better repayment for his usurpation of her throne than to force Arthur's wife Guinevere into his good friend Lancelot's arms? How _pained_ they both were by their love for each other," he said in a falsely dolorous tone, slowly circling her.

"They neither of them forgot how much they loved Arthur, you understand, but it didn't matter. Their hearts had been poisoned, and they withered and died under this curse's power. They needed each other too badly to simply let Guinevere be happy with Arthur, but they both still loved Arthur so much that they were never able to be happy together. They were simply trapped, doomed to be tragically unhappy, to make _Arthur_ tragically unhappy, until the end of all of their days. This one curse brought the kingdom of Camelot to ruin. Such is the great power of ruptured love."

By now, the panic had set in, and Leolin could feel her chest rapidly rising and falling as her mind raced.

"How devastating it would be," Lucius mocked as Leolin looked around wildly. "If this were to find it's way into Blaise Zabini's coffee this morning."

Vainly, Leolin reached to grab the vial from Lucius, but in an instant, he made it disappear entirely, tsking at her as he did so.

"Not so fast," he said. "Let's not get greedy, my dear. You haven't heard my terms yet."

"I don't need to," she said, breathless with fear. "When I tell Draco—"

"You really think you can get to Draco before I get to our good friend Mr. Zabini?"

Leolin froze. Of course she couldn't. Besides, even if she could reach Blaise in time, there was nothing to stop Lucius from giving it to someone else. _Anyone _else. Leolin's mind raced with the possibilities. Harry. Adrien Pucey. Her cousin Blair.

A towering grief that dwarfed even the shame of the night before bloomed in her chest. It ached, literally ached, as if someone had struck her, and she tried not to think of Draco as the tears intensified.

"What do you want?" she said quietly. "Please, I'll give you anything."

He gave a humourless smile, grabbing her face in his hands and staring deep into her eyes, the hate in his gaze smouldering. His lips were mere inches from hers as he spoke, and she felt sick as his cool cologne washed over her.

"I want what I've always wanted," he whispered, teeth grit. "Leave my son and never come back."

Leolin shook her head, her heart pounding in her ears as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"What choice do you have?" he demanded, his hands tightening painfully around the back of her neck. "With this poison I can ruin you both anyway. And what about Zabini? Are you so selfish that you would sacrifice his happiness in some desperate gambit to save your own?"

Leolin thought about the way that Blaise looked at Ginny, and she sobbed unhappily.

"You can't just send me away," she said desperately, looking away from him. "Whatever you told Draco he would never believe. He would never stop looking for me."

"Why don't you leave that to me," Lucius grit. "After all, Draco's _really _no longer your concern."

"No!" she cried, wrenching from his grasp as more tears fell. "I love him. You can't just take him away from me!"

"Can I not?" he snapped grabbing a fistful of her robe and casting her into a pitiful heap on the floor. "Give up, Leolin! Your course is run. You can't beat me, and you were a bloody _fool _to try."

"No," she wept, swiping furiously at the torrent of tears. "Please, don't do this to me, I'm begging you. I'll give you anything."

He crouched down so that they were at eye level again, and he shook his head at her in mock pity, tangling a hand in her hair so she couldn't look away.

"Hear me when I tell you that there's _nothing_ in this world that you could give me that I could want more than this," he sneered.

"What have I done?" she pleaded, her pride forgotten. "To make you hate me so? What has either of us done? Draco is your son! Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Happiness is for fools," he said nastily. "And my son isn't a fool."

Leolin buried her face in her hands, trying not to think about the white gown in her closet or the hundreds of guests who were just waking up or Draco, who still thought this was going to be the happiest day of his life. She tried not to think about all the plans they'd made and would never see through. About the honeymoon. About Paris. About their firstborn, or their second, or third.

"Time's up," Lucius sneered even as she sobbed miserably, her head hung low. "Make your choice or I'll make it for you."

"What choice?" she wailed, face contorted in anguish. "You haven't given me one!"

"Then you'll go?" He said, a sick triumph glittering in his eyes.

She glanced back at the bed, wishing now that she'd simply let Draco stay the night when she had the chance. If she had…

"What other choice do I have?" she bit out.

"Smart girl," he said derisively. "I knew you'd come to see things as I do."

Leolin shook her head again, the tears starting fresh.

"What about my family?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"What about them?" he mocked.

"Will—" she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "Will I be allowed to see them? To speak to them?"

Lucius laughed cruelly, sneering at her.

"What would be the point of sending you away if you didn't truly disappear? No, that won't do."

"And if I agreed to break off the engagement and leave here of my own volition? Would you let me continue to stay in contact with my family then?"

He laughed again, and the sound rang through the empty room. He circled her, admiring her as if she were a trophy.

"Go or stay," he murmured in her ear, hands skating down her arms. "That's your choice. But know that there'll be no negotiating."

"Why this?" Leolin said in a cracked voice, folding her arms around herself again in an attempt to protect her body from his wanton assaults as he continued to circle her. "Why not just kill me or wipe my memory?"

"Because I want you to be reminded every day for the rest of your miserable life what it costs to cross a man like me. I want you to think of me and weep. I want you to remember that Draco was made crueler at your hands, all because you were stupid enough and arrogant enough to think you could defy me and get away with it. I warned you long ago that you were _no _match for me. I warned you at Gringotts all those years ago that would be a steep price to pay for disobeying me."

He took her chin in his hand and jerked her roughly so they were nose to nose.

"This is my price. Now," he said, letting go of her with such force that she had to stumble to catch herself. "Let's talk business, shall we?"

He snapped his fingers and a contract began to materialize. When it was complete, it formed into a pair of lips that spoke in an odd, stilted voice. She realized as it began to speak that it was some manifestation of her own voice, and she touched her throat as if Lucius had stolen it from her.

"I," the voice intoned. "Leolin Marie-Therese Anastasie Lefevre, do solemnly agree that I am henceforth banished from the United Kingdom, The Republic of Ireland, and the Sovereign State of France. I swear to relinquish contact with all those related to me, both by blood and by marriage, as well as any who have attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, either currently or in the past. I further relinquish contact with any and all guests who came here today with the intent to see my married. I accept in return the Le Fey potion as a reward for my compliance. I sign below in my own blood as a measure of my resolve."

When the contract concluded, a quill materialized beside it, its nub sharp enough to pierce the skin. Leolin glanced fearfully at Lucius, her palms sweating as her heart thudded wetly in her chest.

"Go on then," Lucius goaded, retrieving the quill from where it hung in midair and swiping the soft eagle feather across her cheek. "We haven't got all day, I'm afraid."

Leolin closed her eyes, trying to remember every moment of joy she and Draco had ever shared before she signed it all away.

"Sign it," he hissed, eyes glinting wickedly. "Now."

She took the quill with a trembling hand, dragging the sharp nub across the pad of her right thumb and wincing as it gushed ruby. She caught several drops with the pen, drawing it down to the parchment, slowly scrawling her name. Lucius watched with a sadistic glee, making sure she wrote her full name. When it was done, he snatched the parchment from her, smiling a little as she collapsed against the table.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Cal?" a voice called, and she covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Cal?" Draco called again. "Are you awake? Darling, it's almost eight o'clock. Way past time to get up, I'm afraid."

Leolin's hand remained clamped over her mouth in an effort to suppress the sob welling in her throat. She looked at Lucius, who only shrugged.

"Don't be so callous, my love! Go and say goodbye," he said quietly, a smile in his eyes.

She made to rush to Draco, but he caught her arm, squeezing painfully "Through the door is best, I'd say."

"Draco!"

Leolin wrenched free, flying to the door and pressing herself against it, all the while trying to conceal the tears in her voice. "Sorry! I'm here."

She laid her head against the door, caressing the wood as she tried to fight her hysteria.

"Not really the day for a lie-in," he said, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yeah," she choked. "Sorry! I was a bit hungover.

There was a pause, and Draco laughed again.

"Well, can I come in? You were supposed to be at breakfast with your mum half hour ago. Between you and me, I think she's a little cross with you, bride or no."

"Sorry!" Leolin cried again, fiercely biting back tears. "I wasn't really hungry anyway."

"Alright, whatever. Now will you please open this door, woman?"

Leolin shook her head, three more tears skidding down her cheeks.

"You can't come in, remember?"

"Oh you weren't bloody serious about that Muggle rot, were you?" Draco groaned, laughing "I think we both know that's bloody bollocks."

"Not to me," she said, pressing her palm to the supple oak.

"Callie, c'mon! Just let me in already. I feel fucking stupid talking through the door, and I have a feeling you're either wearing sinful lingerie or nothing."

He tried the knob again, and Leolin hazarded a glance at Lucius, who shook his head

"I'm the bride, remember?" Leolin said, faking a laugh. "Today everyone's my servant. Besides, it's bad luck!"

"For Merlin's sake," he growled. She could imagine him running his hand through his hair in frustration. "You're bloody impossible."

She bit her lip, fearing a melt down.

"That one of the main reasons you love me, remember?"

"Fuck," he said, laughing. "You have me there. Alright, but you still need to make your grand entrée. Weasley said something about your hair and nails?"

Leolin bit back more tears. Was this really the last conversation they were ever going to have? It was painfully inane.

"Yeah," she ground out, the tears making it almost impossible to talk normally.

"I will be right there."

"Alright," he said. "I'll tell her. Look for me later, then. I'll be the devastatingly handsome bloke at the end of the aisle."

He gave the door an affectionate tap before starting away. Immediately Leolin began to panic, searching frantically for something to say. She didn't want her last words to him to be about her nails.

"Drake wait!" She cried, swiping at the tears before placing both palms on the door. "Come back a second!"

"What?" he said, his voice indicating he had done as she asked. "What is it?"

"I—" she began, trying to swallow her grief. "I just wanted to tell you that I—" she said, choking back a shuddering sob. "I love you," she said, her voice wavering the slightest bit. "I love you," she said more assuredly. "I can't even tell you how much.

"I love you too," he said quizzically. "Listen Lai, you're sort of scaring me. Can I please come in? Just to kiss you. I will even keep my eyes closed if you want. I just want to hold you for a second. Please."

Leolin buried her face in her hands, sobbing as quietly as she could for a moment before making a decision.

"Just one kiss, Draco," she said as evenly as she could. "And you have to keep your eyes closed. Promise me!"

He laughed. "I promise! Now let me in!"

Leolin looked fearfully over at Lucius as she turned the key, but he was smiling his sick smile. She realized he was enjoying this. Trying to forget him, she carefully pulled the door open, wiping her eyes again as she gazed at Draco for the last time.

He was smiling, his eyes dutifully closed. Gently, she stepped forward into his embrace, and his arms immediately found her waist. She skated her hands slowly across his chest and up his neck, where her falcon pendant dutifully hung. Admiring her ring against his sun-touched skin a final time, she gently slid her hands his platinum hair before carefully pulling her lips to his.

As their lips touched, Leolin felt her heart crumbling and turning to ash, but she didn't shy away from it. Instead, she gave herself fully to his affection, allowing his soft lips to work their magic. She held him closer as his tongue danced against hers a final time.

Finally, when she knew she could not conceivably prolong the kiss, she pulled away, her hands reluctant to let him go.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," she said, as her fingers finally departed from his cheek. "Always have, always, _always _will."

He smiled, eyes still shut.

"See you soon, Mrs. Malfoy."

He stepped back and she shut the door, waiting until his footsteps were far enough away before sinking to the floor and sobbing with abandon. She pounded her fists on the floor, heaving and wailing as her cries punctured the silence and riddled it with her sorrow. Lucius merely watched her with a cold amusement, waiting until she was spent before speaking again.

"Finished?" He said. "We're on a tight schedule."

He hauled her roughly up again, dragging her by the wrist to her vanity.

"Sit," he commanded, and she obliged, hollow from the pain. "Now," he said. "I want you to write a letter."

He produced a quill and parchment, forcing the former into her left hand.

"Saying what?" she demanded.

"Goodbye, of course." He smiled. "And before you start scheming about leaving clues, remember I still have the other half of the Le Fey. I'll be back in five. I trust you'll be done by then."

He disappeared with a pop, and she immediately thought of running to Draco. However, she knew she would never make it, and the thought of Blaise stopped her.

She dipped the quill in the onyx ink Lucius had left, her hand quaking.

_Draco,_

_I love you more than I can say and I always will, but I can't marry you. I know you_ _want to protect me, _

_but your father's planning on using me to manipulate_

_you, and I can't put you through that again. Please know that I'm _

_doing this_ _for you, and please my love, don't come after me ._

_You won't find me, and I don't_ _want to be found. You told me _

_once that you hoped I would come to love_

_someone_ _else in your absence. _

_Now I hope the same for you. Know that _

_I will love you until_ _I die, and I only want what's best for you. _

_I love you. Je t'aime. Rwy'n caru ti._

_I know we'll meet again in that place between sleep and awake;_

_that place where you still remember dreaming._

_That's where I'll always love you; That's where I'll be waiting._

_Find happiness, my love._

_Your Leolin._

The parchment was stained with tears when she was done, and she threw down the quill in distress, her face red and swollen from crying. She looked down at the letter again before lifting her head. This was madness; what was she doing sitting there, passively accepting her fate? She ought to run; she _had_ to run.

Every curse could be remedied. With Draco at her side, she would find a way to break the Le Fey, even if it killed her. She rose at once, running to the door and thrusting it open.

However, she did so only to find Lucius in the doorway.

"Tell me you're not that stupid and naïve," he taunted, pushing her roughly back inside.

"I won't go," she said. "I've changed my mind."

"Too late for that, I'm afraid," Lucius said, throwing open the door of her closet and vanishing the majority of her clothes. "The die's already been cast."

"I won't go!" she screamed. "You can't drive me away."

He rolled his eyes.

"We'll just see about that then, won't we?" he goaded, coming out and slamming the door.

She backed away, knowing that if he managed to lay hands on her it was over. 

"Won't we?" he repeated, growing annoyed as she retreated to the door. "Oh enough of this," he sneered, drawing summoning his cane to his outstretched palm and drawing his wand. In a flash she'd laid hands on hers as well. 

"Petrificus Totalus," he said, flicking his wrist.

She uttered 'protego' just in time, blocking the bind.

"Don't be bothersome, girl," he snapped, hurling another bind. "You won't like your punishment."

She said nothing, only blocked his spell before hurling a stinging jinx. He deflected it easily before flourishing his wand. She cried 'protego', but it was too late. He hadn't actually cast anything, and in the second after her protego, he nailed her in the leg with a nasty '_incarcerous!'_

She was immediately bound with chains, and she fell to the floor, struggling.

"You useless little bitch," he sneered, snapping his wand back into the cane before hauling her up by the chains. "That was bloody foolish."

He dragged her to the edge of the bed and forcing her over it, vanishing the chains before whispering _'Imperio'._

Immediately she went limp, her mind flooded with pleasant warmth. She tried to fight it, but it was too strong, and her emotions too untamed. She succumbed almost at once, laying still as he loomed over her.

"If only we had more time," he mused, surveying her. "I could give you a proper send off."

He pushed her silky robe aside with a hand, her breast heaving and body quivering as he ran a hand down her taut stomach.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded, eyes gleaming with a sick pleasure.

She sat up immediately, pushing the robe from her shoulders before reaching around to unhook her bra. When it too was on the floor, he immediately reached forward to grab one. She rose to step out of her semi-sheer knickers, but he shook his head.

"No, I've changed my mind," he said. "Keep those on."

She nodded numbly before sinking back down on the bed. He licked his lips.

"Now touch yourself," he demanded.

She blinked several times, clearly fighting his command.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Leolin," he said, grabbing her slender wrist.

She was breathing heavily, her mind clearly at war, but eventually she did as she was told, pushing her fingers bashfully between her legs.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," he said.

"Nothing," she said, voice hollow. "I'm just imagining a blank wall."

"That won't do," he said, leaning over her and kissing her jaw. "We'll be here all day. Why don't you think about last night instead?"

"I don't remember it," she admitted, fingers moving slowly and dispassionately.

"But I do," he said, and she felt a breach in her solitary mind.

Suddenly the overly pleasant warmth was inundated by memories not her own.

She watched herself writhe in pleasure, Draco's familiar lips trailing down her skin. The thought of him spiked her pulse, and her machinations grew more deliberate. She bit her lip as Lucius's memories transformed her fingers into Draco's manhood, and she rocked against them the way she would him.

Suddenly Draco was gone, and it was Lucius between her thighs. That must have been when the polyjuice had worn off. She wanted to stop what she was doing, to pretest reliving her ecstasy by succumbing to another orgasm, but she'd gone to far already, and the warmth in her mind urged her on.

Her cheeks were flushed now, and she squeezed her eyes and bit her lip as she worked furiously.

"That's right, Leolin," Lucius purred. "Once more for me."

She bit her lip so hard she was surprised she hadn't drawn blood, and when she hit a spot of particular poignancy, she couldn't help by cry out. She rode the feeling to its conclusion, and she felt the warmth ebbing with her pleasure.

She felt sick with shame, and she turned her head away as he laughed, dancing unwanted fingers across her through the fabric of her knickers.

"What a delightful show," he said as she sat up, covering herself with her arms.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked softly, swiping at her tears.

He tossed her a nightgown.

"At least let me have new knickers," she begged, voice quiet.

"Whatever for?" he said, stooping so they were eye to eye. "These ones will remind you of me. Besides, it's rather delightful the effect your performance has had on that sheer mesh. Truly, it's a picture."

She snapped her legs shut at once, turning and shrugging into the bra and nighty. Finally she rose to face him, her eyes on her feet.

"One last thing," he said, running a gentle finger down her key before closing a fist around the pendant. "I don't think you'll need this anymore, do you?"

"No, please!" she begged, as he violently tore it from her neck. "At let me keep that."

"I wouldn't want it to give you any ideas," he said, flexing his fingers and vanishing it. "And you ring, if you'd be so kind."

She lowered her head, pulling it from her finger slowly. It was the last piece of Draco to be stripped from her.

"You're ready now," he said, pulling her to her feet and throwing a trench coat over her otherwise bare shoulders before tucking her under his arm. "Now come along; your chariot awaits."

With that, they apparated away with a sickening crack. When they finally stopped spinning, Leolin looked around, watching as people thronged about her, all in a desperate hurry.

"King's Cross?" she said numbly. "Where are you sending me?"

"That's up to you," he said, ushering her outside, where it had just begun to rain. "I really couldn't care either way."

She looked around in disbelief as Muggle taxis lined up. She wasn't wearing shoes, and everyone looked at her queerly as they passed.

He dragged her over to the nearest cab, giving her a handful of muggle bills and a portable floo.

"I am afraid this is goodbye, Leolin," he said with derision, smiling wickedly at her. "I do so hope you make it out of the UK before the wedding." He gave her a meaningful look. "It would be frightfully bad luck for you if you weren't."

"I will be," she said quietly. "You have my word." All the fight had been sucked out of her, and now all she wanted was to flee.

"That's my good girl," he said, crushing her limp form against him one last time for a sickening kiss. However, she didn't resist him.

"Oh, and I almost forgot," he said, dropping the vial into her palm. "Wouldn't want that to fall into the wrong hands, would we?"

She looked down at it numbly. It felt an inadequate substitute for what she'd just given up.

"Au revoir, Leolin. Bon chance. I'll give your mother your regards, shall I?"

With that, he stuffed her in and closed the door, and the cab lurched forward as Lucius stepped back to the curb. Leolin watched through the back window as the last of her old life melted away.

"Heathrow, Miss?" the driver said, glancing at her in the rearview.

She ignored him, staring down at the two items in her lap: the vial and the floo. She made to touch the key at her neck remembering in dismay it was gone.

"Miss," the man repeated. "Are you going to Heathrow?"

She looked up at him blearily. "What?"

"The gentleman who called said you were headed to the airport. Is that right?"

Leolin hadn't the fainted what Heathrow was, but she nodded absently.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Very good, Miss."

She looked down at the two items again. First, she threw the vial out the window, watching it hit the asphalt and shatter with a hiss. The cabbie gave her a reproachful look but said nothing, and when his eyes were on the road again, she looked back to the floo.

Who could she call? She had no money, no flat, no job, no connections. She needed help. She needed help but—everyone she'd ever known or trusted was lost to her. Who could she call that was neither a relative nor a peer nor a wedding guest? Shaking her head, she realised there was only one person, and she felt the tears welling up again even as she accepted he was her only hope.

"Can I have a bit of—paper," Leolin said to the driver. "And a—" she couldn't remember the Muggle word for their quill, so she pantomimed the action instead, and he nodded, handing both back.

Quickly, she scribbled the following note.

_Cristian,_

_Meet me at Heathrow in twenty minutes._

_Leolin_

When the cabbie wasn't looking, she fed the note to the flame, and a few seconds later she had a reply.

_Anything for my favourite little cousin. I hope this means you've reconsidered my offer at last. Hotel beds can be so cold without a companion._

_C_

Leolin shook her head, sick to her stomach. However, now that she knew she had a partner, however nefarious, she laid her head on the window, watching glumly as the city she'd grown up in but never really known blurred by. She felt several more tears welling in her eyes but made no effort to conceal them.

She could feel the driver watching her with concern as he drove, and finally he spoke.

"Begging your pardon, Miss, but is everything alright?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head and trying to forget both what lay behind and what lay ahead.

"No," she said through her tears. "Nothing's alright."

A/N: OMG DONE! Not going to lie, I cried a little (a lot) while writing this! Poor Leolin! I hope you enjoyed this story! The next part of the trilogy is on the way, so stay tuned. Also, as always, **please review**!


End file.
